Danganronpa: Imprisoned in Despair's Walls (SYOC)
by Daichi Yamazaki
Summary: Yet another class of 16 "lucky", young, talented students has the honour of enrolling into Hope's Peak Academy. But are the comforting walls of the academy really the ones they should be expecting? Welcome to the Walled City of Anghern - stage to the next Mutual Killing Games, hosted by yours truly! Upupu! (SYOC Closed)
1. Intro and The Cast

"He's still asleep, riiight?" a mature female voice echoed in the back of my mind, nagging me to open my eyes. "We can't have him wake up before we reach The City!"

"It seems like the anesthetic is fading…" a younger male voice responded in my stead. With what little strength I had, I tried to move my left arm, only to find it restrained by a metal ring. "I'll get more of it."

"These guys don't even know what they've got coming. The despair!" The female voice cackled with a tone of sophisticated evil to her voice. "I'm so excit-" I flopped around as much as I could, which given the circumstances wasn't much, interrupting the woman's thoughts. "This one… the defense attorney? He's a resilient pest, isn't he?"

"Tell me about it…" the male sighed, almost annoyed. I tried moving my right leg, but it was also immovable, as were my other limbs. I heard some kind of liquid flowing into a recipient behind me and flinched at the thought. "Hananari-san, I think his name is."

An audible gasp escaped the female's lips. "Hananari? From the Hananari Law Offices back in downtown? My cousin works there." I heard a foot click repeatedly on the floor, almost as if whoever did so was running out of patience, quickly. "Maybe we shouldn't have kidnapped the brat."

The male stepped closer to me and pressed his thumb against my bare arm, the sleeve of whatever I was wearing pushed up to the shoulder. "Don't be stupid." he stated, rather rudely. "Would you look at that… we're almost there."

"I'm so excited for the actual Mutual Killing Game!" the female voice was mature before, but quickly changed into a squeal. "It was so boring how everyone got executed last time..." E-Executed…? Wh-Where am I…?

I flailed around with all my strength. "Would it kill you to be a little more patient? We're almost there." I felt a cold needle puncture my skin and drop a fluid onto my bloodstream. Slowly but surely, my consciousness started fading.

My name… is Tsukushi Hananari, the SHSL Defense Attorney… and this is the story of how a bear and a giant circular wall made my life a living hell.

* * *

 **SYOC: CLOSED! Thanks to _everyone_ who submitted! I had loads of fun reading everyone's submissions, and I want to thank everyone for finding the time to make an OC to submit to this story! To all of those who did make the cut, I just hope I make your characters justice!  
**

 **HERE'S THE ROSTER!**

 **Males:  
**

\- Tsukushi Hananari, SHSL Defense Attorney (me!)  
\- Kiyoshi Ikeda, SHSL Custodian (The SENDER and the TRAVELER)  
\- Yori Hanamichi, SHSL Magician (Kat the Writer)  
\- Riou Ryielo, SHSL Boxer (YAmomoto)  
\- Eita Kurogane, SHSL Estimator (Third Cosmic Velocity)  
\- Yuki Batora, SHSL Butler (IcarusDash)  
\- Yatarou Nekomirin, SHSL International Tour Guide (TikiKitsune)  
\- Shizuka Matsuoka, SHSL Street Magician (SDproductions)

 **Females:**

\- Yuzuru Kanzaki, SHSL Assassin (Lloyd's fics)  
\- Blackjack 21 (?), SHSL Information Broker (dashunterman)  
\- Frances Baishou, SHSL Tapdancer (SatokoHojo)  
\- Akahana Nakajima, SHSL Prosecuting Attorney (CandiedStars)  
\- Maruko Inubarashi, SHSL Translator (Crimson Spider Lily)  
\- Asuyo Uemura, SHSL Landlord (TheRoseShadow21)  
\- Kikyo Namikaze, SHSL Hair Stylist (SongBirds-Lullaby)  
\- Chigusa Takagawa, SHSL Gardener (Jubilees)


	2. Chapter 0-1: Meet Your Mates

_**A/N: I decided to upload the first part of the prologue before I close the submissions since I don't have all the characters yet, but I'm still really excited to write the story! This time, Tsukushi wakes up and meets a few people, but not everyone! Remember, even if your character does not appear in this chapter, but his/her name are on the roster in the last chapter, they are still in the story, don't worry! They'll be introduced one or two chapters later, is all. Also, tell me what you think about my writing style/chapter length/whatever you want, really, in the reviews! Yamazaki out.**_

* * *

"What the hell?" was the first question that came to mind when I opened my eyes, hoping to find myself in the warm comfort of my own bed, covered with my own bedhseets, inside my own bedroom, but being given the exact opposite. The room I was confined in was much, much different from mine.

It was a relatively big, rectangular room, its walls coated in white, except for the one opposite the wooden door, which had a giant drawing of a blue eagle, towering over the bed I was sitting up on. The bed itself was made of sturdy-looking, light brown wood and had a rectangular headboard with a wing motif carved onto its corners, as well as plain, navy blue bedsheets - the ones I was sitting on - sprawled on the mattress. On either side of the bed were two wooden bedside tables, although darker than the headboard between them, with a lamp standing proud on top of each of them. As I regained my strength, I stood up and felt the blue carpet under my bare feet as I studied the rest of the room. There was a wooden desk on the corner, and laying on top of it, a single sheet of paper with something scribbled onto it - I ignored it for the time being, though. Inserted into the wall to my right was what looked like a wardrobe, although upon further inspection, all the hangers inside it boasted the same exact thing: a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt or a dirty-white hoodie, and the floor of the cabinet was slightly covered by several pairs of black sneakers, all neatly spaced apart. I closed the wardrobe and eyed the door next to it - a clean, white bathroom with the same eagle painted on the wall above the toilet.

I walked over to the sink and observed my reflection in the mirror. Were it not for me blinking constantly - a pretty bad habit of mine - my green eyes would look completely empty and lifeless, my skin was drawn and pale constrasting my tanner self and strands of my red hair escaped the hood of my dirty-white hoodie. It took little to no time to remember the clothes in the wardrobe and connect the dots - the outfits in the cabinet were exact replicas of my current ensemble. "What the heck..." I repeat audibly to myself, defeated and confused, before turning the lights off and leaving the bathroom, making a quick beeline to the paper on the desk.

* * *

 _Welcome to_ ** _Sierra Resort!_**

 _Our humble establishment has been chosen by the staff of Hope's Peak Academy as the resting spot for their students during the duration of the MKG activity, hosted by the school principal and the remaining staff members. We offer any and all facilities we possess, including our sixteen best suites and indoor pool down in the basement floor. On the second drawer of your desk, you'll find your personal Hope's Peak Academy Electronic Handbook, or Electro-ID, your room's unique card key, and a sheet concerning all the details regarding your accomodation! Have a nice day!_

* * *

I dropped the paper back on the desk and took a step back, eyes wide. "H-Hope's Peak...? I was accepted...?" I asked myself, as there was no one else around to answer my question. In a sloppy rush, I threw the drawer of my desk open and checked its contents: a jet black, rectangular device about the size of a regular smartphone with the Hope's Peak logo emblazoned in the back, a white keycard, rounded around the edges and in its center, the same blue eagle that was painted on my walls. Finally, a small piece of paper with a red strap attached to the top right corner. It read as follows.

 **Name:** Tsukushi Hananari  
 **Age:** 17 (seventeen)  
 **Room:** Eagle Suite

After catching my breath and wrapping my head around all the information that'd just been tossed at me, I took the one pair of black sneakers that was by the bedside table - probably the ones I was wearing before I crashed - and made my way to the door, keycard in hand and handbook in pocket. As I heard the lock on the door click unlocked, I walked out my room and onto a short hallway with only one exit. Figures, I got the room that was the farthest away from the exit possible... rotten luck, I guess, but it's not particularly a big deal. Rushed, I closed the door and sprinted down the corridor, searching the surrounding area for anyone at all. As I eyed the plates on the doors, I noticed all of them had different thematic names, all pertaining to birds like the eagle, the owl and the swan, amongst other, pretty creative ones. More importantly, however... all of them were empty. Or at the very least, whoever was inside wouldn't answer my banging on the door.

It wasn't until I took a step outside the white walls and wooden floor of the corridor that I finally found another hallway with a different set of rooms. The room between the two corridors was much bigger and less oppressive than the rest of what I'd explored, which is my room and the other corridor so... it's not really saying much.

It was coated in the same white walls that the 'Eagle Suite' and the hallway were, and the wooden floor boards were a direct continuation of the corridor's. Decorating the rectangular room were a few armchairs, rested against a wall to my right, with bookcases in between them and a couple coffee tables - almost like a lounge room. In the southern wall, windows gave off a good view of a giant wall, similar to the one in China, but much, much taller.

 _What's going on...?_

After taking in my surroudings, I headed off to the other hallway and proceeded to knock on every door, yielding the same results as before. Confused, I asked myself. "Am I really alone in this place...? Wherever it is...?" After pondering for no more than a few seconds, I sprinted back into the lounge and went down the stairs with all the speed my legs could handle. I was met by an equally large room, except there were a few differences in furniture placement. The bookcases and armchairs were no longer along the northern wall, as they'd been replaced by a wooden structure resembling a reception desk. The eastern and western walls, where the doors to the corridors upstairs led, were now double doors with a plaque reading 'Kitchen' to the east, and 'Staff Room' to the west. The south of the room was boasting two spiral staircases that led to the second floor, as well as a way downstairs, to what I believed to be the basement. Between those two spiral stairs, the exit door presented itself, creaking in the gentle outdoor breeze. I ran across the rectangular rug that posed as the centerpiece of the room and bolted out the door, being met by a girl's eyes.

"Now then, look who decided to wake up! You sure took your time." the girl joked, a smirk growing on her face. Taking a moment to observe her physique, I noticed big, hooded blue eyes that shone on her pale, freckled skin. She boasted chest-length, strawberry blond hair that was tied in a ponytail behind her back, as well as a short fringe that covered a bit of her forehead. She was dressed in a green sleeveless hoodie, a hint of a black body warmer peeking through the lower hem of it, tight, brown knee-length shorts and brown boots, as well as black, leather gloves covering her hands.

Completely oblivious to what she had just said, I threw myself onto her and gave her a big hug. "Oh thank god, I'm not the only one here! Please, listen to me... I don't know where I am, nor why I'm here an-"

"Calm down, dude, calm down..." she patted me on the back before awkwardly inching away from the hug. "We're all in the same position. You were the last one to wake up, you know?" her words confused me even further.

"All in the same position, you say? You mean... there's more people here?"

She lay a hand on my frightful arm. "That's to be expected, no?" she joked. "We're in a huge city, after all. As much as that makes sense though... we can't find anyone here. Everyone I've seen in this giant prison are the rest of the Hope's Peak Academy freshmen. No citizens at all."

Did she just say... "Hope's Peak Academy?"

"Yeah." she nodded assertively. "You're one of us as well, are you not?" I simply nodded in response, as I was too shocked to speak. "That's right! All 16 of us are Hope's Peak Academy students, and we're all confused as to why we're here. No one knows why, or how, but we woke up here in this inn with no recollection of what happened to us."

I tried remembering anything from before I woke up, but drew a complete blank. I hadn't thought it up to this point, what with the shock of being trapped in an empty hotel/inn, all by my lonesome, but when I focused and tried to recall what happened before I crashed in the room upstairs... nothing came up. I looked around and finally, back at the bulding I'd just come out from. 'Sierra Resort', its name, was presented in big flashy letters, carved in a sophisticated font, onto a wooden rectangular panel with the corners cut like quarter-circles. The patio I was standing in was quite nice, too. A stone mosaic floor, surrounded by bushes and flower pots all around, and a white plastic table with a parasol and two or three chairs on either side of the door. The little garden that had us enclosed had a little wooden curral-like door that had been thrown open, presumably by... this girl here... speaking of which...

"I didn't catch your name." I combed a hand through my red hair and smirked in embarassment. "I'm Tsukushi Hananari, the SHSL Defense Attorney! It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl smiled back with her eyes closed. "My name's Yuzuru Kanzaki, and I'm the SHSL Assassin!" she announced excitedly, making me flinch. Noticing my tension, she gasped and added. "No, no, you don't have to be scared of me! Please, don't be, actually! I'm... a really nice girl, I guess. I wouldn't hurt you! I... I hope we can be great friends?" she brought one hand to her chest and held out the other one for me to shake, which I reluctantly did, making her sigh in relief. "Sorry, it's just... well, being an assassin has people believe you're a crazed serial murderer or a psychopath, or both, but in reality, some assassins are pretty chill people! Like me! Not to be conceited or anything." she chuckled awkwardly.

 **YUZURU KANZAKI - SHSL ASSASSIN**

"That's okay, it was just the shock of finding it out." I chuckled back. "You don't look like a bad person, at least. Can you show me around, please? If that's not too much to ask for, anyway. I don't wanna be a drag to you"

"Not at all!" she proclaimed excitedly. "I was hoping you'd ask me to, actually! So, where should we start? You've checked out the inn, but in this sector of town there's a few other places you should see! There's an arcade, a ranch, a flower shop, a diner and a supermarket! All of which can be pretty useful if we end up staying the night here."

"How would a flower shop prove useful...?" I thought, being careful not to think aloud like I sometimes catch myself doing. "The supermarket sounds like a good place to start. I haven't had anything to eat... but I also don't have any money, you know? Does the kitchen inside have anyone? Or anything?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I told you, Tsukushi, this place is completely deserted! We're the only ones here. There's not anyone in the supermarket either, so I'm pretty sure you can eat whatever you want from there, if you've got the guts to do it." she added that last part with an air of joking mystery around her, making me a bit uncertain on whether or not I should trust what she says. Not like I have that much of a choice, though. "So, what're you waiting for? Come on!" I noticed she was already on her way out, passing the wooden door.

* * *

On our way to the supermarket, I noticed a slight vibration in my pocket and stopped instinctively. Yuzuru heard my footsteps suddenly stopped and turned around, seeing me holding my Electro-ID. "I think this thing just vibrated." I explained why I'd stopped.

"Have you checked your handbook before?" she asked, receiving a negative nod from me. "Figures... want me to explain some stuff to you on the way? At least what I know of it from messing around and asking other people. It's not much, though."

I walked up to her side and proceeded to walk towards our next destination alongside her. "Any information is good information. You'd be stunned at how many times little details decide the outcome of a trial! During a murder trial last year, the major turning point of the case was a soda can that'd fell during the struggle. It goes to show how the little things can be important later on." she nodded, eyes wide by my rant. Maybe that was a little too much, Tsukushi.

"Anyway..." she dismissed my rant "This baby right here has a few useful apps! These are the report cards..." she pointed towards a purple option, the first on the main menu. The screen had seven options in total, each of them coloured in a different colour of the rainbow, and the background behind them was a plain black with a white logo - the logo of Hope's Peak Academy. "...then there's the messages, the camera, the map, the gifts, the pet game and the options menu. They're all pretty self-explainatory, but give them a try! These babies have it all!"

I started fussing around with the menus and becoming more comfortable with the layout of the Electro-ID. Firstly, I opened the report cards, which was the one that piqued my curiosity the most. There, three lines of five squares each presented themselves, as well as sixteenth rectangular portrait on the side that took all three rows - mine - and my name below said portrait.

Funny thing is, I don't recall ever taking a mugshot like this... Memory loss _sucks._

The remaining squares were all blacked out, apart from one, the third one in the bottom row - which, instead of being completely black, was replaced by a mugshot of Yuzuru. I clicked on said mugshot and was taken into sort of an information booklet regarding her. It had things like her name, title, height, weight, likes and dislikes, but what called my attention the most, was the strange six-pronged star in the top right corner of her mugshot. No idea what _that_ could be, but it's probably not important.

I skimmed through the messages and the camera as they were pretty simple, and the pet game was just a simple game, not unlike Nintendogs or other pet simulators. The options menu simply changed the colours, font and size of the text, as wel as the background and message ringtones - quite similarly to a phone. The gifts, however, were something not me or Yuzuru knew about or could understand. I mean, we had a pretty good idea of how gifts work... just not in this handbook thing, get it?

But anyway, the only app left was the map, and that's what intrigued me the most. A circunference drew itself and filled itself in, dividing itself into five equal-sized triangles - although the base of it was curved to match the circunference - and a rectangle heading south. Between the pointy end of the triangles, another smaller circle appeared. Confused, I wasted no time and asked Yuzuru what all of it meant.

"I don't understand too well either, but what I know is this. We're inside this giant, circular walled city, and it's divided into a few sectors. We're in Valley Views right now, but according to the center circle, a.k.a. the Plaza, and the map in our handbooks, there are four other routes you can take and they all lead to different parts of town!" she explained, me giving a comprehensive nod sometimes as I followed her explanation "There's a catch, though. All the other parts of the city are blocked out."

"That means we can't even go and check the other places out?" I ask, a little disappointed. I was pretty curious to check the remainder of town some time after I find out what the heck was happening, but it looks like we're not going anywhere now. "That sucks." I whined, right as a supermarket-looking structure came into view. My prediction was proved right when Yuzuru said the supermarket was now in full view.

As the glass doors of the supermarket slid open, I was immediately taken in by the sight of long, large aisles, filled with shelves upon shelves of supplies. The floor was made out of small, square, grey mosaic tiles and the walls were painted a very light - almost pastel-ish - yellow. The shelves where the food and the other reserves lay were all sturdy and metallic green structures, filed parallel to each other. Hanging from the ceiling above each aisle were yellow carboard panels, listing everything that can be found in the aisle below them, making for easy navigation of the ample building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl's head peeking out of the chocolates aisle and looked towards her instinctively. "Herr Kanzaki, is that you?" she voiced, sort of lowly and quite calmly, as if she was munching on something while speaking. The assassin beside me nodded and greeted the girl, calling her over so she can be introduced to the 'last kid' which I assumed meant 'me'.

"Tsukushi, I'm honored to introduce you to one of the many students that joined the efforts to find what's going on here!" she announced, gesturing the girl over with a quick hand motion. The girl didn't hesitate on leaving her previous position behind the shelves and started walking over to us. As her details came closer and closer, I was able to bring her freckled face and grey eyes into focus, and I observed she was also sporting messy, shoulder-length black hair with a fringe, similar to Yuzuru's, except it had a bit of a pointy end to it, covering her entire forehead and a slight bit of her eyebrows. She was wearing a plain, black, long-sleeved button-up shirt, and a red bow-tie around her neck, as well as black skinny jeans and boots. Tied around her waist was what, at first, seemed like a black sweatshirt, but in reality it had a bunch of space-inspired motifs on it drawn in white.

"Hello there!" I was the first to greet the girl, holding my arm out for a handshake. "The name's Tsukushi Hananari. SHSL Defense Attorney is my title, if you're curious" I chuckled, and she stopped mid-handshake to sigh and shake her head."

"Another lawyer? _Ya son dos._ " I tilt my head at her annoyed statement. " _Não sabes_? There's _aussi_ a SHSL Prosecuting Attorney roaming around town as well. She was here a little bit ago, along with the tapdancer girl and the magician dude... But that's hardly important now, _ja_?" her speech was a mess of different languages, much to my dismay since I understood little to no foreign idioms. " _Je m'appelle_ Maruko Inubarashi, and my skill is the SHSL Translator! Don't ask me to translate anything for free, though! I'm fluent in english, _français, deutsch, español, português_ and _italiano_ , and I also know a bit of danish as well!" she bragged, introducing herself.

 **MARUKO INUBARASHI - SHSL TRANSLATOR**

"You're not fluent in Japanese?" I ask, confused. A japanese student known for her linguistic prowess in foreign idioms would most likely have to be fluent in her own language as well, especially of said talent was recognized by Hope's Peak... right?

She shook her head and held out both hands in a 'stop' gesture, expression now a bit more serious. "I didn't feel to mention japanese, of course! _Je suis_ from _Nippon_ , after all! What have you been up to? Romantic date? A walk? Trying to escape this town? _Por favor_ share."

"I woke up a few minutes ago. Yuzuru offered herself to show me around, and that way I get to meet the rest of the students around here as well so it's a win-win. How about you? Are you doing anything in particular?"

Maruko raised her arm and pointed to the aisle she'd been in with her thumb, cocking her head to the side. " _Jeg_ was over there, getting some supplies _pour notre groupe_ so we can have some food for later, _ja_? Speaking of which, I should go back to my task! It was great meeting you, Herr Hananari."

"Oh, would you like some help? With whatever 'no tree group' needs, I mean!" Yuzuru tried and failed to mimic Maruko's french - that was french, right? - while offering her help.

The translator simply laughed at Yuzuru's pronounciation error and turned her back to us, stepping ever closer to the next aisle. "I'd love it, _tak_. But aren't you showing Herr Hananari around? _Dejarlo ahora_ would be quite rude, _oui_?"

"I don't mind!" I was quick to give my rebuttal to Maruko's problem, making her and Yuzuru look at me, startled by my sudden reply. "I can just show myself around. I'm gonna go grab a snack or two and be on my way. You two have fun, okay? It was nice meeting you, Maruko!" I was responded to by two smiles and a farewell from the two girls. Promptly, I made my way to the drinks aisle.

It wasn't long before I was browsing through the cookies they had on display, a liter-bottle of water under my armpit, wetting the sleeve of my hoodie and the shirt I had underneath. I took out a packet of my favourite chocolate chip biscuits - ones I hadn't eaten in at least two months, since my birthday - and spun on my heels, calmly pacing over to the front of the supermarket, now that I had finished my 'grocery shopping'. That is, indeed, what I _wanted_ to do.

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going, pipsqueak!?" a rough, deep voice rang from behind me, startling me silly. I didn't even have the guts to turn around right away - I just stood there like an idiot, snuggling my food and drink, shivering uncontrollably from the sheer fright that the male voice behind me made me feel. Hesitantly, I cocked my head to the side and started turning, slowly, being met by someone I was _not_ expecting.

The boy that stood no more than three feet behind me, hands clenched into fists resting on his hips was the very definition of a body builder. His every visible muscle was bulging with tremendous force against his tan skin, his grey eyes were serious, and showed a bit of fiery determination, his forehead was furrowed, as were his eyebrows, and there were beads of sweat all over his naked torso. That's right: _naked_ torso. He was only wearing a pair of grey gym shorts and black sneakers, much similar to mine, coincidentally. The spiky, silver haired mountain stomped towards me slowly but surely, causing small quakes in the ground everytime he heavily put his feet down.

"Wh-What do you want, sir?" I stuttered rather monotonely as I quivered in place, looking up at the man that towered above me - making him stand at, at least, around 6'3'' - with nothing but fear of what's to come in my eyes. For anything I know, he thinks I'm stealing these and is going to kill me right here and now - in a supermarket. Oh, what a way to go.

He was now little more than an inch away from me, his rigid pectoral muscles right in front of my face. He grabbed the packet of cookies I stored in my right hand, and rose it above my reach. "What is this!? Chocolate!? Why would eat such a horrible, disgusting thing!? That's why you're so flabby, pipsqueak!" he shouted in my ear, making me flinch at every harsh word that dropped out of his mouth. In an instant, he rose his other hand in the air, making me close my eyes, awaiting the impending beat down, only to hear a crunchy sound coming from above - which thankfully, meant that it wasn't any of my bones.

I opened my eyes ever so slightly and watched as the purple packaging of the cookies was crumpled on the floor, crumbs scattered around it. The brute gripped my hoodie and held his face closer to mine. "Chocolate is the worst thing you can put inside your body, dude! Why, if you weren't so cute, I'd be beating your ass right now for even thinking about eating such disgusting produce! Protein bars are what your body needs, you hear!?" My eyes instinctively widened at the second statement he shouted into my ear.

"Cute...?" The question fled my mouth before I could react, making me a little terrified of the outcome.

His grey eyes widened, making the scar he had on his left cheek ever so prominent. "Y-You heard that!? FUCK! I-I didn't mean that, okay!?" he kept shouting louder and louder before eventually calming down, a full minute of me being frozen in fear later.

With a sigh of relief, I bring my now free right hand and held it closer to my chest, feeling my heart pounding against it. Apparently this guy is just a health nut, not a terrorist that wants me killed. And he thinks I'm cute! That's reassuring, I guess. "I... I'm sorry for eating chocolate, sir. Those are my favourite cookies so I... I couldn't resist!" every word I spewed was said with the fakest blame I could muster. I wasn't ashamed for eating chocolate cookies, mind you, but if this guy gets that idea on his brain, I can kiss my life goodbye.

"I haven't seen you around, have I?" he completely ignored my excuse and went straight on to the point, his voice a little lower than before.

"I don't think you did... I woke up a little bit ago, Yuzuru was showing me around..." I held out a hand, hoping his handshake wouldn't crunch my fingers like the packet of cookies before it. "I'm Tsukushi Hananari, SHSL Defense Attorney, nice to meet you, sir."

He shook my hand with tremendous strength, making me wince inside. "Riou Ryielo, SHSL Boxer. Don't be surprised if I forget your name." he withdrew his hand back into his hip, mirroring his other one. "Stay out of trouble so I don't have to punch your guts in, okay? And I don't want to ruin that pretty little face, either."

 **RIOU RYIELO - SHSL BOXER**

"My what? Pretty little face?"

"FUCK!" he cussed under his breath and pushed me off the way, flinging me onto the shelves before stomping angrily out the supermarket. _Someone_ has anger issues, and probably aren't comfortable with their sexuality. Then again, it took me quite a while to be comfortable after coming out, so I understand his point of view, I guess...

* * *

After switching the chocolate chip cookies for a healthy alternative, just so I wouldn't have my face punched in if Riou saw me, I left the supermarket and followed a random street. Not long afterwards, the straight road led me to a futuristic-looking light purple building dotted with neon lights - that, because of the time of day were turned off - and a giant turned-off neon sign that read 'HALFPIXEL' above the glass double doors that marked the entrance. After checking the map on my Electro-ID, my suspicions that this building was the arcade Yuzuru had mentioned were confirmed. Maybe it was the gaming kid in me that led my legs in, but I'd like to say I'm stronger than that to resist the temptation.

The inside of the arcade was pretty ample and very nice. Pinball machines, air hockey, gaming consoles and retro arcade machines were all lying around orderly, lit up in different neon colours - that stood out in the otherwise dark room. The room's floor was made of colourful mosaics, much like the ones you see in the stereotypical disco, flashing in the many colours of the rainbow, but it was then turned off, aside from three tiles in the far corner. As I took a step forward, I noticed the reason as to why that was - the mosaics light up when you step on them. That's cool as hell.

One step at a time, I went from blue, to yellow, to hot pink, and back to blue as I approached the two people at the back of the room, faces dimly lit up by the purple neon lights around the outlines, and the display of the arcade machine they were standing in front of. As I got closer and closer, their features became clearer and more focused.

The male standing next to the girl who was playing some music/rhythm styled game was light-skinned and looked a bit fragile in build. Upon hearing my steps, he turned around revealing its facial features and clothing more clearly. He boasted short, icy blond hair with short bangs that were parted in a three-quarters to one-quarter kind of 'ratio' if you will, and dreamy, cerulean blue eyes that a were a bit hooded and clouded. His outfit was anything but predictable, be it for the periwinkle vest that failed to cover the long-sleeved, clean white shirt he wore, a black bow that shared the collar with some kind of strap that held the red cape on his back, periwinkle pants and black shoes. To top it all off, a stereotypical magician's top hat stood on his head . black with a red stripe a little bit above the bottom edge of it.

"Is someone there?" he looked directly at me, probably not seeing me clearly with the change in lighting from the bright display of the arcade machine to the darkness of the room. I simply nodded, and greeted him and his gaming companion with a short 'Hello there'. "Hello! I don't believe I've heard your voice before, are you by any chance the owner of the Eagle Suite back at the inn?"

"I am! I overslept, I'm guessing. Woke up about an hour ago, I think. Name's Tsukushi Hananari, nice to meet you!"

The girl behind her had yet to turn around to see who the visitor - me - was, but the guy's warm smile made that all forgivable. A bit quieter than I'd expect, he introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsukushi! My name is Yori Hanamichi, the SHSL Magician! I'm quite known for disappearing and reappearing acts, perhaps you've heard of me?"

 **YORI HANAMICHI - SHSL MAGICIAN**

The name certainly rang more than a few bells. Yori here was known worldwide for being the youngest magician in the world, taking his first show at the age of 5, and winning his first award because of it at the age of 7. Ever since, he's been travelling around the world with his own circus troupe, Cirque des Fleurs, and has received worldwide acclaim for being one of the best and most traveled magicians, of not _the most_ , in all of Japan. What is perhaps the most surprising part of this guy's upbringing in the magic realm, is that he, as all good magicians should, was self-taught, which means that he either created his own tricks or spotted how to do them by observing other magicians' shows. If he really did all that at age 5, then he was very deserving of entering Hope's Peak under the title he'd been given.

"Pardon, are you lost in thought?" he broke me out of my mental recollection of his character. "As the SHSL Magician, I can wake you up from that silent trance with a quick hypnosis trick! Of course, more involved magic tricks will require previous preparations, but I'd love to show them to you! It _is_ my job to entertain, after all, correct?"

He struck me as the polite type from the very begginning, but there was something off about him. His blank stare, for one, made me kind of uneasy as it seemed he wasn't quite focusing on my face - or me, at all, for that matter - nor behind me, since there wasn't anything to look at behind me from what I gathered. He just looked like he was contemplating the air in front of him, in a sense. "Um... Yori? Is everything okay? You look like you're spacing out." I try to contain my curiosity but am unable to, words rushing out of my mouth. I just hope he doesn't find it rude.

"No, no, I don't find it rude at all!"

"W-Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Is that a habit of yours? I wouldn't have guessed." he laughed lightly and stuck his hand in his pocket, taking out a black and white magic wand. "I simply sensed some remorse in your voice when you questioned me. If you must know, however, I do indeed have something of a disability. I cannot see." With a quick flick of the wrist, he gripped both sides of the wand and pushed them to either side, unveiling its retractability, and dropped an end of it to the floor. "My magic wand doubles as a walking stick, and I usually have someone alongside me, guiding me wherever I need to go."

Blind? A blind magician? How the hell is he able to do stuff like card tricks without seeing? "I take it that the girl over there is your 'someone', now, right?" I asked, pointing to the girl beside him, still enthralled by the flurry of arrows that swam up the screen as her feet move in quick succession to match the symbols on the mat below her.

"It's kinda rude to talk about other people when they're right next to you, you know?" the dark-skinned girl chimed in, her voice soft but noticeably foreign. Upon looking at her, I noticed she was now looking back at me, the game screen reading 'GAME OVER - NEW HIGH SCORE' in big flashy colours. Her dark blue hair was pulled up in a bun, bangs pulled back as well, forming a giant contrast between it and her light-creamy-coloured eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light blue button-up shirt with sleeves that ended a little above the elbow, with a brown vest dotted with black floral patterns on top of it and a black bow tie around her neck. Her legs were covered in dark-brown slacks and black shoes on her feet. She also donned a hat, similarly to Yori next to her, however, her headgear of choice was a fedora instead of a top hat, black and white in colouring.

"My apologies, Frances."

Frances? That's quite the unusual name. Must be a foreigner, I guess. "Yeah, yeah, it's okay, buddy." she chuckled and gave Yori a light tap on the back, before turning to me and holding her hand out. "Hey kid, the name's Frances. Frances Baishou, SHSL Tapdancer. Take your time learnin' how to say my name, please, I don't like mispronounciations, yeah?"

 **FRANCES BAISHOU - SHSL TAPDANCER**

"Will do." I met her hand and she shook it firmly, almost like a man would. "I'm Tsukushi Hananari-"

"The SHSL Defense Attorney." she interrupted, completing my introduction for me. My eyes widened, had she heard of me before? "I heard you loud and clear when you introduced yourself to Yori here, don't sweat it." she flashed me a big smile. "You're the one who wouldn't wake up, right? Asuyo was pissed about that, she wanted to organize the rooms back at the hotel by gender while we're here."

"Excuse me, who?"

"Asuyo!" Yori chimed in, repeating the other girl's name. "She's another one of us Hope's Peak students, but she left a little while ago along with the Prosecutor." There we go again, talking about this SHSL Prosecutor... I really want to meet her as soon as possible - having someone half-share a talent might be a good starting point to make conversation, after all.

"Did they tell you where they'd be going?" I asked, determined to find the other legal warrior in this damned city.

Yori and Frances exchanged quick glances - how did she manage to keep her combo while not looking at the screen? "The florist, if I recall correctly." Yori nodded, confirming his own statement in his mind. "It's a little far away from here. If you go down this road, then turn left, you'll reach it."

How the hell does he know? "I'd think you couldn't see wherever you were going, Yori... so how did you know?"

"And I cannot _see_ , true" he chuckled "But, even if my eyesight is not the best, I have a remarkable sense of direction, if I do say so myself."

I mouthed a quiet 'oh' and apologized for the question before leaving the arcade, three sets of eyes on my back - or so I sensed. Probably just my imagination, though. To the flower shop I go.


	3. Chapter 0-2: Meet Your Other Mates

It wasn't long after I left the arcade that a new building came into view among the grey buildings of the walled city. A short distance away from me was a humble edifice, the outer walls coloured in a soft pink-ish colour with big, dark purple flowers of many sizes and shapes painted onto them. The outer ring of the building had a bunch of flower pots with various colours and types of flowers blooming from within them, and the sign above the glass entryway read 'Floral Fantasies', the dot above the 'I' being cleverly replaced by a flower.

As I approached the building, I noticed a girl in a dark blue kimono that reached just around the knees, dotted with silver drawings of flowers - can't get enough of this motif around this place, can I? - and a silver belt-like fabric that seemed to tie into a knot behind her back. Her bottom half was concealed by the skirt-half of the kimono, as well a thin black stocking that climbed her legs up until the mid-thigh, and silver high heels. She also boasted cobalt blue hair that was tied into a bun on top of her head, with - guess what - white flowers woven into it so it could stay propped up.

Next to her was another lady. Well, maybe lady isn't the most appropriate way to describe her, as she is just around my age, I guess... but she was certainly dressed very maturely. She wore a plain white shirt with a black pair of sunglasses hanging from the collar. She also had a black business jacket, as well as a black pair of gloves, black pants and black high heels. The only thing that wasn't black on her, actually, was her beautiful, straight shoulder-length white hair and her emerald-green eyes.

"You have been staring intently at us for quite some time, young man. Is something the matter?" the woman in black woke me from my observations quite monotonely, almost as if she was bored by my sudden appearance.

The cobalt-blue girl turned to her side and was met by a blushing me. "Oh hello there!" her voice was much more emotional, and it had a silky smooth tone that played itself like music to my ears.

Embarassingly, I decided to step forward and introduce myself. "Hello" I scratch my arm, mustering a playful, yet shy smile. "I'm Tsukushi Hananari, nice to meet you. SHSL Defense Attorney" I held my hand out, waiting to be met by either one of the girls in front of me.

"Oh, you must be the one who had yet to wake up!" the girl in the kimono twirled a piece of her hair around her index finger before making both her hands meet mine, shaking them simultaneously. "I hadn't had the pleasure of speaking with you yet. My name is Kikyo Namikaze, but you are more than welcome to call me Kikyo. I am the SHSL Hair Stylist." she said, politely a grin on her face.

 **KIKYO NAMIKAZE - SHSL HAIR STYLIST**

Hair stylist, huh? That's a pretty interesting talent. Granted, it won't give you much fame, fortune or anything inbetween - or at least I wouldn't think so - but it sounds cool enough.

I turned my eyes to the other woman who simply observed me as she tapped the bridge of her nose with her glove-covered index finger. "And you are...?"

"What makes you think I'd be willing to tell my own personal information to a stranger?" she addressed me with suspicion, making me tilt my head, eyes widened. What a weird gal - although I kind of understand her point. We really are just a bunch of strangers who got thrown in here, and we don't know each other. "For all I know, we can have the SHSL Serial Killer in front of us, pretending to be another person in order to gain our trust. Or the SHSL Spy, trying to gain some precious information on all of us."

"Y-You do have a point..." I stuttered. What would you expect me to do, anyway? Up until now, no one had any problems with telling me their _name_.

Kikyo decided to hop into the conversation and give me an interesting detail. "She also didn't tell me her real name. However, she prefers to go by the nickname 'Blackjack 21', or simply 'Blackjack'. And she's the SHSL Information Broker." she explained, air-quoting the nickname.

 **BLACKJACK 21? - SHSL INFORMATION BROKER**

"Miss Namikaze, I have told you before that it is not a nickname. It is simply the name I choose to go by in my business." she corrected Kikyo's statement, receiving an apologetic shrug from the hairstylist.

"So... defense attorney, yes? That sounds like quite the job." Kikyo tried to make conversation, a big, warm smile on her face.

"That's right! It's a lot of work, but I can manage." I answer truthfully, recalling all the times in court where I thought I was done for, only to be saved by my random epiphanies. "Hair stylist is a pretty interesting talent as well! I take it you do your own hair?"

Kikyo chuckled at the question. "I do, actually! Not to brag, but I quite like the work I do on myself! Most hair stylists can't do it too well, but I guess I was gifted, yes? Again, I'm sorry if I sound conceited." she scratched the nape of her neck.

"No, no, not at all!" I laugh lowly, turning to Blackjack. "How about you, Blackjack? What does an information broker do?"

She eyed me, green eyes digging into my soul, making me flinch if only for a split second. "I search for information, and sell it for a price. That is about it." a succint explanation, to be sure. Seems like this one isn't too keen on talking.

Suddenly, the very reason I came around here popped back into my mind. "Have any of you seen a prosecutor? The SHSL Prosecutor, to be precise."

"Ah, Miss Nakajima, surely." Blackjack responded, startling Kikyo into recalling something as well.

"She was here a while ago!" at those words, I immediately deflated. Pursuing this god forsaken attorney is starting to feel like a wild-goose chase. "She left with Eita and Asuyo a little bit ago, said they were going to the diner." she added a new location for me to try - and probably fail - to find the prosecutor, if my past three ventures were any indication.

With a defeated sigh, I picked myself up and said goodbye to the two girls, hoping to leave for the diner, until a boy caught my attention as he left from inside the flower shop. He wore a full body brown jumpsuit, much like the ones janitors wore in big company buildings, brown working boots and a grey cap on his head, from which protruted strands of short, shaggy black hair. His eyes were covered by the tip of the cap, but the glimpse I caught of them made them look hooded and amber-coloured.

"Listen to this, ladies." he began, almost as if he was being forced to talk. His voice was lazy and drawn-out. "That good-for-nothing boxer left crumbs _all over_ the supermarket aisle because he decided to destroy all the chocolate cookies! And now he's telling me to clean it up!" he complained. "Do I look like a janitor? NO! But now that I know there's a mess over there, I can't help but go clean!"

 _Oh god, no. Not the cookies._

"Who're you?" he groaned as he looked at my chest, careful not to let his eyes be seen - for some reason. "Haven't seen you 'round before, have I?"

I hurriedly held my hand out, similarly to how I did to Kikyo and Blackjack, and hoped for him to shake it. "No, no, I overslept and I'm going around town for the first time now. The name's Tsukushi Hananari, SHSL Defense Attorney. Glad to meet you!"

"Defense attorney, huh?" he scoffed. "Too much work. I'm Kiyoshi Ikeda, but you can call me Kiyo. SHSL Custodian. And before you even _think_ about it... no, that's not the same thing as a janitor."

 **KIYOSHI IKEDA - SHSL CUSTODIAN**

It's like he took the question right out of my mouth, and by the rage he seems to have against being called a janitor, I'm glad he did. "Now I need to go to the supermarket and clean that health nut's mess. God, I hate litter..." he ranted as he moved away from us and towards the supermarket, taking the road I came from.

"That was Mr. Ikeda" Blackjack added, rather uselessly. He'd just introduced himself to me, I'd assume I wouldn't need a reassurance of his name. "He abhorres any kind of littering or trash on the floor, so try to not anger him."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I raise an eyebrow at Blackjack's suspicions and turn around, facing the road in front of me. "See you later, girls, it was very nice meeting you!" I excused myself with a wave, receiving a wave from both the girls, as well a goodbye smile from Kikyo. Blackjack, however, had the deadpan expression that was starting to look more and more like her signature look.

* * *

A good few minutes into walking a curvy road, surrounded by locked buildings, houses and shops, I ended up in front of a grey building with a red neon sign reading **'DINER: OPEN FROM 7AM TO 10PM'**.

 _Pretty weird timespan..._

Unphased by that information, though, I decided to walk in. The inside of the diner was like everything I imagine a retro diner to look like. Black and white checkered floor, red stools along a white stand, red booths with a plain white table, neon signs of burgers and hot dogs dotted around the white cement walls, along with a few framed documents or something. The western wall had a square hole in it that led to the kitchen, I'd assume, if what I saw beyond it was to be believed. The only thing missing to make this a perfect set for an 80's movie would be a flirty waitress with an outdated hairdo and a yellow and red striped outfit, a white apron an- I should stop.

"Excuse me?" a male voice broke me from my thoughts. Why I always am lost in thought after I go inside a building is beyond me, though. Maybe I just like taking in my surroundings. "Is everything alright, sir?"

I was met by a young man with soft, elegant features to match his formal, equally elegant outfit of choice. His high-collared black tuxedo jacket did quite a bad job at hiding his black vest and white dress shirt underneath - yeah, white button-up shirts seem to be a trend I skipped out on - and black pants, as well black dress shoes and thin, clean white gloves. A golden chain connected his breast pocket to one of the golden buttons on his jacket, presumably part of a pocket watch. His gentle face was adorned with red hair, much similar to mine, although not nearly as messy as my own. He also boasted light brown eyes.

The politeness I was treated with right off the bat took me by surprise, I admit. "I'm fine, thank you." I approached him, as well the other boy sat down on the booth who had now began ignoring me for some reason. "I don't think I've seen you, right? I woke up a little bit ago."

"Then you must be the one who wouldn't wake up at the hotel, correct?" I see my reputation here precedes me. What a rotten first impression to make... "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, new master. My name is Yuki Batora, SHSL Butler. My services are at your disposal from this moment onward, if need be."

 **YUKI BATORA - SHSL BUTLER**

"My name is Tsukushi Hananari. Nice to meet you, Yuki" I smiled and held my hand out, immediately being met by his colder, smaller hand. His pale fingers then moved from my hand to his breast pocket, confirming my hypothesis, before glancing at it and putting it back in place. "Nice watch."

Yuki looked at me with a genuine, warm smile. "Why thank you, Master Hananari. It is a family heirloom." he nodded, patting his chest right where the watch was lightly, with a certain pride to his expression. "Would you like to sit down and have a cup of tea with us? It would be my pleasure to serve you my signature infusion."

I sat down in the booth hesitantly, not wanting to disturb Yuki but eventually caving in to his offer. "Thank you, Yuki." I said, being answered only by a nod as he pushed open the door to the kitchen. I could peek all I wanted, but I couldn't seem to get a good view of what he was doing through the large window on the wall. Realizing I've been ignoring the elephant in the room, I look back at the other boy who was sat down with the Butler, only to be startled by finding him already looking intently at me. I can't really complain much - I do it a lot too - but I'd like to think I'm a bit more discreet.

His hooded, light-purple eyes gave him a drowsy and uninterested expression, almost making him look half-asleep, although it'd be a more convincing act if he weren't staring directly into my eyes. The messy locks that framed his face neatly were platinum blond in colour, making the rebellious ahoge he had pointing to the right stick out like a sore thumb - although not in a bad way, particularly. He wore quite a few layers of visible clothing, starting by the white button-up shirt - need I say anything more - under a light-brown blazer, under a black and white jacket, that looked a little bit like a sweater, if anything. By his side, he had a white coat with black detailing, a.k.a. another layer of clothes. He also wore black pants and shoes which, again, sounded like a staple.

Makes me feel like everyone's wearing a uniform or something.

"Is... something the matter?"

"Nothing at all." his voice was monotone, almost robotic, but had a nice ring to it. It was almost... pleasant to hear. "I was just looking at you. Is there something wrong with that?" he continued

"N-Not at all..." I shrugged as I stuttered and a bit of an awkward silence lurked in the air.

Suddenly, Yuki appeared by our side, a silver tray with a teapot and a white, porcelain cup with purple drawings on it. "Here's the tea, Master Hananari. I hope you enjoy." he commented as he sat down in the stool by the side. "I see you've met Master Kurogane, yes?"

"Kind of..."

"Kind of?" said the other kid. "You haven't talked to me." his voice was still as monotone as before. "I was here, lost in thought."

Yuki showed legitimate curiosity in his statement. "What were you thinking about, pray tell?"

"I sense immediate danger. A big catastrophe that has only now began to unfold upon us. Batora, don't you feel it?" Yuki nodded negatively, eyes widened and his usual small smile now vanished, replaced by slightly parted lips. "I feel death."

"D-Death?" I couldn't contain my surprise, and neither could Yuki, judging by how he gasped. "What do you mean, death?"

He rested his elbows on the table, intertwined his fingers and let his sharp nose rest on the back of his own hands. His soft, almost angelic features made him look a bit feminine, but even so, he sounded menacing. I mean, talking about death with little to no emotion in one's voice is quite strange. "Yes, death. Murder."

Yuki took his hands up to his chest. "Master Kurogane! Please don't say such things!"

"It's my prediction, anyway." his expression was still deadpan and without any emotion, making this topic of conversation all the more uncomfortable. "And my calculations are always accurate."

"There's a first time for everything, master..." Yuki tried to stay hopeful and shrug it off, but there was something in the air that made those words believable.

The other boy shot a glare at the Butler and then closed his eyes again. "That is true. Only time will tell." he stood up and made his way to the front door. "The name's Eita Kurogane, SHSL Estimator. Nice to meet you, Hananari." he walked out without another word.

 **EITA KUROGANE - SHSL ESTIMATOR**

What was that all about...?

"Pay Master Kurogane no mind, please." Yuki pleaded. "He is probably trying to scare us, Master Hananari. Enjoy your tea, please." he pushed the tray further onto the table and closer to me.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki, but I really need to go... I'm searching for the SHSL Prosecutor, as well as going around town and all that. Do you mind if I skip on this one?"

Yuki's eyes turned down and his face dropped, a little bit disappointed before perking right up again. "I know! There are a few takeout cups in the kitchen, would you like me to pour the tea in there for you to consume later?" I thanked him for the offer and left the diner with a white plastic cup, sealed with a black plastic so the heat would stay inside the actual container. The cup didn't feel warm at all, though.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 _ **Yuki's Special Tea**_

 _Yuki's signature herb infusion, made with all the love and care of a professional butler. It is an unlikely mixture of ginger, peppermint and lemon that actually tastes good, despite sounding absolutely despicable. Yuki always carries spare baggies of this special tea around him so he can serve it to anyone on the fly._

* * *

The walk from the diner to the ranch was one of the longest, if not the longest one I had between any two buildings - possibly being a close second to the walk between the hotel and the supermarket. The ranch itself was divided into three sections from what I could gather at the entrance. There was a set of open-air pens with loads of cute little animals inside like pigs, cows and sheep to my left; a vast orchard to my right; and between the two, a grand building - similar to a barn - erected out of light brown wood with darker wood setting the corners and the sides apart from the walls themselves. The doors to the barn were slammed open, and from the inside, I was just drowning in the smell of manure and wet fur. On top of said open doors, was a plaque similar to the hotel's where the words 'WELCOME TO YELLOWSEED RANCH' were engraved neatly.

There were horses inside, though, and I like horses. Like, _a lot_.

Ignoring my darling little equestrians for a second, I turned to my left and ventured inbetween the 'moo's and the 'bah's, the overpowering smell of manure still very much present in the air. Pigs, rabbits, cows and sheep were scattered around the grassy expanse, and the farthest entrance from the little 'hallway' was to a small pond with ducks in it. The cool thing about the duck pen, though, was that there was a guy resting his back on the wood column that acted as the corner between two sides of the rectangular space, throwing little pieces of bread to the green and gray ducks at his feet.

I walked a little further, my feet rustling the grass undernath them making the boy turn around suddenly, making his features more prominent. He had a small nose and a little scar on his cheek, partially hidden by his messy, jet black hair, its bangs almost concealing bright red eyes. His clothing, believe it or not, had no white button-up shirts at all. I know, shocking. He was sporting a white, warm-looking turtleneck shirt under a black coat, the strap of a Nikon camera wrapped around the back of his neck. As far as legwear went, he was wearing dark blue jeans and shiny black flats.

"Oi!" he waved, gesturing me to come on over to his side. I walked over to the pen and rested my elbows on the criss-crossed wood that made the walls. "Hello there, haven't seen you around." he turned back around and rested his butt back on the wooden corner, throwing another little piece of bread to the baby duck below him.

"I'm the heavy sleeper." I joke.

"You're the one who wouldn't wake up then?" he said after laughing. "We waited a bit for you, you know? Banged on your door quite a while, as well. Heavy sleeper is a little bit of an understatement, right?" he laughed again, dropping another piece of bread. Despite his laid-back attitude, he struck me as polite, with his clear and melodious voice.

I laugh quietly. "I guess. I'm Tsukushi Hananari, SHSL Defense Attorney. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." he dropped a piece of bread and held his hand out, shaking mine vigorously. "I'm Yatarou. Yatarou Nekomirin, SHSL International Tour Guide. I know, it's quite the long title, and it makes my introductions a bit winded, but I hope you can look past that." he turns back around.

 **YATAROU NEKOMIRIN - SHSL INTERNATIONAL TOUR GUIDE**

"Are you all alone here?" I ask, reviving the conversation.

"You haven't been to the plantation yet? Or the stables, is that right?" he asks, dropping his last piece of bread farther away from him before quickly rushing out of the pen, leaving the satisfied ducks to go back to their daily lives. "Most people prefer the cute horses or the peaceful wind rustling the leaves over coming down here with a bunch of stinky animals. I quite like animals, myself."

"So do I!" I state after agreeing with his previous statement. I guess it'd be expected for one to choose fruit trees over walking, talking, breathing pieces of beef and pork. Not that I see farm animals that way! Just saying, most people do.

"Well, that means you haven't met our lovely neighbourhood Gardener yet, isn't that right?" he cheered, wrapping an arm around my back and pushing me to the front of the ranch. "Come now, I'll take you to her." I nodded and started walking alongside him to the front gate and around the stables, until we reached the refreshing shade of the orchard.

In the distance, I noticed some girl tilling land right beside the stable wall. "Is that her?"

"Right you are." he whispered. "She's a little shy, just so you know. I'm sure you'll do a good job of talking to her, though, isn't that right?" it's around this point that I notice a habit forming in his speech - or his catchphrase to put it simply. Not that I mind, I might have a few ticks of my own that I don't notice half the time. "Excuse me? Chigusa?" he called, making the girl turn around. I notice a bit of a startled look on her face as she noticed my presence.

Yatarou and I approached the tan girl, her features becoming ever closer. Her light brown hair dropped down from under a straw hat with a green ribbon on it, and was tied into two french braids, one on each side of her face, contrasting her sharp eyes that were as green as nature itself. Around those emerald orbs, were the thin white rim of her glasses. She wore a plain white t-shirt with denim overalls covering the lower half of it and strapping around the shoulders. The bottom of her overalls stopped around the mid-thigh, making her legs bare, were it not for the knee-length, clean white socks with a red stripe on the upper hem. She also wore dirty white sneakers that definitely looked like they'd seen better days - they looked worn out from all the walking and well, gardening.

"H-Hello there, Yatarou... who's your friend there...?" she took her hat off and fanned herself with its wide rim.

When Yatarou gave me a light push, I stepped forward. "I'm Tsukushi Hananari!"

"Oh, hello there..." her voice was weak, which was somewhat understandable due to her short and fragile build. "I'm Chigusa..."

When Yatarou said she was shy, he wasn't kidding. This poor girl looks exhausted just from talking to me.

"It's um... nice to meet you, Tsukushi." she held out her hand, and mine met hers instantly.

"Me too! By the way, I'm the SHSL Defense Attorney. You're a SHSL student too, right?" I ask, trying to keep a conversation rolling.

She nodded, a weak smile on her face. "I am... Chigusa Takagawa, SHSL Gardener."

 **CHIGUSA TAKAGAWA - SHSL GARDENER**

"Gardener?" I repeat, receiving a nod from her. "An interesting title! What do you do exactly?"

"Well, not much... I till the land, plant a few seeds, water them... it's very refreshing to see the fruits of my work."

Was... _Was that a pun?_

"I see..." I nod assuringly. "Sounds like a lot of work!"

"Oh, it is... But I don't mind. Gardening is my passion." she reassured back. "Um... about lawyer-ing, though... or law-ing, perhaps... how is it? Do you find it fun? Is it a lot of work? I'd like to learn about it." for someone so shy, she sure is curious.

I was taken aback by her sudden questions, but began answering them nonetheless. If memory serves, she _was_ the _first_ person to show any interest, after all. "Well..." I begin. "I like it quite a bit. There's a sort of aura around courtrooms that I really like. It's not so much physically tiring as it is mentally. You have to be on your toes for a long time, trying to get your client acquitted, and swerving around the prosecution's argument, while building your own with your evidence. It's fun, I guess, but also exhausting. Much like gardening is for you, I'd imagine."

She smiled and nodded. "That's exactly right..."

"Speaking of prosecution and courtrooms and the like, though... have any you seen the SHSL Prosecutor? I've been searching high and low for her and I haven't seen hide or hair of her yet. I'd like to meet her."

"Akahana? She still hasn't left the Central Plaza, I think." Yatarou chimed in. "There's a gate on the outer wall there. It leads to the town center, or the plaza. She was over there with two other people, I think..."

"There's a Central Plaza?" Chigusa asked. "I haven't seen it..."

"Yeah!" Yatarou pointed backwards to the outer wall - well, technically, he pointed towards an apple tree - and cocked his head to the right. "There's a graveyard and this weird, giant blue diamond thingy. Akahana was pretty amused by it so she went around town asking everyone about it. No one knew what it was, though. Or at least I don't think they did."

Maybe this is the final stretch, Tsukushi.

Time to sprint over there before you miss her _again_.

* * *

I made my way towards the wall that divided our current sector from the main circle in the center of all these walls - the GPS on my Electro-ID was a pretty useful tool. Underneath a cylindrical tunnel that went on for a little less than sixty feet, the flickering candles, hung on the walls in golden candelabras that reminded me a little to much of medieval times, were the only source of light around the dark corridor. On the other side was... well, more walls. A giant circular wall towered over, surrounding me, although it was pretty big in diameter. A bunch of doors similar to the one I'd just exited out of presented themselves around the perimeter, but they were all blocked by thick metal doors.

To my right, I found the source of Yatarou's confusion - the giant blue diamond-looking structure. Although a jumbled mess of shapes, making the blue gem have its fair share of spikes, it was nothing short of a breathtaking sight. The way that the sunlight glistened off the stained glass-like gem, reflecting the beams of light in different directions, was marvelous, and the sun entered through the big, gaping hole in the middle of the rock. It was quite the geological marvel, and I'm not one to fanboy over rocks, I tell you.

To my left, was a much grimmer sight. A small rectangular stone wall surrounded what seemed to be a little patch of grass, tombstone-like rocks erecting themselves from the ground. Even from far away, I could distinctly see the moss growing on the surrounding rock, and the rusty iron spears that rose from inside said wall. That must be the graveyard...

You know what? All this time I missed that damn prosecutor, but it's gonna be real different now. Yatarou told me she'd be at the diamond thingy, so I'll start looking for her by the graves! Yes, a logical conclusion, indeed... I'm really proud of myself on that one.

"Hello there?" I approached a couple that seemed to be lost in conversation. Taken aback by the sudden third person, the boy who'd been standing with his back turned to me, spun around and faced me.

He was not a muscular guy, by any means, but he wasn't skinny as well. He had this lean, yet average well-built body structure that doesn't stand out too much, although his face was a different story. His facial features were as youthful as a high school student could be, being borderline babyfaced, and his clear skin was only tainted by a spot of darkness - a beauty mark - under one of his almond-shaped brown eyes, perfectly framed by his short, jet-black hair. His outfit consisted of a black sleeveless jacket that, as it was unzipped, gave me a sneakpeek of the white t-shirt he hid underneath. He also had black bermuda shorts and brown oxford shoes.

"Why hello." he addressed me with a courteous bow. "It seems we have yet to meet, isn't that so?"

I simply nodded and outstretched my arm for what felt like the sixtieth time today. "Don't think so, I woke up but a couple hours ago, after all. My name is Tsukushi Hananari, the SHSL Defense Attorney! Nice to meet you."

The boy simply held out his hand, meeting mine in a gentlemanly handshake. "It's quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hananari-san. They call me Shizuka Matsuoka. As for my talent, I'd like you to take a guess." he challenged.

"Oh, I don't know..." I started listing random titles that popped up in my head, ranging from a SHSL Soccer Player to a SHSL Fashion Designer, all the while reaching the performative arts and languages, skimming for possible talents. The result was always the same, though, a negative shake of the head. Be it as it were, though, Shizuka here boasted little to no distinguishing features to set his talent apart. That is unless, he was going for the SHSL Normal Teenager look.

"Those were quite creative, yes." he chuckled. "But not quite. I am the SHSL Street Magician. The Criss Angel to Hanamichi-san's David Copperfield, if you're familiar with the big names in the magic industry. Again, it is a pleasure to meet you." he bowed.

 **SHIZUKA MATSUOKA - SHSL STREET MAGICIAN**

"Is that so?" I ask, tilting my head to the right. "I find it weird that you'd have such a similar talent to Yori's. To each their own, though! I'd like to see you perform sometime, if at all poss-" I cut myself off as I eyed the girl behind Shizuka. She was glaring at me with fury buried deep in her pupils. "Miss, are you okay?"

"Don't you talk to me like that." she spat coldly, making me flinch. The girl herself was not a short, fragile little lady like I was used to seeing - she was tall and sturdy-looking. She wore a long, mint green top, its long sleeves peeking out below the hem of her black jacket's sleeves, along with a bird brooch on her right chest area, and black leggings. Her hair was a shoulder-length, wavy mop of chocolate brown, contrasting the paleness of her skin and angular jawline, and harmonizing with the dark brown of her oval eyes. Holding the chocolate waves was a mint green band that matched the top she was also wearing.

What bug bit _this_ sack of butterflies?

"Listen to me, little pipsqueak!" the girl stomped over to me, dark blue pump heels smashing the grass underneath her. Her index finger was outstretched, and was now pointing directly at me, poking my chest. "I waited so long for you to turn up so we could hurry up and divide our dorms by gender!"

"Dorms? What dorms?"

"The rooms at the hotel, you ignorant buffoon!" she was flaming, eyes squinted and a bit angry. "We're all stuck here, and we don't even have organized living space! What do you have to say for yourself?"

I was at a loss for words. No one had ever talked to me like this over sleeping a little too much. "S-Sorry...?" I mumble out an excuse, which, although heartfelt, fell a little short of the girl's expectations.

"Ugh, I guess it's okay." she regained her composure and became the very epitome of peace. Something I didn't expect this suddenly. "Sorry for the outburst. My name is Asuyo Uemura, SHSL Landlord. Organization in group living is key, so we must file ourselves accordingly while we remain here."

 **ASUYO UEMURA - SHSL LANDLORD**

"It's very nice to meet you." I nod, meeting her hand in a shake, like I'd done with Shizuka. "As I said before, I'm Tsukushi Hananari. SHSL Defense Attorney."

"Defense Attorney?" Asuyo seemed to remember something. "Would you look at that! We have two attorneys on our hands!" That sentence made me recall the motve why I came here. I really hope these lapses in short-term memory are secondary effects from me not remembering what the hell happened before we came here, because if not, I'm in some deep trouble with all the cases back home.

"Speaking of which..." Shizuka eyed around him and looked straight at the blue diamond. "I believe Nakajima-san said she would spend quite a while by the sundial over there. Maybe, if you're quick on your feet, you might catch up to her." he pointed to the giant diamond on the other side of the circular plaza.

I just nodded and waved them goodbye as I made a sprint over to the... sundial? The hell is that...?

* * *

It was nothing more than a forty-second long run before I was by the blue gem. In front of it stood a girl I had yet to cross paths with, which made me all the more hopeful.

From the side, the pensive girl scratched her scarred chin as her bright blue eyes darted all over the shining diamond, long black eyelashes being ever noticeable. Her auburn red hair was tied up in a bun above her head, much like Kikyo's, although this girl's is a bit more composed. As far as clothing went, I spied a white, short-sleeved blouse under her navy blue jacket, a yellow prosecutor's badge shining discreetly from the lapel. The blue on her jacket complimented her knee-length skirt of the same colour quite well, and a pair of white stilletos adorned her feet. Even with a profile view, her cheekbones were prominent and her lipstick shone a blood red that could be seen from a mile away. Behind those red lips, however, there were pearl-white teeth.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from looking at me so intently." her soft voice spoke up after a sophisticated clear of the throat - is that even possible?

I blushed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry about that. I've been searching high and low for this Prosecutor...?" I end my sentence in a questioning sense, as if I was asking her if she was it, which I sincerely hope is the case.

"Well, you've found her."

 _Jackpot._

"Oh, thank god! I've been looking all around Valley Views..." I sigh in relief.

"What for?" she turned to me.

"Well, I'm also a lawyer." she had her eyes widened as I told her. Then she eyed me from top to bottom, biting her bottom lip. What a time to be judging my clothes.

"A lawyer, yes? It's a pleasure to have a fellow colleague around. My name is Akahana Nakajima, SHSL Prosecuting Attorney. I look forward to working with you."

 **AKAHANA NAKAJIMA - SHSL PROSECUTING ATTORNEY**

"I'm Tsukushi Hananari, SHSL Defense Attorney!" our hands met in a shake before a loud ring echoed throughout the area. It seemed to come from one of the public speakers that were hung on the street lights between the graveyard and the sundial.

 _"Dear students of Hope's Peak Academy's 42nd Class, please meet at the Sierra Resort in thirty minutes. Now that all of you have had the time to know each other better, it is time for the MKG activity to commence! I repeat, Sierra Resort in twenty minutes. This is a public service announcement by Headmaster Monokuma."_

* * *

 **A/N: If I were you, I wouldn't expect updates to roll in this quickly, but again, I'm really excited about this story and all, and I wanted to get character introductions over and done with so we can get into the real fun! As you can expect, Monokuma's gonna be introduced next chapter! Unfortunately, I'll have to go on a hiatus for a few weeks since I have no means of publishing, but I hope it'll be as short-lived as possible!**

 **Tell me: from all 16 students, who do you like best? What do you think of Tsukushi as a protagonist? Tell me all about it in the reviews!**

 **Also! I've submitted two OCs that got accepted into two Danganronpa fan stories I'm really excited for! Links to both of them are in my profile if you feel like checking them out - you will not be disappointed.** **Yamazaki out!**


	4. Chapter 0-3: Kill Your Mates?

Hopeful to learn more about what's happening around me, Akahana and I locked eyes for a quick second before nodding and rushing back to the door that led to Valley Views, Asuyo and Shizuka close on our tail. It was a quick, silent jog. The only sounds present were the stampede of footsteps and Asuyo's panting, trying to steady her balance as she ran in those outlandish high heels, all the while trying to maintain her speed.

In a matter of minutes, us four were met by a few others, locked outside the entrance to the Sierra Resort, the familiar rustic building that housed my awakening. One last pair of people rushed through the wooden corral door and met us at the resort's patio, making the doors open automatically and silently, a contrast to how creaky they were earlier today.

"D-Did you guys do that?" Chigusa asked, embracing her straw hat close to her chest.

Yori turned around and tilted his head. "Did something happen, Chigusa?" Figures the blind one wouldn't notice the door opening.

"The door opened, Yori" Frances pat Yori's shoulder, still acting as his human walking stick. "And no one's on the other side." Yori mouthed an 'oh' and nodded, turning back to the hotel.

Hesitantly, and surprisingly enough, it was Kikyo to venture inside first, as the rest of us just stood there, bewildered and rooted to the ground by our very own confusion. "Helloooooooooo?" she looked around as she called for someone "Is anyone here?"

It didn't take long before another one of us went inside as well. "How _raro_..."

"Is something the matter, Master Inubarashi?" Yuki was the third to go in, and by now, the remainder of us were already woken up from our daze, or at least, woken up enough to step inside the building, being greeted with the central heating of the main entrance - a contrast that Riou seemed pretty happy about. Can't be too easy being shirtless with all this wind running amok.

" _Si_ , Herr Batora! There is no one _ici_!"

Sure enough, as far as we could see, there was no one visible from the main gate. But that doesn't really mean the room was empty, right...? Right.

A white blur came from behind the reception desk, rushing up before curling into a ball in the air - I believe that would be a somersault - and landing perfectly on the wooden counter he came from, boasting the posture of a professional gymnast. The appearance of said gymnast, though, was what threw us all into a confused frenzy of questions. It was a teddy bear colored half white and half black, the colors divided by a vertical line cutting the bear into the two halves. The eye on the white side was a black bead, similar to normal teddy bears, and the eye on the black side was a pulsating, red scar that lit up. Out of his stubby paws, protruted three metal spikes he used to wave at us.

"What the hell..." Asuyo whispered to herself, eyes widened by what was in front of her. The other fifteen of us shared similar expressions of disbelief, even the expressionless Eita.

But the surprises were nowhere near over. "Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Walled City of Anghern! I see you've all met, yes?"

"Y-You can talk!?" Yatarou's camera was right in front of his face as he tried to snap a shot of the situation, but immediately fell back down to his chest after he heard the robotic, evil voice of the bear.

"Yes, I can talk, Mahiru wannabe." he mocked before bursting into a malicious laugh.

"Mahiru?" Kiyo tilted his head. "Who the hell is that? Not a litterer, I hope."

The bear shook his head and sat down at the edge of the counter, legs dangling off. "You'll find out soon enough. But enough babbling! I am Principal Monokuma, head of Hope's Peak, and I welcome you all to Hope's Peak Academy's MKG activity, that will take place here, in the deserted walled city!"

Eita raised his hand, accidentally bumping it against Yuzuru on the way up. Expected since there realy isn't much space between us. "Excuse me, Monokuma, what is this MKG?" his voice was monotone as always.

"That's _Mister_ Monokuma to you all." he glared. "But we'll get to that soon enough. Anyway, that was a great question! What _is_ the MKG? Any ideas?" he looked around waiting for someone to guess out the acronym - which never works.

"Mono Kuma's Grapes!" Yuzuru was the first to try and guess, being only replied to by sixteen raised eyebrows. Well, the bear doesn't have eyebrows, but you get what I mean.

"No, no, no, jeez..." the bear shook his head as he slapped his forehead with the tip of his arm. "Nothing of the sort. And Monokuma is _one_ word, dumbass."

Blackjack stepped forward and let out an award-winning glare. "Tell us what it is, already. Stop beating around the bush."

"Well, well, someone's an impatient bitch!" Monokuma cackled. "But fair enough... welcome to Hope's Peak Academy's next... Mutual. Killing. Gaaaaaaaame!" he announced, confetti raining on it after being shot out from the poppers behind the reception.

When did he set all of this up, anyway? And _h-_? Wait a minute.

"Killing!?" I shout. He... It? Can't be serious... right?

Monokuma nodded assertively before being cut off by Kikyo. "Killing? As in murdering?"

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Monokuma was just the one to voice all our thoughts. "Yes! You're gonna kill each other, starting today!"

"And why would we do such a thing?" Akahana rested her head on the tip of her thumb, just as she was when I found her at the sundial.

The bear giggled to himself. "I'll tell you that later. Wouldn't want you distracted while I tell you the rest of the details!" he took out a big book out of the topmost drawer of the reception desk and plopped it down in front of him. "Now then... I've told you my name... who I am... where you are... Ah! Next up, we'll talk about your Electro-IDs! Unlock those so I can explain everything to you, idiots!"

Reluctantly, everyone slid their handbook out of their pocket or wherever they had stuck it in, and unlocked it, being greeted by the familiar main menu. Except... something was off. "Hey! What happened to the pet game!?" Kiyo sounded quite annoyed.

"Did you really think I'd let you stay on your phones all day, playing with some dumb virtual pet!?" Monokuma brought his hands up to his outward belly button and just laughed for a while. "Oh, that's rich, janitor boy! Absolutely rich!"

"What did you just call me...!?" he stopped for a while before ran forward, hand clenched in a fist as he rushed to punch the bear, who swiftly dodged the incoming attack.

As he landed back in safety, the bear's voice turned more serious. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... As for why, I was _just_ getting to that."

Defeated but still furious, Kiyo took his stand back in the middle of us, receiving a comforting pat on the shoulder from Chigusa, which he just bumped away, making the Gardener apologize lowly.

Well, that was rude.

"As I was saying!" Monokuma jumped back on the desk and sat down where he was before. "The pet game is now unavailable, and it's been replaced by the rules and regulations option! I believe you're all familiar with it, yes?" I recall hearing about something like that... in the paper I read upstairs, back in the Eagle Suite. "Would someone like to read the rules aloud for the rest of the class?"

A bit of hesitance struck everyone, but eventually Yatarou raised his hand. "I can do it, I guess." With that, everyone clicked the rules and regulations option and saw the window open, revealing a list of rules numbered from 1 to 9.

* * *

 **RULES AND REGULATIONS**

 **Rule #1: All violence against Principal Monokuma is prohibited and will be punished accordingly!**

 **Rule #2: Destruction of any video camera, monitor or speaker is prohibited and will be punished accordingly!**

 **Rule #3: Night Time is a designated time between 10pm and 7am where all students should sleep. All doors will be locked during Night Time and must be unlocked using the Electro-ID. Should this happen, the Door Usage History of the building entered, will be updated.**

 **Rule #4: All students must sleep inside the Sierra Resort's rooms, as to respect the staff's availability. Anyone sleeping outside will be treated as someone sleeping in class and will be punished accordingly!  
**

 **Rule #5: Some doors are locked and must not be broken into! During investigation time, all doors aside from the central plaza doors will unlock.**

 **Rule #6: A student that kills one or two other students, and convinces all others that someone else is the culprit, will graduate, and therefore be able to leave Anghern! Killing more than two students is prohibited, as to prevent winning by mass murdering the class. After each murder, a Class Trial will be held where all students must debate in order to discover the blackened. If successful, the culprit will be punished.**

 **Rule #7: After three students discover the body of a deceased student, a Body Discovery Announcement will call all students over to the scene.**

 **Rule #8: All students that attempt to escape by other means will be punished accordingly.**

 **Rule #9: Principal Monokuma has full reign over the rules. He can add, change or remove rules at will.**

* * *

Yatarou's voice died down after rule #9, and he was only greeted by silence. Unaware of what he just read, he skimmed the text once again and shuddered.

"That's that, everyone!" Monokuma announced, yawning. "I've got some headmaster things to do, so see y-"

Asuyo stepped forward. "Wait! You never answered Akahana's question! Why would we kill each other!?"

"He did answer." Akahana said, quick and simple. "The rules say the reason. If we want to leave, we have to kill someone."

The bear chuckled lowly. "Sounds like Miss Prosecutor over there gets it already!" he looked among us and watched as the expressions of confusion faded and filled themselves with despair. "Oh, the despair! The distrust among you all! I can sense it, and it's making me _sooooo_ excited! Now, does anyone else have any more questions?"

Yuzuru was the one to raise her hand. "I do. What's up with these report cards? There's this star thing on the corner of it."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Monokuma was filled with joy. "Those are places for Despair Shards! As you grow closer and closer to each other, you can get the MKG's special Despair Shards! After getting enough of them, you'll gain... nothing at all! It's only a way for you to grow stronger bonds, just to watch them fall apart when someone dies or betrays you... oh, I can already feel the despair!"

"W-Wait!" I raised my voice and stepped forward, my back turned to the fifteen students behind me, who were now full on crazy with all the information that was dumped on us. This all sounds like some stupid videogame, or some premise for a movie or something... maybe it's all a dream? No. It all feels too real.

* * *

We ended up staying in silence for a good few minutes before Asuyo stepped forward and took a stand behind the reception desk, thrusting the drawers open in search of something. At her third attempt, her face lit up as she took out a big paper and unrolled it onto the table, revealing a blueprint of the floor above us, the rooms. "Just what I was looking for!" she beamed, eyeing the various rooms. "Everyone, gather 'round. It's time for us to finally organize our living space!"

In a few seconds, we gathered around the desk and watched as Asuyo was lost in thought, scribbling on the paper with one of the pencils she took from the holder that stood on the corner of the desk. "What are you doing...?" Chigusa asked, leaning in a bit more.

"Dividing the rooms upstairs, of course! Girls will stay on the flower rooms, and boys will stay on the bird rooms. That way, it'll be more organized, and easier to find people! What do you say?" the silence that ensued showed no one was particularly opposed to the idea, although I thought it a bit unnecessary. Still, whatever floats the Landlord's boat, I guess. "I'll take that as a yes, then! Okay then, let's see."

The final line up of room/student pairings didn't change too much from the initial one. I did stay in the Eagle Suite, which, if you were wondering, was opposite Shizuka's Hawk Suite and next to Kiyo's Swan Suite. Yuki took the Dove Suite, Riou took the Peacock Suite, Eita was in the Owl Suite, Yatarou in the Penguin Suite, and finally, Yori in the Crow Suite. As for the girls, a.k.a. the flower rooms, Blackjack took the Poppy Suite, Frances was put into the Petunia Suite, Chigusa specifically asked for her to be in the Tulip Suite (tulips are her favourite flower), Kikyo got the Lily Suite, Yuzuru went for the Rose Suite, Akahana was put into the Carnation Suite, Asuyo herself into the Daisy Suite, and finally, Maruko took the last room: the Sunflower Suite.

"Is everyone okay with this division, as is?" Asuyo asked before closing the room debate.

A collective nod made her nod back and roll the blueprint back into the drawer, wiping her hands of any dust and putting them on her hips. As I looked at everyone, I could feel the tension. I just felt like everyone was seriously either thinking of murdering or being murdered... I just hope my gut's wrong. Horribly wrong.

"I believe we should all establish a few agreements among us." Akahana broke the silence. "To ensure our own safety, of course."

Everyone showed their curiosity as they turned to her, making her the new star of the show. Yuki couldn't take the Prosecutor's silence anymore. "Master Nakajima, please, be sure to hurry on giving your suggestion! We are all waiting."

"First of all..." she started, not even giving so much as a glance in Yuki's direction. Rude. "We should all meet in the morning. Every morning, before our day begins. That will ensure everyone is okay."

"D-Do you really... think someone... might...?" Chigusa could barely show her surprise, all the while muffling herself by covering her mouth with her left hand.

Akahana was quiet for a bit, but that silence was short-lived. In an instant, she showed Chigusa a concerned look, making the Gardener look down and twiddle with her thumbs. "I'd like to trust everyone, believe me, Chigusa. But I am simply making it so everyone can be a bit more at ease. Every morning, we shall meet in the resort's kitchen at around 8am, so we can see if everyone's okay." she paused "One more thing, I'd like to ask you to not move during the designated Night Time. I'm sure all of us will thank you for letting us sleep without being afraid of a murderer roaming the halls."

The general consensus seemed to put most of us at ease, although the rest were still a bit skeptical about what to think and feel. I still sensed distrust among us, even if it wasn't prominent... and it scared me.

Soon enough, the main lobby was almost empty. Only me and two other people stayed. Akahana said she was going back to the sundial and would appreciate it if no one disturbed her, so my less-than-ideal trip across Valley Views to find someone I could hang out with was... well, fruitless.

My eyes immediately darted towards the Estimator, Eita Kurogane, who was methodically going upstairs, mirroring Riou who was going towards the pool area.

I should check that out sometime soon. Now... should I hang out with someone?

* * *

 _Hang out with Eita?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Eita:** Why are you following me?

 **Tsukushi:** I just... I just wanted to hang out with you, I guess.

 **Eita:** And what makes you think that I would like to spend time with you?

 **Tsukushi:** _Damn... no need to be rude, you know?_

 **Tsukushi:** Well... do you?

 **Eita:** Yes. It'd be pleasant, I guess.

 **Tsukushi:** _What was the point of- Oh, forget it._

 **Eita:** I was just about to sit down in the lounge and read. Care to join me?

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, sure... let me just pick a book.

 **Eita:** Bless you, Hananari.

 **Tsukushi:** Excuse me, what? I didn't sn- Ah... Ah... Achoo!

 **Tsukushi:** _These books are_ really _dusty..._ _How did he...?_

 **Eita:** Would you like to talk about something in particular?

 **Tsukushi:** Well... I guess it can't hurt to know you better. We barely spoke at the diner, after all... Tell me about... your talent?

 **Eita:** It all started when I was very young. I could predict the immediate future by calculating the consequences of current actions. It all came to me like lines, numbers and grids floating in front of me. That ability was eventually found out by the academy, and they invited me to join them this year as the SHSL Estimator. Setsune entered alongside me... I hope she is okay...

 **Tsukushi:** Setsune?

 **Eita:** Pay it no mind, Hananari. Just a careless slip of the tongue. Anyway, that is that. That is how I entered the academy.

 **Tsukushi:** That's pretty cool... you're sort of like a fortune-teller in a sense.

 **Eita:** I would prefer it if you didn't make that comparison. I am the SHSL Estimator, and that is that.

 **Tsukushi:** Sorry for that. Might I ask why?

 **Eita:** I'd rather you don't ask anything regarding that. If at all possible.

 **Tsukushi:** Sure, sure... whatever you say. That talent of yours sounds pretty cool, though. That must be why you caught onto this situation before us. You did say you felt danger and death coming, back at the diner.

 **Eita:** Maybe my talent had to do with it. Or maybe it's common sense. In any case, Hananari, I would rather be left alone now. Not to be rude, I just feel like reading a bit. By myself.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh... that's okay, I guess. Enjoy your reading.

 **Eita:** Wait, before you go... I'd like to apologize for my rudeness back at the diner. If it's any consolation, please take the third book from the left, on the second row of this bookcase. I managed to peek at the title, and it just so happens to be my favourite book. Give it a read sometime, you won't be disappointed.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 ** _'iSaac'_**

The story of a boy named Isaac who was sucked into a digital world, only to be charged with solving the many riddles that it had to offer him. According to the reviews on the back cover it's 'a fantastic mix of mystery and science that's bound to get readers enthralled from the very beggining'. It also happens to be Eita's favourite book!

* * *

 **Eita Kurogane  
Despair Shard obtained!**

Apparently, Eita sees numbers and grids in front of him, and he uses those to calculate what will happen in the immediate future, only using what's happening at the time as reference. He also knows some girl named Setsune who entered Hope's Peak Academy along with him, and he's pretty reluctant to talk about her. Apparently, he has something against fortune-tellers, and gets pretty offended if you compare him to one for his 'seeing the immediate future' abilities.

* * *

I left the second floor lounge and went downstairs after saying goodbye to Eita and taking the book along with me. It really didn't strike me as all that interesting, and I probably wouldn't read it since I'm not really into books, but I guess I was just being polite. As I descended the spiral stairs for the second time today, I was met by quite the ruckus.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Yuzuru was running aimlessly around the lounge, gripping her strawberry blond ponytail next to her face, almost as if her life depended on it. She took a safe place behind the reception desk.

On the other side, was the person she was running away from, a pair of sharp, metal scissors in each hand. "C'mon, Yuzuru, what kind of assassin are you if you're afraid of a haircut!?" Kikyo mocked, trying to make the Assassin give in to her deal. "I swear I'll sneak up on you at night and cut your hair while you're asleep!"

"That'd be disobeying our agreement!" Yuzuru pointed out objectively. "I'm going to tell on you if you don't stop it right now!"

"I'm sure everyone can make an exception for me and you, don't you agree?" she giggled maniacally.

Yuzuru took notice of me going down the stairs and does the thing I wanted her to do the least. "Look! There's Tsukushi!" she screamed at the top of her lung, finger outstretched, pointing at me, much like I do in court.

This _can't_ be good.

The Hair Stylist was immediately alerted and turned around. Right as she was about to greet me, Yuzuru made a run for it and pushes Kikyo out of the way, making her stumble and fall on her back. In an instant, she was already rushing out the front door shouting as she ran. "Thank you, Tsukushi!"

"Not so fast, Kanzaki, you're mine!" Kikyo picked herself up and took the impulse to sprint out the resort on her tail.

If I told you we were told to kill each other a few minutes ago, you wouldn't believe me judged on how happy-go-lucky Yuzuru and Kikyo were.

I sighed and shook my head, peeking down at the basement to check if Riou was still there - which he wasn't - and then moved towards the resort's kitchen, its wooden floors a direct continuation of the lounge's. In the middle of the room, was a long island with a silver sink built into it and a pair of cabinets that led to a trash bin, as well as the plumbing, should any problems arise. On the right wall, there were loads of wooden cabinets stacked with all sorts of foods, as well not one, but four refrigerators. The left wall was almost entirely made of glass, leading to a beautiful view of the garden outside the inn, as well a door leading to it. On the back, a door leading to the freezer.

"Oh hello, Master Hananari!" Yuki greeted as he cocked his head to the side, seeing me enter. He seemed to be cooking something up, quite literally. On one of the island's many seats, Chigusa sat down, tapping randomly on her Electro-ID.

"Hello there, Yuki" I smiled as I stepped towards him. "Cooking?"

He smiled back, nodded and turned back to the stove. "Indeed I am! No doubt there will be some hungry people later today. Dinner time is approaching, after all! So I took it upon myself to prepare tonight's meal. You are okay with this, are you not, Master Hananari?"

"Of course! Thanks a lot, Yuki, you rock!" I give him a quick hug and a pat on the back.

"You compliment me" he chuckles. "Now, if you so wish, take a seat near Master Takagawa while I finish our meal!" he suggested.

With a courteous nod, I turned around and took a seat right across Chigusa. Her braided hair was cascading from either side of her face, and swung lightly as her head shot up to greet me.

"Oh, h-hello Tsukushi" she greeted me politely. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough." I smile at her, and I sense her growing a little bit more at ease. "You?"

"Well enough." she mimicks my response and rests her chin on the table, tangling her fingers above her head.

Might as well try to chat with the girl, huh? She seems nice enough.

* * *

 _Hang out with Chigusa?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** So, have you made any friends, Chigusa?

 **Chigusa:** Well... I'm not too good at talking to people... but there are some... um, very nice people here.

 **Tsukushi:** Like who?

 **Chigusa:** Um... Yuki over there is really polite! Yatarou and Shizuka are... um, pretty cool too. They kept me company today!

 **Tsukushi:** Did they now? That's pretty cool!

 **Chigusa:** Yeah, haha... Yatarou, especially, he was really nice to me this morning! We talked for a while before he went to see the ducks! That must've been when you came over and we met.

 **Tsukushi:** Probably! Hey, mind if I ask you something?

 **Chigusa:** Oh... um... go ahead?

 **Tsukushi:** Can you tell me more about you? Like your talent and your past and stuff.

 **Chigusa:** Well... I guess I can... My parents are both business people and they work for a reeeally big company, so they're always busy and barely had the time to care for me as a child. I had to spend most of my time with my grandfather. He was the one who introduced me to the world of gardening, since he loved gardening himself. Ever since, I liked nature and playing and working around with nature.

 **Tsukushi:** That's pretty interesting! I didn't know your parents were absent. Is that why you're so shy?

 **Chigusa:** Sh-Shy? Well... I guess I am shy... but I, um, I don't think... my parents are to blame. I was never... too interested in... making friends...

 **Tsukushi:** Why is that?

 **Chigusa:** Oh, I'm so thirsty, aren't you?

 **Tsukushi:** _Way to change the subject..._

 **Tsukushi:** I happen to have a drink right here with me... Yuki made it.

 **Chigusa:** Is it okay for me to take it...? I don't want to be... um, a nuisance...

 **Tsukushi:** Don't worry, drink up. It's Yuki's special!

 **Chigusa:** Thanks... and thanks to you too, Yuki...

 **Yuki:** Don't mention it, Master Takagawa.

 **Tsukushi:** _Oh... almost forgot he was listening... Hope he doesn't mind I gave his tea away._

 **Chigusa:** This is delicious! And it's iced, as well!

 **Tsukushi:** _It is?_

 **Tsukushi:** You like iced tea?

 **Chigusa:** It's my favourite! And this flavour! It's so earthy and natural! Yuki, great job, and Tsukushi, thank you! Do you, um, mind if I keep this?

 **Tsukushi:** Of course not, chug it all down if you feel like it.

 **Chigusa:** Will do! But now... I feel like... I need to um, give you something... like, in return.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, don't worry! It's fine, really.

 **Chigusa:** I insist! Whenever I find something that um... I think you're gonna like... I'll give it to you! As thanks, get it?

 **Tsukushi:** _Who am I to deny free gifts?_

 **Yuki:** Master Hananari, Master Takagawa, dinner is ready to be served. Are you hungry?

* * *

 **Offered Item!**  
 _ **Yuki's Special Tea**_

A _really_ wei- um, unique tea Yuki brewed up. Apparently, it's iced, and the container it was in was used to keep the heat out, instead of in! Chigusa seemed to enjoy it a lot, maybe I should ask him to brew _me_ a cup sometime... and not give it away.

* * *

 **Chigusa Takagawa  
Despair Shard obtained!**

Chigusa grew up with absent parents, because they worked at a famous enterprise and were too busy most of the time. Because of it, Chigusa grew up with her grandfather who apparently loved gardening a lot, and that's why she's got such a soft spot for gardening! She also really likes iced tea, apparently. I noticed that whenever she talked about her grandpa (and also, iced tea?) she stuttered a lot less and looked more comfortable. Same thing happened when she talked about Yatarou... I smell a crush.

* * *

 **ACT 0: PROLOGUE - COMPLETE!**

 **Students Remaining: 16/16**

* * *

 **A/N: And _that's_ the end of the prologue! Chapter 1 will be coming at you soon-ish, so keep your eyes peeled! I decided on these two free time events at random, but now I want you guys to tell me who you want to see in the next FTEs! I'll probably have four more before the first deadly life, so be sure to tell me who you want to see using the poll I have up on my profile right now!**

 **QOTC: If you found yourself in our students' situation, where a walking, talking teddy bear tells you to kill one of your classmates, how would you react? Would you actually do it? Tell me all about it!**

 **Also, review replies start next chapter since we actually have something to talk about aside from introductions! Looking forward to it! Yamazaki out.**


	5. Chapter 1-1: Memory Loss

Review replies time!

 **SDproductions:** _I was intentionally going for Shizuka's silence, actually, but I'll admit Riou's was a slip-up on my part. I'll make it up soon enough, wait and see hehe. Also, big thanks for suggesting the poll system for the FTEs! Huge help!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _Thanks for the review and the kind words! If I was in an MKG myself, I'd probably be a victim as well, no questions asked. Wimps unite (?)_

 **Kat the Writer:** _I knew playing all that Phoenix Wright would pay off somehow. I'll leave the puzzle solving to you, though... I still shudder when I think about some real brainbusters in Layton._

 **SatokoHojo:** _I'm really sorry I couldn't really flesh out everyone in this particular chapter, what with everyone talking at once and what-not, but hey, can't win them all, can we? Don't worry though, I already have some interesting plans for Frances! Also, kinda pissed I didn't take the chance to make the Violet Suite joke._

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _Really glad you found the time to read! I loved reading your opinion on all the characters at once, haha. Yuzuru and Kikyo really are the free spirits of the group, aren't they? Also, I interpret Maruko's 'Herr' as mister, just so you know._

 **Guest:** _The Mahiru reference might be a little bit of foreshadowing. Then again, it might've been a mistake on my part... take a guess._

 **Third Cosmic Velocity:** _Really relieved I got Eita's character portrayed the way you wanted!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Thanks a lot! I look forward to it too!_

* * *

 **ACT 1: _Adjusting to Anghern_  
**

 **CHAPTER 1: _Memory Loss_**

* * *

 ** _EARLY MORNING_**

 **Location: Eagle Suite (Tsukushi's Room)  
**

"Rise and shine, assholes! It's now 7am, which marks the end of Night Time! Get off your lazy asses and give it your all to have an amazingly murderous day!" after a short announcement, the speaker crackled back into its unusual silence, leaving only a very upset teen lawyer in its wake. **  
**

What can I say? Even a morning person has his limits.

Slowly but surely, I got up and paced around the blue carpet until I reached the bathroom on the side. Looking in the mirror, I immediately noticed something was different - or rather, it wasn't - and that'd be my clothes. I still had the same outfit as yesterday, which as I remembered the contents of my wardrobe, wasn't too surprising. Still, I must've been really tired to crash in these jeans.

With a quick click, I unbuttoned my pants and stripped myself off my hoodie and the underlying t-shirt, dunking them out the door, just between the door and the desk. A quick shower ought to do me some good... I can only take this stupid killing-spree-loving bear nonsense for so long without getting a bit stressed.

"Hello there, Tsukushi!" an evilly high-pitched voice jolts me right as I'm setting foot in the white floor of the shower, the colder water flowing down the drain.

I shriek, moving my bottom half to behind the partition. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Monokuma doesn't respond at first, he simply stared at the fogging partition and giggled. "Nice dong you got there. It'd be a shame if it got all bloody."

Crap. It's made of glass.

I recoiled quickly, grabbing the towel I had set on the bidet and covering my waist with it shortly before I turned the water back off. "Okay, first of all, that's _seriously_ messed up. Second of all, why are you in my bathroom? And _third_ of all, give me a good reason not to throw your sorry ass over to a bonfire and have a dance party on your ashes?"

"Grue. Some." says the killing-spree-loving bear. How ironic. "You already know the reason though! Go over the evidence again, rookie." he voiced mockingly before bursting into a malicious laugh. God, I hate this bear.

I sighed and shook my head. "The rules."

"Thaaaat's right! Violence against me is a no-no! Break and rules and you get punished!"

"You never really told us what 'punishment' meant." Am I seriously doing this? Asking this stupid bear questions while I'm half naked in a shower? What has my life spiraled into? "Mind elaborating?"

Monokuma let out a quiet chuckle. "You'll see. Now, as I much as I like seeing you naked, I didn't come over here for that."

"Stranger danger."

"Upupu, we're not strangers!" Monokuma replied, patting his forehead with his little stubby paw. "In fact, I know more about you than you think! That's not the point though... I have an announcement to make!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Then tell us later. We're meeting at the kitchen downstairs."

"I know that! Security cameras are fantastic!" he boasted. "But I'm not telling the others. I'm telling _you_!"

Me? What makes me special? Or more importantly... "Can't that wait? Until, you know, _after I showered_?"

"We have a sassy little defense attorney, don't we? I like that. No, it can't. I'm a busy bear, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure watching sixteen helpless students flail around a walled city keeps you very occupied."

"And he's sarcastic as well! Great, we've got an attitude problem. I can look past it if you shut the hell up, though." his tone grew a little bit more menacing, and three metallic claws erected fro-

Erected. I'm naked. That's a bad choice of words.

They _exited_ the tip of the paw, glistening in the light coming from the lamp above them. Eyes widening in a mixture of shock and fear, I gulped and let the psycho bear do the talking. "Now then... tell me, what do you remember? Before you came to this beautiful city, I mean... do you remember what you were doing? Who you were with? Where were you in the first place? Tell me anything you can recall."

"I don't remember anything. That probably doesn't come as any surprise to you, though."

Monokuma chuckled. "At least you're a tiny bit smart. I heard lawyers needed that, and I was beggining to question myself of your talent! In any case, that's true! You all have a minor case of memory loss, courtesy of yours truly!"

"Wh-What!?" I stumbled back, my back hitting the cold wall almost immediately, making me flinch forward. "Why would you do that!? What good could our memories be to you!?"

Monokuma shook his head and turned around. "There, there. That's all I need you to tell the others."

"Answer me, Monokuma!"

He cocked his head to the side, and I spied the red eye on his black half sparkle. "No." And with that, he trailed off the bathroom, me chasing him a bit behind and when I looked out the bathroom door... he was gone.

So much for a relaxing shower, am I right?

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Sierra Resort - 1st Floor**

After putting on a fresh set of the same outfit I was in before, I made my way downstairs and opened the door to the cafeteria slowly, being greeted by someone with their back turned, facing the counter, and a group of four already sitting around the island, speaking leisurely before one of them turns to me.

"Hey, pipsqueak's here!" Riou's deep, loud voice rang in my ears for way longer than it should. Yuzuru, Frances, Shizuka and Asuyo all turned to me in response to his sudden calling. "Siddown here, shorty, Yuki's making us breakfast!"

"Good morning, Master Hananari." Yuki greeted me with a slight bow before turning around with a smile, cutting cheese and ham bits off of larger slices and dropping them carefully onto the cooking scrambled eggs.

"Morning Yuki!" I give him a pat before sitting down next to Riou.

Yuzuru, who was right on the other side of the island, rested her elbows on the table and propped her head onto her hands, eyeing me with her blue orbs. "I see you're a morning person like us, huh Tsukushi?"

"I guess I am" I chuckled. "Although getting woken up by Monokuma is not the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Shizuka turned his attention away from Frances sitting opposite him, who was carefully examining the array of cards on the counter, their orange backs turned upward. "I have to agree, Hananari-san. That Monokuma fellow was certainly a bit loopy, am I right?"

"Loopy?" Asuyo asked. "That bastard was down-right insane. I'm getting out of here as soon as I possibly can."

"Being blunt, are we not?" a familiar tone rang in our ears as a new person entered the kitchen. "It appears as though you did not understand Monokuma's speech yesterday."

"Good morning, E-" I raise my hand to greet Eita before being rudely cut off by the Landlord.

"I, in fact, did." Asuyo stated. "What is your point?"

Unexpectedly enough, it was Riou who chimed in the conversation. "I think what pipsqueak over there's tryna say is about the killing!"

Asuyo scoffed and chuckled maturely, yet keeping her silence. "Do you really believe that nonsense, Kurogane-san?" Shizuka found the correct time to intervene.

"My calculations are always correct." he stated before taking a seat beside me, turning the vibe of the kitchen a lot more sour.

No more than a few instants had passed before Frances smashed her hands onto the table and let out an angry sigh. "Is something the matter, Baishou-san?"

"Don't even, Shizuka!" she fumed. "How did you do that!?"

"That?" I asked curiously. "What's 'that' exactly?"

Shizuka grouped the cards together and shuffled them into the remaining deck that sat on the corner beside him. "I was just showing our friend, Baishou-san, a few of my signature tricks."

"Would you kindly show it to me?" Eita's monotone voice made our heads cock in his direction.

Shizuka complied immediately and took a seat opposite him, right beside Yuzuru, Frances observing carefully from the other side of the island. Without so much as a second thought, Shizuka started to shuffle the cards - at an incredible pace, too - and set them on the table in an identical fashion to how they were put when I first arrived. The Tapdancer stood up and urged me off my seat, to which I simply nodded. She was definitely much more interested in this than I was, that's for sure.

Sitting down where Frances was before, I watched as her, Asuyo, and Eita eyed the Street Magician's trick intently, trying to figure it out.

"Breakfast is ready to be served." Yuki announced, breaking the tension of the magic trick for most, although Eita and Frances's concentration was unscathed.

Riou slammed his hands on the island and stood up, turning around to be met by a gloriously prepared tray of scrambled eggs. "Hell yes! Protein! Thank you very much, Yuki!" he roared, as he slipped a piece of it onto a plate and settled back down. When I turned around, Yuki had already separated equal servings onto fifteen other plates, from which we both took one and took a seat. "So then, pipsqueak." Riou voiced just after swallowing another piece of egg, wrapping his bulging biceps around my shoulders and squeezing them tight. "How've you been? Not eating chocolate I hope." he tightened his grip at the... c-word.

"N-"

" _Chocolate_?" Asuyo's eyes widened as she wolfed down another fork's worth of scrambled eggs, still chewing as she said it. "Did you say chocolate?"

"Yes! Do you share my hatred for the hellspawn of sugar, Landlady!?" Riou's eyes widened, mirroring the Landlord's.

Asuyo wasted no time in denying Riou's assertion. "Hatred!? Hellspawn!? Chocolate is just about the best thing ever!"

I'm _not_ staying around for this discussion.

On my way to the exit, I snuck a peek at Frances's progression on understanding Shizuka's magic trick. Meanwhile, Eita was lost in thought, only to be awakened by a jolt of realization - or at least, that's what I'd think. He's not too keen on showing emotion, as everyone's probably gathered.

"So that's the trick behind all of this." he muttered to himself before standing up and walking over to the trickster, whispering something into his ear.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "Impressive, Kurogane-san."

"He got it!?" Frances whined. "Eita, tell me, please!"

Eita simply sat down and stated, rather bluntly. "A magician simply cannot have their tricks and secrets exposed. Therefore, I am in no position to reveal the cogwork behind this simple card trick. Should you want to discover it, identify it yourself."

"I could not have said it better myself, Kurogane-san." Shizuka shot a warm smile at Frances, almost inviting her to try and understand the illusion. Pumped up and not ready to back down from this challenge, she crackled her knuckles and did just that.

A towering figure scattered a large shadow on the floor. Flinching, it didn't take long before I realize who it could possibly be.

Riou grabbed both of my shoulders tightly and shook them a bit. "So, pipsqueak, what were you planning to do?"

"Weren't you... debating over chocolate with Asuyo over there?" I tilt my head backwards, noticing him looking down at me.

The Boxer simply shook his head and shrugged, not letting go of my shoulders. "I couldn't talk to a chocolate lover for that long even if I tried."

* * *

It wasn't long before the rest of the cast arrived, Akahana being an ironic last. Not that she didn't make it on time - she arrived at 8am sharp, just as she'd said she would - but it does strike me as a little funny that the one who called the meeting in the first place, was the one who'd arrive last.

Now that _everyone_ is here...

"I have a quick announcement to make..." I voiced, after hitting a metal fork on a plate, both of which I took from the sink. Startled by the loud, obnoxious noise, it didn't take long before I had everyone's divided attention. "Monokuma approached me this morni-"

Blackjack interrupted me. "Monokuma approached you!? Are you fine? Did anything occur? Please give us all the details, and do _not_ leave anything out."

"I'm pretty sure he was _just_ getting to that." Kikyo chuckled and rolled her eyes jokingly. "Go on, tell us, Tsukushi!"

I sighed, restarting my little announcement. "Monokuma approached me this morning and... he had some news. Some news regarding all of us."

"And what might that be?" Akahana questioned, thumb and index squeezing her chin, as she usually is.

"Do any of you remember anything about what got you into this mess? Where you were, who you were with, what happened...? Anything at all?" the silence that filled the room made the answer crystal clear. Everyone was on the same boat. "That's because... we're all suffering from memory loss. And Monokuma's the cause."

"Memory loss!?" Maruko exclaimed. " _Imposible_! I still remember most of my _pasado_! My _famiglia_ and my friends... my _chat_ as well!"

Kiyo turned to her and tilted his head. "Your chat?"

"It's cat in french." Yori put the Custodian's doubt to rest and made the discussion proceed.

Gasps, gossips and chatterings filled the kitchen more and more, getting progressively louder with each passing second. The ruckus was becoming downright impossible to be in, but just as some of us were about to hit our limits, a voice rose above us all. "What of it?"

Fifteen heads quickly looked in Yatarou's direction. Chigusa was the one to question his logic. "What... What do you mean...? Doesn't memory loss... scare you?"

"Well, yes, of course it does." he responded simply. "There's nothing we can do to change it, isn't that right? Memory loss is a complicated condition, but our past memories can easily be regained by everyday experiences. The best way to do it, is to look at photographs, or go out and experience all kinds of things."

"What I believe you're saying..." Akahana tried to understand the Tour Guide's logic. "...is that if we jog our memories, recollections of our situation might come to light more easily."

"In other words... that's about it." Yatarou concluded. "Staying here and moaning over it sure isn't going to make us do any worthwhile progress, am I right?"

Riou's voice rose high and mighty above all others, muffling Chigusa into a quick silence. "The pipsqueak with the camera is right! We should all go out!"

"And do what, exactly?" Kiyo groaned. "It's not like there's anything new... buildings don't build themselves overnight, and we've checked everything yesterday..." he concluded with a yawn as he rested his body on the island.

"If I may," the Butler chimed in, ready to give his self-titled 'masters' his own two cents. "I think we would be greatly rewarded if we gave the city another look."

"Batora is right." Eita stated. "We might find some clues about this place, a way out... or something about ourselves, of course."

"What about... Monokuma?" Chigusa stuttered, being careful as to not being metaphorically stepped on by any other voices. "He told us, um... that we can't leave... he said we're... um, stuck. Right...?"

"Like hell I'm going to trust that stupid bear!" Asuyo protested. Leave it to _her_ to tell stuff how it is.

Shizuka agreed with Asuyo's point, followed by Akahana and Eita - the so-called 'logical' thinkers of the group. The others, especially Yuzuru, however, seemed a bit on the fence about whether or not to trust the black and white bear... me included.

* * *

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Floral Fantasies Flower Shop**

The morning time, unexpectedly enough, went off without a hitch. After our morning meeting at the resort kitchen, everyone just dismissed themselves into various parts of the city, either killing time, investigating, bonding, or, as Akahana would put it, jogging their memories. A few hours later, we divided ourselves between the diner and the resort, with no particular rules. Frances, Yuzuru, Eita, Yatarou, Maruko, Asuyo and myself went to the diner, while the rest sided with Yuki's lunch option.

Good thing my squadron doesn't care about healthy meals, am I right?

A few minutes after lunch, I found myself taking a walk around the city and eventually arriving at the florist, where I stopped to admire the beautiful bouquets and all the flower arrangements that surrounded the store. From what little floral knowledge I have, I could see some violets, petunias, lilies and roses, although there were a lot of exotic flowers laying around here and there.

The glass door to the inside opened with a chime, and I was attacked by the strong scent of various incenses, that mixed themselves with all the flowers making a... unique smell. The inside of the flower shop was much like I'd imagined. Its beige walls contrasted the light pink of the outside, almost making them feel like two distinct buildings, and the flooring was made of wooden floorboards, much like the resort's. White wooden tables of varying heights were scattered around the perimeter of the room, with a vast assortment of colourful flower pots on them. All was peaceful until a sudden flash of light dizzied me, making me blink repeatedly.

"What a candid shot!" the blurry figure, who was slowly turning into Yatarou exclaimed. "You look phenomenal, Tsukushi!"

Startled by the Tour Guide, I take a step back, still getting my surroundings into focus. "Wh-What was that for, Yatarou?"

"Photographs are the best of the best!" he exclaimed, eyeing the 'candid' picture he just took of me. "With them, you can relive moments and memories, record beautiful sceneries... they're multifunctional! I've taken quite a lot of them in my travels."

"Oh, have you?" I don't really understand why I'm surprised to hear he traveled. He's our year's very SHSL International Tour Guide, so it shouldn't come as a shock.

"Yeah, would you like to see them?" he asked, pointing to his camera, and then towards a few ornamental stools that boasted themselves against the far wall.

* * *

 _Hang out with Yatarou?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** I'd love to, I guess... I like travelling a lot.

 **Yatarou:** Do you really!? I bet you're going to love hearing about my travels then!

 **Tsukushi:** _I'm not so sure. With my work, I barely have any travels to talk about so this is going to be a completely one-sided conversation._

 **Yatarou:** When we leave this place, I'll be sure to take you and the others travelling with me! My treat!

 **Tsukushi:** Y-Your treat? That's something you say with a McDonald's meal or something... travelling is way too expensive.

 **Yatarou:** Oh, that's true. I guess I haven't told anyone here...

 **Tsukushi:** Told us what?

 **Yatarou:** My family i- well, not my family but... well, they're pretty important.

 **Tsukushi:** _How explicit._

 **Tsukushi:** Which basically means... you're rich?

 **Yatarou:** So to speak. I wouldn't call myself multimillionaire rich but... I guess I have a lot of money.

 **Tsukushi:** That's really cool! I wish I could be rich...

 **Yatarou:** It's not as fun as it seems. But that's a story for another day, am I right? You wanted to see my photos.

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, sure. Show me what you got.

 **Yatarou:** This is when I went to Madrid, Spain. It's the third biggest city in all of Europe, which makes it a great tourist attraction. It's got loads of museums and stuff.

 **Tsukushi:** Who's this lady?

 **Yatarou:** That's my m- well, not my mother. My adoptive mother.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, you're adopted?

 **Yatarou:** Yeah... pretty lame, huh? Tossed in the trash, hoping for someone to pick me up.

 **Tsukushi:** No, no! I bet it wasn't like that... Maybe y-

 **Yatarou:** I'd rather not talk about my family... if you don't mind...

 **Tsukushi:** Sorry for bringing it up...

 **Yatarou:** Don't mention it. You had no idea, so... yeah.

 **Tsukushi:** Well, this just got a whole lot more awkward, now hasn't it.

 **Yatarou:** Want to see the rest? Of the pictures, I mean.

 **Tsukushi:** We can always check them on the move, right? This smell is driving me nuts.

* * *

 **Yatarou Nekomirin  
Despair Shard obtained!**

Yatarou, as expected from his SHSL Talent, has traveled around the world a whole lot, being Madrid, Rome, Paris, New York, Ontario and Hong Kong just a few locations. He was able to afford all these trips because of being adopted by a rich family, although he seems pretty humble about it and doesn't think too highly of himself just because he's got money. In fact, it doesn't seem like he thinks of it as special. Apparently, he isn't too keen on talking about his family background either.

* * *

 _ **EVENING**_

 **Location: Sierra Resort - 1st Floor**

A few hours later of walking around town with Yatarou by my side, I felt myself growing all the more attached to him. With every trip he described to me, I could just feel the happiness radiating off of him, in his gestures, in his face and in his voice, and it was all really cool to see.

"Hey, guys!" Kikyo was the one to greet us, a pair of scissors swinging off of each of her index fingers, and her normally bunned cobalt blue hair flowing freely down her back, stopping right above the waist. "Have any of you seen Yuzuru? We had an appointement for her to get a haircut, and she still hasn't showed up."

I tilt my head. "Somehow, I have a hard time believing that..."

"You're doubting me, Tsukushi? Oh, I'm truly wounded." she chuckled jokingly, swinging her hair from side to side like a pendulum. "You're right... I just want to check her hair out and style it! The ponytail look is so outdated, and it's not even fitting for an Assassin! I'm doing her a favor."

"Have you tried searching in her room?" Yatarou suggested, being denied by a single nod from the Hair Stylist. "The staff room?" Denied. "Downstairs, by the pool?" And with that, her face lit up, amber eyes glimmering with renewed hope.

From below, a scream of agony made itself hear, startling both me and Yatarou senseless. " _Damn_ it, you guys! Did you really have to suggest that!?" The voice that was slightly muffled by the wooden floorboards was clearly the Assassin's. "I mean... I'm _not_ here!"

With a malicious cackle, Kikyo made the ultimate play and stayed right where she was, inbetween the two staircases that led down to the pool. "You can't stay down there forever, Yuzuru Kanzaki! And when you falter, I'll be here to catch you!"

"In your dreams, whacko!" she taunted from downstairs, although I could tell she was smiling by the way she sounded.

Sighing, the girl simply stayed put, and waited for the right opportunity to pounce. "So how are you guys? What've you been doing? Are you on a _date_?"

"N-No!" We were both quick to deny her guess, making her chuckle in response. Yatarou muttered something under his breath. _I hope that wasn't anything homophobic, Nekomirin, or you're gonna have a hard time pulling your camera out of-_

"Thanks, Tsukushi!" Yuzuru shouted as a gust of wind blew against my back, and Kikyo's eyes turned dark, sour and angry.

"Get back here!" Kikyo pushed me and Yatarou to the sides, one towards each set of spiral stairs and rushed out of the resort, cutting the air around her with her scissors, making that ever-so frightening snipping sound. The jet-black haired boy looked at me, our eyes crossing paths before we shared a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: I changed my mind regarding the FTEs, and we're going to have 5 or 6 in each chapter (or Act, I guess?) instead of the 4 I told you last chapter. That'd be 4/5 chosen by you guys, and one chosen by me. Also, thanks to SDproductions for suggesting the use of polls for the voting instead of sending me through reviews or PM, big help! I have all Free Times scheduled for this chapter, and I can't wait for everything!**

 **QOTC: How'd you react if Monokuma randomly dropped in on you while you were taking a shower?**

 **Also, this is about the normal length of chapters I think I'm gonna be uploading! Do you think it's good enough? Should it be longer/shorter? Review/PM me! With that, Yamazaki out.**


	6. Chapter 1-2: Free Time

Review replies!

 **TikiKitsune:** _Glad you got the time to review and that you like Tsukushi! As for the QOTC, you're free to join the Wimps Unite club, amirite?_

 **Kat the Writer:** _Kikyo and Yuzuru seem to be getting a little fanbase here!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _I'll try to make the next FTEs a bit longer! Ontario was a slip-up on my part (seems like I can't go a chapter without one, huh?). Kikyo and Yuzuru definitely have potential to be the running joke of the series, don't they? We'll see. With Chigusa and Eita being the Prologue's FTEs, we actually have three or four more before the first murder, so don't worry about not getting to know everyone._

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Thanks a lot! I really enjoy Riou's character, to be honest, as well as Yuzuru and Kikyo. I really should get to making them a sismance (?) ship name, shouldn't I?_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _This isn't the last bit of friction between the Landlord and the Boxer, I'll tell you that much!_

* * *

 **ACT 1: _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 2: Free Time**

* * *

 ** _MORNING_**

 **Location: Sierra Resort - 1st Floor**

As soon as I stepped down from the spiraling staircases and onto the wooden boards, I was greeted by a familiar shirtless individual bursting through the door, startling me onto the wall.

"Heya, Riou!" I greeted cheerfully. It just goes to show that I'm a nice person in the morning, if no blood-thirsty bears ruin my relaxing shower time, right?

Riou paced over to me and hugged me, his grip tight around my head. "Hello there, pipsqueak!" his voice dug into my eardrums, thumping as the loud roar echoed in my head. "Slept well?"

"Y-Yeah" I said in a daze. This guy's got some serious vocal chords. "What were you doing out so early?"

"Morning jog!" he explained, loosening his grip and crossing his arms in front of him. That'd explain the beads of sweat dotted around his body. "Every morning, I have to do a few laps around town. Now I'm stuck here... but that won't stop me! Staying fit is key!" he rambled.

I chuckled lightly and tapped his arm. "You really take this fitness thing seriously, don't you?"

"A healthy body houses a healthy mind, pipsqueak, never forget that." his tone was suddenly serious, almost menacing. "That's why you can't eat... _chocolate._ " he said that last word - one that I won't even think about, over fear of getting my head torn off - with venom in his voice, something not too normal when referring to food.

"Y-Yeah..." I mimicked what I said just a minute or so ago and chuckled once again. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope." he answered simply. "Wanna grab a bite at the diner? I'll whip something up."

I tilt my head, a bit confused and a bit shocked, if anything. "You cook?"

"Surprised?" he let out a roaring laugh "My training isn't just exercise. I need to cook my nutritious meals, every day."

I mouthed an 'oh' and made my way to the kitchen. "Yuki must be your saviour then, huh? He just cooks for you, if you ask him."

"Right you are. That little punk is pretty cool."

"Yuki?" I cock my head back to ask Riou, but my answer came from someone else entirely.

"Yes, Master Hananari? Is something the matter?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion, I jump a bit and turn to the voice's direction. Behind the open door to the kitchen stood the Butler that me and Riou were just talking about. "G-Good morning, Yuki! Riou and I were just praising how helpful you've been during this whole ordeal... with helping to cook and the like."

Yuki smiled widely and politely before taking a bow. "It is my pleasure, Master Hananari, Master Ryielo." In response, Riou winked and gave a confident grin, his right hand's thumb up in an appreciative gesture towards the house's cook, so to speak. "Are you hungry? Breakfast is ready to be served."

"Are we gonna have a feast, like yesterday?" Riou pat his rock hard belly as he waltzed inside, making a beeline to his seat, waving a quick hello to Yuzuru, Eita and Frances who were already there while he was at it.

I chime in before Yuki has a chance to respond. "Don't over do it, Riou. We don't know when food around here is gonna run out. We've got to spare some and really ration our meals, yeah?"

Riou was halfway through his agreement when he was cut off by a certain Tapdancer. "Great news for you then! It seems like every night, we get our food restocked!"

"Franchesh'sh right" Yuzuru mumbled through mouthfuls of yesterday's leftovers.

Who eats _chicken salad_ for breakfast?

"Monokuma came down here and confirmed it, too." Eita concluded Yuzuru's train of thought, leaving her to finish her early morning meal. "Every night, the food in the freezer and the cabinets is refilled."

Riou's eyes widened, glistening in the kitchen lights as a grin took over his face. "That means... we can eat to our heart's content!? There's infinite protein in this place!?"

"You could say that." Eita finished, before turning back to fussing with the Electro-ID, just in time for a sudden, and unexpected, appearance.

"Good morning, _mon amis_."

"Master Inubarashi!" Yuki greeted with a bow before returning to the food. "Greetings. I trust you slept well?"

Maruko's freckles gave way for a smile to grow "Very well, Herr Batora, _gracias_!"

"You're up early today!" I try and make conversation and I move to a seat next to Riou.

She simply nodded and made way for another chair around the island. "I guess I am, _ja_? It's weird, since _j'ai vu un film_ late yesterday night..."

Most of us gave her weird looks, bewildered by her statement. Frances was the one to break the silence and ask the question on everyone's minds. "How did you watch a movie?" she cut herself mid-sentence and restarted. "That's what you said, right? You watched a movie." Maruko simply nodded. "How? Where?"

" _Não sabem_?" the Translator was the one to be confused now. "There's a TV screen next door!"

"Next door?" Yuzuru questioned. "You mean the staff room on the other side of the lounge?" Maruko nodded once again, making a collective gasp erupt from the rest of the people in the kitchen. Except Eita, if that wasn't obvious enough. Such a quiet boy, that one.

It took little to no time for me, Riou and Yuzuru to leave the rest of the people in the kitchen and drop by the staff room. For some odd reason, I never got the idea to check this room out - guess there's always been something that made me not search it.

The room itself was far grander than I'd expected, and it didn't fully look like a staff room in the first place. The far wall had a wooden door that led to a little toilet stall, and beside it, a giant desk faced the white wall. The wall to the left had the famed TV monitor, and sprawled on the floor below it were a bunch of puff-chairs and pillows, almost making a little homemade movie theatre. The door's wall had no distinguishing features, aside from another empty wooden desk that mirrored the one in the back, its feet blending with the wooden boards of the floor. The most striking feature of the room however, was the washing machines to the right.

"Why the hell are there washing machines here?" Riou asked himself out loud.

Yuzuru cocked her head to the side and responded. "Well, this is the staff room. So whenever this hotel resort inn thingy was used... this is probably where the cleaning people came to wash bedsheets and the like."

"We can use it too, I think..." I suggested while walking over to a random machine. "Our clothes upstairs aren't gonna clean themselves, huh?"

"Of course Ryielo-san over here doesn't need it too much. The perks of wearing only shorts." a new voice arose, making me turn around to find out its owner.

I was met by a familiar face, as expected. It's not like there're any _un_ familiar faces around town. "Morning, Shizuka!"

"Top of the morning to you as well, Hananari-san. And to you too, Ryielo-san and Kanzaki-san." he greeted us back with a smile on his face, tugging the pieces of clothing he held a bit tighter. "I didn't think I'd find anyone here so early."

Noticing the dirty laundry, Yuzuru's curiosity got the best of her. "You came in to do the laundry?"

"That's correct." he answered. "As I've done for the past couple of days."

Suddenly the little mound of dirty clothes I stacked in the corner of my room seemed a bit unnecessary. Who knew?

A new face peeked through the door to the lounge, boasting a loveable yet shy grin and brown braids. "Good morning, everyone..." she chirped

"Morning Chigusa!" I greet her as Shizuka moves to empty his stack of dirty laundry onto a random machine, followed by a curious Yuzuru.

"Hello, leaf girl!" Riou acknowledges her presence, although he couldn't remember her name - or so I assume. "Slept fine?"

"Y-Yes" she chuckled before answering. "And my name is... um, it's Chigusa..."

Riou just shrugged and crossed his arms across his bare chest "Can't be bothered to remember all your names." he stated. "Leaf girl is cool anyway, right?"

The Gardener was shot with a strong and confident glare from the towering giant, and therefore forced to nod in response. A few moments later, the two people who were at the washing machine met us back at the entrance and left, crossing the lounge and entering the kitchen.

A short while after breakfast was over and done with, my housemates - if you can call them that - left the premises, leaving only me and Yuki doing dish-cleaning duty, while Kiyoshi went upstairs to have himself 'an early morning nap' as he called it.

Early morning naps, though... The act of sleeping _right after you woke up_. Kiyo astounds me.

That leaves me with one choice.

* * *

 _Hang out with Yuki?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** So... Yuki?

 **Yuki:** Yes, Master Hananari? Would you like something? A cup of tea, perhaps?

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, thanks... I wanted to talk to you.

 **Yuki:** What might the matter be, young master?

 **Tsukushi:** I really want to... I don't know how to say it. Know you better?

 **Yuki:** So you would like to know a bit more about my past?

 **Tsukushi:** Basically.

 **Yuki:** Well, I'll be happy to serve you that information, although it is quite the boring and predictable past. I come from a family of maids and butlers... my mother and father serve a rich family back in Japan, and trained me to become a butler from quite the young age. At the age of 9, I was well versed in the arts of serving, and as time went on, I acquired skills such as cooking, sewing, baby-sitting, cleaning and what would soon become my personal favourite... tea brewing.

 **Tsukushi:** How did they... train you to be a butler?

 **Yuki:** Through studies, of course! I was a proud member of the Poshley Institute of Etiquete and Butlering.

 **Tsukushi:** _A school... for butlers? Does that actually exist?_

 **Tsukushi:** Etiquete and... Butlering, you said? You went to butler school, then?

 **Yuki:** To put it simply, yes. And I was praised as being the best student there, as of the last fifty years! Only the founder of the school matched my serving prowess and will. Oh, but I digress... I did not mean to brag, master.

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, please go on! I can't believe that you were actually considered one of the best butlers of our generation, basically! That must've felt awesome!

 **Yuki:** It did, indeed, Master Hananari.

 **Tsukushi:** Don't you find it tiring, though? Serving everyone, and never having anyone to serve _you_?

 **Yuki:** Not at all. My main desire is that everyone around me is pleased, and I shall do whatever I can to achieve said pleasure. My masters are a priority. That is one of the basic principles of serving, you see? Put your master before you, at all costs. I do consider myself lucky, however, since I have had the pleasure of having masters that do not overwork me or use me for personal means. Oh, look at how I rant again... my apologies.

 **Tsukushi:** Again, don't worry! I find this fascinating.

 **Yuki:** Why, thank you, Master Hananari. Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I must get to work right away! I sincerely hope you don't take it personally.

 **Tsukushi:** Not at all! I'd like to ask you a favor, though... can you please brew me your special tea? Chigusa seemed to really enjoy it.

 **Yuki:** Of course! I shall get to it immediately. If you could please wait a few minutes...

 **Tsukushi:** Sure thing, take your time.

* * *

 **Yuki Batora**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Yuki apparently comes from a family of butlers and maids, who are pretty well-known in their own community for serving rich families, politicians, leaders of various countries, and even royalty! He graduated at the top of his class from a butler school back home called 'The Poshley Institute of Etiquete and Butlering', and some went so far as to call him the best butler to set foot in that school since its founder. His main goal in life is to make everyone around him happy and pleased with his service, so he hardly ever gets tired of serving people. Tough job.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 _ **Yuki's Special Tea**_

 _Yuki's signature herb infusion, made with all the love and care of a professional butler. It is an unlikely mixture of ginger, peppermint and lemon that actually tastes good, despite sounding absolutely despicable. Yuki always carries spare baggies of this special tea around him so he can serve it to anyone on the fly._

 _After tasting it, I found it's actually way, way worse than I expected. Sounds like it just isn't **my cup of tea** , huh?_

* * *

 ** _AFTERNOON_**

 **Location: Halfpixel Arcade**

The walk from the resort to the arcade was rather lonely, as there was literally no one in sight. As to where everyone is, as of right now, my guess is as good as yours. Searching for an exit? Sleeping? Inside some building? Who knows.

As I entered the dark room, I noticed a few shining tiles in the back wall and to the right, on the opposite side of where I met Frances and Yori for the first time, just a couple of days ago. Presenting itself in greater detail as I approached it, was a black and white machine lit by a singular white lamp in the ceiling, contrasting the immense variety of colours all around. It read 'Monomono Machine - Win fabulous despair prizes to give to your friends... and enemies!"

Peeking through the looking glass, there were many fist-sized orbs, coloured half and half, with the bottom half being transparent and the other being a shade of gray, with a few black and white thrown into the mix for good measure. Inside the orbs however, were the most random items one could think of. A cat bracelet, a Monokuma-shaped snow globe, a miniature plastic cup of coffee and Rubik cube? What the hell does all of this have in common, anyway?

"Hananari-san! Fancy meeting you here." a voice arose in the shadows, clearly Shizuka's. No one else calls anyone last name-san, right?

I turn around to find the dimly lit silhouette of the Street Magician. "Hello there, Shizuka! Taking a walk?"

"Hardly." he laughed. "Do you enjoy taking walks inside of musty neon buildings?" he joked, earning a chuckle out of both of us. "I jest, of course. I am simply looking around town. It's not like we can do anything else about our current situation, right?"

"Right..." I sigh, defeated. "This is pretty sucky, though, don't you think?"

Shizuka chuckled condescendingly. "Sucky?" he mocked. "What a great vocabulary you have there! Truly worthy of the SHSL Defense Attorney, yes?"

"You get what I mean" I hit his shoulder friendlily and laugh it off.

"Indeed I do." he shakes his head, still maintaining his radiant aura around him. How is this guy always so happy and peaceful, anyway? "Would you like to have a seat? There are a few tables in the back where we can chat."

Taking Shizuka up on his offer, he took me through a black door and into a room with much, much better lighting. We could actually see things in front of us using something that isn't the floor lighting. Seriously, whoever built this arcade was a genius, but an idiot.

"That'd be a contradiction, right?" Shizuka interrupted me.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking out loud?"

"Yes. I take it is a habit of yours?" Shizuka nodded and chuckled, gesturing me to a table before going over to the bar counter and stealing himself a coke. "Would you like something? There's a load of drinks here."

"Get me whatever you're drinking." I shrug, and watch as the Street Magician approaches me and takes a seat.

Sounds like I'm staying here for a little while, at the very least.

* * *

 _Hang out with Shizuka?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** So, is there anything special you'd like to talk about?

 **Shizuka:** Nothing in particular. But since we're here, might as well. What is your whole stance on our situation?

 **Tsukushi:** You mean... the Mutual Killing Game? And Monokuma?

 **Shizuka:** What else could I possibly mean, Hananari-san?

 **Tsukushi:** _Damn Matsuoka, back at it again with the sassy clapbacks... and some good ones at that._

 **Tsukushi:** Right you are. Well... it's all a bit confusing. I mean... memory loss? A teddy bear locking us in a walled city? It sounds like a movie, a video game, a book, a TV show... not real life, that's for sure.

 **Shizuka:** Is that your only gripe with it? What about the killing aspect?

 **Tsukushi:** You... You don't really buy that, do you? There's no way we'd kill each other.

 **Shizuka:** Speak for yourself.

 **Tsukushi:** O-Oh hell no.

 **Tsukushi:** What d-do you mean? You don't mean... are you...?

 **Shizuka:** Far from it. I would not kill any one of you, unless you gave me reasons to.

 **Tsukushi:** _Please let that be an exaggeration._

 **Tsukushi:** Y-You're not serious, right? You wouldn't kill anyone.

 **Shizuka:** Don't you think criminals must be brought to justice? If any of us was a criminal, we should punish him or her.

 **Tsukushi:** Wh-What about Yuzuru, then? She's an Assassin, which makes her a murderer, right? You don't mean we should kill her.

 **Shizuka:** Not quite. Yuzuru is a special case, I think. To me, at least. You do make a good point, however.

 **Tsukushi:** Why?

 **Shizuka:** Are you familiar with Darwinian evolution?

 **Tsukushi:** _What has that got to do with anything?_

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah... When the environment changes, there are a few individuals that change with it, and those gain the ability to survive the new conditions... basically, whoever can change and adapt to the outside world, lives... Why?

 **Shizuka:** That is basically the premise of this game, is it not? Those who feel the need to kill each other will do so, and the ones who don't, will only leave dead.

 **Tsukushi:** B-But... if no one kills anyone, and I _seriously_ believe no one is capable of doing it... then, we're all fine.

 **Shizuka:** That is also correct. But, if one of us gives in to the temptation... that's all we need to get the ball rolling.

 **Tsukushi:** How are you saying all of this... so calmly? We're talking about human lives ending! Possibly mine and yours...

 **Shizuka:** Death is the most natural thing ever, Hananari-san. Of course, the deaths of innocent people are not natural.

 **Tsukushi:** Let me ask you one thing... are you planning to murder?

 **Shizuka:** Hananari-san... there's nothing I despise more in this world than injustice and criminals. I refuse to become what I hate the most. Does that answer your question?

 **Tsukushi:** I-I guess...

 **Shizuka:** That's about it. I really felt like I could talk about this with you, Hananari-san. Something about you makes me... trust you. And with that, I take my leave. There is plenty of other things to do than stay here in this cramped arcade talking to me, correct? I'll see you around.

* * *

 **Shizuka Matsuoka**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Shizuka, surprisingly enough, seems to have a pretty firm stance about this whole ordeal. With all this talk about the Mutual Killing Game, I didn't get too much information about him, but apparently he abhorres criminals and injustice above all else, although for some reason, Yuzuru doesn't fall in that category, even though she is an assassin skilled enough for her to get into Hope's Peak using that as a talent.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 **Punching Bag Keychain**

A keychain with a miniature punching bag attached to its end. The punching bag itself is white and has a tiny red boxing glove on the side. I _wonder_ who'd like this.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 **Magic Beans**

I'd think these would be pretty fun to try out, but the box spoiled the fun... these are actually tulip seeds, damn it. I'm not trusting this MonoMono machine again.

* * *

 ** _EVENING  
_**

 **Location: Anghern Supermarket**

I wondered around town for a while, chatting with people and the like before it started getting dark. As soon as it did, though, I sent myself to the supermarket to get the remaining two people we needed for dinner. Of course, I refused to go alone.

"Where did those two go...?" Yatarou muttered under his breath, skimming through aisles and aisles of various products before grinding to a halt at the very last one. "Nowhere to be found... You think they're here?"

"Maybe they aren't." I answered, taking another quick look around. "The others went to check the rest of town so... we shouldn't worry too much."

Yatarou shrugged and walked towards the exit. "I'm not worried, I'm just hungry... If only Asuyo wasn't such a stickler for the rules, and having a group meal and such... And she even had the nerve to send us all off to search for her, while she and Kiyoshi just sit around with Yuki making dinner... makes me mad."

"C'mon... she's not that bad. Someone has to take the lead in this town... otherwise, we'll just be sixteen little bugs buzzing around until someone swats us."

"What a comparison..." he looked back, eyes wide. "Don't you think that's a _little_ too grim, Tsukushi?"

I tilt my head. "Why'd you say that?"

"Well... swatted insects don't survive. They die." his tone made it seem like he was stating what was painfully obvious, but I still didn't get it. "And we're not going to die... right?"

"Oh." I mouthed dryly. "Sorry... it's just... Shizuka and I talked about it earlier, and I don't know... it made me feel a bit nervous, you know?"

Yatarou recoiled at the mention of the Street Magician. "He talked to you too...? About Merlin or what's his face and his evolution theory?"

"Darwin." I corrected, laughing internally. "And yeah, he did. He said that as long as one of us gives in to Monokuma... we're all doomed."

"What does he know, anyway?" Yatarou mocked, almost as if he was trying to hide his own worries. "He's a magician, right? What does he know about all that scientific thoery bullcrap, and the evolution of animals and the like? He's probably just messing with us..."

I shrugged. "I guess you've got a point. A magician talking about science-ish stuff is kind of odd... but I've got a bad feeling about it. Eita's got it too."

"Eita?" Yatarou thought for a while. "That has me worried. That kid is creepy... it's like he can see the future."

"Talk to him about it, maybe he'll teach you how he does it!" I joke around, earning a laugh from Yatarou that clears the surrounding air. The tension was growing a bit too thick for my liking.

"I've got a quick question for you." Yatarou breaks the tension once again, with his suggestive tone of voice.

"Shoot" I dared to push him forward, although I'm not too sure where this is going.

Yatarou crossed his arms. "Do you have your sights set on someone here? Romantically speaking."

I blink twice before crossing my arms, mirroring the International Tour Guide's with an added raised eyebrow. "Your point being...?"

"Just curious. Do you?"

"I've known everyone for two days, dude!" I mock his question a bit, laughing it off alongside him.

Yatarou stopped himself mid-laugh to reply. "I get it, I get it... but you can't deny it... there're some pretty cute girls around, huh?"

"I'm a guys kind of guy." I laugh, making Yatarou's eyes wide and his cheeks red.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh..." he stuttered, blushing furiously as he shook his head. "Sorry! I didn't mean to label you like that?" he apologized with a hint of question to the end, almost as if he wasn't sure he did something bad - which he didn't.

"Chill, it's okay" I laugh it off as I comfort him. "You?"

"Me, what?" he asks, a bit more relaxed.

I tilt my head. What would it be, smartass? "Do you like someone?"

"I might." Yatarou teased with a quick, friendly wink. With a joking tone, he continued, imitating my voice. "Why'd you ask that, though? I've known you for two days!"

Turning my back, I leave the supermarket, leaving him behind, laughing. "Shut up, smartass!" I shout, not turning back as I hear his footsteps run toward me. "Let's get back to the inn! Maybe Blackjack and Frances are there already."

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for today, folks!** **Three free times out of the way for Act 1 (Yatarou, Yuki and Shizuka), which leaves two more!**

 **QOTC: From the 16 students, do you ship any of them together? As lovers, good friends or worst enemies, anything goes! My vote would have to go for Yatarou and Tsukushi, since I think their personalities just clash really well. I've got some pairings planned for this fic, but your input can change everything, so be sure to tell me something! Yamazaki out!**


	7. Chapter 1-3: Take My Money

Review replies!

 **YAmomoto:** You noticed, huh? Kikuru sounds awesome, I might actually use it!

 **Katastic Writer:** A fresh username, I see! Nice pairings there! You might see one or two of them buzzing around soon.

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** Maruko is a really fun character, I actually like her a lot! I see Shizuka as a stern, yet happy-go-lucky guy, if that makes any sense, and that's of of the reasons why I decided to have him say it. Be sure to keep me posted on the ships!

 **SDproductions:** I'm glad Yuki's gaining such a following! Pretty interesting pairings you suggested, and one in particular caught my interest... we'll see, though.

 **TikiKitsune:** A red herring, huh? Nice guess.

 **Third Cosmic Velocity:** There's always next chapter/act for the FTE polling! Part of Tsukushi's backstory will come around soon enough (a.k.a. this chapter)!

 **TheRoseShadow21:** Don't you worry about Asuyo's backstory, we'll have plenty in the coming chapter(s)!

* * *

 **ACT 1: _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 3: Take My Money**

* * *

 ** _EARLY MORNING_**

 **Location: Central Plaza - Sundial**

Kiyoshi yawned loudly, annoyed by the abrupt morning call Monokuma woke us up with. "Ah, damn it... where's that stupid bear?"

"He'll probably be right here..." Yori comforted the Custodian, being held up by Frances on the side, arms tangled by the elbows. "We just have to be patient, Kiyo."

"Hanamichi-san is correct" Shizuka noted, tumbling to the ground next to Kiyo, before a quick round of agreements sounded.

Asuyo was the one to move the conversation forward next. "I have to wonder though... what does Monokuma intend to do by calling us here?"

"And at this time in the morning too..." Kiyoshi mumbled under his own breath, barely audible enough for anyone else to hear.

"Up and at'em, pipsqueak! Sleeping all day won't do you any good!" Riou's deep, loud voice echoed in Kiyo's ears, making him visibly uncomfortable. After a quick gesture for the Boxer to tone down the volume, Riou simply nodded and crossed his arms.

"What's up... with those two?" Chigusa pointed backwards to two female figures that seemed to be running laps around the entire central plaza. "Are they okay?"

I simply shake my head. "Don't mind them, Chigusa" I chuckle. "Yuzuru and Kikyo just like a good morning jog, I guess."

"Are they trying to beat me!?" Riou roared, eyes burning up with a competitive flame. "Not on my watch."

"Riou." Eita intervened. "Didn't you go running a few minutes ago?" the Boxer simply wiped his silver hair off his forehead and sprinted around at an incredible speed behind Kikyo and Yuzuru, outlapping them mindlessly, although none of them seemed to notice - Kikyo was too focused on not tripping and Yuzuru... well, you know the drill. "Lost cause."

"You tell me..." Blackjack agreed. "Riou really is a big bundle of energy stuffed into a shirtless package."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud creaky sound rang throughout the entire plaza. Frances pointed in the direction of one of the doors to different sectors of the circular city, making everyone's attention be directed towards it. "I think Monokuma's coming!"

Sure enough, a little black and white bear was walking in our direction, the big wooden gates closing, sliding down onto the ground with a thud, enclosing the area Monokuma was just in.

"Goooooood morning, everyone!" he greeted before jumping a few feet in the air onto the concave portion of the sundial, where he sat down. "Slept well?"

Kiyo's ranting and complaining was the only response Monokuma got, while Yuzuru, Kikyo and Riou quickly got over to the sundial to listen to Monokuma. The Hairstylist was the one who, surprisingly enough, tried to hurry things along. "Why did you call us here?"

"Yeah! I wanted to be in the comfort of my bedroom, away from this nutjob..." Yuzuru spat, moving away from Kikyo's side and to the other side of the semicircle we built around Monokuma. Kikyo simply feigned hurt in her expression and shook her head, eyeing Monokuma for a quick answer.

"Aren't we eager today?" he mocked. "I'm not sure if you're going to be that cheerful after what I'm about to tell you!"

Blackjack and Maruko looked at each other and then at the black and white teddy bear, and the Translator hurried him along. "Hurry up, Monokuma! We don't have all _día_ , and I'm hungry. _Vite, vite_!" she groaned

Monokuma cackled lowly. "Well, I'm sure everyone here remembers the Mutual Killing Game, correct!? Where everyone here should kill each other!"

"It'd be kind of hard not to forget..." I answered, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "What about it? You calling it off, now?"

"Oh dear, no!" Monokuma was quick to throw a rebuttal my way. "I wouldn't dream of it! I want to hurry you up and get things started! I haven't thrown a class trial in so long! So I'm giving you the one thing I haven't given you... a motive to kill!"

A cloud of silence was the only thing around us. We looked at each other, some of us with a little fear in our eyes, although fighting against ourselves not to show it. A motive? "What motive?" Akahana hurried him along once again. Morning people are a rarity in this city, huh. "And what makes you think we'd kill each other over it?"

"Stop questioning me, lawyer brat." he threatened. "You're all waiting for the moment of truth, so... here's the motive!" he added in a stereotypical announcer's voice, while a huge rectangular hole appeared in the ground, particles of dust flying around at ankle level. From it, a new platform started rising and on top of it...

Asuyo's jaw dropped and green wads of paper stacked on top of the metal platform that was rising. Chigusa was the one to ask the obvious. "Is th-that... money?"

"That's right! Lots of money!" If Kikyo's eyes could be set alight, they would be burning right now. The determined yet dreamy look on her face told all - she was pretty excited. "What a great motive, Monokuma, good job!" All eyes were set on Kikyo for a while, making her swallow in sudden realization. "I mean... we're not gonna give in to you, Monokuma! No matter how much money you give us! What a cruddy motive!"

The black and white bear giggled. "Is that so? I see some of you already plotting against each other... the despair of it all is giving me goosebumps!"

"Wait, this was it?" Akahana asked nonchalantly. "You expect this money to make us kill? Get a life, Monokuma."

"We've got _two_ sassy lawyers?" the bear groaned and shook his head before letting out an annoyed sigh and looking directly at me. "I hope one of you dies soon." Ain't that reassuring. "But anyway, yes, law lady, this is indeed it. And from what I can tell, it's more than enough, upupu! Have a great day, filled with despair everyone!"

The bear jumped off the sundial and started walking towards the same wooden door from which he left. Yatarou stood in his way to ask a vald question. "And what's stopping us from taking the money you left right there?" A round of agreements and confused looks made their way onto the stage, and rightfully so. Monokuma would not leave the money unattended - he's not stupid.

"I'm sure you'll find the reason if you search your pockets for long enough. See you later, I have important matters to attend to!"

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Valley Views**

It wasn't long before the group separated, with more than a few distrusting looks to boot. I ended up running back to the resort and asked Riou for a spare pair of track gear so I could go jogging with him right after breakfast.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I ask as we ran out the stone patio by the resort's entrance and turn right, on our way to the supermarket.

Riou simply laughed and looked at me, beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead because of the intense heat. "Boxers like myself need loads of stamina for when we're duking it out in the ring, pipsqueak! My training regimen is as strict as possible, and my coach agrees with my determination."

"I get that..." I chuckle, starting to feel my body heat up from the physical effort. "But jogging twice in one morning? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not at all! I still have one more set before lunch, you know? Riou Ryielo can't ever back down from his training, pipsqueak! My SHSL Boxer title won't uphold itself!"

I just gave him an agreeing shrug and nodded. "I guess you're right... Getting accepted into Hope's Peak isn't easy, and you must let people know you deserve your title, isn't that right?" Riou nodded in agreement, going back to his steady breathing right afterwards. "I would have never imagined getting into this school would be like this though... I mean, we've found ourselves in trouble out of nowhere."

"Tell me about it." the muscular Boxer sighed, right as the supermarket came into view, and he turned the corner towards the arcade and the flower shop street. "What about the motive that pipsqueak bear gave us earlier, huh? Whaddya think of it?"

I sighed. "I'm not gonna lie, Monokuma's really smart, giving us money to kill. It's a clever motive, like Kikyo said... even though I'd rather not admit it."

"You think anyone is actually gonna give in?"

My feet grinded to a halt right as the supermarket disappeared from our view. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Riou sprinted in place, tears of sweat running down his chest. "Think anyone's killing someone else over it?"

"O-Of course not! Are you out of your mind!?" I shout, ignoring my need to breathe - I'm not used to this guy's pace while running. "No one would kill here! We're just high school students... you think anyone here would be that desperate that they'd kill to leave?"

"They might. Monokuma said so, and he's real clever."

I really didn't want to agree with Riou, but he might've been right. From what I could gather, we aren't the first group of people he threw together into this stupid game. And if that's the case... he probably knows how to grind our gears and make us actually... commit murder.

"L-Let's just continue running..." I dismissed the topic and ran a few feet ahead, Riou quickly catching up to me.

In no more than an hour, we were done with our two laps around the Valley Views sector, and I found myself catching my breath in one of the tables outside Sierra Resort, Riou huffing next to me with an iced tea from the kitchen in his hand and a smile plastered on his face, showing off his teeth.

Come to think of it... I haven't learned too much about Riou. And now's as good time as any to find out.

* * *

 _Hang out with Riou?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** So, Riou... mind if I ask you a few things about yourself?

 **Riou:** Huh? Yeah, sure... this isn't one of those interrogations you throw in court, though, right?

 **Tsukushi:** No, no! I'm just curious. Want to know more about you, get it?

 **Riou:** Oh... y-you do? Well, go right ahead.

 **Tsukushi:** _Well, where do I start...?_

 **Tsukushi:** Tell me about your family!

 **Riou:** I don't want to, pipsqueak.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh... how come? Did something happen?

 **Riou:** I said I didn't want to talk about them, pipsqueak. Move on.

 **Tsukushi:** _That was really blunt... Seems like I struck a nerve._

 **Tsukushi:** Okay, sorry... so how come you got into boxing?

 **Riou:** I... um... I started doing it to protect someone close to me.

 **Riou:** But I couldn't protect him so, I don't want to talk about it.

 **Tsukushi:** You couldn't protect him? You're so strong, though... I'd think you'd have done it effortlessly.

 **Riou:** Don't use big words. And I said I don't want to talk about it. It wasn't pretty.

 **Tsukushi:** Now you're creeping me out, Riou... is everything okay?

 **Riou:** I _told_ you I _didn't_ want to talk about it, damnit, are you _dense_!?

 **Riou:** You're _pissing_ me off, pipsqueak!

 **Tsukushi:** I was just trying to help... Sorry for sticking my nose in your life.

 **Riou:** Ugh... Sorry for bursting like that. My past isn't as happy as yours, I bet.

 **Riou:** I bet you had a pretty good life. A stable family, supporting you...

 **Riou:** A family that believed in your talent... that helped you whenever they could.

 **Tsukushi:** Did you not hav-

 **Tsukushi:** Forget it. You don't want to talk about it.

 **Riou:** You got that right. Sorry, Tsukushi.

 **Tsukushi:** Wh-What did you call me?

 **Riou:** Tsukushi. That's your name, right? Ah, _fuck_ , I try to say it right and I get it wro-

 **Tsukushi:** No! You got it right... it's just, you call everyone else a pipsqueak.

 **Riou:** You _still_ are a pipsqueak, you know. It's just... no one else's ever bothered to ask stuff about me.

 **Riou:** I'm not that interesting, so I don't have many friends. So I never had a reason to know people's names.

 **Tsukushi:** I bet you're exaggerating. There's probably a great man behind all that muscle and girth. And you've got me as your friend, now!

 **Tsukushi:** Here... I got this yesterday from a machine in the arcade, and I thought you'd like it... take it as proof of me believing in you.

 **Riou:** You're really sappy, you know? But... thanks. I'll take good care of it.

 **Tsukushi:** I'm getting pretty hungry so... I think I'll take my sappy ass over to my room and get changed before checking out the kitchen. Wanna come?

 **Riou:** Keep those shorts, pipsqueak. That's _my_ proof of friendship.

* * *

 **Offered Item!**  
 **Punching Bag Keychain**

A keychain with a miniature punching bag attached to its end. The punching bag itself is white and has a tiny red boxing glove on the side. Riou seemed to enjoy it quite a bit, although I bet he liked it more for the cheesy sentimental value I just gave it than its actual use... I mean, we don't even have keys around here.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 **Riou's Spare Gym Shorts**

Gym shorts that Riou handed me as proof of our new friendship. Well, sweaty grey running shorts aren't a great way to show someone you like them, but it's the thought that counts, so I won't complain.

* * *

 **Riou Ryielo**  
 **Despair Shard Obtained!**

Riou is pretty reluctant to talk about his past, especially his family - from what I gathered they weren't supportive of his boxing talent. He began boxing because he wanted to protect someone, but apparently failed at doing so. I wouldn't know who he was protecting, or from what, but it seemed like he was very close to him. He also finally learned my name, so... that's a step in the right direction.

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Sierra Resort - 1st Floor**

I joined the kitchen team for lunch and made small talk and we wolfed down Yuki's steaks. "Yuki, are you sure you wouldn't like some help around the kitchen for our meals? You're already in charge of the washing machines..." Yatarou showed his worries for the poor Butler.

"Herr Nekomirin is _certo_." Maruko added. "You shouldn't overwork yourself, Herr Batora..."

Yuki simply bowed down as he took care of the first plate on the sink - Kikyo's, since she ate quickly to run after Yuzuru as usual. "Do not fret, Masters Nekomirin and Inubarashi. This is what I live for! I do not feel tired in the slightest."

"I say we still help you out." Frances threw in her own two cents. "That way I won't feel as useless in this damned city!"

Yori, sat down next to her, nodded. "I agree with Frances here... I might not be the most useful thanks to my lack of sight, but I'd be happy to help in any way I can! That way we can diminish your effort, Yuki!"

"Is everyone in?" Out of the nine people in there, only seven agreements to my statement made themselves heard. My eyes, along with many of the rest, rested on Kiyoshi. "Kiyo, you don't want to help out?"

The Custodian breathed an annoyed sigh. "Give me a break, guys... I already have to clean your messes."

"Not that we're particularly messy." Asuyo rebutted, making Kiyo groan.

"Do I have to...?"

"You don't." Eita didn't even bother making eye contact with the jumpsuit-wearing boy. "But that'd make you useless. And that which has no use is more easily cut down, if you get my drift."

All eyes were on the Estimator right then, and the tension around us was so thick, it was almost palpable. "Cut down?" Asuyo stood up and handed Yuki her empty plate, before sneaking a chocolate bar out of her pocket.

I can only assume _he_ felt that in his bones.

Eita's purple eyes were staring darts into Asuyo's, and they had a second-long staredown before the Landlord looked away uncomfortably. "Yes, cut down." Eita repeated himself. "Or do you not remember our circumstances?"

"Can't we go a second without mentioning this stupid game?" I plead. This Mutual Killing Game was driving me bonkers.

Eita took a sip of his water, almost like he didn't imply Kiyoshi would be killed in a few days. "Of course, my apologies."

Kiyo didn't take the comment too well, as expected. "Wh-What do you mean cut down!? You think I'm gonna get killed over money?"

"Would it kill you to be polite for once?" Frances sighed in annoyance. "And Tsukushi's right. We shouldn't be constantly talking about this stupid game."

"Shut up, quick feet! Eita just threatened me!" Kiyo was beyond mad right now. Does he only know how to sleep, eat and be angry? "What did you mean with cut down, Kurogane!?"

"Excuse me, but I did not threaten anyone. I simply stated a fact." Eita continued eating, half-ignoring Kiyo's indignation. "It's simple, really. Why would one choose to defeat someone who can be useful later on, when a useless, weak enemy is much easier to defeat?"

Asuyo, the most mature person in the room stood up with a loud bang on the table and eyed the two guys. "Enough is enough, boys! Eita, you don't need to say such mean things so nonchalantly! We're talking about human lives here, this is no laughing matter! And Kiyoshi, you don't need to go up in arms because of this! Eita wasn't threatening you. Now calm down, both of you."

Although Eita quickly gave an apologizing nod to Kiyo and continued eating, as if nothing ever happened, Kiyoshi was still visibly stressed out. The tension wore down, but with all the distrust running among us after that first motive, I can't be too cautious...

 _N-No! What am I saying? There's no need to be careful, because everything is gonna be alright. Every little thing. That's right..._

"I SMELL CHOCOLATE!" a loud voice echoed in the kitchen walls from the outside, making Asuyo sprint out the room and upstairs in record time. It wasn't long before we could hear Riou banging on the door upstairs. "GIVE ME THAT, PIPSQUEAK! YOU'RE RUINING YOUR BODY WITH THAT JUNK! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

Annoyed beyong belief, Kiyoshi simply left the kitchen leaving a half-eaten lunch behind him. Frances sighed, followed by Yori and myself. "Can I ask _una cosa_?" Maruko announced.

"Sure, what's up?" I listened carefully, along with everyone else in the room.

"Well, about the motive... Herr Monokuma told us something _trés interessant_... namely, that we can't take _l'argent_ , and we'd know _porquê_ if we check our pockets." Maruko explained. "But I didn't understand... what about our pockets?"

"Oh, you didn't understand?" Yatarou sat up and started a succint explanation. "It's in our handbook. The Electro-ID's have been updated with a new rule. Check it out." and with a quick movement, the International Tour Guide had his device in his hand, and clicked the Rules and Regulations menu. As he did, I mirrored the movement and checked my Electro-ID list of rules. "Here, let me ready it out loud for you..."

* * *

 **#NEW RULE# Rule #9: Anyone who interferes with Principal Monokuma's motives will be immediately punished! #NEW RULE#**

* * *

Maruko mouthed an 'oh' before a new voice interrupted her. "Ugh, typical Monokuma... that means there's no way to get our hands on the money without advancing."

"Blackjack, were you eavesdropping on us?" Yori recognized her voice correctly and shook his head, a bit disappointed. "You do understand that's quite rude, as well as a blatant invasion of privacy."

Frances quickly rebutted. "Oh, Yori, don't be silly! It's probably second nature to her... she's the SHSL Information Broker after all... she's just, well, broking information, I guess." The Magician quickly half-retracted his previous statement and just nodded.

"Hello there, Master! Have you had lunch already?" Yuki was quick to ask, being the polite and worried person he is. "There is plenty more to make another meal, should you require it."

Blackjack dismissed the offer with a thank you and a raise of the hand. "I've had lunch already, Mister Batora, that is quite alright. You were speaking about the motive, though, right? The new rule, too."

" _Oui_ , _oui_ , Herr Blackjack." Maruko confirmed her guess.

"We confirmed it's against the rules to touch the money... unfortunately." Eita added the last bit without an ounce of emotion, as expected, as he stood up and put his plate by the sink, earning a slight nod from Yuki.

The mysterious Information Broker shook her head and held it with her hand, elbow rested on the counter as she took a seat. "Unfortunate, indeed. I would not mind grabbing a few of those before leaving. Not enough to trigger murderous intent, mind you."

"Th-That's reassuring." Yori's smile was forced, while Frances's was more daydreamy and vague. "So, Blackjack, where are the others?"

"They should be here shortly. Mister Matsuoka, Miss Nakajima and Miss Takagawa were simply tidying the diner up before returning to the inn. I wasn't expecting the rest of the group to still be gathered here, however."

Yuki turned around and gave an apologizing bow. "That is entirely my fault, Master Blackjack. Lunch unfortuntely ran a bit late as I was attending to other matters in the other room. I hope I can attain your forgiveness."

"We were also debating whether or not we should help Yuki out with lunch and everything else around the inn! You in?" Yatarou reminded us of our previous topic, to which Blackjack obliged with a smile.

"Can't have Mister Batora doing all the work for us, correct? I'd be honored to help."

"You can count me in, as well, Nekomirin-san!" "M-Me too... Yuki needs a break..." "Count me in as well!"

Shizuka, Chigusa and Akahana all burst in through the door, a certain Landlord peeking her eye between the three with Riou right behind her. "This place is getting crowded, huh?" the Boxer complained. "Can't we all go outside? Breathe in some fresh air."

Agreements sounded through the room and all of us - Yuki included - poured out of the resort to enjoy a sunny afternoon out in this walled hell, and scooted off different directions. Now who should I hang out with...?

* * *

Hang out with Asuyo?

 **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Hey, Asuyo! Wanna hang out?

 **Asuyo:** Oh? Hey, Tsukushi. Sure, let's go.

 **Asuyo:** Wanna go somewhere specific?

 **Tsukushi:** Nah, not really. You?

 **Asuyo:** We can always take a walk around Valley Views.

 **Tsukushi:** _My legs are gonna be so sore tomorrow._

 **Tsukushi:** Sure, sure!

 **Asuyo:** So tell me some stuff about you. We barely spoke these last couple of days.

 **Tsukushi:** There's not too much _to_ say, really. My mother works as a defense attorney, so law's always been close to my heart. I didn't get my jumpstart in the courtroom until a certain case of my mother's though... It was a murder trial, b-but I'll tell you about it another day! I'd like you to tell me some stuff about you! How come you became the SHSL Landlord?

 **Asuyo:** I don't really have a past, to be fully honest. I was born into a poor family, I was an unplanned pregnancy and my parents always made sure to let me know I wasn't particularly wanted. I ran away from home when I was really young, like about 7 years old, and I joined other street kids - there are a surprising amount around Hokkaido - and we formed bonds rather slowly. After my childhood, I think the lack of speed is understandable though. I don't usually trust people.

 **Tsukushi:** Th-That's horrible... I'm sorry for making you say all that.

 **Asuyo:** Don't be, really! I've grown attached to this story. These difficulties made me who I am today. Would you like me to continue?

 **Tsukushi:** _She had a rough past, and she wants to keep telling me about it? Talk about being emotionally strong..._

 **Tsukushi:** Well, it is rather interesting so... if you don't mind, you can tell me.

 **Asuyo:** Me and the other kids formed kind of a gang. We took over a block of abandoned flats and started working from there. I used whatever I was learning in maths class to implement equal division of the space, as well as implement rents and the like, just for fun! Soon enough, I had gathered a few other tenants and they all paid me in whatever they could, be it money, food or favours. I never forced too high of a rent, though, because... well I didn't want them to go through what I had.

 **Tsukushi:** You did all that from what little you learned in school? You must've been a great student!

 **Asuyo:** Surprisingly, no! I barely scraped every class, even maths. That being said, I managed stuff pretty weel back in the flats. As people came and went, word of my flats got by and I eventually became a Landlord. Hope's Peak Academy got win of this and well... you know the rest. Now I'm here.

 **Tsukushi:** How come you're not, like... affected by all this? You're talking about it like a day in the park.

 **Asuyo:** Well, of course I'm affected! However, it's no use crying over spilt milk, correct? I've cried and mourned so much in the past, that I have simply grown. I've matured, I'd like to say. I wasn't a victim of my circumstances.

 **Tsukushi:** That's really philosophical of you to say, huh? But it's a good motto.

 **Tsukushi:** I admire your strength, Asuyo, you know that?

 **Asuyo:** Oh, is that so? Thank you, then.

 **Asuyo:** Say, would you mind if I leave? I forgot to do something really important at the resort...

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, don't worry! I'll just find someone else to hang out with. See you at dinner time?

 **Asuyo:** For sure! And also... thanks for this conversation. Talking about my past makes me a little more loose, and I feel like I trust you now.

 **Tsukushi:** Don't mention it, Asuyo. Anytime you need me.

* * *

 **Asuyo Uemura**  
 **Despair Shard Obtained!**

Asuyo had a pretty rough past, from being abused by her parents, to running away from home at age 7. Nevertheless, she managed to find a miniature gang of street kids and live her life as normally as she could. Using whatever maths knowledge she had, she turned an abandoned apartment block into a liveable area, and she was the one who took care of rents, conflicts and everything else.

* * *

 **EARLY MORNING**

 **Location: Eagle Suite (Tsukushi's Room)**

I ended up crashing really early last night - right after dinnertime. Little did I know, Eita sent me a message via Electro-ID right after I hit the hay.

 **Eita Kurogane:** _"I have a bad feeling about tonight, Tsukushi. Stay indoors."_

And before I had the time to understand what was going on... the dreaded announcement scratched at my ears.

 _ **A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!**_  
 _ **AFTER THE DESIGNATED INVESTIGATION TIME, THE CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN!**_

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, the long, long hiatus this story took is coming to a halt! Unfortunately, I still have exams coming up, which means you'll have to bear with me a couple more weeks until the next chapter, but here is something! So sorry for not being able to update regularly!**

 **QOTC: Who do you think was the first victim? And who killed them?**

 **The first murder has occured, and I'm super excited! The freetimes for this act are all over, I hope you enjoyed this first batch of these!** **Next time, the Deadly Life / Investigation portion of this act! I can't wait for this despair-filled trial. But until then... Yamazaki out!**


	8. Chapter 1-4: Cold Blood

Review replies!

 **Lloyd's fics:** Thank you!

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** Reading your way of thinking about this whole ordeal is actually really fun! The EitaXLogic ship was a great idea too, definitely making that canon, haha!

 **Katastic Writer:** As you'll see in this chapter, your guessing of the victim was wrong (for better or for worse)!

 **TheRoseShadow21:** As promised, Asuyo got some recognition! The money motive was a good starter in my eyes, but I'll have some other more creative motives down the line! I can only hope you'll stick around to see them, huh?

 **Third Cosmic Velocity:** You'll just have to keep reading to find out who's the first victim! Kiyo and Eita are pretty nice guesses, though.

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** I do concede I tried to make all three of those suspicious! We'll just see if one of them bit the bullet - or made someone else do it for them, of course.

* * *

 **ACT 1: _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 4: Cold Blood**

* * *

 ** _MORNING_**

 **Location: Sierra Resort - 1st Floor**

"Wh-What the hell happened!?" I sprinted down the spiral staircase in record time, a few pairs of footsteps behind me. I saw a slumped body next to the door to the kitchen - Chigusa's body - tugging at the straw hat with her shaking little hand, covering her heart and breathing erratically. Next to her, Frances knelt down and fanned her with her hands.

"Frances! Chigusa!" Yatarou descended and stood now next to me, Yuzuru and Shizuka quickly following. "Is everything alright!? What was that announcement about!?"

"S-Someo-one... The-There's... Th-Ther-re's a d-de-de-ad..." Chigusa could barely speak, and the more she tried, the more she stuttered and tears rapidly came to her eyes, overflowing onto her tanned cheeks.

Frances looked back with a fierce but worried look in her eyes. "D-Don't bother her, please! She's in shock!" she pleaded.

I didn't even have time to throw a counterargument her way before two people left the kitchen door. With a shaking and scared voice that drastically contrasted her usually cheery demeanor, Yuzuru faced the two people - Eita and Kikyo - and quivered. "Is there... Did someone... actually..."

"Yes." Kikyo bit her lip. It must've been the first time she and Yuzuru were in the same room in apathetic silence. "He... He's dead... I-I checked his pulse but..."

"No..." I thought. "No! No, no, no!" I took off quickly, past the two who've just left the scene and was thrown off balance by the frigid air the room boasted. Soon enough, I'd pinpointed the source of the coldness, of course - the freezer in the back - from which erupted a disgusting smell I knew all too well what it was. My legs moved on their own and my mind spun, aching whilst spiraling into confusion and despair. There's no way... It can't be!

A limp hunk of flesh that was once a body stood before me, lying face down on the floor. The red vest he once bore was tainted with a different shade of crimson, soaked and slightly solid from the cold temperature. Blood. There was blood everywhere. A large pool of it formed around the lifeless husk of someone I spoke to yesterday. His entire upper body was stained with it, blotches of red on his clothes and skin, all coming from the obvious knife wound he'd suffered in his back. There was no mistaking it...

 _ **Yuki Batora** , the Super High School Level Butler, lay dead in front of me._

* * *

Time kept passing ever slowly as the remaining members of our squadron trickled into the cafeteria, with variations of the expected reaction, save for a few exceptions. Oh should I say, _one_ exception.

"I'm not cleaning this mess." Kiyoshi scratched the side of his head and he yawned his complaint away. "I mean, I didn't do it so why should I clean it up? Besides, why'd it have to be Yuki!? He was the only one here who actually did stuff right. Goddamnit, couldn't someone have offed that stupid Estimator?"

Blackjack threw the Custodian an expressionless glance, although it felt like she was boiling inside. "Mister Ikeda, please refrain from such tasteless comments regarding our current situation. And try to be a bit less-"

"Less of an asshole." Asuyo completed the sentence. Not quite the words she would pick, but Blackjack simply nodded, conceding the right choice of wording. "A jerkish asshat." Kiyo simply rolled his eyes and turned around, sitting on a stool next to the island.

"N-Now what!? H-How did this happen?" Yuzuru shuddered. "This can't be..."

Akahana stepped forward, under the door, her eyes lingering on the body. "Do any of you recall Rule #6 of this Mutual Killing Game?" She was only replied to by confused groans and sobs. "It mentions something called the Class Trial."

"Yes, I do remember such a concept." Blackjack recalled. "What about it? Do you intend to try someone without proper evidence?"

"Don't make me laugh." Akahana was serious in tone, as expected. "I am a prosecutor. A warrior of the law. I thought you would know better, Blackjack."

And as if things couldn't get any worse... he appeared, almost as if he had a cue. "Upupu, hello there, everyone! I see you're off to a great start to your day!" Monokuma chirped happily, bathing in the tension that soared in the kitchen air. "Aww, who killed this poor sap!? He was one of my favourites!"

"Don't act like you don't know." Eita voiced with a tinge of sarcasm to his tone - although barely noticeable due to his monotone way of speaking - earning a chuckle from Monokuma.

"Yes, indeed!" he laughed. "I do know who the perpetrator of this horrible crime is!" he added, almost in a game show announcer voice. A round of gasps followed his boast, but he quickly retreated. "Not that I would tell any of you who that'd be, right?"

Yori simply sighed and leant on Frances for support. He hadn't seen the horror, naturally, but he was just as taken aback by this as we were. On the Tapdancer's right arm, stood a crying mess of a girl - Chigusa - who hadn't stopped mourning the death of her classmate, as everyone else. She was just more vocal about it, I guess.

"Why, you little-" Riou cut himself off when Eita's arm extended over to him, blocking him from stepping forward. With a calming breath, Riou regained his composure. "Just tell us who did this so we can get on with our life."

"Excuse me, what?" Monokuma was fakingly shocked at the Boxer's suggestion. "Oh, Hope's Peak doesn't recruit boxers like they used to... well, at least you're less of an aggressive asshole." he laughed maniacally. What's up with this sick bear and his sudden knowledge of previous Hope's Peak students...? "Nevertheless, I can't do that! But you can try to find out what happened, who did it, how this all occured... be my guest, really!"

Maruko had a sudden realization. "Oh! You must speak of the announcement earlier, _ja_?"

"Right you are! As you have discovered a body... I will give you a brief period of investigation! During this investigation, you'll search for clues that point you in the right direction - a.k.a. tell you who the killer is!"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on a sec..." Kikyo's eyes widened and she put her fist on her chest, a baggy kimono sleeve drooping below it, with a bloody streak on it - no doubt from when she checked Yuki's pulse a few minutes ago. "Y-Yuki's dead in there... and you're implying one of us actually did it?"

Asuyo and Akahana shared a thought, and both replied in Monokuma's stead - in perfect sync, to boot. "That much is obvious."

"Listen to the prosecutor, hair girl!" Monokuma agreed. "This is a Mutual Killing Game, for crying our loud! And _you guys_ are the participants. No wonder one of you stabbed that guy in there, duh."

"This isn't right, Monokuma." I squinted my eyes in what I could only hope was a menacing look. "This game, this murder... everything about this is wrong. Where's the fun in watching us writhe in agony and despair while you're just sipping a margherita over on your little jacuzzi with cardboard cutouts of female AIs?"

The bear's red eye glistened and the metallic paws he exhibited in the bathroom a couple of days ago protruded from the same paw. "I really wish you'd shut up. God, why weren't you the one to bite it? Sheesh, you're an insufferable little punk, you know?" he sighed and shook his head. "And I'll have you know I'm more of a pure unadultered vodka kind of bear! That is unimportant, though... any questions?"

" _Questions_?" Maruko responded in confusion. "Questions about what, pray tell, Herr Monokuma?"

"The investigation, stupid! It's about to begin!" And without any further notice, he vanished.

So much for answering questions, huh?

I eyed the body inside the fridge once again. "This... This really is happening, huh?"

"Tell me about it, Hananari-san..." Shizuka lay a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. "We should proceed, however."

"P-Proceed...?" Chigusa managed to stutter. "W-With wh-a-a-t?"

Akahana had been locked in her own silence for a few seconds when she turned around, auburn hair flipping ever so slightly as it had been let down. "The investigation, I'd wager. I am of the same opinion, time is of the essence, after all."

"We're... We really are going through with this?" Yuzuru found comfort and warmth from the cold around her by tugging at Maruko's arm, the Translator holding her friend close in an awkward embrace.

Eita dropped the logical explanation, as expected of him. "What good will it be if we stand here?" he posed a valid question. "Investigation time is limited, and the Class Trial approaches. If we cannot pinpoint the murderer in the Class Trial, we might have a serious problem."

"Math pipsqueak is right! We should get going!"

M-Math pipsqueak? What kind of a nickname is tha- _oh, forget it_. We have bigger fish to fry. " _Eita_ is right. Yuki deserves justice... whoever did this to him must pay the consequences... and without a proper investigation, we'll never bring the killer to justice in the Class Trial!"

"We don't even know how that all works though... it could all be a hoax. There might not be a class trial, or the opportunity to solve this case..." Yuzuru seemed hopeless, her face drawn and her eyes were hollow and sad. "We're doomed... we're all doomed..."

Kikyo wasted no time on stomping over to her and slapping the Assassin across the face - a move one would normally not want to do. "Wake up and smell the coffee, Yuzuru! One of us killed Yuki! Our friend is dead!" the more she tried to get Yuzuru to agree, the sadder she sounded and the closer to tears she looked. "We... We need to give him a fair trial! We need to give him an opportunity! Don't you dare give up hope so soon, you hear me!?"

"K-Kikyo..." Yuzuru was bewildered by Kikyo's sudden outburst, much like the rest of the people present, myself included. A few moments of silence transpired. "You... You're right! I... I'll do my best to help. Yuki deserves that much."

 _Don't you dare give up hope._ she said, and right she was... we can't abandon hope. Not now. Not in our current situation, where, actually, hope is all we have.

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION: START!**

Sixteen beeps sounded simultaneously, indicating a new notification had been added to our Electro-IDs. A single look to the screen afterwards, we all noticed the same. There was a new piece of evidence stored under the 'Evidence' tab on our handbooks - the Monokuma File #1... whatever that was.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma File #1 -**_ ** _Victim:_ **_Yuki Batora, SHSL Butler_

 _The victim died from blood loss due to a stab in the lower back, resulting in instant death. Time of death is 3h10am. There are also smaller wounds on the chest and abdomen caused by wooden splinters which are still lodged in his torso._

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MONOKUMA FILE #1**

After a couple of minutes of quick task distribution, everyone wandered off to investigate, further motivated by Kikyo's little speech. A quick glance at the island showed me something that could come in handy... There, lay a piece of paper that Akahana used to divide us into squads and give us appropriate tasks so we all could contribute to the proceedings.

 _Riou Ryielo and Kiyoshi Ikeda_ : Watch over body  
 _Blackjack and Yuzuru Kanzaki:_ Investigate pool _  
_ _Eita Kurogane and Kikyo Namikaze:_ Investigate kitchen and freezer  
 _Frances Baishou and Yori Hanamichi:_ Investigate staff room  
 _Asuyo Uemura, Maruko Inubarashi and Akahana Nakajima:_ Investigate suites  
 _Chigusa Takagawa and Shizuka Matsuoka:_ Investigate reception, 2nd floor lounge and outdoor patio  
 _Yatarou Nekomirin and Tsukushi Hananari:_ Free Roamers

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: INVESTIGATION SQUAD LOCATIONS**

"Why did Akahana pick us out to be free roamers?" Yatarou questioned with a puzzled expression on his face as we both made our way to the freezer where Kikyo was.

"Beats me." I answer truthfully and throw him a dismissive shrug. "Probably just because there isn't anywhere else to investigate... the other teams have the entire inn covered. So it's not like we'd be necessary anywhere specific, right?"

He sighed in defeat as the cold air of the inside of the freezer really kicked in. "Agh... I guess you're right. Still, there're more buildings in Valley Views to investigate... why don't we patrol those? There might be clues there."

"Again, beats me... but Akahana is a renowned lawyer... she knows what she's doing. She's the head of this investigation."

"Isn't that dangerous...?" Yatarou sounded worried suddenly. "What if _she_ did this to Yuki... we're leaving her to do as she pleases! Besides, we're putting Asuyo and Maruko in danger!"

"Don't worry about it." I answered. "Akahana's squad is the trio upstairs, and they're all searching through our suites together... If Akahana was the killer and did something funny, she'd have a witness to her crime - and the rules don't let her kill more than two people. Which means she wouldn't win the class trial no matter how hard she tried."

Yatarou looked at me with a serious look and waved his hands in front of my face. "Woah, woah, chill down there, Speedy! You had that right on the tip of your tongue... you don't suspect her, right?"

"N-No! Of course not! I trust everyone here... I still believe there's a hidden truth behind this... maybe none of us killed Yuki... Distrust will get us nowhere."

Kikyo was kneeling next to the macabre mat of flesh that lay on the floor, his face now turned sideways to reveal the horrid expression that had been previously hidden from us. With a sad look to her, she whispered an apology as she moved the body on its side to see what hid below him.

"First of all, let's check on what the Monokuma File told us... namely, the splinters." she suggested as she mumbled a second apology, lifting the cloth of Yuki's clothes up to reveal his slim yet toned abdomen. "Sure enough... there're clearly some splinters here."

"What does that mean?" I ask both of the people in the room, receiving unknowing shrugs in response. "Oh well... we'll get to that eventually. We should investigate something we can be sure about!"

Yatarou raised an eyebrow, and Kikyo turned around, standing up to reveal the same expression. "What do you mean?" she asked

"The murder weapon and place of death, of course." I reply, kneeling down. "Those seem to be obvious, however."

"The murder weapon is the knife..." "...and the place of death would be this freezer." Yatarou and Kikyo completed each other sentence, finishing in a reassured nod. Yatarou added "Well, yes... where did the knife come from?"

Kikyo pointed to the back wall of the freezer, to a wooden board nailed onto the wall with a collection of metal knives. "Over there, I assume." Sure enough, one of the knives was missing - and the handle and blade sticking out of Yuki's back looked just like the rest of the displayed ones.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MEAT KNIFE**

"Yeah, we can be pretty sure about that..." Yatarou said. "Anything else caught your eye? Or should we move over to the kitchen?"

"Sure... let's check out the other room. Kikyo, if you find anything give us a holler or text us or something, okay?" I suggest, earning only a nod from her as she knelt back down. How she's so laidback while being in a chilly room wearing only a thin kimono, I'll never know.

Pacing out of the freezer, I saw Eita on the farthest side of the kitchen, next to the door examining some kind of device. "Stop." he voiced loud, yet expressionless as usual. He then turned around and ordered me to do something. "Look down."

Yatarou and I exchanged a weird glance and obeyed. The floor below us looked normal enough, except... "This is a bit dirty." Yatarou groaned. "Are you trying to make us clean this?"

"Of course not. I have already done so. Yesterday, in fact." he started walking over to it. "Yuki and I were in charge of cleaning the kitchen. And we did so flawlessly."

"Apparently not... you missed this spot." I state the blatantly obvious contradiction in his logic.

Eita shook his head. "I repeat - we did so flawlessly. We made sure of it. Which means whatever those stains are, are related to the case at hand."

"O-Oh." I mouthed. "Anything else off about it?"

"There were also glass shards on the floor." he explained. "But I disposed of them. To avoid needless injuries."

My eyes widened and I brought my hands up to my head in a fit of worry. "Wh-What? That's destroying evidence, Eita! You shouldn't have done that..."

"Tsukushi is right! That's a serious crime back home, you know?" Yatarou agreed, but Eita didn't look or sound particularly fazed.

"Destroying evidence is normally done so the culprit can conceal their crime. I, however, have told you about the evidence. So I am not hiding it, I simply tried to help."

Yatarou and I sighed. "I guess."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: DIRTY FLOOR**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: GLASS SHARDS**

The Tour Guide then walked forward and took a seat next to the island. "What do the glass shards mean, though? Yuki didn't wear glasses or anything..."

"I think it's safe to say that our culprit wore glasses." I ponder. "But that brings us to a dead end. No one here wears glasses."

"Maybe someone wears them in secret?" Yatarou suggested. "Why they would do that beats me, though."

Eita brought us back. "We should not mull over that detail. Everything will come to light in the trial, later. One more thing I noticed - there is a dishcloth distinctly missing from this room."

"The killer wasn't okay with being a dirty punk _and_ a murderer, so they decided to be thieves as well!?" Yatarou puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Despicable, right?"

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MISSING DISHCLOTH**

It took me a while to address the elephant in the room. The one thing we all ignored during the few days we were here - a jet black device right next to the door, boasting an impressive screen. "What is that, exactly?"

"The Cafeteria Door Usage Recorder." Eita explained. "Accessing that device would allow you to see when the door was opened during Night Time."

"Nothing important then." Yatarou exclaimed quickly. "I mean... you can't see who opened it, right? Then it's not that useful. We already know when Yuki died! What good will that serve us, except for helping us determine the time of death? No good, that's what! So we're done here, haha, let's go Tsukushi!" he quickly tried to rush us out of the kitchen and onto another room.

I raise an eyebrow and release myself from his grip, walking over to the device. "Well... the Door Usage History reads five entries for tonight... 3h04; 3h09; 3h18; 3h46; 3h49;" Almost immediately, I turn around to face Yatarou in the eyes. "Did you come here tonight?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Eventually, the cold stares Eita and I were giving him made him sigh in defeat. "Okay, you're right... I came here yesterday night... but I didn't kill Yuki! Please, you have to believe me, guys!"

"Tell us about your little trip down here then." I cross my arms. "If you're innocent, you shouldn't have a problem. Keep in mind, I don't suspect you, I'm just trying to clear you." I reassure him before he looked at the screen worriedly, then at the door, then back at me and sighed once again.

"It... It was about 3h35 when I woke up... I tried to fall asleep again but I couldn't, so I came down here to get myself a warm glass of milk. I returned to my room right afterwards though!" Yatarou explained.

Eita looked pensive for a bit, then got back to his drowsy expression. "That'd mean the 3h46 and 3h49 entries were yours."

"That's right." he confirmed. "Which means the killer got in either at 3h04 or 3h09, and left at 3h18."

"Was there anything weird about the kitchen?" I asked. "The murder should've already happened by the time you got here - did you see or hear anything weird?"

Yatarou tried to recall his venture last night and came up with a relevant point. "Yeah, actually! The freezer door was slightly open and there was a horrible smell coming out of it. I thought it was rotting food because of the temperature differing - since the door was open and whatnot - and closed it! Then, I walked over to the fridge to get the milk, but on the way there... I slipped on something."

"Something?" I ask. "What something...? You don't mean..."

"Nah, not blood. My clothes weren't dirty at least. The floor was pretty clean, courtesy of Yuki and Eita, obviously." Yatarou explained. "That's it. I don't remember anything else that might be important... sorry about that."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: CAFETERIA DOOR USAGE HISTORY**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YATAROU'S ACCOUNT**

Eita shook his head. "No matter, you have been a great help. Pieces are starting to fall into place."

"I-Is that so!?" Yatarou asked in excitement. "What pieces!? Do you know who did this?"

"You'll see in due time. For the time being, I'll continue my investigation. Excuse me." And with that, he left, ignoring any further calls.

"Well then... where do we go next?" Yatarou asked, thinking about what to do with our free roaming capabilties. "The staff room is a good option. Or maybe the pool downstairs?"

I then had an idea to help us cover more ground. "How about you go to the pool and help Yuzuru and Blackjack out, and I'll help the duo at the staff room? Frances is basically on her own with Yori helping her."

"You're right. Him being blind isn't helping us at all... not to blame him, it's not his fault. Anyway, I'll take you up on that." He said as we left the kitchen door, hearing Chigusa and Shizuka talk about something upstairs in the 2nd floor lounge. He took a quick turn and went downstairs, waving me a quick goodbye before descending.

With that, I went straight ahead towards the staff room and opened the door. "Hey, you two! How are you doing?"

"Is that Tsukushi I hear?" Yori cocked his head towards the door, following my voice. "We are doing just fine. Investigation is progressing smoothly."

"That's right!" Frances lifted her head as she knelt next to one of the many washing machines, and added in a cheerful manner - as cheerful as she could given what we were doing. "Wanna hear about our findings?"

I walked over to the TV set and the puffs and started looking around there. "I'd like to, if you can!"

"Well, let's see. We investigated the clothes in these washing machines." Yori started. "Some of which held the smell of blood, although it had been significantly diminished in intensity due to being washed. The clothes that smelled funny were in the second washing machine from the right."

"Yori's sight might not be too useful, but his other senses are really heightened, so he was able to catch the scent of blood from the clothes. I sure as hell couldn't!" Frances praised the blind magician, making him smile. "There's also something weird here!" she added. "Everyone has two outfits in the washer from the last two days... but there is a spare black jacket, and a missing blue jacket."

"Jackets?" I asked, confused. "What about it? Judging by the colours... I think Akahana and Asuyo would be the owners - but what of it?"

Frances scratched her head and sighed. "I just felt like taking note of it. We also found a dishcloth from the kitchen... for what it's worth, right?" she chuckled

"Wait, a dishcloth? From the kitchen?" I came to a sudden realization. "Someone washed it, then?"

"Yeah, someone did! Why?" I then explained the investigation going on in the kitchen and how a dishcloth was suspiciously missing. "Oh, is that so? Well... this dishcloth was in the same washing machine as the blood-smelling jackets... but the entire machine was contaminated with the smell so I can't say this ties into the case."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: WASHED CLOTHES**

 **TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: MISSING DISHCLOTH**

Finally we're starting to get somewhere... this room has to be connected to the killing.

"Anything else?" I asked the two investigators.

Yori started combing his bangs with his fingers and looked at Frances who was tapping her foot on the ground. Why he'd look at her is beyond me, though - it's not like he can see anything. "Well, I didn't find anything else here... but I do have testimony to give if you so wish."

"Testimony? Y-Yeah, sure, go ahead. Did you hear or see something?" I asked, excited. This might be a lead, a breakthrough!

"I do believe I'd find it hard seeing anything regarding the crime." he chuckled, almost making fun of both his disability.

 _Way to put your foot in your mouth, Tsukushi, great job._

"But yes, I heard something." Yori started. "I don't know when I woke, but as I did I heard something crashing to the floor, in the room next to mine. That would, of course, be Yuki's room. In retrospective, maybe I should've went in there and asked if everything was okay... but alas, I did not. I apologize." he bowed down, holding his cane perfectly still with both his hands.

Frances quickly ran up to him, making sure to make noise with her feet so as to not alarm the young Magician. "You don't need to apologize, buddy! If you went in there... maybe you'd already have been killed as well..."

"You mean-" I cut myself off before resuming my train of thought. "You think the killer went into Yuki's room?"

"Well yeah!" Frances stated, almost like it was something obvious. "Yuki died in the freezer downstairs, so he wouldn't be able to come back up after he went down there, right?"

"It is the only logical explanation, I think." Yori added. "At least, as far as I can tell. You, of course, have much more expertise in this sort of thing, however."

I looked at the floor, then at Yori and then at Frances. "Yeah, you're right. That's a really good theory."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YORI'S ACCOUNT**

"Anything else to report?" I ask, making my way to the exit. Frances and Yori both denied - they had found nothing else as of yet - or so I thought until Frances stopped me.

"Oh wait! That device next to the door is also important!" I looked at the wall next to the door and found a familiar device, identical to the one in the cafeteria. "It's called the Staff Room Door Usage Recorder, according to what it said on the screen. And it recorded two entries tonight!"

Yori finished his friend's sentence "One at 3h26 and another one at 3h30, if I recall correctly." Out of habit, I asked both Frances and the device itself to confirm the testimony and found it accurate - no contradictions here, thankfully.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: STAFF ROOM DOOR USAGE HISTORY**

"Okay then, I think I'll go upstairs now and check on the rest! Keep looking around!"

* * *

Chigusa and Shizuka were completely immersed in their investigation - so much so that they didn't even bat an eye at my question. "Found anything?" I repeated, successfully catching the Gardener's attention.

"O-Oh, hello there, Tsukushi... Everything okay?" she asked, going back to her investigation. Her voice was still cracking and weak, no doubt because of what she's just been through. "We didn't find much of anything here in the second floor lounge... the patio and reception downstairs were the same."

My head hung down, as did Chigusa's. "I see..." I mumble with as little enthusiasm as ever, until Shizuka brought something up - something that could very well lift my spirits up a tad.

"Well, we haven't found any material evidence of any use, that much is true, Hananari-san." he smiled nonchalantly and went back to search. I raise an eyebrow, and almost as if he had eyes in the back of his head, he turned around. "Curious, are you? Well... Truth is, Chigusa might have witnesses something of importance yesterday night."

Chigusa's tan skin reddened as both Shizuka's eyes and mine were on her. "Is this true, Chigusa?" I inquire the Gardener, receiving a nod as a response. "What did you hear?"

"I-It's not too important... I just heard someone running in the dormitory hall outside, that's it." she stated. "It must've been around 3h40am when it happened."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: CHIGUSA'S ACCOUNT**

"Why were you awake that late? Couldn't sleep?"

Her face flushed even redder and her eyes snapped shut. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes!" she stuttered, instantly turning around to examine the bookshelves. "U-Um, that's it! Nothing more to see here!" she continued, urging me to leave, which I reluctantly complied to doing when I heard a voice calling for me from the stairs.

"Tsukushi!" A familiar International Tour Guide greeted me. "Hey there, Chigusa, Shizuka. Found anything?"

Shizuka nudged closer to his investigative partner. "We've told Hananari-san everything we know. I'm sure he'll tell you. For now, I believe it's better if me and Chigusa here investigate in peace, so to not miss any details."

Yatarou raised an eyebrow at Shizuka's dismissal, but I simply held his hand and urged him into one of the dorm corridors. As far as I could tell, Shizuka was just defending Chigusa because she was embarassed about something - what a gentleman.

"Hey, what gives?" Yatarou asked once we were out of earshot. "I wanted to hear what they had to say!"

Ignoring his complaints, I quickly explained what Chigusa said, as well as what Yori and Frances reported. "That's about it. Did you, Blackjack and Yuzuru get any leads?"

"Nothing." he sighed in defeat. "The pool was clean, not a strand of hair there. I helped them search for a while but I eventually gave up and came to check on you. Investigation time is probably running short, so let's hurry up! Where haven't we searched yet?"

"The dorms." I state. "Akahana, Asuyo and Maruko are investigating them."

Yatarou's eyes widened and he then looked down. "There're sixteen dorms, right? We'll never comb all of them in time!"

"That won't be an issue." I said, grabbing his hand once again to lead him over to one specific suite. After a knock on the door, the wooden slab opened further, revealing Yuki's room, fully adorned like Tsukushi's if not for the difference in wardrobe and a distinct smell of tea.

Asuyo turned around and greeted us. "Hey, what are you doing he- Oh, right. Free roamers, right?" Yatarou and I simply nodded. "Lucky you. I'm tired of being in these stupid musty rooms. I think I'm getting claustrophobic."

"I agree" Maruko chimed in. " _Jeg_ and Asuyo have been in here for quite a while. Akahana is in the girl dormitories... although... _talvez_ that's for the better. If she was _ici_ , maybe she'd destroy evidence..."

My eyes immediately widened at Maruko's assumption. Akahana is a lawyer like myself, a warrior of the law, devoted to find the truth. Why would she hide evidence? "Why would you say that, Maruko?"

Asuyo was the one to respond - being as blunt as she is. "We've found a few bits of proof that might point to Akahana as the culprit. There's a jacket similar to hers on the floor, and... well, look at it."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: AKAHANA'S JACKET**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: PILE OF CLOTHES**

I started looking around in a rush. Sure enough, there was a wet black jacket crumpled on the floor, next to a few copies of Yuki's own outfit that he'd laid in a mound on the floor. "Not very tidy... for a butler, especially." Yatarou threw in his opinion, one that made all three other people in the room agree.

Next up, the desk. On it, were a piece of paper and a handbook - Yuki's supposedly.

"What about these connects Akahana to the case?" I ask curiously while picking up the paper. And what a slap in the face it was. "Th-This... This is a suicide note!?"

" _Oui_..." Maruko stated simply. " _Pero_... that's not the thing. Check the handbook, _por favor._ " she asked me, and I reluctantly picked up the device. "Messages." I looked at her, as her voice sounded weaker. She was looking at the floor, her face and eyes darker than usual and her lips tightly sealed.

Sure enough... there it was.

 **Akahana Nakajima:** _Greetings,_ _Yuki. It has come to my attention that you are being targeted because of our current murderous incentive, and are as such in grave danger. Please meet me in the resort's kitchen tonight after our curfew. 3h10am is an adequate time so as to avoid being spotted._

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: SUICIDE NOTE?**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YUKI'S HANDBOOK**

Wh-What was this...

"This isn't making any sense!" Yatarou stated, emotionless.

"Yatarou's right!" I agreed. "How... How come Akahana left this much evidence behind? Someone has to be setting her up for the murder. It's too easy..."

Asuyo groaned. "I want it to be true as well, but this is not a murder mystery novel, Tsukushi. Things are normally what they seem." she trailed off, but eventually stopped herself and turned to me. "Or maybe... you feel the need to protect her because you hold similar talents? A sort of occupational crush?"

"No, no, no!" I defend myself. "I'm not into Akahana that way... but this all smells funny to me..." I shake my head and get back into my investigative gear. I can't get distracted by these sorts of things... if Akahana really is the culprit, then we'll reach that truth. "Where did you two last see Yuki?"

"Now we're getting interrogated?" Asuyo groaned again and rolled her eyes. "It was downstairs. I went to the freezer before coming to the dorms, to say my goodbye to him. Before that though... yesterday night, after you went upstairs."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: ASUYO'S ACCOUNT**

"Ditto." Maruko added. " _Bien_ , not the part where she pays her respect... Couldn't bring myself to do it, _ja_?"

I nodded and was about to tell Maruko I understood her when I was cut off by the crackling of speakers inside the room.

 ** _DING DONG, DING DONG! INVESTIGATION TIME IS OVER, LOSERS!  
GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE SUNDIAL SO THE CLASS TRIAL CAN PROCEED!_**

* * *

 ** _MID-MORNING_**

 **Location: Anghern Sundial**

"I see everyone's rounded up already! If only every class was like you!" Monokuma cackled as he counted fifteen heads on the meadow in front of the sundial, the platform of money still staring us right in the face, boasting about how someone got killed because of it. It almost made me sick just looking at it. "Anyway... time for the Class Trial, right? Please enter the elevator!"

After how announcer-y his voice sounded, one would expect the ground to shake and a giant elevator rise from the grass below us but... nothing.

"Aye, bear, what the hell is this?" Kiyoshi complained. "There isn't any stinkin' elevator here."

Monokuma's red eye shone menacingly, making the Custodian bite his lip in recoil. "Be patient, little punk! You're one of my least favourite students here, god damn. Such a little bitch all the time, jeez." he mocked. "It should be arriving in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

And the countdown ended right on cue, as the giant sundial started being lifted off the floor revealing a door built into the giant block of dirt that was rising. Akahana was quick to enter the door, and the sundial changed into something not even my wildest dreams could conjure. Inside the crystal was... a hologram of Akahana entering the elevator, and on the hollow part of it, a hologram of the number '01'.

"Get on with it." Akahana urged us in, and more and more people started trickling in. The holographic people inside the sundial started multiplying, each of the people copied into figurines of light in almost pixel-perfect detail. The holographic number was quickly rising as well, until it stopped at '14'. Only me left, huh?

 _Not anymore._

The elevator doors slammed shut behind me, the breeze of the abrupt closing tickling my neck. I adjusted my sleeves and looked around, spying people's reactions to this whole ordeal... the presiding emotion was unsurprising enough - despair. I could even feel it creeping in my bones, strangling my heart, making my head spin... and the elevator then started descending, along with everyone else.

The ride down was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone had their hearts filled with despair, distrust, disgust... there wasn't a shred of hope in the air, no matter how hard I tried. But like hell we're backing down. Hope will prevail.

And so it begins... _a Class Trial that will put lives on the line._

* * *

First Class Trial \- Loading... _  
(SURVIVORS | **DEAD** )_

 _ASUYO UEMURA | KIKYO NAMIKAZE | **YUKI BATORA** | RIOU RYIELO_  
 _MARUKO INUBARASHI | BLACKJACK 21? | TSUKUSHI HANANARI | SHIZUKA MATSUOKA_  
 _FRANCES BAISHOU | YUZURU KANZAKI | KIYOSHI IKEDA | EITA KUROGANE_  
 _AKAHANA NAKAJIMA | CHIGUSA TAKAGAWA | YATAROU NEKOMIRIN | YORI HANAMICHI_

* * *

 **A/N: And so it begins, with the longest chapter in this story as of now. Yuki was unfortunately our first casualty, due to a _mysterious_ assailant here in the city - thanks a lot to IcarusDash for this great character! I also noticed Yuki was a fan favourite among most of you guys, so I can only hope you feel the despair already, upupu!**

 **I'm sorry if you spot any mistakes around the chapter, there are a lot of details I have to pay attention to in this first case, so please be a bit more lenient in the reviews for this chapter and the coming trial!**

 **QOTC: How do you feel about our first murder? Excited for the Class Trial?**

 **I'll be back soon-ish with our first Class Trial. But until then... Yamazaki out!**


	9. Chapter 1-TB: Truth Bullets

**A/N: To make things easier for you guys to follow during the Class Trial, I made a separate chapter with a list of all Truth Bullets in this case so you can easily access them during the proceedings - which will make it easier to participate in the Non-Stop Debates and the like! The Class Trial itself is coming soon...**

* * *

 **ACT 1:** ** _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 4.5: Truth Bullets**

* * *

 **REVIEWING TRUTH BULLETS...**

 **1\. Monokuma File #1:** Yuki was stabbed once in the back, and died instantly. His time of death is 3h10am. There are also smaller wounds on the chest and abdomen caused by wooden splinters, some of which are still lodged in his torso.

 **2.** **Investigation Squad Locations:** Riou and Kiyo guarded the body; Eita and Kikyo investigated the kitchen and freezer, as well as the body itself; Blackjack and Yuzuru searched through the pool; Yori and Frances were in the staff room; Chigusa and Shizuka looked through the patio, reception and 2nd floor lounge; Asuyo, Akahana and Maruko took over the suites on the second floor; Yatarou and I were free roamers - we're the only ones who were allowed to move through the whole building.

 **3\. Meat Knife:** the knife found in Yuki's back, presumably the murder weapon. It was probably taken from the wooden board at the back of the freezer

 **4\. Dirty Floor:** the floor in front of the freezer's door was dirty, but seemed to be washed afterwards; Whoever did it though, didn't clean very thoroughly.

 **5\. Glass Shards:** shards of glass found in the kitchen floor, also where the floor was sullied; Eita disposed of them right after the investigation started though.

 **6\. Missing Dishcloth:** one of the dishclothes from the kitchen was suspiciously missing from the scene; It was later found inside the staff room's washing machines, and it had a slight smell of blood, like most of the things inside the machine.

 **7\. Kitchen Door Usage History:** the cafeteria door was used five times during the night of the murder - the device recorded activity at 3h04am, 3h09am, 3h18am, 3h46am and 3h49am;

 **8\. Yatarou's Account:** Yatarou woke up at around 3h35 and couldn't go back to sleep, so he made his way to the kitchen to have a glass of milk; The freezer was slightly open and it smelled horridly inside so he closed the door and went to the fridge; On the way there, though, he slipped and fell on something - his clothes weren't dirty when he got up though.

 **9\. Washed Clothes:** found in the Staff Room washing machine, along with a dishcloth, there are a bunch of washed clothes here; the smell of blood was a common denominator in all of them, though, which means this has to do with this case... there was a missing blue jacket - probably Akahana's - and a spare black jacket - probably Asuyo's.

 **10\. Yori's Account:** he woke up and heard something fall in the room next door to his - Yuki's suite.

 **11\. Staff Room Door Usage History:** used twice during the night of the murder, once at 3h26 and once at 3h30;

 **12\. Chigusa's Account:** she heard footsteps outside her room - in the hall - the night of the murder, around 3h40am.

 **13\. Akahana's Jacket:** a wet dark blue jacket found in Yuki's room. It's exactly the same as Akahana's.

 **14\. Pile of Clothes:** a mound of clothes laying on the middle of the floor next to Akahana's jacket.

 **15\. Suicide Note?:** a piece of paper found in Yuki's room that details that he was going to kill himself in order to escape from his exhausting lifestyle as a butler

 **16\. Yuki's Handbook:** Before the investigation, I think it was down in the freezer, but now it's in his room. There's a message from Akahana inside telling him to meet him in the freezer at the time of the murder.

 **17\. Asuyo's Account:** She went to pay her respects to the deceased butler before the investigation began. Before that, she hadn't seen Yuki since last night.

 **TRUTH BULLETS RELOADED!**  
 **BEGIN THE CLASS TRIAL**


	10. Chapter 1-5: Court is Now in Session

**A/N: I'm skipping Review Replies for reasons I'll list in the end of the chapter. To be honest with you, I'm actually pretty scared to post this just because I might have some plot hole that I missed while planning the trial - even though I've reread this a bunch of times already, so again, as with the investigation, please be a little more lenient.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the first part of the trial, and be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought, what you liked and what I could do better!**

* * *

 **ACT 1:** ** _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 5: Court Is Now In Session**

* * *

 ** _TIME UNKNOWN_**

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

The elevator kept its slow yet perceptible descent as the silence in the small cramped space became ever apparent. Distrust flowed freely amongst everyone, although I could sense a bit of hope in some people. The tension and atmosphere inside it was suffocating - almost unbearably so... and with a screech loud enough to pierce the eardrums of a giant, the lift came to a stop, and the door in front of me slid to their respective sides, opening the way to a new room.

A bright light entered the elevator as its doors slowly opened, and being the one closest to the door, I was the first one to leave. The supposed courtroom where our Class Trial would be held looked nothing like any courtrooms I had ever been in, which is saying something, given my job as defense attorney. The walls of the circular room were coated in a weird meadow-ish wallpaper that reminded me of the countryside, with trees in the distance, a few log cabins and a small settlement - a village, it seemed. The floor was completely coated in dirt, with patches of grass rising, and in the center of the room, a circle of dark wooden stands, all facing the center of the circumference boasted itself.

Every stand was empty... except one.

"What the hell is this!?" Riou exclaimed as he stomped over to the occupied stand, standing next to a light brown wooden pedestal, atop which stood a picture... a picture of Yuki. "Monokuma, get this shit off of here, right now!" his loud voice was quite an abrupt change to the previous silence.

Monokuma simply giggled and sat upon a throne in the far side of the room. "Hey, watch your tongue, steroid boy! Why would I do that!? Just because little Yuki is dead, doesn't mean he can't be in the trial! Everyone deserves to be here in these fabulous trial grounds!"

"Trial grounds?" Akahana asked. "Don't make me laugh. These are a shameful excuse for trial grounds. An insult to the court system." she added, walking over to the circle of wooden stands. "And why are there names on these?"

Eita was the one to state the solution, even before Monokuma. "There are sixteen stands, all of which have one of our names engraved on it. I'd assume we should put ourselves in the stand corresponding to our name."

"Thaaaat's right! Find the stand with your name on it, and let's start this!" Monokuma announced, clapping his paws together. "I've been waiting for this for far too long! Time for the class trial to begin, baby!"

Soon enough, Frances had taken Yori to his stand, Kiyoshi has stumbled off to his, Akahana and I had gotten on to ours... sixteen stands were now occupied. I took a moment to look around and see how everyone had been displayed, only to see a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern in the location of the stands.

"So... what now?" Kikyo asked the black and white bear. "We just... talk?"

Monokuma faked a yawn and shook his head. "Bo-riiiiing! We have much more than talking! We have a bunch of attractions in here - meet... Monokuma's Trial Activities, filled to the brim with despair - and law!" he then burst into a fit of laughter, although he cackled alone. "No? Jeez, you guys're no fun... Anyway, I'll get to them when we get to them. Let's start this formally in 3... 2-"

"MOVE IT!" Riou yelled.

And thanks to that yell, Monokuma saved us one whole extra second, bashing his wooden gavel on the big red button he had perched to the right of his throne, and my vision went blurry for a couple of seconds, only to return with an added weight to my head.

"Wh-What is this...!?" Chigusa panicked. "I-Is there... a bug on my head...?"

"No sirree!" Monokuma explained. "I just put on some Virtual Reality helmets on you all so you can experience the Trial Activities firsthand! Am I not the most generous bear you'll ever meet?" a collective sigh of annoyance and impatience sounded off, making Monokuma sigh in disappointment. "You really are no fun... Anyway... starting the Class Trial engine in 3... 2... 1..."

Suddenly a screen of text appeared before my very eyes.

* * *

 **PRE-TRIAL - Have you got your facts straight?**

 **Upupu! The first murder has already been put underway!? How exciting to see our new students so thirsty for each other's blood! Then again, who knew that our butler boy Yuki would be our first victim? He was the only one of you guys that actually did anything! Who would kill such a useful asset to your life in Anghern's walls!? The first class trial will give us all the answers we seek... or will it?**

* * *

"Hey, this isn't cool, Monokuma!" Asuyo complained after reading the text that was undoubtedly showing up in front of her too.

Monokuma shrugged her words off. "I'm not going to mull about the butler any longer! All of us have had enough time to do it during the investigation, and after the fact as well! So calm your tits, woman." he laughed, as Asuyo clenched her teeth.

"Now, what? We've had enough of preparation. It's time for justice to be served!" Yuzuru cheered, yearning for Yuki to get the outcome he deserved.

Blackjack sighed. "Miss Kanzaki, you do seem a bit excited for the proceedings."

"So much so that she's started to sound like one of the lawyers." Kiyoshi muttered after a loud, drawn-out yawn. "Anyway, can we start? I wanna go back to sleep."

"You're _seriously_ getting on my nerves." Yatarou threatened, although a bit hollowly.

"Calm down, Nekomirin-san." Shizuka's face was stern, but calm and cheerful at the same time - a balance only reached by the Street Magician as I've came to know him. "It is best for us not to indulge in needless fights. We don't want any more blood in our hands."

Eita nodded, and Kiyoshi glared at him, but was unable to respond before Maruko urged Monokuma to start. " _Por lo tanto_ , are we ready now?"

"Yeah, Monokuma, let's get this over with!" Frances agreed with the Translator, eyeing the bear seriously.

With a sigh, the psychotic ursine rose his wooden gavel over the button once more and chanted. "You guys're right! Prep has been going for far too long! It's time for the first Class Trial in Anghern's Mutual Killing Game to begin!"

* * *

 **THE MURDER OF YUKI BATORA ~ CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!  
**

* * *

 **Akahana:** As prosecutor, it'll only be fitting if I present an opening argument, correct?

 **Akahana:** That way we will all know the facts of the case, and be on the same level.

 **Chigusa:** S-Sounds like a plan.

 **Riou:** Get a move on, then.

 **Asuyo:** Wait, is there really a need to do that?

 **Asuyo:** We already have all the truth bullets as evidence.

 **Maruko:** _Zvarri_... we should all know the basis for the case at hand, _oui_?

 **Asuyo:** Exactly.

 **Tsukushi:** The opening argument is an important part of trials in the outside world... I think it's best if we follow the rules here.

 **Kiyoshi:** No way! That'd give you and the prosecutor girl a huge advantage compared to the rest of us.

 **Eita:** Then how should we proceed?

 **Kikyo:** Let's all take a vote... Who doesn't want Akahana to begin with the 'opening argument', as she calls it?

 **Yuzuru:** Asuyo, Maruko, Kiyoshi, Blackjack and Frances... the vast majority wants her to begin, then.

 **Yori:** Then let her begin, and we shall see how the rest of the debate holds up.

 **Shizuka:** Akahana, take it away then...

 **Akahana:** The victim, as we all know, is the Super High School-Level Butler, Yuki Batora. He was fatally stabbed once in the back, resulting in instant death, the time of which was 3h10am. His body was found in the freezer this morning before the usual morning meeting by Eita, Kikyo and Chigusa, which triggered the Body Discovery Announcement. This made us subsequently come to the scene and investigate.

 **Frances:** I don't mean to be rude... but don't we know all that already?

 **Blackjack:** Miss Baishou is correct. Most of the information you provided was in the Monokuma File.

 **Akahana:** It was mostly a formality to assure we are all on stable footing before the proceedings.

 **Tsukushi:** Let's start to unravel all the mysteries in this case, okay?

 **Kiyoshi:** What for? It's all in the truth bullets.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-What do you mean?

 **Eita:** I believe he mea-

 **Monokuma:** Hey, hey, hey, hold on a second! Might as well explain something for all the readers!

 **Riou:** Something? Readers?

 **Yatarou:** What are you talking about, Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Give me a second... Now, this is beginning to heat up, which calls for the first of Monokuma's Trial Activities! Non-Stop Debates, to be precise! What you are about to read is the most common and basic activity you'll read throughout the class trials in this story! The students will debate over something regarding the case, but there are some parts of their testimonies that might contain **contradictions** , signalized with bold text, or _correct statements_ , represented by italics! Your job is to find out what is wrong with the **bold** text, or what evidence proves the _italic_ text is the truth! How, you ask? Using the Truth Bullets given to you, of course! The targeted contradiction will be **bold and underlined** and the targeted assertion will be _italic and underlined_!

 **Shizuka:** That was quite the convoluted explanation.

 **Asuyo:** And what do you mean with all the text nonsense? Are you on something?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Yuzuru:** Not gonna talk, are we?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Kikyo:** The silent treatment... _very_ mature.

 **Eita:** As Kiyoshi was stating-

 **Kiyoshi:** I don't need the likes of you to help me say stuff, dumbass.

 **Yori:** Eita was simply trying to help you.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, anyway. I've cracked the case already.

 **Chigusa:** A-Already? But h-how?

 **Yatarou:** Yeah, spew it. Who killed Yuki?

* * *

 **PHASE ONE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #1 | Suicide Note? | Meat Knife | Glass Shards**

 **Riou:** So... who did it?

 **Yuzuru:** Oh my god, how did you...!?

 **Kikyo:** Why are our words **flying** through the air?

 **Kikyo:** This is so _trippy_!

 **Yori:** Is something the matter?

 **Shizuka:** This must be the Virtual Reality helmets' doing.

 **Eita:** I believe we've gotten off-topic.

 **Kiyoshi:** Stop **helping** me, damn it!

 **Kiyoshi:** Anyway, it's obvious who the killer is!

 **Kiyoshi:** It can only be **Yuki** himself!

 **Akahana:** The **victim**? Is also the murderer?

 **Tsukushi:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Monokuma File #1)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** That simply doesn't make sense, Kiyoshi.

 **Tsukushi:** The Monokuma File makes it pretty obvious... it couldn't be a suicide.

 **Riou:** What about it makes it impossible?

 **Kikyo:** I think I know where Tsukushi is getting with this...

 **Kikyo:** Yuki was stabbed in the back! Why and how would he do that himself?

 **Akahana:** It'd be quite difficult to stab oneself in the back... suicidal people tend to go for easier approaches.

 **Yori:** And why Yuki go to the freezer to do it?

 **Yatarou:** He wouldn't... unless he felt like giving us work.

 **Kiyoshi:** Guys, for fuck's sake! You're looking way too into this! There is a _suicide note_.

 **Kiyoshi:** You think that just appeared out of thin air? No!

 **Yuzuru:** What did that note say anyway?

 **Asuyo:** It said he commited suicide because he didn't like his lifestyle as of now.

 **Tsukushi:** See, that doesn't make any sense... I've talked to Yuki before and he genuinely likes being a butler.

 **Eita:** Unfortunately, your claims don't hold any water if you do not have evidence.

 **Frances:** Eita's right! We only have your word for it...

 **Blackjack:** But I do believe we have noticed enough discrepancies to throw suspicion onto this suicide theory.

 **Frances:** Right you are! I one-hundred-percent agree!

 **Shizuka:** What an abrupt change, Baishou-san.

 **Chigusa:** Th-That's not important, Shizuka...

 **Maruko:** Herr Takagawa is right! _Nous devons_ focus on this "suicide", _ja_?

* * *

 **PHASE TWO**  
 **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT: NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #1 | Pile of Clothes | Meat Knife | Yori's Account**

 **Riou:** Didn't we just prove this _wasn't a_ _suicide_?

 **Akahana:** We entertained the possibility, yes, but there is **no definitive proof**.

 **Tsukushi:** You're saying Yuki went from his room to the freezer...

 **Tsukushi:** ...just to stab himself **in the back**?

 **Yori:** That does seem to be quite unlikely.

 **Yuzuru:** Either way... No matter which way you slice it, this is a suicide case.

 **Blackjack:** We have plenty of evidence to sort through before we decide on a verdict.

 **Eita:** Let's have a look at all of it.

 **Frances:** Should we take a look at the _staff room_ 's evidence?

 **Kikyo:** _The cafeteria_ and _the freezer_ probably hold some clues.

 **Shizuka:** _The victim's room_ would be a smart choice.

 **Chigusa:** M-Maybe _the pool area_?

 **Maruko:** Ja _, that must be right, Herr Matsuoka!_

 _ **(Maruko Fired: Yuki's Diary)  
~ CONSENT ~**_

* * *

 **Riou:** What the hell? What's that?

 **Maruko:** A truth bullet, _non_? Take a look at all of them.

 **Tsukushi:** Maruko... I haven't seen that before.

 **Shizuka:** Likewise.

 **Chigusa:** Th-That's not in my... my, um, truth bullet list...

 **Maruko:** _Qué_? That's quite weird.

 **Maruko:** Herr Uemura and _moi_ found this diary in Yuki's _dormitorio_.

 **Blackjack:** Monokuma, would you kindly explain this? Why does Maruko have more evidence than we do?

 **Maruko:** _Não_ , _não_ , there must be an error! Herr Uemura also has _cette_ truth bullet.

 **Asuyo:** That's right. You should all have it as well.

 **Monokuma:** Time for a lesson, huh? When investigating, you have the option to make Solo Bullets, which are basically secret weapons you can whip out mid-trial to make things that much more interesting! You probably just misclicked the button, no biggie. Now that the cat's out of the bag, though...

* * *

 **The Solo Bullet " _Yuki's Diary_ ", privy to Asuyo Uemura and Maruko Inubarashi, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** _Solo Bullets? I wonder... are there more of them in the case?_

 **Tsukushi:** _Wait... what? One of mine is a Solo Bullet as well... Akahana's jacket?_

 **Tsukushi:** _Sounds like only Asuyo, Yatarou, Maruko and me know about it..._

 **Monokuma:** That's it. Get on with the trial, I'm getting bored!

 **Akahana:** Monokuma is right. Let us move on to this new evidence...

 **Akahana:** What about it is of importance?

 **Maruko:** Herr Batora's handwriting _ici_ is quite different from the note!

 **Frances:** That'd mean... the suicide note is a fake!

 **Frances:** Hehe, I knew watching all those detective shows and reading Sherlock Holmes would pay off!

 **Kiyoshi:** As if you needed to do that to get the contradiction.

 **Blackjack:** Mister Ikeda, would you kindly stop badgering others? Frances did nothing wrong to you.

 **Blackjack:** Besides, you're the one who insisted on this being a suicide. You've now been proven wrong.

 **Kiyoshi:** Tch, fuck you.

 **Frances:** Th-Thank you, Blackjack.

 **Yatarou:** Aren't we getting off topic?

 **Chigusa:** Y-Yes, let's go back to the note...

 **Yuzuru:** Is everyone satisfied with making this a murder, now?

 **Kikyo:** I think it's pretty damn obvious this isn't a suicide by now.

 **Yori:** So... it's really true? One of us killed Yuki?

 **Akahana:** I don't want to believe it either, but that's the only answer.

 **Monokuma:** Jeez, why do you people always get this sappy during the first trial?

 **Eita:** Always?

 **Monokuma:** Oops, said too much! You'll get what I'm saying later, now get back to trialing.

 **Yatarou:** We just proved this was a murder...

 **Riou:** So, now what?

 **Riou:** Tsukushi, and... prosecutor pipsqueak... you're lawyers, so you should know what to do.

 **Akahana:** Prosecutor pipsq- oh nevermind.

 **Tsukushi:** We're in the realm of murder now so... we should begin by establishing the basics.

 **Akahana:** Murder weapon, time and place of death...

 **Asuyo:** The Monokuma File already specifies all of that, though.

 **Asuyo:** Yuki was stabbed with a kitchen knife, in the freezer, at 3h10am.

 **Blackjack:** Is that really the case, though, Miss Uemura?

 **Yatarou:** What do you mean, Blackjack?

 **Blackjack:** Isn't it possible for Monokuma to have given us false information?

 **Monokuma:** Why are you guys making me talk so often? Jeez!

 **Monokuma:** No, the Monokuma Files aren't lying! Every word there is true.

 **Frances:** I'm not sure we should trust the villain.

 **Yori:** It doesn't make sense for Monokuma to trick us though...

 **Yori:** That'd make the case unsolvable.

 **Kikyo:** That would mean... we already have the bases of the case set!

 **Tsukushi:** Not necessarily.

 **Akahana:** That's right. The Monokuma File doesn't specify all the details we need.

 **Yuzuru:** It doesn't!? But I thought we just said it wouldn't lie to us...

 **Yuzuru:** Unless... it's omitting the facts, instead of lying about them?

 **Riou:** What's it hiding, then?

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Hello again, fellow reader! Since last time the students made a fuss about the way I explained the rules of Non-Stop Debates, I'll just do it in a separate paragraph so they won't bother me. From now on, you might be asked to use one of the bolded or italicized assertions as a Truth Bullet! Now, I wonder if you're gonna need to use this in this Non-Stop Debate. Huh... What. A. Mystery...

 **Monokuma:** So, anyway. Are you enjoying yourself? Want something to drink? Or a snack?

 **Monokuma:** I think this trial could use a bit more despair... and maybe some alcohol. And definitely more me!

* * *

 **PHASE THREE**  
 **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT: NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Dirty Floor | Washed Clothes | Missing Dishcloth**

 **Asuyo:** Then what's wrong with **my statement**?

 **Maruko:** Asuyo said...

 **Maruko:** ... that Yuki was murdered at 3h10am, in the freezer, with the **meat knife**.

 **Chigusa:** Th-That's... all correct, right?

 **Shizuka:** It's the only conclusion we could make from the file's information, and our investigating.

 **Yuzuru:** _Time of death_ ,...

 **Yuzuru:** ... _place of death_...

 **Yuzuru:** and _murder weapon_.

 **Yuzuru:** We've got the bases covered!

 **Asuyo:** That's right! **It's** **all in the Monokuma File!**

 **Kikyo:** No... something has to be off.

 **Yatarou:** _And, to your right, you can see a CONTRADICTION!_

 _ **(Yatarou Fired: "place of death")**_  
 _ **~ BREAK! ~**_

* * *

 **Riou:** What kind of catchphrase was that?

 **Yatarou:** I was trying to make a pun, okay? Get off me.

 **Yatarou:** Anyway, I think I got what Tsukushi and Akahana were saying!

 **Yatarou:** Yuzuru was right... the Monokuma File hid something.

 **Frances:** Where Yuki was killled...?

 **Kikyo:** Oh, I get it!

 **Kiyoshi:** Then spit it out already.

 **Kikyo:** ...

 **Kikyo:** Anyway, if we all give the file a re-read... it doesn't say where Yuki died.

 **Riou:** Kimono pipsqueak is right! It doesn't even say a place!

 **Kikyo:** K-Kimono pipsqueak?

 **Blackjack:** Then... can that itself be a clue?

 **Akahana:** I do believe so. Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** Agreed. Monokuma wouldn't hide this from us if it wasn't important.

 **Yori:** Then this means... Yuki was not killed in the freezer?

* * *

 **~ ARGUMENT ~**

 **Yuzuru:** Time for a _killer_ rebuttal! Hehe!

* * *

 **Yuzuru:** Just because the Monokuma File doesn't mention it...

 **Yuzuru:** ...doesn't mean we should find it suspicious!

 **Tsukushi:** Don't you find it a little weird though?

 **Kikyo:** Tsukushi is right! Maybe Monokuma was trying to make the trial more difficult.

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Chigusa:** S-Still silent...

 **Maruko:** I would expect that from Herr Matsuoka... _pero_ oh well.

 **Shizuka:** Why would you think that?

 **Riou:** Stop gettin' sidetracked, damn it!

 **Riou:** What does this mean? What do we do now?

 **Akahana:** Clueless as ever, Riou.

 **Akahana:** Let's follow normal court proceedings. Where _could_ the murder have taken place?

 **Yuzuru:** Only in the freezer! There's no other place it could have been!

 **Yuzuru:** After all, Yuki died instantly! He couldn't have moved!

 **Tsukushi:** Sounds like you aren't backing down, huh, Yuzuru?

 **Yuzuru:** Of course not! Justice should be served, Yuki deserves that much!

 **Yuzuru:** I'm not letting you drive us off track without proof!

 **Tsukushi:** _I know she means well... but this is getting out of hand._

 **Tsukushi:** _What do I do? A Non-Stop Debate?_

 **Monokuma:** That won't be needed, lawyer boy.

 **Tsukushi:** _Sh-Shoot... thinking out loud again._

 **Monokuma:** That you were! Upupu, it's time for another one of Monokuma's special Trial Activities! Introducing... the Rebuttal Showdown! When one person strongly disagrees with the flow of the trial, they'll present the argument, while another person of your choosing takes the other side and have a clash of swords like two brave warriors of old! During the argument, you'll use Truth Swords - renewed Truth Bullets - as weapons to slash through the other's argument. After slicing and dicing a bit, you'll advance the discussion further until you find a contradiction in the attacker's testimony!

 **Kiyoshi:** Wh-What the fuck?

 **Kiyoshi:** We have to stop what we're doing because that dipshit assassin doesn't feel like listening to us?

 **Eita:** Do keep in mind you were in her position minutes ago, when discussing whether this was a suicide or not.

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut the _fuck_ up, Kurogane.

 **Blackjack:** He's righ-

 **Kiyoshi:** Don't even try, bitch. Let's just get on with this.

 **Frances:** Don't talk to her like that, idiot!

 **Chigusa:** G-Guys please... Stop fighting...

 **Asuyo:** Chigusa is right! Let's get moving before I need to punch one of you!

 **Tsukushi:** N-Now that that's over...

 **Tsukushi:** I'll take you on, Yuzuru.

 **Tsukushi:** Is that okay with everyone?

 **Tsukushi:** Great. Now then... let's do it.

 **Yuzuru:** Do your best, dude! I won't go easy on you!

* * *

 **Yuzuru Kanzaki has challenged Tsukushi Hananari to a Rebuttal Showdown!**

* * *

 **PHASE FOUR**  
 **CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 ** _Sheathed Truth Swords_ : Missing Dishcloth | Monokuma File #1 | Cafeteria Door Usage History**

 **Yuzuru:** Yuki's body was found...

 **Yuzuru:**...in the freezer in the first floor!

 **Yuzuru:** He died instantly...

 **Yuzuru:** ...because of the stab...

 **Yuzuru:** ...so he couldn't have moved!

 **Yuzuru:** That means he died there!

 **~ ADVANCE! ~**

 **Tsukushi:** Yuki couldn't haved moved by himself...

 **Tsukushi:** But what if he was moved by the killer?

 **Tsukushi:** That'd explain the body switching places!

 **~ DEVELOPMENT! ~**

 **Yuzuru:** I guess that could be the truth...

 **Yuzuru:** But there'd be blood everywhere in the kitchen!

 **Yuzuru:** Yeah, that's right!

 **Yuzuru:** You have **no proof he was moved**!

 **Tsukushi:** _That's where you're wrong!_

 **(Unsheathed: Monokuma File #1)**  
 **~ CUT! ~**

* * *

 **Yuzuru:** The Monokuma File _again_?

 **Yuzuru:** I thought we already established that didn't help!

 **Yori:** I concur. The Monokuma File doesn't specify where the killing happened.

 **Yori:** That's what brought us to this flashy-sounding duel.

 **Tsukushi:** I'm not asking you to look at the location.

 **Riou:** Then where the hell should we be looking at?

 **Tsukushi:** To the one thing we haven't talked about.

 **Kikyo:** You mean... the state of the body, right? The splinters.

 **Tsukushi:** Right you are, Kikyo. Now... Yuzuru, tell me. How did they get there?

 **Yuzuru:** I wouldn't know!

 **Akahana:** It might have been when the killer moved Yuki to the freezer.

 **Akahana:** Imagine this...

 **Akahana:** Yuki after being stabbed, fell face-first onto the kitchen's wooden floor.

 **Akahana:** If he had been forcefully dragged through there by his feet...

 **Tsukushi:** His shirt would've risen a bit, revealing his torso and dragging it through the wood.

 **Tsukushi:** That'd explain why there were splinters on his chest and abdomen!

 **Frances:** So... the real crime scene would be the kitchen?

 **Shizuka:** That'd seem to be the case. But is it really?

 **Shizuka:** There's not much else that connects the two. There wasn't any blood in the kitchen as far as I'm aware.

 **Yatarou:** That might be true, but the floor in front of the freezer was wet! And there were shards of glass too.

 **Kikyo:** !

 **Kikyo:** Did you just say... glass shards?

 **Yatarou:** Well... technically I said shards of glass... but yeah, there were glass shards in the kitchen floor.

 **Eita:** I cleaned them up after the investigation began.

 **Kiyoshi:** What the hell!? That's pretty suspicious to me, dude!

 **Kiyoshi:** You destroyed evidence to the murder!

 **Tsukushi:** If he had done it to hide it, he wouldn't have told me and Yatarou while we were there.

 **Tsukushi:** And he definitely wouldn't tell everyone here, just then.

 **Kiyoshi:** Ugh... sure, fine.

 **Asuyo:** You're always trying to push people under the bus, Kiyoshi.

 **Asuyo:** Why is that? Trying to pin your crime on someone?

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, hey, don't go accusing me like that! I just want to go back home and sleep!

 **Riou:** C'mon, guys, knock it off!

 **Chigusa:** Um, Kikyo? What did you... want to say... about the glass?

 **Kikyo:** It hadn't dawned on me until just now... but I found something else while searching the body.

 **Kikyo:** Yuki's pocket watch is broken. The glass visor was shattered, but I didn't find the pieces anywhere in the freezer.

 **Yatarou:** That proves it, then, right? The murder took place in the kitchen.

 **Kiyoshi:** But now that that stupid kid threw the damn shards away, we don't have any way to back that up!

 **Asuyo:** Ugh... As much as it pains me to agree with him, he has a point.

 **Kiyoshi:** That's ri- HEY! What do you mean, it _pains_ you!?

 **Tsukushi:** Was there anything else found broken or cracked in the kitchen?

 **Eita:** The shards were too small to build a bottle and too thin to be a glass.

 **Eita:** That being said, they must be from Yuki's watch.

 **Maruko:** There's still _una cosa_ bothering me, though...

 **Maruko:** Yuki was stabbed... there should be _beaucoup de_ blood, right?

 **Yatarou:** That's right... where did the blood go?

 **Akahana:** It is still in the kitchen.

 **Tsukushi:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Akahana:** The dirty floor in front of the freezer. What did you think it was, exactly?

 **Kikyo:** I... I hadn't given it much thought until now.

 **Riou:** Wait a sec... is that _really_ the blood stain?

 **Riou:** I'm not too good at these things, but I'm _sure_ there'd be more blood.

 **Shizuka:** Ryielo-san is right. Where did the blood disappear to?

* * *

 **PHASE FIVE**  
 **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT: NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Missing Dishcloth | Yatarou's Account | Washed Clothes | Yori's Account****

 ** **Yuzuru:**** How did the blood disappear?

 **Kikyo:** Oh, oh, I know! _Magic_!

 **Yori:** I would prefer it not to be... that would make **me and Shizuka** suspects as well.

 **Kikyo:** Oh shoot, you're right... Sorry!

 **Chigusa:** M-Maybe it... _evaporated_?

 **Shizuka:** I'm sure it must have been _cleaned_ by the killer!

 **Blackjack:** It probably _seeped into the wood_.

 **Frances:** I agree. Blood could get in the little spaces between the wooden planks and poof!

 **Shizuka:** I don't think that's too likely.

 **Frances:** Well, cleaning isn't gonna cut it either. **The dishcloth is missing!**

 **Yori:** Not anymore, remember, Frances?

 **Frances:** Oh... right. We found it in _the staff room_.

 **Kikyo:** _That argument needs no trimming!_

 _ **(Kikyo Fired: Missing Dishcloth)**_  
 _ **~ CONSENT ~**_

* * *

 **Kikyo:** Shizuka's got a point!

 **Kikyo:** The killer probably wiped the blood off with the dishcloth that went missing!

 **Tsukushi:** The dishcloth was later found in the washing machine...

 **Blackjack:** Sure enough, if the cloth was soaked in Yuki's blood...

 **Blackjack:** ...it wouldn't be beneficial for the killer.

 **Blackjack:** Cleaning it was indeed the best course of action.

 **Riou:** So we already know how the blood disappeared from the murder site, right?

 **Chigusa:** Yeah, I th-think we do...

 **Yori:** That establishes the crime scene, time of death and murder weapon. What shall we do now?

 **Maruko:** _Je pense qu'_ it'd be wise for us to start seeing the crime's timeline, _ja_?

 **Akahana:** Let's look over all the evidence, first. And make a list of possible suspects.

 **Tsukushi:** Eita tampered with the glass shards so... add him.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, weren't you defending that shit stain earlier!?

 **Eita:** Quiet. They're right in suspecting me.

 **Yuzuru:** Wh-What!? Does that mean you did it, Eita!?

 **Eita:** Of course not.

 **Akahana:** I believe Eita was admiring our unbiased approach to suspects.

 **Akahana:** Next up... Asuyo and myself, because of the clothes in the staff room's washing machines.

 **Tsukushi:** _She doesn't appear to know about the jacket in Yuki's room..._

 **Tsukushi:** _Sounds like Yatarou, Asuyo and Maruko aren't saying anything either._

 **Tsukushi:** _This Solo Bullet business might bring trouble later on..._

 **Frances:** Kiyoshi was pretty riled up over a conversation with Eita yesterday...

 **Asuyo:** I remember Kikyo was really excited about the motive.

 **Tsukushi:** And Yatarou, too. He was in the kitchen last night.

 **Kikyo:** H-Hey, I didn't do it!

 **Kiyoshi:** Neither did I! What gives, dude!?

 **Shizuka:** I'm sure it's only a preliminary list, Ikeda-san and Namikaze-san. In due time, your names will be cleared.

 **Riou:** So that makes the suspects... Kikyo, Asuyo, Akahana, Eita, Yatarou and Kiyoshi.

 **Blackjack:** And the culprit is definitely one of them...

* * *

 **PHASE SIX**  
 **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT: NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Yatarou's Account | Chigusa's Account | Yori's Account | Pile of Clothes**

 **Yuzuru:** Who do we have the strongest case against?

 **Chigusa:** Y- **Yatarou**...

 **Shizuka:** Indeed... Nekomirin-san has admitted to being _at the crime scene_.

 **Akahana:** Do we have any way to get him off the hook?

 **Tsukushi:** Let's hear his alibi... Yatarou, tell us.

 **Yatarou:** I went to the kitchen **by myself**...

 **Yatarou:** The only evidence I have is the Kitchen Door Usage History...

 **Yatarou:** And that's pretty **flimsy evidence.**

 **Kiyoshi:** At least he admits it...

 **Riou:** Maybe we've got something to give us a clue about the killer.

 **Frances:** Their **gender**...

 **Frances:** Their **build**...

 **Frances:** Their **name**...

 **Asuyo:** There's _no clues_ regarding the killer's identity.

 **Chigusa:** _I d-don't think th-that's a f-fruitful argument!_

 ** _(Chigusa Fired: Chigusa's Account)_**  
 ** _~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Chigusa:** Oh, I'm r-really right? Oh my!

 **Shizuka:** Good job, Chigusa! Do you have any clue about the killer's gender?

 **Yatarou:** It's a girl, right!?

 **Kikyo:** It's definitely a boy!

 **Riou:** Let leaf pipsqueak talk!

 **Chigusa:** L-L-Leaf pipsqueak!?

 **Chigusa:** Aw... I don't even get a c-cute nickname...

 **Chigusa:** O-Oh, but I know!

 **Tsukushi:** You fired your own account...

 **Tsukushi:** You heard someone run down the hall the night of the murder, right?

 **Chigusa:** Yes! I, um, I heard women shoes clicking outside my door... at around 3h40am.

 **Yuzuru:** 3h40am? That's half an hour after the murder!

 **Kikyo:** It has to be related! But... that means...

 **Chigusa:** I, um, c-couldn't go to sleep after I h-heard it, but it was all quiet afterwards...

 **Chigusa:** Right up until I w-went d-downstairs a little before... um... 7am...

 **Yori:** That would mean whoever ran down the hall stayed there until morning.

 **Akahana:** Being in the hallway the entire night would be suspicious...

 **Akahana:** Which means the killer went into a girl's room.

 **Frances:** No one slept over in another person's room, right?

 **Blackjack:** Then... this would mean our suspects have been reduced to three. The three girls.

 **Kikyo:** Goddamnit...

 **Asuyo:** Fear not, Kikyo. As long as you a clear conscience, you shouldn't worry.

 **Asuyo:** We'll bring Yuki to justice.

 **Yuzuru:** Hey, that's my line!

 **Kiyoshi:** Pretty ironic... justice spiel coming from an assassin.

 **Yuzuru:** Ugh, would you shut up, already?

 **Yatarou:** This means... I'm off the hook now, right? Kiyoshi and Eita too.

 **Maruko:** Looks like it, Herr Nekomirin. _Enhorabuena_!

 **Akahana:** Not so fast... There's still a murderer among us.

 **Akahana:** Me, Asuyo and Kikyo being the three prime suspects...

 **Monokuma:** And it'll have to stay like that for a while!

 **Riou:** What do you want!?

 **Monokuma:** I'm thirsty! So I'm gonna call a recess to get myself something to drink!

 **Tsukushi:** H-Hey you can't do that! That's not how court works!

 **Monokuma:** Who's the judge here, huh, lawyer boy? Shut your trap!

 **Monokuma:** Everyone, enjoy this break to catch your breath and get your theories in order!

 **Monokuma:** We'll be back before you know it!

* * *

 **A/N: And so the first part of the Class Trial reaches an end! What do you think of the writing and the case up until now? I hope I have you guys' attention for the other half of this exciting trial - which, by the way, I'm having a lot of fun writing.**

 **Our suspect list has gone down from 16 (counting the "Yuki's suicide" theory) to 3, Kikyo, Asuyo and Akahana! Will the killer really be one of them though? Maybe it'll even be a boy! Regardless, you'll see eventually.**

 **In a bit of update news, I decided to take the trial portion of the book another route and drop skills altogether in favor of Solo Bullets. I wanted to weave the skills into the book but I just couldn't find a decent way to do it, so I ended up dropping it. To all of those who were looking forward to skills in trials, I'm genuinely sorry, but I hope you enjoy reading the proceedings the way they are!**

 **I'm skipping the QOTC for this chapter and the next trial ones too, as well as review replies just because I don't trust myself to not give clues by mistake when responding... Happened to me before.**

 **That's all for today, though! Anyway... Yamazaki out!**


	11. Chapter 1-6: End of the Line

**ACT 1:** ** _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 6: End of the Line**

* * *

 ** _TIME UNKNOWN_**

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

 **Monokuma:** Aaaand we're back! Did you enjoy our little break?

 **Monokuma:** I do hope the first part of the trial excited you as much as it excited me!

 **Monokuma:** Juuuuust kidding! I already know the culprit so this is pretty boring.

 **Monokuma:** But I'm doing this anyway for your entertainment! You should be thanking me, frankly.

 **Monokuma:** Anyway, let's get back into the groove of things, huh, fellow readers?

 **Monokuma:** Let the trial for the murder of Yuki Batora... RESUME!

* * *

 **Yatarou:** Are we back on yet?

 **Kiyoshi:** Of course not, Neko- _moron_.

 **Kiyoshi:** Monokuma just felt like resuming the trial for no reason.

 **Blackjack:** Mister Ikeda, must I repeat myself?

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, I know.

 **Shizuka:** Why must all our discussions stem from you, Ikeda-san?

 **Yuzuru:** Shizuka is totally right. You always start fights, Kiyo. What gives?

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, hey, don't go blaming me! It's not my fault you guys hate me.

 **Asuyo:** It's not our fault you're an hateable little shit.

 **Kikyo:** Preach, sista.

 **Tsukushi:** Moving on... we just pointed out some suspects...

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo, Asuyo and... Akahana...

 **Akahana:** Indeed. What should we do now?

 **Chigusa:** W-Well... maybe we should... um, you know, see everyone's alibi...?

 **Yori:** A brilliant idea, Chigusa! However, there seems to be a problem...

 **Yori:** The crime was commited during Night Time. Everyone was in their rooms, I assume.

 **Frances:** That makes things mighty complicated...

 **Frances:** We don't have any alibis to go off of!

 **Kikyo:** So what do we do now? We're doomed!

 **Kikyo:** Should we just pick at random?

 **Asuyo:** No! No, you mustn't!

 **Kikyo:** Wh-Why not...? We'd be letting one of us leave...

 **Yuzuru:** Asuyo's right! I've made up my mind... we're bringing Yuki's killer to justice.

 **Yuzuru:** I'm not letting whoever killed him to leave this city scotfree and leave us to rot!

 **Yuzuru:** And we can't rely on dumb luck to convict them!

 **Akahana:** Yuzuru is right. I wouldn't sleep right knowing I won a trial through luck, of all things.

 **Tsukushi:** Same here. Call it lawyer's pride, but we should think this through.

 **Riou:** If Tsukushi says so, I'm in!

 **Chigusa:** H-How come you, um, know _his_ name... but not everyone else's, Riou?

 **Riou:** Ah, shut up. That ain't important right now, leafy!

 **Chigusa:** Eep! S-Sorry!

 **Blackjack:** It seems we proved that the killer cleaned the blood off the scene...

 **Blackjack:** ...and he did so by using the dishcloth stored in the kitchen.

 **Frances:** We found the dishcloth in the staff room.

 **Frances:** That means that room is connected to the case!

 **Maruko:** Maybe... maybe _nein_...

 **Maruko:** Well, _ja_ , but not because of the dishcloth.

 **Asuyo:** I see... maybe the killer used something else to clean the blood off!

 **Tsukushi:** _Something else, huh? Interesting._

* * *

 **PHASE SEVEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Yatarou's Account | Washed Clothes | Staff Room Door Usage History | Missing Dishcloth**

 **Kikyo:** Was there _anything else_ the killer could have used to clean the blood off the floor?

 **Yatarou:** No other dishclothes were missing from the kitchen...

 **Maruko:** Maybe the killer used **their own clothes**?

 **Shizuka:** That'd be a bit inconvenient...

 **Yuzuru:** Not to mention dumb! The killer's clothes would be **stained**.

 **Yuzuru:** There's **no way** we wouldn't notice the blood!

 **Riou:** Besides, why would they use their clothes!? There're _plenty of dishclothes_ in the kitchen!

 **Chigusa:** M-Maybe... they _p-panicked_?

 **Asuyo:** Or maybe they're _blind_...

 **Yori:** I'm not sure I like your tone there, Asuyo...

 **Yori:** This can't be the work of a blind perpetrator.

 **Eita:** My calculations are always correct.

 _ **(Eita Fired: Washed Clothes)**_  
 _ **~ BREAK! ~**_

* * *

 **Eita:** It would be simple, really.

 **Eita:** Just wash the clothes.

 **Asuyo:** Short and straight to the point, I see. I like you.

 **Kikyo:** The Washed Clothes in the staff room...?

 **Frances:** Oh, I get it now!

 **Frances:** The clothes we found in the staff room washing machine all had the slight smell of blood.

 **Frances:** Yori's sense of smell is heightened due to his lack of sight, so we can trust him.

 **Yori:** Indeed. The clothes reeked of blood. Although, I assume you all would only notice a discreet aroma...

 **Shizuka:** Kurogane-san... you believe the culprit really did use their own clothes?

 **Kiyoshi:** That's fuckin' stupid... So Kikyo must've done this.

 **Kiyoshi:** Akahana and Asuyo are way too smart to let that happen.

 **Kikyo:** I-I didn't kill anyone, dude, s-stop that!

 **Kiyoshi:** Why the stutters, then?

 **Kikyo:** You're acc-ccusing me of _murder!_ I-I think I'm entitled to stuttering!

 **Akahana:** Kiyoshi, although I do appreciate your enthusiasm, that isn't the case. It's quite the contrary, in fact.

 **Akahana:** Eita's theory makes it so Kikyo becomes much less suspicious.

 **Tsukushi:** Because her clothes in the washing machines back at the staff room didn't have anything weird about them...

 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo's and Akahana's had, though...

 **Frances:** Akahana's jacket was missing and Asuyo had a spare one of hers.

 **Frances:** But nothing ties Kikyo to the clothes...

 **Akahana:** I can attest to this. I searched through Kikyo's room myself, wardrobe included. Nothing out of the ordinary.

 **Riou:** Couldn't you be lying about that, though?

 **Akahana:** It'd be more beneficial for me to say Kikyo had a bloody kimono in her room.

 **Kikyo:** Th-That's not true, though!

 **Akahana:** Indeed it is not.

 **Blackjack:** This means... Miss Namikaze is cleared of suspicion?

 **Asuyo:** Not completely...

 **Yuzuru:** Kikyo didn't do it, though. I'm sure of it. I believe in her!

 **Kiyoshi:** I thought you hated her?

 **Yuzuru:** Maybe I... kind of do... deep down. But I believe in her, anyway!

 **Kikyo:** Th-Thanks?

 **Shizuka:** Nevertheless... I don't think the killer really did use their clothes.

 **Eita:** Me neither.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-What...? But w-weren't you who s-suggested it, Eita?

 **Eita:** Yes. I said it was a possibility.

 **Yori:** I see... Eita never said he agreed with the theory. He only said it was possible.

 **Frances:** Why would you complicate things, kid?

 **Frances:** If you don't believe what you said, what do you think happened?

 **Eita:** The dishcloth.

 **Blackjack:** W-We're back at square one, then, I see...

 **Blackjack:** I do believe Mister Kurogane's theory.

 **Kiyoshi:** Fuck yeah, you do! That's what we all thought!

 **Tsukushi:** Now that I think about it... Eita, you told me the dishcloth wasn't missing last night after dinner, right?

 **Tsukushi:** That should be proof enough to contradict your claim that it wasn't used.

 **Akahana:** Especially since we know for a fact there is no other way for it to reach the staff room.

 **Akahana:** That is, unless for the killer's own hands.

 **Chigusa:** H-How can you be so sure?

 **Shizuka:** I see... the Door Usage Histories.

 **Tsukushi:** When coupled together, the only window of time when the dishcloth could have moved from the kitchen to the staff room, was when the killer left the kitchen and went to the staff room to dispose of the dishcloth.

 **Frances:** There's something bothering me though, kid.

 **Frances:** Before Yatarou went to the kitchen on his own, the Cafeteria Door Usage History read three entries.

 **Blackjack:** 3h04am, 3h09am and 3h18am.

 **Frances:** And the Staff Room Door Usage History read two entries.

 **Yori:** 3h26am and 3h30am.

 **Chigusa:** Th-There's an eight minute long gap in the timeline then...?

 **Riou:** Seems like it, leaf pipsqueak.

 **Riou:** But why the hell would that be?

* * *

 **PHASE EIGHT  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Meat Knife | Akahana's Jacket | Chigusa's Account | Yuki's Handbook | Pile of Clothes | Asuyo's Account | Yori's Account**

 **Shizuka:** So there is an **eight-minute** gap between the killer exiting the kitchen...

 **Shizuka:** ...and entering the staff room.

 **Asuyo:** Why would the killer take so long...

 **Asuyo:** ...when going _directly_ from the kitchen to the staff room?

 **Riou:** Maybe because he didn't.

 **Maruko:** I agree! _Zvarri,_ there must be some other reason, _certo_?

 **Kikyo:** Maybe the killer went somewhere else first?

 **Yuzuru:** They **couldn't** have gone to the kitchen or the staff room...

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, because of the Door Usage Histories.

 **Kikyo:** And that rules out the only places related to the crime.

 **Akahana:** That's not right, Kikyo.

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana's got a point.

 **Tsukushi:** The killer might've planted evidence in _Yuki's room_...

 **Tsukushi:** ...or destroyed evidence from _their own room_.

 **Frances:** _Quick feet, quick thinking!_

 **(Frances Fired: Yori's Account)**  
 **~ CONSENT ~**

* * *

 **Frances:** This isn't really irrefutable evidence, but I've got myself a theory, guys!

 **Riou:** Knock it out of the park, pipsqueak, we're listenin'.

 **Frances:** So... maybe Tsukushi's right in saying the killer planted evidence in Yuki's room.

 **Frances:** If you remember Yori's testimony, he said he heard something fall in the room beside his.

 **Akahana:** Yuki's room, right?

 **Asuyo:** What does that have to do with anything?

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, I get it... you're saying the killer made that something fall?

 **Frances:** Exactly! But the question is, what _was_ that something?

 **Yuzuru:** Hey, hey, calm down... how do we know the times match up?

 **Yuzuru:** We have no idea what time Yori heard that something tumble.

 **Yori:** That is unfortunately the case. Although I do think it was around that time, I cannot prove it.

 **Asuyo:** So that means we have to look at this from another angle?

 **Kikyo:** Maybe you're right, Asuyo... instead of trying to guess the time...

 **Kikyo:** ...let's assume we know the time, and try to think about what fell down in the first place.

 **Yatarou:** There wasn't anything broken or fallen on Yuki's room's floor or anything.

 **Yatarou:** In fact, nothing on the ground at all, except for the clothes.

 **Chigusa:** Th-That means... the clothes fell down...?

 **Kiyoshi:** What the fuck are you even saying? Where would they even fall from?

 **Shizuka:** Ikeda-san.

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll just stay quiet.

 **Blackjack:** Mister Ikeda had a point, though. It would be a bit illogical for the clothes to fall down and make the noise.

 **Yori:** I can attest to that. Either way, whatever it was that fell, it was certainly heavier than a mere mound of clothes.

 **Maruko:** _Mais_ that was the only thing that fell on the _suelo_... what else could it be?

 **Akahana:** I have an idea that ties everything up pretty nicely.

 **Eita:** And that is?

 **Akahana:** Nothing fell in Yuki's room.

 **Yori:** I'm afraid that is not possible... I know what I heard, and I'm sure something fell in Yuki's suite.

 **Akahana:** Nothing in the room is heavy enough to make enough noise for it to be heard next door, so nothing fell

 **Akahana:** Unless someone has any truth bullets to refute me?

 **Akahana:** ... Thought so.

 **Asuyo:** What are you getting at, Nakajima? If nothing fell, Yori's testimony is all bogus.

 **Akahana:** I would never throw his testimony out the window, Asuyo, sweetheart.

 **Kikyo:** Then what the hell happened in Yuki's room last night?

 **Kikyo:** There shouldn't have been any noise if nothing fell...

 **Tsukushi:** Unless it wasn't a some _thing_... but a some _body_...

 **Chigusa:** B-Body...!?

 **Riou:** You tryna say the killer dumped Yuki's body there, Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** N-No! Of course not! That'd go against all other evidence...

 **Tsukushi:** It wasn't a dead body that fell, but an alive one... the murderer, if I had to guess.

 **Asuyo:** Th-The killer really went to Yuki's room then?

 **Frances:** Then my theory was kind of right. Why did the killer fall though?

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!  
**

 **1.** Akahana's Jacket

 **2.** Yuki's Handbook

 **3.** **Pile of Clothes**

 **4.** Asuyo's Account

 **5.** Yuki's Diary

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got this one covered!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** The killer might have tripped over the clothes in the middle of the room!

 **Yori:** That'd certainly line up with the sound I heard...

 **Yori:** Yes, I'm certain of it now! The tumble I heard was akin to someone falling!

 **Yatarou:** But couldn't that have been Yuki?

 **Asuyo:** Yatarou's got a point...

 **Akahana:** Yes, he does, but it makes much more sense for the killer to be the one who fell.

 **Akahana:** For example, should it have been Yuki, Yori would have naturally told us he heard him leave the room and pass by his door.

 **Shizuka:** The fact that he didn't makes it probable that we're on the right track.

 **Blackjack:** That being said, we've now proven that the killer went to Yuki's bedroom last night.

 **Riou:** What does that mean though?

 **Riou:** Why would they go there?

 **Frances:** Our theory up until now was that they went there to plant fake evidence... what would it be though?

 **Tsukushi:** I've got an idea... there's one piece of evidence that hasn't made sense from the beggining.

 **Asuyo:** And that would be?

 **Tsukushi:** The fake suicide note, of course.

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe the killer got desperate and tried to frame Yuki himself of their crime.

 **Yuzuru:** Oh, what a horrible thing to do! Blame the dead for their own wrongdoing!?

 **Kikyo:** Th-That does seem like a good plan...

 **Kikyo:** But can you really go from the kitchen to Yuki's room, forge a suicide note and come back in eight minutes?

 **Riou:** That's more than enough time! What you sayin'?

 **Maruko:** Forging a suicide note takes time... _ocho minutos_ isn't nearly enough!

 **Maruko:** Maybe the killer had forged it in advance?

 **Tsukushi:** Probably.

 **Akahana:** Okay then, let's review what we know until now...

 **Akahana:** Yuki was brought to kitchen at night and was stabbed in the back, resulting in instant death.

 **Tsukushi:** Then, the killer dragged Yuki's body to the freezer and cleaned the kitchen with a dishcloth.

 **Blackjack:** Afterwards, they fled the kitchen and planted evidence in Yuki's room... and then returned to the staff room.

 **Frances:** They disposed of the dishcloth in there and then went back to their room.

 **Shizuka:** That constructs our crime timeline, but although we do have a notion of the crime...

 **Shizuka:** ...there are still some things unaccounted for.

 **Asuyo:** I think it's about time we brought this facade to an end, don't you think, Tsukushi?

...

...

...

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh?

 **Asuyo:** The jacket in his room. Yuki's handbook. The washed clothes. All of the evidence points to her.

...

 **Tsukushi:** _Wh-Why is she talking about all of this now!?_

 **Chigusa:** E-Excuse me...?

 **Frances:** What are you talking about, guys?

 **Blackjack:** Have you been witholding any information from us?

 **Blackjack:** I do not remember anything about a jacket.

 **Akahana:** Tsukushi. What do you know of this?

 **Asuyo:** Monokuma can you please make the 13th truth bullet on my list a shared one?

 **Monokuma:** Will do, sugar! Three, two, one, share!

* * *

 **The Solo Bullet " _Akahana's Jacket_ ", privy to Asuyo Uemura, Tsukushi Hananari, Yatarou Nekomirin and Maruko Inubarashi, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**

* * *

 **Akahana:** Wh-What is this?

 **Asuyo:** As you all recall... there was a missing blue jacket from the washing machine.

 **Frances:** Yeah, sweetcheeks, there was. That's what threw Akahana into the suspect list.

 **Yori:** Are you suggesting... Akahana is the true culprit?

 **Kikyo:** That's insane! She's been the most helpful person this trial!

 **Kikyo:** The washed clothes in the staff room also throw suspicion onto you, you know!

 **Kiyoshi:** Are you seriously standing up for Akahana!? Chick's a fucking murderer, bitch, get a grip!

 **Blackjack:** Miss Nakajima, please, explain this!

 **Akahana:** I-I have no idea...

 **Tsukushi:** _I've never seen her this emotional over something... her eyes... they're full of fear..._

 **Tsukushi:** _Can a person like her really be the murderer...?_

 **Maruko:** _O gato comeu-te a língua!?_ [(Translation: Cat got your tongue!?)]

 **Yuzuru:** Huh?

 **Shizuka:** Nevermind that, Kanzaki-san. We are in the presence of a murderer.

 **Kiyoshi:** Why'd you warn an assassin about that, dude?

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh forget it, Akahana's through! She's the killer.

 **Akahana:** P-Please calm down! I am not the culprit. Let us think rationally...

 **Chigusa:** N-No! You f-fiend! I-I... I t-t-trusted y-you, Akahana!

 **Kikyo:** There might still be mysteries we all need to solve!

 **Frances:** Y-Yeah, please don't throw her under the bus yet!

 **Blackjack:** Miss Baishou, your judgement has been clouded, please think this through!

 **Blackjack:** The logical conclusion is that Akahana is the culprit!

 **Shizuka:** Blackjack is correct, Baishou-san!

 **Riou:** Guys, stop it _NOW_!

...

 **Riou:** Thanks. Now, Tsukushi, what do you think?

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh, me!?

 **Eita:** You're a defense attorney, Tsukushi.

 **Eita:** Give us your attorney verdict.

 **Tsukushi:** I... There must still be something we're overlooking. We can't make a decision without looking at all evidence.

 **Asuyo:** Then what should we look for, huh!? We've gone through everything.

 **Yuzuru:** Asuyo's right... Please, Tsukushi, just make this stupid trial stop... Akahana's the killer, no matter which way you slice it...

 **Chigusa:** I... I w-want this to stop too...

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm fucking tired of this as well, just smash her with the little lawyer gavel and let's get back to the resort.

 **Tsukushi:** N-no... No, I can't allow this! I'm not going to let an innocent person get punished! It's unfair!

 **Tsukushi:** I've made way too many mistakes as a defense attorney.

 **Tsukushi:** But I'm not backing down when I know someone's innocent. We're making the trial go on, you hear me?

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana is not guilty! Someone set her up!

 **Yuzuru:** In a court of law, evidence is everything...

 **Yuzuru:** So cough up something that makes her innocent!

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana's jacket is too obvious of evidence! It must have been planted!

 **Blackjack:** That won't cut it... the killer went to Yuki's suite before the staff room!

 **Blackjack:** There's no means for them to have Akahana's jacket!

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, stop being on her side just cause she's a lawyer!

 **Kikyo:** There's some other stuff that's bothering me!

 **Riou:** Like what? Tell us quick!

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1\. Chigusa's Account**

 **2.** Yori's Account

 **3\. Staff Room Door Usage History**

 **4.** Akahana's Jacket

 **Kikyo:** _These two should do the trick!_

* * *

 **Kikyo:** Um... after the killer left the staff room, there's another gap!

 **Blackjack:** H-Huh?

 **Kikyo:** Between the supposed exit time from the staff room, and the time the killer ran by Chigusa's room... there's a 10-minute gap!

 **Akahana:** I-Is there...?

 **Eita:** There is indeed.

 **Tsukushi:** Th-That means... the killer could have gone into Yuki's room after the staff room!

 **Yuzuru:** Prove it happened, then!

 **Tsukushi:** Prove it didn't happen!

 **Yuzuru:** Ugh... You're right...

 **Yori:** No matter which way you look at it, there is a gap that is unaccounted for.

 **Tsukushi:** I say, until we unravel all the mysteries in this case, we mustn't accuse anyone!

 **Frances:** H-He's right...

 **Akahana:** T-Tsukushi... Thank you.

 **Shizuka:** Don't thank him just yet, Nakajima-san, you are still on the tightrope.

 **Tsukushi:** My theory is that the killer actually planted Akahana's jacket after leaving the staff room...

 **Tsukushi:** ...which would make Akahana's missing jacket not-missing anymore.

 **Frances:** That puts her on equal footing with the rest of us!

 **Tsukushi:** Except _for_ one person... who I strongly believe is the true culprit.

* * *

 **MAKE AN ACCUSATION!**

 **1.** Tsukushi Hananari  
 **2.** Frances Baishou  
 **3.** Riou Ryielo  
 **4\. Asuyo Uemura**  
 **5.** Yatarou Nekomirin  
 **6.** Kikyo Namikaze  
 **7.** Yori Hanamichi  
 **8.** Blackjack 21?  
 **9.** Eita Kurogane  
 **10.** Maruko Inubarashi  
 **11.** Kiyoshi Ikeda  
 **12.** Yuzuru Kanzaki  
 **13.** _Yuki Batora_  
 **14.** Akahana Nakajima  
 **15.** Shizuka Matsuoka  
 **16.** Chigusa Takagawa

* * *

 **Asuyo:** M-Me!?

 **Tsukushi:** Yes... Asuyo, you were the one... you're the murderer.

 **Maruko:** _Qué_!? _Mas_... Herr Uemura was so helpful during the investigation!

 **Maruko:** It was-

 **Maruko:** _Mon dieu_...

 **Yatarou:** What were you gonna say, Maruko!?

 **Maruko:** It was almost like... she knew where the most important places were...

 **Maruko:** The handbook, the diary and the jacket... she found them all.

 **Asuyo:** Ugh...

 **Yuzuru:** A-Asuyo!? Explain yourself!

 **Kikyo:** You were trying to pin this crime of yours on Akahana and leave this city?!

 **Tsukushi:** Guys, calm down...

 **Akahana:** Tsukushi is right. Hotheadedness won't lead us to the whole truth.

 **Blackjack:** One would assume you would be the most hotheaded of all in this situation, Miss Nakajima.

 **Akahana:** It's only natural. This woman wrongly accused me of murder.

 **Akahana:** But as a lawyer, I must keep my cool. My slight breakdown a few minutes ago was proof of my weakness.

 **Tsukushi:** Asuy-

 **Asuyo:** Spare me the chatter, Tsukushi. Go straight to the point. Why do you think my extra jacket in the washer is any important?

 **Frances:** That's true... why would she hide it there with all the other clothes?

 **Yori:** It's true that it would have been found out eventually...

 **Tsukushi:** That's way better of an outcome than what could have happened if she hid it somewhere else.

 **Tsukushi:** So, to avoid said outcome, she had to wash her jacket.

 **Yatarou:** Why did she have to wash it then?

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Heyo! This is the first time I'm popping up this half of the trial! Are you excited!? Having fun while our students are just writhing in despair!? I'm having a lot of fun, surprisingly enough. This isn't half bad of a starting trial, huh?

 **Monokuma:** Anyway, I'm introducing more of my Monokuma's Trial Activities! This is a Hangman's Gambit, or Epiphany Anagram, if you're old-school like that. During this Hangman's Gambit ordeal, a word or expression will appear and letters will fall onto the word, trying to complete it! Your job as reader is to try and guess the word before it's completed! Fun, I know! I'm a genius.

 **Monokuma:** Ready for the final stretch of the trial!? Great, cause I am too!

* * *

 **PHASE NINE  
DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_/_/_/_ _/_/_/_/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/_/_/_/D _/P/_/_/_/_/R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/L/_/_/D _/P/_/_/_/_/R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/L/_/_/D _/P/A/_/_/_/R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/L/_/_/D S/P/A/T/T/_/R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/L/O/O/D S/P/A/T/T/E/R**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: BLOOD SPATTER!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo couldn't hide her jacket anywhere because of the blood spatter...

 **Tsukushi:** When someone's stabbed, blood tends to splash onto the stabber.

 **Yatarou:** So... the killer had to get rid of their jacket altogether...

 **Frances:** Or simply wash it to get rid of the blood.

 **Tsukushi:** Bingo.

 **Tsukushi:** So, Asuyo? Got something to say?

 **Asuyo:** What about the message in Yuki's handbook?

 **Tsukushi:** I'm sure that if we give the 'Akahana Nakajima' contact on Yuki's handbook a call...

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana wouldn't hear hers ringing.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-What do you m-mean...?

* * *

 **PHASE TEN  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Yuki's Handbook | Investigation Squad Locations | Asuyo's Account**

 **Shizuka:** You're saying someone **changed the contacts** on Yuki's Electro-ID?

 **Yuzuru:** The only people who went near the body during the investigation...

 **Yuzuru:** ...were _Kikyo, Yatarou and Tsukushi._

 **Yuzuru:** So how does Asuyo tie into it?

 **Maruko:** Herr Kanzaki is _correta_!

 **Blackjack:** That doesn't matter... the handbook was found in **Yuki's bedroom.**

 **Yatarou:** But wasn't it in the freezer before the investigation?

 **Yatarou:** I'm pretty sure it was...

 **Chigusa:** M-Me too...

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh for fuck's sake, guys, you think the Electro-ID _flew_ to his room?

 **Kiyoshi:** Your gut instinct isn't always right!

 **Kikyo:** True that... but I know for a fact it was there as well...

 **Riou:** But then it appeared in the bedroom.

 **Frances:** Did someone take it upstairs?

 **Asuyo:** The only people who could've done that were **Yatarou and Tsukushi**.

 **Asuyo:** They were the free roamers after all.

 **Tsukushi:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Asuyo's Account)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo, stop telling meaningless lies.

 **Tsukushi:** You were actually the only person who could've done it.

 **Asuyo:** What do you mean?

 **Tsukushi:** We all know the handbook was in the freezer.

 **Tsukushi:** Yet it was found where you were investigating this morning.

 **Tsukushi:** A little convenient, don't you think?

 **Maruko:** Herr Uemura... tell us the truth.

 **Asuyo:** ... I... I didn't do it.

 **Asuyo:** Please don't execute me...

 **Yuzuru:** E-Execute...? W-We're not going to kill you...

 **Asuyo:** I... I didn't do anything, please... p-please don't do anything to me...

 **Tsukushi:** You leave me no choice... I'll go over everything so you can finally understand...

 **Tsukushi:** You're the culprit. There's no two ways about it.

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Well that was quick! I'm here again! I sure h- I mean, I sure _despair_ you didn't miss me! Upupupu, get it? I crack myself up.

 **Monokuma:** Nevertheless, here's another Monokuma's Trial Activity! We unfortunately will have to leave one out of the first trial, from the looks of things, but I'm sure there'll be many more killings for me to give you ample time to get to know it! Here's the second-to-last activity on the trial - the Closing Argument! During this exciting new feature, you'll have to fill in the blanks in the story so that Tsukushi can report it and make the final accusation smoothly! Each underscored and italicised question is a space you have to fill in yourself!

 **Monokuma:** This first despair-filled class trial is coming to an end! Will the students regret their accusations!? Let's find out!

* * *

 **PHASE ELEVEN  
EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLACE: CLOSING ARGUMENT**

 **ACT 1**

The killer began their plan by sending Yuki a text message via our Electro-IDs, telling him to meet them at the kitchen, at _(what time?)_ , because someone was targeting him.

The culprit came to the kitchen earlier, at _(what time?)_ to have time to ambush Yuki, and probably hid in the _(where?)_ , waiting for him. One minute before the designated time, Yuki had arrived, and that's when the killer took out the _(murder weapon)_ from the wooden board in the freezer and attacked Yuki, killing him in cold blood. Afterwards, they dragged _(what?)_ into the freezer, not noticing the _(what did we find on Yuki? )_ that would get stuck on his body.

 **ACT 2**

After they were done with hiding the body, the culprit started to _ (what?) _the crime scene, trying to get rid of any evidence pointing to their crime. They carelessly left a few _ (what?)_ lying on the floor, as well as leftover traces of blood they couldn't wipe away fully. Panicked, they left the _(where?)_ and waited - probably hiding - during _(how long?)_ to create a false gap in the timeline before entering the _(where?)_ , another important room to this case.

Inside, they started the second part of their plan - planting evidence to convict _(who?)_ of their crime. They put their own jacket as well as a bloody dishcloth they used to clean the crime scene in the _(where?)_ in order to wipe the blood off it completely. But they also took out _(whose jacket?)_ which they would use to frame her.

 **ACT 3**

Their vile act done, the killer ran upstairs and entered _(where?)_ with a key probably taken from his body. Inside, they tripped over the _(what?)_ right by the entrance on their way to the desk, alarming _(who?)_ next door. When they reached that desk, however, they threw the wet _(what?)_ to the floor, and forged a _(what?)_ using the pen and paper on Yuki's desk.

After that was all over and done with, the killer _(did what?)_ and ran back to their respective suite, only to be heard by _(who?)_ who was unfortunately unable to sleep at the time.

 **ACT 4**

After the killer returned to their suite, they thought they'd formed a great crime, unaware that _(who?)_ was also unable to sleep. He went downstairs and to the crime scene noticing a horrid smell coming from the _(where?)_ , but thought nothing of it. A few seconds after closing the door, he _(did what?)_ on something wet and fell, although his clothes weren't sullied because the killer had already _(did what?)_ the crime scene.

 **ACT 5**

The next morning, the killer acted _(how?)_ during the body discovery and switched the last evidence around. First, they went to the freezer under the guise of _(doing what?)_ to access the body. During their time there, they planted the _(what?)_ they used the night before to get into Yuki's suite, and moved the _(what?)_ into Yuki's room - one she investigated, as well as _(did what?)_ with Akahana to make her look suspicious. With that, the final card was on the table... the crime was finished.

* * *

 **CORRECT ANSWERS  
**

 **ACT 1: 3h10am; 3h04am; freezer; meat knife; Yuki's body; splinters.**

 **ACT 2: clean; glass shards; kitchen; eight minutes; staff room; Akahana Nakajima; washing machine; Akahana's black jacket;**

 **ACT 3: Yuki's suite; pile of clothes; Yori Hanamichi; black jacket; fake suicide note; fled the room; Chigusa Takagawa;**

 **ACT 4: Yatarou Nekomirin; freezer; slipped; cleaned**

 **ACT 5: surprised; paying their respects; room key; Electro-ID; switched contact names;**

* * *

 **And the person responsible for all of this was... you, Asuyo Uemura, the Super High School Level Landlord!**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** What was that Mad Libs bullcrap?

 **Blackjack:** Shush.

 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo, don't lie to us anymore... we want to believe you.

 **Tsukushi:** Tell us the truth now. The whole truth.

 **Asuyo:** N-No... No! I didn't kill him!

 **Asuyo:** Y-You guys don't believe me...

 **Asuyo:** You think I'm some cold-hearted bitch thatwould just give up all your lives for money?!

 **Asuyo:** Do you think I was willing to kill everyone in this room just to get outside the wall!?

 **Yatarou:** What are you going on about?

 **Asuyo:** Monokuma didn't tell you... but if you guys pinpoint the right culprit... they die.

 **Asuyo:** That's what the punishment in the rules is referring to. Death.

 **Asuyo:** But... if you pinpointed the wrong culprit, you would all die. Everyone except m-

 **Tsukushi:** Wh-What did you say...?

 **Yuzuru:** I thought we'd stay inside the walls and the killer would get away!

 **Yuzuru:** Monokuma, is this the truth!?

 **Monokuma:** Upupupu, it sure is! If you guys vote for the right person as the culprit, they will be executed in a spectacular fashion! Then again, if you don't... you will be executed in a similar fashion - grand performances filled with despair - and the culprit will be let out of Anghern's beautiful walls!

 **Kiyoshi:** Th-That's so fucking messed up!

 **Eita:** Kiyoshi is correct, Monokuma. You must tell all the rules to a game before you let the players start.

 **Kikyo:** That's common sense, dummy! This is all a fluke, guys, he won't kill us!

 **Asuyo:** Kikyo... look what happened to Yuki... death means nothing to Monokuma.

 **Riou:** That's impossible! We can't all die here! That's unfair!

 **Shizuka:** I assumed you were very serious about your rules. Your little 'slip-up' could've killed us all.

 **Shizuka:** And you would be disobeying the rules of courtesy by not telling us the rules to the game.

 **Monokuma:** Yeah, yeah, water under the bridge. What's done is done. All's well that ends well. Stuff like that, yeah?

 **Monokuma:** It's time for the final attraction in Monokuma's Trial Activities to rise, now! A final duel between the accused and the accuser!

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Panic Talk Action, or PTA, for short! What an amazing acitivity it is, the most exhilarating for sure! This final activity is the last showdown between the blackened and our darling protagonist, Tsukushi, until one of them backs down and admits defeat! Six Soul Shields - try saying that five times fast - will appear in front of the accused, and they'll deteriorate over time unless the poor sap throws arguments your way! It's your job to throw rebuttals to their arguments and break down the shields fast! Then, you'll have to throw the final bullet - made up of four fragments you'll have to put together yourself!

 **Monokuma:** It's time for the first class trial to end in a glorious light show! PTA, COMMENCE!

* * *

 **PHASE TWELVE  
FINAL SHOWDOWN: PANIC TALK ACTION!**

 _ **Asuyo Uemura, SHSL Landlord  
Soul Shields Remaining: 6**_

 **Asuyo:** If you kill me here... you're all dead!  
 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo, knock it off! We know you killed him!  
 _CRACK!_

 **Asuyo:** Wh-Why do you all hate me!?  
 **Tsukushi:** We only want the truth!  
 _BREAK! 5 Shields Remaining_

 **Asuyo:** I've told you time and time again! _  
_ **Tsukushi:** Stop, Asuyo, you're making a fool of yourself! _  
CRACK!_

 **Asuyo:** Y-You're sending me to die, idiot!  
 **Tsukushi:** Just like you killed Yuki! You don't have morals to speak!  
 _BREAK! 4 Shields Remaining_

 **Asuyo:** I... I don't know, Tsukushi... I'm sorry.  
 **Tsukushi:** We might forgive you if you tell us the truth!  
 _BREAK! 3 Shields Remaining_

 **Asuyo:** Your evidence is all circumstantial! _  
_ **Tsukushi:** Everything including your own account points to you! _  
CRACK!_ _  
_

**Asuyo:** My account says nothing of the sort, Tsukushi, stop it! _  
_ **Tsukushi:** You were the only suspect to access the body and Yuki's suite! _  
BREAK! 2 Shields Remaining_

 **Asuyo:** After all I did for you guys...  
 **Tsukushi:** You tried to kill us by framing Akahana!  
 _BREAK! 1 Shield Remaining_

 **Asuyo:** I didn't even have a reason to kill him! He was the nicest person here!  
 **Tsukushi:** He was the easiest target for you!  
 _CRACK!_

 _ **~ DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW ~**_

 **Asuyo:** I don't even care about the motive! Why would I need all that money for!?

 **TO! HELP! YOUR! TENANTS!**

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned for the final part of the trial where the _real_ culprit will be revealed as well as all their motivations and such! Again, if you notice any plotholes or mistakes I'm so sorry, but I didn't detect any so I think we're good! This also marks the end of this writing style for the time being, which means next chapter will be normal narrative once again.**

 **QOTC: How did everyone know the handbook was in the freezer before the investigation? (This will be really important for the future of the story, believe me.)**

 **Please tell me what you think of how I handled the Trial Activities, especially the PTA and Closing Argument! Depending on you guys' opinion I might edit some stuff or change it in future chapters! I really, really hope you guys enjoyed the first trial, it was a blast to write.**

 **Also, in case you're not aware of it, I'm starting a new Danganronpa story - this one is a regular school life fic, much like the Despair Arc of the anime (which by the way, have you been seeing the anime? It's been blowing my mind episode after episode, in particular the Future Arc!) and such! It'll be a completely different story from this one, so check it out if you want to.**

 **Until the next chapter, Yamazaki out!**


	12. Chapter 1-7: Crushed by the Past

**A/N: This is the final chapter for Act 1! There's an execution as well, but I didn't make it overly bloody this time. Kind of a slightly shorter chapter this time around, but I felt like it'd be better than just padding out with unimportant dialogue. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this act finale, if you will! Be sure to leave me a review telling me what you thought of it!**

* * *

 **ACT 1:** ** _Adjusting to Anghern_**

 **CHAPTER 7: Crushed by the Past**

* * *

 ** _TIME UNKNOWN_**

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

A weight was noticeably lifted from our shoulders - both physically and metaphorically - as aside from discovering who killed Yuki, the VR helmets were automatically taken off and floated up to the ceiling where they were in the beggining. All eyes were on an emotionless mask that had been placed upon Asuyo's face. Her eyes were wide and scared, but at the same time she felt empty. Her chocolate brown locks were drooped down and her lips partly open, letting the heavy puffs of air she was breathing travel in and out of her mouth.

It was the person I least expected to break the silence that did just that. "A-Asuyo... Wh-Why did you d-do it?" Chigusa stuttered, standing against the wooden frame of our stand, with tears framing her eyes. Her knees were trembling and she was biting her lip so hard that it might turn to mush in a few seconds.

"Because she's an evil bitch, that's why." Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "Yuki did nothing but love and support us, he helped us and did everything he could. And she had to snuff him out. Asuyo's just an asshole, no two ways about it."

"Shut the hell up, Kiyoshi." Kikyo voiced, with a broken, cracked tone filled with anger, regret and sadness. "She... She must have a... a good reason..."

Yuzuru's brows furrowed. "Like hell she does! She's a filthy, selfish criminal!"

"Who are you to talk, dude?" Kiyoshi gave the Assassin a side-eye and scoffed at the rest of us. "You're a SHSL Assassin, you kill people for a living. So shut the fuck up."

After listening to Kiyoshi's words, everyone could tell Yuzuru was giving her best not to go over to him and punch him in the gut, but somehow she managed to fight back her violent instincts. "Miss Uemura... please. Tell us we have made a mistake." Blackjack interjected.

Riou interrupted, banging his hands on the top of the stand. "Screw that! She tried to get us all killed, we can't feel sorry for her, now!"

"That's not true!" Kikyo scratched her arm and looked everywhere but our eyes. "We... We won't get executed! Just like she won't... it's all a ruse. It all must be a joke, I'm sure!"

"Don't you remember? Asuyo made a good point... death means nothing to Monokuma." Shizuka eyed Kikyo and then turned to the mastermind - the bear who put this awful trial into motion. "Just like Yuki met his end, you would kill us."

Monokuma's eye flashed with a red light twice in quick succession as a robotic, high-pitched voice came from within him. "That's right! I would execute every single one of you if you fingered-" he paused at his subtle joke and threw us a big grin before resuming. "-the culprit wrongly! It's all in the rules, and I have to follow them as much as you all do!"

"That also means... Asuyo is going to..."

"Is she? Time for you to cast your votes!" Monokuma announced. "Get your Electro-IDs in hand and click the person you want to send to the slammer! Will it be the right person? Or oh soooo veeeery wrooooong person!? Upupupu!" he started giggling maniacally while we all shared confused, scared and angry looks between the fifteen remaining. One emotion was clearly thickening between us.

 _Distrust._

The despair of it all was driving me nuts. Hesitantly, I grabbed my handbook and was met with a 4x4 grid of names, making for sixteen in total - although one of them was already greyed out. Yuki Batora, obviously enough. I could hear a few touches, clicks, followed by a robotic voice message. "Your vote has been cast. Waiting..."

My finger hovered over the names as all of my friends' faces flashed on my mind, but I eventually stopped at the first one. Top row, first column... Asuyo Uemura. And I clicked it.

"Your vote has been cast. Waiting..."

A few seconds later, Monokuma rose a screen from the ground behind him, showing the results of the voting. It read:

 _ **"Asuyo Uemura - Votes: 15"  
Verifying...**_

And with that, a metal desk showed itself on the monitor, with a metal chair behind it. Suddenly, a human figure appeared - although it was barely recognizable, and more of a silhouette than anything else. The silhouette sat down, making it so their face was hidden by the lack of viewing range of the monitor, and produced a deck of cards out of a drawer in the desk. The camera shifted to a top down view of the table, where we were able to see a card trick being performed as the cards were randomly shuffled. The cards were swapped with extraordinary speed and three of them were speedily thrown onto the table, facedown.

One by one, the cards were turned, revealing three Queens of Hearts. Except...

"That queen of hearts... it's Asuyo." I mumble audibly, although I thought I was keeping silent.

"That it is! And you know what that means!" Monokuma cut off the transmission and stored the TV monitor behind and under his seat where it was before. "You are allllll _correct_! Asuyo Uemura, the Super High School Level Landlord, is the culprit who killed Yuki Batora, the Super High School Level Butler! Congratulations on making it past your first class trial, everyone!" Monokuma praised us, with a certain mockery applied to his tone which drove my insides mad. "Well... not everyone... upupu!"

Frances crossed her arms and tapped her side repeatedly with her pointer finger, in tune with her foot. "No, no, no, Monokuma, you can't execute her! I mean, right, guys? Asuyo regrets this! We can... We can all forgive her... right?"

"Miss Baishou, listen to yourself. You are defending and forgiving a murderer?" Blackjack gave Frances a worried look. "Please reconsider. Miss Uemura is dangerous."

"I won't ever forgive her." Yuzuru scoffed as she looked at the Landlord, completely disgusted. "She... She killed our friend."

Akahana bit her bright red lip and looked elsewhere for comfort. "Yuzuru is... right. We mustn't forgive this."

"I don't think Akahana can be unbiased at this point, but I have to agree with her, Frances." I ultimately declare. "Asuyo is our friend, but we can't let her go unpunished. She has to atone for what she did, or else she won't learn."

"For fuck's sake, just get on with the execution." Kiyoshi yawned. "I'm sleepy, and I want to get back to the resort."

Monokuma laughed lowly, successfully getting our attention. "Well, get that idea off your head. You're not getting the resort any time soon!"

"What do you mean!?" the Custodian complained in a grumbly manner, as per usual. "I want to nap as soon as I get back, though! I'm pooped after this stupid fucking trial, so don't you dare get in the way of me and my bed, hear me, shithead!?"

"Kiyoshi, do you actually think that's important right now?" Yatarou asked rethorically. "I'm more interested in the outcome of this. What do we do with Asuyo?"

"R-Rules... are rules..." Asuyo's face was hidden behind her now messy brown hair, but her cracking voice gave away her expressions. "I have to die..."

Yatarou flinched for a second. "But there's more to this..." I stated. "There's some piece of the puzzle that's still missing. I don't know why... but I feel it. So please, Asuyo, tell us. Are we completely right?"

"I sense a missing piece as well." Akahana agreed with my statement, and we all looked at Asuyo waiting for a response.

She lifted her head up ever so slightly, so her eyes were puffy, swollen and red from all the tears, and her lip was trembling. Her cheeks were pink and wet, and she looked downright awful. "I..." she gave a final, defeated sigh. "Nothing gets past you two... Ultimate Lawyers..." she managed to say in between hiccups. "Yuzuru said... I was a selfish killer... I killed Yuki to leave the city... but... I didn't! It never even crossed my mind to leave... but the money... it could help so many of my friends... The moment I left the kitchen, I was regretful. I didn't know what came over me... why would I do such a thing? I ended someone's life... to save my own, and a few others... I killed someone... That's when I thought of coming clean. I wanted to tell you guys I did it... I was praying you'd give me a second chance. But then Monokuma appeared."

"M-Monokuma? What did he do!?"

"He... He told me about the executions... He told me I would die... if I didn't make this a perfect crime... that's when I started to plant evidence... and frame Akahana... I was scared for my life, I... I'm so sorry... I never thought it'd come to this... but what... I'm trying to say is... the eight-minute gap you guys found. I didn't hide and make it... myself. I was actually standing there, filled with regrets. I... I couldn't believe what I'd done... It took eight minutes to give you guys... my friends... up, and fight for my own life. So I could save them..."

"A-Asuyo..." Chigusa's heart wavered for a second as she spoke.

Riou gritted his teeth and flexed his entire body without knowing. "You know what!? This is all your goddamn fault!" he roared, pointing an accusatory finger at Monokuma while he simply enjoyed the show unfolding in front of him. "If it wasn't for you, this would have never happened!"

"I'm no perpetrator, captain steroids! Asuyo stabbed that butler, not me. So you can't pin anything on me!" Monokuma argued, with kind of a good point.

No matter the setting, the weapons, the motive... it doesn't change the fact that Yuki was killed voluntarily. His life ended because someone took a knife to his back and killed him. And Monokuma might have given us all the tools to kill, but it was Asuyo's free will that set this all into motion. Even if it is for something as noble as-

"Saving them?" Shizuka scoffed at the Landlord, who had her face wiped clean by her tears. "Don't make me laugh. Who'd you save by killing someone else!? Not only that, you'd be killing all of us here! The motive Monokuma gave us had nothing to do with hostages so tell me... who the hell were you saving!?"

"Shizuka, please calm down..." Yori tried to maintain what little order could be attained in this hellhole, but was quickly brushed off as nothing more than a bug. Frances gave the Magician a look and frowned upon seeing his distraught face when he'd been ignored.

The Street Magician had his eyes set on Asuyo. "There is nothing I despise in this world more than criminals." he mirrored Yuzuru's thoughts perfectly. "And you killed a person. A living, breathing person. And attempted to murder fourteen other people to escape this city. There's no excuse for what you did, Uemura-san. You get what you deserve."

"Please don't be so mean to her..." Yatarou worried. "She's our friend as well... If she did what she did, she must have had a reason!"

"Like hell she had!" Yuzuru and Shizuka responded angrily and in perfect unison.

"Please... guys, calm down..." Chigusa voiced, worried. Some of us looked at each other with disdain, for defending a murderer and others for being so harsh on a friend. I stand divided. Asuyo killed Yuki, and there's no two ways about that. She murdered our friend and tried to kill us all. But it's not like she was selfish and knew, from the begginning, that she would end us all... If she did know, she wouldn't do it.

And she didn't do it for herself either... she's trying to... "save your tenants..." I thought out loud, giving attention to me. "Your tenants back home. You did this for them, right?"

Akahana looked at me fiercely and placed her chin in between her thumb and index finger. "Helping her tenants. That is also what you used as the final argument in Monokuma's 'Panic Talk Action' Trial Activity, correct? Whatever do you mean by it? Who are these tenants?"

"As you might know... Asuyo is a SHSL Landlord, and as such she has a bit of an apartment complex back home, where she's the caretaker of the building. That same building houses various people - some of them that were previously homeless - because Asuyo took them in and cared for them. She takes care of all of them, but... there's only so much she can do. That's why she needed the money so bad. Isn't it?"

The Landlord looked at me with a sad smile and red eyes, still framed by her tears. "Y-You're right..." she started, and we readied ourselves for her hiccuped speech. "I want to help them all. I can't have them go through all the things that I, too, have been through. My life has been too hard on me, and I didn't deserve it... And I don't want _anyone_ to have to live with lives and injustices they don't deserve! Yuki's death was... collateral damage to my cause. As much as I hate to admit I did this, there's no turning back now. I don't want to treat a human life as 'collateral damage', but that's what I made it out to be when I buried that knife in his back. And you all were about to become more collateral damage because I was selfish and cared only for my own friends, without thinking of you... All your friends and family would be mad, worrying about you and not knowing you'd be dead. I can't live with this burden on me. In fact... after thinking stuff through in the investigation... I was actually thinking of taking my own life after helping my friends out. Just so I wouldn't carry the burden of having to kill people, just so this despair inside me would stop messing with my brain... Maybe that'd selfish of me, but I see it as just. I'd meet the same end as you..." she paused before resuming. "This entire trial, I've been on the border between coming clean and saving you, or going through with this and saving them. While I was planting evidence to frame Akahana... even then I wanted to stop. But I didn't. I deserve this. With this, I feel like I deserve to die. I feel like I deserve everything that's happened to me in the past. Which is why... I'm ready." And she then turned to Monokuma with the same sad smile she had when she spoke, and nodded.

"Oh? This low-budget soap opera has reached its finale? Dear God, thank you. I was getting so bored, I thought I might die myself! The last words have been spoken! I have a veeeeeeery special punishment for Asuyo Uemura, the Super High School Level Landlord!"

"N-NO!" Someone cried out, but I couldn't make out who. I was stuck in place, unable to move or speak. Asuyo's speech had stopped time for me. I was about to see my friend get executed for the murder of my other friend... high schoolers shouldn't be expected to do this. Kill and watch people die... this is something that should only happen in cop shows on TV... not in real life.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's our very first... **PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME** _!_ "

* * *

 **GAME OVER**

 **ASUYO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

The entire room went silent once those words loomed inside us, and we all looked at what we guessed would be Asuyo in her final moments. In no time, she'd be taking the death penalty - poisoned and destined to rot away in this twisted room for all eternity. What could be worse than that? Dying in front of all your friends without so much as a goodbye. Asuyo stood there, emotionless waiting for the ever-nearing fate, but a few seconds passed, and she was still on her feet.

That's when Monokuma's throne moved to the side, revealing a hidden passage. What could be interpreted as a hopeful escape out of this awful city, was not nearly as good an outcome as we were - although not expecting it - hoping for. A metal collar attached to a chain sprung out of the dark hallway and wrapped itself around both of Asuyo's ankles, making her tumblr on her knees to the ground. The chain tightened just enough so she'd feel every bit of it, and she screamed in pain. Then, in a second, she was whisked away from right in front of us and dragged into the hallway. We tried to follow suit but the door closed on us, and in front of it, the TV screen where the voting results were announced rose up once again, showing a live feed of Asuyo's position.

She was being dragged through the harsh floor, bloody scrapes appearing on her knees, face and hands as she tried to battle her way out of being skinned alive. In the distance, a light could be seen and Asuyo was being quickly flung into it. The more we waited, the more she approached the light and that's when new edifices made themselves visible. One of them was a wooden building reading 'Liternature' atop the front door, and although we couldn't pinpoint anything worthwhile in the others, the look on Asuyo's face made it very clear that she knew one of the buildings - the one she was being pulled towards... was it... a replica of her own apartment complex?

Asuyo was slammed into the front door of the grey cement building that had been noticeably renovated on the outdoors, making a big human-shaped hole in the wooden gate. The chain wrapped around her feet loosened and was dragged away into another room, but Asuyo refused to follow. She looked around her to find a destroyed interior, that we could only assume brought back memories. Her eyes were wide-open and lips quivering as she visibly mouthed one word questions, like 'why' and 'how', but no voice came out her throat. And there was no time for it.

The room went dark for a second, but not because of dim interior lighting or busted light fixtures... the windows were barred by something. The TV turned on by itself and Asuyo went over to it, waiting for an explanation. It seemed like a movie was playing... the title card appeared on screen in gory letters.

 **HEARTACHE AND DEMOLITION**  
 **SHSL LANDLORD ASUYO UEMURA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

The monitor displayed a video of a young pale baby who looked to be around three and two parents. The baby was a cheerful little girl, and was smiling like a little ball of sunshine, but the parents looked at her like she was a monster. A fight broke out between both parents, and the baby started crying and pushing her parents off of each other, only to make the parents snap and kick her onto a corner. Afterwards, the parents started yelling at her and she could not respond. I shut my eyes at the repeated physical aggression and only opened it back when the video had shifted. This time, a slightly older child ran away from home and cried in the back alleys.

Asuyo was bawling her eyes out and that's when our conversation yesterday hit me. This was her... or at least, someone acting out her childhood. The abuse, running away and all that. And if what she told me was true... this is the part when hope is born. When things actually took a turn for the better... she met more children and made a gang, and went on to be their landlord in the apartments... so it's not all bad, right? She told me herself she's not a victim of her circumstances... And so it was. More children came around to help her, and a montage of them growing up ensued. But that happiness would last more than half a minute, if it got to be that long.

That's when a huge explosion threw Asuyo onto the ground. She looked out the window to find a giant at her side. In fact, there were quite a few of them, and all of them were familiar... they were giant versions of Asuyo's friends. Asuyo's tenants. Their numbers grew until there were about a dozen of them, giant men and women with red, angry yet emotionless eyes. The Landlord was shaking uncontrollably and screaming and pounding against the window. But her pleading was useless. One of the people outside lifted her foot and kicked the building Asuyo was in, resulting in another explosion-like sound and the ceiling crumbling atop her. Swiftly, she dodged the incoming rubble and ran for the door, that had been replaced by metal bars.

More kicks resulted in the building becoming more and more like ancient ruins. Asuyo's eyes were filled to the brim with one thing... despair. The ceiling over her was shaking and about to collapse, and she was surrounded by rubble. She couldn't move. And that's when one of the giants threw a punch and knocked the ceiling clean off the building, making Asuyo breathe a sigh of relief as her life was no longer in danger. Blood came from the scrapes and cuts on her body, and the adrenaline rush had it pouring out of her. She made a make-shift band-aid using only her hand to stop the bleeding and limped over to somewhere a bit safer. But she was too late.

One of the giants - a girl in a graduation cap and thick rimmed black glasses - stood over the ruined building and spat down at it, making a huge, disgusting pool form near her. Asuyo's eyes widened even more and she started screaming 'YUI! YUI! PLEASE STOP!' over and over again. Was 'Yui' the girl's name? And who was she to Asuyo? But her pleading, once again, made nothing to stop the giants. Yui lifted her foot and stomped what remained of the apartment complex, and everyone around me flinched. The sounds of groans, tears and vomit could be heard all around me as Asuyo's screamed became imcomprehnsible and quickly stopped.

Yui lifted her foot up, and a great red stain - that, on her huge foot, looked about insect-sized - appeared on her foot, and the gooey substance was dripping from the sole. That was when we all knew. I fell to my knees and gripped my chest.

* * *

 _ **Asuyo Uemura, the Super High School Level Landlord, had been executed right in front of my eyes.**_

* * *

I looked around to see everyone and was met by a myriad of different reactions. Yuzuru was kneeling on the floor, holding her stomach, huffing and puffing with a pool of vomit in front of her. Kiyoshi and Blackjack were covering their eyes with their cap and sunglasses respectively, probably to hide the fact they were so affected. Yori was biting his lip and simply silent, given the fact that he couldn't see the horror that we'd bore witness to. Kikyo was trying her best not to cry, as she wanted to keep a brave front. Maybe she wanted people to believe she thought Asuyo deserved it, and maybe she did... but no one deserves to die like this.

While Eita scowled at Monokuma, Yatarou and Frances were visibly shocked into being mute, and Maruko was beside Chigusa, who was curled up sobbing on the floor, probably trying to cheer her up. But is that even possible? Can we go back to being the same happy-go-lucky people we were? Won't we be scarred for life because of this...? My eyes turned to Shizuka who managed to keep almost a straight face, while Akahana was simply looking away. Silence filled the room, were it not for Riou's loud intervention.

"Wh-What... the fuck, was THAT!?" Riou roared at Monokuma who was sitting behind us with a bag of popcorn in hand, stuffing himself away.

"Upupupu, that was the first execution for the Mutual Killing Game! Exciting stuff, huh? The Assassin there confuses me though. She probably saw looooooads of people die at her own hands, but she's throwing up because someone died? I mean, you're the one who made her die! You all voted for her, guys!"

"D-Don't you dare pin this on us! I never dreamed she'd die like this!" I scream at Monokuma. "Asuyo deserved to go out peacefully! She had a good reason-"

"To kill?" Shizuka interrupted me. We all turned to him, as he silently eyed me head to toe. "Do you really believe that? As a defense attorney, I thought you of all people here would be an ally of justice. Asuyo got what she deserved, did she not?"

Yuzuru wiped her mouth and stood up, knees shaking. "H-He's right... She deserved it..."

"I get what you're saying..." Kikyo chimed in with a sad, low tone to her voice. "But no one deserves to go out like that..."

"Well, it's a _bummer_ you can't choose how the blackened goes out! That privilige goes to only me, so buzz off!" Monokuma laughed evilly and watched us all as we looked at him with varying amounts of hatred. This is all his fault.

I took a step towards Monokuma, and then another and then another, until I stopped right in front of him. "Whoever is controlling this stupid bear... I'm going to stop you and bring you to justice, can you hear me? I promise, as a defense attorney, I won't ever let you make it through this ordeal unscathed. You'll get what you deserve, and I'll make it ten times more gruesome than Asuyo's execution if need be! I swear it on my honor as defense attorney that I will bring you to justice."

"Upupupu, is that so?" Monokuma glared at me with his glowing red eye. "That'd be a first! You're welcome to try, though!" he mocked. "But for now, that protagonist talk is kind of uncalled for, huh? You need to go back to the surface and get on with the killing game! I'll see you all tomorrow! Oh, and be sure to say goodbye to your sweet little resort! You'll be moving to a new sector of Anghern first thing in the morning."

And before we could ask anything else, he vanished as he usually does. And we were left to go back the elevator, and go up to the central plaza... with one less person by our side.

* * *

 **ACT 1: ADAPTING TO ANGHERN - COMPLETE!**

 **Students Remaining: 14/16**

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaaand that marks the end of Act 1 for this story! I want to thank TheRoseShadow21 for making such an amazing character as Asuyo was, I really enjoyed her character, and it actually pains me for her to be the first culprit, but them's the breaks! I do hope you keep up with the story even after your OC's death!**

 **Act 2's first chapter will be coming eventually, so I hope you all look forward to it! Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you liked the least and the most about the chapter (the pacing, the motive, the case in general, how I handled Asuyo's backstory, and anything else you want to comment on!) and answer the QOTC if you feel like it!**

 **QOTC: What did you think of our first execution?**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and if you could be so kind, please be sure to check my other DR fic - it's a school life story and we're still on the introductions phase, but I'd love to see more opinions there! That's all for now, so... until the next chapter, Yamazaki... out!**


	13. Chapter 2-1: Change of Scenery

**Before we start, I just want to notify everyone that the Act 2 Free Time poll is up on my profile page! Please vote for up to 4 characters you'd like to see in more detail, and I'll tally up the votes for the next couple of weeks and make poor Tsukushi spend time with them! Anyway, on with the...**

* * *

Review replies!

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _Thanks for applauding me on my Kiyoshi portrayal! Although he's a huge jerk to everyone, he's actually been a blast to write!_

 **Lloyd's fics:** _Thank you! RIP indeed, they'll both be sorely missed._

 **Katastic Writer:** _If everything goes according to my plan, then Act 2 is where the main story elements start picking up, so I'm looking forward to writing it and the rest of the story as well! I'm glad you liked the way the trial was set up, as well as the execution, and your reviews helped me since I wasn't too sure of how well I was handling them! Thank you!_

 **Guest:** _Well, well, that's quite an achievement, huh? Thanks!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I'm really excited that you'll keep up with the story even after Asuyo's untimely death! Writing her was definitely interesting, and I still have a few points of her character I want to address before this story's over, so you might see her pop up in the future! Again, thank you so much for creating such an interesting character, and I'm sorry she had to be the first one to get the execution treatment (but hey, we've still got Yura back in the other story and she's not in any danger... yet). I'm trying to make Kiyoshi into an increasingly unlikable character, so you wanting to punch him means I'm doing my job right!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _You've got quite an interesting argument with regards to Yuzuru, and you seem to share Kiyoshi's opinion too (although you weren't nearly as blunt). As for Asuyo's monologue, I intended for it to be heavy, but you might be right. In the future, I'll try to have more reactions like you suggested! I'm glad the execution surprised you - shock value is also important in these kind of stories, huh? As for the resort dilemma... you'll find out shortly!_

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 1: Change of Scenery**

* * *

 _ **LATE NIGHT**_

 **Location: ?**

We left the trial grounds through the same elevator we came down from, and we're now two people short of the initial sixteen. Asuyo Uemura... and Yuki Batora... they were both dead. That's the only thing I kept repeating to myself over and over during our slow, silent ascent to the surface. The darkness in the elevator consumed us whole, and the atmosphere was so tense it was almost palpable. I looked around to see everyone looking down, up or to the side, avoiding eye contact while their expressions were hollow and empty. I had no idea how to describe them even if I tried... and then, the door opened.

The blinding outdoor light I expected never came - only darkness. Was it... night time, already? That's impossible... how long were we down in that hellhole Monokuma called the trial grounds? "It's not like it matters anymore." I thought as I walked off the lift with slow plods, and made my way to the open gate in Central Anghern, hoping that - after all the hell we've been though - we still had the resort to lie down and sleep it off. Maybe this all _is_ a dream, after all.

"No, this is reality." Riou spoke up from behind me and pat me on the shoulder as we walked together to the open wooden gate and trailed off through the corridor that showed itself in the giant circular wall. I wanted to feel the hope he had in his voice, but there was none. His tone was heavy and forced, and deeper than usual. "The naked truth..." he whispered to himself, almost as if he was trying to convince himself. He really did see someone die in front of him. This is true.

We walked off in silence, through the rest of the dark hallway lit only by the dim torches on the walls, and left out on something... unfamiliar.

Maybe it's just because of how dark it was, or maybe I really was traumatized enough to remember the entirety of Valley Views differently after what had happened... but something seemed confusing. The roads shifted, the building weren't the same and there was a significant boost in the number of trees, bushed and the like around us. It was almost like we weren't in Valley Views anymore. And that's when it hit me.

"The map _did_ tell us." Shizuka broke the silence nonchalantly. "This must be a new sector of Anghern. That would explain why Monokuma said we were not going to the resort in the near future." he explained his theory, although he was only met by silence and a few aggressive side-eyes and scoffs.

Maruko mumbled something I couldn't quite understand, but I didn't give it much thought. I wasn't in the mood for translating her foreign words to begin with. "Where do we sleep, then...? Are we... supposed to, like... camp out or something?" Frances asked, and with good reason. We had to rest after what happened... even if I still found it weird that it didn't seem like we spent an entire day down at the trial - a few hours maybe, but not a day.

"The map says there is a motel... over that way." Eita looked at his own Electro-ID and pointed his index finger in the direction he thought was correct. "That should be where we'll be resting from now on."

"Does that mean... we can't go back to the resort?" Kikyo interjected, her arms crossed in front of her stomach, one finger trailing up and down her arm. "I didn't see other doors open in the plaza..."

"M-Me either..." Chigusa spoke up.

Blackjack sighed and crossed her arms, while Akahana rubbed her chin, deep in thought. "It'd seem that... we are unable to spend the night in the resort. We should rest in the local motel. I trust Monokuma has arranged everything for us."

With that, Akahana led the way for the rest of us, although I felt like most of us were only following her because we wanted to get away from each other in the end. And, since we would only be able to safely do it if we get to the motel, we walked on, and on and on. Until we reached the rundown huts the map signified as the motel. There was a main, bigger hut with an arch for a doorway that seemed to be a reception, and seven other smaller huts.

"One, two, three... seven?" Blackjack counted, reaching the final number considerably earlier than we'd expected. "Seven rooms for all of us?"

Frances and Yori looked at each other, and then at Yatarou, who stepped in the muddy terrain towards one of the hut's doors and put his hand on the knob. "Locked." he said with a sigh, before realizing something. He looked at us and cocked his head to the right, gesturing us to go into the bigger hut as he walked in first and turned to his left. As we all filed inside it, we saw him shuffling through the reception desk's drawers and found seven keys, labeled one through seven. "Any guess what these do?" he asked rethorically and guided us back over to a hut, with the number one emblazoned on the door in a golden plate.

The door slid open easily after being unlocked with its respective key, and some of us, me included peeked inside. There was a bunkbed on the right and a small kitchen to its left, with a door between the two, as well as a second door by the kitchen, which I could only assume went to a toilet. One small window stood on the side of the front door, letting the ones outside peek and see the air conditioning system on the ceiling. A few minutes later, we saw all seven huts were the same.

"Seven huts with two beds each... are we supposed to share rooms?" Yori suggested, but was quickly interrupted.

"Sharing a room with one of you guys!?" Kiyoshi shouted, almost insulted. "Fuck that noise, we just saw one of us get murdered! I'm not letting any of you into my room, that's for fucking sure. Get real." he scoffed, and turned around, walking away. "I'd rather camp out. See you losers tomorrow."

Any tries to stop Kiyoshi were not even verbalized. We were too mentally drain to break into an argument right now. "So... who's willing to share?" I ask.

"I would like to share a room with Kanzaki-san, if at all possible." Shizuka stated, with a stern look on his face that defied his cheerful self. "We both share the same visions regarding crime, so I would feel at ease sleeping with only her for the time being."

Yuzuru agreed with Shizuka and both of them went into room number four, the closest to them, leaving eleven people behind. "I'd like to stay with Frances if at all possible." Yori suggested. "She has been a huge help to me, regarding my disability. Would that be okay, Frances?"

Frances looked at Blackjack and bit her lip, almost as if she was trying to ask her something, but eventually conceded to Yori's suggestion and went into him to hut number five, looking back one final time as she helped the young Magician up the stair and into the room. "Good night everyone..."

After she shut the door and locked it, Blackjack let out a sigh. "Good night, huh? I can't be too hopeful that a 'good' night awaits us."

"Um... I... I want to be with Yatarou..." Chigusa rose her voice for the first time since we left the trial grounds and walked over to the Translator. "P-Please?"

"Sure, buddy" Yatarou gave the Gardener the warmest smile he could conjure and took her hand, as well as stuffed the number two key into her hand. "If you want to go in already, go ahead. I'll be right there." Chigusa simply nodded and went inside, to escape from the increasingly cold night.

A monotone voice we'd grown accostumed to hearing spoke up. "I want to share a room with Blackjack."

"Oh?" she responded. "That's quite an unexpected decision... but I have no objections. I accept." she added, with a confident nod as the both of them grabbed a random key and went into the second room from the right, hut number six, locking the door behind them.

Riou wrapped his arm around my shoulder and embraced my neck tightly. "I want to go with Tsukushi here. That okay with you all?" his suggestion was openly accepted by the remainder of the people, me included and we grabbed the key to room number one. "See you tomorrow everyone..."

* * *

 _ **MIDNIGHT**_

 **Location: Motel Room #1 (Tsukushi and Riou's Hut)**

"Hey, dude, you there?" I hear through the other side of the wooden door of the bathroom, right after two hard knocks, and a slow, high-pitched creaking noise indicates me that it's being opened.

"Shower! Shower!" I scream, praying Riou would get the hint but soon enough I was butt naked in front of him, covering what little I could with my hands. "D-Dude, can you please give me a few? I'm showering..."

Riou looked away from me and set his sights on the first thing he could - the toilet. "Sorry!" he roared, biting his bottom lip in embarassment, marking what I think is the first time I've ever seen the Boxer's face redder than it is during his morning training. "I-If it makes it any better... I'm a boxer, so I've seen plenty of this in locker rooms and such. A-Anyways, sorry, I'll be back here!"

I uncover what I hid from Riou, letting the warm water untense my body. "God damn it, can't I have my peace and quiet when I shower?" I sigh in defeat, recalling Monokuma's untimely entrance during my first shower in the resort, and instantly flinching when seeing his face. Suddenly the tension in my muscles returned, fueled by whatever I felt for Monokuma - be it disgust, anger or pure hatred, I have no idea.

A few more minutes that I'd expected later, I dropped out the shower, put on the spare pair of shorts Riou lent me and one of my white undershirts and, with a sigh, left the bathroom.

"Another sigh?" Riou commented while laying on his back in the bottom bed of the bunk. "That's the eighteenth one ever since we got into the hut."

"You counted?" I raise an eyebrow and approach him, his eyes still fixed on the underside of the mattress above him.

"Got to keep my mind out of all the shit that's been happening for the past few hours." he sighed and stopped himself midway. "You're rubbing off on m-" he added while turning his head to face me, but quickly interrupted himself. "Hey, those are my shorts! Why're you wearing them?"

I tild my head to the right and raise a second eyebrow. "You lent me a pair when we went jogging... remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do, but why're you wearing them now?" he asked, sitting up and resting his bare back on the metal railings behind him.

"I've been sleeping in them for the past couple days... they're more comfortable than skinny jeans and a flannel, don't you think? Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Just didn't think you'd actually wear them, except maybe for a jog or something." he explained. "But I'm glad you liked them, I guess. The cupboard and the fridge are both pretty full too, there's a bunch of fruit and meat and other stuff... you hungry?"

I eyed the fridge and then grabbed my stomach. Although I hadn't had anything all day, I didn't feel hungry or anything until now. "Now that you mention it, yeah." I say as I open the fridge and take out an apple, biting it while I slammed the refrigerator door shut. "You want shomeshing?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just gonna sleep now." he let himself slump down and laid back down with his head on the thin pillow below him. "If I can. Today was rough, and this bed isn't helping..." he sighed and smiled afterwards, shaking his head. Afterwards, he turned his back to me and laid on his side. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Motel Entrance**

"Seems like all of us are here now..." Akahana announced, forgetting Kiyoshi's absence completely - or, at the very least, ignoring it. "Let me just get the room assignments straight. Kiyoshi is camping out somewhere, and regarding the rooms, from one to seven, we have Tsukushi and Riou, Chigusa and Yatarou, Maruko and Kikyo, Shizuka and Yuzuru, Yori and Frances, Eita and Blackjack, and finally, me, alone on room number seven. Am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Yatarou confirmed. "I handed out the keys myself... but... has anyone heard from, um, Kiyo yet?"

Blackjack responded quickly. "We came here first thing in the morning, and Mister Ikeda hasn't messaged either of us, so I'm afraid not."

"As I suspected." Akahana shook her head and looked around. The atmosphere hadn't become any less thicker - in fact, it seemed to grow tenser and tenser by the minute, and the bonds of distrust between us all were becoming stronger and more evident. "I have a suggestion to make."

"Yes?" A few seconds of silence ensued, making Eita push Akahana to make said suggestion.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and then rubbed her chin with her thumb, a habit I've noticed her do multiple times now. "We are, at the moment, locked inside a new sector of Anghern, correct? I believe it would be wise of us to have a look at the new structures we have access to."

The Prosecuting Attorney's suggestion was eventually taken by most of us prisoners, except one. "Nakajima-san, I apologize but I'll have to pass. After all the events that transpired yesterday, I feel like I should exercise extreme caution around others, and would therefore prefer being alone." Shizuka was much more serious than he usually was, and part of me had a distinct feeling that this side of the Street Magician, was one we'd see for a long time.

"I expected as much, coming from you." Akahana acknowledged his decision and dismissed him. "You are free to roam as you please, but I must ask you to not interfere with our investigation if possible."

"As I said, I will spend time by myself, in my room. I'll be going now, have a nice day." he smiled and turned around, walking towards his motel room and locking himself inside. The resulting silence was broken by the girl that was looking more and more like a leader to us all - Akahana.

"So, does anyone else object to our investigation?" More silence ensued. "No? Then move out. We shall meet here at noon to report our findings, alright?" Again, she was only met by silence, but stayed relatively unfazed by the lack of enthusiasm. It was only natural we weren't particularly excited about anything after...

 _that._

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern Park**

A few minutes later and we were all divided into little groups of varying number. Me and Eita started looking around together and eventually stopped near a metallic fence with stone pillars marking the corners. Inside the fence was a vast meadow of green, with trees dotted around it and a fountain in the middle. Cutting through the fresh lawn were cement walkways that were lined with green metal benches and a few street lamps, all of which were symetrically distributed along the area.

Eita and I approached the entrance to the park - a tall stone arch with a metallic plate embedded onto its right column. "Anghern Park" Eita read with the usual lack of interest in his voice, as an irritated groan drove our attention to one of the benches. "Did you hear that?" he asked me.

"Yeah... came from behind that bench over there..." I said as I slowly approached the metal seat and the groans of pain behind it. "Is anyone there?"

"Fuck off!" the familiar voice complained with a sleepy moan. "You little shitheads can't leave me alone, can you? Goddamnit, I'm trying to get a little shut eye!" the regular use of curse words, tired voice and mention of sleeping made it easy for me and Eita to realize who we were dealing with.

I peek over the bench's backrest and am met by exactly who I thought'd be there. "Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?"

"Shit, _you_ fuckers are here too!? Ugh, camping out sucks." the Custodian groaned and shook his head. "Look, I didn't get enough sleep after all the shit that Monokuma made us do for that fucktard Asuyo yesterday, all because of all the goddamn bugs in this place! Are we in the jungle sector of this goddamn city!?" When her name was mentioned, my heart skipped a beat and memories of yesterday flooded me for only an instant.

Eita joined in, coming at a much slower pace than myself. "In fact, I do believe this is Verdant Views. The map in your handbook could tell you that much." he explained, ignoring the illhearted comments regarding yesterday's traumatizing events.

"Oh great, you're here?" Kiyo groaned. "You two, outta here. I'm tryna sleep." he ranted and walked away to a farther bench, stopping his his tracks when Eita called for his name. "The fuck do you want now!?"

"I have a quick question." he, once again, ignored Kiyoshi's aggressive behavior and simply spoke. "You were here tonight, correct? Is there anything we should know about the park?"

"Fuck if I know. As far as I saw, just a bunch of trees and grass. Anything else?" he asked sarcastically, not even waiting for an answer before turning around and laying down on top of a bench farther away.

Eita looked at his surroundings, carefully examining the trees around him and the fountain in the middle. "That's not a good place to lie down. In about two minutes, Kiyoshi will be swarmed by bugs. I don't think he'd be open to listen to my suggestion, though. Shall we go?" he looked at me without any expression and we left the park together.

* * *

 _Hang out with Eita?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Eita:** Tsukushi, may I ask you something?

 **Tsukushi:** Y-Yeah... what's the matter?

 **Eita:** How are you after yesterday? I am having a hard time reading everyone's emotions after what happened.

 **Tsukushi:** O-Oh... well... I'm still down. I bet everyone else is too... we're all trying to push past it.

 **Tsukushi:** It was a... a traumatic experience, to say the least.

 **Eita:** Is that so? That is quite interesting...

 **Eita:** Why is everyone so quiet and showing such lack of interest in the situation then?

 **Tsukushi:** Talking about myself... it's just that I can't bring myself to speak sometimes. It's a senstive subject.

 **Eita:** So you are not talking about something because it is sensitive? Don't you want to talk about it?

 **Tsukushi:** N-Not really... it's something I think we should all leave behind. For our sakes.

 **Eita:** And simply forget our friend Asuyo existed? That seems cold, don't you agree?

 **Tsukushi:** _He's got a point... but we're still in trouble. Mourning Asuyo will only slow us down... right?_

 **Tsukushi:** You're right... forgetting Asuyo is unforgivable. Whatever her outcome was, we've been through a lot during the past few days.

 **Tsukushi:** So we can't forget her. But we should just...

 **Eita:** Just?

 **Tsukushi:** Shizuka told me this a couple days ago... he said we should adapt to our situation. I'm starting to see his point.

 **Tsukushi:** We should accept that Asuyo and Yuki... are-... they're... well, they're not with us anymore.

 **Eita:** That's easier said than done, however.

 **Tsukushi:** Uh-huh... got to agree with you on that one.

 **Eita:** As an Estimator, I believe it's my job to analyze all I can and foresee any outcomes using my abilities.

 **Eita:** However, I am now understanding that human emotions are far too complex to analyze mathematically.

 **Eita:** Hence why I'm a bit... frustrated. This is the first time I've had problems with my estimations.

 **Tsukushi:** You never had to deal with human emotion before...?

 **Eita:** I was never the most sociable of children.

 **Eita:** My mathematical approach to situations wasn't my classmates' cup of tea, so yes, I rarely experienced emotion.

 **Eita:** This, in turn, made it hard for me to express emotion in my speaking, resulting in the monotone voice you hear today.

 **Tsukushi:** That's kind of sad, in a way. I'm sorry.

 **Tsukushi:** Being thrown into this situation must be especially weird for you... you're being forced to be around very emotive people, for the most part.

 **Eita:** This is a new opportunity for me to develop. Although the circumstances aren't ideal, I'll cope.

 **Tsukushi:** Can... Can I ask you something?

 **Eita:** Yes, I do also feel sadness over Yuki and Asuyo's fates.

 **Tsukushi:** _H-How...?_

 **Eita:** The logical progression of a conversation is nothing like human emotion, Tsukushi.

 **Eita:** It's mere child's play to me. And before you ask, although I cannot express emotion, I am definitely a human being with feelings of my own. I do feel sadness.

 **Eita:** However, I am quite interested in researching these feelings and emotions. Thank you for this chat.

 **Eita:** If the average distance between important landmarks is the same as the Valley Views sector, and judging by our current speed, we should be arriving in a new location in forty three seconds. Would you like to speed up a bit?

 **Tsukushi:** Sure, I guess... and you're welcome.

 **Tsukushi:** _This dude's got some crazy estimation skills... That SHSL Estimator title fits him to a T..._

* * *

 **Eita Kurogane  
Despair Shard Obtained!**

Eita seems to struggle when it comes to estimating people's actions when human emotions play a big role, since they can't be explained or studied mathematically, which happens to be how he estimates all other things - using the grids he spoke to me about last time. He also wasn't the most popular kid growing up, and the lack of social interaction made it hard for him to express emotion in his voice. That being said, although he can't express himself too well, he does feel like any other human being, and he feels sadness over all the stuff that happened yesterday.

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Eternity Sanctuary**

A few seconds later, right as Eita had estimated, we were at another important looking building - this time it was a sort of traditional japanese temple, with its walls coated in bright white paint, tainted by the dark wooden circular windows, and atop the small structure was a pagoda-style red roof, with bells on the corners that faced the street. There were about eleven feet of artistically crafted stone pavement leading up to its wooden doors, and on both sides of it stood a beautiful garden filled with flowers and small bushes.

"For a deserted city, the park and this little garden seem to be pretty well-kept." I comment, as I notice someone peeking from the inside of the building through one of its windows. "Who's there?"

The doors opened suddenly, revealing a familiar black-haired, red-eyed male, and two girls behind him. "Herr Hananari, Herr Kurogane, _bienvenues._ " the Translator forced a smile on her face and gestured us to approach her and come inside. "This is _Eien no Seiiki,_ a.k.a. Eternity Sanctuary."

"Apparently, it's a shrine the locals use for religious celebrations. There's a bunch of statues and cool paintings inside." Yatarou added as we stepped forward and went inside the small shrine.

The inside was small and cramped, and boasted scrolls with various writings pinned onto the walls, tattered by age. The wooden floorboards were old and creaky, the paint on the walls was chipping off bit by bit, and the plants withered and died. Right in front of the entrance, opposite the door was a red and golden rug with a small altar with two golden statues of a man and a woman on each side, and a framed picture of some important deity in the middle. Hung on the wall above the altar was a ceremonial spear with an inscription on it - although unreadable due to old age.

"This is a nice place." Eita commented as he observed the walls of the run down building. "Very interesting."

"Tell me about it..." Yatarou swooned over the room as he snapped a few more shots of the altar and surrounding area. "Brings me back to when I traveled around Japan a few years back! Our country really is a beautiful place, you have no idea."

Chigusa twiddled her fingers as she looked at the oil painting drawn onto a scroll on the wall to the right. She seemed somehow smaller than before, like she was slumped and shrunk down immensely. "Chigusa, are you okay?"

The Gardener instinctively turned around and nodded weakly before turning back around and biting the skin around the nail of her thumb. "She's been like this all morning, Herr Hananari, pay it no mind." Maruko whispered in my ear for Chigusa not to hear her, although I'm fairly certain she was in enough of a daze to completely ignore her regardless.

"Oh got you..." I say lowly and turn around. "Is there anything worthwhile around here, Yatarou?"

"Define 'worthwhile' and I might be able to help. There's some pretty interesting items and trinkets around here... but nothing that'll help us escape. No rope, no drill, no keys, no underground walkway maps." he ranted with a disappointed expression. "It really is a shame, isn't that right? Although I wasn't hopeful to begin with... you should go on and search somewhere else. Some place this small doesn't even need five people."

I give Eita a look and nod. "Does anyone wanna come with? Yatarou?"

The International Tour Guide looked around and then realized something and picked up the camera he's got hanging from his neck. "Oh, I've got plenty of photos to remember this place... I can go!"

"A trio of testosterone. A testostrione!" Maruko forcefully joked to ease the atmosphere but, ended up making it a bit awkward. "Um, I'll... I'll stay back here and keep an eye on Herr Takagawa. She isn't too well." the Translator forced another smile and dismissed herself to go tend to her friend and roommate, Chigusa.

As I left the area, that's when I came to a sudden, although not particularly important, realization. "Maruko is really taking this to heart..." Yatarou announces right as we went out of Maruko's earshot. "She didn't say a single foreign word since we left the motel. For that girl, that's unheard of..."

"I don't blame her." I sigh in response, slipping my hands inside my pockets. "We saw... all that... happening yesterday. It was only yesterday... we can't expect to let this go that easily... it'll take a good few days before we can go back to normal." I pause, but then add something else. "And even then... I think I'm scarred for life. We actually saw... lives end in front of us and, ugh." the memories rose up to the surface again and I could feel bile in my throat. "Ugh, forget it. I don't want to talk about this for too long... I think I'm gonna be sick."

"S-Sorry for forcing the subject." Yatarou apologized and put his wrist to my forehead. "Yeah, you're getting a little warm. Are you sure you're okay to be investigating? Maybe you should go back to the motel. Eita and I can take care of this."

I shake my head dismissively and look Yatarou in the eyes. "I'm not going to be a victim of the circumstances. I'll push through, don't worry about me... but thanks. Now, where to next?"

Yatarou threw a sympathetic smile and nodded firmly before checking the map in his handbook. Eita beat him to the punch, though. "If we keep going this way and go around the perimeter of Verdant Views, we'll see the shooting range, the library, the gallery and then we're back to the motel."

"Let's go then!"

* * *

 **A/N: And so the second act is here! Act 2, in case you haven't guessed, is set exclusively on Verdant Views, which would mean the first sector of Anghern is now closed off and can't be accessed (or can it?)! Sorry for the long wait for both this story and the 72nd Class, and I hope you do enjoy what I prepared for you!**

 **QOTC: How would you react to Yuki and Asuyo's deaths? How would you go about living after seeing them die like they did?**

 **Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you liked and didn't like about the chapter! Until next time, Yamazaki... out!**


	14. Chapter 2-2: Aftermath

Review replies time!

 **Katastic Writer:** _I've been trying to get that balance just right with me alternating between a 72nd Class chapter and a Walls chapter, and I'm glad you enjoy that diversity! I'll have to agree with you on the Verdant Views sector being something peaceful and very enjoyable, and Yori's altercations with Frances because of Blackjack are certainly an interesting concept. You'll just have to wait and see, I guess. Thank you so much for the review!_

 **Guest:** _I tried my best to make this post-death-of-two-friends scenario seem as realistic as possible, and I can only hope it's been successful. Thanks for your review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _You've made some very intriguing guesses there! We'll just have to see how the story progresses and see if any of those becomes a reality, won't we? Thanks a lot for your review!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _It's great to have you back on the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the trial, as well as all the details about it. Asuyo and Yuki's deaths are only the begginning of this despair-filled escape, and these poor fourteen kids have no idea... I really enjoyed reading your QOTC answer, and I think my answer is pretty close to yours, although I'm not sure how well I'd sympathize with Asuyo after everything went down. Thanks for the review!_

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 2: Aftermath**

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Shooting Range**

"If the map is to be believed..." Yatarou tapped his device, opening a bird's eye view of this new sector of Anghern. "That building over there should be the shooting range."

Looking in the general direction his index finger pointed would reveal a wooden-log-cabin-like structure with two metallic doors on its front, as well as smoked glass windows that made it hardly possible to peek inside. The roof, also made from wood, had a chimney protruding from its slope, giving a cozy air to it.

I raised a brow and checked my own Electro-ID for the map. "Are you sure this is a shooting range?" I question. "I mean... this doesn't look like one to me."

"Let's go inside and see then." Eita led us in, grabbing each door by the handle and pulling them to reveal the building's interior.

Or should I say... _lack_ of interior.

It should come as no surprise that a shooting range needed quite a bit of length so one can accurately target practice without being able to reach the target with a couple of steps, but for some reason, the fact that the farther wall was nowhere to be seen struck me as odd, initially. Where the wall should have been, was a glass pane that reached to be a bit above waist level, and behind it was a massive field of grass, on the other side of which stood bright red and white bull's eyes. The walls of the cabin were dotted with ornamental bows and rifles, which given the current circumstances, understandably made me uneasy. To the right, a door reading 'Breaker Room and Storage' was open, and I could peek to see a wall with flashing buttons and a circuit breaker, as well as closed closets - which I assumed stored bullets, arrows and other ammunition that'd be used for the shooting range's true purpose - shooting the targets.

"Are those Tsukushi's steps I hear?" a familiar voice spoke up from the storage room. "Eita and... Yatarou seem to be there as well." Yori pondered before guessing the other two footsteps correctly - just showing off how good his hearing his.

A female voice - probably Frances, I presume - responded with a simple 'Hm', and quickly glanced at the entryway of the range. "Oh, hi everyone. How're you doing?"

"Kikyo?" Yatarou tilted his head to the side and scratched his cheek. "I'd thought Frances was helping Yori out... where is she?"

"She went to the library and asked me to take care of Yori if she doesn't come back before the meeting time." the Hairstylist explained with a sigh, as she turned around to rummage through the weapons in the closet as I assume she was doing beforehand. "I wouldn't put my money on it, though..." she added sadly, although it sounded a bit like a complaint.

Eita, Yatarou and I walked into the breaker room and looked around. "Why'd you say that?" I ask while looking at some other bows pinned onto the wall by nails and string, and the rifles on small metal grip handles.

"She went to meet Blackjack over at the library." Kikyo explained. "And judging by how close they've become... I don't know, I feel like Frances'll just dump Yori."

"Kikyo..." Yori mumbled with a bit of regret in his voice. "Please don't talk about Frances in that light. She would not replace me. She knows full well... that I need her to do some things around town. So..." he tried to defend the Tapdancer, but his voice wavered unevenly, like he was unsure of himself and didn't believe what he was saying. With a sigh, he quieted down and Kikyo looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. Yori slumped down in the wooden stool he sat in, and I looked at him with pity.

"If I may." Eita intervened, unaffected by the tension and heaviness in the air. "I don't think sitting down in this musty room is good for Yori." he spoke truthfully. "So I think it'd be best for him to take a walk around town."

"Y-Yeah!" I agreed, recalling something the Magician told me when we first met. "You once told me that you had a good sense of direction, even with your disability, right? Well, it'll be good for you to walk around and get some fresh air. You'll know the area a lot better, then!"

Yori looked in our direction, his ears capturing where our voices came from and smiled, still a bit down on the recent events - although I felt like Frances was his biggest concern. "It would serve me well, yes. But I feel like it's careless for me to walk around alone without prior knowledge of this sector..."

"I can walk alongside you." Eita offered his help, and the remaining three people - me, Yatarou and Kikyo - looked at him with surprised expressions. Maybe it was because the Estimator hadn't ever showed he cared for the rest of us, or Yori's genuine smile that so greatly contrasted the gloominess he radiated before, but the situation was definitely surprising - in a good way. "There doesn't seem to be too much of interest here aside from the weapons and ammo. So I don't mind moving along."

The Magician thanked Eita for his offer and reluctantly accepted it, not wanting to be dead weight for his human walking cane. "You two be careful." Kikyo gave a few words of advice before the metallic front doors slammed shut. "Wow... talk about unexpected."

"Tell me about it..." Yatarou praised. "Who knew Eita could be so caring towards people. I always thought he was just an empty husk with no feelings - what with the way he speaks and all. But sure seems like he's a person!" he joked, easing the tension in the room just a tad, before a massive coughing fit bent me over. "Hey! Hey, Tsukushi, you okay?"

Tears welled up in my eyes as one last cough came from me. "Ah, shoot, sorry." I beat my clenched fist onto my chest lightly and cleaned my throat. "Just a bit under the weather." I excused myself.

"You weren't feeling too well before, either..." Yatarou worried, and Kikyo followed suit.

"You should rest. We can wrap up stuff on our own. Go back to the motel, okay?" and just as she finished her sentence, all three of our handbooks rang. Confused, we all checked it simultaneously, being met by a worrying message.

 **Riou Ryielo:** _Everyone, emergency meeting at the library! Akahana's orders!_

I hadn't even begun to understand what was going on before my legs sprinted on their own across Verdant Views's perimeter, Yatarou and Kikyo's steps following me as we hurried to the site.

"I hope everything's okay..." was my first thought.

Call me paranoid, but after the danger we've been put through these past few days, I wouldn't be surprised if Monokuma gathered a bunch of murder case files, filled with gruesome explicit pictures of dead bodies and called it a day...

 _Ugh, that was way too graphic... what the hell am I thinking?_

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern Library**

The library doors were slammed open by the time we got to the building. I stormed in, being met by a few other stares as Akahana stood in the center of a circle of people. "Is everything... alright...!?" Kikyo's fatigue was greater than her worry for the situation at hand, and she couldn't help but pant in between words. "We... ugh, came here... as soon.. as we could..."

"Breathe, Miss Namikaze." Blackjack instructed, Frances by her side. Looking around instinctively, I saw the bare-chested Riou, as well as Yuzuru. "Miss Nakajima has made it clear she must wait for everyone before she reveals her reasoning for calling us here."

Yatarou grabbed at his knees and slumped, looking forward. "You mean you don't know what's going on either?"

"She hasn't disclosed any information." the Information Broker confirmed his thoughts as the Tapdancer tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "We were searching the gallery when we were called upon. Did any of you gather worthwhile information?"

"The _templo_ doesn't have anything too interesting. Jus-"

"The shrine is _the most interesting_ building in this sector." Yatarou corrected the female voice who had just chimed into the conversation, glaring back at the Translator who had just came inside like she had just proclaimed war.

"W-Well... I guess... if you're into that sort of thing...?" Maruko's mood was visibly dampened by the Tour Guide's interruption, making her flinch and slump down a bit. Clutching at her right arm was a familiar face - or a familiar hat covering a face, I should say.

Carefully, I mouthed. "Is she okay?" Maruko simply flattened her lips into a straight line and shrugged with her left shoulder, not to disturb Chigusa's peace. With a glum expression, I look at the timid Gardener and look away at a glance. It's only natural she's shaken up.

Before the remaining people wandered in, I had more than enough time to give the library a good enough look, although it wasn't anything out of the ordinary really. Wooden walls and a high ceiling with a beautiful chandelier atop us, dark mahogany bookcases reaching as high as the ceiling above us, and a circular balcony that went through the perimeter of the room. At the second floor - or balcony level, I'd say - the back wall was made of stained glass so you could only see from the inside out. Dotted around the ground level were more bookcases, although not nearly as tall as the ones supported by the wall. A booth was built into the wall in the back, presumably where a librarian would be sitting.

And as I finished observing the library's finer details, Yori, Kiyo, Shizuka and Eita had yet to arrive.

"Man, are guys always this late?" Frances puffed her cheeks up and leaned on the bookcase behind her, tilting her head back so the back of it was rested on the shelf.

"I would not account for Shizuka or Kiyoshi if I were you." Akahana said, arms crossed and with a stern expression.

A new voice arose in our midst and we all turned our heads to the door, where two familiar boys walked in. "That was the most mathematically probable outcome. And my calculations are always correct." Eita said as he helped Yori inside, his clear eyes shining and a smile much more inviting than the last time we saw him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the young Magician apologized for his tardiness. "I'm afraid I can't ever rush anywhere." he took on a bit of a sad smile before returning to his clueless glee again. "What would the matter be, Akahana?"

"I see we're all here." the Prosecuting Attorney noted, making Yori's head tilt toward her voice. "Please, accompany me to the balcony level, if you please." she said as she led the way to a stairwell hiding from my line of sight by a few rogue shelves of books. The ascent was a slow and quiet one, and the spiralled stairs leading up to the balcony reminded me of the resort.

 _Ah, how life was peaceful back there._

Akahana silently gestured us to the window in the back, on the other side of which was a set of ruins of what seemed to once have been a building. The rubble seemed oddly familiar, no matter how unnatural it would be for one to be familiar with random piles of rubble.

"I-It can't be..." Chigusa peeked from under her hat and started shaking uncontrollably before falling to her knees, quickly being aided by a worried Maruko. "Th-That... Th-Th-This...!" her voice was squeaky as she sobbed. "A-A..."

The Gardener went quiet, only muttering 'Ah' repeatedly, stuttering for what seemed like forever. "Chigusa... what's wrong about that pile of crap of there...?" Yuzuru asked the frail girl with genuine worry in her voice. Some of us looked at the Assassin with disdain, although I didn't approve of the animosity. "What do you mean by Ah?"

"A-A-As-"

"Ass?" Yatarou questioned aloud, not noticing his own mistake. "Wh-What about it...?"

"It seems Chigusa was the only one to reach the conclusion I aimed." Akahana explained, hands on her hips as she walked to the inner side of the balcony, resting her back on the wooden artsy railing. "Maybe I should jog your memories a bit." her voice was serene and it almost felt like she didn't care about Chigusa's panic.

Maruko instantly snapped back at the self-proclaimed leader of our group with a glare and a feral tone to her voice. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Chigusa... Chigusa's really not okay! What the hell is going on, Akahana!?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with these ruins!?" I ask, vocalizing everyone's question.

"Do any of you know where we happen to be?" Akahana furthered the suspense even longer than needed, and so Maruko's rage grew larger. Riou stepped forward and acted as a barrier between the laidback Prosecuting Attorney and the hotblooded Translator. "Well then... I'll tell you. Welcome to Anghern's Local Library, also known as... Liternature."

And suddenly, a flash appeared before my eyes, reminding me of the bitter truth.

"L-Liternature...?" the heavy-heartedness I felt was almost palpable by everyone else as I muttered those words. "That's... That's the building..." Quickly enough, eleven pairs of eyes were set on the mess of rubble before us. "A-A... Asuyo's over there?!"

"Asuyo...?" Yori voiced with a surprised tone and immediately searched for the glass, rubbing his hand on it. "Is Asuyo really alive!? Please, someone tell me what's going on!" I had yet to see such a drastic mood change on our friendly neighbourhood Magician.

"Of course not, you moron!" a figure appeared on the other side of the window, three balloons inside his clenched hand. "I know you're blind, but sheesh, are you deaf too!? E-xe-cu-tion, pal! That means death for that little Landlady, you hear?"

Riou glared at the black and white bear and gritted his teeth. "M-Monokuma..."

"Zero..." the bear mocked with a sinister tone to his voice. "Yeah, yeah, it's me. Hi, steroids." the Boxer clenched his fist and was about to punch the glass wall away when I instinctively held him back. Feeling my hand on his bicep, he stopped in his tracks and looked back, dropping the aggression he was about to ensue in. "Aww, do I see a cute couple? I wouldn't start shipping before the second trial, you guys! That didn't end well back at the islands!" he mocked once again and took to the skies, floating up with his balloons.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Riou called, roaring everyone's eardrums to pieces.

"You called?" he was suddenly behind us, making everyone gasp in surprise.

"Wh-What is th-the m-m-m-m-meaning of th-th-this?!" Chigusa snapped, stuttering and shaking her way onto an argument against Monokuma. "A-Asuyo... sh-she...!"

"Yeah, she died over there." he nonchalantly confirmed our suspicions. "Y'all saw this very same building during the execution... do you have memory loss? Oh wait... YOU DO!" he laughed maniacally and - literally - gave himself a pat on the back. "I'm on a _roll_ today. You guys don't seem too cheerful, though."

The fact he ignored our heartache over our dead friend's execution made me angrier than any bad taste joke he could pull out his ass. Lives were at stake and he was simply not giving a crap about it... that's what took me over the edge the most. "Step the fuck aside, you stupid bear!" I sprinted past him and around the back to the library in what felt like only a few seconds, although it should have taken me about a minute to make the whole way there. Piles of rubble varying in size and shape boasted themselves in front of me, probably covering what was left of our deceased friend.

"Sh-She's under all this rubble...?" Kikyo mumbled to herself, not noticing Riou's effort to clear the rocks, at first. "I... I'll help!"

"Huuuuuuh? What're you doing?" an unpleasantly familiar certain monochromatic bear's voice scratched at our ears once more, making us all look in his direction. "Ooh, spotlight's on me! Makin' me feel like a true movie star, you guys, stop iiiiit!" he fake blushed.

"Cut the act." Eita was emotionless as ever, but it'd be plausible to think he was remotely angry or at the very least, had had it with this goddamn bear.

The stuffed animal-looking robot snickered and shrugged. "Sounds like we got an Estihater on our hands." he high-fived himself and laughed aloud once again. "You should really start laughing at my jokes! It's rude not to." he was only met by silence and Riou's ininterrupted efforts to dig up Asuyo from under the pile of rubble she was - slightly unreasonably - buried under. "Soooo, steroid boy over there. What you up to? Trying to dig up the ancient remains of the rare Asuyosaurus?"

"Can it." Akahana's pristine lady-like figure wavered slightly as she scoffed at the mastermind, making the bear visibly gasp.

"Oooh, I was able to draw some emotion out of the obligatory coldhearted leader character! I'm proud!" he smiled and puffed his chest. "Aaaaanyway, if you're looking for dead bodies, those ruins over there are a no-no! No dead bodies whatsoever." he promptly explained. "I'm not going to just leave corpses around town! How unhygienic of you to think that! Dirty boys and girls, all of you! So... sooooooo... dirty..." his voice suddenly grew lewd.

"Shut the hell up." Kikyo interjected.

The mastermind sighed and shook its head. "What a tough crowd today. You know what, I'm hurt! Good luck finding that chick's dead body, I ain't helping!" he crossed his arms and walked away with puffed cheeks and a childish annoyed expression on his face. "See you later, dumbasses!"

His exit made us all trade glances between each other - Yori excluded as per usual. What was happening...?

 _Everything is so surreal..._

 _We're being held hostage by a psychotic plushie and looking for a dead girl's body..._

 _What... what has my life spiraled into?_

* * *

 _ **LATE MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern Gallery**

After splitting up again to complete our new objective, I happened to go to the one place I had yet to investigate. A grand brick building filled with clear windows to let the light in and an entryway ornamented with pristine old-fashioned decor and incredible details. The inside was just as impressing, although by how different it was from the outside. For a gallery, the outside made it seem like a renowned art museum, and while I do get that vibe from the interior, the strewn painting, sculptures and supplies were thrown without any noticeable pattern, making it seem more like an artist's free-time study than anything else.

"Agh, god... why can't they let me sleep..." I heard groans and complaints and eventually noticed their origin - a boy with a brown jumpsuit, with a cleaning rag and a spray bottle in his hand. "Hey! Yeah, you, gimme a hand here, lazy ass." Kiyoshi ordered, gesturing me to come closer which I reluctantly ended up doing. "Grab a mop or something and get to work. This place is flithy!"

I sigh and roll my eyes, refusing to do as he asked. "For heaven's sake, Kiyoshi, I've got bigger fish to fry." I spat at him a bit rudely and began scouting my surroundings, looking for any hidden doors, trapdoors, below every tablecloth and behind every sculpture. "Goddamnit!" I cried, angry. "Where is she!?"

"What are you going on about?" the Custodian raised an eyebrow and dug his nails into a probable itch on his right arm, resting his cleaning supplies on a table next to a selection of chisels. "Where is who? I'm the only one here."

"Asuyo!" I shout and keep checking every nook and cranny for handles, buttons, levers, whatever. "Asuyo's body..."

"Y-You serious? You sure you didn't hit your head, dumbass?" he questioned my sanity, unaware of our circumstances. "Asuyo... she died in that building. She's not around here, is she...?" for once, I could see some genuine worry in Kiyo's tone, almost like he actually cared.

Avoiding losing time with needless explanations, I kept searching for her. Maybe I had hopes Monokuma's 'execution' as he called it was a failure. Maybe she was still alive! We can't give in to Monokuma's despair, right!?

Right!

Right.

R-Right...

"W-We found her!" Frances and Blackjack opened the door to the gallery, making me and Kiyo look at them.

"Where is she, Frances!?" I asked, sprinting over to them and grabbing the Tapdancer by the arms, shaking her ever so slightly before realizing what I was doing, promptly stopping and apologizing. "S-Sorry... where did you find her?!"

The blue-haired girl nodded in forgiveness, giving Blackjack time to respond in her stead. "The central plaza, near the sundial... and Mister Batora's body is also there, I believe." All hopes I had within drained in a matter of seconds, and my hopeful grin soon turned into a grim pout. It was foolish of me to hope for them to still be alive anyway... "Are you okay, Mister Hananari?" Blackjack asked, presumably worried.

"N-No." I answer dryly and walk past them, outside the building. "Let's just go..."

* * *

 _ **LATE MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern Central Plaza - Graveyard**

Inside the graveyard's waist-high stone walls, only dirt with small tufts of grass grew, stepped on violently by large rectangular headstones. It was a sight I didn't bother to take in the first time I came around to the central plaza, back when meeting Asuyo and Shizuka... and now I'm saying goodbye to Asuyo in the same exact location... what are the odds, huh?

"Is... she really down there?" Kikyo stepped forward and lay one hand on the tombstone reading 'Asuyo Uemura, SHSL Landlord', with a picture of her taped on it carelessly. A few tears came to her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and turned around to the rest of us - or me, Akahana, Kiyo and Riou, as it were.

Akahana nodded firmly and explained her reason to believe it. "Monokuma confirmed it. I don't think he'd lie about this." The remainder of us were all crying and sobbing at Yuki's headstone, leaving Asuyo only to herself and the Hairstylist, bringing a new set of tears to the latter's eyes as she knelt down in front of the tomb and closed her eyes.

"Is she... praying?" Riou commented, asking me lowly, which I only reply to with a nod. I was too distracted for my own good... after all, what am I doing here? Why don't I go and join Kikyo, or the others? Why do I not want to cry in front of Asuyo and Yuki? They're... They... Well, they're...

I can't even bring myself to say it now... _great_.

The crowd dispered sooner than I expected, and an even stronger and tighter atmosphere grew around us. Chigusa was only held by Maruko, the frail girl holding the Gardener the best she could. Blackjack and Frances walked off together, and more and more heads began disappearing in subsequent exits, until only me, Riou and Kikyo remained.

"G-Guys..." Kikyo limped towards us with a slumped back and red eyes. "I have... I have to ask you something." Riou tilted his head in curiosity, although I wasn't too keen on reacting too loudly at anything at that moment. Kikyo then added. "Do... Do you guys think anything like this will happen again?"

My first instinct was to say 'no' but something deep inside me resonated and I felt obliged to think the opposite. Maybe my hopes weren't as strong as I initially thought or maybe this 'despair' Monokuma is forcing us to feel really is as hypnotising as he wants us to believe. "Of course not." Riou comforted the Hairstylist, even if I felt he wasn't fully sure of his words. They felt hollow and dishonest. "Chocolate pipsqueak was a special case. She had friends to protect... the motive struck a nerve... and although I can't say I agree with... all this. I mean, it's understandable. We shouldn't worry, everyone here is sane. We'll all leave together!"

Shizuka's words struck me once again as I was reminded of the bitter truth. Once one of us kills, the ball starts rolling, and the body count starts rising.

"Don't you have anyone you want to protect?" Kikyo asked, ignoring Riou's comforting words.

"I..." Riou looked away for a second and stood in silence, sniffing a few seconds later. Was he crying? "I gotta run. See you back at the motel, pipsqueaks." And with a cordious nod, he left, paying no heed to Kikyo's apologies or calls.

The Hairstylist sighed and grabbed the sides of her head, intertwining her fingers with her hair, messing up her bun. "Agh, I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable... I... I want us to forget all this. I want us to be happy again..." she confided in me as I embraced her, and as if on cue, she started bawling. "I... Tsukushi, c-can you tell him, that I-I'm sorry? I didn't m-mean to make h-him sad." she begged in between sobs.

"Kikyo..." I hugged her a bit tighter and she hugged me back. "I'll be sure to tell him that. Truth is, I'm scared too... this is insane, all of it. But I can assure you we'll leave here alive. I promise you, okay?"

Her swollen amber eyes looked up to me and she tried to force a smile onto her face. "Th-Thank you..." We stood there in silence for a couple more minutes before she finally calmed down and thanked me once again. "It... It should be around meeting time by now. Let's, um, go to the motel, okay?" and with an affirmative nod, we both made our way to the inside of Verdant Views.

Truth is, maybe comforting is what I need right now.

Kikyo needed it. And Chigusa as well... Maybe Frances is holding onto Blackjack for emotional support, too. And maybe... just maybe... I need someone to hear me out too. Thing is, everyone is on edge after all this. Can I really not bottle all these and let them go away over time, as things get a little better?

Yeah... that sounds like a plan. Let's _not_ be a victim of our circumstances.

I'll be the emotional support everyone needs... and I'll get everyone out alive.

* * *

 _ **MIDDAY**_

 **Location: Motel Entrance**

Everyone seems to be here... even Kiyoshi and Shizuka attended, which given their attitude today was a bit surprising, actually.

"So, what did you find?" the Street Magician started the discussion with a question, so that someone could cure his voluntary ignorance. "The map has told me this section of town has an art gallery, a library, a shooting range, a shrine and a park, correct?"

"If we don't count the motel, then sure." Yuzuru mimicked Shizuka's apparent indifference when speaking. However, since she knew the current circumstances as well as the rest of the crew - excluding the two guys who decided to abstain themselves from investigating. "What?" she asked Maruko what her glare was for.

"Nothing." she dryly responded, adding to the tension.

"A-Anyway!" Kikyo forced herself to speak, and started explaining part of our findings to Shizuka and Kiyoshi, summarizing them one last time for us. "I went to the shooting range and the library. The range is pretty wide, really good to spend time and to target practise. There's a breaker room that acts as a storage room as well, and lots of ornamental rifles and bows and such. Pretty neat decor, I must say!" she chirped, although I could feel a bit of straining in her voice.

Yatarou took Kikyo's lead and continued. "The sanctuary is really culturally exhilarating! Lots of traditional japanese sculptures, paintings and scrolls filled with writing. I think it deserves further looking into... and I'd be more than willing to do so!" he smiled forcefully, being met by cold, distant gazes which made him advance. "A-As far as the library goes... it's huge and filled to the brim with books. We found the ruins behind it..."

Silence ensued.

"The park was pretty nice too. Very open and park-ish. There were pathways leading to a few benches and a fountain... other than that, it's basically grass."

"Which basically makes it a _perfect_ napping stop!" Kiyoshi interrupted my explanation as he scratched his arms fervently. "So don't go buzzing around there. I'll be trying to relax, ya hear, fuckheads?"

Eita shook his head. "If bugs are your cup of tea."

"Frances and myself investigated the gallery before everyone met at the library." Blackjack continued. "Nothing of note, I'd say. Some paintings, and sculptures, as well as a closet with cleaning supplies. The whole building was one-story-high and quite unorganized, if I may be honest."

Kiyoshi's incomprehensible moans and groans made it clear he agreed with the Information Broker regarding the state of the grand hall of the art gallery.

"We also discovered the central plaza is still open to us." Maruko finished. "And Monokuma was right... we can't go into Valley Views now. We're locked again."

"This is quite troublesome." Yori muttered to himself, and Eita held his arm tighter, as if caring for his friend. "We also saw our friend's last resting spot... the Anghern graveyard."

Shizuka's interest was clearly piqued at the topic. "Excuse me, what?" he asked for Yori to repeat himself, only to keep talking. "We are holding the dead bodies of Asuyo and Yuki in the central circle of the city? How morbid." he added unenthusiastically, even though he sure seemed to be keen on learning more about it mere seconds ago.

"Yes." Eita's confirmation was slightly unnecessary, but welcome nonetheless. It's the thought that counts, I assume.

After Eita's voice spread to places farther away, the group fell silent, and we looked at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Without a farewell or anything of the sort, Shizuka and Yuzuru quietly retreated to their room, and Maruko and Chigusa followed suit, although a bit more cordially.

"We'll see you guys later... Chigusa and I are going to be here if you need us." she nodded and closed her door, locking it behind her. As if repeating the way we left the city center, people simply started to leave, dismissing themselves without a particular order, until only me and the person I least expected to stay behind remained.

* * *

 _Hang out with Frances?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Hey... Frances?

 **Tsukushi:** How come you stayed behind?

 **Frances:** Saku- I mean, um, Blackjack wanted to speak to Eita in private...

 **Frances:** So I don't have much to do.

 **Tsukushi:** Saku? Who's Saku?

 **Frances:** N-No one, hahaha... No one at all!

 **Tsukushi:** Frances... I'm a defense attorney. You really think I wouldn't notice you lying?

 **Tsukushi:** It's... Blackjack's real name, right?

 **Frances:** Ugh... no way I'm trickin' you, huh? Well, it's okay.

 **Frances:** Yeah, it's kind of her name. I stopped myself before revealing it all.

 **Frances:** Don't tell her I slipped though! She'll _kill_ me if I do!

 **Tsukushi:** _W-Watch what you say..._

 **Tsukushi:** S-So you and Blackjack have been pretty close lately.

 **Tsukushi:** What's the deal? I don't remember you being that close back in Valley Views.

 **Frances:** We... Well, we just hit it off really well, I guess. She's a beautiful girl, and very nice.

 **Tsukushi:** You interested in her? Romantically speaking.

 **Frances:** I-Is it that obvious!? Oh, god, I hope not... I thought you'd only see us as good friends...

 **Tsukushi:** I was only asking... Didn't suspect it that much until now, but thanks for the confirmation.

 **Frances:** God _damn_ it... please, pleeeease don't tell anyone.

 **Frances:** I don't know if she feels the same!

 **Frances:** She probably doesn't, but I'd rather keep this thing going for a while longer... I kinda need the support right now.

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, I can kind of understand. It's always an added challenge to figure out if someone your gender likes you.

 **Frances:** You mean...?

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, yeah, I'm into guys. Not that big of a secret, but now you know.

 **Frances:** Oh! That's cool. Wouldn't have guessed.

 **Tsukushi:** Back to Blackjack though... don't you think you've been a bit too clingy?

 **Tsukushi:** Not to bash your crush or anything... but Yori was pretty down in the dumps about it earlier.

 **Tsukushi:** He really trusted you to help him, you know? And now you're ignoring him for her.

 **Frances:** I've... Ugh, I'm sorry. Just been through a lot lately and I've been kinda selfish.

 **Frances:** I'll try my best to make it up to him later...

 **Tsukushi:** I sure hope so! I'll be checking on that regularly, you hear?

 **Tsukushi:** Moving on... and if you don't mind me asking, obviously.

 **Tsukushi:** I want to learn more about you! How you got into tapdancing for example.

 **Frances:** Oh that's easy. My birth father tapdanced a lot and my stepdad is a businessman.

 **Frances:** So I learned everything I knew from my birth father and made myself known thanks to my stepfather.

 **Tsukushi:** O-Oh, your mom remarried?

 **Frances:** Yeah... my father isn't around anymore...

 **Tsukushi:** _Sh-Shoot, really stepping on unstable ground here._

 **Frances:** Don't worry. There's no way you knew. So, don't beat yourself up about it!

 **Frances:** I want to learn more about you as well! Tell me how's life as a lawyer.

 **Tsukushi:** Well... I work at my mom's office in Tokyo, and we employ around twenty-something other defense attorneys.

 **Tsukushi:** My mom's a defense attorney, and my father's a police officer so I guess I've had a knack for solving crimes and such ever since I was born!

 **Frances:** Ooh, I'm a big fan of mystery novels as well! My dad used to read me those all the time!

 **Tsukushi:** _Isn't too fun when you're in an actual murder-mystery novel though..._

 **Blackjack:** Thanks for your time, Mister Kurogane.

 **Frances:** O-Oh, B-Blackjack! That was quick!

 **Blackjack:** Hello, Mister Hananari. Did you keep Frances company?

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah! I'll be going now, though. After all that's happened today I think I'll stay inside for a few and take a nap.

 **Blackjack:** I see. Farewell, then.

* * *

 **Frances Baishou**  
 **Despair Shard Obtained!**

Frances learned how to tapdance from her deceased father. After learning how to do it, she took a liking to it and eventually, her stepfather - a businessman - gave her a little push into stardom, giving her the spotlight she needed to be called upon by the school. She also has a crush on Blackjack, but hasn't told anyone yet - not even her - about it, since she's not sure if she reciprocated the feelings. They're pretty cute together, though!

* * *

 _ **EARLY AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Motel Room #1 (Tsukushi and Riou's Hut)**

For some reason, I've been feeling pretty lightheaded today...

Then again, with all the stuff that's been happening lately, it's nothing to be too surprised about. I'll just doze off for a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the discovering Verdant Views section! What do you think of the new sector of Anghern that the students will have to mess around in now?**

 **QOTC: What building in Verdant Views do you like the most? And where do you think the next murder will take place?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me your thoughts and answering the QOTC (it makes me happy to read and reply to you all)! Until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	15. Chapter 2-3: Free Time

First of all, review replies!

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I really feel for you regarding the shocking happenings in your area recently! I'm glad you took the time to review as always, thank you so much! For someone who is as emotionally awkward as Eita, it should come as a shock that he of all people would take care of Yori... maybe he isn't as unable to understand emotion as we thought. I'm really enjoying writing the tough-acting cinnamon roll in Riou as well as the jerk in Kiyoshi, and I'm glad you noticed them! Again, thank you so much for your review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _I'm glad you're enjoying Verdant Views! It's the most soothing and calm of all sections in Anghern, so enjoy the peace while it lasts. Both the shooting range and the gallery are great guesses as to where the next murder will inevitably occur. Let us all wait for how this entire Frances/Blackjack/Yori/Eita debacle will be settled, too. Thanks for your reviews!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _The sanctuary is a pretty good guess as for the next crime scene - although we'll have to wait until one of these poor students snaps before we confirm that! It'd be the cause of many mixed feelings if your favourite area ended up being where one of your favourite characters died, however... Again, we'll have to wait and see! It makes me happy you're attached to all these characters, but I can't wait to break that hope into pieces with the next murder, hehe. Thanks so much for your review, as always!_

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 3: Free Time**

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Liternature**

A morning jog with Riou helped me wake up from my more-than-long-enough nap. It still struck me as odd that I could stay asleep for an entire afternoon, especially since I am not one to nap on a sunny day like yesterday, but maybe with all the stuff that had been happening until then, my brain just needed some extra rest.

Thing is, it doesn't seem like any amount of rest could get this stupid headache to stop...

" _Salud_!" Maruko chirped as I had my untimely sneeze right when entering the musty library. "The _polvo_ in here is through the roof... I should tell Kiyoshi to help me clean some of these _prateleiras_..." she had a bit of an internal rant.

I scratched the skin between my nostrils and thanked the Translator for her kind gesture before noticing a lack of a certain something. Or rather, a someone. "Where's Chigusa? I haven't seen her today, yet..."

Maruko looked down and shrugged. " _Elle_ wasn't feeling well since _ieri_ , so I left her to rest in our room for a while. She said she'll text me when she leaves so we can _encontrar-nos_."

"S-Sounds like she really doesn't want to be alone, huh?" I comment a bit sadly, understanding most of what the Translator spoke. After all that's happened, some of us distanced themselves from the rest like Shizuka and Kiyoshi, yet some of us yearned for comfort like Chigusa and Frances. The spectrum of emotions one can feel over something like this is really vast, and I don't think I'd taken that in yet. And worse than that... I don't know which end of the line I'm in.

"Oh, definitely the latter." Maruko smiled as she noticed I was thinking aloud. "You still talk to Riou all the time _,_ for example... you speak _buenísimo_ with most of us, actually, if Shizuka and Kiyoshi don't count, _non_?"

With a tilt of the head, I implicitly agree with her. "Do you mind sitting down and having a chat? Being alone after all of this is only gonna put more stress on us."

"I... I wouldn't mind, _no_... have a seat" she led me to a corner table with a small pile of books - six or seven, tops - gathering dust on the corner of it.

* * *

 _Hang out with Maruko?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** I do think it's a bit stupid to ask... but I'll ask anyway.

 **Tsukushi:** How've you been holding up since the trial...?

 **Maruko:** Haven't really been me, _oui_? I think you noticed that, though.

 **Maruko:** It was... _trés_ disturbing, to see Herr Uemura and Herr Batora like that...

 **Maruko:** _Pero_ , I can't back down. Chigusa needs me, so I need to be _forte_ for her!

 **Tsukushi:** You shouldn't put yourself down like that. You're important too!

 **Tsukushi:** If Chigusa is stressing you too much, I can always help.

 **Maruko:** _Tak_ , but I don't believe that'll be necessary. I'm used to standing up for myself, _percebes_?

 **Maruko:** My _genitori_ were mostly busy when I was a kid... so I had to be pretty responsible growing up.

 **Maruko:** All of my translating skills were self-taught, too! _Jeg_ learned them without help, through reading and stuff like that.

 **Tsukushi:** That's cool... I don't believe you were mostly alone as a child though... you're super sociable and cheerful all the time.

 **Maruko:** Hahaha, _grazie,_ Herr Hananari!

 **Tsukushi:** Speaking of those... hurr's? You don't call Chigusa that, right? Why is that?

 **Maruko:** I guess we've gotten close enough, _oui_?

 **Maruko:** Chigusa is my greatest _amie_ here in the city... not that I don't like _tú_! Y-You're cool, too, haha.

 **Tsukushi:** Don't worry, I didn't take any offense to that, haha.

 **Maruko:** How about you, though? Have you been holding up...?

 **Tsukushi:** I was feeling pretty woozy all day yesterday... might be from the stress and all.

 **Tsukushi:** I think I caught a cold as well... been sneezing all over the place.

 **Maruko:** Oh, is that so? _Quizás_ , it's from all the dust in here. The _tempo_ hasn't been harsh around here.

 **Maruko:** No snow, no rain, no storms. Almost like an eternal _printemps_ , don't you agree?

 **Tsukushi:** E-Eternal what now...?

 **Maruko:** _Printemps_! It means 'spring' in french. My favourite _sprog_ , or one of my favourites, maybe.

 **Tsukushi:** H-How do you know so many languages? And you use them all at once, too.

 **Tsukushi:** Doesn't it get confusing?

 **Maruko:** Not for a SHSL Translator, it doesn't!

 **Maruko:** I mostly use foreign words to make my _discorso_ more interesting.

 **Maruko:** Although, between _nós_... I kind of like to show off a bit with it.

 **Maruko:** _Tout le monde_ around here has great talents... I don't want to seem boring.

 **Tsukushi:** You're not boring at all. You've got a great personality!

 **Maruko:** Aw, _muchas_ _gracia_ -

 **Maruko:** Oh?

 **Maruko:** I got a text...

 **Tsukushi:** Chigusa?

 **Maruko:** _Ja_ , she wants me to come over. _Pardon_ for cutting this chat short.

 **Tsukushi:** Nah, don't worry. I'll just sit around and read for a while.

 **Tsukushi:** See you later! Give Chigusa a hug for me, will you?

 **Maruko:** Will do. _Arriverdecci_ , Herr Hananari!

* * *

 **Maruko Inubarashi**  
 **Despair Shard Obtained!**

Maruko seems to be doing somewhat okay after the trial for Yuki's murder and Asuyo's execution - or as well as one can be, really - as she tends to be a cheerful girl, most of the time. She also took Chigusa under her wing since she isn't taking this whole ordeal as well and seems to be dangerously anxious. She learned a lot of foreign languages by herself to compliment her own - she knows english, french, italian, danish, spanish and portuguese, as well as some others I might not remember - and can speak them mostly fluently. It seems like she tends to put others first and isn't too confident on her talent as a Translator, when comparing herself to all the others.

* * *

 _Now that I think about reading... Eita gave me a book back in Valley Views. I left it behind at the resort, though... maybe I can find another copy around here._

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**  
 ** _'iSaac'_**

The story of a boy named Isaac who was sucked into a digital world, only to be charged with solving the many riddles that it had to offer him. According to the reviews on the back cover it's 'a fantastic mix of mystery and science that's bound to get readers enthralled from the very beggining'. It also happens to be Eita's favourite book!

It's not the original one Eita gave me, but I don't think he'd notice the difference. The story should be the same either way, too.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!  
** ** _'Tabloid'_**

One of those celebrity gossip tabloids, filled with juicy information about outside world celebrities, posters, crossword puzzles and other fun games. A fun time-waster, if anything else... although I can't understand why this would be inside a library.

* * *

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Shooting Range**

A healthy lunch and two bits of conversation later, I said goodbye to Riou who I had just eaten with and went for another walk through the sector, in search of someone in particular.

"O-Oh, hi there, Tsukushi!" A female voice greeted me. 'Score.' I thought as I turned around, thinking the voice's owner to be the girl I had been looking for for quite a while. My eyes had quite the shock, however, as the one I searched for wasn't the one who'd called me. "Can I borrow you for a sec, please?"

"S-Sure, Kikyo" I answer. "Need something?"

She took a deep breath and looked to the side before glancing me in the eyes and quickly looking away. "Well... I don't want this to sound cheesy or anything. But do you want to hang out with me tonight? I thought about yesterday, at the central plaza... and I really do need to chill with someone. And get my head sorted."

"I don't know... I don't think I have anything else to do, so sure." I accept her invitation with a cordious smile. "Who else is coming?"

"I'll try to get some other people. Although maybe we shouldn't get a big crowd..." she started hypothesizing in her head, but quickly shook it and smiled. "A-Anyway, I'll get that sorted out! I'll ask Riou and Yatarou to come, and maybe Maruko too... and I guess Chigusa can come..." she started ranting as she walked away with a pensive finger on her chin.

That was unexpected, to say the least... Kikyo wasn't at all the person I'm looking for.

Maybe inside? "Anyone her- WHAT THE-" I quickly interrupt myself as an arrow from a crossbow rapidly flies in front of me, skewering the wall beside the door. "Y-Yuzuru!?"

The Assassin, who was clearly startled by my entrance, turned around and collapsed. "Wh-What!?" she screamed in fear, almost as if I held the weapon between us two. "G-God, Tsukushi, you scared me!"

"S-Scared you!? You almost shot me!" I caught my breath for a few seconds before my complaint. "Watch where you point that thing!" I gesture to the crossbow she held, pointed at me.

Yuzuru quickly dropped the bow and held her hands behind her head. "Sorry!" she cried with a strange expression on her face. "Wh-What did you need?"

"I... I wanted to talk to you..." I recomposed myself. No good in being angry at an Assassin, I'm guessing - or anyone else right now, for that matter.

The strawberry blond girl nodded in affirmation and looked around for empty seats - just to realize there were none. "There're some stools in the breaker room we can sit in, but the air in there is very musty... should we take a walk?"

My cold has me second-guessing the suggestion, but what the hell. "Sure."

* * *

 _Hang out with Yuzuru?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Yuzuru:** Where should we go...?

 **Yuzuru:** The gallery is pretty neat. And so is the park...

 **Tsukushi:** Just walking around town is nice enough.

 **Tsukushi:** But... I guess we can go to the park.

 **Tsukushi:** I want to ask you something.

 **Yuzuru:** Is something the matter? I hope I didn't do anything wrong...

 **Tsukushi:** I want you to explain something to me. You're an assassin, right?

 **Yuzuru:** That's my talent... so yeah, I am. I have been in my fair share of murders in the past few years.

 **Yuzuru:** I think this is about Asuyo... isn't it?

 **Tsukushi:** Quick thinking, thankfully. I want to ask you...

 **Tsukushi:** If you're a murderer yourself, why did you condemn Asuyo for her actions?

 **Tsukushi:** She had a motive, and a good one at that. Assassins kill for money, right? So why the hell were _you_ so harsh?

 **Tsukushi:** Asuyo did something really wrong, but I want to know why you of all people talked crap about it.

 **Yuzuru:** I... I can't tell you. But rest assured, I have my reasons.

 **Yuzuru:** It's just... As an Assassin, I kill people. And yeah, I do it for money.

 **Yuzuru:** But I know for a fact I do the wrong thing. And Asuyo thought she was being fair when she killed Yuki...

 **Yuzuru:** I... I just can't explain it.

 **Tsukushi:** ... Sure.

 **Tsukushi:** How've you been doing after the trial...?

 **Yuzuru:** Can we just not talk about the trial?

 **Yuzuru:** I don't even want to talk about this stupid game! It's driving me insane, dude...

 **Yuzuru:** Why the hell am I in this mess? I... I shouldn't be in here.

 **Tsukushi:** N-No crap... no one should.

 **Yuzuru:** You just don't get it, do you? _I_ shouldn't be here!

 **Tsukushi:** What do you mean...?

 **Yuzuru:** J-Just forget it... you wouldn't understand.

 **Yuzuru:** But going back to what I said... I don't feel comfortable anymore. I don't want to be an Assassin.

 **Yuzuru:** Killers are the most wicked people you'll ever come across. I know that for a fact.

 **Tsukushi:** Y-You're talking all high and mighty... but you're also a killer.

 **Yuzuru:** S-Stop reminding me that! Th-There are certain roles I have to play in life, and I'm not proud of many of them.

 **Yuzuru:** This one... This is the worst part I've ever played.

 **Tsukushi:** I-I'm sorry...? I didn't mean to be this rude... please, calm down.

 **Yuzuru:** No... Don't be sorry. I just... I just need to be alone for a little while, if you don't mind.

 **Yuzuru:** I'm going back to the shooting range. Maybe target practice will help me unwind.

 **Yuzuru:** See you.

 **Tsukushi:** _She looked like she was on the verge of tears... maybe I was too harsh on her._

 **Tsukushi:** _Why is Yuzuru acting so weird now, though?_ _Talk about an existential crisis..._

* * *

 **Yuzuru Kanzaki**  
 **Despair Shard Obtained!**

I originally went to talk to Yuzuru to get my bearings straight regarding her opinion on Asuyo's situation, but ended up being a target for her to dump all her emotional stress on. I have to say I'm pretty confused on why she said killers are wicked, and that she didn't like the life she led, or the fact that she thinks Asuyo is to blame for Yuki's death when she, herself, by her talent's definition, does the exact same - and mostly with not nearly as good as a reason for it. She doesn't like being an Assassin.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT TIME**_

 **Location: Anghern Park**

"No one else wanted to come?" Yatarou asked as he sat down on one of the park's many benches.

Kikyo crossed her arms in front of her and puffed her cheeks. "Well, Kiyoshi's over there... not that that's a good thing."

"Hey, don't bitch about me! Leave me be!" complaints echoed from a distant bench near some bushes, on the other side of the rushing fountain.

"We've got a pretty solid number of people here." Kikyo boasted, lifting herself up after her lack of success in gathering a reasonable amount of people for this evening meet-up. "Although it's kind of weird being the only girl around."

I took the liberty of looking around and noticing what she had just commented on. Indeed, among all three of us - that's Yatarou, Kikyo and myself - she was indeed the only female, not that there's anything weird about it. "It's just me and Yatarou here." I state. "Yesterday you were with Riou and I, and you were the only girl too!"

"Well, you're not wrong" she rolls her eyes and smiles. "This place is really nice... it'd be way better if it weren't for the bugs, though."

"Oh, I just remembered something..." Yatarou recalled as he looked around. "Try and remember all the buildings in this sector... did you guys see any locked door devices like in Valley Views?" he made a pertinent question. I hadn't given it much attention when I first entered, so I didn't miss them terribly much, but fair enough, the Door Usage Recorders that ended up playing a vital part in the last trial were distinctly missing.

Kikyo looked up at the night sky and thought to herself. "Now that I think about it... I didn't see anything" she concluded. "But... what does this mean?"

"Wait a minute... wasn't that a rule, though?" Yatarou reminded us of another pertinent topic. Sliding my handbook out of my pocket, I clicked the rules and regulations app on the main menu and scrolled through the rule list... Yatarou seemed to do the same, as he read aloud what I was reading silently. "Night Time is a designated time between 10pm and 7am where all students should sleep. All doors will be locked during Night Time and... can't be unlocked?" he paused, as the statement on screen differed from what he remembered.

"It also says the motel room keys are an exception to this rule, as well as all others...?" Kikyo trailed off at the end in confusion. "What does Monokuma mean 'all others'? What other rules entail the motel rooms?" she asked herself.

"Beats me..." I mumble, putting the device back into my pocket and looking back at my friends.

"The night sky sure is beautiful, huh, guys?" Yatarou slumped down on the bench and relaxed his neck so it was bent backwards, his eyes looking directly up. "I've never seen something like this before... big cities don't usually have the greatest stargazing spots because of the whole environment."

"But you've been to so many beautiful places..." Kikyo swooned as she laid down on the grass. "I wish I was as well-traveled as you..."

Kikyo listened intently as Yatarou spoke of some of his adventures through Europe and Southern America, right before she herself started messing with our haircuts and the hours kept passing by. For a few hours, I was able to say I was at peace. Being with them was exactly that - peaceful - and I don't think we've had any fun ever since we got here.

A sigh made both me and Kikyo look at the International Tour Guide. "You know what? Maybe, just maybe, this is what we _all_ need." he suggested, piquing our curiosity.

"Like what?" Kikyo asked. "Invite everyone for a chat in the park? I don't think that'd roll over too well."

"Nah, nah, but... maybe... something?" his speech was broken and inconclusive, making both me and Kikyo all the more confused about his intentions. "Like get together and do something fun to get us closer again. Want it or not, we're really down in the dumps and there's distrust everywhere, right? So... maybe, we can build our trust back up with a meetup where we can all have fun!"

I looked at the Hairstylist, waiting for any reaction so I could tell what her opinion was. "That's a great idea, Yatarou!" she smiled. "Maybe that'll work! But what do we do to gather everyone? There's not really anything around Verdant Views that we're able to make a party out of..."

"I'll have to agree with her, dude..." I sigh, defeated. How difficult would it be to throw a party in some place like a library, a shooting range or a shrine?

Pretty freakin' difficult, that's what.

Yatarou slumped forward, elbows on his knees and thought aloud. "Let's see... look, maybe we can do it here in the park. We'll have something like small competitions and games to get everyone in the mood... maybe we could have some food too! Frances makes some mean cupcakes, and I can whip up sandwiches too!"

"Well, how would you make those? There's no supermarket around." Kikyo stated the obvious, but it rang a bell in my mind.

"Now that I think about it... I think our fridges restock?" I guessed. "I mean, I'm not noticing any food shortages on Riou and I's fridge, and we've eaten all meals for the past day and a half."

Yatarou's eyes widened and his palm collided with his forehead with a quick and sudden movement. "Goddamnit! Me and Kikyo have been saving that food for nothing?"

"W-Wait, you and who now? Weren't you paired with Chigusa back at the motel?" I notice an inconsistency in the facts - call it lawyer's intuition, maybe.

Kikyo was the one to explain the switcheroo, however. "Maruko said she'd rather be with Chigusa for the time being... so we just switched places."

Hm... now that I think more about it, Maruko did enter the room with Chigusa yesterday after the noon meet-up. And today at the library, I didn't notice she mentioned going to 'their' room.

 _So much for lawyer's intuition, huh?_

"Now... if you guys excuse me, I'll be right back." Yatarou stood up and scanned the surrounding area, looking for something.

"O-Oh, sure." Kikyo stuttered, taken aback by the Tour Guide's sudden exit as he approached a nearby bush.

 _Good time as any to strike a conversation._

* * *

 _Hang out with Kikyo?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Kikyo:** Hey, Tsukushi? Can I ask you something?

 **Tsukushi:** Huh? Sure, go right ahead.

 **Tsukushi:** _So much for me starting the conversation._

 **Kikyo:** I want to thank you... for what you did yesterday back at the cemetery.

 **Kikyo:** I... I wasn't feeling well, as you probably noticed, so I just started crying my eyes out... I-It's been hard for me, I guess. As I bet it's been for you.

 **Tsukushi:** Well, of course it has. But it's like Yatarou told us just now. We should just relax and focus on getting everyone to trust each other again.

 **Tsukushi:** That way it'll be easier to work together and leave this place. Together.

 **Kikyo:** You're right... you're a really good motivational speaker, you know?

 **Kikyo:** Then again, maybe I'm just easily motivated. My life taught me to smile at the good in things, even when there's nothing to smile about.

 **Kikyo:** I should put my money where my mouth is and cheer everyone up around here.

 **Tsukushi:** What do you mean, your life?

 **Kikyo:** O-Oh nothing! I'll tell you about it some other time.

 **Kikyo:** It's not like I've had any hardships until recently... I come from a pretty rich family.

 **Tsukushi:** O-Oh, I had no idea you had a wealthy background as well!

 **Kikyo:** As well...? Do you have money too?

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, nothing like that. There's one other person here I know, and they have a lot of money, that's all.

 **Tsukushi:** I'd rather not tell who though. They might not want people to know. In fact... I don't think they want people to know.

 **Kikyo:** Awww, that sucks.

 **Tsukushi:** But... don't you find it weird? You're rich, so I'd think you'd be a snobby, spoiled little brat, but you're so cheerful and sociable.

 **Tsukushi:** Not to mention your talent! I don't think rich Hairstylists are too common.

 **Kikyo:** You got me there, haha. Thing is, my mom did raise me to be a stereotypical preppy rich kid, but it just didn't sit well with me.

 **Kikyo:** I still try to be polite and everything, but fancy clothing and such were never my cup of tea, you see?

 **Kikyo:** As for hairstyling... blame my aunt. I started working at her hair salon when I was twelve!

 **Tsukushi:** _T-Twelve? Isn't that illegal...?_

 **Tsukushi:** A-And did you enjoy it?

 **Kikyo:** A lot, actually! I loved cutting and dying and doing all sorts of stuff to people's hair.

 **Kikyo:** It took me almost no time to hone my skills and become a full-fledged Hairstylist.

 **Tsukushi:** And that's how you were found out by Hope's Peak, then?

 **Kikyo:** Should be. But with that amnesia bullcrap Monokuma pulled on us, I might be remembering stuff wrong, or forgetting some other things altogether.

 **Tsukushi:** That's right... I almost forgot about the amnesia thing.

 **Tsukushi:** Haha, ironic, right?

 **Kikyo:** I was about to say that!

 **Yatarou:** Hey, guuuuys, I'm back!

* * *

 **Kikyo Namikaze  
** **Despair Shard Obtained!  
**

Kikyo, much like her new roommate, Yatarou, comes from a very wealthy family, and as such, she was raised to become a rightful heir to her name, being taught everything about etiquette and all that. Unfortunately for her parents, that never felt like the right thing to her, so she now lives a more carefree life, although always keeping the good posture and manners she was taught. She started hairstyling in her aunt's salon and eventually became a real worker there at age 12, a few years before being discovered by Hope's Peak. It also seems like she has some hardships to endure on her own life as well, but she didn't tell me anything about those.

* * *

"Yatarou, where did you go?" Kikyo asked at the Tour Guide paced back over from the bushes he went to, on the other side of the park.

Yatarou grew a cheeky smile and poked his tongue out jokingly. "I had to take a piss, so I went to the bushes over there, why? Y-Y-You didn't peek, right!?" Noticing the baffled expressions on our faces though, the Tour Guide let out a small chuckle before shaking his head and taking back what he said. "Chill, it was just a little joke! Don't get your panties in a twist, now. I went to ask Kiyoshi if he could help us put together that party in the park we talked about."

 _A party, huh? It really sounds like a great idea. Maybe this is what we all need._

* * *

 **A/N: That marks half of our free times for Act 2. I hope you enjoyed them all!**

 **As a bit of a sad note, though, I have to say I'm putting the Adventures of the 72nd Class on indefinite hiatus (which, knowing how this usually goes, most probably means I won't go back to it ever). I want to say thank you to those who read both stories, and I'm sorry some of the characters I received won't be written by me since I really enjoyed them as individual OCs. I'd rather stay with this one story I'm really invested into, rather than having two good-but-not-that-great stories going on at once. This means, more Walls to come in the future!**

 **QOTC: Tsukushi hung out with a bunch of girls this chapter, so that made me wonder... who is your favourite female character in the canon DR universe? (Mine would be Ibuki, although DRV3 may change that)**

 **Don't forget to leave a review telling me what I'm doing right and wrong, things you like and dislike, and all that good stuff! I'll see you next chapter, but until then... Yamazaki out!**


	16. Chapter 2-4: SHSL Party Planners

First of all, as usual... review replies!

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I do feel like I have to apologize to you especially for the hiatus of 72nd Class since Yura was actually a character I grew fond of really quickly, since she and Sachi were, probably, the most interesting premise I'd seen in a DR story, so I'm terribly sorry for leaving them unwritten. As for your QoTC answer I have to agree on Ibuki and Kirigiri, although I find Chiaki to be slightly overrated. Ruruka though, really surprised me. I'm on the bandwagon that doesn't like her, especially since Izayoi was my favourite DR3 character, but as always, I obviously respect your opinion of her! Thanks for your review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Thanks for understanding my point of view, and who knows, maybe I'll go back to it in the future! I'm glad you liked Kikyo and Maruko's FTE's and are interested by Yuzuru's! I have to agree with every one of your female favourites, no doubt about it. I do have to say I can't like Peko as an individual character as much as I absolutely love her design and relationship to Fuyuhiko, though. She took the same boat as Izayoi in regards to lack of character development besides her caring for her love interest and fully submitting herself when compared to him. But I can definitely respect your choices, especially that Ibuki there, haha. Thank you so much for you review, as always!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _I'm finding that Kiyoshi seems to be a 'hate-him-or-love-him' character by the mixed reviews I'm getting from him. Kikyo, Yatarou and Tsukushi do make an adorable little group! How awful would it be if one of them dropped dead, huh? Thanks for your review!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _I'm glad to have you back on the reviews! I'd be interested in seeing your 'possible victim' list, if at all possible. Theories are always welcome! Your opinions on the free times and the little squad Tsukushi has going on for him were fun to read as always! Also, that's a lot of female favourites, although only Sonia and maybe Celes coincide with my top 5 favourites list. Again, thanks for the review!_

 **BIBOTOT:** _I'll be sure to be a bit more careful. Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 4: SHSL Party Planners**

* * *

 _ **EARLY MORNING**_

 **Location: Motel Entrance**

The usual squad had grouped around in the motel entrance, mimicking the morning meetups we had at the kitchen back at the resort. I must say, being thrown around different sectors of the city ruins routines, but I can't be mad at all the different sceneries we'd be able to see. Now if only I could examine them all without being in such dire circumstances, maybe I'd be happier.

"You mean... you don't want to go home now?" Riou asked as we prepared ourselves to leave the hut.

"N-No, that's not it!" I defend myself, rolling my eyes at my loud thinking once again. "Of course I want to go home... I miss the offices and my family and friends too... but, aren't you curious?" I asked. It hadn't dawned on me until late last night, when I was trying to fall asleep... what I said during the trial, about finding out who the mastermind is and bringing them to justice... I really meant that. Maybe the secrets of Anghern would be worthwhile to uncover, especially since that'd mean we'd leave. Right?

"Tsukushi." the Boxer shook me lightly - which, with his massive strength, wasn't 'light' as all. "Get a grip, man! What do you mean?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, leaning against the inside of our motel room, right beside the door. "It's just... don't you want to find out what's happening? Who brought us here, and why? Why don't we remember anything about our school lives? _What_ don't we remember? There's loads of questions..."

"Maybe you lawyers are keen on that shit." he confessed and sighed dismissively. "But me, I'm more of a physical kind of guy, you know? Not that I ain't curious, hell, I am... it's just I'd rather leave this shithole asap."

"S-So you're not gonna help, then?" I was a bit disappointed. For the past couple of days, Riou and I had gotten pretty close, and we'd sort of become emotional crutches to each other. We'd lounge around a bit at home, during meals or something and just hang out. So for him to say he'd just bail as soon as he can was a bit sad, although I can definitely understand him.

"Hey, hey, never said anything of the sort."

"Huh?"

Riou wrapped an arm around me and pat my shoulder blade, crushing me ever so slightly in between his biceps. "I want to leave this place as much as you do. But I'm not one to leave people behind, so I'll help. With what little I can. And then we'll leave here together, alive and well."

I sketched a smile onto my face and hugged him back for a while before cocking my head to the right, gesturing him to leave. "Thanks, Riou. Now, let's go."

The door opened and closed, and we were met by the grins of all others - even Shizuka and Kiyoshi. They all looked the happiest they'd ever been since the trial, which given the past few days, isn't saying much. The tension in the air had easened considerably since the moment the trial ended, and maybe that'd be for the best. There was still the shivering and shy Chigusa, tugging away at Maruko's clothing, and Yuzuru and Shizuka were as stern and distrusting towards others as always - although I'm not sure the Assassin was genuine about her distrust.

"Are you done with your inner monologue now, Mister Hananari?" Blackjack woke me up from my observations and bowed.

"S-Sorry, you guys. Morning!" I greet and receive a few other greetings in return. "What's the deal with today's meeting? No point in eating breakfast here."

"Yes, indeed. Plus, I believe everyone else ate using the food inside the fridge in their rooms?" Akahana asked rethorically, and judging by the lack of objections, it seemed she was spot on in her guess. "As I assumed. Now, the motive of the meeting is as follows... Kikyo, Yatarou and Tsukushi have an announcement to make regarding today's schedule." she reminded me of something I'd apparently forgotten overnight. The party!

Kiyoshi sighed and muttered a complaint. "Yeah, don't mention me. See if I care." he puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms in annoyance - a sentiment quickly dismissed by the Prosecuting Attorney.

"Er-hem" Frances cleared her throat to attract attention, and then asked. "Schedule? We never went by any strict schedule... aside from nighttime and these occasional morning meetings, we've got free reign over our days."

"That's correct, yes." Yatarou confirmed. "But us three spent some time together last night and... we had an idea."

Silence ensued. "Yeah...?" Yuzuru asked, almost as if she was genuinely curious about the festivities we had in store. "Out with it, already."

"We think we should host a party this afternoon!" Kikyo cheered, being received with little to no enthusiasm. "H-Hey, come on, guys. A party!"

"Party?" Riou squinted. "That's the first I've heard of it." he side-eyed me with a playful smile and I scratch my head. Leave it to me to forget stuff, I guess - which isn't really something a defense attorney can take pride in.

"Yeah, a party!" Kikyo confirmed and continued. "After all that's happened for the past couple of days, I think it'd work wonders for us as a group. There'd be food, and maybe some entertainment... I don't know. It'll be a small get together so we can relax, you see?"

Glances and stares were being thrown around us like dodgeballs and no one but the low rustling of the leaves in the wind dared break the silence of the motel. Kikyo, Yatarou and I exchanged worried looks and pondered in silence. Maybe the party is a lost cause? If we don't have any participants, then what good is it?

"Sounds good." Maruko smiled forcibly. "Count me and Chigusa in." the Gardener didn't seem too excited about the party, but she complied. With a sigh, she rubbed her sleepy fist against her eyes, draped by a few eyebags and tinted a slight red which I could only assume was from tears. I sketched a smile and she looked away, at her own feet. "U-Um..." the Translator caught my attention. "Anyone else?"

A new wave of silence came, but not nearly as long. "Sure." Akahana shrugged. "I do agree with you three... this is a good way to reform our bonds after what happened."

"Sak-jack and I can come too!"

"Sackjack?" Eita took wind of the Tapdancer's slip-up, but was ignored as Yori's voice rose above his.

"I would definitely like attending the party, should Eita be willing to do so..." he indirectly pleaded for the Estimator's appearance, which he agreed to without a second thought. "Thank you." the blind boy smiled and held on tighter onto Eita's arm, almost mimicking Frances and Blackjack, as well as Maruko and Chigusa.

"Good god..." Kiyoshi dragged out a complaint "I'm getting so many couple vibes here, fuck off with the pheromones, you guys." he yawned, earning a mirrored yawn from me.

Shizuka and Yuzuru were unfazed by the whole conversation. Their expressions remained unchanged throughout the entire planning and inviting, but eventually the Street Magician spoke up. "If you are all attending, I have no reason not to. There should be no danger."

"Y-Yeah, what he said." the Assassin agreed.

"Hmph, pushover." the Custodian groaned lowly.

"Aaaanyway..." Kikyo's energy was back in the form of a huge grin that took over the lower half of her face. "That makes all fourteen of us, right...?"

Looking around... Riou, Kikyo, Yatarou, Frances, Blackjack, Shizuka, Yuzuru, Eita, Yori, Maruko, Chigusa, Kiyoshi and Akahana were all in on the party? Was this actually happening?

I think I speak for most of us when I say I hardly expected this. Especially when Shizuka, Yuzuru and Kiyoshi were added in the mix - a trio that hadn't really been the most cooperative in group activity ever since we reached Verdant Views. But I can't say I'm not happy about the outcome of it all.

 _Maybe there_ is _a slight bit of hope for us all._

"I, too, have an announcement to make." Blackjack interjected, making a few pairs of curious eyes turn to her. "But I shall make it after today's party. I feel as it's not right to do so right now."

"If you're not gonna say it now, don't get our hopes up..." Kikyo sighed with a pout. "Now I'm curious!"

Yatarou put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough, right?" he comforted Kikyo, and Blackjack nodded, confirming his statement. "See? Just wait a tiny bit longer."

"I believe we're done here?" Shizuka asked, turning around to return to his motel room, Yuzuru following behind him, not unlike a lost puppy.

"Yes." Akahana asserted. "I don't believe anyone else has anything important to say?" she asked and once again, guessed correctly as the lack of interruptions made itself clear. With that, Shizuka and Yuzuru went to their hut and the rest of us diverged.

 _Time to go and plan the party!_

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern** **Gallery**

Kikyo, Yatarou and I had been taking a walk around town for a few minutes, checking out the various buildings for the party's location. "But I thought we were going to do it at the park?" the International Tour Guide seemed to be a bit confused as me and Kikyo searched for a new place.

"Yeah, but I didn't remember something major yesterday night..." Kikyo explained. "Kiyoshi and Eita both reminded me of it this morning before leaving the motel. The park has a major bug problem, remember?"

"Hm, I think I remember Kiyoshi complaining about them." he recalled. "But, then again, what hasn't he complained about, am I right?"

I agreed with Yatarou with a small chuckle. "Can't argue that. But where are we gonna host the party? Valley Views had the resort but Verdant Views doesn't feel like the best party place... I mean, are we partying down at the shrine?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hell no! Not unless we take everything of value from it, and I bet you don't want to move all those scrolls and statues someplace else." Yatarou reminded and I nodded in agreement. "Maybe the library?"

Kikyo stopped in her tracks and went into full-on thinking mode. "If we take all the sculptures and tools from the art gallery and store them someplace else, maybe it'll be a good enough place for a party... I mean, it's got tables and it's a pretty big space. Oh, and libraries are supposed to be silent..."

"Well, maybe in the real world." I stated. "I don't think Monokuma would make a scene over us having a party in the library."

"I guess you're right... but with all the books and the dust, I don't think that'd be the ideal party place." Yatarou had a point, but the gallery - while not as dusty - also had its fair share of problems.

We all made our way to the gallery, encountering Yuzuru on the way who just nodded cordiously and walked away without a second thought.

"She isn't with Shizuka?" Kikyo asked with a slight tone of mockery in her voice, as she typed something out on her handbook and slipped it back into her pocket.

"Maybe she's gonna meet him somewhere." the International Tour Guide's guess wasn't too far out of the realm of possibility, I confess, but something was clearly wrong. Yuzuru seemed... a bit too rushed.

But maybe it's just me being paranoid... after all these past few days, can you blame me though?

* * *

Here we are. The Anghern Ar- "Riou?"

"Hm?" the Boxer turned around to greet us. "Hey, guys, finally... what do you need me for?"

"Huh?" I asked, with little to no idea of what he meant. "I didn't call you, did I?"

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and a girl pushed past, between me and Yatarou. "No worries, I did."

"Oh, got you." Yatarou nodded and turned to Riou. "What are we gonna need our buddy bodybuilder for here, though? I doubt he'd be willing to help us clean."

"Hey, don't write me off as a useless mass of muscle." he muttered under his breath with a furrowed brow and clenched his fists, flexing his arms slightly. "I can help, hear me, pipsqueak?"

Yatarou rose his hands nonchalantly and looked to the side with a sly smile. "Just kidding, just kidding, don't hit me!"

"I called Kiyoshi too..." Kikyo checked her handbook once again. "But no dice. Sounds like cleaning is our job."

"Well, jeez, sorry if I'm not a SHSL Sprinter or some shit." I could feel Kiyoshi's eyes roll even if I wasn't facing him. "I'm here, I'm here, woop-dee-freakin'-doo. What you need me for?"

Kikyo's grin grew slightly. "Cleaning, duh!" she revealed and Kiyoshi threw her another eye roll as he entered the room.

"Figures." he sighed. "Good thing I cleaned some of this place up a couple days ago or we'd be having ourselves a dusty ass party... I sure as hell wasn't gonna clean that all in a day."

"So much for hating dirt, huh?" Yatarou hit the Custodian lightly with his elbow and he glared at the Tour Guide menacingly, although he was too busy smiling to notice. "Now then, let's get to work!"

A couple of cheers - and a groan (guess whose it was) - echoed in the musty gallery before we were all delegated different tasks and got to doing them as quickly as possible. Wiping a couple beads of sweat off my forehead, I looked around to see everyone hard at work. Riou was sweating bullets while carrying heavy sculptures around to places where they wouldn't bother us while Kiyoshi ran after him, angrily cleaning the circumferences of dust left by the sculptures' pedestals and the trail of dust Riou's feet were making all across the floor. Kikyo and Yatarou were cleaning up the tables while I finished carrying all the stray tools on them to the supply closet in the back. With every passing minute, the gallery looked more and more like a slightly adequate location to host a party at - although the Monokuma paintings on the wall were, at the very least, a bit unsettling.

No place to put them, though. If we did, that stupid bear might come over and bother us, so I'd rather abide by his dumb rules.

"Aaaaand that's that!" Riou wiped his gleaning forehead with his wrist and grinned at Kikyo's announcement. "This place looks great, guys!" she squealed, excited about the coming party.

"Hoo-wee, this took a while!" Yatarou sat down in a wooden stool and sighed.

"So, no one is gonna thank me?" Kiyoshi complained and yawned. "You know what, whatever. I never liked you guys, anyway." he groaned and crossed his arms.

"Thanks, Kiyoshi!" Kikyo smiled genuinely and hugged him from behind, startling him.

"H-Hey, what you doin'!? Let me go, bitch!" his face was quickly gaining a red coloring and he struggled to run away from the Hairstylist's embrace. "Y-You don't need to thank me, s-so just... ugh!" he insisted on being released, and that he was, but Kikyo's smile never left her face.

Riou's laughter sounded like a roar compared to Yatarou and I's joking chuckles. "Would you look at that!? Looks like the janitor pipsqueak's blushing now."

"Sh-Shut the fuck up!" he looked down and blushed even harder. "A-And don't call me a fucking janitor, you biceps-for-brains retard! I'm a Custodian, damn it. I'm leaving, see y'all later, dumbasses." he snapped and rapidly rushed out of the gallery.

We all laughed off Kiyoshi's discomfort as just that - discomfort. Maybe he wasn't keen on being hugged, or maybe he just isn't used to it. Can't say I feel any interest in hugging a nagging piece of crap like him, to be fair.

* * *

 _ **EARLY AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Motel Room #1 (Tsukushi and Riou's Hut)**

"Thanks a lot for the help today, Riou." I thanked him as he got out of the toilet, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked up at the top bunk, where I sat with a chicken sandwich and a can of Monokuma-brand lemonade in hand, munching away a couple hours before the party. "It's not like I had anything better to do. And I'm always happy to help you out." he shrugged, hiding himself in the bottom bunk, out of my sight. I looked down to see the dry shorts that hung on the stairs being replaced by the moist towel, and Riou groaned lowly as he got dressed.

"Yeah, I know, but I just wanted to thank you. You're the best, dude, seriously."

"Where's all the sappiness coming from, Tsukushi?" I could hear in his voice that he had a smile on his face, as he was probably making fun of me. "Nah, seriously, it's okay. It's like I told you, I... I really don't mind helping you out. If you ever need anything, hit me up, you hear?"

I smile and take another bite. "Loud and clear." I paused. "I want to ask you something."

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's your opinion on all this?"

By the sound of the mattress below, Riou was shuffling and shifting on the bed, making the metal railings shriek as he sighed. "I told you... it's kinda messed up. I mean, we're all being put in such an unreasonable position, you know? And all this sadness and such, it's really getting to me."

"I d-didn't mean that. I meant the party." I sighed as I corrected myself a bit too late, as, judging by his tone, my lack of specification put a bit of a lid on the Boxer's mood. "Sorry."

"O-Oh!" he recomposed himself. "What about it?"

"Do you think it'll help us get a bit closer again? Or do you think stuff will just be like this until the end?"

Riou sighed and took his time before replying. "I... I don't really know. I want to think this will all help us trust one another again... because that sure as hell ain't happening now. Ask the maths pipsqueak, he'll probably now. The dude knows the future or some crap, he'll tell you."

"Meh, I don't think he could." I recalled Eita's weak point and shrugged. "Let's just keep a positive attitude. I'm sure things will turn out alright if we don't let our negative thoughts get the best of us!"

"Yeah, let's hope that's what'll happen." Riou said as he went over to the fridge. "What about the party food? Should we take something?"

"Kikyo told me she'd ask Frances and Blackjack to make cupcakes, Maruko's gonna make sandwiches and she and Chigusa will bring fruit as well. Yori and Eita're gonna bring biscuits and Akahana, Shizuka and Yuzuru'll bring drinks." I explained. "Since Kikyo, Kiyo, Yatarou and us two already helped out with the place, we don't need to bring anything. If you want to make something go ahead, though."

The Boxer sighed. "Sounds good... I just hope there's not any chocolate."

* * *

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Anghern Gallery**

"These cupcakes are awesome, dude!" Yatarou was sat down, munching on his third consecutive muffin while Frances smiled at the trays she and Blackjack had brought to the gallery and carefully set on the table. On it were various cupcakes with different colours. "Where'd you get the ingredients?"

"Strangely enough, Monokuma was the one who brought us all the necessary tools and ingredients." Blackjack revealed. "We simply asked for the essentials, but he insisted on giving us some more things than initially asked."

I suspiciously tilt my head to the right and frown. "Then are all these ingredients safe? It's not like Monokuma is incapable of poisoning some of it."

"We made sure to ask that, and he said he didn't... He said he wouldn't interfere with the game by killing someone himself out of nowhere."

Chigusa fidgeted on the farthest seat, to Maruko's left, looking intently at the covered table. "So Monokuma can net us free _comida_ if we ask him?" the Translator asked.

"That'd make him quite the delivery man, but yes. According to what we know, yes." The Information Broker confirmed as Frances snuggled closer to her and shot me a quick yet soft glance. Blackjack looked at her and gave her a tiny smile.

"Awww!" Kikyo swooned. "You two're adorable together!"

Frances and Blackjack blushed and looked away from each other like a flustered soon-to-be couple would. "N-Nonsense. Frances and I are simply friends." the Tapdancer's expression grew a bit heavier and she looked down.

"Then how come you never call her 'Miss insert surname name' like you call everyone else around?" Yatarou's filled mouth didn't impede him from questioning Blackjack what also seemed to be on Kikyo and Maruko's mind, judging by her expressions.

"I-It is simply because we have grown closer to each other than I have with anyone else... don't look too into it." she broke her characteristic behavior by becoming as flustered as she did, frankly, but it's understandable. Being put on the spot like that would make anyone awkward.

The three classmates sighed, defeated. "Wishful thinking, I guess. You'd make a cute couple anyway, though!" Kikyo complimented, the Translator nodding in agreement.

"Th-Thank you." Frances smiled and tugged Blackjack once again. "Do you guys want to check on Yori and Shizuka? They're having a magic-off or something, it'll be fun!" she suggested, and we all went to the other side of the gallery.

Yuzuru and Eita were entranced by their friends' abilities, while Kiyoshi simply slumped, resting an elbow on his knee and his cheek on his palm, an uninterested expression on his face. Riou's eyes were squinted, as he was trying to wrap his head around the subtle movements behind the magic tricks. "Hm, very interesting." Eita commented to himself before standing up and whispering in Yori's ear.

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" he chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly how my trick works. Good job, again." he smiled politely as he congratulated the young Estimator.

"Hey, I wanna check it out too!" Frances chirped, dragging Blackjack forward to see the show, as well as Chigusa who, strangely, was lighting up ever so slightly with every passing minute.

 _I even heard her talking to Maruko in a decent tone of voice earlier._

Kiyoshi's yawn brought my attention to him, although no one else seemed to notice. "Check the magic tricks out, Kiyo, c'mon."

He looked at me sleepily and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sooo interesting. Might shit my pants at how excited I am." he sighed. "Just knock it off. Magic isn't what teens do at parties. They drink and dance and shit. And play sexual games or whatever."

"S-Sexual games? Drinking and dancing? You're into all that?"

"Like hell I am" he shook his head. "You think I'm gonna leave my house just cause some stupid kids are wasting their livers and shoe soles away? Fuck that."

Somehow, that feels like something Kiyoshi would think. A good night of sleep or a nap beats any party to him, I reckon. "What about the games?" I was scared to ask, but did so anyway out of wanting to involve the Custodian in something.

"Nah." he simply responded. "I'm okay with that kissing game with the bottle but that's about it. Make me take off this jumpsuit and I'll bail."

"Wanna play it then?" I suggest.

"Huh?" his eyes scroll a bit more open. "I guess, if people join in."

* * *

"How'd I get roped into this?" Riou groaned as he was being forced to open up the game. Around the circular table sat everyone who'd gathered at the party, and in the center of it, an empty soda bottle. The bottle spun...

and spun...

and spun...

and it stopped.

"O-Oh" It was Yuzuru. Both their eyes shot open and they awkwardly shifted. Funny thing that they were already next to each other. "U-Um, do we really have to?" the Boxer complained. "I mean, come on."

"Hey!" the Assassin puffed her cheeks and furrowed her brow.

"That could be seen as quite offensive, Ryielo-san." Shizuka commented from the opposite side of the table.

"Hey, hey, don't back off now!" Kikyo had her elbows on the table, fingers intertwined over her sly and devious smile. "Time for a kiss!"

Riou turned his head to the right, and Yuzuru complied by turning to her left. Their faces got closer and closer, inching away slowly until they gave each other a quick peck on the lips before turning their backs on each other, both blushing. "Th-There!" Riou stuttered, looking away. "You all happy?"

"Nahh" Maruko joked. "Do it again!"

Riou glared at the Translator and shook his head. "Kn-Knock it off, pipsqueak. I did it once already!"

"Was it that bad?" Yuzuru muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Ugh, aaanyway. Next?"

First spin goes to... "M-Me!?" Chigusa whimpered with her eyes shot open. "O-Oh, okay..." she felt forced to accept her fate as she weakly spun the bottle. And the bottle spun...

and spun...

and it stopped.

"Let's do iiiiit" Yatarou chanted as he walked over to the Gardener, who had been surprised so much she'd gone completely stiff.

"U-U-Uh, s-s-s-sure..." she stuttered immensely as she clenched her eyes shut and leaned forward. Yatarou softly closed his and leaned to kiss Chigusa. And so they kissed... and kissed.

"G-Guys?"

And they kissed.

"Ayyy, someone's having fun."

And they stopped. "There. That's how you kiss." Yatarou boasted with a chest filled with pride, eyeing Riou and Yuzuru with a sly smile before winking at Chigusa and smiling at her.

She wouldn't move. "U-Uh, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Maruko?"

"Oh?" the Translator saw Chigusa's expression and expressed a bit of worry for the Gardener. "Um, we'll be right back." And with that they were off.

"Hey, Yatarou, seems like you rocked Chigusa pretty hard." Kikyo mocked. "She'll probably throw up or something."

"I hope she's okay." Yatarou scratched his head. "I didn't go too hard anyway. No tongue or anything."

A round of chuckles spun around the table before the next spin. "Frances and... Blackjack"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maruko squealed. "The cute would-be couple is kissing!"

"I would rather not force Frances to anything." Blackjack voiced with a stern voice, although her blush gave away her true feelings. She was embarrassed, as one would be by kissing a friend.

"Just a peck!"

"You can do it!"

"Don't chicken out now, c'mon!"

Cheers and words of encouragement rang clear in the Tapdancer and the Information Broker's ears, and eventually they faced each other.

The room fell silent as Frances and Blackjack looked each other in the eyes, but their necks wouldn't move. Seconds passed, and they simply looked at each other intently, following every movement. It seemed like time had stopped - no fly dared to buzz, no one spoke up and Frances and Blackjack didn't even blink. It was like something off a cheesy film, really. And that's when it happened.

Frances pulled Blackjack in for a kiss, and what a passionate kiss it was. The Tapdancer's arms were around Blackjack's shoulders, and hers were around Frances's waist. A round of 'awwww's filled the room and we all smiled, although not one of us managed to grin wider than Frances was after releasing the Information Broker from her grip. "Th-There" she said.

"Wh-Who's next?" Blackjack moved on with the game, nonchalantly.

Everyone exchanged looks. "Let us move on." Akahana said.

Round upon round made their way onto the game. Yori and Shizuka. Yuzuru and Eita. Frances and Akahana. Kiyoshi and Kikyo. Yatarou and Blackjack.

Kiyoshi and...? "Can I make a small suggestion?" Kikyo intervened. "I would like for this next round to be extra interesting."

"Hm?" I asked. "Tell us then."

"What if, for this round only, we play seven minutes in heaven?" she suggested. "It'll be a fun twist. And we're all friends here, so... what do you think?"

"I have to go into the closet then?" Kiyoshi raised his brow. "With... whoever is the next one here?"

To my surprise, no one had any objections to Kikyo's idea and so the bottle spun - with the stakes higher than ever.

"Shoot..." I mumbled as the bottle cap pointed at me. "Just my luck."

"Ah fuck." Kiyoshi cursed and stomped his foot. "Seven minutes with this shithead? In the closet?" he sighed.

"Them's the breaks, Kiyo!"

"I feel sorry for Tsukushi."

"You both agreed to it, soooo..."

Kiyoshi pounded his hand on the table and shut everyone up. "Yeah, yeah, I fucking get it, guys. Jeez... chill. Let's get this over with, Tsukushi." And we walked over to the closet, Akahana close behind with the key in hand and...

 _click._

* * *

 _Hang out with Kiyoshi?_

 _[Yeah, sure] [Oh, heeeeeell no]  
 **[It's not like I have a choice...]**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** So... what's up?

 **Kiyoshi:** Can you just not make this any more awkward than it already is?

 **Tsukushi:** We're stuck here for seven minutes, Kiyo. Cooperate.

 **Kiyoshi:** What're even supposed to do? Do I need to get on my knees and suck dick?

 **Kiyoshi:** Cause I ain't gonna do it.

 **Tsukushi:** I-I wouldn't make you... do that...

 **Kiyoshi:** Can never be too sure, right?

 **Kiyoshi:** Talk to me about shit, then. Go wild.

 **Tsukushi:** I.. I haven't really talked to you before so...

 **Tsukushi:** Tell me about yourself? How did Hope's Peak find out about you?

 **Kiyoshi:** I worked as a janitor for my father. Cleaning has been my thing for ages.

 **Kiyoshi:** Blame my sister for being a stupid little pigshit and turning my house around all the time.

 **Tsukushi:** For someone as... laid-back as you, it's weird to see you clean for a living.

 **Tsukushi:** And I thought you hated being called a janitor?

 **Kiyoshi:** I fucking do! Which is one of the many reasons I hated my job back home.

 **Kiyoshi:** My dad just ordered me around. Told people to 'call the janitor to fix it' and shit. Pissed me off.

 **Kiyoshi:** And I had to scrub the entire fucking building down by myself. No one else did a thing.

 **Tsukushi:** H-Hey, that's not cool... how come you didn't quit?

 **Kiyoshi:** It was my dad's business, dumbass. Not rocket science, really.

 **Tsukushi:** He didn't let you then?

 **Kiyoshi:** You lawyers types really do have brains, huh. Yeah, he forced me to stay.

 **Kiyoshi:** The pay wasn't bad, though. Especially for a family member. And I got to make my sister drink her own poison.

 **Kiyoshi:** She's the tidiest girl ever now. Serves her right.

 **Tsukushi:** Didn't know you had a sister... is she around our age?

 **Kiyoshi:** I told you she was younger than us, shithead.

 **Kiyoshi:** She's in middle school now. About twelve by now, I reckon.

 **Tsukushi:** _R-Reckon? He's not even sure?_

 **Kiyoshi:** God fucking damn it, these seven minutes in hell bullshit is pissing me off.

 **Kiyoshi:** I feel like I've been talking to you for seven days. Sick of you.

 **Tsukushi:** _And here I was, thinking we could grow a bit closer._

 **Tsukushi:** _Well... can't win them all._

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Ikeda**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Kiyoshi was a tough nut to crack, as I expected due to him being distant and overall a huge asshole to people. He started working in cleaning at home, cleaning his younger sister's messes, and eventually scored a job at his father's firm. There, he worked non-stop, and was usually looked down upon by the other workers for being younger, but was unable to quit his job, no matter how much he disliked it. As I'd gathered beforehand, he hates being called a janitor.

* * *

"Most awkward seven minutes in my life, I'd say." I answered Maruko's question - who had come back with Chigusa by her side, as expected. "Or four, since we actually spoke for the first three" I added, but only in thought.

"Aww, that's sad." Kikyo pouted. "I thought you two'd come out of the closet - both literally and metaphorically."

"The fuck?" Kiyoshi groaned. "I ain't dating this sack of shit, dude. Not if you paid me. I ain't even gay, so knock it off."

Akahana stepped forward. "Shall we play another round?"

"Now the party don't start 'till I walk in..." a robotic bear sounded off from the gallery entrance. "Monokuma's here, baby! Did you miss me?"

 _Shoot._

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now, folks! I hope you liked today's update - with a little bit of Kiyoshi sprinkled in for a change. I've been noticing you guys either love him or hate him for being as big of a jerk as he is, so I think this FTE will have mixed reception. As usual, I appreciate reviews! Tell me what you liked and comment on the overall chapter - don't be a silent reader, please.**

 **QOTC: Any final guesses as to what the motive is, this time around? The answer will be revealed next chapter!**

 **Until then... Yamazaki out!**


	17. Chapter 2-5: A Villain Among Us

Time for review replies!

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _I really am glad you find my portrayal of Kiyoshi good enough! The ships growing in this second act... will they grow to fruition, or will they all get cut down before they finally set sail? You'll find out eventually, I'm guessing. It's great to have you back on the reviews, thanks!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I do have to agree with you regarding Kiyoshi's past. After getting so much crap from his dad and coworkers, he would turn out to be an unpleasant little bastard, huh? The kissing game and the closet FTE were both a blast to write, although I was unsure of how it'd be recieved. I'm glad you liked it! (Also, don't worry, I don't drink either so you're not alone!). Indeed, indeed, the motive will be presented soon... what'll it be, I wonder? Thank you so much for your review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _I have to disagree with you on that one as well. While it's completely possible for Kiyoshi to grow and be a tolerable character in the future, I can't stand Togami for the life of me, probably because I can't look past what he did Chihiro. Messing with a corpse is just a bit too much, although, again, it's good to see different opinions and I obviously respect yours! I'm glad you enjoyed the party, too, as well as Monokuma's surprise appearance. Thanks for the review!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _I must say I enjoy your reviews immensely! They're always just so brimming with personality and emotion, I can't help but laugh a bit. Chigusa and Maruko's conversation will come to light eventually, don't worry, and I'm glad you enjoyed the spin the bottle awkwardness and overall game. It was a blast to write, really! You've got some nice guesses for motives, and quite a lengthy list of potential victim suspects... all of which will be confirmed or denied soon enough, so I can only hope you'll stay around to find out. Thanks so much for your review!_

 **Guest:** _I definitely would have if I had prior knowledge. Haven't seen that movie in ages, after all! Thanks for your review._

* * *

 **ACT 2:** ** _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 5: A Villain Among Us**

* * *

 _ **LATE AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Anghern Art Gallery**

"Why the silent treatment, everyone!?" Monokuma cackled. "I thought you'd be excited to have me in the celebration! O-Oh, wait... what are we celebrating even?" he paced around, back and forth, patting his forehead with his stubby black paw. "Oh! Is it the death and execution of your friends? Or perhaps the imminent next murder? Please tell me if I'm getting warmer, upupu!"

Monokuma's attempts at jokes were received by near absolute silence. Riou growled at the robotic bear, not unlike a wild animal and glared at him, approaching me as he did. "Get outta here, Monokuma."

"Come on, guys, don't give me the cold shoulder..." he implored, his sadness clearly faked. "Or I might..." he sobbed and sniffed a few times before streams of tears started rushing from his eyes, soaking the wooden floor below him. In a fraction of a second, the tears stopped and the puddle on the ground vanished soon before, seeping into the wooden planks below. "Aaaanyway, time for y'all to shut the hell up."

"W-We weren't talking though..." Yuzuru commented truthfully.

" _You_ shut up." the bear targeted the Assassin with three metal claws protruding from his paw and a glowing red eye. "I'll bury you six feet underground if you don't. What kind of Assassin isn't the first murderer, anyway!? Boooriiiing." he mocked the strawberry blond girl and she seemed to shrink a bit. "Now then..."

"Now, nothing." Akahana interrupted, stepping forward with a stern look. "Why are you here?"

"I was getting to that." Monokuma sighed, annoyed. "It's been a couple days already and no one's dead yet!"

I flinch after hearing the mention of death, the memories of days past flooding my nerves rapidly. "N-No one else is gonna die." I was unsure of what I just said. For some reason or another, my resolve to leave the city with everyone alive, catching the mastermind in the process had disappeared into thin air.

"You don't really believe that, huh?" he shrugged, hands up in a 'whatever' position. "I don't have time to waste. I'm a busy bear, you know!? Had to mess with my schedule a whole lot to make this cool entrance."

"C-Cool?" Maruko asked rethorically.

"Yes, Miss Worldwide. Now can you shut up for a sec?" he insisted. "I'm trying to tell you a murder needs to happen soon or I'm gonna die from boredom. So... you know what it means!" he cackled maniacally and paused for a reaction. "C'mon... ask me what it means! Y'all are way too stupid to know."

"A motive." Eita said, and the monotony in his voice was severely unfitting for the situation Monokuma was building up - so much so, in fact, it was almost funny. Were we not in such hot water, I'd consider laughing. "What is it now?"

Monokuma sighed and looked down, depressed. "Well then... you guys can't let me have fun, huh?" he sulked, but quickly perked up and did a somersault, just for the fun of it, I'd wager. "But yeah! Thaaaat's right! Time for a new motive!"

Those words really hit me harder than I expected, as I felt did the rest of us, with a - likely - duo noticeably absent from the tension. I could understand Eita being unable to express his stress and anxiety, but why would Shizuka not remove his serene mask when another motive was being distributed? Last time this happened, we found a dead body the next morning...

I looked around me and saw everyone frozen. Shizuka had a clean, calm expression and his arms crossed nonchalantly, as normally as if he was window shopping. Akahana mimicked the gesture, but the stress on her lips was clear. "Speak, Monokuma." the Prosecuting Attorney pushed the bear forward in his speech.

"Oh, let's see... how do I make this dramatic reveal even more despairfully exciting!?" he paced, faking thoughtfulness.

"Out with it already." Shizuka insisted. "Don't waste our time needlessly."

Monokuma eyed the Street Magician evilly. "Waste your time? This is most certainly not a waste of time, you murderer! It's an important build-up to achieve my goals! You guys sure are dense sometimes, you know...? Hard to believe there's so many couples around. Like seriously, how do you keep up with each other's ignorance."

"Can you just shut up and tell us already?" Kikyo glared at the bear, a bit frightened.

"Wait, should I shut up, or tell you?" the mastermind mocked from beyond the plushy in front of us. "Dumbass!" he added before erupting into a malicious laughter.

Blackjack was the one to step forward. "Please, Monokuma, before you progress... I have a question."

"Whaddya want?" he stopped his cackling to respond.

"I noticed you called Shizuka a 'murderer'?" she picked up a detail that I, in my panic, neglected to pay attention to. M-Murderer?

All eyes were on the Street Magician as his serenity remained unfazed. He had drowsy eyes and a slight smile on his face, completely ignorant to the distrustful stares around him. "Oh, did I, now?" Monokuma thought aloud. "That's exactly why I'm coming here for you, this wonderful evening!"

"Out with it!" Riou pushed the bear over the edge, and the second motive of Anghern's Mutual Killing Game was laid bare for us. Chills traveled down my spine and I got goosebumps all over and I noticed every stare in the room zipping quickly from one person to the next.

"M-M-Mole?" I stutter.

"Yes!" he cheered enthusiastically, greatly differing from our silent surprise. "A mole! A spy! A traitor! One of you is not to be trusted... after all, they are not who they say they are!"

Frances stomped forward and covered Blackjack, protecting her. "I'm not buying it! You say one of us is a traitor!?"

"Did I say one of you?" Monokuma paused and thought over his words. "I shouldn't have said 'one'... after all, there might be two! Or three! Maybe the whole group is conspiring against you! Maybe the traitor is your girlfriend, or boyfriend, or best friend... Maybe you know who the traitor is but you clichéd amnesiacs can't remember who - even if it means getting killed by him or her! Oh, cruel world!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Kiyoshi sighed and, for once, I could sense him thinking hard about something - although, if you think hard enough, he ended up taking the easiest route to the criminal's identity. "I know who it is! It's that fucking creepy ass Shizuka! Monokuma called him a murderer, and said the motive was about him."

All eyes were back on Shizuka. "Oh?" he simply said, tilting his head. "For a party designed to rebuild bonds of trust among us, I sure seem to be in dire straits, isn't that the case?" he sighed in defeat. "Well, it seems like our get-together was a failure... I'll be leaving now." And with that, he left, leaving no trace of him behind. The moment I noticed, Monokuma had disappeared as well, not to be seen anywhere.

"That makes him extra suspicious!" Frances cried, tugging to Blackjack's clothing with a furrowed brow. She shouted obscenities at the door from which Shizuka left, as if he could hear her insults. "I can't believe it... we're in deep trouble!"

"G-Guys, calm down..." Yatarou tried to bring the peace and order back to the gallery but to no avail. Voices were overlapping one another, as Shizuka's name was being tarnished by being called all sorts of names my friends could think of.

"There might be a misunderstanding." "Yes, in fact, that'd be the most mathematically sound conclusion." Yori and Eita joined the efforts but alas, no one managed to calm the wrath of the few of us that were blinded by the conviction that Shizuka was a traitor. But something didn't feel right.

Why would he be a traitor? What does the traitor even do here? _Is_ he the traitor? Why would Monokuma give his identity away so easily?

But regardless of everything... do I suspect he's the traitor? Maybe. I've had my fair share of guilty clients and I know them when I see them, but when Shizuka is such an emotionally reserved guy, hiding away his true thoughts behind a locked motel room door and a neutral mask... it makes my job that much harder.

"I don't care about math!" Maruko protested.

"Yeah, Shizuka's the traitor!" Frances added, allying her argument to the Translator's.

Yuzuru was dead silent, looking everywhere but in the eyes of her friends. "Yuzuru!" Blackjack called. "You are in grave danger. I suggest you find a safer quarters."

"I... I..." she couldn't speak. "I... I trust him..."

Kiyoshi sighed. "Makes sense. An Assassin'll feel right at home sleeping under a frickin' murderer. No big deal to her, huh."

"D-Don't call me that. I'm not a killing machine, okay...? I'm just... I'm just a girl! And Shizuka's my friend! So knock it off!" she shouted, before sprinting away from the gallery with tears in her eyes, calling for the Street Magician at the top of her lungs.

"Smells like a dead body'll be coming up soon." Kiyoshi said tastelessly.

"Like hell it is!" Riou stomped his foot on the ground, and slammed his clenched fist against the nearest wall, knocking a Monokuma painting off balance. "No one else is gonna die here!" the Boxer asserted, staying true to the promise we made earlier that day.

We're not letting anyone else get killed. Not a single person.

"I'm going after them and knocking some sense into those two. Now if y'all can just pipe down, that'd be great!" Yatarou threw a sly smile and went off after Yuzuru and Shizuka, Kikyo quickly following suit.

"As for all of us," Akahana said. "it seems like we're dismissed. The party had quite an abrupt ending, yes, but an ending nonetheless." she added, stern, like a true leader. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." she exited, leaving me, Riou and Kiyoshi behind after the 'couples' left, to their rooms, I presume.

"What?" the Custodian spat dryly. "Don't look at me like that, dumbass. I told you I'm not gonna suck your dick."

"A-And I told you I wouldn't tell you to do that..." I reply, uncomfortable and tense. "I'll be leaving. S-See you."

Riou glared at the jumpsuit-clad boy and crossed his arms. "Hey, don't talk to him like that, jackass." he sounded threatening, a tone of voice I didn't find comfort in hearing after what just happened.

We both went to our room.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT TIME**_

 **Location: Motel Room #1 (Tsukushi and Riou's Hut)**

I don't think I'd been that mad ever since finding the ruins behind the library. What I felt then was this twisted mixture of disgust, frustration, sadness, fear and fury that I simply couldn't put into a single word. "I can't freaking believe this!" I slam my body down onto Riou's mattress and lay face down on his pillow. "Everything was going so well! Why did Monokuma have to do this!?"

Riou comforted my muffled voice by sitting down next to my tense body, his weight making the bed drop in level noticeably, and he patted my shoulder to reassure me. "Tsukushi, breathe, please." his voice was worried and softer than usual, although the regular ruggedness of it hadn't been completely lost. "You don't believe that stupid bear, do you?! He's trying to fuck with us, make us hate each other."

"I... I know!" I flail around, two moist spots forming on the thin pillow below my eyes. "I don't want to believe it either, but I don't think Monokuma would lie! He hasn't up until now..."

"You... You actually think one of us is a traitor?" he asked, just to make sure, to which I nodded, burying my nose deeper. "I see. Well, you're the brains here, and if you think there's someone, then there might be someone." he conceded a bit more easily than I'd anticipated, but I wasn't in the mood to think about the reason why. "But don't you worry!"

I was startled by his calm demeanor, although when I turned to face him, his jaw was clenched and he was noticeably tense, his serenity present only in his voice. "Wh-What do you mean?" I asked. "You saw what happened last time... Asuyo... and Yuki too. Th-They're dead now!"

I hadn't remembered it for a while. It was something I kept in the back of my head, and the information popped up in my brain every once in a while... but now it had, once again, sunk in fully. Two of my friends had taken their last breaths, and I would never see them again... and by the looks of things, more of my friends might bite the bullet and be sacrificed in this massacre of a game.

"I'll do it..." he whispered, his voice and his face lit up with a deep resolve. "No matter who this traitor is... I'll protect you from them... I swear it to you. I won't let them harm you, Tsukushi... I won't let anyone die!" he gripped my shoulder tighter and bent his neck, so his chin was resting on his pectoral muscles. "I... I promise you."

"Riou...?" I was confused by his sudden promise, but smiled sadly. "Don't be stupid... You can't trust me... What if I'm the traitor?"

His eyes shot open for a second and he looked at me with surprise, but he quickly shook his head and took a deep breath. "I know you're not."

"How?"

"I just do." he simply replied. "I trust you, Tsukushi. I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this city... and I care about you more than I care for all the others. I'm not gonna fail again. I'll protect you, I swear!" he kept repeating things of this nature for a solid minute, making me blush both because I was honored to have him care so deeply for me - a person he'd known for no longer than two weeks by now - and because I simply didn't know how to react.

With every word he said, I could feel a warm smile coming over me, and a warm feeling of trust in my chest arose. Riou might look like another brainless bodybuilder, but truth is... he's really caring and sweet when he wants to. It's a side I'd never noticed in him, or at the very least never on this big of a scale.

"Th-Thanks." I thank him, a bit flustered. Suddenly, I felt something hard in front of me, and quickly that feeling spread throughout my entire upper body. "R-Riou?" I reluctantly hugged him back, being left in his arms for a while longer.

 _This feels nice._

 _It feels... warm. And cozy._

 _It feels... familiar._

 _It feels like coming home._

"U-U-Uh... D-Don't you want to walk around? You didn't get your afternoon jog today because of the party!" I remember him, and he loosens his grip on me before letting go fully. "I can come with you, of course."

"That sounds more like it!" Riou cheered. "Maybe a good sweat is all we need to get our mind off of things! Get dressed!" And with a big Riou-esque smile, the Boxer got up and stretched before walking over to the bathroom and throwing me a pair of shorts.

"I have mine, you know?" I reminded him, to which he simply shrugged and shook it off.

"Yeah, but you use it to sleep, don't you? Can't get sweat all over them, huh?" he grinned. "Take these, now. And if you ever feel like wearing my shorts, go for it."

I chuckle and thank him, clutching the gray shorts in my hand while glancing at the other pair of them I held on the railing of my bed.

"How do our waists even have the same size?" I thought to myself. It almost seemed like that was my biggest issue.

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Anghern Art Gallery**

I arrived at the party site early in the morning to help with cleaning the mess we made the afternoon before, although I was clearly not the first to get that same idea. "Akahana?" my voice spoke for itself, almost as it wasn't usual to find her around town - which it really wasn't. Normally, I wouldn't see her around.

"Yes, that is my name. Good morning." she greeted me, even though I couldn't quite put my finger on whether she was polite or rudely dismissive. Truth be told, I'd rather keep my eyes on the first option - the second one was more probable, given her stern and leaderly posture, but after Riou took so much time in making me feel happy again, I didn't want to throw it all to waste.

"Morning." I reply simply. "You're here to clean?"

She stopped in her tracks, an empty tray with the cups we brought from the huts orderly maintained and raised an eyebrow. "Take a guess." she sassed. "And while you're at it, take a guess on what you should be doing. Standing around and letting a girl do all the hard work is hardly unbecoming of a man like you."

"Ah, the sweet scent of sarcasm in the morning." I retorted. "Beats any breakfast, doesn't it?"

The Prosecutorial Attorney smiled slightly and went back to her self-assigned duties, counting on my aid. "I'd say so."

"You're all alone?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"Are you suggesting Frances is hiding in the closet?" she sassed back once again, shooting down any attempt of mine to converse. "If you aren't, then please elucidate me on where you think all the others are."

"No need to be so passive-agressive, jeez." I chuckle, my cheeriness relatively unfazed. She shook her head and gestured to the mess with her hand, making me shake my head and get to work alongside her.

* * *

 _Hang out with Akahana?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Are you always this sarcastically bitchy and I didn't notice?

 **Akahana:** Who knows, really.

 **Tsukushi:** I think we should really talk to Kiyoshi or something...

 **Tsukushi:** He's the SHSL Custodian, you know? He'll be instrumental to us if you plan on cleaning up.

 **Akahana:** How dependable you are, huh, Hananari?

 **Akahana:** If only you spoke less and scrubbed a bit more, maybe there won't be a need for help.

 **Akahana:** You should really start becoming more independent.

 **Tsukushi:** Let me guess... just like you?

 **Akahana:** I am, by no means, telling you to be like me.

 **Akahana:** Every person is different. We, in fact, are polar opposites.

 **Akahana:** I am a cold, stern, analytical girl who imprisons criminals.

 **Tsukushi:** And I am a more laid-back, warm, friendly boy who defends innocent people.

 **Akahana:** Innocent, is it?

 **Tsukushi:** Believing your client is at the heart of any lawyer worth their badge. That's my agency's motto.

 **Akahana:** The Hananari Law Offices. Run by your mother, Natane Hananari, am I wrong?

 **Tsukushi:** You know her?

 **Akahana:** I'm a prosecutor, and as such I like to know my opponents well.

 **Akahana:** I crossed swords in court with your mother during a theft trial last year.

 **Akahana:** Of course, I came out on top. Your mother was one of the fiercest competition I'd been given in ages, though.

 **Tsukushi:** So you know my mother.

 **Akahana:** Which also lets me infer you are depending on her to do things you can't...

 **Akahana:** ...instead of learning them on your own and growing as an attorney.

 **Tsukushi:** H-Hey, when did this become an evaluation? I didn't ask for your opinion on how I do my job.

 **Tsukushi:** I've been going through trials with very few hardships and I've been given the title of SHSL Defense Attorney.

 **Tsukushi:** So... just knock it off. There's no shame in having people to count on.

 **Akahana:** Maybe so. But one day, all people you count on might turn on you and you'll be alone.

 **Akahana:** My mother and father aren't around to babysit me anymore, Tsukushi. Wrap your head around that.

 **Tsukushi:** I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back old wounds.

 **Akahana:** Typical, coming from a foolish, soft lawyer... You're a disgrace to your profession.

 **Tsukushi:** Woah there, what's all this about!? Why're you attacking me all of a sudden?

 **Akahana:** Did I hit a soft spot? Heh, pathetic. I hope no one at my lawfirm has the displeasure of facing you in court.

 **Tsukushi:** _W-Why's she being so mean? It came out of nowhere... she wasn't like this yesterday at the party._

 **Tsukushi:** _Is this... the real Akahana Nakajima?_

 **Tsukushi:** If I'm as useless as you say I am then, I don't think you'll need me around. See you later, have fun.

 **Akahana:** Later.

 **Tsukushi:** _Tch... not even an apology or anything. This girl really is cold-hearted, deep down_.

* * *

 **Akahana Nakajima**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Contrary to what I thought after how calm and leaderly she's been for the past few days, helping us cope with all the recent happenings, spending actual one-on-one time with Akahana, the Prosecutor, seemed to be unpleasant at best and disgracefully obnoxious at worst. She seemed like a fully different person when my talent and job are involved in the conversation, although she doesn't seem to mind my personality on a normal individual. I noticed she has her own lawfirm, making her a prosecutor independent from the district's prosecutorial offices. She's also apparently an orphan.

* * *

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Liternature**

"Helloooo...?" my voice bounced back to me in the seemingly empty halls of the library, a thin layer of dust hovering over the floor and quickly spreading to higher grounds, making me fret for my own allergies. "Blackjaaaaack..." I called, entering the musty room and looking around for the Information Broker. A stray table was in the middle of the hallway, between two bookshelves, and two chairs stood on each side of it, almost like a meeting was supposed to occur.

Suddenly a chill went up my spine and I felt frozen. Looking around for the source of the breeze, I noticed the library door, closed behind me.

"B-Blackjack, is th-that you?" I stutter nervously, my previous positivity shaken by my encounter with the Prosecutorial Attorney that morning. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." I joke, trying to lighten the mood for my sake.

Silence.

Absolute silence.

A new sound made me snap back and look at the table, where there was now a sitting girl, sunglasses hanging from the front of her collar. "Welcome, Mister Hananari."

"Wh-What was all this SHSL Ninja crap?" I ask, visibly surprised at Blackjack's spying and stealth maneuver skills.

"As an Information Broker, it is only natural I know how to silently get around. It's all in the job description." she explained camly and gestured to the seat in front of her with her right hand. "Have a seat. We must talk."

"O-Ok?" I reply hesitantly and take a seat. In front of me, the green-eyed girl intertwined her fingers, resting her elbows on the table.

* * *

 _Hang out with Blackjack?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Blackjack:** As an Information Broker, it is my duty to discover what shady dealings are occuring around me.

 **Blackjack:** And as such, I don't think I need to specify why I called you here, Mister Hananari.

 **Tsukushi:** Y-Yesterday's motive?

 **Blackjack:** Indeed. That is the case. Now then... why do you suppose I called you here?

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe you wanted my lawyer's insights...? To help you gather evidence as to who is the mole?

 **Blackjack:** Interesting... so you do believe there is a mole. A traitor among us, yes?

 **Blackjack:** However, your talent is not why I messaged you to meet me here in the library.

 **Blackjack:** Have another guess.

 **Tsukushi:** _N-No... It can't be._

 **Tsukushi:** You've found out who it is!?

 **Blackjack:** I have a guess. You are that guess.

 **Blackjack:** I suspect you of being the villain among our group.

 **Tsukushi:** Wait... what...!? What the hell, why!?

 **Blackjack:** Evidence A, your calm demeanor and sociability to everyone.

 **Blackjack:** What other reason would you have to gain people's trust, other than to use it to murder someone later and evoke the sympathy of others to escape the class trial unscathed?

 **Tsukushi:** I... I just want to make friends, Blackjack... and I've been anything but calm the past few days! I just don't want to show it too much.

 **Blackjack:** Unlikely. Evidence B, that same social status and trust would make you an ideal way of making a bridge between Monokuma and us. A perfect way to feed information to the mastermind.

 **Tsukushi:** J-Just friends, Blackjack! What is it with people and bothering me today!? I'm not the mole!

 **Blackjack:** Very unlikely. Evidence C, your current stress. What do you have to hide that will make you as stressed as you are now?

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, I don't know, maybe being falsely accused! Knock it off with this interrogation.

 **Blackjack:** Ridiculous. Evidence D, my invitation. You had no qualms in meeting me, although I might be the traitor and end up killing you.

 **Tsukushi:** You know what!? Good point! If anything, the SHSL Information Broker would be the best way to give Monokuma any intel!

 **Tsukushi:** So why don't you suspect yourself?

 **Blackjack:** Preposterous. I am merely an observer. In fact, ever since I started training my skills, I simply sold my neighbourhood's observable secrets.

 **Blackjack:** Any information I could feed to Monokuma would be strictly what he could see through his omniscient powers.

 **Blackjack:** My lack of social interaction would mean that I would be useless to him. That makes me an unlikely subject.

 **Tsukushi:** You could be lying for all I know! Cough up some proof that you're not the traitor.

 **Blackjack:** The traitor is the most likely to kill, in fear of having his or her identity revealed... if I was the traitor, I'd have made my plan beforehand and killed you already. By now, I'd be proceeding with evidence forgery and elimination.

 **Tsukushi:** D-Don't talk about killing me that nonchalantly... please.

 **Blackjack:** You did ask for it, Mister Hananari. Now, confess, or I'll have you face dire consequences.

 **Tsukushi:** I'm not confessing to things I didn't do! I am not the traitor. Get me through a lie detector.

 **Blackjack:** Impossible. There is no such equipment in Verdant Views as far as our searches tell us.

 **Blackjack:** Or do you know of a secret room filled with such technology?!

 **Tsukushi:** S-Stop it with the paranoia! I'm not... I'm not the mole, jeez.

 **Blackjack:** Hm... even after all the evidence and arguments I presented, you still deny my allegations.

 **Blackjack:** This is enough to shake my theory... you do not seem to be lying.

 **Blackjack:** Very well... you're dismissed.

 **Tsukushi:** Th-That's it...? You're just gonna leave now?

 **Blackjack:** I must resume my investigation at once... my next suspect seems to be a fan-favourite.

 **Tsukushi:** Shizuka?

 **Blackjack:** Don't mention Mister Matsuoka's first name, if possible. It is the name of my late mother.

 **Tsukushi:** _Nice going, Tsukushi. Two girls with dead parents and you managed to piss both off in the same day!_

 **Tsukushi:** _Ack! Insensitive, much..._

 **Tsukushi:** I had no idea. Forgive me.

 **Tsukushi:** I'll be leaving now... if you need anything, ask.

 **Blackjack:** Mister Hananari?

 **Tsukushi:** Hm? What is it?

 **Blackjack:** I apologize for how intrusive I was during this questioning.

 **Tsukushi:** Don't mention it, I guess.

* * *

 **Blackjack 21?**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

She texted me so I'd come to Liternature and meet her so she could tell me a few details about a new party that we'd host eventually, to make up for Monokuma's interruption yesterday afternoon, but it was all a ruse to accuse me of being the mole. For all it was, she did a pretty thorough investigation, but was quick to back down on her theories after a couple of minutes of my rebuttals, and eventually passed onto Shizuka. She slipped in a couple personal details about her too: her mother passed away some time ago, and she got her jumpstart in information broking by selling neighbourhood secrets and gossips locally. She considers herself more of an observer than a speaker or listener.

* * *

"Helloooooo!?" a female voice echoed in the room. "Baabe, are you around here?"

 _Babe?_ I thought immediately, remembering what Frances had confided in a couple days earlier.

 _You interested in her? Romantically speaking.  
I-Is it that obvious!? Oh, god, I hope not... I thought you'd only see us as good friends..._

 _I don't know if she feels the same!_

Sounds like someone hit the jackpot.

"O-Oh!" she gasped when she found me and the Information Broker, the former of which was already leaving. "Tsukushi! Hello there!" she chirped.

"Hey Frances" I smiled slyly. "Did you just call me _'babe'_?" I add a question cheekily, flustering her.

She scratched the back of her head and Blackjack hit the table in a sudden panic. "You must have misheard!" she blurted out, her normally clean composure broken. "I, for one, heard nothing of the sort!"

"Is that so?" I smirked and winked at Frances, to which she simply nodded with a great grin on her face - the likes of which I had yet to see inside these blasted walls. "Well then, I'll leave you two to your 'friends' stuff." I emphasize and air-quote the 'friends', giving a clear air of sarcasm to it. "Congratulations, you two." I added, earning a thank you from the Tapdancer, and left the room.

 _Now if only I was that lucky._

 _No, no, no. This isn't the time to be thinking about getting a boyfriend._

 _Siiigh... I'm pooped. Time to go back to the motel._

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter! Next chapter will be quite special, if I do say so myself. Any guesses as to why? I hope you're enjoying the few ships that are peeking their heads out... let's just hope they live happily ever after (or not).**

 **QOTC: If you're not avoiding spoilers for the New Danganronpa V3 game, which character has you most interested? Mine are Tsumugi, Tenko and Ryoma!**

 **See you next chapter! Don't forget to review so I know what you think about this second act so far and until next time... Yamazaki out!**


	18. Chapter 2-6: Bull's Eye

Review replies!

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _A murder chapter, hm? Riou and Tsukushi are quickly rising to be a cool (b)romance in my eyes, which only makes me wanna kill_ one _of them off all the more... bringing despair is what I do, after all. Ahh, anyway, thanks a lot for the review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Poor Tsukushi really didn't deserve Akahana and Blackjack's semi-bullying, but apparently they both had their reasons so what can you do, really? Riou and Tsukushi are a cute pair - although Frances and Blackjack are the couple to talk about for the moment... some other couples are sure to peek their heads out eventually though. Thank you for your review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _The 'special chapter' being a murder guess seems to be a fan-favourite, I see. It was my intention for the Verdant Views arc to be a bit heavier than the lukewarm Valley Views arc, with the first execution and trial done with, so I'm glad you noticed! Your DRV3 comments were also interesting - god bless the memes surrounding these guys. Thanks so much for reviewing!_

 **Crimson Spider Lil** **y** **:** _Although your 'might not be the traitor' list has good reasoning behind it, unexpected twists and turns come from everywhere in this hectic city so you have to be on your toes! You don't think I'd kill Blackjack or Frances before giving this couple proper development, do you? As always, thanks for your reviews!_

* * *

 **ACT 2:** ** _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 6: Bull's Eye**

* * *

 _ **EARLY AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Motel Entrance**

"Did anyone find him!?" Kikyo was noticeably worried about the recently-missing boy who we had been searching for the entire duration of the day. Everyone fell silent. "We checked _every_ single building in this sector, _as well_ as every nook and cranny of the city center and came up empty-handed!?" she asked, frustrated by the lack of results.

Yatarou patted her shoulder. "Calm down. He couldn't have gone far. We probably just missed him..." he comforted. "There's no way for us to leave the city unless we go with Monokuma's graduation system..."

"Don't even insinuate that!" Frances was very defensive of Yatarou's implicit suggestion. "A-Asuyo's case was special! Shizuka is just wandering around! After all that stuff we told him two weeks ago at the party, I'd hide from us too!" she protested, her voice cracking from anxiety.

"Frances, please, calm down." Blackjack held the Tapdancer tighter in her arms and delivered a quick peck on the back of her head. "She has a point." she added calmly. "Mister Matsuoka is capable of such a tactic. He hasn't been the most cooperative ever since we got to Verdant Views."

The group was forced to agree. "But Yuzuru told us he was gone..." Akahana reminded. "And she mentioned her door's lock was also broken."

"B-Broken?" Chigusa's heart skipped a beat - that much was obvious.

 _Wait... where-_

"Someone broke into Shizuka and Yuzuru's _dormitorio_?" Maruko was visibly surprised by Akahana's statement.

 _I could've sworn she..._

"O-Oh, right." Akahana was startled by the two girls' ignorance and excused herself. "I forgot to tell you two about that, since you arrived late in the morning. It seems like you've been given the briefing nonetheless."

"I guess..." Yori tilted his head. "But that doesn't help us."

 _Where is-_

"The most mathematically sound conclusion would be that Shizuka simply doesn't want to be found." Eita swiftly calculated the probabilities of all possible outcomes and provided us with the 'mathematically correct' one, as he usually does in stressful situations.

"Don't need no math to figure that shit out, dude." Kiyoshi rolled his eyes and threw his neck backwards with an annoyed groan. "When're we giving up? I want to go to sleep!" the Custodian tapped his foot, hurrying the conversation. "We didn't find him, and we didn't find anything else! So why the fuck are we still here?"

 _Sh-She's g-gone too?!_

"I found something!" Riou boasted with a chest filled with pride. "Well... Tsukushi and I never searched the shooting range for him. It was locked."

"Wh-Where's Yuzuru!?" I blurted out, ignoring Riou's observation. "Sh-She's not here!"

Everyone looked around in a frenzied panic and confirmed my surprise. "Wh-What!? Where is she?" Frances panicked.

"She was with Frances and I while we searched the motel." Blackjack's posture was ladylike and composed as per usual, but her voice contrasted it with a myriad of different feelings such as confusion and worry, mixed with other equally-negative ones. "And also during breakfast."

"A-And where is she now!?" Yatarou mimicked my panic and worry, but no answers arose.

Kikyo blurted out an idea that, amidst the various yelps of information, got lost in translation. " _Qué_ , Herr Namikaze!?"

"The shoe tin grains?" Kiyoshi raised his eyebrows in confusion and eventually dismissed her suggestion as temporary madness of Shizuka and Yuzuru's disappearances.

"The shooting range, you idiot!" she repeated, earning a furrowed brow from the bored, but non-apologetic, Custodian. "Y-You said it was locked, right!? Then let's search there!"

Riou tilted his head. "But it's locked!"

"You know you're wrong when biceps brain here can point out your mistakes..." Kiyoshi made another rude remark at the young Boxer, who struggled to not stick his entire fist into his nose.

He growled. "Wh-Why you little...!" he clenched his fist.

"Guys!" I attract everyone's attention. "Let's just check it out, alright!? No harm done!"

"Yes, that'd be quite the plan." Yori complimented, but resented his disability as a new complication showed itself. "But as I am sure you remember, blind people such as myself are not the best at running. So I cannot 'hurry' there, as it were."

Propelled by sudden adrenaline and sheer panic, Riou flexed his arms and suddenly picked the Magician up, dropping his hat in the process. "Problem solved! Let's go."

"Wh-What is happening!? Riou, is this you!?" Yori broke his polite character and flailed around in panic, groping his carrier in order to identify him. He was unable to complain any further before they were both out the door, simply leaving the young leader of the Cirque des Fleurs to only shout about his lost hat.

"I'll bring it, don't worry!" Frances yelled at the running duo, picking up the top hat with one hand and her girlfriend with the other and sprinting away. "Come on, guys, no time to lose!"

* * *

 _ **AFTERNOON**_

 **Location: Shooting Range**

And so, we, half-unknowingly, ran off towards a true nightmare. The second nightmare we'd been greeted by since setting foot in this accursed city. Riou and Yori had only set foot in the shooting range when that stupid announcement confirmed all the thoughts I refused to believe in.

 _ **A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!**  
 **AFTER THE DESIGNATED INVESTIGATION TIME, THE CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN!**_

"F-Fuck! No!" Riou's voice was the only thing I heard between the body discovery announcement and entering the now-unlocked range. And as footprints trickled into the room, a multitude of screaming, high and low, started taking over our voices and left our throats of their own accord.

Behind the glass pane that divided the shooting gallery and the targets area, was a sight I couldn't handle. Her legs were stretched, but awkwardly limping as tears of blood dripped down her wrists and ankles, coming from arrows that were sticking out of them and into the target, pinning her onto it like she'd been crucified, forming a grotesque image. Her eyes were dead and lifeless, and her jaw wide open. And so, for the second time, it sunk in. Someone had died.

 _ **Yuzuru Kanzaki** , the Super High School Level Assassin, was hanging. Dead._

* * *

" _N-NON_! Herr Kanzaki! Herr Kanzaki!" Maruko's screams kept getting louder and louder with every time she called to the clearly dead Assassin in front of us, and the atmosphere of despair and fear had settled in among us once more. The frail Gardener had crumpled to the floor, eyes wide and she quickly turned around to face the wall, grasping at her stomach.

Yori was now safely on the floor, and although he couldn't see the bizarre imagery we'd been presented, he shared our tension. "Did something happen to Yuzuru!? Please, someone!"

"Y-Yori-" Frances cut herself off and just stood in silence, leaving a heavy quietness in the air.

Eventually, Riou started punching the glass and broke a hold through it. A few sprinted towards the Assassin's body in desperation, scraping themselves on the broken shards of glass on the floor. "A-AAAAAGH!" Riou whisked off the blood off his hand, groaning in pain as a shard was thrown onto the ground by force.

"She's dead." Akahana stated matter-of-factly, although there's was some weight to be heard in her voice.

"N-Not again..." I whimper. "This can't be happening..."

"Is everything okay over there?" Kiyoshi shouted from the other side of the range.

I reluctantly touched Yuzuru's pale face and felt cold... the type of cold I could only find in the deepest darkness. I felt death.

"I-Is it like... l-last time...?" Kikyo hesitantly asked. We looked at one another and glances of distrust were being thrown around like arrows in a shooting range. And the voice I wanted to hear the least was the one who spoke up.

"Duuuuuh!" a screechy robotic voice mocked the Hairstylist. "Right you are! Same premises, same rule, same conclusion! One of you guys killed this girl... and not only that, you killed a SHSL Assassin, wasn't it? So props to you, blackened, wherever you might be!"

"M-Monokuma!" Yori flinched as he heard the bear's voice. "I-Is Yuzuru truly not alive anymore...?"

"Come on, you guys, it's not _that_ difficult to wrap your heads around the second time!" the bear cackled. "Yeah, what's-her-face is dead! Lame ass assassin, if you ask me, but hey, maybe Hope's Peak just doesn't care!"

Silence ensued, as I'd grown accostumed to. I looked at the body in front of me, lines of red scrolling down her legs, copying the circles behind Yuzuru... "What now?"

"I can't believe it!" Monokuma rolled his eyes and facepalmed. "You don't know!? It's the same old, same old, captain steroids!"

"You surely don't mean..." Yori couldn't finish his sentence, but Eita was quick to complete it.

"It's time for us to investigate this homicide and try to finger the murderer."

Monokuma cheered with fake enthusiasm. "Sounds like we have someone smart among this group! Although... fingering the murderer would be a no-no! We must keep this Mutual Killing Game kid-friendly!" he jested lewdly. "Now, get to it, kids! I don't have all day, and more importantly... neither do you! Investigation time is ticking, so take your Monokuma Files and scram! Shoo!" he concluded before seeping into the grass fields.

"D-Do we have to do this again?" I ask, with a defeated sigh. "I... I don't want to do this anymore."

"Me either... I wanna sleep." Kiyoshi's statement was, as per usual, ignore.

Akahana tried to contain her laughter but was unable to, and a stray puff of air flew from her nose as a sly smile drew itself on her face, covering her cheeks. "What's so funny!?" Yatarou confronted the Prosecuting Attorney with a furrowed brow and stomped the grass below him.

"I find it amusing that Tsukushi's resolve to find the mastermind and leave this city was so easily swayed. I thought he was serious, but I was sorely mistaken, it seems." she insulted.

I did promise to find the mastermind's identity... and to stop this sick game for once. "I meant it."

"Huh?" she was startled by my response.

"You don't know me all that well, but let me tell you. Tsukushi Hananari very rarely backs off from a challenge, especially when it involves court procedures and people that are close to him. So, Akahana... game on."

"Let us begin." Akahana stated nonchalantly. "Everyone, I am sorry to make you do this again, but alas, it must be done. It is time to investigate!"

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION: START!**

* * *

 _ **Monokuma File #2**_

 _The victim's wrists and ankles were viciously pierced by arrows in the shooting range, inflicting bleeding wounds. Time of Death: approximately 11h45am. In addition, there were traces of leftover blood found in her throat and mouth._

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MONOKUMA FILE #2**

After perusing the file Monokuma provided us with, I straightened my back and took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally for what's to come. "Okay then... let's do this." I psych myself up and give two quick pats on the cheeks, waking up to the situation we had - again - found ourselves in.

"First of all, I'd like to make one thing very clear." Akahana was talking loudly enough for the gathered people to hear, but her tone was absent, like she was talking to herself. "Monokuma, would you please come here?" she called.

"Ya called?" the bear appeared between Kikyo and Yatarou making both jump away from the plushie. "What do you want to 'make clear' exactly? I'm not telling you any information on the murder, dumbasses!"

Akahana simply shrugged and faced the bear, kneeling down to be around his eye-level. "Please explain two things to me. Firstly, the body discovery announcement."

"What of it? Three participants find a body and bam, announcement, everyone despairs, investigation, trial, death. Is that such a complicated system that you don't understand!? I thought I explained myself just fine in the beggining..."

Is that so? Riou and Yori were the only ones to find the body before the alarm went off...

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT**

"And the second thing." Akahana ignored Monokuma's insult and proceeded to the heart of the matter. "Shizuka, as you know, isn't among us."

Monokuma faked surprise with a metallic gasp and raised his stubby paws up in the air. "Whaaaat!? How suspicious! What does that have to do with me, though?"

"How will the trial proceed without him?" I ask, and Akahana simply exhaled with an annoyed expression. Sounds like I hit the nail on the head.

"You want to know what has to happen before a class trial?" Monokuma sighed in annoyance and proceeded to a succint explanation. "You don't need rocket science to understand. A dead body is found, then investigation ensues, and finally, all of the city's survivors get on the elevator below Central Views's sundial and boom, you know the rest."

"For someone who wasn't too keen on helping us solve this..." Kikyo noticed. "...you sure provided us with all the info we needed. What are you up to?"

"Upupu!" Monokuma voiced a strange laughter. "You're too dumb to understand them yourselves so... what can I do? Class trials are really important, you know. Can't have you assholes simply _not_ understanding stuff. Now I'm out! Leave me alone!"

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: CLASS TRIAL REQUIREMENTS**

Before Monokuma even had the chance to disappear through the usual non-sensical means, Akahana had her back turned to him and was fully dismissing him without so much as a 'thank you' for providing useful information to her. Although, thinking more about it, maybe thanking the person who shoved us here and made all this killing start isn't worthy of being thanked... I'd assume so, at least.

"Wake up!" Riou shook me and woke me from my thoughful daze. "Everyone's off investigating, Tsukushi... go and join them, this's gonna be a tough evening."

"Tell me about it..." I sigh, and face Yuzuru's body one final time. "I think I'll stay here and investigate the range..."

"Kiyo and I'll stand guard... like last time." he commented grimly and went to stand next to the target, arms crossed and a sad expression on his face that simply broke my heart. Out of all of the frowns I saw around me, Riou's tugged at me the most, probably because I knew how strongly he felt about protecting us... he must feel like a failure right about now. "Y-You can't just stand there... go on, I'll be fine over here." he dismissed me with a sad smile and I nodded hesitantly.

Our lives are on the line. I'll just have to comfort Riou later.

I approached Akahana, that was investigating the body together with Riou who, unlike Kiyoshi, was actually making an effort. "Anything out of the ordinary?" I ask.

"Yuzuru was propped up with arrows from this very shooting range, it seems." she noticed, examining the arrows that were grotesquely sticking out of her arms and legs, which apparently beared the Monokuma symbol on them, like all other apparel in the building.

"She bled to death after being crucified here then...?" Riou intervened with a theory, but Akahana didn't seem to keen on accepting it.

I noticed what I believed to be the contradiction in his claim, and beat the Prosecutor to the punch in correcting him. "That would be difficult. There's little to no blood around her wounds..."

"While that is weird," Akahana rudely objected to my claim. "it's obvious that it is the cause of death. The excess blood simply needed to be cleaned."

"Another clean freak on our hands... it's just like last time." Kiyoshi commented on the side. "Don't go pinning this on me based on that, though. Pinning this chick onto a target makes for hard work."

I raise my eyebrow at Kiyo's defensive posture but shake it off nonetheless. He's just being the lazy jackass we've come to know and- well, know.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: ARROW WOUNDS**

Akahana's feminine hands were brought closer to the victim's waist, a finger wrapping around the hem of her clothes in an instant as a quick motion began undressing the hanging girl. "H-H-Hey! Akahana, what gives!?"

"Y-You're undressing the killer pipsqueak!?" Riou covered his mouth and gagged. "Th-That's messed up!" he stuttered.

"Look away." she simply stated, peeking behind and beneath the fabric, searching for any anomalies. "Hm, interesting."

I tilted my head. She couldn't possibly have found something of note in her... lady purse, right? "Wh-What's so interesting there?"

"Come and take a look, if you're that curious."

"Th-That's hardly unbecoming of a gentleman like Tsukushi!" Riou complimented and defended me in a single statement, making Akahana simply roll her eyes. "I-I'll check."

Kiyoshi snickered in the distance. "Heh, pervert."

With a groan, the Boxer ignored Kiyo's badgering and knelt in front of the Assassin, looking her in the face with an apologetic look. Mustering up the courage, he looked beneath her top and pants and widened his eyes. "W-Wow."

"How is it, how is it!?" Whether this excitement was Kiyoshi's curiosity speaking louder than his will to embarass Riou or the other way around was completely lost on me. "Would you do her if she wasn't all dead and shit!?" he questioned the muscular, taller boy rather disgustingly.

"There're bruises everywhere..." Riou's answer disappointed the Custodian who went back to looking at the body uninterested. "Like dark, dark blotches all over her body... especially on her belly."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: BRUISES ON BODY**

"Bruises?" I ask. "Why?"

Akahana stood up and scratched her chin. "She might have been bludgeoned as well as shot with arrows."

"Why would someone do that!?" I ask the Prosecutor, half looking for her insight and half looking for an explanation as to who could be as vicious as that.

"All will be made clear soon enough. We haven't the time to discuss theories, Tsukushi Hananari, so stop pestering me." she spat. "In fact, I'd be much obliged if you let the body investigation to Riou, Kiyoshi and myself. Leave."

I staggered back a bit but eventually gave in to her request, after an assertive nod from Riou. If anything, I can trust him to not let any funny business occur.

Now... where to go next?

"Hey, Tsukushi, can you come over here for a minute?" Yatarou called me to the enclosed part of the shooting range, on the other side of the glass pane. He gestured to a small cord stuck on the side of it, that began at the glass pane, and went to the targets side before swirling back to the entrance. It cut off soon after it. "Do you know what this is?"

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: SHOOTING RANGE'S GLASS PANE**

"No idea." I answer truthfully, scratching my arm. "I didn't even notice that... do you think it's been brought here by the murderer?"

Yatarou looked at the cord thoughtfully and snapped a shot of it. "Might as well have it as evidence." he commented, checking the picture he took to assure that it was not blurry. "How was stuff on the other side?"

"Pretty grim, as you'd expect." I said sadly. "It's really grinding my gears to think that one of us could to something so brutal to poor Yuzuru."

"Guys, Maruko and I found something!" Kikyo had a clipboard on her right arm, ruffling her kimono's sleeve. "Well..." she stopped herself. "we didn't find it... which is weird."

"Huh?" Yatarou and I interjected at the same time, before I added. "You lost me, what did you say?"

Kikyo apologized for the messy phrasing and repeated herself. "This clipboard was behind the door. Maruko said it's an inventory of all items in the storage room! But according to it, there're some missing items. A bundle of four arrows, a crossbow and a longbow."

I grimaced at the thought of where those arrows were stored in. "I believe the arrow's whereabouts aren't too difficult to know, right?" Yatarou muttered sadly. "However, the missing bows seem to be important to the case at hand, riiight? Do we have any clues as to where they are?"

"Um..." A tone of brown wood slightly different from the floor caught my attention and I was able to suggest a half-answer to Yatarou's query. "What's that on the floor there?" I pointed to the site and the three of us looked directly at the corner of the room.

"The longbow!" Kikyo asserted her discovery aloud, fetching it. "This makes only one crossbow missing." she said looking around before her attention was taken by something else again. "Huh? This bow is cracked near the middle... strange, the items around here are super durable! It must have been hit pretty hard."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MISSING CROSSBOW**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: CRACKED LONGBOW**

"I don't see anything else around..." I comment, and neither the Tour Guide nor the Hairstylist had any objections. "Do... Do you guys know anything else? Witness accounts are useful."

"This morning we were all mostly separated... to search for Shizuka." Yatarou noticed. "So alibis are hard to come by. Eita and I were searching the gallery, but I don't have any proof of it so... to hell with that."

Kikyo thought for a bit. "I think I can give Frances, Yori and myself an alibi. I saw them leaving the motel at around the time of death and going in the direction of the park. Ask them, if you want, I'm sure they'll corroborate."

"That gives us a little bit of leeway... I'll take Kikyo's alibi in, but for all we know you and Eita could be accomplices so..." I felt sad and frustrated at being forced to doubt Yatarou, who had been nothing but good to me since we arrived, but alas, it had to be done. "No offense, though."

"None taken!" Yatarou smiled sadly. "You're just doing your job."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: KIKYO'S ACCOUNT**

"Did you notice anything wrong with Yuzuru these past few days?" Kikyo asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Well... I spent some time with her last week before the party and... she seemed really down and such. She told me about how she didn't like being an Assassin, and she wasn't supposed to be here in the city, and she wasn't proud of the role she was playing in this ga- Oh... Oh my..."

"You don't think!?" Yatarou seemed to also notice the same detail as me. "She... Yuzuru was...!?"

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YUZURU'S F.T.E.**

Kikyo seemed lost, but didn't press us for any further information. Instead, the Hairstylist was put off by something else entirely. "Hey, Tsukushi. Can you tell me about your movements while searching for Shizuka? Namely, when you and Riou got to the range."

"Why the interest?" I ask, confused.

"Back at the motel... you guys said the range was locked, right? But when Riou and Yori went into the range, they went inside without any troubles!"

"That's weird... we swear it was locked when we came by! It was around noon... 12h15pm, I think. Riou tried to force it open, but it didn't work." I give her my truthful statement, recalling this morning's events.

Yatarou was confused by a small detail. "Riou tried to break in? The lock seemed fine to me, though... how could a guy his size not damage it?" he noticed, but it was eventually dismissed. We didn't have the time to theorize in full before the trial.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: SHOOTING RANGE DOOR**

I looked around the room one more time. "I don't think I'll find anything else in here... I want to check out Yuzuru's room at the motel."

"What about the other buildings?" Kikyo asked. "There might be some evidence hidden away in the library, the park... anywhere."

"Well, Eita and Yori went to the library, Maruko, Riou, Kiyo and Chigusa are here... Blackjack and Frances are back at the motel... Akahana left a while ago to search the motel too." Yatarou reminded me and Kikyo of everyone's whereabouts. Maybe questioning everyone wouldn't be a bad idea, but time escapes us quickly. The motel is my biggest worry right now.

"Let's pay the gallery a visit." Kikyo suggested to the International Tour Guide, who immediately agreed. "I'll see you later... down at the plaza." her expression stiffened beyond humanity - the notion that a second class trial and possible execution were approaching finally kicked in.

* * *

A heartfelt yet quick farewell later, I sprinted towards the motel, to find the three girls I expected to find there. Two out of the three, anyway.

"Tsukushi." Frances greeted me sadly and waved weakly. "Hi..." she sighed.

"Hello..." I greet back, exhausted both physically and mentally. The atmosphere here was much more tense, since I hadn't built bonds with the Information Broker nor the Tapdancer. At least not as strong as with Kikyo or Yatarou. Distrust filled the air, and there was a heavy despair looming above us. "Did... Did you guys find anything?"

Blackjack nodded, removing her sunglasses from her collar and putting them on. "Indeed we did, Mister Hananari." she commented, but fell silent shortly after.

"Well..." I insisted. "What was it?"

"The locks around here have all been broken into." she revealed. "As you know, Yuzuru and Shizuka's room has been forcibly unlocked last night. But there is a new development to this information... every single room's lock has been broken into."

"Wh-What!? Since when!?"

Frances intervened. "She didn't notice, so she wouldn't know. I don't know anything either! She was the one who noticed the locks were broken, I didn't even look at them."

"You, a murder-mystery fan, would gloss over the locks? Don't they usually provide clues in these situations?"

"I-I can't help it... I was shaken from all of this, don't talk about it." she dismissed me quickly, as she was visibly not psychologically capable of maintaining a conversation that involved murder-mysteries - at least not any more than the situation we were in.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MOTEL LOCKS**

"I want to ask you, Mister Hananari... what of your alibi?" Blackjack asked with a suspicious look - one that screamed 'I suspect you of murder'.

"It isn't too strong, I assume." I confess. Riou and I were so close we could easily be accomplices, so there's no way she'd believe an alibi regarding just the two of us. "Riou and I went over to the shooting range, but were unable to enter past 12h15. The door was, strangely, locked."

Frances nodded absentmindedly and looked at Blackjack. "I guess those two are out of the water, then?" she asked her recent girlfriend.

"While it is possible that the murder occured while Mister Ryielo and Mister Hananari were locked out of the range, we don't have solid proof of their alibi." she noticed, as I thought she would. "But I will take your statement into consideration during this evening's proceedings."

"As I expect you to." I nodded, before realizing I had more investigation to do. "As for your alibis?"

"We were searching for Shiz- uh, him..." Frances explained. "We were both here during that time, I think."

Blackjack was then reminded of this morning's predicament. "Mister Matsuoka is still nowhere to be found... how will the trial progress without his presence?"

"Akahana has that covered, I think." I mentioned her questions to Monokuma a few minutes ago and Blackjack seemed a bit more at ease. "It's still strange that he vanished without leaving any traces... you think he's around?"

"There is no way for us to leave this city for now, so I believe it to be true that he is still in here, somewhere." Frances theorized. "But it is weird. He seemed cool enough last night... well, he was silent and distant as always, but he was acting the usual."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: SHIZUKA'S DISAPPEARANCE**

Akahana left Yuzuru's room calmly with a ready expression on her face. Startled by my presence, she walked over to me with a sly smile. "The class trial is almost upon us, do you have anything else to investigate?" she asked

"I want to go over Yuzuru's room..." I raise an eyebrow at her slightly pushy tone, but shrug it off as the circumstances didn't let me have any doubts. "Did you find anything of importance?"

"A cupcake." she stated without any emotion.

"A... cupcake? From this morning?" I ask, remembering today's breakfast.

After Kikyo suggested a party - that eventually failed - Yatarou and I took it upon us to bring everyone together once again, so we scheduled a group breakfast for today. Frances and Blackjack baked the pastries again, Kiyoshi cleaned the motel entrance lobby where we ended up eating, all that good stuff. That's when we noticed Shizuka was missing.

"Why was her cupcake still there!? I thought she'd eaten it..." Frances said, disapponted. "And I worked so hard on baking one for each of us..."

Blackjack laced her fingers with the Tapdancer's and comforted her, rubbing circles on the back of it with her palm. "This is a good clue, though. You only baked one pastry for each of us, and only Yuzuru didn't eat hers... We now know Yuzuru didn't eat your cupcake, but the question remains... why?"

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: GROUP BREAKFAST**

"Maybe she doesn't like cupcakes?" Frances tried comforting herself as she smiled to the girl beside her, but her theory was interrupted by the speakers crackling to life and announcing the moment that was slowly but surely approaching.

 ** _DING DONG, DING DONG! INVESTIGATION TIME IS OVER, LOSERS!  
GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE SUNDIAL SO THE CLASS TRIAL CAN PROCEED!_**

* * *

 ** _LATE AFTERNOON_**

 **Location: Anghern Sundial**

We arrived at the central plaza, slowly trickling into the circular heart of Anghern. Both behind and in front of me was silence and sadness, footsteps coldly trodding away in the general direction of the sundial. The evening sun made it a nice shade, but no amount of beauty could save what had just happened. For the second time... there was a murder. And Monokuma made it clear to us...

It was one of the participants.

Just like Asuyo before us, someone killed Yuzuru Kanzaki and is trying to leave the city. But who could it be? And why? Last time, Asuyo had a... reasonable, although unjustifiable motive for murder. What could the traitor be plotting? What does he or she have to do with this?

"Hey, lawyer boy!" Monokuma warned. "Pay attention to your principal, if you please! Jeez... ungrateful brat."

"U-Ungrateful!?" I interjected, surprised and angry at his choice of words. "Like I have anything to be grateful to you for!" The bear was taken aback by my hostility, although he didn't make much of it. He just cackled demonically and pressed a button on a remote control he produced from somewhere behind him.

The sundial started rising, and rising. Until the elevator presented itself.

Akahana was the first to go in, her posture and overall aura unfazed, although there was a clear tension on her face. Yori and Eita followed close behind, although the Estimator's bulletproof emotionless mask remained unbroken, contrasting the gloomy Magician. Chigusa, Maruko, Frances, Blackjack, Yatarou, Riou, Kikyo and Kiyoshi eventually went inside, leaving me behind, catching the breeze with my sleeves. I entered the cold elevator and began our descent.

Looking around, the elevator seemed bare. Even with eleven other people, I felt this cold, lonely feeling of despair that didn't let go of my shivering spine, no matter how hopeful I was. And my brain wouldn't stop reminding me of _her._

Yuzuru's body hanging lonely on that target... She was the first person I met in this forsaken city, and started out making friends and being generally so nice to everyone. Then suddenly, she became a completely different person. After the first trial ended and Asuyo went on to be executed, it was like I didn't know the girl standing in front of me. But even so... Yuzuru had inner turmoil that she took to her grave. She didn't deserve that.

 _Ding._

And so, the curtain arose above a new Class Trial.

* * *

Second Class Trial _  
(SURVIVORS | **DEAD** | STATUS UNKNOWN)_

 _ **ASUYO UEMURA** | KIKYO NAMIKAZE | **YUKI BATORA** | RIOU RYIELO_  
 _MARUKO INUBARASHI | BLACKJACK 21? | TSUKUSHI HANANARI | SHIZUKA MATSUOKA_  
 _FRANCES BAISHOU | **YUZURU KANZAKI** | KIYOSHI IKEDA | EITA KUROGANE_  
 _AKAHANA NAKAJIMA | CHIGUSA TAKAGAWA | YATAROU NEKOMIRIN | YORI HANAMICHI_

* * *

 **A/N: And so, the second trial is about to commence! As usual for character deaths, I want to thank Lloyd's fics immensely for submitting Yuzuru as an OC for this story! I enjoyed writing her so much, and I believe her to be one of the most deep characters in this story, for reasons you'll find out about during and after the coming trial. Of course, I hope you keep reading, even after her untimely death, and keep enjoying this SYOC!**

 **As a bit of a warning, don't forget I'll cut off review replies for the remainder of Act 2, as I did with the trial and execution of the first act! Even so, I'd be delighted if you reviewed anyway, because I love reading your comments on the chapters!**

 **QOTC: Who do you think is the _traitor_ and why? **

**The next three or four chapters will be entirely focused on the trial, as expected, and I hope you're as excited as I am for the twists and turns this murder has to offer! I'll see you in a few days for the beggining of Class Trial #2. Also... Happy (late) Holidays everyone! And I hope you have a great 2017! (Think of Yuzuru's death as the christmas gift you probably didn't want.)**

 **Until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	19. Chapter 2-TB: Truth Bullets

**A/N: As with last time, this chapter is solely focused on Truth Bullets and all their details, and is for you to use during all of Monokuma's Trial Activities, so you can play along while you read and try to solve this murder yourself - albeit with Tsukushi's guiding hand sometimes. Remember there are still Solo Bullets in this case, and they'll be playing their parts eventually!**

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 6.5: Truth Bullets**

* * *

 **REVIEWING TRUTH BULLETS...**

 **1\. Monokuma File #2:** Yuzuru's ankles and wrists were pierced by arrows, resulting in the wounds we saw in the body. Time of death was approximately 11h45am. There were also traces of blood left over in her mouth and her throat.

 **2.** **Body Discovery Announcement:** As rule #7 of the Killing Game states, a Body Discovery Announcement sounds off every time three people discover a corpse.

 **3\. Class Trial Requirements:** To have a class trial, you need a dead body and a certain time of investigation. After the fact, every participant that is alive within the walls is forced to take part in the trial.

 **4\. Arrow Wounds:** The wounds in her arms and legs. Strangely, although being deep enough to pin her onto the target, the wounds have less blood around them than expected.

 **5\. Bruises on Body:** There're dark blotches all around Yuzuru's body, especially around her stomach area. Was she bludgeoned somehow?

 **6\. Shooting Range's Glass Pane:** A tall glass pane with three holes to shoot through, although they're not nearly big enough for a teenager to slip through, making it impossible to go to the targets side of the range. There's a bit of cord stuck on the side of it.

 **7\. Missing Crossbow:** There's a crossbow missing from the storage room, according to the room's inventory list.

 **8\. Cracked Longbow:** A longbow that was thrown on the floor of the shooting range, to the side. Despite being very durable, like all the tools in the building, the longbow had a crack in the middle and was nearly broken in half.

 **9\. Kikyo's Account:** Frances and Yori left the shooting range at around the time of death, making for their alibi as well as Kikyo's.

 **10\. Yuzuru's F.T.E.:** Yuzuru seemed really down in the dumps for the past few days. She looked like she was having an identity crisis and disliked the role given to her in this game. Was that role being an Assassin or...?

 **11\. Shooting Range Door:** The metal door to the shooting range. Riou and I tried to break into it at around 12h15pm, since it was locked. However, even though Riou tried to bust in forcefully, the lock is perfectly fine.

 **12\. Motel Locks:** Yuzuru mentioned her room was broken into sometime during the morning, right before breakfast. Further analysis revealed that every single motel room door had a broken lock.

 **13\. Shizuka's Disappearance:** Shizuka discovered the morning of the murder and hasn't shown up at all during the investigation. He was acting completely cool, as usual, for the past few days.

 **14\. Group Breakfast:** Yatarou and I scheduled a breakfast for the day of the murder, and Frances and Blackjack baked everyone a pastry. Investigating Yuzuru's room revealed she didn't eat her cupcake, for whatever reason.

 _ **(Solo Bullets in Effect: 4)**_

 **TRUTH BULLETS RELOADED!**  
 **BEGIN THE CLASS TRIAL**


	20. Chapter 2-7: Exposing The Mole

**A/N: Again, just like last time, I want you guys to please be a bit more lenient during these coming trial chapters regarding any plot holes I might leave, and if you notice any unanswered questions, please PM me or leave it in your review! Keep in mind, in case you need it, you have the chapter 2-TB to review any Truth Bullets when you're reading.**

* * *

 **ACT 2: _No Hope Allowed_**

 **Chapter 7: Exposing The Mole**

* * *

 _ **TIME UNKNOWN**_

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

We unwillingly basked in the strong glow that pierced through the dim lighting of the lift and blinked to adjust ourselves to the new surroundings. Again, being the one closest to the door, I was the first to exit the elevator and step into the courtroom - or what little effort Monokuma put into mimicking one, at least.

The wooden stands stood in the familiar circular formation that eased debates last time, but the background was much, much different. What was the kiddish design of a meadow with calming trees and log cabins that reminded me of a countryside, was now a dense, dark forest, where light only trickled in between the leaves that dared to leave blind spots unguarded. There was a gloomy atmosphere to it, almost eerie in a way, which I daresay didn't do wonders for the group's morale. There was an awkward silence among us, and the wallpaper managed to reflect it perfectly, with the mystic somberness of the woods. The floor had been replaced with brown, dry dirt with patches of grass sprouting.

Two more paintings had been added to the panels. Asuyo and Yuzuru's portraits seemed... peaceful. Serene. It almost felt like they weren't dead - or it would if the frame around them didn't remind us of that harsh reality.

"Come on, assholes, we don't have all day! Take your stands, the VR helmets are waiting!" Monokuma announced impatiently,

People started walking towards their assigned locations with differing speeds and intentions. I didn't feel fully hopeless, much like the previous time, but there was something amiss. It almost seemed like we weren't as taken aback by this death. By this investigation and trial bullcrap. That scares me, to be perfectly honest.

Feet on the wooden stand, and posture straightened, I waited for the helmet to be, once again, put on. My breath was a bit heavy and the silence consumed all - but that would soon change. It's high time we start discussing what happened to Yuzuru.

* * *

 **PRE-TRIAL - Have you got your facts straight?**

 **Ah, I see the peaceful scenery of Verdant Views wasn't able to stop _someone_ from commiting the sin of murder! Then again, does it really come as a surprise that there would be another murder? I don't think so. But it is quite a shock to find out that the victim was a professional SHSL Assassin, ain't it!? Poor Yuzuru, so grotesquely tacked onto a target. Who could have done such a despairfully exciting thing!? And how does the traitor tie into it!? Does Shizuka's sudden and mysterious disappearance play a role in this trial of life and death? The trial ahead will lay all answers bare... probably.**

* * *

"Another tasteless review of the facts, I see." Yori commented.

"You can see it!?" Kiyoshi spat the question before thinking of any other possibilities. "Weren't you fucking blind!?"

The Magician sighed and shook his head. "I can hear perfectly well, however. And my VR helmet was modified to accomodate my disability, Kiyoshi."

"Why, of course!" Monokuma interrupted. "Can't have you all having an advantage over poor Yori over here, can we? He doesn't deserve that!" he added, favouring the Magician for his lack of sight.

"I-I'd rather not be pitied over my eyesight, if you'd please." Yori staggered, embarassed. "Now... shall we begin?"

His words brought the heavy atmosphere to a close. Suddenly a rush of energy bolted through my veins, as I felt had through the others', and the trial began. Our lives are on the line here, so we mustn't back down. It's time to uncover another criminal... let's do this.

"Thaaat's what I like to hear!" Monokuma cheered. "It's about time to begin! Let the second Class Trial in Anghern's Mutual Killing Game... start!"

* * *

 **THE SECOND CLASS TRIAL ~ BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Eita:** Last time we began by listening to Akahana's opening argument.

 **Eita:** Should we repeat that same beggining?

 **Kikyo:** I don't think that'll be necessary...

 **Yatarou:** I'll have to agree with Kikyo there. Last time that opening thing was pretty useless.

 **Yatarou:** All she said was what we knew from the Monokuma File!

 **Akahana:** So we'll skip that part... we all know what that file told us, already, right?

 **Chigusa:** Y-Yes, we all read it wh-when... we f-found her...

 **Frances:** So where do we begin? Can we make a list of suspects already...?

 **Blackjack:** I believe Mister Hananari and Mister Ryielo are quite suspicious, myself.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah! They were the ones supposed to investigate the range!

 **Kiyoshi:** That's where we found the dead chick this time!

 **Kikyo:** Riou and Tsukushi wouldn't do such a thing!

 **Akahana:** We can't be sure of that. If that really is true, the evidence will acquit them.

 **Riou:** But we really didn't do it! I only tried to break the door and go inside!

 **Riou:** If anything, we should have the best alibi! The killer was probably inside by then!

 **Tsukushi:** We're getting ahead of ourselves, Riou... as long as we can't prove otherwise, we're suspects.

 **Riou:** H-Hey, don't throw us under the bus, Tsukushi... You're lucky I trust you.

 **Kiyoshi:** Would everyone stop being gay, already!? Fucking hell...

 **Kiyoshi:** Time for you all to listen to my theory!

 **Blackjack:** Let me guess... you've found the killer.

 **Kiyoshi:** Bingo, bitch!

 **Kiyoshi:** Get ready for the shortest trial ever, dickheads! Hehe!

* * *

 **PHASE ONE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #2 | Class Trial Requirements | Cracked Longbow**

 **Blackjack:** We're waiting, Mister Ikeda.

 **Blackjack:** What theory do you have to present to us this time?

 **Kiyoshi:** It ain't rocket science, fool! _Shizuka did it_!

 **Yatarou:** Wh-What!? Shizuka!? You high on **cleaning fluid**?

 **Riou:** Shizuka has gone **missing** and has yet to be found, smartass!

 **Riou:** No way he can be the murderer!

 **Tsukushi:** Please elaborate, Kiyo... how would he do it?

 **Kiyoshi:** Easy, dumbass! You even a lawyer?

 **Kiyoshi:** He killed Yuzuru and hid away to **escape** from the class trial and execution!

 **Yori:** That is indeed a sound plan, but something is amiss... where did he hide?

 **Kiyoshi:** Don't ask me, **I ain't no detective**! Plus, it doesn't matter! Let's go and vote for him!

 **Akahana:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Class Trial Requirements)  
 **~ BREAK! ~**_**

* * *

 **Blackjack:** I see you've copied Mister Hananari's contradiction catchphrase.

 **Maruko:** Do we really need an original one? It seems _desnecessário_...

 **Tsukushi:** Th-That isn't the point... besides, we're both lawyers. It's understandable.

 **Akahana:** Back to the relevant topic... Kiyoshi, there is a major flaw in your testimony.

 **Kiyoshi:** Goddamnit, what now? You lawyers can't get off my ass for a sec.

 **Akahana:** Should you remember the start of our investigation... I asked Monokuma something.

 **Akahana:** Namely, the requirements for a class trial.

 **Riou:** Yeah, I was there and I remember... didn't you listen to it, pipsqueak?

 **Kiyoshi:** Obviously not. Like hell I'm gonna listen to that stupid bear more than I need to.

 **Tsukushi:** You could've at least gone through the truth bullets...

 **Yatarou:** True that. If you did, you wouldn't have wasted our time!

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, hey, stop it already. You didn't even tell me what's wrong with him being aboveground. Fess up.

 **Chigusa:** I-I think I can explain... According to the, um, Truth Bullet... to start a C-Class Trial officially...

 **Chigusa:** You need a b-body... and everyone is obligated to participate...

 **Chigusa:** Shizuka c-couldn't hide from M-Monokuma!

 **Kikyo:** Doing so would be disrepecting the rules... he'd be punished on the spot!

 **Kiyoshi:** Ack! Shot down again...

 **Frances:** It'd do you some good to review the truth bullets, you know...

 **Kiyoshi:** Too much work. You guys continue debating, I'll be over here.

 **Blackjack:** Now that Mister Ikeda's lack of contribution has been dealt with...

 **Blackjack:** I believe it is best to clear some of us of suspicion. Who has airtight alibis here?

 **Kikyo:** I can attest to Frances and Yori's innocence. They weren't anywhere near the range at the time of the crime.

 **Frances:** Yep, Kikyo's also out of the question. I saw her around that time, and she wasn't at the range, obviously.

 **Yori:** Until I met with Frances, Eita had been with me so I believe I can give him a solid alibi...

 **Tsukushi:** Having a blind man be your alibi is a bit dodgy, I'm afraid.

 **Yori:** You have a point. But Eita kept me company most of the morning, that's a fact.

 **Yatarou:** That'd go for me too!

 **Eita:** I can testify to that... Yatarou, Yori and me were always together for the morning.

 **Akahana:** What about everyone else?

...

 **Akahana:** I see...

 **Riou:** So everyone else separated from each other at one point?

 **Chigusa:** Th-That's what it s-seems... Wh-Who're our suspects then...?

 **Maruko:** _Moi_... Chigusa, Herr Hananari, Herr Ryielo... Herr Ikeda, Herr Blackjack and Herr Nakajima... right?

 **Frances:** Akahana is getting accused of murder, _again_?

 **Frances:** Can't the girl catch a break...?

 **Akahana:** I appreciate the concern, Frances. But don't worry. My conscience is clear.

 **Blackjack:** What is our next plan of attack?

 **Kikyo:** Remember last time...? We were told we should focus on three aspects.

 **Tsukushi:** Murder weapon, crime scene, time of death.

 **Yatarou:** I have something I want to discuss... about the crime scene.

* * *

 **PHASE TWO** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #2 | Arrow Wounds | Shooting Range's Glass Pane | Missing Crossbow**

 **Yatarou:** Something's funny about Yuzuru's body...

 **Yatarou:** I can't put my finger on what, but there's something **wrong**.

 **Frances:** W-Well, she was **dead**... that's wrong enough.

 **Blackjack:** Maybe Mister Nekomirin refers to... the _position_ of the body?

 **Eita:** I'd say the _location_ of it was off.

 **Yori:** Location? No, I believe it to be the _state_ of the body.

 **Yatarou:** It's useless... I can't remember what I thought before...

 **Yatarou:** But I know for a fact that it was _completely impossible_!

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe it had nothing to do with the body...

 **Tsukushi:** ...but with _the range itself_!

 **Kikyo:** _That argument needs no trimming!_

 ** _(Fired: Shooting Range's Glass Pane)  
_** ** _ **~ CONSENT ~**_**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** I got it! I think I know what Yatarou noticed!

 **Kikyo:** And Eita guessed right! It's where the body was that's throwing him off!

 **Yatarou:** That's right!

 **Chigusa:** H-How, though...?

 **Yatarou:** The glass pane! Think back to when we discovered Yuzuru at the range...

 **Riou:** I went in with Yori, then the announcement sounded off.

 **Riou:** Then I broke a way into the targets area and we rushed off to see Yuzuru.

 **Riou:** What's so strange about it...?

 **Yori:** Ah, I see...

 **Tsukushi:** I think I got it too... how did Yuzuru's body get over to the target in the first place?

 **Tsukushi:** It's impossible to pass through the glass pane... the space for the weapons is too tight for a person our age.

 **Tsukushi:** Before Riou punched a hole in there... there'd be no way for anyone to get to the targets.

 **Maruko:** Herr Kanzaki or her killer... could not have passed through the _glasscheibe_!

 **Kiyoshi:** The what now?

 **Blackjack:** The glass pane, Mister Ikeda. The context should've made it easy for you to understand.

 **Riou:** I'm with her on this one.

 **Kikyo:** Same here...

 **Chigusa:** M-Me too...

 **Kiyoshi:** Ok, ok, fucking hell, y'all are annoying! I should've stayed quiet.

 **Eita:** Silence is golden, as they say.

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut the fuck up, Kurogane. Just get this trial over with, already.

 **Kiyoshi:** Let's just convict Frances or some shit.

 **Frances:** I-I'm not even a suspect anymore!

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, just forget I'm here.

 **Tsukushi:** Moving on...

 **Tsukushi:** How do we explain this impossibility in the facts?

 **Riou:** Couldn't the culprit just dump the body on the other side?

 **Maruko:** But how would she reach the _alvo_?

 **Kikyo:** Maybe Yuzuru went over there of her own free will...

 **Blackjack:** And let herself be repeatedly shot? I don't think so.

 **Frances:** Yeah, but how else would she get there?

 **Frances:** There's not even enough space for a teenager to go through the pane!

 **Eita:** I believe there's a hidden passage.

 **Yatarou:** This is getting us nowhere... no matter how we think about it, Yuzuru shouldn't be there!

 **Yatarou:** But the fact remains, she is there! So how?

 **Akahana:** If I had to take a guess, I'd have to say Yuzuru was killed behind the glass pane.

 **Chigusa:** H-How would she get th-there?

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe Eita isn't too far off. There might be a passage...

 **Maruko:** _Nein, c'est_ impossible! We would've seen in, _oui_?

 **Kikyo:** We did investigate the range pretty thoroughly...

 **Riou:** If you really think there's a passage, then where do you think it is?

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Kikyo's Account

 **2.** Motel Locks

 **3.** Shooting Range Door

 **4\. Shooting Range's Glass Pane**

 **Tsukushi:** _I can prove it with this!_

* * *

 **Maruko:** The _glasscheibe_?

 **Kiyoshi:** Would you stop saying that!?

 **Blackjack:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Kiyoshi:** Agh, fuck off.

 **Blackjack:** How is the glass pane the secret passage, though?

 **Frances:** Blackjack is right... the glass pane makes for a lame secret passage, right?

 **Frances:** It's not secret at all! It's right there, in plain sight!

 **Tsukushi:** But as it stands, it's not much of a passage, am I right?

 **Tsukushi:** I think the pane holds some kind of secret or something...

 **Tsukushi:** Think back to how the pane was during our investigation.

 **Yori:** You mentioned a wire stuck on it, isn't that right?

 **Kikyo:** Other than that, and the hole Riou made, there's nothing out of the ordinary.

 **Tsukushi:** The wire was stuck on both the targets and the entrance sides of the shooting range.

 **Riou:** What of it? The wire cut off after a few inches, so it's useless.

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Ohhh, woe is me! It's time for me to explain the last of Monokuma's Trial Activities to you all...

 **Monokuma:** This means I don't have a good excuse to interrupt these dumbasses mid-trial... oh, the horror! The despair!

 **Monokuma:** Anyway! Meet the final activity - unless I come up with something mid-game - Logic Dive! In this time-stopping activity that occurs whenever a participant needs to discover a specific detail that no one has any clue about, said participant will dive into their own brain in order to answer questions that are subconsciously bothering him or her... Multiple choice questions, to be precise!

 **Monokuma:** There's only one correct answer, and that's the gist of it. I'll have to say goodbye to you assholes for now...

 **Monokuma:** I despair you enjoy the trial! It's still a little lukewarm, but it'll heat up in no time!

* * *

 **PHASE THREE** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _It's high time I discover how Yuzuru got to the other side of the glass wall... If I don't get an answer to that quickly, this'll remain a mystery! Yuzuru shouldn't be able to be where she is, but the facts are the facts. Let's start figuring out the details here!_

 **QUESTION #1  
** _What in the shooting range holds the secret passage?_

 **The glass pane**

 **The storage room**

 **The targets**

 **...**

 **...**

It must be the **glass pane**!

 _Yuzuru's body couldn't fit through anywhere else. There was nothing behind the targets, and I doubt there were any hidden passages in the storage room that Kikyo and Maruko would fail to check out... the glass pane is the only logical explanation._

 **QUESTION #2  
** _What is the glass pane's secret?_

 **It's not glass, but plastic**

 **It has a hidden mechanism**

 **It's detachable and removable**

 **...**

 **...**

There should be a **mechanism** somewhere around it to activate something...

 _The wire makes for pretty solid evidence that there is indeed some kind of contraption acting on the glass pane, hence why it's connected to the surface itself. Being cut off, it should mean... whoever killed Yuzuru didn't want us to know about what that cord does!_

 **QUESTION #3  
** _What does the wire attached to the pane do?_

 **It changes its color.**

 **It moves it up and down.**

 **It opens it.**

 **...**

 **...**

The wire that was cut off **opens** the glass pane!

 **LOGIC DIVE - COMPLETE!**

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got it!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** I'm pretty sure I've found the answer to how Yuzuru went to the other side of the pane!

 **Tsukushi:** And like I thought, it had to do with the wire!

 **Riou:** Well, out with it already, Tsukushi! What's the secret passage?

 **Tsukushi:** You might wonder... what does that wire do?

 **Tsukushi:** Sure it's attached to the glass, but it's cut off and doesn't lead anywhere.

 **Kikyo:** You mean... that wire used to lead to something? Like a switch or a lever?

 **Akahana:** And that lever does what exactly?

 **Tsukushi:** I'd guess it opens the glass pane. It's the only way the killer could bring Yuzuru there.

 **Chigusa:** I-I have a q-question...

 **Chigusa:** Wh-Why did Yuzuru go th-there?

 **Frances:** Chigusa makes a fair point. Yuzuru wouldn't waltz in on her own.

 **Riou:** So that means... she had to be lured there by someone she trusted, right?

 **Yatarou:** I'm surprised you reached that conclusion on your own...

 **Yatarou:** Maybe Tsukushi's rubbing off on you, Riou!

 **Riou:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** A-Anyway... Chigusa's question is valid, as is Riou's suggestion.

 **Tsukushi:** Who does Yuzuru trust the most out of all of us?

 **Maruko:** Herr Matsuoka, obviously!

 **Blackjack:** Didn't we rule Mister Matsuoka out as a suspect already, however?

 **Akahana:** We have indeed denied the possibility of him being hiding away in the city.

 **Akahana:** But the evidence and testimonies sure seem to point his way.

 **Kikyo:** To hell with the evidence! Shizuka couldn't have killed Yuzuru and then disappeared. He has nowhere to hide!

 **Yatarou:** Kikyo's right, we should just forget about that creepy Street Magician once and for all.

 **Yatarou:** Let's move this debate along and discuss something else.

 **Yori:** Does anyone here have any further questions about the crime scene?

 **Kikyo:** I have one about the murder weapon and the crime scene together.

 **Kikyo:** Namely... the lack of blood at the targets side of the shooting range.

 **Kikyo:** Yuzuru was shot with arrows and hardly bled? I find it hard to believe.

* * *

 **PHASE FOUR** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Arrow Wounds | Bruises on Body | Cracked Longbow | Motel Locks**

 **Chigusa:** K-Kikyo has a g-good point there...

 **Frances:** Yuzuru's only possible cause of death was **the arrows** , right?...

 **Frances:** ...but, for some reason, there's **no blood** at the range.

 **Yori:** We seem to have another case of missing blood on our hands.

 **Yatarou:** Let's brainstorm a few theories, then! One of us is bound to be right!

 **Yatarou:** I personally think the blood _seeped into the dirt_.

 **Kikyo:** Maybe Yuzuru was _shot somewhere else_?

 **Tsukushi:** We might be dealing with another case of _cleaned blood_!

 **Blackjack:** There's always a chance that Miss Kanzaki's wounds were _clogged_...

 **Blackjack:** ...and reopened later when the bleeding's intensity ceased.

 **Maruko:** _Sore wa chigau yo, Herr Baishou!_

 ** _(Fired: Bruises on Body)  
_** ** _ **~ BREAK! ~**_**

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Oh hell no! I'm not letting you use that catchphrase!

 **Monokuma:** Change that, this instant, or I'll punish you!

 **Chigusa:** H-Hey! Maruko d-didn't break a-any r-rules!

 **Blackjack:** Miss Takagawa is right. As long as we don't break the rules you give us...

 **Frances:** ...you can't punish us! So knock it off, fish breath!

 **Monokuma:** Urgh...

 **Kikyo:** What's your deal anyway?

 **Kikyo:** Do you have any problem with that phrase?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Yatarou:** The silent treatment... again.

 **Eita:** I believe it's time for us to pay attention to Maruko's theory.

 **Maruko:** _Grazie mille_ , Herr Kurogane! I thought I was chopped liver for a sec, _oui_?

 **Akahana:** You presented Yuzuru's bruises as evidence... why is that?

 **Kiyoshi:** S-Seriously!? The lawyer doesn't get it? Fuckin' retard...

 **Blackjack:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Kiyoshi:** Goddamnit, you... Stop SHSL Police Officer-ing and get off my ass, bitch!

 **Maruko:** C-Can I, _por favor_?

 **Riou:** Move it, pipsqueak!

 **Maruko:** Y-Yes, sir! Um, as you might have noticed... there's another possibility.

 **Maruko:** What if Yuzuru was killed by being bludgeoned?

 **Tsukushi:** Bludgeoned, you say? That is... also possible, I think.

 **Yori:** Thinking about it... I believe that might explain the lack of blood as well.

 **Maruko:** Did I kill two _ptaki_ with one _pedra_!? _Bellissimo_!

 **Riou:** I'm a bit lost... how does Yuzuru being killed differently explain the blood on her body?

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _If Yuzuru was bludgeoned, then what other possibility arises for the lack of blood?_

 **1\. The arrow wounds were inflicted after Yuzuru died.**

 **2.** Yuzuru's body didn't bleed at all.

 **3.** The wounds were fake.

 **Yori:** Was this the answer you sought?

* * *

 **Yori:** As you might infer from the information we've obtained...

 **Yori:** Yuzuru did in fact bleed, as is evident from the target and the blood below her.

 **Riou:** Yeah, but that bleeding is not nearly enough to die from! R-Right?

 **Akahana:** That's correct. Yori, what you're trying to say is... Yuzuru's wounds were inflicted post-mortem?

 **Yori:** Correct.

 **Blackjack:** If Mister Hanamichi is right... then it'd explain the bruises on her body along with the lack of blood.

 **Tsukushi:** If the wounds were inflicted after Yuzuru died, then there wouldn't be nearly as much bleeding.

 **Maruko:** R-Right!

 **Eita:** Congratulations, Maruko and Yori. It was a team effort that proved useful in the end.

 **Frances:** R-Right, anyway... we've settled on a theory, huh? Yuzuru was bludgeoned to death. But with what?

 **Kikyo:** The bleeding was mostly internal, save from the bit referred in the Monokuma File.

 **Kikyo:** It says there were traces of blood in her mouth and throat, so she probably coughed it out.

 **Akahana:** The shape of the bruises was irregular, and therefore, inconclusive.

 **Tsukushi:** So we have no idea of how to trace a weapon back to these wounds?

 **Yatarou:** I don't want to be blunt... but do we need to know what the weapon was?

 **Yatarou:** As long as we know she was hit with a blunt object, that should be good enough for now, am I right?

 **Chigusa:** Knowing the, um, the murder weapon... m-might lead us to a n-new s-suspect.

 **Yatarou:** Agh, that's true...

 **Riou:** We'll come back to it later. For now, we should keep the trial going.

 **Akahana:** There are still plenty of vital points we aren't fully sure on.

 **Akahana:** Aside from the murder weapon, we aren't certain of the cause of death.

 **Akahana:** And one other thing remains a complete mystery.

 **Blackjack:** Yes, I am quite convinced I know what Miss Nakajima means.

 **Blackjack:** After playing such an integral part in the last trial, it has to play another role here.

 **Frances:** I guess you're right... but what? It's so much more cryptic this time.

 **Tsukushi:** _What are they talking about...?_

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I might have an idea._

* * *

 **PHASE FIVE  
DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_/_/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/_/_/I/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **M/_/_/I/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **M/O/_/I/_/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **M/O/_/I/V/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **M/O/T/I/V/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: MOTIVE!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** You're all talking about... the motive, isn't it?

 **Akahana:** It seems like you've finally reached that conclusion.

 **Blackjack:** Y-Yes, as a matter of fact, I was referring to the motive.

 **Kikyo:** Oh! Now that you mention it...

 **Kikyo:** Last time, the motive was very clear... kill someone and be rich.

 **Eita:** It's not as one-sided as that, this time, though.

 **Riou:** You saying the traitor has something to do with the killing?

 **Frances:** Well... to be fair, that's kind of a given, isn't it?

 **Frances:** It was Monokuma's very own motive, after all!

 **Tsukushi:** Frances is right... there's no way the traitor's identity isn't involved in this.

 **Riou:** So... who is the traitor really?

 **Kikyo:** Well... according to how Yuzuru was acting these couple of days...

 **Blackjack:** W-Wait a minute... Yuzuru!? Are you suggesting...?

 **Yatarou:** Tsukushi and I arrived at that conclusion after he told me about the conversation they had last week.

* * *

 **~ ARGUMENT ~**

 **Kiyoshi:** Can't believe I need to clean that shitty ass argument!

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** You really think that this chick is the mole, after what happened to her!?

 **Kiyoshi:** What are you retards on?

 **Kiyoshi:** How would someone find out about it and kill her in a week?

 **Kiyoshi:** Only Shizuka would be able to fucking get her to talk, and he's not a suspect!

 **Kiyoshi:** If anything he could be the fucking traitor, don't you understand!?

 **Yori:** Please, Kiyo, if you could relax and calm down-

 **Kiyoshi:** To hell with that shit! I'm not backing down now, come what may!

 **Blackjack:** It seems your silence was disappointingly short.

 **Kiyoshi:** Fuck off, bitch, I'm not scared of you! Shizuka is that scumbag mole!

 **Tsukushi:** H-He's not listening! Would anyone calm him dow-

 **Frances:** Now, who the hell do you think you are, you pathetic little worm!?

 **Kikyo:** H-Huh!? Frances!?

 **Frances:** Don't you dare talk to her like that... _ever_ again!

 **Frances:** Or you're gonna have to deal with me, you idiot!

 **Chigusa:** P-Please, s-someone...!

 **Maruko:** Herr Baishou has lost it as well!?

 **Frances:** As if! I'm perfectly clearheaded and ready to strike this asshat's theory down!

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh, lookie here, the little girl has come to protect her girlfriend!? How sweet!

 **Frances:** Don't mock me like that, you stupid... stupid... janitor!

 **Kiyoshi:** Why you little...! That's it, I've had enough of your shit!

 **Kiyoshi:** If you're gonna pin the blame on the dead girl, then fucking prove it to me!

 **Frances:** If you're gonna say Shizuka's the mole, then cough up the evidence, fool!

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll wipe the floor with you, whore!

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Ikeda has challenged Frances Baishou to a Rebuttal Showdown!**

* * *

 **PHASE SIX**  
 **CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 ** _Sheathed Truth Swords_ : Monokuma File #2 | Shizuka's Disappearance | Yuzuru's F.T.E. | Group Breakfast**

 **Kiyoshi:** Now you listen to me, bitch!

 **Kiyoshi:** Shizuka is obviously the fucking mole!

 **Kiyoshi:** Don't you find his disappearance...

 **Kiyoshi:** ...to be way too fucking convenient!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Monokuma tells us we can't trust one of us...

 **Kiyoshi:** ...and he fucking bailed! That's hella suspicious, dude!

~ ADVANCE! ~

 **Frances:** If Shizuka really was the traitor, he would be the most likely victim!

 **Frances:** The mole is a likely target, not a threat!

 **Frances:** Whoever the traitor is would be killed out of fear, or anger!

~ DEVELOPMENT! ~

 **Kiyoshi:** Just cut it off with the bullshit, asshole!

 **Kiyoshi:** It's obvious! Shizuka is the traitor! His disappearance is proof enough!

 **Kiyoshi:** A mole would be **stressed** beyond belief all the time, see!?

 **Kiyoshi:** That's why the fucking Street Magician guy ran off! It was just too fucking much for him!

 **Kiyoshi:** On the other hand, **Yuzuru has been fresh as a fucking daisy ever since Yuki and Asuyo bit it!**

 **Frances:** _I'll stomp all over you and your stupid rebuttal, douchebag!_

 **(Unsheathed: Yuzuru's F.T.E.)  
** **~ CUT! ~**

* * *

 **Frances:** Did you even _listen_ to what we were saying before blurting out a Rebuttal Showdown!?

 **Frances:** Tsukushi's our witness! Plus the truth bullets speak for themselves! Check them out for once!

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, so what!? It just fucking says Yuzuru didn't like her role in the game!...

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh. Well, shit. Sorry.

 **Frances:** S-Sorry!? Y-You're just gonna say sorry!? Do you expect me to just leave it at that!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah.

 **Blackjack:** Frances, it's quite alright. You've made a scene already... thank you, my dear.

 **Frances:** Blackjack...

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, Sackjack. I'm sorry for treating you like shit. Imma stay quiet for a while again.

 **Kiyoshi:** Y'all just keep on keepin' on.

 **Tsukushi:** _I don't think I'd ever seen Frances looking and sounding this mad... ever._

 **Akahana:** Now that your little theatrics are over... Yuzuru is the traitor, is this the general consensus?

 **Frances:** ...

 **Riou:** Seems like it.

 **Akahana:** Great... let us review what conclusions we've come to so far.

 **Akahana:** Yuzuru Kanzaki, the traitor, was bludgeoned to death in the shooting range with an unknown weapon.

 **Akahana:** Time of death was approximately 11h45am.

 **Akahana:** Sometime during this procedure, Yuzuru and her assailant were both in the shooting range's targets half.

 **Akahana:** To do this, they used a secret mechanism in the glass pane to open it and let them through.

 **Chigusa:** Th-That machine is s-still a m-mystery, right?

 **Kikyo:** I have a feeling I saw an unknown machine somewhere around town when I investigated...

 **Maruko:** I was just thinking the same thing, Herr Namikaze...

 **Yori:** Do any of you recall where you saw it, maybe?

 **Yatarou:** I have a pretty good guess as to where the opening device is...

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
Where is the device that opens the glass pane?

 **1.** The targets side

 **2.** The entrance side

 **3.** **The storage room**

 **4.** Outside the shooting range

 **Yatarou:** This argument will become a historical landmark!

* * *

 **Eita:** Another lackluster catchphrase, if I may be honest.

 **Yatarou:** Jeez, don't need to be so rude about it... I tried my best...

 **Yatarou:** Nevertheless, I think the only place the device could be is... the storage room.

 **Maruko:** _Qué_? The shooting range's _armazém_?

 **Yatarou:** U-Uh... probably, yeah, that.

 **Akahana:** Yes, I do remember you two entering the storage room together.

 **Akahana:** I presume you were the only ones to set foot in there, then?

 **Maruko:** _Si señora_! Herr Namikaze left me a bit early to search for some missing items.

 **Kikyo:** I found the longbow and the arrows, but the crossbow is still missing.

 **Kikyo:** According to Maruko, no one else came in after I left.

 **Maruko:** _Sì_ , that'd be correct!

 **Riou:** Woah, woah, don't get sidetracked now! We're talking about the glass pane!

 **Riou:** The device you talked about... does it really exist?

 **Kikyo:** Well, duh, we wouldn't lie to you now... there was a machine there, but I didn't look at it too well.

 **Maruko:** Oh, I did, I did! I even saved it as a Bullet for today's trial, see? It's called 'Unknown Device'.

 **Frances:** Huh...?

 **Eita:** There is no such bullet in my evidence list.

 **Tsukushi:** Likewise... could this be the work of a... Solo Bullet?

 **Monokuma:** Ah, you guessed correctly! And on the first try, too! Sounds like you're not as dumb as I thought.

 **Yori:** There are Solo Bullets in this case as well? Oh bother...

 **Monokuma:** Bother indeed... for you! It sure makes the trial a lot more interesting and unpredictable though, which I can appreciate.

 **Monokuma:** Now... let me just tweak this... and that... there we go!

* * *

 **The Solo Bullet " _Unknown Device_ ", privy to Maruko Inubarashi, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**

* * *

 **Maruko:** Agh, I messed up... Forgive me, please, everyone! Sorry, _pardon_ , _lo siento_ , _desculpa_ , _sum_ -

 **Riou:** We get it, pipsqueak! We forgive you, don't worry. Now, about this device.

 **Tsukushi:** It says here... you found a cord sticking out of it, but it was cut off an inch after it left the machine?

 **Yatarou:** That's exactly like the glass pane cord! How did you not think of this sooner, Maruko!?

 **Maruko:** I-I'm sorry...

 **Frances:** No use crying over spilt milk, but... we don't have any proof that the device connects to the pane, right?

 **Tsukushi:** Well, true... but could it really be a coincidence? It's a little too perfect.

 **Blackjack:** We've yet to find the missing wire anywhere, though. How could it be so expertly hidden?

 **Blackjack:** Or was our investigation not good enough...?

 **Blackjack:** No... I believe our investigation was more than sufficient.

 **Tsukushi:** However, the fact remains that we haven't found a wire.

 **Akahana:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** _Akahana seems to know something about the wire..._

 **Tsukushi:** _Why isn't she telling?_

 **Riou:** Is this another topic we'll have to leave out for now?

 **Yori:** It sure is seeming to be the case...

 **Yatarou:** Ugh... I feel like we've been debating for forever, and we've got very few results.

 **Chigusa:** D-Don't be sad, Y-Yatarou... we've found s-some stuff already...

 **Eita:** Chigusa is right, Yatarou. Cheer up.

 **Kikyo:** Yeah! We've come to quite a few answers! We know how Yuzuru died, and that she was the mole, most likely.

 **Kikyo:** We also uncovered the secret behind the shooting range's glass pane.

 **Monokuma:** Aaaand that's all you're going to uncover for now, guys!

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh!? It's not voting time already, is it!?

 **Monokuma:** Of course it is...n't! C'mon, I wouldn't give you guys such a lame trial... that'd be soooo boring!

 **Monokuma:** I want to see you struggle every step of the way! I just a need a recess.

 **Frances:** Y-You? You need a recess, why?

 **Kiyoshi:** Need to take a piss? Because I sure do.

 **Monokuma:** Then go use the facilities! I don't want any pee on these wooden stands, they're expensive!

 **Monokuma:** I need a recess to... fetch some more popcorn!

 **Monokuma:** That Rebuttal Showdown had me pinned down to my seat gobbling them by the handful!

 **Kikyo:** P-Popcorn!? You're eating popcorn during the trial!?

 **Riou:** How the hell!? Where did you get them from!?

 **Chigusa:** H-How did we n-not see h-him eating...?

 **Monokuma:** Yeah, yeah, what a mystery! Now, keep quiet! This trial is about to enter a brief recess.

 **Monokuma:** See you next chapter, everyone!

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for today! I managed to write a trial chapter before the end of the year - at least in my timezone, I'm not sure if all of you are still in 2016. This trial is being really fun to write, and it's easily beating the first one in my eyes, so I'm super excited to write the rest of it so you can all enjoy it with me! As you'd expect, this is the last update of the year (or the first, who knows really).**

 **There's going to be at least two more chapters of trial before the exposition and execution chapter a.k.a. the Act Finale! I sure hope you'll stick around to see this execution - it's also one of my favourites!**

 **QOTC: Normally I don't like QOTCs for the trials but I want to know, do you guys like how I'm handling the trial minigames like Logic Dive? If you find another more appealing or neater way of arranging them, then please suggest it in the reviews or PM me! I aim to please after all.**

 **Until next chapter, Yamazaki out!**


	21. Chapter 2-8: Flying Solo (Bullets)

**ACT 2: No Hope Allowed**

 **Chapter 8: Flying Solo (Bullets)**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** Is the recess over?

 **Yatarou:** Judging by how Monokuma is looking right now..

 **Monokuma:** *munch* *munch* ? Wh-What!?

 **Eita:** Let's resume the proceedings, then.

 **Yori:** Yes, Eita is correct. Shall we make haste and debate further?

 **Akahana:** Let us go over all pieces of evidence in search of unanswered questions.

 **Tsukushi:** I have a few questions about a certain piece of evidence...

 **Tsukushi:** Namely, the motel locks.

 **Frances:** Yeah... they're all broken, right?

 **Blackjack:** That must mean... they were all picked, at some point during the day.

 **Frances:** I-I sure hope they didn't break into our room...

 **Tsukushi:** Huh? Why?

 **Frances:** N-Nothing!

 **Tsukushi:** _Frances and Blackjack are blushing... I don't think I want to know._

 **Kikyo:** The fact remains that our locks were all broken! And I'm pretty sure I know who did that.

 **Kikyo:** It had to be the killer! No one else had any reason to pick and break the locks, right?

 **Yatarou:** Hm...

 **Chigusa:** Is s-something the m-matter, Yatarou?

 **Yatarou:** Kikyo does have a point... but something's not right about her theory.

 **Frances:** I-It's not!?

 **Blackjack:** What's wrong with it, then, Mister Nekomirin?

 **Yatarou:** Huh? I don't know. Something's wrong with it, though.

 **Tsukushi:** Y-You don't know then...?

 **Yatarou:** No idea.

 **Maruko:** Agh! Herr Nekomirin!

 **Akahana:** Let us not waste any further time badgering this sad excuse for a lawyer.

 **Akahana:** Try and perceive the contradiction Yatarou found, everyone.

 **Yori:** Where should we focus on?

 **Eita:** I think Yuzuru's door should be our main focus.

 **Eita:** She was the only one who noticed her door being locked as of this morning.

 **Chigusa:** I-Is that weird...?

* * *

 **PHASE SEVEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Arrow Wounds | Yuzuru's F.T.E. | Motel Locks | Shizuka's Disappearance**

 **Maruko:** What's wrong with Herr Kanzaki noticing her lock before _nous_?

 **Yori:** That is what we'll find out... what do we know about our locks?

 **Kikyo:** According to **Rule #5,** all locks mustn't be tampered with.

 **Kikyo:** Nevertheless, all of our locks were _broken beyond repair_!

 **Chigusa:** D-Do you think, um, Monokuma would... just _n-not c-care_?

 **Riou:** Hell no, leaf pipsqueak! The bear is **really strict** with his rules!

 **Chigusa:** Eep! Y-Y-You're r-right! S-Sorry!

 **Yatarou:** What about Yuzuru's lock? What's weird about hers?

 **Eita:** It was broken **before** everyone else's. Overnight, I'd assume.

 **Yatarou:** We can't prove that. We could have all _missed_ ours for all we know.

 **Eita:** That's high **unlikely** , Yatarou... don't you agree?

 **Riou:** We're out of evidence though... nothing we can do to disprove it.

 **Kikyo:** If all _our_ locks were as broken as they were...

 **Kikyo:** ...then we wouldn't have **all** missed it! Impossible!

 **Kiyoshi:** Agh, it's no use! We're **all out of fucking evidence!**

 **Tsukushi:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 _ **(Tsukushi Fired: "Rule #5")  
**_ _ **~ BREAK! ~**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe we are all out of evidence... but that doesn't mean we can't prove this.

 **Tsukushi:** I spotted a huge contradiction in this... I can't believe we didn't mention it sooner.

 **Akahana:** Speak for yourself.

 **Blackjack:** Mister Hananari, please continue... what is this contradiction you spotted?

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo mentioned none other than the root of this huge plothole... Rule #5!

 **Kikyo:** Huh? Yeah, sure is weird the locks are broken while that rule's in effect.

 **Tsukushi:** As we stand, we can't leave anything 'weird' out!

 **Tsukushi:** Now, answer me this... why is Yuzuru's lock broken when that rule exists?

 **Riou:** Maybe it wasn't broken?

 **Eita:** I think we can safely say the lock was broken.

 **Frances:** Damn right it was, I saw it with my own eyes. Blackjack and Tsukushi can tell you the same, right guys?

 **Blackjack:** Yes.

 **Tsukushi:** Uh-huh.

 **Yatarou:** I know! The killer must've distracted Monokuma and broken it while he wasn't around watching!

 **Monokuma:** Fat chance, Mahiru wannabe, I've always got an eye on all of you!

 **Monokuma:** What kind of security would I make for if I turned a blind eye to all your rule breaking!?

 **Yatarou:** Who's Mahiru!? And why do I want to be like them!?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Kikyo:** Silent treatment... typical.

 **Akahana:** Let's move along. Yatarou's theory, aside from being disproven by Monokuma's testimony just now...

 **Akahana:** ...is highly unlikely. There would have to be an accomplice to the crime.

 **Frances:** Well, why wouldn't there be one? Maybe there is!

 **Tsukushi:** No... the accomplice wouldn't gain anything. Only the killer gets to leave.

 **Tsukushi:** So I think we can assume the blackened worked alone...

 **Maruko:** _Ja_ , Herr Hananari is right! _Mais_... where does that leave _nosotros_?

 **Yori:** I believe the little girl over there might know something...

 **Eita:** Chigusa? Do you know anything about the lock?

 **Chigusa:** I-I-I... I-I th-think I h-have a th-theory ab-bout the r-rule...

 **Akahana:** Please share it with us.

 **Chigusa:** W-W-Well, m-maybe th-there's a... a...

 **Riou:** Out with it, woman!

 **Chigusa:** Eep! I... I think I... A... A-I think...

 **Kiyoshi:** It's no use... she's scared shitless! Good job, muscle brain!

 **Riou:** What!? This ain't my fault!

 **Frances:** Don't fight now!

 **Yatarou:** Can anyone try and guess her guess?

 **Blackjack:** I believe I can try... I have a thought running around my mind as well.

* * *

 **PHASE EIGHT** **  
** **DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/_/_/_/_/_/L/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/_/_/_/_/L/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/_/P/_/O/L/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/O/P/_/O/L/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/O/P/H/O/L/E**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: LOOPHOLE!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Blackjack:** There must be a loophole somewhere in the writing of Rule #5.

 **Blackjack:** A loophole that makes it possible for the killer to break Yuzuru's lock.

 **Frances:** Wh-What? But... what loophole could that be? The rule seems pretty clear, babe.

 **Riou:** Let's read it really slowly! Yell if you can spot anything stupid.

 **Eita:** That won't be necessary, I'm afraid. Upon a quick analysis, I've discovered a possibly important piece of information.

 **Yori:** Please, Eita, if you would. Share it with all of us.

 **Eita:** The fifth rule reads as follows...

 **Eita:** Some doors are locked and must not be broken into. During investigation time, all doors aside from the central plaza doors will unlock.

 **Frances:** ...!

 **Frances:** I think I just realized something I didn't notice before... Look at the second part...

 **Frances:** During investigation time, all doors will unlock! So why would anyone need to break locks mid-investigation?

 **Blackjack:** O-Oh... a new contradiction arises...

 **Eita:** That isn't the loophole I noticed.

 **Frances:** I-It wasn't? Then... there's two?

 **Kikyo:** Sure seems like it... man, as stingy as he is, Monokuma sure leaves a lot of holes behind.

 **Monokuma:** Hm-hm! Love me a good hole!

 **Riou:** AAAAAGH! A perverted comment!

 **Yatarou:** Riou, chiiiiill... it's nothing much. Now... Eita, what did you see?

 **Eita:** Check the first sentence.

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _What loophole behind Rule #5 did the killer take advantage of in Yuzuru's room?_

 **1.** You can break an unlocked door's lock.

 **2.** You can only break locks after a murder happens and an investigation begins.

 **3\. You can break out of a room, not into a room.**

 **Eita:** My calculations are always correct.

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** Stuck-up little bitch.

 **Eita:** As I was saying... the loophole used in Yuzuru's lock was...

 **Eita:** The rules states you can't break into rooms. But breaking of out them isn't mentioned.

 **Akahana:** I can already spy a contradiction there, Eita.

 **Akahana:** Yuzuru was alone that night after Shizuka went missing.

 **Akahana:** Are you suggesting she broke it herself and forgot?

 **Eita:** No. Quite the opposite, actually. I assert that Shizuka broke out of the room tonight.

 **Yatarou:** Wh-What did you say!?

 **Chigusa:** Sh-Shizuka...!?

 **Maruko:** Why would Herr Matsuoka do that!?

 **Eita:** I have no idea. But the fact remains.

 **Eita:** Yuzuru's door was already broken this morning.

 **Eita:** This also explains why our locks weren't broken at that time.

 **Frances:** So... he broke the lock and ran away alone...?

 **Eita:** Yes. That's the theory, anyway.

 **Eita:** Since Yuzuru keeps the key with her at all times, he didn't have a choice.

 **Yori:** Eita has made a good point. It's a theory worth discussing.

 **Tsukushi:** I don't see anything wrong with his theory. It explains the locks dilemma.

 **Tsukushi:** But the question is, why would he break out?

 **Kikyo:** Maybe he found out Yuzuru was the mole before us and chickened out?

 **Yatarou:** Sleeping in the same room as a killer would make anyone's bones rattle, am I right?

 **Blackjack:** Mister Matsuoka knew Miss Kanzaki was a killer beforehand nonetheless.

 **Blackjack:** She is the Super High School Level Assassin.

 **Yori:** That is true, but he trusted Yuzuru because of their similar reasoning.

 **Chigusa:** Y-You're t-talking about, um, l-last t-t-time, right?

 **Maruko:** _Hai_ , I believe so. Herr Masuoka trusted the poor _fräulein_ more than he did any of us.

 **Akahana:** Finding out she was the killer must've surprised him to say the least.

 **Akahana:** And so he made his escape.

 **Kikyo:** I have a question, though... we're saying the killer used that Rule #5 loophole.

 **Kikyo:** But we're also saying Shizuka was the only one who could've done it.

 **Kikyo:** So... Shizuka should be the killer. But we've proven he isn't.

 **Yatarou:** Agh, you're right! We're right back where we began!

 **Tsukushi:** It just means the killer didn't break Yuzuru's lock.

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe they just noticed hers and broke all others to make it seem accidental.

 **Blackjack:** Yuzuru warned us all before she left to search for Shizuka, so why would the killer do that?

 **Frances:** Maybe they... weren't aware we all knew. Because they weren't there.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-What do you m-mean?

 **Frances:** I mean... you two fall into that category, Chigusa and Maruko.

 **Frances:** You weren't with us before breakfast when Yuzuru told us!

 **Yori:** Don't accuse them of what you're accusing them, Frances, please.

 **Yori:** As much as your reasoning may seem flawless, I beg you to reconsider.

 **Frances:** You're not protecting possible murderers, are you, Yori...?

 **Eita:** He is simply saying you need to calm down and think through this rationally.

 **Frances:** Fine. Go ahead, tell me what's keeping these two from doing this?

* * *

 **PHASE NINE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Unknown Device | Cracked Longbow | Group Breakfast | Shizuka's Disappearance | Motel Locks | Shizuka's Whereabouts**

 **Maruko:** Herr Baishou... you can't seriously be accusing us of _homicídio_!

 **Maruko:** Herr Kanzaki was **our friend!**

 **Tsukushi:** Maruko is **right** , but we still have to consider the possibility.

 **Tsukushi:** Does anyone have any rebuttals to Frances's theory, please?

 **Kikyo:** That'd mean an alibi for _this morning_. They were both together at the time.

 **Yatarou:** So they're _each other's alibi_!

 **Yori:** If they broke the locks, then they're the killer.

 **Yori:** Do we have any evidence linking them to Yuzuru's room?

 **Riou: None!** There's no evidence that connects the two.

 **Chigusa:** Y-Yeah... w-we **never** even w-went into _her_ r-room...

 **Blackjack:** Can't we say the person who broke the locks _wasn't the killer_?

 **Tsukushi:** If you assert that, you should come up with some other reason why they'd do it.

 **Blackjack:** I see... I have no plausible reasoning, though.

 **Eita:** We're at an impass.

 **Akahana:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 _ **(Akahana Fired: Missing Items)  
**_ _ **~ BREAK! ~**_

* * *

 _ **The Solo Bullet "** **Missing Items", privy to Akahana Nakajima, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**_

* * *

 **Riou:** I thought we didn't have any more Solo Bullets! What the hell is that!?

 **Akahana:** Evidence to clear Maruko and Chigusa's names regarding the murder of Yuzuru Kanzaki.

 **Akahana:** Do you object to their innocence, Riou?

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana, what are these 'missing items' you're firing?

 **Akahana:** The wire and the crossbow from the shooting range were found in Yuzuru's hut.

 **Frances:** They were what!?

 **Blackjack:** Frances and I didn't see any missing items in Miss Kanzaki's motel room.

 **Akahana:** Under the bedsheets in Shizuka's bunk. Be more observant next time.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: 'MISSING' CROSSBOW**

* * *

 **Akahana:** Please notice the image I provided along with the truth bullet.

 **Akahana:** Eita, please estimate how long this wire is. Is it long enough to reach the storage room from the pane?

 **Eita:** Just enough, I'd wager. The thickness and color match up perfectly as well.

 **Eita:** It must be the cord that connected the device in the storage room and the glass pane.

 **Eita:** Being near the crossbow also indicated that same thing.

 **Kikyo:** How does that save Maruko and Chigusa from suspicion, though?

 **Kikyo:** They were used in the murder and later hid during our search.

 **Akahana:** Blackjack, Frances. You two investigated the motel, prior to Yori and Frances being together, yes?

 **Frances:** Huh-uh.

 **Akahana:** Did you see Maruko or Chigusa around the premises?

 **Blackjack:** Ah, I see your point. No, we in fact, didn't.

 **Blackjack:** That's proof they aren't the killer, then?

 **Akahana:** Yes. There are no accomplices this time around, so...

 **Akahana:** Unless you tell us a new reason for them to break the locks, they are cleared of that crime.

 **Frances:** That's kinda dodgy, though... Blackjack and I didn't notice anyone passing by!

 **Frances:** Only me, her, and later, Kikyo.

 **Kikyo:** And that was a little after the time of death. So I'm solid, in case you forgot.

 **Yatarou:** This is getting us nowhere, again! This case has way too many ruses and moving parts...

 **Tsukushi:** Let's go over what we know and try to find inconsistencies. Is that alright?

 **Riou:** Take the stage, Tsukushi.

 **Tsukushi:** Yuzuru and the killer met at the shooting range for some reason.

 **Tsukushi:** There, Yuzuru was bludgeoned to death and died.

 **Tsukushi:** She also coughed up a bit of blood.

 **Tsukushi:** Later, the killer pinned Yuzuru to the target and crucified her...

 **Tsukushi:** ...probably to make us think she died from the arrow wounds.

 **Tsukushi:** Then the killer closed the glass pane and cut the wire that operated it.

 **Tsukushi:** And left the scene to hide the crossbow and the wire in her room.

 **Tsukushi:** Afterwards, they met us in the motel to report Shizuka's search results.

 **Tsukushi:** And we all went over to the shooting range searching for Yuzuru.

 **Tsukushi:** Any questions?

 **Chigusa:** I-I, um, I have one...

 ** **Chigusa:**** D-Did you n-notice anything, u-um, s-strange in the range when you went there?

 **Riou:** Me and Tsukushi? Nah, nothing much. The door was locked, as we told you.

 **Riou:** We thought it strange so I tried breaking the door down... no luck though.

 **Tsukushi:** Huh... now that I think about it...

 **Tsukushi:** We've got another thing to think over. The door in the shooting range.

 **Kikyo:** The lock was untouched, even after you tried to break down the door...

 **Yori:** Excuse me, Kikyo, if I may. What are you all talking about?

 **Yori:** I have nothing of the sort in my truth bullets... a glitch, perhaps?

 **Frances:** I know where _this_ is going.

 **Eita:** Another Solo Bullet. And this time, it seems multiple people have access to it.

 **Tsukushi:** Solo? We didn't even save it as a Truth Bullet. We only spoke of it during the investigation.

 **Yatarou:** But sure enough... it's right there on the list. Number 11.

 **Kikyo:** You mean to say, it automatically saved it as a Solo Bullet for the three of us!?

 **Riou:** Uh-uh, that's wrong. I have it as well and I wasn't there!

 **Riou:** Monokuma, what the hell did you do!?

 **Monokuma:** Why are you yelling at me!? If anything, be thankful I saved it.

 **Monokuma:** You dumbasses should really start looking at things more carefully.

 **Monokuma:** You get on the custodian's case over him not reading the bullet points...

 **Monokuma:** And you didn't even know you had one! Despicable hipocrites!

 **Chigusa:** C-Can you j-just... make it a r-regular bullet, please?

 **Monokuma:** Fiiiine, flower girl.

* * *

 _ **The Solo Bullet "Shooting Range Door** **", privy to Kikyo Namikaze, Tsukushi Hananari, Riou Ryielo and Yatarou Nekomirin, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**_

* * *

 **Riou:** Alright then, _who_ has any more solo bullets!? This is really pissing me off, you know!?

 **Yatarou:** L-Let's just go on... There's probably no more of them. Three's a crowd, right?

 **Maruko:** _Ja_ , moving on... Herr Nekomirin, what's wrong about the range door?

 **Kikyo:** Well, as I said, even after Riou tried to break in, the lock was perfectly fine.

 **Yatarou:** We didn't find any good reason as to why, though.

 **Yatarou:** And nothing's popped to mind since then. Anyone else?

 **Kikyo:** Nope.

 **Riou:** Can't say I have.

 **Tsukushi:** I think I might have a theory in the works...

 **Kikyo:** H-Huh, you do!?

 **Riou:** Then tell us!

 **Tsukushi:** _I should think this over first, though... let's see._

* * *

 **PHASE TEN** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _Let's see. We have a locked room in the form of the shooting range, but our big, muscular Boxer wasn't able to even dent the lock. I doubt the lock was anything special, even if it is Monokuma brand or whatever so there must be another explanation... what though?_

 **QUESTION #1  
** _How was the door when Riou tried to break in?_

 **Locked**

 **Unlocked**

 **...**

 **...**

The door was **unlocked** when Riou tried to break in!

 _The door couldn't have been locked when Riou and I forced it open, or the lock would have had some kind of marks or damage on it. So it must've been unlocked. Thing is, how can an unlocked door be unable to be opened?_

 **QUESTION #2  
** _What happened to the unlocked door so that Riou couldn't open it?_

 **It was broken**

 **It was barred shut**

 **It was glued together**

 **...**

 **...**

The killer **barred the door** so Riou couldn't get in!

 _Knowing the lock was in perfect condition and there was no sticky substance near the door, only one option remains. The killer barred the door with something and made a makeshift lock. Now the question is... what was that makeshift lock made out of?_

 **QUESTION #3  
** _What was the makeshift lock?_

 **The glass pane's wire**

 **Yuzuru's body**

 **Something else**

 **...**

 **...**

It must be **something else** that was found somewhere in the range!

 _By the time Riou and I got there, Yuzuru's body was probably pinned onto the target already. Even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have been strong enough to keep Riou out. Same goes for the wire, so it must've been something else... but I have no idea what it is. Think, Tsukushi, think._

 **QUESTION #4  
** _What'd happen to the makeshift lock after Riou tried to force it?_

 **It'd break**

 **It'd crack**

 **It'd bend**

 **...**

 **...**

The makeshift lock **cracked** when Riou tried to break it!

 **LOGIC DIVE - COMPLETE!**

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got it!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** My theory is this!

 **Tsukushi:** The door's lock was unlocked when Riou and I came to the range.

 **Frances:** What are you saying? Didn't you all just tell us the door was locked?

 **Blackjack:** Yes, indeed. You told us exactly the same thing before we reached the range.

 **Tsukushi:** You're absolutely right, you two! But I made a mistake in saying it was locked.

 **Tsukushi:** It just wasn't able to be opened, you see?

 **Yori:** I'm afraid you lost me, Tsukushi. Please elaborate.

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, actually, same here.

 **Yatarou:** How can an unlocked door be unable to be opened?

 **Tsukushi:** It was barred shut by something... something we've had to have found out around town in the investigation.

 **Akahana:** Like what, Hananari?

 **Tsukushi:** You tell me. What do you think happened to whatever was keeping the door shut?

 **Tsukushi:** Keep in mind it has to be strong enough to keep our dear Riou out, and he's no pushover.

 **Riou:** Haha, damn right I ain't! Thanks, Tsukushi!

 **Eita:** That aside, what happened to the weapon, you ask? It must have been damaged.

 **Chigusa:** D-Did we find anything damaged around?

 **Maruko:** O-Oh! _Creo que_ I found what Herr Hananari is thinking of, everyone!

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Missing Items

 **2\. Cracked Longbow**

 **3.** 'Missing' Crossbow

 **4.** Group Breakfast

 **Maruko:** _This must be right, nein?_

* * *

 **Maruko:** _Le_ cracked longbow! It's indeed damaged, _certo_?

 **Maruko:** It's also long enough to bar the _porta_ completely shut!

 **Tsukushi:** My thought exactly, Maruko. This explains what role the longbow plays in this case.

 **Tsukushi:** The items in the range are very durable and can withstand substantial damage.

 **Tsukushi:** That's why it cracked under Riou's tremendous strength, but didn't break.

 **Akahana:** I see... the killer probably knew of this beforehand and used to it their advantage.

 **Yatarou:** Can I say something?

 **Tsukushi:** What is it?

 **Yatarou:** I have something else to ask.

 **Yatarou:** Back to the motel... I want to close the locks dilemma for now.

 **Yatarou:** So does anyone care to explain how the culprit broke the locks?

 **Yatarou:** Whoever searched the motel for Shizuka should've seen someone.

 **Blackjack:** We unfortunately didn't see a soul there.

 **Frances:** Only us two and Yuzuru.

 **Blackjack:** I doubt she'd break the locks without us noticing, however.

 **Kikyo:** But after a while, Yori and Frances went off somewhere, and Blackjack was alone in the motel.

* * *

 **~ ARGUMENT ~**

 **Blackjack:** Now hold on, just a second.

* * *

 **Blackjack:** Are you suggesting I broke the locks, Miss Namikaze?

 **Akahana:** Well, I'd have to concur in saying you are the most likely suspect.

 **Akahana:** As an Information Broker, you should have lock picking skills.

 **Blackjack:** I am not the killer. And I did not break the locks in the motel rooms.

 **Kikyo:** I didn't insinuate anything of the sort... but you might.

 **Kikyo:** We have no way of giving you an alibi. Thing is, you were alone for quite a while.

 **Blackjack:** I am sorry but I don't think you understand.

 **Blackjack:** Miss Namikaze, you are accusing me of a serious transgression.

 **Blackjack:** While I confess I do possess the skills to break locks and into households, I haven't used it in this case.

 **Eita:** In this case?

 **Blackjack** : Yes. That is indeed what we're discussing, is it not?

 **Kikyo:** I'm just saying y-

 **Blackjack:** I understand your point of view, but please understand mine.

 **Kikyo:** Y-You're not listening to me...

 **Blackjack:** Nor do I need to. I have a clear conscience that I am not the killer.

 **Blackjack:** And I will cross swords with you in a Rebuttal Showdown if it comes to that.

 **Frances:** Blackjack is right, she didn't do a thing!

 **Frances:** I confess to the murder and the lockpicking! Please let her go!

 **Blackjack:** Don't be ridiculous, Frances. You are killing us both and all innocent people present.

 **Blackjack:** This is merely an obstacle. Miss Namikaze should be more than capable enough to overcome it.

 **Frances:** I-If you say so...

 **Blackjack:** Let us do this, Miss Namikaze. Let me prove my innocence!

 **Kikyo:** I d-didn't accuse you!

* * *

 **Blackjack 21? has challenged Kikyo Namikaze to a Rebuttal Showdown!**

* * *

 **PHASE ELEVEN**  
 **CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 ** _Sheathed Truth Swords_ : Monokuma File #2 | Kikyo's Account | Bruises on Body | Motel Locks | Group Breakfast**

 **Blackjack:** It's obvious I didn't kill...

 **Blackjack:** ...Miss Kanzaki in the shooting range!

 **Blackjack:** It is the same exact thing that happened...

 **Blackjack:** ...with Miss Takagawa and Miss Inubarashi.

 **Blackjack:** The person who broke the locks...

 **Blackjack:** ...killed Miss Kanzaki.

 **Blackjack:** If that clears their names, it shall clear mine as well!

~ ADVANCE! ~

 **Kikyo:** I don't think you understand...

 **Kikyo:** I just noticed you were by yourself, Blackjack!

 **Kikyo:** I didn't accuse you of a thing, I think you're innocent.

~ DEVELOPMENT! ~

 **Blackjack:** Which I indeed am!

 **Blackjack:** You have **no evidence** to indict me!

 **Blackjack:** Therefore, you can't prove I broke the locks! End of discussion.

 **Kikyo Namikaze has been defeated.**  
 **The challenger, Blackjack 21, is the winner!**

* * *

 **Frances:** Attagirl, babe! You showed the hair girl who's boss!

 **Kikyo:** B-But I didn't say- oh forget it...

 **Kikyo:** This was a waste of time!

 **Kikyo:** The only thing we found out is that we can't accuse one of us without evidence, which - guess what - we already knew!

 **Yori:** It seems we're, once again, stuck with very little to debate.

 **Akahana:** If I may. I'd like to make sure of everything we know so far. Do we have sufficient evidence to back everything up?

 **Tsukushi:** You mean... the basics? Crime scene, cause of death, time of death, murder weapon.

 **Akahana:** Yes. Are we sure that all of the answers we're taking as fact are the real deal?

 **Riou:** Let's check them one by one!

 **Yatarou:** Crime scene... aside from discovering the body there, we don't have much evidence turning that into indisputable fact.

 **Yatarou:** But does that really matter? It's obvious she was killed in the shooting range.

 **Yatarou:** Otherwise, the culprit would have carried a dead body around town. Everyone could've seen them.

 **Yori:** Next is the cause of death... the Monokuma File doesn't state Yuzuru was bludgeoned, but we inferred as much from the bruises.

 **Yori:** It was likely not mentioned in order to deceive us and make us unsure whether it was the arrows or the beating.

 **Frances:** The time of death is a given in the Monokuma File, so we're sure. The file doesn't lie, it only omits details.

 **Blackjack:** Finally, the murder weapon... we have no leads leading here because of the wound's shape.

 **Tsukushi:** W-Wait a second... then we don't have any basics set for the case!?

 **Akahana:** Indeed. We have no proof any of us are right.

 **Akahana:** Which is why the trial isn't proceeding smoothly. We need irrefutable evidence of these basics before we build a case against someone.

 **Kikyo:** You make it sound like it's fun to doubt each other... if anything, I wanna forget about this and leave...

 **Tsukushi:** We can't do that, Kikyo... Yuzuru had a resolve to brought killers to justice. Akahana and I share that same creed.

 **Tsukushi:** As farfetched as it is to have Yuzuru, an assassin, tell us this... those were her true feelings. We can't let her down!

 **Yatarou:** Yeah, Tsukushi is right.

 **Riou:** Damn right he is! Can't let the culprit go free!

 **Blackjack:** Let us resume our debate then, by cementing the basics.

 **Blackjack:** First of all... what should we begin with?

 **Yori:** Without a definitive cause of death, we can't ascertain the murder weapon, so I believe that'd be wise.

 **Chigusa:** Th-There's a-also the c-crime scene...

 **Akahana:** Crime scene or cause of death, what shall we discuss first?

 **Tsukushi:** I want to gather information out of all of us before we get started.

 **Tsukushi:** Over the past twenty four hours, did anyone notice anything strange?

 **Yatarou:** Why the sudden interest?

 **Tsukushi:** The culprit is bound to have been planning this murder for a couple of days now.

 **Tsukushi:** There's no way they could orchestrate a murder plan on a whim.

 **Kikyo:** So this murder was premeditated. Sure, I can get behind that theory.

 **Eita:** I, for one, am unable to recall anything wrong.

 **Eita:** But I might have a guess as to who does.

 **Riou:** Maths pipsqueak, do you know something!?

 **Maruko:** Out with it, Herr Kurogane, _hayaku, hayaku_!

 **Blackjack:** Yes, Mister Kurogane, what did you notice?

 **Eita:** It is not much of a what, but a who... Kiyoshi Ikeda, I believe you had something stolen from you.

 **Kiyoshi:** Wh-What the shit, dude!? How the fuck did you find that out!?

 **Riou:** Yeah, this guy had some of his stuff messed with. He told me back at the targets.

 **Riou:** You've got a whole lotta time to chat when you're standing guard.

 **Frances:** That's not important... we're investigating a murder, not a theft... is Kiyoshi's situation even related?

 **Kiyoshi:** Heh, I don't think so. That's why I didn't mention it.

 **Riou:** It might be pretty important to the case though... can you repeat what you told me?

 **Kiyoshi:** Monokuma, just make it a fucking regular bullet or something. I can't be bothered...

 **Blackjack:** You had the theft as a truth bullet and neglected it!?

 **Kiyoshi:** I sure as hell didn't save it, fuckface. But I'm guessing I do.

* * *

 _ **The Solo Bullet "Kiyoshi's Account** **", privy to Kiyoshi Ikeda and Riou Ryielo, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** You had your cleaning supplies messed with... yesterday afternoon?

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, noticed some shit was missing. Chemicals I use to scrub the floor and stuff, nothing major.

 **Blackjack:** If it wasn't something major, it wouldn't be a Truth Bullet, Mister Ikeda!

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, Mister Ikeda fucking sucks, shut your pie hole before quick feet over there gets her period.

 **Frances:** Why you little...!

 **Kikyo:** Stop arguing! We don't have the time!

 **Yatarou:** Kiyoshi had his chemicals tampered with and it looks like some were missing.

 **Riou:** Why you gotta say chemicals? It's just soap, right?

 **Kiyoshi:** That shit's cream-of-the-crop, top-notch cleaning material, steroid face! Don't call them fucking soap!

 **Akahana:** Now before we proceed. Everyone check their Truth Bullets and tell me... are there any more Solos?

 **Monokuma:** I can guarantee you there aren't any more in this case! You found them all!

 **Monokuma:** But you say you want everyone to check and see? That'd make these trials super boring...

 **Monokuma:** I'll have to rule out that possibility for next time, hehe...

 **Tsukushi:** Shut up! There won't be a next time!

 **Monokuma:** Ah, delusional protagonists... I hate you all.

 **Kikyo:** What're you talking about...?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Yatarou:** Yeah, figures. Just ignore him for now.

 **Yatarou:** Let's get back to debating!

* * *

 **PHASE TWELVE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Arrow Wounds | Bruises on Body | 'Missing' Crossbow | Kiyoshi's Account**

 **Yori:** We found out Kiyoshi's cleaning supplies were tampered with, yesterday.

 **Yori:** But how does that information affect the case?

 **Eita:** I'm sure it has something to do with another **cause of death**.

 **Frances:** The various shapes of his bottles should explain the difference in the **bruises**.

 **Frances:** So maybe she was _bludgeoned_ to death with Kiyo's cleaning supplies!

 **Riou:** Maybe they were used to **clear the area of blood!**

 **Blackjack:** There might be a connection between the supplies and an alternate **crime scene**.

 **Maruko:** Herr Ikeda's supplies might be **completely unrelated** , _ja_?

 **Kikyo:** _That statement needs a serious makeover!_

 _ **(Kikyo Fired: Kiyoshi's Account)  
**_ _ **~ BREAK! ~**_

* * *

 **Kikyo:** The sole fact that this supposed theft is mentioned in Truth Bullets must mean it plays a part in the game.

 **Kikyo:** We've heard many theories, and it's hard to think none of them make sense.

 **Maruko:** _Souka_... Then I was wrong...

 **Frances:** Well damn! That was an uneventful Non-Stop Debate if I ever saw one...

 **Kiyoshi:** Tell me about it.

 **Frances:** You, shut up.

 **Kiyoshi:** See? Bitch on her period now.

 **Blackjack:** You, shut up.

 **Yatarou:** Yowch, double teamed by the group's power couple there, Kiyo. Nice job.

 **Riou:** Let's get back on track, you guys!

 **Tsukushi:** Riou's right! Now... we all got our own thoughts.

 **Tsukushi:** _Eita thinks the cleaning supplies have something to do with the cause of death._

 **Tsukushi:** _Frances suggested they were used as the murder weapon._

 **Tsukushi:** _Riou said the killer used them to clear the blood from the area._

 **Tsukushi:** _Finally, Blackjack mentioned something about a new crime scene the supplies might point towards._

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _Who's got the most correct theory out of everyone?_

 **1\. Eita**

 **2.** Frances

 **3.** Riou

 **4.** Blackjack

 **Tsukushi:** You're the only one!

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Although Blackjack and Riou's theories could be true... I think Eita's is the one.

 **Tsukushi:** What if we based all our debates on a false assumption?

 **Tsukushi:** The assumption that Yuzuru was hit repeatedly with a blunt object and that was how she died.

 **Kikyo:** You mean to say, she wasn't bludgeoned to death...?

 **Akahana:** Hananari, what are you getting at?

 **Tsukushi:** Being bludgeoned to death was what the culprit wanted us to think...

 **Tsukushi:** We fell right into their trap! They made us do a double turn!

 **Yatarou:** D-Double turn?

 **Frances:** Explain yourself!

 **Tsukushi:** We thought the real cause of death was being bludgeoned...

 **Tsukushi:** ...and the fake one was blood loss due to being shot with arrows.

 **Tsukushi:** But what if being hit with a blunt object, was also a fake cause of death?

 **Riou:** There were two fakes!?

 **Blackjack:** Preposterous! How is there evidence that supports such a wild accusation!?

 **Tsukushi:** The bruises on the body are all the evidence I need...

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _What's wrong about Yuzuru's bruises?_

 **1\. The bruises' shape**

 **2.** The bruises' locations

 **3.** The bruises' color

 **Tsukushi:** I can prove it with this!

* * *

 **Chigusa:** Th-The sh-shape of the b-bruises, Tsukushi...?

 **Maruko:** What does that have anything to do with the cause of death!?

 **Blackjack:** If anything, there being bruises in the body suggests that she was hit repeatedly!

 **Tsukushi:** Yes... but what if the bruises we saw aren't bruises at all?

 **Riou:** H-Huh!?

 **Akahana:** Are you doubting my expertise?

 **Tsukushi:** I wouldn't put it so bluntly... without medical analysis, it's easy to be misguided.

 **Tsukushi:** _When did I become so snarky against Akahana?_

 **Tsukushi:** _Not that I'm complaning, mind you. Being top dog like this sure makes me sounds cool._

 **Yori:** Tsukushi, if you may. Please tell us what you find so intriguing about their shapes.

 **Yatarou:** Yeah! What do you think killed Yuzuru if it wasn't being bludgeoned?

 **Tsukushi:** Poison.

...

...

 **Maruko:** _D-Doku_ , you say? Why?

 **Frances:** Yeah... p-poison is a pretty sick way of killing someone. And there's no poison around Verdant Views, is there?

 **Blackjack:** I see... you mean to say, the thief is the killer.

 **Tsukushi:** Bingo. The killer might have injected Yuzuru with Kiyoshi's chemicals and poisoned her.

 **Tsukushi:** Poison normally makes the victim bleed internally, which could relate to purpura.

 **Tsukushi:** Purpura are dark blotches on your skin, which under the naked eye might be similar to bruises!

 **Riou:** I'm not a coroner or nothin', so I couldn't have noticed the difference, right?

 **Tsukushi:** Yep!

 **Akahana:** There were no injection wounds in her body, I'm afraid.

 **Tsukushi:** It might have been covered with the arrow wounds.

 **Akahana:** But where would the culprit find a needle to do this?

 **Tsukushi:** Hm...

 **Tsukushi:** You got me.

 **Yatarou:** Tsukushi's not necessarily wrong, though! Yuzuru might have somehow eaten it!

...

...

 **Frances:** H-Hey, don't look at me!

 **Frances:** Sure, I baked everyone pastries, but I didn't kill Yuzuru!

 **Frances:** Even if I did, check the bullets... I made everyone a cupcake, but hers is in her room, untouched.

 **Chigusa:** D-Don't w-worry, Frances... Y-You're not a s-suspect, anymore...

 **Kikyo:** Huh-uh! I cleared you of suspicion since I saw you and Yori leaving the motel together.

 **Kikyo:** Since you did so only a few minutes after the crime, you've got yourself an alibi.

 **Yori:** Excuse me... would you repeat that?

* * *

 **A/N: BAM, CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Next chapter will be the end of this second Class Trial - which I'm having mixed feelings about. I feel like I designed a pretty good case and just couldn't handle all of it in writing. I hope you're enjoying this nonetheless and are hoping to find out who the killer is, next time! Any last guesses?**

 **Until next time... Yamazaki out!**


	22. Chapter 2-9: Two At A Time

**ACT 2: No Hope Allowed**

 **Chapter 9: Two At A Time**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** Y-Yori...? Is something the matter?

 **Frances:** What's wrong about what she said!?

 **Yori:** I think I didn't catch a detail... please repeat what you said, Kikyo.

 **Kiyoshi:** Jeez, get those handkerchiefs out of your eardrums and listen well!

 **Kiyoshi:** She told you she saw you and Frances leaving the motel at the time of the murder.

 **Yatarou:** As much as I can't agree with Kiyo's tone, there's nothing wrong with Kikyo's statement.

 **Riou:** Sure thing, it's actually what made your alibi believable this entire time!

 **Riou:** You're not gonna say it's a lie, now, right!?

 **Yori:** I wouldn't dare, Riou, believe me when I say that. But there's an odd detail.

 **Yori:** Frances and I never met at the motel. In fact, she told me she'd meet me by Eternity Sanctuary.

 **Blackjack:** Is that all? That hardly sounds relevant.

 **Akahana:** That's where you're wrong, Blackjack. In fact, this overturns their alibis.

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana's right. Frances and Yori only had alibis because of Kikyo's account.

 **Kikyo:** I'm sure I saw them both near the hotel, though!

 **Frances:** Maybe you got the times mixed up?

 **Eita:** I find that hard to believe... I have another theory that I think everyone'll like to hear.

 **Chigusa:** O-Oh? P-Please t-tell us then, Eita!

 **Maruko:** Yeah, Herr Kurogane!

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _Who's wrong about Kikyo's account?_

 **1.** Kikyo

 **2.** Yori

 **3.** **Both are right**

 **4.** Both are wrong

 **Eita:** My calculations are always correct.

* * *

 **Eita:** Kikyo is a sane human, and gifted with good eyesight. She also lacks motive to lie regarding her previous testimony.

 **Eita:** Yori is a harder case to make, but he has an exceptional sense of direction despite being blind.

 **Eita:** As such, I believe Yori's testimony about meeting at the shrine is trustworthy. Kikyo's account is true as well, though.

 **Blackjack:** Now wait a second, Mister Kurogane. How can you accept both these theories?

 **Riou:** Even I can tell there's a problem here! The two accounts contradict each other!

 **Kikyo:** I know what I saw! But I wouldn't want to say Yori is lying either...

 **Kikyo:** Maybe Eita _is_ right? Maybe we're both telling the truth!

 **Maruko:** _Impossível_! How will you explain _cette_ contradiction then, Herr Namikaze?

 **Kikyo:** D-Don't ask me... I'm trying to wrap my head around this too.

 **Tsukushi:** Leave it to me... I can try and think of something.

 **Akahana:** That won't be necessary, Hananari.

 **Tsukushi:** Huh?

 **Akahana:** As per usual, I am one step ahead of you.

 **Kiyoshi:** In both looks _and_ thought process.

 **Tsukushi:** _Th-That was totally uncalled for._

 **Akahana:** Nevertheless, I have already concocted a theory I think will appease the court.

 **Akahana:** And if this theory proves to be correct... it will corroborate Eita's belief that Yori and Kikyo are both correct.

 **Yatarou:** Stop wasting time, then, Akahana! What could possibly explain this?

 **Yori:** Yes, Akahana, this discrepancy seems unsolveable.

 **Akahana:** Unsolveable, you say? Don't make me laugh, Yori.

 **Akahana:** As a SHSL Prosecuting Attorney, that is a word I refuse to utilize.

 **Frances:** Yeah, yeah, stop gloating over there... what's your theory, tell us!

 **Akahana:** Yori has told us he met Frances near the shrine at the time of the murder.

 **Akahana:** However, Kikyo witnessed them both leaving the motel at that same time.

 **Akahana:** Judging by Eita's 'calculations'... these statements are both correct.

 **Tsukushi:** Therefore... the only logical conclusion is that...

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _What's the explanation behind Yori and Kikyo's claims being right?_

 **1.** Yori isn't really blind

 **2.** Kikyo is lying about seeing them at the motel

 **3.** Yori was tricked into thinking he was at the shrine

 **4.** **There were two Yori's in town**

 **Akahana:** Take that!

* * *

 **Akahana:** Don't try to steal my thunder, Hananari. It doesn't suit you.

 **Akahana:** My theory is as follows... during the search for Shizuka that took place this morning...

 **Akahana:** There were two Yori's walking around Verdant Views at the same time.

 **Akahana:** One is standing before us as we speak... the other one, was at the motel with Frances a bit after the time of death.

 **Yatarou:** Wh-Wha...

 **Chigusa:** Wh-What d-did you...

 **Riou:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?

 **Kikyo:** Akahana, I-I thank you for trying to make a theory up that made us both sound believable...

 **Kikyo:** But that's pretty out there, don't you think!? Yori was somehow in two places at the same time?

 **Frances:** I-I'm sure the Yori I went to the motel with was the real deal, though...

 **Blackjack:** Taking that into account, Akahana's theory is nullified... or do you have proof as to how two Yori's were made?

 **Tsukushi:** Knowing Akahana... she does have something to back her claim up. Us lawyers always do.

 **Akahana:** While I can't be too enthused about being compared to you, Hananari, I am forced to agree.

 **Tsukushi:** _Ouch... right in the feels._

 **Tsukushi:** _When did she become this ruthless and anti-me?_

 **Akahana:** This time however... Kikyo's and Yori's accounts are all the evidence I have and need.

 **Akahana:** Taking them both as fact, I can already see the bigger puzzle pieces of this case falling into place.

 **Blackjack:** Forgive my question then, but how are we sure they aren't lying?

* * *

 **PHASE THIRTEEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Class Trial Requirements | Body Discovery Announcement | Yuzuru's F.T.E. | Shizuka's Disappearance | Kiyoshi's Account**

 **Kikyo:** Aaaaagh, I'm drawing a blank! Can there really be **two Yori's**?

 **Eita:** There might _be three, or even more._

 **Blackjack:** Preposterous, Mister Kurogane! Listen to yourself. Plus...

 **Blackjack:** We have no reason to believe Miss Namikaze and Mister Kurogane aren't lying.

 **Maruko:** _Per favore_ , don't fight!

 **Yatarou:** Kikyo and Eita didn't lie because they're _too nice_ to do it!

 **Tsukushi:** They wouldn't lie because their _lifes are on the line_...

 **Chigusa:** M-Maybe they're being _c-coerced_ by th-the k-killer?

 **Akahana:** Perhaps they aren't the problem... but the _fake Yori_ is.

 **Yori:** I assure you **I am not lying**.

 **Kikyo:** Me neither, **I'm telling the truth**!

 **Riou:** _I got your back, Tsukushi! Fistbump!_

 ** _(Riou Fired: Class Trial Requirements)  
~ CONSENT ~_**

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Do my eyes deceive me!? The mountain of muscle actually did something right!?

 **Kiyoshi:** No fucking way! We're relying on bicep bulge over there now!?

 **Yatarou:** I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised as well... Riou hasn't been much help in trial, has he?

 **Chigusa:** C-Congrats, R-Riou!

 **Riou:** SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAKS!

 **Chigusa:** Ah! I-I'm s-sorry... I w-was only c-compliment-ting you...

 **Riou:** Listen up... If there were two Yori's running around, he'd have to be in the trial, right?

 **Chigusa:** Th-That's right... u-unless they're d-dead now...

 **Frances:** I was walking with a living breathing person, thank you very much. Kikyo can corroborate.

 **Kikyo:** Right she is!

 **Riou:** Well that's not the only thing, you see.

 **Riou:** I might be stretching the bullet a bit here... but think back to the Class Trial's rules.

 **Blackjack:** The rules?

 **Frances:** What about them?

 **Tsukushi:** I see... I was just blurting out a thought, but I think I can build a case around it...

 **Tsukushi:** If the blackened isn't caught during the trial, it's curtains for all of us.

 **Tsukushi:** If Kikyo and Yori lie here... they'll just be sending themselves to die.

 **Yatarou:** So unless one of them is the killer, we have no reason to doubt their accounts!

 **Kikyo:** Frances corroborated my alibi earlier, so I'm free from suspicion, I hope.

 **Yori:** And as much as I hate beating a dead horse, my eyesight makes me unable of commiting this crime.

 **Kiyoshi:** You're not gonna pull a _'I AIN'T BLIND, FUCKERS'_ on us later, are ya?

 **Yori:** I assure you my blindness is very much real, Kiyoshi. But some paranoia is to be expected, I assume.

 **Maruko:** Then... where does this leave _nous_? Herr Namikaze and Herr Hanamichi are both _certos,_ right _?_

 **Chigusa:** H-How were there two Yori's in town...?

 **Akahana:** One of them had to be a fake, of course. There's no other possibility.

 **Eita:** A fake?

 **Kikyo:** What do you mean a fake? Yori can't be faked, he's a human being!

 **Yatarou:** You're not suggesting Yori was _cloned_ , are you?

 **Akahana:** Far from it... I'm suggesting there was a fake, that is it.

 **Yatarou:** I see... and that means...?

 **Frances:** It means Akahana's gone completely bonkers, that's what!

 **Riou:** If one of the Yori's was a fake... which one was it?

 **Riou:** The one at the motel or the one at the shrine?

 **Blackjack:** The one at the shrine seems to be the most likely real Yori... assuming he's standing before us now.

 **Blackjack:** His present statement makes for sufficient evidence of this. Which means...

 **Tsukushi:** The fake Yori was leaving the motel...

 **Akahana:** Now before we move along this line of reasoning... answer me this, everyone.

 **Akahana:** In all the people involved in this case, who would want two Yori's?

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _Who prepared the fake Yori for this case?_

 **1.** Yuzuru

 **2.** Shizuka

 **3.** **The killer**

 **4.** Yori, himself

 **Yatarou:** Picture perfect reasoning, am I right?

* * *

 **Yatarou:** The one who'd benefit the most from a complicated ruse like this would be... the killer, right?

 **Akahana:** I'm glad to see you arrived at that same conclusion, Yatarou.

 **Akahana:** Now... I believe we can close this case now, right... Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh?

 **Akahana:** With all the evidence we have until now... I think there's a very likely suspect. Don't you?

 **Tsukushi:** I-It can't be...

 **Tsukushi:** _Right?_

* * *

 **MAKE AN ACCUSATION!**

 **1.** Tsukushi Hananari  
 **2.** **Frances Baishou**  
 **3.** Riou Ryielo  
 **4.** _Asuyo Uemura_  
 **5.** Yatarou Nekomirin  
 **6.** Kikyo Namikaze  
 **7.** Yori Hanamichi  
 **8.** Blackjack 21?  
 **9.** Eita Kurogane  
 **10.** Maruko Inubarashi  
 **11.** Kiyoshi Ikeda  
 **12.** _Yuzuru Kanzaki_  
 **13.** _Yuki Batora_  
 **14.** Akahana Nakajima  
 **15.** Shizuka Matsuoka  
 **16.** Chigusa Takagawa

 **Tsukushi:** _You're the only one!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** F-Frances...? It... It can't be you, c-can it?

 **Frances:** Wh-What!? What do you mean!?

 **Blackjack:** Mister Hananari, I do hope you have a good explanation to indict Frances of this crime!

 **Tsukushi:** She was the missing link between the fake Yori ruse in the shrine and the one at the motel...

 **Tsukushi:** She is the only person here that connects the two sightings.

 **Yatarou:** F-Frances did it?

 **Maruko:** Herr Baishou... a murderer? _N-Non_...

 **Akahana:** I can't say I'm surprised about everyone's reaction... although I'm hurt.

 **Akahana:** Last time everyone jumped on me, but Frances seems to be getting lighter treatment.

 **Akahana:** Alas, I am not one for grudges and jealousy so I'll ignore said privileges.

 **Blackjack:** I don't give a rat's _ass_ about that, Miss Nakajima, now if you'd please, explain!

 **Eita:** Blackjack, please calm down. Being hot-headed will only leave to an unfair verdict.

 **Blackjack:** I'll calm down when this kind young woman stops harrassing my girlfriend!

 **Tsukushi:** _Blackjack is sure acting defensive..._

 **Tsukushi:** _Up until now she's been very on the defense about herself, but it seems she also believes in Frances._

 **Tsukushi:** _Is their love making her blind to her wrongdoings...?_

 **Blackjack:** Tell me, Mister Hananari! Aside from alledgedly being with both Yori's...

 **Blackjack:** ...what other connection does Frances have with this case!? None!

 **Blackjack:** She isn't related to the crime scene in any way! Same for the murder weapon!

 **Blackjack:** She was even seen by Kikyo herself at the time of the crime!

 **Kikyo:** It's true... I'll go ahead and say it again, Yori and Frances left the motel together.

 **Yatarou:** We know there's a big chance that Yori was a fake... but Frances was the very same we have before us.

 **Blackjack:** You're not going to suggest there were two of her as well, are you!?

 **Yori:** Of course not... that would be insanity.

 **Riou:** Yeah, that'd be wild. But fact is, Frances was with both the fake and the true Yori today.

 **Eita:** What do you have to say for yourself?

 **Frances:** ...

 **Eita:** You are being accused of murder, Frances. A rebuttal would be nice to keep the debate going.

 **Akahana:** You've been cornered, Frances, give it up.

 **Blackjack:** She's not giving anything up, Miss Nakajima, stop pestering Frances this instant!

 **Blackjack:** If Frances truly is the killer as you insist, then please tell me...

 **Blackjack:** Why would she do it!? She has no relation to Yuzuru, the traitor!

 **Chigusa:** M-Maybe sh-she di-

 **Blackjack:** She didn't, Miss Takagawa!

 **Maruko:** C-Calm down, Herr Blackjack... we're your _amici_!

 **Blackjack:** To hell with that! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I gave up on Frances!?

 **Blackjack:** I know her! She wouldn't do anything like this!

 **Tsukushi:** _Blackjack is starting to lose it... I better start clearing up all the fog surrounding Frances, quick._

 **Akahana:** If Frances truly is guilty, we should be more than capable enough to connect her to all pieces of evidence in this case.

 **Akahana:** That should suffice, yes?

 **Blackjack:** As if you could! Frances is innocent!

* * *

 **PHASE FOURTEEN  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Motel Locks | Kiyoshi's Account | Arrow Wounds | Bruises on Body | Group Breakfast**

 **Yatarou:** Can we link Frances to the murder weapon?

 **Kiyoshi:** Those'd be _my fucking cleaning supplies_!

 **Kiyoshi:** The chemicals put into those little shits pack a serious punch.

 **Kikyo:** The **only thing** Yuzuru could have eaten this morning is the pastries Frances and Blackjack baked.

 **Kikyo:** That's more than proof enough... right? Yuzuru was poisoned by **Frances's cupcake**!

 **Maruko:** _Sore wa chigau yo,_ Herr Namikaze! We still haven't proven she **ingested the doku**.

 **Chigusa:** B-But by, um, p-process of elimination...

 **Eita:** That is hardly enough to convict someone on. We need strong bases.

 **Yori:** _I shall now make this contradiction disappear!_

 ** _(Yori Fired: Group Breakfast)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Yori:** Did I hit Kikyo's statement? It seems my aim isn't half bad for a blind man, hehe.

 **Kiyoshi:** Your bullet was homing, bastard, don't let it get to you.

 **Yori:** Ah... I see. That's disappointing. Nevertheless, Kikyo's statement isn't completely true.

 **Kikyo:** You're saying she was poisoned some other way?

 **Kikyo:** There were no injection spots in the body, and I doubt cleaning fluid would poison you through your skin.

 **Kikyo:** The only way left is by consumption... right?

 **Yori:** That I know of, yes. But please consider the following...

 **Yori:** Frances, Akahana, Tsukushi and Blackjack all searched her room.

 **Tsukushi:** And her pastry was still there, inside... no signs of being licked, bitten or anything.

 **Akahana:** I can support that much. Frances didn't take a bite out of that cupcake.

 **Akahana:** Therefore, it can't be used as a murder weapon...

 **Blackjack:** Your case isn't looking that clean-cut after all, is it now!?

 **Eita:** Let's move to a different topic, namely the crime scene.

 **Eita:** This is an easy one to connect Frances to. During the search for Shizuka...

 **Eita:** ...both Frances and Yuzuru were tasked with looking into the motel.

 **Kikyo:** That puts our suspect and victim in the same area! But what does that mean?

 **Yatarou:** It means... Yuzuru was poisoned in the motel?

 **Chigusa:** B-But... F-Frances wasn't with Y-Yuzuru then...

 **Maruko:** She was with Herr Hanamichi! Herr Namikaze has testified as much, many times.

 **Yori:** Besides, moving Yuzuru's lifeless body across town would result in many witnesses.

 **Yori:** It is ludicrously dangerous and risky as best, and insanity as worst!

 **Blackjack:** It seems your theory is giving us more questions than answers, Miss Nakajima.

 **Akahana:** Don't you worry your pretty little head, Blackjack. We're not even close to done.

 **Blackjack:** Ack... you little...

 **Akahana:** We've now reached a new possibility. Namely, Yuzuru was killed in the motel.

 **Akahana:** But as such, a new contradiction arises. Assuming the time of death in the File is correct...

 **Akahana:** Frances was leaving the potential crime scene, with a fake Yori.

 **Kikyo:** That's my witness account... I know for a fact that happened. So, it proves us wrong, right?

 **Tsukushi:** Wrong.

 **Frances:** Huh?

 **Tsukushi:** I think I can solve this mystery regarding the two Yori's if you give me time to think.

 **Tsukushi:** _I feel like all the details regarding the body transferral will make sense..._

 **Tsukushi:** _...but is this truly the answer?_

* * *

 **PHASE FIFTEEN** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _Yuzuru's body was moved from the motel to the shooting range... this is our current theory. But if we take it as the truth, a major contradiction arises... how and why would the culprit move the body without being seen? First of all, let's take a deep breath and calm down... let's break down the Yori conundrum._

 **QUESTION #1  
** _Which Yori was fake?_

 **The one that met Frances in the shrine**

 **The one who left the motel with Frances**

 **...**

 **...**

The fake Yori was the one who **left the motel with Frances!**

 _The Yori standing before us now is undoubtedly real, and he says he met Frances in the shrine before meeting us in the motel to discuss Shizuka's disappearance. That makes the fake Yori the one who left the motel. Now let's see..._

 **QUESTION #2  
** _Who was the fake Yori?_

 **A hidden twin**

 **Someone in a disguise**

 **A clone**

 **...**

 **...**

The fake Yori must have been **someone else** dressed up in Yori's clothes!

 _Frances and the fake Yori left the motel together, but the real Yori was still searching the shrine by this point... therefore it must have been someone else dressed up in Yori's magician ensemble! But what use did this fake Yori do for the killer? It still makes no sense why they'd make such a complicated ruse._

 **QUESTION #3  
** _Why was the fake Yori plan created for?_

 **To give Frances and Yori an alibi**

 **To hide evidence**

 **To move the body**

 **To throw Kikyo into the culprit's plan**

 **...**

 **...**

The reason why there was a fake Yori around town was to... **move the body** to the range!

 _I really don't want to believe this... but it all makes sense. There's no other way to explain everything up until now... the two Yori's, Kikyo's account, the body moving... but that'd mean-_

 **QUESTION #4  
** _Who was disguised as Yori during the body transferral?_

Blackjack

 **Yuzuru's dead body**

The real Yori

 **...**

 **...**

The fake Yori was actually **Yuzuru**!

 **LOGIC DIVE - COMPLETE!**

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got it!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** O-Oh... Holy c-crap...

 **Tsukushi:** It can't be... but... it's the only thing that makes sense!

 **Yatarou:** What are you going on about, Tsukushi? You got a theory then tell us!

 **Akahana:** It seems the inferior lawyer has finally stepped up his game. Please, share your thoughts.

 **Tsukushi:** I-I was thinking about this Yori dilemma... to prove Kikyo's account right...

 **Tsukushi:** The answer I came up with was that someone else dressed up as Yori and helped Frances.

 **Kikyo:** So there really was an accomplice, then!? I thought we said there weren't any...

 **Tsukushi:** There wasn't...

 **Yori:** But... if so, how could there be a fake Yori without a willing accomplice!?

 **Maruko:** _M-Mon dieu_! S-Surely you don't mean...

 **Riou:** What's happening, you guys, I'm completely lost!

 **Kiyoshi:** I gotta say the same, y'all, what the fuck?

 **Tsukushi:** The only explanation for Kikyo's account and the moving of the body is...

 **Tsukushi:** The fake Yori, Frances was with... was Yuzuru's lifeless body already.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-Wh-What...?

 **Blackjack:** Sacrilegious... you can't be serious!

 **Eita:** Hm, a logical conclusion indeed. Although a bit hard to pull off, it does explain everything nicely.

 **Kikyo:** That explains why I thought he looked a bit droopy... I brushed it off and thought it was out of worry for Shizuka.

 **Kikyo:** I-I shouldn't have... oh... oh no...

 **Blackjack:** W-Well that's all good! Maybe Frances did move the body but... but...

 **Blackjack:** Maybe she didn't kill anyone! She was merely an accomplice!

 **Yatarou:** Again with the accomplices... we should decide on whether or not there were any, this time!

 **Eita:** I'm personally more interested in how quickly Blackjack backed off her previous claim.

 **Eita:** I thought you'd defend her until the end?

 **Blackjack:** Mister Kurogane, don't, just don't!

 **Blackjack:** Well... here's a theory for you, since you like them so much! There had to have been an accomplice!

 **Maruko:** There... had to have been one, _ja_? I'm confused... _como_?

 **Blackjack:** Please notice a truth bullet we received near the very begginning of our investigation.

 **Blackjack:** Namely, the information on class trials and the body discovery announcement.

 **Blackjack:** The latter only occurs after three participants other than the culprit lay eyes on a body, right?

 **Tsukushi:** A-Ack...! I-I think I know what you mean.

 **Tsukushi:** Earlier today... right before we found Yuzuru's body...

 **Kikyo:** Yori and Riou were the only ones to see it before the announcement sounded off!

 **Blackjack:** That's only two people, guys, and there had to be someone else! Are you saying one of us saw the body and neglected it?

 **Blackjack:** That's a crime in and of itself, you see? So try to worm your way out of this one!

 **Akahana:** It's simple really... Yori and Riou were not the only ones who saw the body. Need I remind you of the killer's ruse?

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
 _What ruse points to the third person who noticed the body?_

 **1\. The fake Yori trick**

 **2.** The moving of the body

 **3.** The missing crossbow

 **4.** The broken motel locks

 **Akahana:** Take that!

* * *

 **Eita:** Yori's double, you say? I see.

 **Eita:** You mean to say the third person who noticed the body but remained silent was... Kikyo.

 **Kikyo:** M-Me!?

 **Kikyo:** A-Are you telling me I'm an accessory to murder, now!?

 **Yatarou:** No, no, please calm down! I think I can understand Akahana's point.

 **Yatarou:** Yori and Riou both saw the body in the range...

 **Yatarou:** But they're only two out of the three necessary people to see a body before the announcement.

 **Yatarou:** Think it through... thanks to the culprit's Yori trick, you saw the body.

 **Kikyo:** Although I didn't know it was her... yes, that'd explain it...

 **Maruko:** So Herr Hanamichi, Herr Ryielo and Herr Namikaze were the three discoverers, is that so?

 **Blackjack:** I don't think so! I have a rebuttal.

 **Tsukushi:** _G-God... how long is Blackjack gonna keep covering Frances for...?_

 **Blackjack:** Think back to the requirements behind an B.D.A. - that's body discovery announcement, for convenience's sake.

 **Blackjack:** Three people must see the body. When the third person sees it, the B.D.A. sounds off. Right, Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** Yep! No lies there! Blackjack's statement is 100% correct!

 **Blackjack:** Now... be it as it is... it seems we found a bit of a conundrum here.

 **Blackjack:** We'd need a fourth person in this case to activate the announcement!

 **Kikyo:** Wh-What?! Didn't you just say we needed three people, though!?

 **Tsukushi:** I... I think I noticed a new loophole in here... and it's a very specific one.

 **Yatarou:** I had that theory too, but I just thought it'd be way too far out there...

 **Yatarou:** This sure makes for an interesting twist... I know why Blackjack mentioned a fourth person...

 **Yatarou:** Although maybe... it'd be the third person, but the fourth individual...

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Kikyo:** You don't mean...

 **Yatarou:** That's right, everyone! Riou Ryielo, the SHSL Boxer is actually... a _robot_!

 **Blackjack:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** ...

 **Riou:** ...

 **...**

 **Yatarou:** Th-That wasn't it!?

 **Riou:** Dude. The hell?

 **Monokuma:** Have more faith in me, you guys! I wouldn't pull the same robotic muscle head card twice.

 **Yori:** What are you saying, Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:** N-Nothing, nothing! Keep debating, everyone, before I run out of nachos!

 **Chigusa:** N-Nachos!? Wh-Where d-did you g-get those from...?

 **Eita:** That's hardly the most pressing matter, Chigusa. I think I know the loophole Tsukushi mentioned.

* * *

 **PHASE SIXTEEN  
DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_/_/_ _/_ _/_/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/_/_/I I/_ _/_/I/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/_/I I/_ _/L/I/_/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/R/I I/_ B/L/I/_/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y/O/R/I I/S B/L/I/_/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Y/O/R/I I/S B/L/I/N/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: YORI IS BLIND!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Yori:** My lack of eyesight? How is that relevant, Eita?

 **Eita:** As we said multiple times now, you need three people to see the body for the B.D.A. to occur.

 **Eita:** As a blind man, however, you're unable to see the body. Therefore, you don't count towards the witnesses.

 **Riou:** W-We're missing one person again, then! Who the hell did it!?

 **Tsukushi:** If I may, I believe all of us are clear of this crime. It's as we've said countless times...

 **Tsukushi:** Our lives are on the line. No one would dare be an accomplice to murder, no matter what.

 **Tsukushi:** Not even Riou would stand up for me, even though we're super close.

 **Tsukushi:** Same goes for Yori and Eita, and Chigusa and Maruko. We'd be sacrificing ourselves and all the others.

 **Tsukushi:** So fact is, there's not any accomplice.

 **Blackjack:** Then how do you explain the missing third person!?

 **Tsukushi:** _M-Missing...?! It couldn't possibly..._

 **Akahana:** _Finally,_ it seems like Hananari has woken up and smelled the coffee.

 **Akahana:** There's a new suspect in this supposed 'accomplice' deal. Although he wasn't an accomplice per se.

 **Akahana:** I have a piece of evidence that supports this theory, of course, may I present it?

 **Blackjack:** No. I want Mister Hananari to present it, since he's the one throwing wild accusations.

 **Tsukushi:** _Weren't you mad at Akahana a short while ago?_

 **Tsukushi:** I'll take you on, Blackjack. I know exactly what Akahana is talking about.

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Kikyo's Account

 **2.** Kiyoshi's Account

 **3.** Yuzuru's F.T.E.

 **4\. Shizuka's Disappearance**

 **Tsukushi:** _I can prove it with this!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Everyone here has a specific reason not to be an accomplice to this heinous crime.

 **Tsukushi:** Therefore, if everything is proven wrong, whatever's left must be true. So...

 **Tsukushi:** It just goes to show, Shizuka is the third person! He saw the body somewhere...

 **Blackjack:** Ha! How the mighty have fallen! You have no evidence he saw the body!

 **Akahana:** You have no evidence Shizuka didn't see it though, do you?

 **Akahana:** You know Shizuka well... he is one crafty individual. He could have slithered out of sights and left.

 **Blackjack:** I-I won't stand for that... h-he... he d-didn't...

 **Kikyo:** Only you or Frances could bring the missing items to the motel without anyone noticing.

 **Yatarou:** You were also the ones who baked the breakfast today... the only method of poisoning Yuzuru.

 **Eita:** The B.D.A. requirements match up, if we throw Shizuka in the mix.

 **Yori:** Everything even accomodates our 'no accomplices' theory...

 **Riou:** Frances was the only one who could do the Yori trick too.

 **Tsukushi:** You see everything stacking against you, Blackjack? Stop protecting her.

 **Tsukushi:** If you truly love her, let her atone for her sins and speak for herself.

 **Frances:** I-

 **Blackjack:** No! No, no, no, Mister Hananari, to hell with all that!

 **Akahana:** It seems Blackjack isn't too keen on listening... we must do something.

 **Akahana:** Hananari. Explain everything to her. The case, from start to finish...

 **Akahana:** Maybe then she'll understand the gravity of our situation and give up...

 **Tsukushi:** A-Alright... I'll do it. Blackjack,...

 **Tsukushi:** Here's everything that happened in this case!

* * *

 **PHASE SEVENTEEN  
EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLACE: CLOSING ARGUMENT**

 **ACT 1**

 _The culprit's plot started out a few days ago, and took place during or search for (who?), who had went missing. Prior to said search, the blackened learned something that could endanger them, the one they loved the most (who?), and everyone else... the identity of the traitor Monokuma mentioned in the motive - (who?). As such, they started devising a plan and orchestrated it when the time was appropriate... (what?) gave them the perfect window in which to do so._

 **ACT 2**

 _The day before, by sheer luck, I guess, the culprit was tasked to prepare (what?) to make up for the party Monokuma when he (did what?). Those were used as the murder weapon, but only because of the (what?), that they has previously stolen from Kiyoshi without being noticed, being mixed into her cupcake somehow. They poisoned Yuzuru using the (what?) and fed it to her during the breakfast. She eventually succumbed to it in the (where?) during the search._

 **ACT 3**

 _Sometime during the search, the culprit snuck out of (where?) and checked on Yuzuru's state - discovering she was already dead. Then they proceeded to the most elaborate trick we've seen so far... (what?). Dressing the victim up in (whose?) clothes, she then proceeded to abandon the site alongside the fake they created, leaving their investigative partner behind, and encountered a coincidental witness (who?). This witness was one of the biggest helps in aiding to find out the culprit's scheme._

 **ACT 4**

 _Afterwards, the killer took Yuzuru's disguised body to the (where?) where we eventually found it, and proceeded to plant numerous red herrings. First, they locked the door with (what?) they had found in the (where?), and also took out a crossbow and arrows to disguise the cause of death as blood loss from being shot. Lowering the (what?) to grant her access to the other side, she moved Yuzuru's body and propped it up on a (what?) with said arrows, resulting in minimal blood loss, (why?). Sometime during that, however, (who?) reached the sight and tried to barge in, being unable to do so because of the (what?), a.k.a. the longbow that we ended up cracking during the break-in._

 **ACT 5**

 _Finally, the culprit locked the (what?) back up and cut the wire leading to its (what?), and left the crime scene after they secured their own safety. They planted evidence in the form of the crossbow and wire in (where?) and later met (who?) at the shrine before meeting the rest of us back at the real crime scene, (where?), which is where we first noticed Yuzuru's absence. After that fateful moment, we all dashed into the one place we hadn't checked out before and Riou set off the body discovery announcement that (who?) had already contributed to. The culprit faked to be surprised... but they already knew very well Yuzuru was dead._

* * *

 **CORRECT ANSWERS  
**

 **ACT 1: Shizuka Matsuoka; Blackjack; Yuzuru Kanzaki; the search for Shizuka.**

 **ACT 2: breakfast; presented the traitor motive; cleaning supplies; chemicals; motel.**

 **ACT 3: the hut they were searching; the fake Yori ruse; Yori Hanamichi's; Kikyo Namikaze.**

 **ACT 4: shooting range; a longbow; storage room; glass pane; target; because she was already dead; Riou and Tsukushi; makeshift lock.**

 **ACT 5: glass pane; opening mechanism; Yuzuru's motel room; Yori Hanamichi; the motel; Kikyo and Shizuka.**

* * *

 **And the only person that ties all the details together is... your girlfriend, Frances Baishou, the Super High School Level Tapdancer!**

* * *

 **Blackjack:** N-No... No...

 **Tsukushi:** Blackjack, please, just give it up... Frances is the culprit, everyone has agreed on that.

 **Tsukushi:** E-Even you... even you believe it, but your heart tells you otherwise.

 **Blackjack:** Wh-What!? N-No, Frances wouldn't do something like this...!

 **Blackjack:** I... I... I won't back down! You... you murderer! You're the culprit!

 **Akahana:** What? Me?

 **Blackjack:** You two! The lawyers! You've been taking this trial your way since the beggining!

 **Blackjack:** You're trying to frame my beloved Frances, but I see right through you... murderers... MURDERERS!

 **Kikyo:** B-Blackjack, please, calm down!

 **Kiyoshi:** Does she really matter? It's a fucking majority vote anyway, she's not relevant, right?

 **Blackjack:** Shut up, Mister Ikeda! I am not letting this trial proceed to its verdict!

 **Yatarou:** Blackjack, please think this through!

 **Chigusa:** F-Frances i-is th-the one...

 **Blackjack:** To hell with your logic, I know Frances couldn't have done this!

 **Eita:** It seems she is ignoring our reasoning... maybe advancing to the vote isn't enough.

 **Tsukushi:** No. If Blackjack is so keen on making us prove her wrong... I'll do it.

 **Tsukushi:** Every last bit of doubt that Frances did it... I'm gonna prove you wrong, Blackjack!

 **Frances:** ... Babe... please...

 **Blackjack:** I'll prove them wrong, baby, every single one of them! They're all wrong! You didn't kill anyone!

 **Blackjack:** I... I... _I'll prove everyone here wrong!_

* * *

 **PHASE EIGHTEEN  
FINAL SHOWDOWN: PANIC TALK ACTION!**

 _ **Blackjack 21, SHSL Information Broker  
Soul Shields Remaining: 6**_

 **Blackjack:** You're all wrong, you're all wrong!  
 **Tsukushi:** Then tell us all your remaining doubts in this case!  
 _BREAK! 5 Shields Remaining_

 **Blackjack:** I-I'll do it! I'll protect Frances! You're trying to kill us all!  
 **Tsukushi:** Blackjack, please, think this through!  
 _CRACK!_

 **Blackjack:** Well, tell me why did she dress Yuzuru up as Yori of all people!? _  
_ **Tsukushi:** Because he'd make for the most credible disguise! Yori needs help to walk! _  
BREAK! 4 Shields Remaining  
_

 **Blackjack:** Why would she hide evidence in the motel!?  
 **Tsukushi:** To throw the crossbow into the mix, of course!  
 _CRACK!_

 **Blackjack:** But why the motel!? It's quite a walk, if I saw her she'd be dead!  
 **Tsukushi:** Don't even try to tell me you'd throw her under the bus if you knew!  
 _BREAK! 3 Shields Remaining_

 **Blackjack:** What about all the motel locks the killer used to confuse us!?  
 **Tsukushi:** She didn't know the doors unlocked during the investigation...  
 _CRACK!_

 **Blackjack:** What proof do you have of that?!  
 **Tsukushi:** She's told us herself in this trial!  
 _BREAK! 2 Shields Remaining_

 **Blackjack:** Yuzuru is a SHSL Assassin, how did she even end up dead!?  
 **Tsukushi:** That's why the poison was used! A clean, safe method of attack!  
 _BREAK! 1 Shield Remaining_

 **Blackjack:** You don't even have proof Yuzuru was poisoned, do you!?  
 **Tsukushi:** The blood blotches, lack of murder weapon and blood in her throat aren't good enough for you!?  
 _CRACK!_

 **Blackjack:** Of course not! Tell me, more proof that points to it!  
 **Tsukushi:** Everything points to Frances! She poisoned Yuzuru with the cupcakes!  
 _CRACK!_

 _ **~ DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW ~**_

 **Blackjack:** Yuzuru never ate her cupcake! Akahana and I both saw it in her room and it wasn't eaten yet!

 **THAT! WAS! SHIZUKA'S! PASTRY!**

* * *

 **A/N: And with that, the second Class Trial is done and the murderer has been found. Will the next chapter hold an unwanted surprise, or is everyone free to leave the accursed Trial Grounds of Anghern in hopes of living a semi-normal life? Look forward to it!**

 **I loved reading your theories and comments through the trial chapters and I hope you stay tuned for the next ones. Give me a review telling me what you think of this trial! Did I surprise you with a few things or did you more or less get the case covered? What did you think of the Solo Bullets everyone used? Did the culprit and the PTA surprise you? Did I pace it well? Was the motive good? I want your feedback!**

 **As usual, please tell me if you notice any plotholes I might have missed while planning this case - with this many moving parts, I wouldn't be surprised if I left an unanswered question or two in the midst of all the chaos. Ask me anything in the reviews, I'll resume answering them all in Act 2's final chapter!**

 **Until next time, Yamazaki out!**


	23. Chapter 2-10: Don't Let Her Die

**A/N: And so, the end of Act 2 is upon us! I hope you've enjoyed our fellow victims' journey through the second sector of the city, because just like last time it'll come to an abrupt end soon enough... that's nothing to be worried about now, though! We have some explaining and executing to do so without further ado...**

* * *

 **ACT 2:** ** _No Hope Allowed_**

 **CHAPTER 10: Don't Let Her Die**

* * *

 ** _TIME UNKNOWN_**

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

"Frances baked a cupcake for each and every one of us... and there was no way she knew Shizuka was gone by then, so an extra pastry was made. That was the one inside Yuzuru's motel room... she probably brought it there to give it to her pal once we found him." I finished my explanation, and Blackjack's posture slumped, as I saw a myriad of virtual reality helmets floating back to the ceilings, suspended by its many wires.

My heart sunk, being clawed at by the deafening silence around us. I looked around and a few glares were thrown Frances's way, although most of us just looked everywhere but at each other. Blackjack stuttered something I couldn't quite comprehend, but everyone dismissed it as a last ditch effort to change our minds. Her words lacked meaning or conviction... it was official. She had succumbed to it as well. The belief that- "You... You did it, b-babe?"

The Tapdancer beside me clenched all around, and her every muscle was noticeably tense. The words coming out of her girlfriend's lips were harsh in meaning and implication, but soft in tone, making for a confusing contrast that made Frances all the more uncomfortable. She had remained quiet for a while... the sudden realization that she had taken a human life sunk in again.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, and tears started forming a pool inside her eyelids, framing her eyes with glistening saltwater. "I... I..." she was unable to say those words aloud. As much as she had come to terms with her fate, saying it out loud for everyone else to hear just seemed cruel and disrespectful.

There was a heaviness tugging at my throat, and I couldn't speak. I just stared at the growing mess of a girl that stood beside me, with shaky knees and a runny nose, as she accepted the fact she would die in a matter of minutes. The incapacity to speak seemed to be contagious as even the heartless and filterless Kiyoshi managed to stay silent and let the poor Tapdancer cry her eyes out before her imminent execution.

Blackjack had no tears on her eyes, and no emotion radiated from her face. No sadness, nor anger, not frustration or confusion... she looked empty. "B-Babe. Why?" she asked simply, but her girlfriend didn't so much as budge. She sobbed her fear away and remained silent, immovable, like a hunk of cold stone.

No... that wasn't the Frances I knew... I met a kind, passionate Frances who was cheerful and liked helping others. What could make someone like her succumb to the dark, dark despair that started permeating the room? It was impossible, illogical, unlike anything I'd ever seen.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Monokuma's robotic shrieks woke us and turned our attention to him, as he cleared his throat, ignoring the clear tension that silenced us all. "Would you stop being so annoyingly quiet and vote!? I can't proceed to any of my beautifully crafted executions if you don't!"

The option stood before us once more. On the screen of my Electro-ID shone the bright grid-like menu that would inevitably be used to kill. Three names were dimmer than others, reminding me and the others that people had already died in this forsaken city. We had lost three lives already and still the walls take one more.

My finger hovered over the button as I hesitated for a second, but eventually clicked the name and respective portrait. Third row, leftmost column... Frances Baishou.

"Your vote has been cast. Waiting..."

The votes were cast one by one, until only a certain suited individual clung at her sunglasses and gritted her teeth. She was the only one left.

"Do it already." Frances pushed her girlfriend towards the accusation and smiled sadly. "You know the truth... please, don't make this any harder."

And thus, one last shaking finger pressed against the cold steel of the handbook. I could feel Blackjack's heart ache from across the trial grounds, and I wasn't impervious to it. I could still feel the last bit of hope that maybe Frances hadn't done it. Maybe it was all a plot... a lie... a mistake, born from flawed logic.

The screen arose from behind Monokuma and read exactly what one would expect...

* * *

 _ **"Frances Baishou - Votes: 11"  
"Blackjack 21? - Votes: 1"  
**_ _ **Verifying...**_

* * *

Frances Baishou... but not by unanimous vote. All eyes were on Blackjack as she'd slumped, looking down in regret of her final verdict. A sacrifice she was willing to make in order to save her girlfriend. "B-Blackjack..." Chigusa stuttered, moved by the Information Broker's gesture.

"Y-You shouldn't have done that..." Kikyo felt sympathy for the lady-like teenager. Everyone did... from the burly but soft-hearted Riou to the tactless Kiyoshi... I believe even Yori, as a blind man, could see the look of utter misery on Blackjack's face as the votes went in.

Monokuma simply cackled. "Upupu, I see we have a rogue voter on our hands! How rebellious! How despairingly fun to know one of you would supposedly risk your own life and the lives of eleven other people in order to save the girl you believe to be the culprit... ah, the forces at work aboveground must be something special."

"Shut up." Riou demanded, and the bear maliciously complied.

The voting results crackled out of the screen, which quickly turned into static before resuming to the anonymous broadcast we saw last time. The same silhouette paced to the metal desk and sat down, dropping a veil of long hair behind them. The deck of cards was already in their hands, and was shuffled with inhumane speed. The silhouette's shadow-ish arms moved like a blur as the cards were moved and re-moved from the table's lid.

The broadcast changed once again, to a top-down view of the desk. From the shuffled deck, three cards were produced - three Aces of Spades. But instead of the spade in the middle of the card...

"That's... F-F-F..." Blackjack's final desires were at last, broken. Every last bit of hope she'd clung onto was long gone, and there was no turning back.

"Indeeeeed it is!" Monokuma announced proudly. "And we all know what that means, don't we!? You're all correct! Frances Baishou, the Super High School Level Tapdancer was indeed the blackened! She was the cold-blooded killer that poisoned that poor girl you guys know as Yuzuru Kanzaki, the Super High School Level Assassin... which means, you have made it through another Class Trial successfully, bastards! Bring on the confetti!"

"To hell with that!" Yatarou retorted with a furrowed brow. "N-No way we're gonna celebrate this!"

Kiyoshi yawned and slumped forward, elbows resting on the semi-circular wooden stand. "Can't we just be fucking happy that we found out who killed the bitch?" The Custodian waited in silence for Blackjack's usual response but was met with none. "Jokes, jokes..." he laughed awkwardly. "C-Confetti are fucking dumb as shit anyway. Such a pain in the ass to clean them up."

"That's hardly relevant." Akahana noted truthfully. "Let's get on to the execution."

"Oh, like hell we are!" Monokuma complained. "I have gone through the trouble of preparing a perfect murder setting and you are not even going to discuss the reason behind Frances's sudden urge to kill!? I'm offended! As your headmaster, I demand you speak of my motive!"

Frances was silent.

"Please, Herr Baishou..." Maruko pleaded. "Tell us why..."

"Y-Yeah, I want to know too..." I contributed. "I can't believe you would do this if you didn't have an amazing reason behind it... what happened?"

The young Tapdancer was at a loss for words, I take it, as were most of us present. "I... A murder was... was inevitable..." she managed to blurt out, although inbetween sobs and sniffles. "There was... there was going to be a... m-murder" she sobbed.

"What?" I ask, my throat knotting. A murder? "H-How can you be so sure?"

"Did someone recruit you as an accomplice!?" Yatarou theorized wildly, as he did. "And you went along with it...?"

"No... no..." she denied the Tour Guide's claim and fell silent again. "The traitor was out for blood." she sternly revealed.

Frances's statement was met by numerous confused glances and groans. She couldn't mean... "Yuzuru tried to kill you?" Blackjack sobbed, her heart clenching, and lungs begging for air. "I-I could've... p-protected y-you..." she continued, sure of her own partial guilt in the case at hand. "Wh-Why didn't y-you tell me!? O-Oh god... th-this is all my-"

"She never tried to kill me." Frances wiped the tears off her moistening cheeks and straightened her posture, not unlike Blackjack did usually. "I... I heard a conversation a couple days ago... between Yuzuru and Monokuma."

All eyes were on the robotic bear, and fierce, strong, deadly gazes were all he was being shot with. Even the frail Chigusa glared at him with an intense aura of hatred towards the mastermind behind that goddamn plush. "What? Can't I socialize anymore?" he snickered and left the Tapdancer to explain the rest.

"First of all... I want to explain something. Think back to the party... the one in the art gallery where Monokuma told us about the mole. If you think back enough... my girlfriend said she'd have news to share then, wouldn't she? She never did, however... everything happened at once, and we both forgot. I forgot about it... but I remembered it soon enough."

"When Monokuma and Yuzuru spoke, right?"

"Yes." Frances nodded. "Monokuma feared Blackjack for her information gathering skills... and was planning to use Yuzuru's role as a traitor to... kill her."

A round of gasps filled the room, and I looked at the Information Broker in a panic, as her eyes had been transformed from clear and stern, to red, puffy and wet. "M-Me...?" she managed to stutter, wiping the tears that came out of her eyes in quick succession, although they refused to let up. "Yuzuru was... going to kill me...?"

Frances gave an affirmative nod once more. "Yes, babe. For those of you who don't know... she found something in the library while looking for the traitor's identity the past few days. Namely, entrance admission papers from one Hope's Peak Academy. The 42nd Class, to be exact. Information on us, you guys, every single one of us. And more."

"M-More?" Yori asked curiously. "If they are truly entrance admission papers, what else is there aside from information about us?"

"That's something you'll be sure to hear from someone else... but for now, just know that there is information on us in that file. Blackjack managed to dig it up, and Monokuma didn't like it. That's why he told Yuzuru to kill her."

* * *

 _"That Blackjack chick is a real pain in the ass, you hear? Off her as soon as possible!"_

 _"Wh-Why would I do that? Frances and her just started dating! I'm not breaking them up... no way!"_

 _"Argh... do I need to remind you, you're my minion now!? If you refuse to kill her, I'll just out you to everyone!"_

 _"...Anything but that."_

 _"Then do something about it, bastard! We can't have information leaked too soon, dumbass, so get to it!"_

 _"A-Alright... I'll see what I can do..."_

 _"You what!? You're gonna kill her, no questions and no hesitation! What kind of mediocre assassin are you!?"_

 _"Sh-Shut up... you know I don't like this."_

 _"You took this role, so act like it! Kill the info broker or you're in for a world of pain, dumbass."_

 _"Yes... I understand. I'll kill her."_

* * *

"Blackjack was being targeted...?" I ask rethorically, but Frances nodded her confirmation with a frown.

"I... I had to protect her no matter what." the Tapdancer confessed and started sobbing once again. "I'm her girlfriend... I have to protect her, no matter what! And that's why I wanted her to kill Yuzuru for me... I baited her into poisoning the cupcake, but she didn't do it. She didn't know she'd kill someone but she didn't do it. She didn't put the goddamn chemicals in..."

"B-Babe...!" Blackjack sniffed and ran out her stand, running a circle around the grounds before reaching her girlfriend, who she proceeded to embrace tightly. "I'm so sorry I put you through that!"

"Wait a minute, I'm lost... why would you want Blackjack to be the blackened...?" Kikyo voiced her question with worry in her tone.

"I believe I can answer..." Eita proposed. "If Blackjack had commited the crime and Frances taken the blame, then the former would be free to go at the latter's expense. Frances planned on sacrificing herself for Blackjack."

"Spot on, Eita, as usual." the Tapdancer smiled sadly and cried into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Yatarou wasn't pleased yet, though. "I-It doesn't make sense... why would you go through with all of this, knowing either you or Blackjack would die...? Why did you try to cover up your crime, when everything went south for you? Did you give up on her?"

"Don't say that." she spat dryly, mocking Yatarou's claim's very essence. "I would never dare giving up on my girlfriend... I... I didn't do this because of you... you, Tsukushi."

"M-Me?"

She loosened her hug and faced me. "Yes, you. You wouldn't take a confession lying down... you'd question why I'd be sending myself to die, right away."

"I-I'd question it, yeah... but why would I not accept that as fact?"

Akahana was the one who pushed the idea forward. "You wouldn't... Frances would be executed if she confessed, so it wouldn't make sense, so the very basis of her confession would be questionable. The question is: why?"

"The only plausible reason would be to protect someone... and that'd leave you to pinpoint her as the killer, which would be the wrong choice." Frances completed her own reasoning, referring to Blackjack. "Wrong choice, I'd go free and Blackjack would perish with all of you... don't you see now? I wanted you to win this trial. I wanted to lose this trial and die, just to see my precious baby live on."

"Stop saying such asinine things, Frances, please... I... I!" the Information Broker cried and cried so hard she couldn't form a cohesive sentence.

"That is the entire truth of the matter." Frances concluded. "I heard Yuzuru planning to kill my girlfriend, and gave her a taste of her own medicine. And I made sure I was found guilty... the fake Yori ruse, as you call it, was a way of being caught without being too obvious. Same for placing the crossbow and wire in the motel... all this time, I wanted you to catch me. Th-Th..." she started sobbing. "Thank you."

...

...

"Is this second season of 'Lesbian Tears' done with? I was soooooo bored. Season finale, ahoy!" Monokuma hurried to the execution.

"If I may." Frances interjected, interrupting Monokuma's execution call. "I want to say something to you..." she turned to Blackjack, eyes red and puffy and took a deep breath. "I know you might hate me for doing this, but allow me to be selfish just this once."

Blackjack's face was puffed up and damp from the tears that streamed down her cheeks, leaving irregular trails. "Wh-What...?"

"I want to say, here, in front of everyone... one final time... I want everyone here to witness the moment... you're the miracle that I never thought would happen... and for that I say thank you... I love you, Sakurako Ohwatani. I love you with all of my heart, and I always will. Even after I am dead, even in my next life... let it be known that I, Frances Baishou, love you, Sakurako Ohwatani, and will love you forever."

The Information Broker couldn't hold herself and kissed Frances passionately, leaving a tearing audience around. The most emotional of us were swayed by the tear-jerking moment and cried ourselves, and I'd lie if I said I didn't feel the pain they felt being muffled by their own love. It was a touching sight to see. A truly moving sight... it almost made me forgot about the circumstances we'd been put in.

"Noooooooow... for the season finale!" Monokuma interrupted their kiss abruptly by chaining Frances to the ground, making Blackjack - or should I say, Sakurako - take a step back, only united to her girlfriend by the grip they shared, holding hands.

"NO!" Blackjack screamed. "PLEASE NO, DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!"

"Tsukushi." Frances called. "Please come here..."

Hesitantly, I paced forth. "Yes...?"

"I have a favor to ask... take it a dying wish of sorts." she smiled sadly. "Please... protect Sakurako for me. She is everything I've ever wanted... and I... I want her to leave this stupid fucking place already. Please, please... _don't let her die._ "

Those last words shook me to my very core. With a stern nod, Frances thanked me one final time and plodded over next to Monokuma, the shackles in her ankles weighing her down. Blackjack's screams and tears made everything else inaudible, and her loud weeping made us all stiff. Her shrieks were powerful and full of anger, sadness and the darkest despair imaginable. Screams of hatred towards Monokuma and love towards Frances. A spiral of emotion took over her chords, but her legs refused to move.

Frances's shackled legs moved slowly and with much effort until her final destination was reached.

"Ah, now we're talking!" Monokuma clapped. "Tears, screams, sadness, anger, despair! This is what a thrilling season finale is like!"

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

"Now, for the second time...

"FRANCES, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, PLEASE! DON'T DIE ON ME"

"It's..."

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, THIS CAN'T BE, FRANCES, PLEASE!"

" **PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"**

" _FRANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!_ "

* * *

 **GAME OVER**

 **FRANCES HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

Sakurako's final scream made everyone around her get goosebumps, as we all watched Frances's final moments. The shackles around her ankles tightened to a painful extent and squeezed her just enough not to crush them. She was then carried away to the same tunnel Asuyo went into the previous trial, and the door locked behind her. The TV screen staticed back to life, and that familiar scene unfolded once again. Frances was being dragged forcefully out of the trial grounds, ugly scrapes and cuts appearing all over her arms and legs as she tried to flail out of her suffering.

The light at the end of the tunnel slowly but surely started to appear as the Tapdancer was quickly pulled towards it by the metal chains. As the camera followed her out of the dimly lit hallway, the harsh sunlight of the outside world suddenly filtered in, rendering the camera footage completely blinding. Soon enough, the TV screen adjusted to the new brightness to reveal a new realm where the sun was much stronger and no clouds plagued the blue sky. It seemed like a never-ending summer paradise, as it were.

Soon enough, Frances was dropped into one of the buildings in that area, a jet-black building with two neon spirals swirling in the front entrance. The sign read 'BOOB BONANZA - OPEN AT NIGHT', a joke I could do well-off without. The inside of the edifice where Frances had been forced into contrasted the outside immensely, be it for the colors, the overall atmosphere or even the lack of natural lighting.

The building - which seemed to be a nightclub of sorts - had an outlandish interior. Neon lights, lasers, a disco floor and others, although the trip through the main room was a brief one. Frances didn't stop until she slammed into a door located at the far back of the main stage, opening it with a thud and falling down on a hard floor, tiled with four arrows. The Tapdancer's shackles let loose and went to the darker parts of the room, their final whereabouts unknown, and she weakly stood up and stepped on one of the symbols on the floor, waiting for a response.

In reaction to Frances's light tap, the lights in the room flashed and a plethora of different colored beams of light started traversing through the room. The arrows lit up and a giant screen turned on by itself, boasting what seemed to be a title screen for some kind of game. The yellow on the background matched the color of the arrows below Frances, and somehow, knowing retro games and Frances's talent as a tapdancer, I had a distinct feeling I knew what was going on. The game title gave it away.

 **DANCE DANCE EXECUTION**  
 **SHSL TAPDANCER FRANCES BAISHOU'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

The game onscreen started by itself and automatically chose the easiest difficulty, leaving Frances with an easy sequence of arrows to step on at an incredibly serene pace, if I may say so. I would be so bold as to say anyone with any kind of dexterity and leg-eye coordination could clear the 30-second long level with little to no effort, much like the Tapdancer had just done. After a typical congraulations screen, the game immediately dropped Frances into the next level, which was noticeably faster paced than the previous one.

Level after level, Frances's tapdancing skills made it not as difficult to clear the increasingly hard levels that the game presented, but come the final stage, which we'd assume would be the hardest and the Tapdancer's legs had tuckered out under the quick succession of movements they were forced to do. Frances had yet to miss a beat until the unforgiving last level began, and she missed the timing on an arrow press.

A loud scream echoed rang in our ears and Sakurako fell to the ground along with the stunned Frances, yelling for the manslaughter to stop. The cause of the scream became obvious once we'd noticed the electrical current flowing below the arrow mat, and the sudden jolts of energy and spasms Frances suffered were becoming more and more violent. Screams became more and more intense until Frances lost consciousness and fell on her stomach, being repeatedly electrified in her unconsciousness.

No matter how much Sakurako screamed, Frances just kept on being shocked, her skin reddenning and charring slightly, before becoming morbidly burnt. I looked away, unable to keep digesting that massacre, until the final song came to a halt, and I hesitantly looked back at the screen... the only background sound behind the image before me was a girl's desperate screams, trying to bring another girl back to life.

Frances's skin was blackened all over, like she'd been cooked alive and badly burnt. I knelt down and hugged Blackjack, turning her neck away from the horrors unfolding on screen, her deafeningly loud screams clawing at my eardrums. I looked back at the screen and found myself being the center of attention - although everyone was probably looking at the deathly pale former-Blackjack 21. The truth had become clear...

* * *

 _ **Frances Baishou, the Super High School Level Tapdancer, was electrocuted to death as punishment for her sins.**_

* * *

As that thought crossed my mind, I felt dead weight on me. I lifted Blackjack a tad and looked at her face. "Sh-She passed out..." I announce, intensifying the tense atmosphere.

"I... I can't believe th-this happened..." Kikyo stuttered, her sense of justice wavering. A single tear rolled down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

I looked around to see everyone's reaction, and was unmistakeably reminded of last time. Chigusa was a stuttering, shivering mess, sobbing on the floor in fetal position, with Maruko right beside her. Eita looked at Monokuma intensely - with an expression that could almost be called scary, if the Estimator hadn't such a emotionless mask over his face at all times. Akahana and Yatarou looked away from the screen, in silence, while Yori shared their quietness. He hadn't witnessed the horror we all had, but I believed it was enough to hear the bloodcurdling screams of both Sakurako and Frances, along with the zaps and shocks to understand what had been happening. Kiyoshi was biting his lip, with his cap in front of his face.

"Th-That... That was fucking brutal..." Kiyoshi interjected, voicing what was on everyone's minds.

"You..." Riou roared. "You fucking son of a bitch! How dare you kill the dancer pipsqueak like that!? She... She didn't deserve to-"

"die?" Monokuma completed the Boxer's sentence and sighed. "Why is everyone soooooo confusing during my executions!? Before they all get this spectacular finale to their miserable lives, you - and I repeat, YOU - are the ones who tried them and convicted them! If you don't want them to die, then stop convicting your so-called friends, bastards!"

I gritted my teeth and lifted Sakurako up alongside me, her resting on my shoulder. "We would die if we didn't execute her, Monokuma, stop fucking with us!"

"Ooooh, I see the defense attorney finally showed his claws! Finally, a protagonist with backbone!" he cackled. "Well, if you're not willing to give your lives up, stop complaining! Your heartbeats are currency in this game, you see? No money, no funny."

"Lives aren't money!" Yori snapped. "You can't simply treat us all like pawns, Monokuma, this is inhumane!"

"Good thing I'm a bear and have noooothing to worry about, then!" the bear cackled and shook his head. "You really should head back up."

Silence ensued before a new voice arose. "You really think so?" Eita questioned. "After witnessing this shocking scene, you expect us to return aboveground and move on?"

"Shocking, you say?" Monokuma took advantage of Eita's slip-up and made the Estimator grit his teeth. "That was bad taste, you asshole, really bad taste! That being said... what do you say we have roasted tapdancer for dinner tonight?"

"Shut the fuck up, bear!" Riou demanded with a loud roar. "We're not going to play this stupid little word game with you! You're fucking sick, you disgust me!"

"We're going back to the motel an-" Yatarou was interrupted before he could even finish a thought.

Akahana? "We are not returning to the motel, I'd wager... a new sector of Anghern awaits us."

"Sounds like one of the lawyers has it together!" Monokuma noted. "Yeah, you'll be up there in a jiffy, and you'll be in a new sector altogether! You might find it a bit... familiar, so to speak, but please make yourselves at home! Until the next murder inevitably happens, that will be your entire world!"

Monokuma's cheeriness contrasted the group's mood immensely, so much so that it almost confused me. I had chills and flashbacks running through my head of the last trial and my resolve to bring Monokuma's puppetmaster to justice and I stand by that. I know I'm not alone either... Riou is with me. Kikyo and Yatarou too... we'll be out of here before we know it, I'm sure of it! And we're going to bring Sakurako along with us.

"OH!" the ursine announced as we finally began thinking about walking towards the elevator. "You might be wondering where the hell a certain someone is... be sure to greet him when you get back up there, bastards!"

 _Sh-Shizuka?_

* * *

 **ACT 2: NO HOPE ALLOWED - COMPLETE!**

 **Students Remaining: 12/16**

* * *

 **A/N: And so, the end of Act 2 is upon us! First of all, I want to thank Frances's creator SatokoHojo immensely, for letting me use such a nice OC which I had a lot of fun writing, although I must confess she wasn't one of my favourites in the beggining. I want to think I did her justice as a character, but please tell me if I'm wrong! **

**Act 3, which will be taking place in a whole-new section of Anghern is going to start soon-ish, and as such I'll be sure to make a new poll so you can vote for who Tsukushi will be forced to spend time with in the new to-be-discovered sector of the city. I hope everyone looks forward to it!**

 **QOTC: What are your thoughts on the execution?**

 **Do you have any last comments on this case, the motive, Frances's story, Verdant Views as a setting or anything else? Include everything in your review, I love reading them! This is it for now, though, so until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	24. Chapter 3-1: Aboveground

**Just like last time, I want everyone to know the poll for the Act 3 free times is up on my profile page for you to check out and vote on! As usual, vote for up to 4 characters you want Tsukushi to know better, and I'll round up the votes and give the five most-voted people an FTE this time around! (Although Yori is an option, don't mind voting for him. He's guaranteed to get an FTE since he's the only one left and I want to get the initial FTE's over with!) That being said, let's get on with the...**

* * *

Review replies!

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Reading your review, as emotional as you were when you wrote it, made it unbearably happy as a writer! I wasn't sure if I got the drama and the all the loss sappiness to the extent I wanted to, but your review has me hoping I did a good job. As for the rest of the review, yes, the poor girl was indeed a traitor, although she never did anything too traitorous 'onscreen', as far as we know yet... thanks for the review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _I'm glad this second act was a clear upgrade from the first one in your eyes! As far as V3 executions goes, I have spoiled myself on all of them and can corroborate how gruesome and, weirdly, satisfying they were. If I may pick a favourite, the first one was top-notch in creativity and despair value! I'm glad you enjoyed the execution, thank you for your review!_

 **dashunterman:** _I'm sure he will, Tsukushi is a man of his word... thanks for reviewing!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _It's a matter of whether Sakurako will be the Ishimaru of the story and die immediately after, or the Fuyuhiko and be a survivor... she might be neither, of course. I'll leave that up to you to guess on! The information Sakurako found will be revealed in due time, you shouldn't wait too long to check it out along with the rest of the class! I'm happy to see you liked Frances's execution, it's one of my personal favourites from what I devised up until now. Sakurako's, Chigusa's and everyone else's reactions will be present in this chapter and all subsequent ones, as per usual. Also, don't worry about getting Blackjack/Sakurako's name wrong, I'll probably do it a lot out of force of habit. Thanks for your review, as always!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I never expected someone's most liked feature of an execution chapter would be to learn Sakurako's real name, but different strokes for different blokes, I suppose. I'm happy to read you find the chapter emotional and brutal, it was a mix of emotions I was trying to get to, so thanks! And as usual, thanks for being a regular reviewer!_

 **BIBOTOT:** _I'm glad you don't have any qualms with the motive nor the execution, and thank you for the 10/10 review! I was actually feeling a little wonky on my Monokuma writing since I tried to make him have a different personality than canon!Monokuma, and I was iffy on whether that was a good decision or not. Finally, it pleases me to no end to find out this is becoming one your favourite DR fanfics here - it's comments like those that make me hyped to keep writing! Thanks for reviewing!_

* * *

 **ACT 3: _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 1: Aboveground**

* * *

 _ **LATE NIGHT**_

 **Location: ?**

Being greeted by the cold outside air never felt more disheartening than now. After exiting the quaint, cozy interior of the trial grounds - an atmosphere that greatly contrasted the purpose of said room - the elevator seemed like the perfect way to reflect on what we'd all known but refused to accept until then. The sinking feeling that another one of us died, leaving our sixteen-people group down to a mere twelve.

Well, counting Shizuka in, anyway... there's no sign of him in the central plaza, although with the grandure of the circular center of Anghern, it's hard to notice anyone in this weak nighttime lighting.

"Is she too heavy?" Riou stuttered as he approached me, jaw chattering in the aboveground temperature. "I can help you there." he suggested, as he lifted the limp, unconcious girl from my back.

Blackjack - or Sakurako, as we now knew her - was heavier than I had initally expected, which made it a bit hard to carry her out of the trial grounds and into the elevator. "I-I could've done it." I add after thanking the Boxer, letting a bit of pride get to me. He simply smiled forcefully and cradled her in his biceps, carrying her forward as we entered a new hall.

Just like the others, it was large, long and badly-lit. A lackluster experience for those who sought sightseeing in this admittably beautiful city... and with heavy plods, the group exited the corridor and looked around for anything familiar to help them navigate. The Estimator sighed, bringing attention to him and the Magician he was aiding. "I see... it seems we were indeed correct. We are not in Verdant Views any longer." Yori commented, smelling a distinctly unusual scent emanating from his surroundings. The bushes and natural smell of the last section was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah... this doesn't seem to be Valley Views either..." Kikyo noticed, judging by the difference in the predominant tones of the buildings around us. It seemed to be a much more developed sector in terms of entertainment, which again, contrasted Verdant Views' natural feel harshly. "I wonder..." she unhooked her arm off of Yatarou's and slid her handbook out of her kimono's breast pocket. "I see..."

Yatarou peeked over to his friend's device before reaching for his own and checking the map screen. "It looks like we're on a whole new sector." he confirmed with a heavy tone to his voice, dragging out his lack of energy. "Marine Views, from the looks of it."

"Marine, you say?" Akahana sought to confirm, and thought to herself. "It'd seem we are in a different thematic sector then... I believe it to be the place where we saw Frances' untimely demise."

Sakurako shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, almost as if she was awake and listening to the painful reminder that her girlfriend had been executed right before her eyes. "I-I d-don't think th-that's t-true..." Chigusa stuttered, although I couldn't put my finger on whether it was because of her normal anxiety issues, her crying, the cold weather or a mixture of all three. "It was s-sunny out wh-when F-Frances..." she trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

A familiar trailing off, if I may be honest. No one wants to accept the fact that Frances was killed in such a gruesome fashion... me included.

"A weird detail to notice right away." Akahana noticed but made nothing of it. "Kikyo. Yatarou. Please notify us of any lodging possibilities we find in this new Marine Views setting." she ordered.

The Hairstylist and Tour Guide proceeded to swipe - seemingly at random - through the maps on their handbooks before Yatarou stopped on a landmark. "It seems there's a lake not far from here... and a lake house right by it."

"A lake house? _Qué raro_..." Maruko commented grimly. "Doesn't sound big enough for _tout le monde_."

"It is a landmark nonetheless." Akahana stated, and grabbed her own handbook in her hand. "Follow me, I shall guide us to the lake house."

The trip there was awkward and mostly silent, with me and Riou following Akahana, the others close behind. I turned to look at the Boxer regularly, to check on the sleeping Information Broker he carried in his arms, only to receive a sympathetic smile from Riou. I sighed.

How is she going to react after she realizes what happened...?

We entered the conveniently unlocked house quickly, to escape from the cold outside. The main entrance seemed decorated like one would ornament a vacation home in the countryside, with a rustic rug, wooden furniture and very few electrical appliaces. Entering the house and turning right would reveal a corridor with a door on each side and a set of stairs leading to another floor above us. The door to the left, a kitchen big enough to rival the resort's, and to the right, a door that led outside, to the lake and an outdoor shower.

Noting every detail in our heads, we silently disbanded to search the house. "Hey, guys..." Kikyo called unethusiastically from upstairs. "There're a bunch of bedrooms up here. More than enough for all of us." she added, exhaustion clear in her tone.

Both mental and physical, I'd guess.

A trip upstairs revealed only a corridor with several wooden doors on both sides. An exact count would round the sixteen-people mark... the initial number of people that entered this city.

"There're enough rooms for everyone this time." Eita noticed quickly, doing the math in his head. "It seems sharing rooms won't be a problem."

"Well that's a fuckin' relief..." Kiyoshi sighed. "Sleeping out in the cold sucked balls. I'll take this one, if you don't mind. See you." he opened the door to the nearest room on the right and locked himself in.

We all silently stared at the door for a few seconds before Akahana spoke up. "At the very least, we now know the keys to these rooms are probably all inside." she thought aloud, resting her chin between her index finger and thumb. "Does anyone have any qualms with a random distribution of rooms?"

No objections were risen - either by actual indifference, or lack of patience to argue further on something as basic as where to sleep. "The rooms are probably all the same anyway..." Yatarou sighed in defeat before giving in to Akahana's suggestion. "I'll take this one here." he waited for any rebuttals but none came his way, and so, he left for the room opposite Kiyo's.

Room after room were occupied, until only three people remained. Me, Riou and the sleeping Blackjack.

"What do you say we stay together here too?" Riou suggested, eyes shifting away from me. "It's not like we have to, but I enjoyed last time."

I thought it over and found no qualms with it. "I'd like to, sure, but I think the others would find it strange... plus, I doubt we could both fit in a single bed. You had enough trouble fitting in a single bed yourself!"

Riou blushed and looked away. "Yeah you're right... forget I said anything."

"No, no! We can still take neighbouring rooms, if you want. The ones at the end of the corridor are still vacant, what do you say?"

"O-Oh, s-sure." he stuttered. "I'll just lay her down in the other room... okay?"

"Sure." I say, heading towards the end of the hall, where a large window stood. "Pretty nice view... almost nice enough to forget what just happened." I thought aloud before going into the unlocked room on the right side. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Riou nodded and smiled me, wishing me goodnight. "See you tomorrow, Tsukushi."

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House**

I stretched lazily as I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily with a clenched fist and shaking my head. With wobbly steps, I found my way to the small private bathroom I had and took at look at myself in the mirror. A brilliant combination of an outdated outfit, eyebags and bedhead. It had been my morning greeting every day for the past few days, ever since we've been thrown into this prison of a city.

"Tsukushi! Tsukushi!" a sudden calling came from the door, complimented by fervent and incessant knocking on the wooden slab. Waking up forcefully and with a jolt, I speedwalked to the door and opened it. "O-Oh..." he paused for quite a while, and gave me a look, eyeing me up and down. "I'm glad you're doing fine."

I tilt my head and blink a bit to diminish the blur that settled into my vision. "R-Riou?" I mumbled, voice deeper than usual since I had just woken up.

"Where have you been?" Riou asked, taken aback, crossing his arms. "We've been waiting for you for a while."

"Huh? I-I'm sleeping... Just woke up actually." I answer, still confused as to why Riou was up at that time in the morning. "W-Wait... did the morning announcement go off already?"

"Like hell it has! It's almost noon, little guy." he shook me slightly, trying to awaken me further to which I had no choice but to comply. Being 'lightly shaken' by Riou is not unlike surviving an earthquake, especially if you're not used to this kind of stuff. "Get downstairs a.s.a.p., everyone's waiting."

I swallowed the lump off of my throat and asked what was on my mind. "Is... Is Sakurako okay?" Riou's face darkened and he looked away. "F-Forget it... I'll be right there. Thanks." I smiled and slowly closed the door on him as he nodded and walked off.

I need to take a shower before I get back down there... embarassing enough having Riou seeing my messy morning look.

A quick morning routine afterwards, and I was downstairs with everyone else. A nicer look at the kitchen made it look like - again - the Sierra Resort had some fierce competition. The wooden floorboards, the island in the middle, the freezer in the back and the various cupboards... the layout was virtually identical, which wasn't too comforting, since we now know someone lost his life there...

"H-Hello there, T-Tsukushi." Chigusa greeted me with a soft, weak smile, Maruko eating breakfast right behind her. Eita and Yori were pacing out of the freezer and into the kitchen, only to exit shortly afterwards, with only a quick 'good morning, Tsukushi' to their names.

"Morning, guys" I smiled sadly, still shaken from the day before. "How are you?"

"F-Fine." she replied. "You?"

I simply nodded and walked off to the cupboards, a notice taped onto the farthest one. Curious, I advanced towards it and squinted, reading the fine print of the writing.

 _To every participant in the Mutual Killing Game, this is your mutual eating spot! All cupboards, freezer and pantry will be refilled with fresh produce every morning during the morning announcement. Starvation is a vintage motive for murder, and I long for the refreshing feeling of fresh despair so don't worry about going hungry during your time in Marine Views, bastards!_

 _With love (and despair),_

 _\- Principal Monokuma_

The mere thought of mind-reading the words 'murder' and 'motive' in the same sentence made my stomach turn and my blood boil. This second massacre had just happened and Monokuma was already shoving the idea of a murder down our throats again... I... I just won't be able to wrap my head around another murder... and another execution.

"Herr Hananari?" Maruko called me, noticing I was a bit too stressed. " _Du_ seem unwell."

"O-Oh, it's nothing... just leftovers from last night. I-I'm not over what happened yet." I explain, ripping the piece of paper from the cupboard's side and threw it into the trash beside me. "Sorry."

"There is no need to be sorry, Tsukushi." Yori walked in alone, with Eita following close behind, careful not to disturb the Magician's focus. "I'm afraid no one has forgot what happened. It shall take quite a while before we move on, I'd assume."

Eita agreed silently, and Chigusa corroborated. "Y-Yori is r-right..."

"Hmhm" Maruko sighed in agreement. " _Jeg_ wish Herr Baishou _et_ Herr Kanzaki were here."

"We all do, I believe." Yori studied the area around the island and feeling the cold air radiating from the freezer, turned on his heels to face me. "But we cannot bring the dead back to life... I... I miss Frances dearly as well, but... this is the way things are for the moment."

"Yori..." I thought aloud, pitying the Magician's loss. Although Frances had been closer to Sakurako over the latter half of her time here, we all seemed to write their friendship off as something on the side, that no one ever really took notice of. Maybe her girlfriend has it tougher after the loss, but... Yori is a human being with feelings too.

I should spend some time with him sometime and try to cheer him up. Eita could use the rest, too, I reckon.

The breakfast to come was mostly silent, with pointless small talk dotted around to make things less awkward, and maybe - just maybe - slightly more welcoming. Eita and Yori kept entering and exiting the room as the latter presumably studied the house along with his partner, giving him a mental map of the vicinity.

"I've been wondering..." I break the quiet as I put my plate in the sink. "Where's everyone? Riou told me they'd be around, but only us are here."

"They all went their separate ways and are giving Marine Views a first look." Eita explained, before informing me of everyone's whereabouts. "When they left, Riou headed for the mall, Akahana and Sakurako for the music venue, Kiyoshi for the cinema and Kikyo and Yatarou went to the lab. Chigusa and Maruko here, along with Yori and I stayed behind to see the lake."

"The lake? I never took you for a nature kind of guy, Eita." I confessed, and the Estimator shrugged.

"Understandable, for I am indeed not much of an outdoors person. Yori, however, needs to familiarize himself with the house's surroundings first, so I'm helping him out." he explained, making the Magician smile uncomfortably.

I do have to wonder if he thinks himself to be a nuisance sometimes... I know I would.

That succint remark put an end to our little chat, and the kitchen quickly became an awkward, tense place to be, with us ignoring the elephant in the room and all. "I think I'll head out and check the place... sounds like we're going to be here... until we find a way out, anyhow."

Both the Estimator and the Gardener looked at me with uncertainty, like they didn't believe what I said. Although, to be completely honest, I didn't fully believe my own statement either, as an eternal optimist, it's my job to keep hope alive in this place.

"See you, then" I bid the other four farewell and took my leave.

Now... where should I go first?

* * *

 **LATE MORNING**

 **Location: Plaza del Anghern**

I entered the expansive building in front of me and looked around for any sign of people - none whatsoever were found, unsurprisingly enough. None except for one, who was coincidentally exactly the person I wanted to find. "Heeeey, Riou!" I called, waving at the Boxer who stood at the other side of the large, one-story mall.

"Hm?" Riou cocked his head my way and smiled widely before approaching me. "Oh, hey, Tsukushi! Good to see you're awake, my dude."

I met him halfway down the food court and grinned back. "How long have you been here for?"

"Oh, for a while. This mall is pretty big, although I don't think many people would be interested in most of this crap for now." he sighed, reminding himself of the terrible happenings of the previous day, but quickly shook those thoughts away and forced a new smile on his face. "Want me to give you a little tour?"

"Sure!" I thank the Boxer for his offer and follow him around the perimeter of the mall, talking as we went.

* * *

 _Hang out with Riou?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Riou:** First of all, there're a few clothes shops around. Well... you can't really call them shops.

 **Riou:** There're no price tags on anything here, and no shopkeepers so... it's more of a crappy flea market?

 **Tsukushi:** Don't you want to get some new clothes? I can help you choose.

 **Riou:** Wh-What...? Why? Are you uncomfortable seeing me shirtless?

 **Tsukushi:** N-No, no, no! Hell, I've grown used to it, but I'm worried you might get sick.

 **Tsukushi:** All these temperature variations... it's a wonder you haven't fallen ill yet.

 **Riou:** I have a pretty good immune system, I guess. Eating healthy works wonders!

 **Tsukushi:** Speaking of eating healthy... does the food court sound good to you?

 **Tsukushi:** We could grab a bite to eat later!

 **Riou:** I was actually meaning to ask you out for lunch, haha, but it seems like you beat me to it!

 **Riou:** There's this food chain I really like... their food is 100% organic and rich in nutrients!

 **Riou:** Hell, I ate there so often that they offered to sponsor my boxing career!

 **Tsukushi:** Sounds like you were one hell of a client...

 **Riou:** Hahaha, I guess I was, I guess I was... but, what do you say? Lunch?

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, I'd love to, one of these days...

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, oh, look, Riou! There's a sports apparel shop there!

 **Riou:** I know, I've already checked some of their gear... I like my gym shorts too much, though!

 **Tsukushi:** We could try and find something for me... that way I can go jogging with you more often!

 **Riou:** Y-Yeah, that sounds nice... very nice, actually, thanks!

 **Riou:** Moving on with the tour... there's a hair salon over there, so maybe hair pipsqueak can have some fun.

 **Tsukushi:** She's gonna flip once she sees it! Remember back in Valley Views? Kikyo ran after Yuzuru trying to give her a haircut...

 **Tsukushi:** I wish we could go back to that time... it was all much easier then.

 **Riou:** Hey, hey, don't go depressed on me now! I don't want to see you sad, Tsukushi, so cheer up.

 **Riou:** I know it's difficult but... we've gone through this before. So we can do it again.

 **Riou:** And if you can't do it by yourself, we can do it together!

 **Tsukushi:** _I really didn't expect Riou to worry this much about me being sad..._

 **Tsukushi:** _The quintessential soft-hearted giant has a softer spot for me, it seems._

 **Riou:** The queen the sun shall what?

 **Tsukushi:** _Sh-Shoot! Thinking out loud again! Looks like he didn't understand me, though... Oof, that was a close one._

 **Tsukushi:** Nothing, nothing! Is there anything else around the mall? Any more stores?

 **Tsukushi:** Electrical appliances, music shop, news kiosk, bookstore...

 **Tsukushi:** Nothing here that looks like it interests you.

 **Riou:** Yeah... reading and news ain't my shtick. Same thing for music.

 **Riou:** And the only machines I understand are gym equipment and the like...

 **Tsukushi:** What do you say we go back to the sports apparel store? You can help me pick something to jog in! You're a pro, after all!

 **Riou:** W-Well... I wouldn't go that far, but you got me. I'll recommend you some running gear, come on.

* * *

 **Riou Ryielo  
** **Despair Shard Obtained!**

Riou seems to fall into the 'muscular meathead with an abnormally big heart' trope, as I've come to know him during the last few weeks, especially during our time in the motel together. It also looks like he has some special favouritism towards me, which I can get behind. We've become really close after all. Some fun facts I learned during our trip around the mall: he used to eat at this healthy food chain so often that they decided to sponsor his boxing matches for quite a while, he dislikes reading, music and technology _and_ he has a great immune system thanks to eating well. I guess muscles don't get that big unless you commit yourself like that...

Also, total side note... for someone who jogs three times a day and therefore sweats a lot... Riou smells really well.

* * *

 **Item Obtained!**

 **Jogging Outfit**

A sleeveless black sports tanktop and matching shorts with a Monokuma brand symbol on the hem, along with new sneakers. Riou helped me pick, and he rambled on for a while about the best type of fabric and size for me... I never imagined he'd be keen on fashion, but I guess sports trends aren't too weird for a Boxer to know.

* * *

"Hoo-ee, that was quite a tour." I chuckle. "Thanks for showing me around, Riou! I think I'm going somewhere else... I've still got most of Marine Views' ground to cover. Wanna come?"

"Well, I don't have any good reason to stay behind so yeah, sure. Where we going?"

If we keep going the way opposite the one we came from, a.k.a., away from the lake house... "The music venue, it seems. B-B-Breast... Bonanza?"

"Isn't that...?" Riou noticed the same detail I did, which coming from the person who can't be bothered to remember everyone's name, caught me off guard. "Shit, I think the dancer pipsqueak's girlfriend went there too. Shit, we gotta go and check on her, quick!" he bolted.

"R-Riou, wait for me!"

* * *

 **EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Breast Bonanza**

As Riou and I rampantly made our way in, we stumbled across a devastating scene. Sakurako had crumpled to the floor, weakly pounding away at a wall at the back of the stage, on her knees. The Boxer and I shared a look and carefully approached her, rising to the stage without using the stairs on the sides. "S-Sakurako?" I stuttered, trying to get her attention.

"H-Hello, Mister Hananari." Her voice was filled with both a severe lack of interest and a distinguishable melancholy, which made my muscles stiffen. Riou sighed as he found himself helplessly trying to comfort the sobbing girl. "I... I have been here for quite a while." she spoke, voice trembling. Her voice was the same mature one I'd grown accustomed to, but I don't think I'd ever heard Sakurako with this much emotion in her voice.

"Is everything... okay?" I asked.

What a stupid question, Tsukushi, what the hell!? Her girlfriend just got fried to death in this goddamn building and here you are asking if she's doing fine?

"I... I am okay." She replied. I couldn't believe her words at first with how hard she was sobbing and weeping, eyes puffy and chest rising and lowering unsteadily as she sniffed away tear after tear, but soon enough she continued. "I... I am not." she revealed, unsurprinsgly.

Riou comes forward, beckoning me to do the same and we both kneel down facing her back. Her neck was slumped forward as small tearstains sullied the ground in front of the back wall of the stage. A look upwards explained what I failed to remember - there was a door there, presumably locked. That was where it happened. "Pipsqueak, you really shouldn't be around here..."

"I am not okay, Mister Ryielo." Sakurako reinforced the idea of how unwell she was, but quickly added something to her statement. "I'm a mess. A bloody mess, if I may say, although I do agree 'bloody' is a term to use wisely inside these walls. However... I will be fine."

"Huh?" Riou and I groaned in unison, confused to no end. Sakurako's loss had took quite a toll on her, that much was evident - but to be so bold as to say, the day after such a tragic event, that she would eventually be fine? It was a logical assumption that the pain would one day go away but to me, it seemed like she was just pulling a tough girl act, but...

She turned around with her lips swollen from incessant biting, fruitlessly trying to keep the sobs from coming out, and her red eyes were painful to look at. Sakurako was right in calling herself a mess - and how could you feel anything else? I know how _I_ would feel if I lost Riou and I definitely would throw all logic out the window so... how is Sakurako being so poise and collected now?

"Mister Hananari, please." she alerted me of my not-so-inner ramblings with a sad smile. "If you're curious, you need but ask. I am going to mourn my girlfriend's death for quite a while, but such a nightmare won't last long. F-Frances wouldn't... she wouldn't want that." she stated, looking back at the door behind her and letting out a heavy sigh. "I... I would like to be alone here for a while longer. Would you please leave?" she asked and Riou and I felt forced to comply.

With a sympathetic embrace, we turned around to hear an instant increase in sobbing and moaning, but refused to look back. Sakurako wouldn't want anyone to see her like this, I'm guessing.

"She sure was quick in making us leave." Riou commented as we left the premises.

I sighed and shrugged. "Sakurako just lost her girlfriend less than 24 hours ago... it's only natural she doesn't want people bothering her now of all times..."

"I think all this is taking years off our lives, to be perfectly honest." he confided with a heavy sigh and wrapped his arm around me, as he usually did. "All this stress is making us so tense, I could use some time to relax..."

"Tell me about it... after what happened to Yuzuru and Frances, I really need a rest." I sighed and snuggled closer into him for emotional comfort as he tightened his arm a bit. "Not right now though... I don't think I can sleep for now."

Riou rolled his eyes. "For someone who can't sleep now, you sure slept in today, pipsqueak." he mocked and let out a small deep chuckle as he shook his head again.

"Heeeeeeey, don't blame me!" I groaned with a cheeky smile on my face. "It wasn't my fault."

"I know, I know. Just trying to cheer you up, little dude. I already told you I'd protect you, come what may."

I smiled again and looked down. "Thanks for worrying about me, Riou. I think we should focus on Sakurako for now, though... Frances and her used to be together all the time, so she's basically by herself now. Maybe we could let her join us for lunch?"

"Oh, um... sure." he agreed with a hint of disappointment and walked forward. "Where are we going next, by the way? We're... well, not going into the night club."

"Since we're already going clockwise... lake house/lake, mall, music venue... next stop is the lab and then the cinema. We're back to the lake house after that."

Riou nodded silently and paced in front of me with a pensive look. "Hm-hm, let's go then..."

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Anghern Laboratories - Entrance (Pharmacy)**

The atmosphere given off by the four-level building in front of me was cold and robotic, even though the front sign denied having any connections to robotics as a science. The four floors were divided not only by altitude, but also by predominant research subject - chemistry on the first floor, physics on the second, and biology on the topmost floor, the third. The ground floor was not only an entrance, but also a pharmacy or clinic of sorts, equipped with all sorts of medicine filed away in cabinets and glass shelves, giving this floor a futuristic vibe.

"Oh... hey guys." Yatarou greeted unenthusiastically. "How ya doin'?" he added, tone as cold as the surrounding area.

I smiled slightly, my previous mood dampened by the Tour Guide's offputting, but expected, behaviour. "Hey, pipsqueak." Riou greeted back soundly, contrasting my silent greeting - a wave. "Anything funny here?" he asked.

"Nothing much." he stated concisely, not feeling to elaborate on the suspect. "I... I have a lot on my mind, right now. Please, leave me be for a little while, okay? I... I have to think some things through before I can go back to investigating. Kikyo is around here, talk to her." he explained rather unspecifically and walked away, tracing his finger along the vials of medicine on a random shelf before stopping in front of a cabinet labeled 'vitamins'.

I sighed in defeat and looked at Riou. "Mission 'cheer up the pipsqueaks' isn't going too smoothly." he shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry I can't be of much help, Tsukushi, I really am."

"No, no, jeez, don't beat yourself up about it. It's too soon to try to cheer everyone up yet... yesterday's events are still too fresh in our minds. We'll keep trying later and make it in due time... for now, I think we should go and find Kikyo, okay?"

"Um..." Riou hesitated and scratched his head. "I think I'm going back to the lake house. I... I have some stuff to do. Want me to take back your new stuff?" he excused himself, pointing at the bag that had my new sports apparel.

Although a bit skeptic, I simply side-eyed him and handed the bag over. "Why the sudden urge to leave, huh?" I questioned him, although I didn't have much of a response.

"Science isn't my thing, that's all." he explained. I could see that being true, as he's said and shown he isn't the thinking-type, but his lack of conviction and hurry to leave just made it seem suspicious, like he pulled an excuse out of his ass. And with that, he left.

I sighed - a habit I'd grown accustomed too, really. For the past few days, I swear I've been sighing at nearly everything, good or bad.

Now to find Kikyo...

Chesmitry lab...? Nope, doesn't look like she's here.

Physics lab... no. Not here, either. Maybe upstairs?

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Anghern Laboratories - Third Floor (Biology Lab)**

Biology lab... ooh, shoot, that's cold. That's r-r-real c-cold...

"O-Oh, h-hey, T-T-T-Tsukushi!" Kikyo greeted me shivering, from the other side of an unlocked room. The door plate read 'Pod Room', although I wouldn't be sure of what pods there were inside. "C-Come h-h-here q-q-quick!" she added, stuttering so much I'd assume the Gardener was talking to me instead.

Before entering the freezing room, I had a quick glance around which showed me a set of locked metal safe-like structures screwed onto a wall and various desks and operating tables with dissecting tools, surgery supplies as well as drugs and poisons. Unsure of what to expect, I entered the room Kikyo was in and instantly felt the hairs on my arms stand on end.

"G-G-G-Good g-g-god, K-Kikyo, wh-what is th-this!?" I asked, impatiently waiting for a quick reply so I could exit the room.

"N-No t-t-t-time for q-q-q-questions!" she flailed her arms quickly to improve blood circulation and create warmth. I started rubbing my arms and looked around uncomfortably, trying to find something wrong with the room. "Check-ck-ck-ck th-th-this p-p-p-p-pod out-t!"

I slowly walked over to the white tanning-bed-lookalike and spied through the glass visor. "Is... I-Is th-that!? _Sh-Sh-Shizuka!?_ "

* * *

 **A/N: So many feels happening right at the begginning of Act 3! Why couldn't it be like Verdant Views were everyone was just understandably depressed...? Maybe there're subplots just waiting to be exposed and subsequently developed? Sooooo much mystery, haha!**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoyed the start of Act 3. Did the drastic decrease in drama turn you off? We all need a breather once in a while before sinking ourselves back into despair, so I think not.**

 **QOTC: How would you react being in Tsukushi's shoes right now? After a class trial and execution, finding your missing friend stuck in a mysterious pod in the biology lab of some research facility would be, at the very least, unsettling, I think!**

 **I'll see you next time, as always! Until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	25. Chapter 3-2: Not-So-Warm Welcome

Review replies time!

 **YAmomoto:** _Riou and science do have a bit of friction between them, huh? Indirectly I guess it came from his 'science', as it were. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _Whose idea was to put all those hazardous materials in these guys' hands anyway? Monokuma sure knows how to incite murder, with making it so easy. Sakurako will probably have a rough few days before she can recompose herself into the calm, collected Information Broker we know her as, but let's give her time... seeing your girlfriend being electrocuted to death and not being able to help would probably force you to time out for quite a while. All questions about Shizuka being in a pod will be answered eventually, don't worry! As far as I can see, I'm not leaving any stone unturned. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Marine Views is off to quite the feels-y start, but I won't make it as harsh on the mood swings as the Verdant Views act! Someone like you would definitely be needed in a scenario like this one, so bless you for that. Amidst all the confusion, a big sister would come in real handy. As always, thanks for your review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _Shizuka being stuck in a pod sure raises a whole lot of questions, huh? A short-lived breather, to be sure, we can't have these guys getting too hopeful, can we? Thank you for your review!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _The plot thickens with chances for romance, drama and mystery... there's never a dull day in Anghern, is there? Shizuka's situation will be revealed over the coming updates, starting (spoiler alert!) this very chapter! As for the remaining 'subplots' as it were, you'll see eventually! Thanks a lot for your review, and I hope you like this chapter!_

 **Pretty Palutena:** _I've enjoyed making them into one, but there's much more things to come from both of those - be it together or not. Stay tuned! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _First of all, let me tell you I'm absolutely ecstatic about reading your review! Knowing you guys take the time to write such long comments about what I write really makes me feel warm inside, so thank you for consistently doing that over the course of the story up until now! As for actually replying to your review though, I'll have to agree with you on most of your points! Riou and Tsukushi really are a cute pairing (I'm making 'Rikushi' the canon name for those two, right now), and Eita and Yori have grown really close and I'm so glad they're hitting it off so well. Kikyo hasn't even been to the mall as far as we know, but believe me she'll get her own time in the sun fairly soon! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and again, thank you immensely for your review!_

* * *

 **ACT 3: _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 2: Not-So-Warm Welcome**

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Anghern Laboratories - Second Floor (Physics Lab)**

"What the hell is Shizuka doing in there!?" Kikyo questioned herself out loud, stressfully pacing back and forth in front of the stairs that led to the upper floor. She had been restlessly parading exactly like she was at that moment, ever since we left the pod room. "And how do we get him out!?"

I sat on a stool next to a large metal desk with all manner of strange measuring tools with stereotypical scientific names messily written on a label on their glass substances. "Hell if I know..." I dismissed her pensively, thinking about a reason why Shizuka would be there.

"Namikaze, Hananari, what's the matter!?" Akahana's voice was clear even over the loud stomping of her feet as she sprinted up the stairs quickly, grabbing her knees and the sudden effort. "You mentioned something about Shizuka in your message, have you found him!?"

"Akahana!" Kikyo called and approached her in a panic. "Shizuka is stuck inside a weird pod upstairs in the biology floor! We can't figure out how to open it and... oh, we don't even know if he's alive! We need some help!"

Akahana bit her lip and ran back upstairs, leaving me in her dust as Kikyo followed suit. Just as I breathed in to start a full sprint up, new pairs of footsteps caught my attention.

"T-Tsukushi!" "Herr Hananari!" "Tsukushi, what's going on!?"

Yatarou, Chigusa and Maruko all started panicking in their own way, making it hard for me to discern what they were telling or asking me. "G-Guys, calm down!" I snapped, stomping my foot on the ground sternly. Startled, the trio quieted down and made way for me to explain what had happened. "Kikyo found Shizuka in a pod upstairs... everything indicated he's sleeping, but we're not sure yet. That's why we called everyone here."

"Thats fuckin' annoying..." Kiyoshi groaned as he ascended the last few steps of the stairway. "More stairs then? Couldn't that dead asshole show up on the ground floor?"

"H-He's n-n-not d-dead!" Chigusa defended, scared of Kiyo's theory. It's too soon to add someone else into the body count... "H-H-He c-can't b-be..."

Kiyoshi simply sighed and threw us a dismissive wave before turning around and heading upstairs. "Who's missing?" Yatarou asked.

"Riou, Yori, Eita and Sakurako aren't here yet." I answer, but the mention of Sakurako's name threw a lid on the Tour Guide's mood once again, and he silently retreated upstairs. "What's with him today...?" I ask the two girls, curious whether or not they knew something of him.

The Translator scratched her head in thought but came up empty. " _Pardon,_ _pero_ I don't think I know of anything." she eventually concluded.

"M-Me neither..." Chigusa added. "B-But I _am_ c-curious... m-maybe I-I'll, um, ask h-him later..."

I only agreed to her statement with a nod and made my way up the stairs along with the two girls, being met by all the remaining people right afterwards. Behind me, the Gardener and the Translator followed suit, not willing to wait for everyone else. The message had been explicit enough for everyone, or so Kikyo and I thought.

 _tsukushi and i found shizuka! meet us at the top of the lab asap!_

 _Yeah._ Pretty specific, I think.

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Anghern Laboratories - Third Floor (Biology Lab)**

"Where _is_ everyone else?" Kikyo vented stressfully. "Where's Riou?" she specified. "Tsukushi, where the hell is your little mancrush?"

"M-Mancrush?" I blush, stuttering a response. "I don't know, he left a while ago. Why do you need him anyway?"

Kikyo shook her head and pressed her nose against the freezing glass of the pod room's window. "Because he can break the pod and free Shizuka... then we can find out what happened to him!"

"A valid theory." Akahana asserted, being the one closest to the pod room's door. "I take it you've searched for some type of button before resorting to breaking the lab's equipment, however?"

The Hairstylist fell silent and looked up, deep in thought. "Hm. Good idea." she stated succintly, making us all groan as we all scattered throughout the vicinity in search of some kind of control panel. "S-Sorry!" she pleaded as she joined the search, being met with a myriad of 'It's okay's and synonymous expressions.

" _Merde!_ " Maruko shouted in panic as a glass vial fell onto the ground, spilling a strong-smelling substance onto the ground. " _G-Gomennasai!_ " she apologized for her sudden swearing and knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass and scoop up the powder onto her hands and into the trash, all the while noticing if there were any hidden switches at ankle-level. "No dice." she eventually quit and stood straight once again.

Chigusa paced around anxiously, eyes wide while she was looking for anything out of place or suspicious. "N-Nothing..."

"That doesn't make sense!" I vent, slapping the sides of my face before my hands crawled up onto my scalp, where I scratched my head, wracking it for alternatives. "There should be a switch somewhere... but where!?"

"A panicked mind won't lead us anywhere, Hananari, calm down." Akahana comforted, although judging by her tone, she was more concerned about hating me and making me look bad than about Shizuka's safety. "I take it no one has found anything?"

"Maybe it's inside there? With all the cold steam inside we can barely see a thing!" Yatarou suggested, and everyone ran up to the window of the pod room, fogged up by the interior steam, condensed onto the glass. "It's no use... I can't see anything!"

A malicious laugh interrupted by a sigh of mockery broke Yatarou's nerves and everyone turned around responding to the sound. "Good god, you bastards really don't know when to quit! Why not ask for Principal Monokuma's help when you need!? A good headmaster always tries to help his students in times of need!" he boasted.

"Don't take us for fools!" I snapped at him, stomping my foot forward with a glare. "You wouldn't help any of us..."

"And why not?" Monokuma asked, simply. It was almost like he knew what corner he was backing me into and sure enough, I couldn't find a way out of his question.

Kikyo was the one who threw him a rebuttal. "Because you're evil, that's why!" A lackluster argument, but a true one. "Why would you even want to help us take Shizuka out of a pod when you're the one who put him in there!?" she asked, anger presiding over logic.

"Oh?" the bear simply shook his head and proceeded to explaining. "But who said I was the one who put that asshole over in there? I'm also kiiiiind of a participant in this MKG, you know? I can't go around acessing places just because I own this place! I'm a fair bear, you see?" he didn't miss a beat as another chance to gloat presented itself, resulting in a general eye-roll from the group.

"No one could have done it but you, the mastermind!" Akahana accused, and Monokuma jumped in the air with glee.

"Noooow you're talking! I might not be able to access areas you aren't allowed into, buuuuut that doesn't mean the person controlling me is!"

Yatarou's head tilted. "Did you just become a sentient AI?" he asked, confused.

"I always have been a sentient AI, Mahiru wannabe!" he cackled and pointed his paw at Yatarou in a mockery gesture. "You didn't think I was a ghost possessing a cute teddy bear, right? I'm a robot! A mass-produced robot, and there's plenty more where I come from. But I don't think you wanna hear the details, do you?"

"Like hell we want to! Annoying ass bear, just open the fucking hatch and let that other bastard leave so I can go back to the movies and take a nap." Kiyoshi complained aggressively, taunting the plush to obey his request.

With a robotic sigh, Monokuma clapped twice and produced a red button from somewhere behind him, as we all stared in awe. "As much as I don't like your tone, janitor asshole, I'll comply. Say hi to the dude for me!" he pushed the switch and ran off down the stairs, disappearing without a trace while Kiyoshi fumed over the choice of the word 'janitor' during Monokuma's last words.

The door opened and from inside it, we heard the creaking of metal and examining the room behind the glass window, we saw the pods' metal cap being raised ever so slowly, revealing a little over a dozen empty pods... and on the only one that wasn't empty, was Shizuka.

"Shizuka!" Kikyo ran in, instantly noticing the drastic difference in temperature. "S-S-S-Someone help-p-p m-m-me o-out!" she ordered and a few people went in to bring the cold, seemingly lifeless body of Shizuka Matsuoka out of his frigid confines. As Maruko exited the room carrying the Street Magician's left leg, I closed the door using the switch beside it and immediately turned my attention to the unconscious boy on the floor.

Shizuka's skin was a pale mixture of white and blue, and it seemed like, even in his almost-dead state, his muscles were twitching as they adapted to the relative warmth of the outside of the pod room. His eyes were shut firmly, almost like he was in a peaceful slumber, and his lips slightly parted à la sleeping beauty. One look at him and one would presume he was just a regular teenager who slept out in a cold street - a really, really cold street.

Kikyo sniffed and drew her thumb across the bottom of her eye, smiling as she looked at Shizuka. "H-He's cold, but he's alive! Very much alive..."

"Finally some good news..." Yatarou vented, relieved. "B-But, we have to take care of him... maybe take him downstairs? It's warm outside!"

"I'm on it!" Riou roared as he jumped over the last few steps and picked the Street Magician's cold, limp body in his arms and carried him away back where he came from in a quick sprint.

Kikyo looked at me and rolled her eyes with a relieved smile before Akahana took initiative and ran after the Boxer, leading the entire group downstairs.

As we left the grand, futuristic building, Riou cradled Shizuka in his arms much like he did Sakurako before, and two new students joined our ranks. "We're sorry for our delay..." Yori spoke loudly as he tried to judge where everyone was in relation to him. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yori, Eita!" Chigusa called. "W-We found him... We f-found Shizuka ups-stairs!" she added.

Akahana was next to speak, and gave the Magician and the Estimator a quick explanation of the last few minutes. "I see." Eita concluded as he processed all the information. "What do you intend to do to Shizuka now?" he questioned monotonely and Akahana bit her lip, thinking. "No idea?"

"Unfortunately, no. We mean to warm him up, do you have any idea how?" The Prosecutorial Attorney spoke clearly and confessed her lack of ideas regarding the subject, to which the Magician almost instantly proposed a solution.

"I don't know if you noticed..." Yori began. "But, in comparison to Valley Views or Verdant Views, this area is distinctly warmer and more tropical, especially near the lake. If you would be so kind as to bring Shizuka there, I am sure he will recover."

We all exchanged curious glances as it had hit us. Indeed, this new sector was considerably warmer than the more natural and breezy Verdant Views and the quaint Valley Views, and the area around the lake house showed that difference clearly.

"What are we waiting for, then? To the lake!" I hurried the group along as we speedily walked away to the lake house, Yori and Eita trailing us over Yori's unfamiliarity with the sector.

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Anghern Lake**

Shizuka's body was laid out on the wooden planks of the lake house's porch, facing the lake with the outdoor shower and the door inside right behind him. Between him and the sun-heated wood floor was a towel we brought in from a kitchen cabinet. A semi-circle formed around him, every one of us except for him was sheltered from the sun as we stared at him, hoping for a movement.

"Is... Is this gonna take long?" Kiyoshi asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. "If so, I'll go nap for a while before we throw this bastard a party for waking up."

The Custodian was largely met by silence, but a certain emotional Hairstylist shooed him off. "Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll come call you when he comes to." she not-so-discreetly sent him away into the house as he muttered complaints.

"Whenever I wake up after a long nap, no one cares, but this asshole does it and he deserves a fucking prayer circle? You've gotta be shitting me." he mumbled before shutting the door inside and lazily going upstairs.

A general sigh took over us as we silently waited for Shizuka to budge. "How do we tolerate him on a daily basis?" Yatarou asked himself.

"Beats me." Seemed to be a unanimous response, but only I made sure to made it hear. "Even so, we've got to keep it up... we should trust one another so nothing else happens, okay?" The conversation took a turn for the depressing as I let my insecurity that another killing would eventually happen get the better of me. "So much for being an eternal optimist and the one to keep everyone's hope alive..." I add mentally and sigh at my inner monologue.

"That's a given!" Riou comforted, messing with my hair playfully to lighten the mood. "We're going to leave this place for good. Doesn't everyone agree?"

The events of last night were still to fresh for anyone to say it with conviction, but a reluctant round of agreements, smiles and nods ran around the group, who was still surrounding the unconscious Street Magician.

"I... I'm no d-doctor but I, um, think... Shizuka will t-take q-quite a wh-while before he, um,... wakes u-up..." Chigusa pointed out, with a good enough basis.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Akahana revealed, striking a pensive pose.

Eita interrupted the short silence. "Maybe we should disperse and continue investigating." he suggested. "One of us should stay behind and keep watch, of course. Any volunteers?"

"Oh, we can do it, can we not, Eita?" The Magician proposed but his suggestion was ultimately denied by the Estimator.

"I think it would be better for us two to travel around this sector a but further, Yori. That way you can accustom yourself to your surroundings quicker." he explained, and Yori approved of his logic. "Akahana, would you mind staying behind?"

The Prosecutorial Attorney nodded sternly and took a step forward. "Not at all, I'll welcome the rest. I shall notify you of his awakening as soon as possible. Please be sure to keep an eye on your handbooks, if at all possible."

"So..." Riou intervened. "We're free to go?"

"Yes. Investigate to your heart's content." Akahana nodded and dismissed everyone away.

* * *

 **LATE AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Movie Theater**

Good time as any to investigate the last noteworthy building on this sector... the cinema.

The outside of the building was similar to any other big cinema complex you could imagine - a towering white building with a gigantic electronic building that scrolled through a few titles that would supposedly be on display.

 _Crimes, Sins and Confessions - Room #1  
Tragedy - Room #2  
The Hidden Tragedy of Hope's Peak - Room #3  
The Wizard of Monomi - Room #4_

Can't say I know any of the movies here.

As I entered the building, the heavy scent of buttered popcorn and soda filled my nostrils and my eyes feasted on a clean, bright red carpet and white walls randomly littered with movie posters, tabloid cut-outs and real-life actors and actresses's photographs. Hanging from the ceiling of the cubic room was a ornate glass chandelier that acted as the midpoint between the two corridors that stretched right and left (presumably leading to the various screen rooms) and between the entrance and the ticket booth on the far wall.

Bright red leather padded sofas lined the rim of the room, and a frail little girl sat on one of them, by herself, tapping away at her Electro-ID.

"Hey, Chigusa!" I greeted, startling the Gardener. "O-Oh, sorry if I scared you. What are you doing here all alone?"

"Hello..." she said back and hugged me softly before sitting back down alongside me. "Maruko is w-watching a movie... so I'm waiting f-for her."

"Oh..." I mouthed and nodded affirmatively. "Which one, do you know?"

Chigusa looked at the movie list presented above the ticket booth and pointed at it. "It's the f-first one. Her f-favourite actor s-stars in the, um, movie, apparently... so sh-she was p-pretty exc-cited to s-see it." she explained as I gave the billboard another look.

"Crimes, Sins and Confessions... starring who, exactly?" I ask, curious.

"Aaron something... he s-studied at H-Hope's P-Peak from what M-Maruko t-told me." she tried to remember the actor's name but fell short and shrugged it off. "Sorry"

I smiled warmly and patted her knee. "Nah, it's okay, I was just curious... but the movie just started." I noticed, confirming the time on my Electro-ID with the time the movie was supposed to start, according to the screen above the booth. "Won't it take a little long?"

"Y-Yes... it's a t-two hour m-movie, wh-why?"

"Oh nothing... it's just, you're all by yourself here... don't you want to see the movie too?" I ask, tilting my head.

Chigusa blushed visibly and hid her hands, still clutching her handbook, between her thighs. "W-Well... t-truth be t-told I... I, um, c-can't handle h-horror m-movies too well... s-so I s-stayed behind."

"Do you want to hang out for a while?" I invited her and she nodded affirmatively, although a bit surprised at my sudden request. "Then let's take a walk around and just chill, what do you say?"

"S-Sure!" she asserted once again and stood up next to me, heading for the exit.

* * *

 _Hang out with Chigusa?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **C** **higusa:** Ahhh... this f-fresh air is r-really s-something, huh, T-Tsukushi?

 **Chigusa:** The b-breeze, the g-great outdoors... it reminds m-me of, um, home.

 **Tsukushi:** You used to live somewhere cold?

 **Chigusa:** M-My grandfather lived in the countryside, so we were used to the, um, wind and stuff...

 **Tsukushi:** _Yeah... if I remember, Chigusa's parents are really big business people so she spent lots of time with her grandpa..._

 **Chigusa:** It's... it's kinda weird though. W-We're inside a g-giant walled city so, um, there sh-shouldn't be t-too much wind.

 **Tsukushi:** Now that you mention it, yeah... it's really strange that there's wind around.

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe there's some kind of wind tunnel effect at play here...

 **Tsukushi:** Still, the fact you'd notice something so small like that surprised me the most, Chigusa!

 **Tsukushi:** Even in these circumstances, you have an eye for details, don't you?

 **Chigusa:** Th-Thank you! Heehee, I th-think it's c-come with the t-territory though.

 **Chigusa:** Being a g-gardener, I n-need to have v-very good eyesight... t-trimming hedges is n-no mean feat.

 **Chigusa:** O-Oh, b-but I don't m-mean to, um, brag, or anything...

 **Tsukushi:** No, no! Go on.

 **Tsukushi:** I didn't know you trimmed hedges. Do you make those cool bush sculptures?

 **Chigusa:** Hahaha, bush sculptures... I think you m-mean topiary!

 **Tsukushi:** Y-Yeah, that, haha. Sorry for not knowing the technical term.

 **Chigusa:** D-Don't feel bad...! I-I'm sorry... but y-yes, I c-can do topiary just f-fine.

 **Chigusa:** I-I wanted to c-cut a few b-branches off the b-bushes in Verd-dant Views, but...

 **Chigusa:** I was s-so s-scared and a-always h-hanging with M-Maruko...

 **Chigusa:** I... o-oh, f-forget it...

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, it's fine... do you wanna vent about something, Chigusa?

 **Tsukushi:** Come on, tell me, is something the matter?

 **Chigusa:** W-Well... truth be t-told, I think I'm too c-clingy... especially w-with Maruko...

 **Chigusa:** Sh-She p-probably thinks I-I'm a n-nuisance... s-so... I w-want to b-become stronger.

 **Tsukushi:** What do you mean?

 **Chigusa:** I'm not sure m-myself... b-but I know wh-what I want... and I d-don't w-want to b-be weak.

 **Chigusa:** M-Maruko d-doesn't need to w-worry about me!

 **Tsukushi:** _She doesn't seem too sure of what she's saying herself..._

 **Tsukushi:** _But I can understand Chigusa's resolve to become stronger and independent._

 **Chigusa:** If I m-may be honest... I've been v-very relying on p-people... my wh-whole life.

 **Chigusa:** B-But this g-game is putting things into p-perspective for m-me...

 **Chigusa:** My f-friends c-could die anyt-time so...

 **Chigusa:** So... I'm g-gonna b-be strong! I-I'll be strong and not rely on M-Maruko...

 **Chigusa:** I-I'll protect myself o-on my own... I c-can do it, r-right...?

 **Tsukushi:** Of course you can! Just don't be so grim... The killings won't happen anymore.

 **Tsukushi:** That being said... I'll help you in any way I can.

 **Tsukushi:** The fact you're trying to become a stronger woman is commendable.

 **Chigusa:** Y-You really think s-so? Th-Thanks! I... I'll start r-right away!

 **Chigusa:** Thanks for the k-kind words, T-Tsukushi! You're c-cool...

* * *

 **Chigusa Takagawa**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Chigusa confided in me that she was sick of being the same frail, dependant little girl she seems to be and saw herself as an unnecessary weight on Maruko's shoulders, since she was the one who had to help her around for the entirety of our time in Verdant Views. That being said, she's keen on the idea of changing herself to be strong enough to live on her own, without needing anyone else's support, and seems set on doing just that. Another little tidbit of information about her: she has an eye for small details and likes being outdoors.

* * *

"Th-Thanks for hanging out with me, Tsukushi, but I'm h-hyped to be stronger!" Chigusa cheered and hugged me tightly before grinning at me, pumped as I'd never seen her. "S-So I'm going to take a w-walk and t-toughen up! I-I'll be a ch-changed girl when you s-see me n-next time... j-just you wait!" she clenched her fists and extended a pinky finger to me, with I looked at with glee.

"Promise?" I mimic her gesture and cross pinkies with her, both of us smiling at each other.

"Promise!" she announced, tightening her grip around my finger with her frail, smaller one before running off excitedly.

That was... unexpected to say the least. To think Chigusa, the small, fragile little bean I had met back at the ranch would grow to be like this had me confused at to what could happen. The results will speak for themselves, sure, but just to hear the Gardener spout out her promise with such confidence... it really is touching.

My lips turned into a quick, discreet smile as I saw her sprint off, even though her small, weak stature was still very much present. My hopeful, happy thoughts were quickly cut off by a loud buzzing in my pocket, which I identified to be the notification the group had been waiting for.

 **Akahana Nakajima:** _"He's come to. Meet us at the open bedroom in the lake house at once."_

Sure enough, I was right.

* * *

 **EVENING**

 **Location: Lake House**

"Shizuka!" I call as I sprint up the stairs and go into the only open door the top floor hallway presented, the sixth room from the stairs, on the right. When I quickly made my way to the door itself, I was met by a few people already. Yori, Eita, Akahana, Sakurako and Maruko were already there, surrounding the shivering Street Magician as he lay on a bed, still paler than his usual color. "I-Is everything okay?"

Shizuka simply threw me a cold, yet remarkably sarcastic glance and sighed. "What do you _think_ , Hananari-san?"

"Stupid question." I confessed, slumping, and the recently woken boy nodded slightly, lacking the strength to do anything more controlled. "What happened to you?"

"If I may." Akahana interrupted the Street Magician's try as he unsteadily sat up, and he slid back down onto the sheets. "Matsuoka isn't in a state to speak. I will explain everything he has told me up until now, although it is rather confusing and inconclusive."

"...Inconclusive." I deflated, losing a bit of the hope that, however small the chance of it being, Shizuka would remember everything that happened during his disappearance. "Huh." I sighed, audibly strained.

The Street Magician apologized hollowly. "I'm sorry for not recalling everything that happened for the past two days after being asleep for most of it, Hananari-san."

I flinched at his sassy remark and nodded courteously, not wanting to get into any avoidable drama so soon after he woke up from whatever had happened. "So... where is everyone? It has been quite a while" Yori cut in, alerting me to the other people in the room which I swiftly proceeded to greeting properly.

"On their way here, I'd imagine." Eita stated, providing a logical assumption. My eyes turned to Sakurako who sat down on a vacant chair a little farther away from the Street Magician than the remaining people around him. She looked at him with pity and worry in her eyes, but was otherwise expressionless, void of any emotion - and no one dared to try and change that.

As few minutes passed, Chigusa, Kiyoshi, Kikyo, Yatarou and Riou trickled into the room, the last two boys entering the bedroom in an unexpected pair. "What were you two doing together?" Kiyoshi interrogated the two boys curiously.

"Not the time!" Kikyo sassed grumpily and turned back to the defenseless Street Magician. "Are you fee-"

"No, Namikaze-san, I am not. I was kidnapped and drugged, thrown into a sleeping pod, and the only person here I was able to call a friend is now dead at the hands of Baishou-san. I am not feeling well at all, if I may be completely honest." his voice and movements were strained, almost as if he was being restricted by something internally - which I'd probably blame on being sore after so many hours of cold and stillness.

"I... I see." the Hairstylist deflated, but whispered a sigh of relief. "At least you're alive..."

"You said you didn't remember anything?" Riou asked. "How's that? You were gone for a day."

Somehow, it hit me that Shizuka had really only been missing for a day... the search for him, finding Yuzuru, the class trial and Frances's execution... everything happened over the course of a day. It seemed like weeks ever since we'd found Yuzuru back at the shooting range, but the image in my head was too clear for it to have been that long... agh, I shouldn't think about it much.

We have more pressing matters to attend to, anyway...

"Well, for the entirety of said day, I remember very little." the conversation resumed from where it had left off, almost as if time had stopped during my inner monologue and started when I was ready for it to do so.

Akahana cleared her throat before initiating her brief retelling of what Shizuka had probably confided in her beforehand. "Shizuka here remembers breaking out of the motel room to meet Monokuma, although he doesn't remember the reason."

"How fuckin' convenient." Kiyoshi sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in front of him. "What proof do you have he ain't lyin, dipshit? It's not like a class trial here, we don't drop dead if we lie to each other."

Maruko pensively scratched the side of her head and looked down. "As much as I hate agreeing with him... Herr Ikeda has a point. Are _tu_ sure?"

"Not at all. But I don't think Shizuka could find a proper lie in the timespan I provided for him to recover his senses."

"He had a good few hours to think beforehand!" Kiyoshi rebutted aggressively.

"Oh?" Akahana interjected, squinting her eyes in the Custodian's direction. "You mean to say he thought of a mastermind scheme to lie his way out of this while unconscious inside a cold sleep pod in the laboratories' biology sector?" she asked nonchalantly, shutting the Custodian up with a groan, before resuming her explanation. "As I was saying, Shizuka doesn't remember why he was to meet Monokuma, but so it happened. He broke out of the room because Yuzuru held their keys and he didn't want to alarm her to the meeting."

Riou scratched his chin in thought. "Sounds tight enough. What else?"

The Prosecutorial Attorney traded glances with Shizuka and continued. "Matsuoka met with Monokuma and the latter tried to knock the former out with some kind of sleeping agent."

"S-Sleeping agent!? Like drugs!?" was only one of the many reactions I heard, coming from the Tour Guide beside me.

"Yes." Akahana redundantly pointed out. "After a first attempt, Shizuka was able to fight back and run inside the shooting range in a rush, which is when he witnessed Yuzuru's body. This marks the end of his memories, however."

Shizuka sat up forcefully and looked around, eyeing each of us. "I believe that Monokuma put me to sleep as I was there, which is why my memories cut off right there. I might have wondered about for quite a while longer however... I cannot be sure." his uncharacteristic frailty made me shift uncomfortably.

"Next thing he knew, he woke up in the porch downstairs and I carried him up along with Eita." Akahana finished her explanation. "He's already aware of what happened during the past 48 hours, including how we found him in the pods in the biology lab. That concludes my report."

A short round of silence took over the room and everyone looked up, down and everywhere apart from each other in an attempt to avoid awkward eye contact.

Suddenly, erratic breathing and a low stutter broke through the silence. "M-Maruko...?" Kikyo trailed off as she looked away at a stumbling Translator. Her eyes were shot open unnaturally and she twitched slightly every second or so. "Is... Is everything alright?"

"I... I..." she was unable to form a sentence. Her voice was hollow and lifeless... she wasn't like this just now... "I c-can't... be... be here anymore..."

 _Huh?_

Yatarou approached her slowly. "What do you mean...?" he asked, his tone instantly grim as he raised a hand to her forehead. "Y-Yikes!" he flinched at Maruko's sudden movements. She zipped along the room with quick steps, muttering something.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she eventually yelled, her twitches becoming more evident and violent.

"M-Maruko...?" Chigusa approached her friend slowly but was thrown to the ground with unmatched strength. "M-Maruko!" the Gardener yelped.

She breathed hard and erratically as she pinned her biggest friend to the floor, straddling her with ease. "I... I have to... I don't want to... Life... end..."

"H-Huh?"

"I... I want to... _I want to_ _die_!" Maruko screamed in a high-pitched voice before yelling at the top of her lungs. "KILL ME! I'LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T!" she shouted at the flailing Gardener, throwing spittle at her as she ferally screamed.

"Holy shit, get a fucking grip!" Kiyoshi stumbled backwards, his back against the room wall. "Someone restrain the bitch before she snaps!" he ordered, and Riou went of his own volition, probably not even noticing the Custodian's request.

He trapped the Translator's arms behind her as she yelled nonsense after nonsense, flailing away from the Boxer's grip but to no avail. "KILL ME! KILL MEEEEEEEE!" she kept screaming before the sound of a bump rang in my ears, and Maruko defenselessly crumpled to the floor, next to a shivering, scared Chigusa.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What h-h-h-happ-pp-ppenned...!?" she stuttered in a crazed panic, crawling away from the limp body of the Translator with exasperated breaths and tears in her eyes.

"R-Riou... y-you didn't..." Kikyo asked, tense and startled from the sudden adrenaline spike.

The Boxer panted heavily and shook his head. "The pipsqueak's unconscious. Don't worry." he let out short sentences of comfort in between even shorter breaths.

"What happened just now...?" I ask the group, but everyone responded with dead silence. They were just as clueless as I was.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoooooo-wee, that was a doozy of a way to end a chapter. What the hell happened to Maruko!? Shizuka just came back and another person has gone off the deep end! Translator panic aside, your favourite Street Magician is back in action, by the way, in all of his sassy, suspicious glory! Is he here to stay for long? You'll see.**

 **QOTC: Now that you've seen every noteworthy area of Marine Views (the lake/lake house, the mall, the music venue, the laboratories and the cinema) which one do you think you'd like the most in terms of spending time there? And where do you think the next murder will take place?**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought, as always! I'll see you next update, but until then... Yamazaki out!**


	26. Chapter 3-3: Anything For A Friend

Review replies time!

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _Both the chemical in the biolab and the cinema were astute observations on your part. As for their relevance, I'll have to make you wait for spoilers sake... sorry! Aaron in the film was indeed a reference to 72nd Class because I felt like it - don't look too much into it. Kiyo being downright stupid does make sense, but I see it as him being too sleepy to notice anything. Maybe he **is** just dense, as you said, though. As for Yatarou and Maruko... you'll see. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Sassmaster Matsuoka indeed, that boy served some serious sass as soon as he woke up. Indeed, he's back in the game - let's hope he doesn't drop dead before finding out what happened, huh? You think Monokuma would leave dangerous chemicals around, but not dangerous enough to seep through fabric and skin? You wound him, I'm sure. He's a vicious little bugger, don't underestimate him! Let's hope Chigusa manages to achieve her goal soon enough. Thanks a lot for reviewing!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _I'm glad you noticed my subtle warning on the begginning, although I don't think you noticed it was a warning until the very end, haha. A small correction, I believe you mean Mikan's case instead of Mahiru's, since the latter didn't involve a movie but the former did? Or maybe you're thinking about the videogame motive? A DR3-style video as a motive would be a great idea, in fact! You'll see. Chigusa and Maruko's relationship seems a little rocky, especially when compared to Eita and Yori, huh? There's a few similarities in this story's Act 3 and Chapter 3 of the second game, but you'll see soon enough! All your questions will be answered in due time, though, so do not worry. Thanks so much for leaving a review!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _The pod mystery is far from over, but all will be revealed sooner or later, haha. You have a pretty nifty theory on Maruko there! Hold on to it, and see how it develops along this third act and the rest of the story. Thank you for your review!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Shizuka bundled up in a blanket burrito would definitely be a sight to behold, haha. The movies will play their part eventually, just you wait! Let's hope Chigusa manages to fulfill her ambitions before it's too late... Shizuka really has missed out on a lot, and just hearing all of it at once would probably take quite a toll on him, I hope he's doing fine... Yuzuru and Frances's - the former's especially - more than likely had quite an impact since she was his only friend. As for Maruko, the circumstances behind her snapping will be made clear eventually, wait a little longer! Reading your thoughts on the already departed was heartwarming, to be fair. The next motive I have is one of my personal favourites, I think it's a clever way to mix things up and throw the students into a bit more chaos than expected. That being said, thanks once again for your reviews!  
_

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 3: Anything For A Friend**

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

 **Location: Anghern Lake**

"Couldn't sleep either?" I asked a tearful Chigusa as I left the lake house through the porch and onto the lakeside. She looked behind her, startled and back to the lake, surface slightly glimmering under the moon that shone upon us from up above, up above the walls.

She sobbed and rubbed her eyes with her wrist before shrinking a bit, gripping her knees. "Y-You must think I-I'm a-awful..." she smiled sadly, chin on her knees as she looked at the lake. "I... I-I told you I'd b-be stronger, b-but so far I'm s-still a c-crying mess. C-Can't even sleep p-properly."

"No, no, no..." I comforted her, approaching the Gardener slowly and sitting down outside next to her, eyeing the water in front of us. "Don't say that. Everyone's shaken."

"But... n-no one's as m-much of a c-coward as me..." she sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm a m-mess..."

I comb my fingers through her hair, now exposed since I presume she left her straw hat back inside her room. "I couldn't sleep either, if that makes you feel better. You're as much of a wimp as I am."

"Y-You're n-not a wimp, though, Tsukushi... I-If it w-weren't for you, w-we'd all b-be d-dead..." she commented, reminded of the past two Class Trials. "Y-You're a s-strong, intelligent g-guy... don't c-compare yourself to a w-wimp like me." she laughed lowly, but it was a laugh of sadness, if that made any sense. It was unlike anything I'd heard before, to my knowledge - which given the fact I had my memories erased, wouldn't be too long ago.

"You helped us a lot, too, you know? Back at Asuyo's trial, if it weren't for you, we'd never have found out the truth. Your testimony was precious."

"It... It was, wasn't it?" she smiled a little more genuinely. "S-Sorry for rambling... I... I'm just not f-feeling well."

I nodded sternly and smiled. "It's okay. Your biggest friend in the city just went bananas and we have no idea why. It's only natural you'd feel worried about her."

"S-Speaking of which... wh-where is she? H-How is she?" she turned to me, and I finally got a good look at her green eyes, a bit redder from the recent happenings.

"Riou and Eita and taking turns, keeping an eye on her. So far, so good." I inform her. "She's also under pretty heavy restraints, so she won't be able to freak out like she did earlier, I hope."

"I-If anything g-goes wrong... at least R-Riou is up there." she noticed and looked at the sky hopefully, emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. "I... I hope she's okay."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and held her a bit tighter, giving her the positive energy she was so desperately needing. "What do you say you give sleeping another try? It's cold out here, you'll get sick."

"Y-You're right." she nodded and looked back at me. "I c-can't grow stronger with a c-cold messing me up... I'll make M-Maruko proud of h-how strong I b-become! And you and me t-too." the Gardener smiled with her previous resolve and stood up, making me mimic the gesture. "Thanks for, um, helping m-me out once again."

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "Now, back to bed we go?" She nodded and we led our way back to the inside of the lake house, being greeted by a much warmer space. "I'll grab some water and I'll be upstairs in a sec. Good night."

She nodded and hugged me goodbye. "Night, Tsukushi."

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House (Kitchen)**

The morning meeting we held in the kitchen reminded me of how smaller our group had grew in comparison to our breakfast in the resort back at the beginning. From a group of sixteen people, only ten were present, as Shizuka and Maruko were still upstairs, resting.

"Not so much as resting as Maruko's not mentally stable enough to come." Eita corrected my thinking.

Kiyoshi sighed and leaned over the kitchen island lazily. "She's still going batshit insane, then?"

"You can say that." Eita nodded.

"Please, give us a succinct but detailed explanation of her state." Akahana requested, and Riou and Eita complied.

The Boxer began. "She was unconscious through most of the night, but woke up at around 4am or something. She started screaming just like she was before so those restraints were a great idea. Eita shut the door so she wouldn't wake anyone up..."

"As for the rest of the night, she kept screaming and screaming and fell unconscious shortly after. It's also relevant to state she seemed to not pay any attention to what we were saying."

"So in other words..." Kikyo worried, elbows resting on the island as her hips barely touched the stool. "She's gone off the deep end, big time." the Boxer and the Estimator both nodded, confirming her theory grimly. "How, though? What happened to her...?"

"Well, there's always a chance her psyche couldn't handle all of the recent events and she just snapped after carrying so many burdens on her at once." Yori theorized, calmly sat down on a stool on the far left. Chigusa flinched at the idea and quickly dismissed it. "Perhaps she inhaled fumes from the laboratory?"

Kikyo shook her head and thought to herself. "Maybe she had some spoiled food. No... that's not it... maybe some of her food had something from the lab?"

"I'd rather you not accuse me of poisoning." Akahana fought back, defending herself. "I do know I am not as great a cook as Yuki once was, but I would not use such condiments in our dishes. Same goes for Riou, I'd imagine."

"Yeah!" our second cook intervened. "Akahana and I only used stuff from the kitchen on meals. Maybe she couldn't handle the health?"

"Unlikely." Sakurako sighed, but fell silent soon afterwards, bringing a short silence.

"Nevertheless, she must have suffered something... what could it have been?" Kikyo thought aloud. "Yatarou? You've been awfully quiet. Have some theory we can use?"

Yatarou snapped out of a trance I hadn't noticed he was in and looked around, a bit frightened. "H-Huh? Wh-What did you say, Kikyo?"

"Fuckin' loser." Kiyoshi insulted, rolling his eyes.

"Mister Ikeda." Sakurako glared at the Custodian fiercely and shut him up immediately. Not even a jerk like Kiyo would argue against a girl who had just lost someone very dear to her. "Thank you."

Kiyoshi gritted his teeth, restraining his own will to answer. "As I was saying... Yatarou. What do you think happened to Maruko?"

"Oh, I-I don't know." he replied shyly and scratched his head. "Maybe she just hit her head on something? Or was brainwashed?" he threw out short, slightly uninterested sentences.

Akahana rested her chin in between her fingers and rubbed the scar on her chin. "Brainwash, you say? What would Maruko do to be brainwashed? She has been with someone all the time."

"Actually, she hasn't..." I remember. "Chigusa and I left Maruko in the cinema and went for a walk. Has anyone seen any movies yet?"

A quick silence took over the room as I scrolled through all the remaining people. "S-Sounds like n-no one went th-there..." Chigusa noticed. "So m-maybe she really w-was brainwashed by th-the movie...?"

"It's not too far off to think Monokuma could have done that." I pointed out, receiving mostly agreements from the group. "Is there any way we can prove it was the movie's fault though?"

Kiyoshi groaned loudly and crossed his arms, resting his forehead on them. "Uuuuggghhhh, why are you so stupid? This ain't a fucking trial, dumbass! We don't need to prove anything, for fuck's sake."

Although I didn't care for his usual rudeness, it was hard to miss the Custodian made a fair point. Outside the court, proving every little thing isn't particularly necessary, but as a defense attorney, I like having every piece of the puzzle put together. "Well, Kiyoshi is kind of right..." Kikyo agreed. "As much as I hate to say it."

"Exactly!" the Custodian replied. "Who cares if the movie did it or not? Fucking useless ass info, that's what it is."

"Not at all." Sakurako looked at Kiyo and Kikyo, making them flinch for the exact same reason the Custodian had flinched beforehand. "If we cut off the source of this brainwashing, as you call it, then no one else will suffer Maruko's symptoms."

"Sakurako is right." Akahana cut off, not to make the Information Broker push herself too far. "I believe it would be best to try and find out the real source of the problem to plug it and stop it."

A round of quiet agreement sounded off. "Okay." I asserted. "But how do we prove the cinema made her like this? Do we just watch the movie ourselves and see if we go insane as well?"

"Risky, but effective." Riou commented. "I can watch the movie. I probably have the biggest chance of resisting."

"Wrong." Eita fought back, drowsy eyes directed at the Boxer. "I believe you have one of the lesser chances of resistance due to your lack of psychological strength when compared to some of the others, like Blackjack and myself."

Kikyo tilted her head and eyed the Estimator confused. "Aren't we trying to get someone to test it out though? If people have high resistances, then the test is kinda useless..."

"Indeed, which is why we need someone a bit smaller and more frail to do it. Riou is the worst candidate in the group to do so, since none of us would be able to restrain him if he went insane."

"I can go." I volunteer but was quickly cast off the list by a certain Prosecutorial Attorney.

"Chigusa seems to be the best choice. She is frail and easy to defend against, so if she does end up like Maruko it would be easy to restrain her until she's cured."

Yori gathered all attention on him by hitting his magic cane lightly on the floor. His face was displeased and a bit confused. "Are we really going to send one of us into the fire just as a test? I don't mean to be impolite, please forgive me, but we have lost four of us in the past, and two others are severely ill. Are we to waste the few resources we've gathered?"

A heavy silence filled the room as we listened to our previous words on repeat. We really were going to throw poor, defenseless Chigusa into the cinema to watch a horror movie and see if she came out of it the same as Maruko did? Looking back at the idea that seemed logical, it was ethically wrong at best, and downright inhumane at worst, and I'm gravitating towards the latter end of the spectrum.

"W-Wow..." I interjected, eyes wide as I blinked my thoughts away. "Yori is right... we can't do this. Chigusa doesn't deserve it, let's find another way?"

"I agree that Chigusa has done nothing to deserve it, but I feel like this is a necessary evil." Akahana looked at me sternly, dividing the remaining people into the most efficient method or the most morally correct method.

"Yes." I heard a female voice say with remarkable conviction. Cocking my head towards the sound's origin, I found myself looking at a certain Gardener, a look of resolution in her face. "I... I c-can do it."

Kikyo gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. "A-Are you sure, Chigusa? We... Well, we're not sure how-"

"I know." the Gardener interrupted with a sad, nervous smile. "But I know you'll help me if anything goes wrong so... I can do it. Especially if it helps Maruko out, I don't mind doing this! I trust all of you with my safety."

It was the first time in a while that I had heard Chigusa talk without a single stutter in a full sentence. Everyone was validly taken aback by the defenseless girl's newfound enthusiasm to help her friend. "Are you sure...?" Yori tried to talk her out of this near-suicidal mission but Chigusa nodded in response. The blind Magician had a brief moment of quiet before he sighed. "So be it."

"I will be right back." Chigusa left the kitchen, leaving most of us in awe.

"Did... Did this happen?" Riou asked, jaw dropped as he stared at the door from which the Gardener had just exited. "Did that pipsqueak actually man up?"

"They grow up so fast!" Kikyo teared up, fingers intertwined in a sort of prayer position as her eyes twinkled. "It just goes to show what friendship can do!" she cheered, almost as if she didn't remember we had a sick, suicidal Translator lying upstairs.

* * *

 **AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Lake House (Shizuka's Room)**

As I entered the room, Akahana turned to me quickly and shot me a disapproving glance. "You're late." she sighed.

"Sorry." I scratch my head. "I went and checked on Maruko on the way here... she's unconscious again. Riou says she's b-"

"I don't remember asking you anything about Maruko." she shot me down and crossed her arms, walking towards the door I had just came in from. "I'll be on my way. Enjoy your shift."

A sigh left my throat and I deflated slightly before grabbing a chair and sitting down next to Shizuka's bed. "Nakajima-san has been mistreating you for quite a while. Did you do something?" he asked.

"No... not that I can remember." I confess, trying to recall something I'd done that could've made her angry but drawing a complete blank. "It's fine though."

* * *

 _Hang out with Shizuka?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Well, now that it's my turn to take care of you, might as well ask you.

 **Shizuka:** No. I haven't been feeling well, Hananari-san.

 **Shizuka:** I was kidnapped, drugged and locked inside a hypothermia pod.

 **Tsukushi:** _Hypothermia pod? That's not an official name, for sure._

 **Tsukushi:** I should've expected as much... how was your day?

 **Shizuka:** Recovering from said kidnapping, drugging and locking.

 **Shizuka:** Everyone's company once in a while has been nice, although I do feel like I'm being a hassle.

 **Tsukushi:** That's not true. We're more than willing to help. You've been through a bad couple days.

 **Shizuka:** I'm forced to agree. Kanzaki-san and Baishou-san's death weren't my ideal awakening.

 **Shizuka:** And Kanzaki-san was the traitor you thought was me all along. Ironic, is it not?

 **Tsukushi:** Sorry about that... it was the conclusion we'd come to on such short notice.

 **Shizuka:** No matter. The past is in the past. If you're marred by past events, you cannot move forward.

 **Shizuka:** I'm sure you've gone through your fair share of difficult trials.

 **Tsukushi:** Yes... but I always kept my cool and came out on top. That's important.

 **Tsukushi:** That reminds me though... I haven't learned a whole lot about you.

 **Tsukushi:** I've never even heard of you prior to being held captive here...

 **Shizuka:** Does the name Hana Kagurazaka ring a bell?

 **Tsukushi:** Yes, she was a famous street magician. You're her student or something?

 **Shizuka:** I am, in fact, her step-son. Now, does that ring a bell?

 **Tsukushi:** I've heard a lot of great news about Hana Kagurazaka's son, alright...

 **Tsukushi:** But I don't think I ever heard your name before.

 **Shizuka:** Growing in the shadow of your own stepmother is a bit troubling, no doubt.

 **Shizuka:** But without her, I would be nowhere but petty magic shows in my hometown.

 **Shizuka:** I was a bit of a troublemaker in my youth, but she made me into a full fledged magician.

 **Shizuka:** I thank her immensely for that. But she wasn't able to make me well-known.

 **Shizuka:** The tabloids are to blame for labeling me another one in the Kagurazaka line. She had no fault to take.

 **Shizuka:** It was quite hard, however, to not see your efforts valued. As I said, though, the past is in the past.

 **Tsukushi:** That's really interesting! Your life as a street magician was kinda rough then, right?

 **Tsukushi:** Being constantly put under your stepmother's name instead of your own individual skills and all.

 **Shizuka:** That was hardly the most concerning of my stories as a Street Magician.

 **Shizuka:** I was once involved in a murder during a test run for a street magic show.

 **Tsukushi:** M-Murder...?

 **Shizuka:** Yes. That is a tale I shouldn't tell now, however. It'd be unbecoming of me to trouble you with homicide so soon after we've suffered a loss ourselves.

 **Tsukushi:** I guess. I'd really like to hear the rest of your story, sometime...

 **Shizuka:** Is that so? Do you really want to hear about murder after all we've been through here?

 **Tsukushi:** Well, things here have been pretty disturbing to me since I'm not used to handling cases with people I knew as the victim.

 **Tsukushi:** But if we take that out of the equation, I'm used to handling murder accusations.

 **Shizuka:** I see. I'll be sure to tell you my tales some other day then. You need but ask, Hananari-san.

* * *

 **Shizuka Matsuoka  
Despair Shard obtained!**

After the one other encounter we had - back in Valley Views - I finally managed to get some alone time with Shizuka and get to know him a bit better. Much to my surprise, he's the stepson of a member of the Kagurazaka family, which just so happens to be a bloodline known for their magicians. That being said, he had a knack for trickery ever since he was a young kid, and his stepmother took notice of it and forged him into a full fledged entertainer. However, things went wrong when he was only known as the great Hana's son, and the public barely acknowledged his talent for most of his life. He was also involved in a murder earlier in his career.

* * *

"I'll be sure to do just that!" I smiled, and a scream surfaced from the hallway. Startled, I traded a glance with Shizuka before he gestured me to check the sound out, and I made a run for the door. Eita was in the hall, looking out into an open door uninterested. "Eita, is everything alright? What was tha-" I cut myself off.

Eita acknowledged my presence by turning his head my way and nodded as a greeting. "It seems you've reached the logical conclusion. The scream was Maruko's doing. She has woken up again... the restraints seem to be working so far, however, so I don't believe we have motive for concern."

"O-Okay..." I stuttered before entering Shizuka's room once again.

"Inubarashi-san, was it?" he asked, pointing me back to the seat I was occupying. "Nakajima-san told me about it during her 'shift', as you call it. Her condition seems to have worsened. Irregular sleep patterns, irritability, suicidal tendencies... it is a scary thing to witness."

I sighed and slumped down on the chair. "Tell me about it... and we're not any closer to finding out what happened to her."

"Oh? Kurogane-san was here earlier and told me you had a guess." Shizuka edged me with curiosity. "Was he wrong?"

"No, no. We have a theory, alright... but it's a little far-fetched. Being brainwashed by a movie seems unrealistic. But, fair enough, hardly anything about our situation is realistic, so why bother trying to carve some sense into it this time?" I confessed and Shizuka agreed silently. "Chigusa was brave enough to venture into the movies and try to see if the symptoms appear again."

The Street Magician was clearly taken aback by my comment. "Takagawa-san of all people? It seems I was off the scene for more than I initially assumed." he noticed, thinking it strange that the Gardener had suddenly taken action when she had been one of the most submissive people in our group from the get-go. "Props to her, however, for managing to face her fears, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"If I may... I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding everyone's situations."

"Go right ahead... what do you want to know?"

"How is Ohwatani-san handling her loss? I'd assume she was heartbroken and a crying mess, but she seems to be fine."

I looked to the ground and silenced myself for a while. "I'm not sure myself... she's been a lot quieter than usual. But other than that, she seems normal. I can only assume she's handling the tears on her own, not to worry anyone. She'll make it out of this despair eventually, though... Sakurako is a strong girl."

"Hm, I see. I shall talk to her later, whenever her 'shift' comes around." he announced, air-quoting the 'shift'. "Secondly... I've been sensing some romantic tension?"

"Wh-What?" I asked, shocked at his change of subject. "What do you mean? And why bring that up now? There're a few more pressing matters, I think."

Shizuka sighed and winked at me. "Oh Hananari-san. I have been noticing much more than you might think, and I can tell that love will be flourishing soon. Be on your guard, we both know how it ended last time."

"Well, that took a depressing turn... but don't worry, there aren't going to be any more killings."

"Heh, you wound me. Need I remind you of what I told you back in Valley Views? Once the ball starts rolling, murders become easier to perpetrate. The tension and fear increase, which leads to bad decisions. We're not off the hook, nor will we ever be until we find a way out."

"Okay, okay, stop! You're free to believe in whatever you want... just, don't jinx us."

Shizuka exhaled with disappointment and shook his head insistently. "Your hope is something to be feared, Hananari-san. But do remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I fear you might be the one to fall in the deepest despair yet."

"S-Stop it. You're freaking me out, Shizuka..."

"It's merely a feeling, don't take it to heart. But be careful."

"I will..." I concluded our conversation, and only a weird quietness reigned over the room afterwards, the atmosphere heavy although the Street Magician seemed relatively unfazed.

What does he mean, I'm the one who'll fall into the deepest despair? It's not my fault I'm an optimist. He's probably just trying to scare me... not going to work, though. I know myself well enough to know I would never succumb to despair - I'll be the one to bring everyone out of this stupid prison of a city.

* * *

 **LATE AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Movie Theater**

"Tell me why did we all have to meet up!?" Kiyoshi groaned, still in a fit of grumpiness due to being woken from his afternoon nap, as soon as the news that Chigusa had finished seeing the movie hit our handbooks' inboxes.

Kikyo slapped his arm with a furrowed brow and glared at him, as the Custodian simply rolled his eyes. "Shut it, dude." she said, but the jumpsuit-clad youngster paid her no mind. "Seriously..." she sighed in annoyance as they turned their backs.

"Now that _that_ 's over." Shizuka started, enveloping himself tighter in the blankets we brought from the lake house.

"Wait, wait, wait, why didn't we host this in the lake house again...?" Yatarou asked lowly, fiddling around with the strap holding his camera. "Maruko's still back there."

"And?" Akahana objected. "So is Riou."

The Tour Guide's eyes widened as his neck turned left and right, looking for the Boxer. "H-Huh, what do you know, you're right."

"Yatarou, I find it difficult to not sense Riou around me and I am a blind man, you know?" Yori jested with a playful smile.

"Not to mention the fact you were the last one to speak to him before we left the house." Eita added, reminding everyone of the slight waiting he had to do for Yatarou and Riou as they were speaking 'privately' in Maruko's room.

Yatarou simply shrugged it off and hurried the conversation along, as if he wanted to avoid his chat with Riou.

An over-the-top clear of the throat made us all guess who had produced it, and eventually all eyes met at a frail little girl dressed in overalls and a straw hat. "Can I?" Chigusa asked, politely but unusually sure of herself for a change. It wasn't the epitome of self-esteem, pride or anything of the sort, but there was a noticeable change in her aura - which given the fact her friend is suffering and she just came out of a horror movie, is extra surprising.

"Yes, sorry for making you wait." Akahana nodded, not as surprised as the rest of us.

The Gardener nodded and smiled. "That's okay!" she forgave the Prosecutorial Attorney cheerfully before beggining an explanation. "Well, let's see... the movie w-wasn't too bad, if I'm honest. As a horror m-movie at least. It was more of a drama, with people d-dying."

"Nothing worth of being the cause of Inubarashi-san's distress?" Shizuka seeked to make sure of what we all took from Chigusa's small explanation, and the Gardener confirmed his thoughts.

"I don't think so, at l-least." the Gardener continued. "But I think it'd be for the b-best if someone, um, watched over me tonight. Riou and Eita, for example."

The Estimator seemed to agree, although his emotionless mask made it hard to tell until he actually voiced his opinion on the matter. "I think that would be ideal, yes. I'm sure you know we'll probably have to restrain you like we did Maruko. And you might have trouble sleeping due to her screaming."

Chigusa's newfound composure faltered for a bit as her worries became slightly more remarkable, but eventually she agreed to Eita's terms.

"Aaaaand? What now?" Kiyoshi hurried the meeting along, seeking a way out of it as soon as possible. "I want to go back to the fucking lake house and _sleep_ , okay?"

"Go ahead then." I shrug and shoo him off.

"You too, now?" the Custodian sighed and scratched his cheek. "And here I thought you'd be less of a fucking asshole than all of these bastards. Serves me right, huh?"

I was a bit taken aback by his choice of words - for a second, I thought Kiyoshi had expressed some kind of less-negative emotion - but it didn't last long.

"Well, I think we're basically done here, right?" Akahana asked the group, and after a round of agreement, we all went our separate ways, until only me and two other people remained.

Riou looked down at the Gardener, her fists clenched as she emptily looked at the floor. "We should get going, pipsqueak. I don't want you going nuts before we can stop you from doing anything you might regret."

"I see..." she nodded and replied slowly, exhaling a big sigh of relief. "Let's go then. Tsukushi, wanna come along?"

With a proud smile, I gazed at Chigusa. "Yeah, sure." I asserted and approached the two of them. "Good job keeping your cool, just now."

"Yeah, I noticed." the Boxer chimed in, putting himself between me and Chigusa and wrapping his arms around both of us. "You sure changed a lot suddenly, pipsqueak! Good on ya."

"Th-Thanks, you two... I don't know what to say, really. I'm still really scared, believe me, but I've decided to not let it show. There's nothing t-to be scared of anymore, anyway." she ranted as we walked away from the movie theater, side by side. "Maybe Maruko's condition was the push I needed to break out of my hideout... although I'm not saying I'm happy she did! I'm just glad I'm on my way to being a stronger girl."

"As long as you keep motivation up high, your goals are all within reach!" Riou cheered the Gardener on, possibly reminiscing of his motivation to become a Boxer in the first place. "Tsukushi and I are here to help you, too. I'm sure everyone else wouldn't mind helping, either."

"No, no, thank you... but this is something I have to do on my own." she stated with conviction and a determined expression on her face as we walked forward. "I'm sure I c-can, at the very least, try... and I'm gonna d-do it! On my own, too!"

Riou and I looked at each other and grinned, proud of our friend.

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

 **Location: Lake House (Tsukushi's Room)**

Just as I was about to enter my room, I felt a strong grip on my shoulder and turned around instinctively, stepping back. "O-Oh, hi Riou. Is something wrong?"

"I have a question for you, Tsukushi." he said with a serious, hard-to-decipher expression.

A small lump grew inside my throat and I swallowed in hopes of it disappearing. "A-Ask away... what is it?"

"Do you believe in signals? Like, do you believe, sometimes the universe just shoots down signs that you should do this, or do that, or be like this, or go there, or something?" his grey eyes never looked away from mine - hell, I didn't even notice him blinking. Whatever the reason for his question, it was something serious.

"I guess I do." I answer, crossing my arms with a suspicious eyebrow raise. "Sometimes things set themselves up. Why the question, now of all times?"

"Truth be told, I have no idea. But I've been getting an awful lot of signals lately... the trial, leaf pipsqueak and the camera guy..."

"Chigusa and Yatarou?" My eyes widened a bit at the mention of those two. "What about them?"

Riou's answer was just finished forming as it was aggressively interrupted by a stray sigh. "Nothing. It's just leaf pipsqueak wants to be stronger so bad, and the camera pipsqueak has been building courage to ask a girl out on a date... and I need some of that motivation to do something too."

"Wait, wait, back up there! Yatarou's going to ask someone out!? Who!?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell..." the Boxer gritted his teeth and looked at the floor. "But that doesn't matter right now, Tsukushi! What's important is, I need to be brave like them!"

My shoulders stiffened at his increase in volume. "What are you saying? You're super brave, Riou! You've told me you'd protect me, and you've been protecting us and Maruko, and now Chigusa as well... I couldn't have done it, but you can because of your courage! Don't underestimate yourself like that..."

"I..." Riou began but sighed his reply away. "Forget it..."

"No, no! I can help you, if you want to!"

"Nah, it's fine. I've gotta go. The math pipsqueak can't hold down the fort forever. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep tight." I tried to object, but he hugged me tightly, muffling my voice with his body. "Good night." And he walked away.

 _What happened? Why is Riou acting so weird? Ever since we got to Marine Views, too..._

 _I'm sure he's just tired. Yeah, tired! I'll make it up to him tomorrow. We'll go jogging, and I'll be extra playful. Having a laugh will definitely make him feel better!_

 _Hehe! That'll be sure to fix him..._

* * *

 **A/N:** **If this doesn't please all your Chigusa needs... Just at look at this precious little bean trying her best! I can't be mad at her, I really can't... she's such a sweet little girl, trying to be stronger so she doesn't pull everyone back. Then again, we all know how character development ends in this series. That being said, this is a bit of a breath of fresh air among all the despair.**

 **Shizuka and Riou got a bit of screentime as well! I have a special FTE-chapter concept for this act, so that's the reason why it hasn't come up yet. Spoiler alert, it won't be next chapter as well, probably. What is it, though? OoOoooh, mystery!**

 **Will Maruko recover? Will Chigusa fall into madness like her friend? What does this mean for the both of them? Shizuka's backstory involves murder? What about Riou's sudden need to be brave? And Yatarou has a _crush_? Sooooo many questions!**

 **QOTC: I've asked who your favourite female characters are, but I never asked for your males! So which canon-DR male character is/are your favourite(s)? Mine are Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru and Ishimaru!**

 **That's all for this update! Until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	27. Chapter 3-4: One, Two, Three

Review replies!

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _I still have a few things planned for Act 3 before the third trial, so rest assured, Chigusa will be safe for a while longer. Although, if she will or won't die later is unknown... to you, anyway. Shizuka's murder-related past sure seems like a likely cause for him being so specific towards Yuzuru - good observation on your part! Rikushi is definitely blooming, and Yatarou and Chigusa sure seem likely with all their previous interactions, but will her resolve to be independent get in the way? Or maybe Yatarou isn't even Chigusa's biggest issue - Maruko is ill, so there's a lot going on for the poor little Gardener. Your theories on culprits and victims sure are interesting! You'll have them confirmed, or not, in due time. Thanks for your review!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _I'm not surprised you noticed the timespan difference between Maruko and Chigusa's (?) symptoms. Maybe this chapter will reveal something about that! Shizuka's backstory still has a bit to expand upon, with the murder and all, but I'm sure I'll weave that in somehow. Yatarou and Chigusa seem to be a popular guess as for our next couple, along with Riou and Tsukushi... I have to agree with most of your favourite characters, although if I may ask, why are you so fond of Mondo? Not to say he's a bad character, but I have a hard time liking him since I just think he went a bit under the radar. Thanks for your review!_

 **Jubilees:** _Last chapter was indeed very Chigusa heavy and that means death! Maybe I'll surprise you and let her live a bit longer, or maybe not. She is raising all sorts of death flags on her, so don't blame me if she drops out! Thank you so much for leaving a review!_

 **Guest:** _Chigusa sure seemed to gain a lot of places in the 'Most Likely to Kill' category really quickly! From fragile little girl to murderer... interesting character development! Riou doesn't seem to be in any danger for now though, do you think someone could off that mountain of muscle? One finger flick and he'd send his assailant flying. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _She sure seemed to jump into a significantly better mood all of a sudden, huh? In any way, the movie sure isn't off the hook just yet - and you'll see the end result soon. I actually forgot Izayoi while writing down my favourites, so thanks for reminding me, haha. And as always, thanks for leaving a review!_

 **BIBOTOT:** _Most of you guys seem to be torn between blaming the movie and the chemical for Maruko's illness. Indeed, I still_ _have some things to do with Marine Views before the third trial is put underway... I'm eager to kill someone else, though! Thanks for reviewing!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _Oh, how sad would it be if poor Chigusa dropped dead for trying to be stronger? Then again, she and Riou might just hit it off better because they're so much more motivated! Let's hope Tsukushi doesn't get jealous and knock her out... agh, spoilers!? Shizuka's backstory still has plot significance, keep your eyes peeled! Sakurako's a brave girl - or so she appears - so I'm sure she'll be fine... (?) Thanks a lot for reviewing!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Would Monokuma let the poor girl off the hook with just a poison which disappears with time? I wouldn't think so - if the chemical even is the cause of Maruko's distress! Chigusa's newfound power and character is really being a joy for me to write and experience, she has definitely grown a lot on me. As for Akahana, you might or might not see her reasons later down the line, and same thing goes for Shizuka's past._

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 4: One, Two, Three**

* * *

 **LATE MORNING**

 **Location: Anghern Lake**

"Wait up!" I shouted, sprinting over to the others right after I finished my pre-jog warm-up stretching. "Way to leave me behind, you guys, what gives?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Chigusa turned around and kept jogging in place, sporting a new attire we had gotten from the mall right after breakfast. "I'm just too pumped, for some reason!" she added excitedly before going off on her own, running her first lap around the lake.

I chuckle as I jog over to Riou and we both run after her at an increasing pace. "Since when does _she_ join us for the jog?" Riou asked with a pout as he trailed the Gardener with his eyes. Mimicking him, I too watched as she added more distance between us and her and couldn't help but smile. "I thought this was our thing... like, just _our_ thing."

"C'mon, you can't be mad at her for trying. Just yesterday you commended her for trying to become stronger." I roll my eyes playfully and give him a nudge on the bicep with my elbow as we run side by side. "This is her way to do it, I guess."

Riou sighed. "I guess you're right. I miss having some good one-on-one time with you, though. Everything's been so hectic lately..."

"Aww, that's adorable." I flirt, and I felt the Boxer's face heat up just from the way he turned his neck away. "After spending all the time together back in the other sector, you might miss how much time we had on our hands."

"Yeah... I guess you can call it that." Riou thought it over and turned back to me, his usual colour regaining control over his skin.

"We have our lunch date set... what about today? Just you and me!" I suggest as we start accelerating to keep up with the unnaturally speedy Gardener in front of us.

"D-Date?" he repeated my word, his voice a bit flustered.

I chuckled and shook my head. "It's just a figure of speech, unless you don't want it to be."

"Knock it off, Tsukushi!" he gritted his teeth, raging at himself for blushing once again, which just made me laugh lowly a bit more. "I... Yeah, I'd love to. Lunch date, today at the mall."

"You better not leave me hanging!" I warned him as I sprinted ahead, gaining speed over him as he was left behind to eat my dust. Looking back with a playful smile, the Boxer's face went from surprise to a sly, competitive grin as he easily bolted in front of me and Chigusa in a matter of seconds. "Hey! Heeeey, come back here, that's unfair!"

"R-Riou!" Chigusa called, unnerved by Riou's lead and sped up as well.

With a quick pace, I caught up to the Gardener, my longer legs giving me a small advantage over her. "Hey, you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, thank you!" she cheerfully replied. "You know, I didn't know exercise could be this much fun! I'm used to working at my own pace that I forgot how good adrenaline felt!"

"Chigusa, not to be rude but... I haven't heard you stutter in a while."

"I know, right!?" she asked rhetoorically, with clear enthusiasm and pride in her voice. "To be honest, I've stuttered my whole life, because I never got to make many friends back in middle school. Gardening is an awkward hobby to pick up when everyone plays sports, does gymnastics, plays videogames and all that!"

"O-Oh, shoot, sorry, I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." I slap myself mentally for bringing the topic up, but the Gardener quickly comforted me.

"You didn't let me finish, dummy!" she fooled around. "Thing is... this past day or so I had a lot of time to think. And I came to the conclusion that I'm really comfortable with everyone here! Which means, I don't need to be shy and awkward, I can have fun! You're all my friends, after all, so we can have fun. I know times've been tough with this stupid game and all but... I know, I just know we're going to make it through this!"

My jaw dropped as I looked at the Gardener, the lake behind her acting as a dating-sim-esque backdrop - although the sweat that came with the workout was less than ideal in such a scenario. "Wow, Chigusa... I've never seen you be so talkative."

"Well, if I had to take a guess as to why... it's probably because of you, Tsukushi. I trust you the most out of everyone here! Well, maybe not more than Maruko but... now that she's like this..." her tone lowered and do did her speed, until she came to a complete halt. "Um, you mind if I take a rest? I want to check on Maruko real quick."

I smiled in understanding and was just about to nod when- "BOO!"

"AGH, what the hell!?" I jumped back as Riou sprinted past me with a devilish grin of challenge.

"Catch me if you can, pipsqueaks, no lounging around!" Riou shouted as he turned back to the front and turned his speed back to the previous one. "You really gonna let me lap you over _again_!?"

"Uuuuuugh!" I groaned loudly and looked at a laughing Chigusa. She simply gestured for me to run after him and paced towards the lake house back the way we came - the shortest route by a small margin, if my estimations were correct. "Here I come, Ryielo!"

* * *

 **EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Plaza del Anghern**

 _Is this actually happening?_

"Hell yeah it is, my dude!" Yatarou cheered me on as he pulled me deeper into the mall. "C'mon, c'mon, he's probably already here!"

"H-He told me he'd be here at around 1h30pm, Yatarou, can you calm the hell down?" I flail my arm around, trying to resist the Tour Guide as he pulled me towards the food court insistently. "What are you doing, being so pushy all of a sudden? Riou and I are just having lunch, we're not getting married, jeez!"

Yatarou muffled his laughs with his hands. "Oh, oh, ooooh, Tsukushi, my man, you are wrong!"

"I am?" I crossed my arms, replying sarcastically. "So I _am_ getting married? To Riou? In a shopping mall? While I am being held hostage by a psychotic bear lover?"

"Okay, okay, I got it!" he stopped me from ranting any longer and covered my mouth with his hand. "Now, let me take a good look at you." he added cheerfully, taking three steps back and admiring me in the mall's glass ceiling's light. He curled all his fingers so the tips all touched and put them to his lips, kissing them dramatically. "Amazing! Bravo, bravo, Mr. Tsukushi Hananari!"

My confused expression changed into one of utter disbelief as Yatarou muttered compliment after compliment loudly inside the grand shopping center's walls. "Yatarou, what is this about!? I'm wearing the exact same outfit I wear all the time." I groaned.

"You just have a little bit more oomph, today!" he admired me one last time, but quickly paced forward and took a few strands of hair in between his fingers, scrunching them. "This hair though... huh, I think you need an extreme makeover."

"M-Makeover!?" I step back and throw my hands forward to keep distance between Yatarou and I. "Wh-Why the hell would I want a makeover!? I'm perfectly fine as is!" That was the last of my complaining as a small hand muffled my mouth and I saw the Tour Guide chuckling in front of me. "What is this!?" I flailed around and quickly escaped out of the female's grasp. "Kikyo!? What the hell!"

Kikyo and Yatarou joined together in a stereotypical anime duo pose and struck me a gallant look. "Like hell we're letting you go on a date..." Yatarou began.

"...without a proper trimming first!" Kikyo added and lunged at me, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to the hair salon on the opposite side of the mall.

"Kikyo, for heaven's sake!" I plead, confused at all of the things happening. "What is this about, I still don't get it!?" And that's when it hit me - "DATE!?"

Kikyo chuckled, as did Yatarou behind us and the latter was the one to clarify. "Heh, heh, that's right!"

"Yatarou, I'm never telling you my plans ever again!" I complain as Kikyo entered the hair salon, pushing the door open with her shoulder, making the small bell atop it ring.

The inside of the salon reeked of hair products, different kinds of shampoo and conditioner, hair dye, gel, and many other scents. The light pink walls of the store made the white tables stand out - even if they only had magazines on them. The back wall was covered by vanities, filed side to side, symmetrically throughout the room. Atop the vanities, combs, scissors, hairdryers and mirrors lay, along with some other utensils Kikyo sure knew the name of, unlike me.

"So you don't deny it!" Kikyo giggled as she rammed me into a chair and spun me so I face the vanity's mirror. "You and Riou, finally getting together!?"

"I-It's not that kind of d-date, you guys!" I stammered.

"HA!" Kikyo laughed dramatically and looked me in the eyes through the mirror's reflection. "No way you're lying to Kikyo Namikaze!"

"How did you know, anyway!? I asked Yatarou not to tell!"

"And I didn't!" The Tour Guide defended himself, crossing his heart with his index finger. "Scout's honor."

I rolled my eyes and slap the side of the chair I was forcibly sat on as Kikyo threw a thin sheet over me and made way towards the tool rack. "Then how did sh-"

"Well, that's easy!" Kikyo interrupted with a proud smile. "I may be known as a SHSL Hair _stylist_ , but I'm a mere hairdresser, if you think about it! Following the logic, what does that make me?"

"Why are you asking me difficult questions!?" I sighed, exasperated as I pout to the mirror, hoping to get her to change her mind.

Yatarou sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and tapped his feet excitedly. "It's not that difficult! Hairdressers are... master gossip specialists!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Kikyo announced. "I'm a master gossiper, Tsukushi! I'm a better Information Broker than Sakurako when it comes to knowing relationships around a small group of people - it's just what hairdressers do!"

"That is some strange logic you got there, Kikyo..." I raise an eyebrow at her, but the other two just laugh away at my suspicions. "That being said, I don't need a haircut! It's not like we're going out on an actual date-date!"

"Oooooh, you're so wrong!" Yatarou boasted, before erupting into a naughty laughter.

"Now, stay quiet and let me do my magic!" she said as she started violently snipping away my hair, combing and gelling it a few times throughout the process. After a while, I simply shut my eyes and waited for the impending doom - from the first slash of the scissors, my fate was sealed... I was not getting a botched haircut. "Yatarou and I have joined forces in gathering information and discovered you and Riou have been quite close, lately!"

"Pulling a string here and there... we also find out you're both into guys!?" Yatarou feigned shock at the end of his statement, almost as if he was revealing some shocking breaking news in one of the tabloids on the table over at the left. "And not only that - into each other, as well!"

"Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooold on!" I stand up, stray hair falling from my shoulders and onto the ground, as I opened my eyes, careful not to glance at the mirror, even though the curiosity was killing me. "What do you mean, we're into each other! Riou isn't into me!"

A silence grew among us three, after the chaotic mayhem we had ensued in - which frankly I was having fun with, should my hair not be suffering the consequences.

Kikyo and Yatarou looked at each other and smirked at me, eerily similarly to each other. "Wh-What?" I ask, perplexed at the awkward silence that we'd dumped ourselves in.

"He's not into you? That's the problem here?" Yatarou asked, a lot calmer than before.

I simply tilted my head and nodded. "Yeah... that's a pretty big problem, you know? For us to be 'into each other', that'd mean he'd have to be into me."

"And that's the only thing?" Kikyo edged me over and I confirmed her question after a second too late of deliberation. When I realized what I implied, my palm collided with my mouth. My heart rate became quicker and quicker with every passing second as the shock of realization came into me. "Ha! Got you now, Tsukushi!"

"You've got a little crush on Riou, don't you!?" Yatarou and Kikyo couldn't have timed it better as their voices sounded off in perfect unison. It seemed unreal, like something out of a kids show, or the dramatic ending to a trial where the culprit had, after lots of back and forth debating, finally been caught. "I knew it, I freaking knew it!" Kikyo cheered happily, and then winked at the Tour Guide. "You owe me!"

Yatarou shrugged it off. "Heh, currency isn't a thing here anyway."

Kikyo tilted her head at first, but her jaw opened, and a shriek came out of her mouth. "Ah, you idiot! I totally forgot!" she lamented as she skipped a bit on the spot. "As soon as we leave, you're paying me dinner, I don't care."

"Like a date?" Yatarou winked and Kikyo blushed and looked away. "Ha! Kiddiiiiiing."

"Can _someone_ explain to me what's happening!?" I interrupted the chattering going back and forth between the Hairstylist and Yatarou and they both turned to me with childish expressions on their faces. "You made a bet?"

"Yeah, something like that." Yatarou chuckled. "I bet you didn't like Riou as more than a friend. And she said you did."

"Well, why the hell would you drag me over here and do this?" I asked, confused. "If anything, you seemed like you were really getting into the mood of making this a date."

Yatarou scratched the back of his neck and smiled cheekily. "Frankly, I did it to see if you denied it and tried to run away or something. You never outright denied it, though, so I had to keep pushing you."

"And you?"

"I just used this as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone!" Kikyo cheered with a smile. "I get to play around with someone's hair _and_ we get a couple I have been hardcore wanting for a little while now."

...

...

"Stalkers." I laugh it off, and the other two joined in on it eventually. "You didn't have to do this, you know? You could've asked."

Yatarou and Kikyo sighed and deflated. "That'd be no fun..." Kikyo pouted. "Can I go back to your hair now?"

* * *

"This was still way over the top, you guys." I finally state as the time appointed for the 'date' drew near, and so did Riou's arrival.

Kikyo and Yatarou looked at each other, their shoulders no more than a few inches apart and they wrapped their arms around each other as they gazed at my new do. "Yeah, yeah, we know..." Kikyo chuckled. "But you look so good now! I'm sure Riou will fall head over heels for you."

"Which he already has!" Yatarou added with a playful wink before bursting into a fit of naughty laughs.

"Would you stop saying that?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at myself in the mirror. For the time I was sat down on that chair, I sure didn't expect Kikyo to simply take care of my split ends and give me a trimming.

I didn't want any crazy hairdos like a buzzcut or anything, mind you, I'm fine the way I am. But at the same time, I thought Kikyo would want something nuts like a mohawk or something... definitely not something simple like this.

Yatarou and Kikyo indiscreetly turned around as a new pair of footsteps grew closer. "Tsukushi, he's here!" the Tour Guide clapped his hands and squealed before going for a light sprint towards me, Kikyo by his side and hugging me tight. "Good luck, hotshot!"

"Don't mess this up, Tsukushi, I've already made t-shirts for the ship fans!" Kikyo joked - ot at least I hoped she did - before running away the opposite way Riou was coming from.

With a last breath of relief, I looked at myself in the mirror from the outside of the salon and swallowed my insecurity away. Why would I be insecure anyway? It's Riou! Yeah, I have a small crush on him, but at the end of the day, he's one of my best friends here. It's not like I need to be nervous over something like this 'date', as we've been calling it. It's like a friends' night-out! In broad daylight.

"Oh, hey, Tsukushi! I see you were early." Riou woke me up from my thoughts and I turned around facing him, and let me just tell you I didn't expect what I saw.

Riou's white hair was still wet from a shower, I presume, and his grey eyes stood out much more than I'd ever seen them, maybe because the dumb smile on his face made them pop out a little. His usual gym shorts were nowhere to be seen, as he'd traded the usual attire for a pair of black cargo shorts and - get this - a shirt. Well, a white tanktop, so his pores could still breathe and his muscles were on full display, but still, a shirt. An actual top.

I looked up and down Riou's body with a smile of disbelief. "Hey, hey, hey, Mr. Ryielo! You're looking mighty fine today."

"I-I just wanted a different look for a change..." he blushed and looked elsewhere with his eyes, but not his neck, his face in front view. "You dig it?"

"Hell yes I do! Look at you!" I approach him and give him a hug as a greeting - something we still hadn't taken care of when he arrived. "You look good" I reassured as I chuckled lowly and blushed.

"Um, Tsukushi, I have something to say." the mood then went from playful and flirty to unbelievably tense in the short span of the four seconds it took for the Boxer to exhale out his longwinded warning.

My head tilted out of instinct, but my heart started racing the clock in a matter of seconds. "Yeah...?" I nudged him to continue after a short pause of silence. Riou looked at me with his eyes glistening from the skylight above him and he didn't speak.

"Agh, I can't do it." Riou sighed before patting both his shoulders with the opposite hands and blew hot air out of his mouth stressfully. He groaned in a low volume and started to shake his head violently, slapping his cheeks twice before regaining his posture. "No, no, no, like hell I can't."

"Heh, that's the Riou I know and love." I let that last part slip by accident, but decided to let it be used as a figure of speech not to draw attention to me. "I have a good idea. Count to three and tell me. Like... 'One, two, three, I need to go to the toilet'. Once you start counting there's no turning back!"

The Boxer thought it over for a second and nodded with assertiveness. He inhaled deeply and exhaled even deeper, continuing a series of deep breaths until he had calmed himself down and mustered to courage to speak. "Here goes." he began, and my heart palpitations went back and I heard a loud hiss coming from all around the mall. "One, two, three..."

 _I love you._

...

I wanted to be happy, I truly wanted to.

I wanted to smile and jump with joy, and hug Riou tightly and never let him go.

To know he actually reciprocated my feelings was a shock, but frankly, I just wanted to go over and tell him and that I loved him too.

So why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I muster a single word?

My eyes grew drowsy and my legs turned wobbly.

Soon, I noticed Riou kneeling down, like he'd been stunned by something.

No, please, don't... please don't do this to me.

Let me tell him that I love him too, please.

I don't care about why we're feeling like this but... just let me say those words.

Riou crumpled to the floor, bare arms on the cold floor of the shopping center.

I knelt next to him and tried to wake him up, but fell short on strength to do it.

Next thing I knew, I collapsed onto his chest and couldn't stand up.

Riou's eyelids were slowly shutting, like curtains falling after a great show.

And with the last of my strength, I reached out to him and did it. I couldn't wait any longer.

I felt him smile into it.

And then my consciousness faded.

And I blacked out.

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House (Kitchen)**

 _What is this feeling I have? My head's pounding, my heart's racing, and I can barely move._

 _This is hardly logical coming from me._

Looking around, I was able to ascertain that I was inside of my room, but the real question was: _why?_ I was just out there with Riou, in the mall. Last thing I remember was standing there, talking to Riou and then... that happened. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor and losing consciousness... again, hardly logical.

In a daze, I walked around the house to discover every single bedroom door open and unlocked, and there was no one roaming the hallways or the rooms themselves.

W-Wait a minute.

"Maruko!" I started calling out for the Translator to hear me. No way someone let her off the restraints, right? "Maruko!" I called louder, but no response came to me. I sprinted down the stairs, yelling at the top of my lungs. Soon, a familiar face peeked from the kitchen and quickly retreated back inside, making me follow suit. "Chigusa?"

"YOOOOOOO, BRO!" she screamed excitedly, running in place. "WHAT IS UP, MY DUUUUUDE!?"

I was completely possessed by utter silence. My mind was blank, and shock ran through me. "Wh-Wh... huh?" I managed to stutter as the Gardener smiled widely at me. "Are... Are you feeling alright, Chigusa?"

"I'M BETTER THAN EVER, BOY, WHY'D YOU ASK!?" she loudly informed, making me flinch.

A quick succession of clicking sounds made me turn my head as three other people entered the kitchen. "Kiky-" was my first reaction but a sudden movement - or a sudden flurry of movements, I should say - made me stop. "E-Eita?"

"Yes?" he smiled with a wide grin, eyes squinting as he energetically tapped his feet away. "Is something wrong, Tsukushi?"

"Kikyo!?" I exasperatedly gasp and turn to her for aid, in my desperation.

She shrugged stressfully and looked at me with wide eyes and a confused, 'I-have-no-idea-what-to-do-or-what-is-even-happening' expression on her face. "I have no idea either!"

"Yeah, I can tell!" I sassily responded before looking at Eita as he danced his way to the island. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea!" Yatarou cried with a slumped back. "Kikyo and I were chilling at the music venue, and then we fell asleep and woke up at the lake house..."

I scratched my head and looked between both their eyes in confusion. "So it's exactly the same with you two... are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, we're feeling alright." Kikyo reassured before turning to the other two people in the room. "Thing is, how are Eita and Chigusa like this!? They're totally breaking character! Chigusa was always a shy, quiet girl... I know she's been working out and trying to be more energetic but this is ridiculous!"

"And Eita is _smiling!_ " Yatarou stressed, as if that was our biggest problem - although to be fair, it was my biggest question. Eita expressing emotion was a foreign concept to all of us. "Where's everyone else?"

With an unknowing shrug, I shook my head. "No one's upstairs! Not even Shizuka or Maruko!"

"What about Kiyoshi? I bet he wouldn't miss his late morning rest." Yatarou tried but my denial sent him spiraling down into the deepest pits of bewilderment. "WHAT!? If Kiyoshi's up already, then something must be wrong! We have to do something!"

"Seriously?" Kikyo chuckled nervously. "Kiyoshi's lack of sleep tipped you off? After seeing Eita tapdance his way across Marine Views and Riou acting gay-er than ever?"

"R-Riou!?" I panicked, my heart racing as I heard he was acting off as well. "Wh-What happened to him!? What do you mean he's acting gayer than ever?"

Kikyo and Yatarou had a jolt of realization at the exact same time and looked at each other awkwardly before falling silent. Chigusa's screams were defeaningly loud contrasting the awkward quietness of the Tour Guide and the Hairstylist, and I was left there in awe, awaiting some kind of answer.

And that's when he came in.

* * *

 **A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter, I know, and with a bit of a delay to boot! This was mostly a Valentine's Day special chapter for you all, but since we can't have a purely 'filler' chapter, I decided to make this a bit more interesting. Here's a sneak preview of the new motive as well, and spoiler alert: it's not the Despair Disease from DR2, although it might have some similarities. It's a completely original motive I came up with - or so I think... haven't seen anyone else talk about it.**

 **Again, I'm really sorry for the short chapter today, but I'll be back with more soon. The motive has been presented, let's see how everyone reacts to it!**

 **QOTC: Have you got any original ideas for motives? And any guesses as to what mine is?**

 **Happy reading and I'll see you next time. Until next chapter, Yamazaki out!**


	28. Chapter 3-5: Oh, Switcheroo

Firstly, review replies!

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _I, for one, can't wait much longer for Rikushi to sail! I don't know how to feel about them now, though... we all know how our last relationship here ended. The personality swap motive seems to be the most popular choice, and while it is a nice motive, you'll see that it's not quite like that. The dice/sense loss motive is a great one, so props to you on notifying me on it. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Ahh, the ship has sailed, finally! Blaming everything on Monokuma is a great choice in my opinion. Everything that happens here seems to be his fault anyway! Chigusa and Eita's conditions will be explained in this chapter. Kikyo, Yatarou and Tsukushi sure seem normal but maybe their symptoms just aren't showing yet? That's a question for later, though. That reliving-the-worst-moment-in-your-life motive seems to be really cruel, which I can definitely get behind! And thanks for explaining your love for Mondo, although I can't completely agree with your opinion, it's great to understand it better. Thanks a lot for your review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _Both the personality swap and the 'everyone is high' motives would make for some interesting stuff happening, sure, but it's not quite like that - you'll see soon enough, there's a detail you missed. As for your original motive, I do believe the spin on the secrets motive makes for a great twist, so props to whoever did that. Thanks for reviewing as always!_

 **Jubilees:** _Glad to see I have a couple of Rikushi shippers in the comments! They make for a cute couple. Chigusa will be sure to feel some aftershocks of this, should she survive the impending doom that is Chapter 3 in DR fashion. Thank you for your review!_

 **Crystalline:** _I'm happy to see you like Riou and Tsukushi together, but Kikyo and Yatarou are a much different case. It's an interesting ship, one I don't see pointed out nearly as often as Yatarou x Chigusa, haha. Either way, thank you for the review!_

 **Pretty Palutena:** _The ship is off indeed! Will it sail or will it sink? Thanks for reviewing!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _Let me just say I loved reading your reactions to Rikushi's date, haha! Kikyo finally got the attention she deserved with her hairstyling skills and gave Tsukushi a little snip-snip action before his date! Ahh, the friendship between those three is amazing, really, bless them all. As for everyone going crazy and acting against their normal behavior, you'll see the reasons and the aftermath of said reasons in due time, hehe. Thanks a lot for this review!_

 **Crimson Spider Lily:** _The Act 3 I have planned from now will be calmer and, as you said, more of a breather to compensate for the entirety of Act 2 and the beggining of this one. It was funny to see you call the motive a 'curse', although I guess it isn't totally bogus to call it one, with Monokuma's weird tricks and all. Who said Eita and Riou didn't watch the movie? Maybe Eita was interested and Riou wanted to prove he's strong enough... but Monokuma always comes out on top, huh? Anyway, that's just a theory, a guess. The use of Phobia Rooms as a motive is definitely an interesting concept I've seen thrown around a couple of times. It'd definitely be a good, cruel motive to sink despair into the students, and I'd probably use it early on, like in the first or second acts, if I did use it. Thanks for finding the time to review!_

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 5: Oh, Switcheroo...**

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House (Kitchen)**

The three of us had fallen oddly silent, Kikyo and Yatarou tensing beneath my awaiting glare. "Guys!" I snap them out of their awkward quietness and make Kikyo flinch in the process, holding her left elbow with her right hand and looking down. "What's up with Riou?"

"Don't ask me." Yatarou shrugged it off and showed himself out of the triangle we had formed, hurrying over to Eita.

"What's his deal?" I thought aloud.

Kikyo sighed and slumped a bit. "Forget it. He's had a loooong day. And we've got more important things to worry about!"

"Yeah!" I remind her suggestively. "Like Riou!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I remember." she asserted and sighed some tension off her muscles. "He's acting weird as well. Kinda like Chigusa and Eita here, I guess."

With a quick glance, I looked behind me at the energetic Gardener who was now running laps around the island, where Yatarou and Eita sat, the latter tapping his feet against the stool's pedestal. "Like... them?"

"Not the best state of mind to be in." she confessed, trying to lighten the mood up with a failed attempt at a joke. "If the others aren't here, maybe they're with Riou!"

"We've got to find Maruko as well!" Yatarou reminded us, making me gasp and facepalm in realization. "Yeah! We have a suicidal girl running around a city devised for murder! No way she's not gonna find a way to-"

"Shut up!" I stop him before his suggestions got even darker, but the damage was done. With a tense, hesitant stare I eyed Kikyo and Yatarou but eventually speedwalked my way through the door. "You two take care of Chigusa and Eita! I'll find the o- OW!" I kept demanding on my way to the front door of the lake house, only to be hit by it and thrown across the room, stumbling onto the floor.

Turning around to see which otherwise-frail person would be aggressively opening doors on my face, I was shocked to see my favourite mountain towering over me, his silhouette blocking the sunlight. "Oooooooh my god, I am _SO_ sorry!" he flamboyantly shouted, clenching his elbows against the sides of his stomach, making his abs stick out a bit. "Here, sugar, let me help!"

"R-Rio-WOAH!" he picked me up and threw me in the air with a twirl before I landed on my feet, careful not to slip up again. "U-U-U-Uh... R-Riou?"

"Yeah, babe? What you want?" he winked. "Oh, oh, you have some juicy gossip up your sleeve I bet! Tell me all about it! Who's the next big 'it' couple around Anghern!?" his posture and tone of voice reminded me of a really expressive high school girl going through her teens, but his build and face made it easy to remember who I was talking to.

Riou Ryielo, the Super High School Level Boxer. A guy who I kissed who-knows-how-long ago.

"R-Riou, are you feeling well?"

The Boxer turned his head left and right with a pout, as if looking for a reason he would be unwell. "Whaddya mean, girl?" he asked me.

"Oh, for heaven's sake."

"Soooo, anywaaaay!" Riou dismissed my worries and put his knuckles close to his hips. "I came by to tell you that translator chick is tooootally bonkers, haha! She's going around telling eeeeveryone how she wants them to let her kill herself! Hahaha, sick, if you ask me, but to each their own!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed Riou's biceps, shaking him lightly - and lightly it was, given his weight. "M-Maruko! Where did you see her!?"

"She was near the mall or something. I had to go there to check on my salon, haha!"

"Y-Your salon?" I asked, but was ultimately never met with a response as Riou waltzed into the kitchen.

'Now, he's _their_ problem.' was my first thought as I ran out the door but soon it hit me - he never mentioned any of _it_.

Sigh... I hope he's okay.

* * *

"We're back!" I shouted as Akahana, Yori and I came inside, the Magician riding me piggyback as we were forced to hurry along. As his shoesoles hit the ground, I let out an exasperated sigh of relief and cracked my aching back.

"What's the matter here?" Akahana stated, but quickly gasped in surprise as she saw the scene unfolding in front of us.

Eita was happily tapdancing in the corner, a devilish grin on his face as he blankly looked at a closed cupboard, his feet never stopping. Looking to the side, Kikyo and Riou were engaging in a friendly chat, the latter acting as flamboyant as I'd seen beforehand, and Chigusa was doing push-ups at the speed of light on top of the island, her waist coming dangerously close to hitting a sleeping Kiyoshi on her way down the push-up. On the other side of said island, near the sink, Yatarou, Shizuka and Sakurako seemed distressed as they tried to carefully approach a smiling Maruko, with a knife in her hand.

K-Knife!?

"Maruko!" I called in panic, and she turned to me with a smile before she turned around, towards the counter next to sink, and quickly rose the knife skyward, plunging it down with lightning speed. "N-NO!"

Her movements maintained speed and precision, and my heartbeat stopped racing, returning a more normal speed. "M-Maruko...?" Yatarou called, gasping for air.

"Here!" She produced a bowl of freshly-chopped vegetables and poured them on top of a plate of spaghetti I hadn't noticed beforehand. Then, she served the plate to Yatarou, who was forced to accept the dish thrown into his hands. Maruko finally bowed with a smile and spun the knife around. "Hope you enjoy it! May I kill myself now, Nekomirin- _sama_?"

"For the last time, no, Miss Inubarashi!" Sakurako stressed, jaw clenched.

My neck muscles loosened and I slumped forward, gripping my chest. "What was that, Sakurako...?"

"Ah!" the Translator noticed me and speedwalked over to me. Her posture was much different than her previous one, and it almost seemed like she had returned to normal. "Hananari- _sama_! Nakajima- _sama_! Hanamichi- _sama_! _Bienvenus_!" she bowed with a smile and returned to her place, next to the sink.

"Welcome, Tsukushi! How have you been?" Eita asked, tapping his feet frantically, the quick succession of sounds rattling me ever so slightly.

"YOOOO, BROTHAS AND SISTAS! DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE!" Chigusa shouted, making everyone painfully aware of our presence and they looked at us with pleading eyes, silently asking what the hell was happening, and how would we make it stop.

Akahana put her hands to her hips and looked around with a nervous, annoyed expression. "Agh, it seems an emergency meeting is in order..."

"Everyone, what is happening? I can discern there's quite a mayhem here, but I can't understand a thing." Yori complained, always maintaining his politeness.

"Hananari." Akahana called, making me turn my head quickly, in a panicked rush. "Gather everyone that seems healthy outside the kitchen. In the living room. We need to debate what to do."

"Why me!?" I pouted, but the Prosecutorial Attorney simply turned around and left, aiding Yori on his way out, should he need the help. With a defeated sigh, I made a round around the kitchen. "Eita?"

"Oh?" the Estimator reacted and turned his dead gaze and creepy smile to me, ignoring the cupboard he was so intently staring at beforehand. "Hello, Tsukushi!" he greeted, his feet moving non-stop in quick succession.

Judging by how out-of-character he was acting, I looked at him for a while, trying to think whether or not he was mentally capable of sitting through one of Akahana's discussions before happily tapdancing out of there with this disturbing-looking smile he wouldn't drop, but eventually made a mental note to leave him be. "N-Nothing. What are you doing?"

"A staring contest, of course!" he cheered, pointing at the cupboard with his thumb. "This cabinet is beckoning me to stare at it, I can feel it! So I am doing just that! I will not back down from a challenge!"

"I... see..." I reply after a short pause, confused at what to respond to such an outlandish behaviour - especially coming from Eita Kurogane, the master of expressionlessness. "I'll leave you to that, then... Need to check on the others."

Eita nodded expressively and went back to looking at the cupboard with a grin and without blinking - a detail I had neglected to notice before. A bit shaken, I went to the island and checked the sleeping man under Chigusa's constantly moving body.

"HELLO, TSUKUSHI, I SEE YOU ARE LOOKING DIRECTLY AT MY GENITALIA!" Chigusa yelled with a deeper, rougher voice as she continued doing push-ups at incredible speed.

Embarrassed and taken aback by her sudden accusation, I took a step back and apologized, explaining the situation. "I'm only looking at Kiyoshi, don't worry..." I stuttered. "He's under you."

"AH, YES, I KNOW!" she projected. "I BELIEVE HE IS SLEEPING SOUNDLY UNDER THE EVER-GROWING WEIGHT OF MY PELVIC MUSCLES, CORRECT?"

"I... I guess so." I managed to reply, although I was incredulous at the confidence and volume Chigusa was abusing of in her tone. "Can I, um, wake him up and take him elsewhere?"

"YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT, BRO!" she finally permitted and switched her push-ups to a fit 'plank' position where it was much easier to notice Kiyoshi's sleeping face, drool dripping from his mouth and down his cheek, onto the island.

 _I'll have to clean that later..._

"Um, Kiyo?"

"The fuck do YOU want, fuckface!?" he violently slammed the table and erected his back so his eyes were just above Chigusa's back's height level. He looked up at me menacingly. "I'm trying to catch some goddamn Z's, bastard, leave me be!"

Ah, same old violent, lazy Kiyo. At least someone's normal around here. "Akahana asked you to go over to the living room so we can discuss what's going on... please?"

"That little bitch... fuck if I care." he stood up quickly and let out a sigh of angry annoyance. "I'll be right there, then." he ranted.

Next up is... who, exactly? "Hey! Tsukushi!" Kikyo called me from the other side of the island as Chigusa held her position perfectly, not twitching or moving.

"What's up? I'm rounding up everyone to go and meet Akahana." I explained, trying to excuse myself out of Kikyo's grasp as I approaching them from Riou's side of the island.

"Yeah, yeah, but you gotta hear this! Riou isn't just acting really gay... he's acting exactly like my coworkers do! I think I've found myself a soulmate!"

Riou quickly pulled me towards him by the hips. "Giiiiiiirl, don't you dare steal my man!" he sassed.

"Your what now?" Kikyo's eyebrows raised and exchanged a quick glance with me before looking back at Riou. Slowly, I looked at the Boxer who was too busy looking at the girl in front of him to notice my shock.

"My man!" Riou tightened his grip around my waist and glared at Kikyo. "Don't be a manstealer, girl!"

Kikyo and I both looked at each other, completely unsure of what to say. "I... I won't, then. Sorry?" she apologized. Riou grinned and snuggled against me, making himself comfortable and resting his head on the side of my torso. "May I borrow him for a second, though?"

"Oh my gooooooooooood, did you just?" Riou rolled his eyes and sassed again, fingersnapping close to Kikyo's face, almost as a wake-up call. "I just said he's my man, pipsqueak, like, what the hell?"

"I know, I know!" she defended herself, a bit shocked and unsure of what to do - understandably so.

Instinctively, I started caressing Riou's silver hair, making him look up at me. "It's only for a second, Riou, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." I smiled forcefully and he responded with a warm, trusting smile and nodded. "Now, excuse us for just a second."

"Sure, baby, sure." he grinned and started twirling his fingers in his hair, feeling it pensively.

Kikyo and I quickly went over to another side of the kitchen - a previously unoccupied one and started debating the obvious.

"What the hell was that, dude!?" she asked in a whisper, confused as hell, much like me. "He called you baby!?"

"I have no idea! I didn't think he'd remember!" I confessed, flustered.

"What happened in the mall, Tsukushi?" she asked, her confusion and worry quickly turning into her love for gossiping.

Scratching my head in embarassment, I looked left in search on something to change this topic I wasn't fully understanding as of then, but ended up looking at a wall. "Well..." I dodge the question, but Kikyo insisted. "He kind of... well... he confessed. He likes me... like... like-likes me."

"HELL YES!" Kikyo cheered loudly, but after attracting everyone's attention, blushed, apologized and returned to her previous low tone of voice. "What did you do then!?"

"We... We blacked out and I... I might have kissed him?"

"YES, YES, YES!" the same happened. Her fangirling attracted someone else into the conversation, who stood there in a mix of frustration, confusion and worry. "Yatarou, what's happening?"

Yatarou glared at the Hairstylist with a dumbfounded expression and tilted his head a bit. "You're asking me what's happening? Hello!? We have a suicidal maid-translator hybrid in here, a gay boxer - no offense, Tsukushi. Love you, bro - _and_ a yelling gym-a-holic gardener! Oh, oh, and Eita is actually expressing emotion for once! Everything is upside down, and you're asking me what's happening, Kikyo!?" he ranted with a sarcastic demeanor.

"It's just, Riou and Tsukushi kissed!" Kikyo explained, but was quickly interrupted.

"YOU WHAT!?" Yatarou fanboyed alongside the Hairstylist. "Tell me everything, Tsukushi!" he changed personality all of a sudden - a change I wasn't too sure I was happy to see, reminding myself of how these sudden changes in behaviour have been during the past few hours.

Flustered, I avoided talking about it further. "I'll tell you about some other time. For now, we have to gather everyone that seems normal and send them to the living room, asap!"

"Ugh..." Kikyo and Yatarou groaned, accepting the need to solve the problem at hand before I could share my new sort-of-relationship. "Fine!" the Tour Guide caved in. "I'll call Shizuka and Sakurako. They seem to be acting fine for now."

"I'll be on my way to the living room. Tsukushi, come along!"

"Coming, coming." I voiced before being interrupted by the static sound of speakers turning on. Instinctively, I flinched, knowing what could come out of that speaker and any time.

 ** _ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THIS IS PRINCIPAL MONOKUMA!  
A MEETING IS IN ORDER! PLEASE GATHER AROUND AT THE CENTRAL VIEWS PLAZA'S SUNDIAL!  
ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY! ANY STUDENT NOT PRESENT WILL BE PUNISHED!_**

"Oh jeez, what now?" Kikyo groaned. "We need to discuss what's happening, right now! Can't Monokuma wait?"

"I have a feeling we'll be discussing what's happening anyway..." I theorize, walking out of the kitchen.

"You mean... this is another one of Monokuma's motives?" Yatarou voiced from the other side of the island and I turned around and nodded, seeing his expression stiffen considerably. "Ugh... here we go again."

* * *

 **NOON**

 **Location: Central Plaza - Sundial**

"It was hard enough for us to bring everyone here..." I started ranting as I tapped my finger lightly onto my elbow impatiently. "...but now we have to wait?"

Since Monokuma's announcement, we've been forced to gather everyone that was and wasn't sick and bring them all to the central plaza's sundial. When Maruko is so keen on following every order she receives, and Eita and Chigusa decided to race here, it shouldn't be as hard as it was - blame Kiyoshi for the extra persuading work we all had to do.

Not to say I didn't expect him to be a stick in the mud that'd drag us down eventually, but actually going against Monokuma's orders? That's basically suicide!

"I told you bastards that we didn't need to fucking hurry up!" Kiyoshi groaned aggressively. "Now look at this shit! That dumb bear tricked you like the dumbasses you are."

"Mister Ikeda." Sakurako glared and the Custodian brushed her off with a violent gesture. "Monokuma sure is... taking his time, however."

"Tell me about it!" Eita giggled. "I thought we had to rush over here so I even raced Chigusa!"

"Needless to say, I won!" Chigusa proudly puffed her chest and put her knuckles to her hips. "You need more protein, flabby little Eita!"

The Estimator sagged, but soon chuckled it off as a joke and shook his head, going back to his happy feet-tapping. A myriad of looks were exchanged between seven out of the eight of us who were still in good condition - Yori unfortunately excluded. "This is a nightmare."

"Tell me about it..." I answer the Street Magician's complaint. "It's like everything's been turned upside down..."

"Twelve of us remain, and now four of us are acting completely bonkers!" Kikyo ranted.

Yori flinched at the mention of the number of people. "Agh... our numbers sure have dwindled ever since we arrived in this city..." he added in a taciturn tone, weighing down our already rusty mood. "Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to make everyone tense. It was merely a... vent, if you will."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiyoshi complained. "Where the fuck is he? If he doesn't come, I'm bailing."

A robotic chuckle echoed in the hollow circle of the sundial, sunlight reflecting from the blue crystal. "No need to get your panties in a twist, bastards! Monokuma has..." a black and white blur jumped from the hollow part of the crystal and twirled in the air à la olympic gymnast before landing perfectly on the ground below him, right in front of us. "...arrived!"

"Monokuma- _sama_!" Maruko cheered and bowed. "I see you have arrived! _Bienvenido_!"

"Oh?" the black and white bear reacted, and chuckled. "See, everyone? Learn some manners! Sucking up to me is the way to my heart!"

"No one likes suck-ups." Kiyoshi stated matter-of-factly and crossed his arms, stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly. "What gives? Why did you call us here?"

I looked at the Custodian with a raised eyebrow and eventually shrugged it off. It's not like Kiyoshi being rude is surprising anymore, but I sure wish this personality changing thing affected him. Maybe he'd be slightly less insufferable.

"Watch your fucking mouth, dipshit."

 _Ah, shoot_.

"As I was saying!" Monokuma interrupted a fight that could've very easily broken out and cleared his mechanical throat. "I have gathered you all here to discuss something very important, both to me and to you! As you've all noticed, some of you are acting a bit weeeeeird, huh?" He was met by, surprsingly enough, silence. "Well, tough crowd today! But no matter! A comedian always keeps the ball rolling."

"Comedian?" Riou rolled his eyes and grabbed his hips sassily. "You?"

"Yes, me, rocks for brains!" he retorted. "And I shall tell you what happened here! What you see in front of you right now, these completely new characters are... a part of our new motive!"

All of us knew it, but hearing him say those words made the feeling of despair we had looming above us sink in a lot deeper than we'd expected. On the exterior, maybe the sick ones didn't show it, but there was a renewed tension in the spaces between us, both sick and well. The word 'motive' had been completely ruined for any of us. Just thinking about it makes me uneasy, reminding me of the lives I've seen end before me during the past couple of weeks. Yuki, Asuyo, Yuzuru and Frances... they're all dead because of that word.

"Hellooooo?" Monokuma sprinted to me and jumped, slapping me across the face to wake me from my thoughts. "Would you stop it with the inner monologue? What an insufferable little protagonist! Ugh... this is why I never like any of you. Hope this, belief that, sadness here, depression there. You guys are confusing!"

I rose my hand to my cheek and rubbed the sting away. "That was totally uncalled for." I yawned, internally surprised at how angry I was but at the same time, at how incapable I was to show said anger. It was like all energy had drained from my body.

"Would you explain this motive of yours?" Sakurako asked the monochromatic ursine to elaborate, and I could guess her thoughts from a mile away. If we understand the motive, we can swerve around it, and no one else will suffer the same fate as... her.

"Ah, I see you're eager to start the killing! Maybe I don't need an incentive after all..." Monokuma thought aloud. "Ha! Kiddiiiiing! I've already gone through the trouble so it'd be a waste for me to leave you guys hanging now!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yatarou hurried. "What's the matter with everyone?"

Monokuma produced a small drum from behind him and started playing a drum roll before announcing the theme of the third motive in this mutual killing game, as he calls it. "The motive is..." he continued the drum riff for what felt like way too long before he finally yelled enthusiastically "...talent swaps! Kind of."

I was just about to be shocked when his hesitation at the end caught my attention, but I was to slow to catch it. "Kind of?" Akahana noticed. "What do you mean kind of? And what do you mean talent swaps?"

"Talent swaps!" Monokuma reiterated, as if we didn't hear the first time. "As you might recall, you all passed out due to my Monokuma-brand sleeping gas, yesterday at around lunchtime, correct?"

I tried to remember the foggy memories of Riou and I's encounter and was able to recall something like a hissing sound coming from all around the mall. "That was sleeping gas...?"

"Indeed it was, lawyer boy!"

"How does this talent thing work, though!?" Kikyo questioned herself out loud. "I mean, we're all talented in something, we can't simply exchange talents!"

"That's where you're wrong, little girl!" Monokuma cackled. "Due to my expertise in the human body, my special serums - and the internet - I was able to mess with half of your brains so I could tweak your very being! It was awfully fun, actually, I might tinker with you some more later."

Everyone fell silent, and the questions kept piling up. "Wait..." Sakurako interrupted. "Half? What do you mean by that?"

"Probably he only messed with half of our brains, like... he only touched the left side of it?" Yatarou tried to find an explanation. "Maybe that's why not everyone was affected!"

"That makes no sense, Yatarou..." Kikyo raised an eyebrow and shook her head, dismissing the Tour Guide's supposed genius theory.

"No, no, no!" Monokuma interrupted, and was quick to deny Yatarou's claim. "What I mean is that, out of all twelve of you, half have been tweaked to behave a certain way!"

Eita started doing simple maths using his fingers and became quite confused, beggining to tapdance a little less quickly. "Hm, but half of twelve is six! How are there only four of us sick, Monokuma!?"

"Upupupu..." he chuckled lowly. "Are there really? Aren't there sick people among the healthy people? Or healthy people among the sick, even? Everything is possible when things don't add up... and in Anghern, it usually leads to murder!"

"WOOOOOOOO-OAH, CALM DOWN THERE, BRO!" Chigusa yelled, making everyone around her flinch. "What do you mean!? I'd say it's really obvious who's sick! And that's FOUR of us!"

"Calm down, Chigusa." Akahana pleaded, before turning back to the bear. "I have a question, Monokuma. You said the theme was 'kind of' talent swaps. Explain."

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" the bear deflated and sat on the drum, swinging his legs back and forth in alternation. "Well, truth is... I am not a surgeon! I'm only a begginer when it comes to this kind of thing... so I might have tweaked the wrong parts here and there... on one... or two... or three cases."

"Three!?" Riou gasped, hands on his chest. "That's suuuuuper lame, girl! What do you mean you did stuff wrong!?"

Monokuma looked at us once again and back down, fidgeting with his stubby paws around each other. "Well... it all adds to the despair, huh? The despair of not being able to do things properly! Ahhh, how depressed I must be." he ranted, victimizing himself. "Thing is, I did succeed in changing three of your talents... but the other three, I tweaked a different side of the brain and poof! You didn't change talents, but personality traits!"

"P-Personality traits?" Yori asked, confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"You're saying we have basically three stereotypical talents, and three psychological copies of ourselves?" Sakurako theorized using the information we had received up until then, and judging by Monokuma's reaction, she hit the nail on the head.

"How are we sure of who is who?" Yatarou asked, concerned about everyone's wellbeing as he looked at the four we were sure were sick.

"That's not my problem!" Monokuma shrugged and hopped off the drum, grabbing it and stuffing it back behind him.

 _How? I don't think I want to know._

"Nooooow, I think we're done for now! I'll leave you to your despairful new task of babysitting your classmates!" Monokuma cackled as he went back inside the sundial and disappeared from view, ignoring our other calls.

We were left with the looming feeling that something was very, very wrong. Every time the motives were established, someone dropped dead. I was always sure it wouldn't happen, but it ended up happening... twice.

 _Maybe, third time's the charm?_

* * *

 **LATE AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Lake House (Kitchen)**

After the motive announcement, we forced Chigusa, Riou, Eita, Shizuka and Maruko to go to sleep right after we ate dinner, leaving seven of us standing around in the kitchen with an air of distrust above us.

"Tell me, why the fuck can't I go to sleep like them?" Kiyoshi groaned in complaint. "I'm fucking done with all of you. I wish I was fucking sick too. Maybe then you'd give a shit about me!"

"Mist-"

"Don't you fucking dare." he interrupted, and sat down at the opposite end of the table, tinkering with his Electro-ID.

We all looked at him with pity, but were eventually stopped by the Prosecutorial Attorney who, as per usual, led us onto a more serious topic of discussion - the motive we had just been given. "Now, let us start the debate. What are everyone's thoughts on this situation?"

"I think it's pretty stupid myself." Yatarou confessed, tapping his fingers on the top of the kitchen island, slumped forward. "I mean... what's the problem with there being two Tour Guides here?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty underwhelming." Kikyo agreed. "Money and betrayal are pretty regular motives in crime series and the like but... personality swaps or whatever? It's a longshot. No one would kill because of it."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sakurako stated. "Monokuma knows what he's doing... he has planted the seeds of distrust among us once again, and that might be what he's aiming for."

My eyes started drowsily closing. "Yeah but... you know, he... um... messed up..." I said sleepily.

"Tired already, Hananari?" Akahana didn't miss a beat. She never did when it came to throwing an insult or snarky comment my way.

I sighed and shook a 'no' with my head, but fell silent. "Anyway, Tsukushi has a point." Kikyo thought aloud. "I mean, Monokuma said he didn't mean to do what he did, and he tweaked our brains wrong."

"Bullshit." Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "I bet you anything that dick lied to us. No way he'd fucking make a mistake."

"Mister Ikeda is right." Sakurako agreed. "Monokuma would not make a mistake."

The Custodian eyed the Information Broker and rose an eyebrow, but shrugged it off and went back to fidgeting with his handbook. "Speaking of which though..." Yori began a thought. "It's quite unsettling to think about. Monokuma could've messed with any of our brains."

"Yeah..." I yawned. "Crazy, huh?"

"Before we leave, we should jot down something on paper. Like try and connect everyone's symptoms to talents or people. That might help!" Kikyo suggested and grabbed Sakurako's pen and a napkin on which to write. "First of all... Eita Kurogane..." she spoke what she wrote.

Gears began to turn on everyone's minds, as rusty as mine were for some reason - I blame my sleepiness though. "Maybe... he switched personalities with Kikyo?" Akahana offered. "She _is_ always in a good mood."

"I guess..." Yatarou agreed. "But so was Yuzuru back in Valley Views..."

"Are we throwing people who are no longer here into the mix as well?" Sakurako questioned, and Yatarou shrugged and nodded. "Hm, then Frances is a likely candidate. She was a big fan of tapdancing whenever she could, although she only did it when she was awfully comfortable with people."

"So... Eita is comfortable around us? More so than Frances was?" Akahana questioned herself, but answered her own question with an affirmative nod. "Then that settles it. The tapdancing is an odd detail to implement otherwise."

"Sure!" Kikyo wrote down the consensus on paper. "Then... Riou! Riou is eeeeasy! He's a stereotypical Hairstylist if I've ever seen one! Gossips, likes talking about hair, is overly flamboyant... totally me!"

We all turned to her as she jollily jotted down Riou's name and her own talent next to it.

"Let's talk about Maruko, now." Yori suggested. "What were her symptoms, outside the previous diagnosis?"

"She felt the need to serve everyone." Yatarou reminded.

"She was very polite and called everyone first name-sama. Which would be the japanese honorific for Master." Sakurako added, reminding us all of someone we remembered very dearly. "I believe the answer is obvious."

The original Hairstylist nodded with a smile and jotted down Yuki Batora next to the Translator's name, with a nostalgic smile. "Finally... Chigusa."

"That bitch's totally has that dumbass Boxer's personality. Loud, obnoxious, it's a perfect fit." I looked at Kiyoshi with a killer glare and he tensed, looking away. "Jeez, sorry. Don't mean to upset the gays. It's not like I hate them, I just hate that fuckface steroid brain."

I swear, I wanted to stand up and throw Kiyoshi off a building right then, but I couldn't find the strength to do it. My arms and legs wouldn't move, only my brain did - and even then, it was at the speed of molasses. "Hey, knock it off, Kiyo!" Yatarou fought back, Kikyo agreeing with an assertive nod.

Akahana thought over the list of people, ignoring Kiyoshi and arrived at a conclusion. "This means we have two personality swaps and two talent swaps. Riou and Maruko are a stereotype of Hairstylists and Butlers, or Maids in this case. Which would make them the talent swaps."

"Eita is acting like Frances, and Chigusa is acting like Riou, before he got sick." Kikyo added, arriving at the consensus we sought. "That makes for four of the sick people, then! It's better than nothing!" she cheered, raising her hand to high-five the people around her, but no one did so. "Hey, guys... high five?"

"It is much too early to do so, Miss Namikaze." Sakurako confronted the Hairstylist. "We have two other sick people among us. And we have no leads as to who it could be, as everyone here seems fine. Plus, we have a talent swap and a personality swap left in the list..."

"If anyone's talents were swapped by Yuzuru's... we could have a problem." Yori concluded, stating something that threw us all for a loop.

It hadn't dawned on me that we had been living with an Assassin all this time... and if anyone was a 'stereotypical' Assassin, as it were.

We _could_ have a problem.

"Tsukushi?" Yatarou called, and I drowsily jolted to find him with my neck. "What's up? You sleepy?"

"Yeah... I don't know why but I'm feeling real tired. I think I'll... I think I'll hit the hay now." I stood up and lazily dragged myself out of the kitchen, like I hadn't before. "Night everyone."

* * *

 **A/N: Cookies for everyone who gets the chapter title reference.**

 **IIDW is back in action after the Valentine's Day special, and we're off to a rocking start with the introduction of this new motive - Talent Swaps! Next chapter will be the obligatory Free Time events we have to get out of the way with all our sick little friends before the impending doom that awaits us. Liked the chapter? Then leave me a review, they're greatly appreciated!**

 **QOTC: What do you think of everyone's 'new' personalities? Who are the two missing people that have yet to show their new personalities to the rest of the group? And while we're at it, which personality and talent will those two people inherit?**

 **Until next chapter... Yamazaki out!**


	29. Chapter 3-6: Free Time

Let's start off with review replies!

 **BlueTanaka:** _Tsukushi's personality being replaced with Kiyoshi's because of this newfound tiredness is definitely a possibility, but you can never scratch off the chance that Tsukushi's efforts are getting to him, right? Let's see if your guess regarding Tsukushi and the other one is right. Thanks for leaving a review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _It seems like Tsukushi's tiredness has raised a suspicion flag on him without him knowing, huh? Thanks for the review!_

 **Revolution921:** _Thanks for the kind words and it's great to see you commenting on this story again! I hope you'll enjoy the rest of it. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Yes, it was indeed half-guessed, but I like to think I was creative enough to make it hard to guess this particular motive, when I thought of the talent swaps. Riou and Kikyo becoming friends was something I liked writing, definitely, as well as all the others. I'll have to agree with you on Eita's swap though - him being so cheerful greatly contrasted his robotic and monotone personality, which was something I strived for with this motive. As for your and your character's guesses, you'll have to wait and see what I've got in store for you! As always, thanks for taking the time to review!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _Tsukushi's getting most of the votes for the personality swap. Regarding your well-based Kiyo is an Assassin theory, I could always be dropping fake hints to lead you on, couldn't I? But either way, you'll get the answers soon enough, hehe. Thanks for your review!_

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 6: Free Time**

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House (Tsukushi's Room)**

"Not feeling well, you say?" Kikyo's brows furrowed as she looked at me suspiciously. "You seem fine to me. Tired, if anything."

"I've told you guys, I've got a headache... why are you being so annoying about it?" I reply, quickly running out of patience after the second time over explaining my fake illness to Kikyo and Yatarou. "Can't I just rest a while?"

"Sure, sure." Yatarou nodded hesintantly and looked at Kikyo, who shrugged in response to his gaze. "We'll leave you be. If you need anything, text someone and we'll come running."

A set of knocks on the door made me sit up on the bed and look at the entrance to the room with sleepy eyes. "Hello. May I come in?" Sakurako stood there, arms crossed in front of her breasts as she silently came in.

"Yeah." I welcome her in. "Hey, Sakurako, what's up?"

"I, um..." She was visibly flustered. "I would like to speak to you, if at all possible. Mister Nekomirin, Miss Namikaze, if you could please leave... If I am not interrupting anything, of course. My apologies." she continued, but Yatarou and Kikyo saw themselves out after bidding farewell to me and the Information Broker.

A certain tension came from between us, almost as if there were words we didn't want to say. An unnecessary friction, if you will.

* * *

 _Hang out with Sakurako?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** What do you want?

 **Sakurako:** I came up here to check on your situation. Mister Ryielo seems to be showing signs of Monokuma's mind control.

 **Sakurako:** As you were the person closest to him, you are the most likely to be suffering from said signs.

 **Sakurako:** As such, I would like to know of your feelings towards this new motive.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, I... I hadn't thought of it really. Riou's acting weird, sure, but he's not crazy.

 **Tsukushi:** This motive just made him a bit... quirkier.

 **Sakurako:** You're saying you don't mind his new personality driven from Miss Namikaze's SHSL talent?

 **Tsukushi:** Well... to say I don't mind is a bit far. Of course I do.

 **Tsukushi:** I guess I'm just too tired to care. I've been feeling awfully sluggish and impatient for a while.

 **Sakurako:** Sluggish and impatient, you say? So much so that you were deprived of caring for Mister Ryielo?

 **Tsukushi:** It pains me to say but, yeah, kind of. I'm worried, sure, but I can't do anything to help, so why bother?

 **Sakurako:** Hm... for an optimist like you, I have to say I'm shocked to hear you say that.

 **Sakurako:** I would expect you of all people to run to the lab in order to find a cure of some kind.

 **Tsukushi:** Monokuma tinkered with our brains... I'm sure the lab wouldn't have a serum to fix them.

 **Sakurako:** Hm, a valid argument. Speaking of this brain manipulation however...

 **Sakurako:** I seem to remember something was off regarding yesterday's discussion at the sundial and the kitchen.

 **Sakurako:** We have yet to find two of the motive's victims. Do you have any idea who those might be?

 **Tsukushi:** The other two victims, huh?

 **Tsukushi:** _Can't say I've thought of it until now. But even then, I'm sure Akahana and Sakurako have it covered so, meh._

 **Tsukushi:** No clue, sorry. Have you got any suspicions?

 **Sakurako:** Nothing I'd like to pounce on, at least up until now, but I have my eyes open.

 **Sakurako:** Now that four of us are gone I... I feel the need to protect everyone I can.

 **Tsukushi:** Sh-Shit, that was a sudden drop in mood. What made you say that?

 **Sakurako:** ?

 **Sakurako:** Understanding the motive is the main means of finding a way to confront and nullify it.

 **Sakurako:** Therefore, no more unnecessary deaths will have to occur.

 **Tsukushi:** You... You really think someone else will do it _again_? Goddamnit...

 **Sakurako:** Maybe I'm just paranoid because of my current situation but Monokuma's motives have yet to end well.

 **Sakurako:** I think my concerns are justified.

 **Tsukushi:** Speaking of your situation... how've you been holding up?

 **Sakurako:** If I may be honest, I've been doing significantly better than I thought.

 **Sakurako:** I have mourned my time away for a while, but I don't think Frances would want that from me.

 **Sakurako:** Therefore, I am forcing myself to be a bit more cheerful and friendly with everyone here. Unnecessary worries will only hinder our progress in this situation.

 **Tsukushi:** Friendly, you say? I wouldn't have noticed. You're so serious all the time.

 **Tsukushi:** And you sure clash swords with Kiyoshi a lot. Maybe you can try a little harder, or maybe try a different approach?

 **Sakurako:** Hm. You make a find argument. Which approach should I take?

 **Tsukushi:** First of all, how about trying to call us by our first names? Mister 'Surname' is a bit too formal for friends.

 **Sakurako:** I see... I shall try to do so, Mister Tsukushi.

 **Tsukushi:** Just Tsukushi will be fine, I'm sure. Work on that!

 **Sakurako:** Okay... Tsukushi.

* * *

 **Sakurako Ohwatani**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Sakurako came by to check on my reactions to Riou's newfangled personality, to which I responded with, surprisingly enough for the both of us, calm and indifference. She's apparently been studying this new talent swap motive in order to nullify it and prevent another murder of happening, preventing anyone to go through what she did at the last Class Trial. Even though she's not alone, she feels the need to protect everyone - presumably because she couldn't do it earlier. She told me she was doing a bit better than expected regarding Frances's execution, but her tone of voice made it seem otherwise... not that it matters, I'm guessing. She's making an effort to be better friends with everybody as well, and will even try to call us by our first names as of right now.

* * *

"There... was that so hard?" I forced a smile on my face and slumped down on my bed. "Now you just need to do that with everyone. Can't be that difficult, can it?"

Sakurako smiled and nodded assertively, although her grin was quick to disappear. "Y-Yes, Tsukushi, thank you."

"Don't be afraid to smile." I warn her, snuggling deeper into the bedsheets, reminding myself of the illness I was faking. "Come on, do it."

Her grin grew back, and she laughed a bit to boot, nodding as a way to thank me for my time before corteously showing herself out, wishing me well before leaving. Now... naptime.

* * *

 **LATE AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Lake House (Tsukushi's Room)**

"Knock, knock, sleepyhead!" Kikyo cheerfully woke me up from my slumber, knocking on the door with a smile on her face and the vocal accompaniment. "You've been resting all day... don't you want to get some fresh air?"

"I'm sick, Kikyo, don't make me leave bed or I might drop dead." I dryly spit, wrapping myself deeper in my now untucked besheets, and turning around so my back was facing her. "Leave me be, I'm goddamn dying here."

Shocked by my rudeness, Kikyo's almond shaped eyes widened into a rounder shape and she looked down instinctively. "No need to be so rude... Are you not feeling okay? Maybe it's this motive getting to you..."

"Maybe." My answer was short and dismissive. In my brain, I knew I wasn't acting like myself, but the overwhelming tiredness in my body didn't let me be anything but rude to her - it was like I wasn't myself.

"I came to... keep you a little company. Can I?" she offered, a renewed smile on her face. I groaned a confirmation to her, deciding to fight against my sassy, jerkish instincts and she walked towards me, sitting on the edge of the bed beside my feet. "Great! We have lots of gossip to share, don't we?"

* * *

 _Hang out with Kikyo?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Do we?

 **Kikyo:** You bet your bottom dollar we do!

 **Kikyo:** Lots of stuff happening around Marine Views these past few days, don't you think?

 **Kikyo:** Cough, cough, my OTP has sailed?

 **Tsukushi:** The way Riou's standing right now, I don't think we can call ourselves a couple. Unfortunately.

 **Kikyo:** Aw... this motive isn't going to last forever, though! I'm sure Monokuma'll get tired of it.

 **Tsukushi:** You do realize that if the motive ends, it means someone died, right?

 **Kikyo:** U-Uh, well... that's... I didn't think of that. But let's not talk about sad stuff! Keep the positive energy cycle running, huh?

 **Kikyo:** How was the mall date?

 **Tsukushi:** After you and Yatarou freaking forced me into a hair salon and harrassed me, it was pretty short.

 **Tsukushi:** We met, he told me he loved me, and we passed out. I managed to snatch a kiss, though.

 **Kikyo:** Aw... that's cute. I wish you wouldn't be in this situation right now! You two are adorable together.

 **Kikyo:** Sounds like everyone here is in kind of a pinch regarding their love life...

 **Tsukushi:** What was that?

 **Kikyo:** Huh!? Oh, n-nothing. Just thinking out loud.

 **Tsukushi:** Do you have love problems too? You can't be crushing on someone here as well, right?

 **Kikyo:** W-Well, I... that's not completely wrong? But it's not the source of my love problems.

 **Kikyo:** I'm kind of engaged. Back home.

 **Tsukushi:** Woah, rewind there! You just half-said you were crushing on someone here! What kind of bitch would crush on someone else when they're getting married?

 **Kikyo:** Y-You didn't let me finish! I'm not a bitch, you know that. It's just... my family arranged the marriage.

 **Kikyo:** Arata, my fiancé... he's a jerk. An asshole, in blunter terms. He's everything I dislike about a man but...

 **Kikyo:** My parents are more concerned about me marrying into a nice family than me being happy...

 **Kikyo:** When I got accepted into Hope's Peak, I basically jumped for joy. Because it'd mean I could stay far away from them for a while.

 **Kikyo:** W-Wait! I... I'm sorry, I told you we needed to keep the positive energy flowing, but here I am venting about my life back home.

 **Tsukushi:** Nah, it's fine. Makes me have to speak less. Still, who are you crushing on here?

 **Kikyo:** I'd rather wait for a while before telling... just in case something goes wrong. My apologies.

 **Kikyo:** Changing topic, let me tell you a few things about today!

 **Kikyo:** Um, we didn't have any progress in terms of finding out who the other people affected by the motive were.

 **Kikyo:** We have a few more guesses though. One in particular.

 **Tsukushi:** Meh. I'll hear about it tomorrow.

 **Kikyo:** S-Sure... um, what else... oh! We're planning to go to the movies tonight. Have a girls night.

 **Kikyo:** Since the girls took care of everyone during the day, we're leaving the boys to do their work during the night!

 **Kikyo:** Neat idea, huh?

 **Tsukushi:** _Dumbasses... movie nights are always the biggest catalyst for murder in horror movies._

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah. Neat.

* * *

 **Kikyo Namikaze**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Kikyo and I spent a few minutes sharing gossips about the past few days. I told her all about Riou, and then she started complaining about her own love life. Apparently, she's engaged to some boy called Arata Inokuma, son and heir to an enormous amount of wealth - which, when you know Kikyo is also daughter of a wealthy family, doesn't surprise me. Her parents arranged the entire thing, and she doesn't even love Arata back, so she was lucky to come to Hope's Peak before the marriage, so that she could run away from her responsibilities for a while longer. Makes me wonder how she feels about this killing game... it can't be worse than marrying an asshole, can it?

Oh, she's also going to have a movie night with the other girls, tonight. Best of luck to them, I guess.

* * *

"That's about it though..." she concluded, standing up and patting down her wrinkled kimono, adjusting her bun slightly. "Some of the guys might come here to check on you later. I'll get ready for the movies." she added, laying her head on the bedsheets over my legs with a warm smile on her face.

"Have fun. I'll go rest a while longer." I reply to her, diving deeper into the mattress, waiting for her to leave.

"Mm-hmm..." she trailed off lowly as she stood up. "See you."

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

 **Location: Lake House (Tsukushi's Room)**

"Hello there? Tsukushi?" a male voice marked the third time my sleep was interrupted and I moaned lowly not to anger myself any further. Blinking away the sleepiness - although not completely - I started sitting up on the bed to find out who entered the room during the night. "Ah, I see you're resting. Are you awake?"

A sigh of frustration later, I responded. "Now I am..."

"Oh, my apologies." Yori bowed and kept walking towards my bed, his magic wand leading him as he patted the floor and objects in front of him. "I was tasked with coming here to aid you. Are you in need of anything?"

"No, nothing." I yawned at the end of the sentence.

Yori nodded and kept walking to me, much like a blind man would: carefully. "I'll keep you a bit of company before heading back to someone else's room. If that's alright with you."

"Sure..." I tried not to make my tiredness escape through my voice, but Yori's augmented hearing probably caught it. "We haven't had any free time together, have we? I barely know anything about you."

* * *

 _Hang out with Yori?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Tell me about you.

 **Yori:** I don't think I have an interesting enough backstory to warrant much curiosity, if I'm honest.

 **Tsukushi:** It's a formality at this point. Knowing Yuzuru helped us in the last trial, so...

 **Yori:** Are you implying there will be another trial? With me as the main focus?

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, jeez. Knock on wood, dude. I'm just making conversation, get off me.

 **Tsukushi:** I recall you were, like, the leader of a circus or something?

 **Tsukushi:** Tell me more about that.

 **Yori:** I wouldn't call myself a leader. And my troupe isn't necessarily a group of circus performers.

 **Yori:** We are merely enthusiasts of entertainment. Cirque des Fleurs isn't a magician-only team.

 **Yori:** There are illusionists like myself, but also actors, musicians and clowns. All kinds of entertainment.

 **Yori:** As for my leadership... I was the founder of the group, after leaving my father's behind, but...

 **Yori:** I don't believe any of my companions think of me as their boss. Only as a... coworker with a slight bossy feel?

 **Yori:** I'm not sure I'm making myself understand.

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah I got you. You said you left your father's group though? Magic runs in the family then?

 **Yori:** In my case, and I believe Shizuka's as well. My forefathers founded a famous japanese circus, which my mother and father now preside over.

 **Yori:** I have been in magic tricks ever since I was a child. Seeing them spiked my curiosity from the very beggining, and that made me all the more interested in it.

 **Tsukushi:** Wait a second... you were intrigued by these tricks because you saw them? How the hell?

 **Tsukushi:** You do realize you're blind, right? Or was that just a figure of speech?

 **Yori:** Ah! Maybe I have misled you during the past couple of weeks... I was not born with this disability of mine, Tsukushi.

 **Yori:** I was severely injured during a magic trick of my father's. A hypnosis trick.

 **Tsukushi:** Your father tried to hypnotize you?

 **Yori:** Yes. An unsuccessful attempt, unfortunately. There was a sudden flash of light which resulted in me losing sight.

 **Yori:** This is the reason why I never do hypnosis tricks... A bit of a childhood trauma I wasn't able to surpass, you see?

 **Yori:** I'm a bit ashamed of it. A SHSL Magician, who refuses to do a certain kind of tricks... pathetic, is it not?

 **Tsukushi:** Kind of, not gonna lie.

 **Yori:** Yes... Y-Yet here I am, haha. A Magician worthy of Hope's Peak.

 **Tsukushi:** How were you scouted by the Academy anyway?

 **Yori:** Luck, I guess. Maybe a scout happened to see me in one of my shows? How were you scouted?

 **Tsukushi:** I was actually involved in a case with a former Hope's Peak alumni... a SHSL Volleyball Player, if I recall.

 **Tsukushi:** She was accused of murder and after I got her off the hook, Hope's Peak started to look into me.

 **Tsukushi:** I guess... with this memory loss bullshit, I could be remembering all sorts of things wrong.

 **Yori:** Oh! Let us not talk about sad things. We need to keep our morale high!

* * *

 **Yori Hanamichi**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

I finally got around to have a long overdue talk with Yori regarding his past, and I must say, although I was silent and half-asleep during the entire thing, he had a pretty deep past. He was born into a family of magicians, Haruko and Nana Hanamichi being his parents, and was immediately thrown into the world of magic as a child. When he was younger, he was involved in one of his father's hypnosis tricks and a sudden flash of light blinded him permanently - rendering him unable to do any kind of hypnosis trick due to trauma. A few years later, he continued pursuing magic and eventually gathered a bunch of young entertainers, founding a circus-themed entertainment group called Cirque des Fleurs. His goal as a magician is to entertain people with magic tricks and, above all, safety.

* * *

"Uh, let's see... did something interesting happen today..." he started to recall the morning events, in order to change the topic around to something more positive. "Oh!" he interjected, remembering something. "Maruko offered to clean the entire lake house - inside and out! Seeing her run around with that ladder and bucket of water was fun. Or so I was told... and... oh! Yatarou helped her! And-"

"Don't you have anyone else to take care of?" I interrupt the Magician with a yawn.

Yori looked down and frowned for a second. "R-Riou said something about a beauty sleep, and Chigusa is resting in order to train tomorrow morning. Maruko was ordered to sleep and she did. Maybe being a Maid isn't so bad, yes? But that means no one is in need of help. Even Kiyoshi is fast asleep."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of the Custodian. He'd probably be sleeping even if there were people to help. "What about Eita?"

"He is being taken care of by Yatar-"

"Yori! Could you come by Eita's room for a minute!?" the Tour Guide called from across the hall.

The young Magician smiled at the coincidental timing on Yatarou's part. "Oh? It seems my help is needed somewhere else... I'm sorry to cut this short." he apologized and stood up, not being able to walk before being interrupted again.

"Hahahaha! Yoriiiiiii, come hereeeeee!" the Estimator giggled, shouting for Yori to meet him.

"Oh my... Um, I'll be right there! I'll leave you to rest, Tsukushi. Should you need anything else, call someone." he offered

I nodded sympathetically and started covering myself once again. "Will do. See you tomorrow. Leave the door open in case I need something."

"Yes, I will. Good night, I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **MORNING**

 **Location: Lake House (Tsukushi's Room)**

Screams woke me up and I jolted out of the bed in record time. Sat up under the bedsheets, I looked around my room, door closed and sunlight peeking through it. I groggily rubbed my eyes with clenched fists and slipped my shoes on before hurrying off to the call's location, only to bump into two people on my way out of the room.

"Kikyo! A-Akahana!?" I call the two girls as they stared out the window, the Hairstylist's eyes twitching in fear as she saw the sight outside.

"No! Someone... No!" Kikyo screamed, banging on the glass separating her from the outside world.

"Hananari!" the Prosecutorial Attorney shouted as she noticed me, fallen on the floor. She helped me get up and looked at me with a frightened, restrained expression on her face, with squinted eyes and pursed lips. "It's happened again." she stated sadly, and stepped aside from the window, letting me see whatever was outside.

Floating on the surface of the lake was someone I remembered all too well. There was no blood around the body, only a lifeless husk. "H-He might still be alive!" I hoped, but that hope was soon shattered.

 _ **A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!  
**_ _ **AFTER THE DESIGNATED INVESTIGATION TIME, THE CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN!**_

I bolted down the hall, noticing two pieces of clothing on the floor. Other people opening their bedroom doors as the seconds passed, with various degrees of confusion.

Going down the stairs, I was met with a second nightmare.

A blotch of red covered his otherwise jet-black hair, its messiness being contrasted by a flat backside, as if it'd been squashed by something heavy. His almond-shaped brown eyes were closed, making me unable to see if I should be expecting the worse fate possible or not. But my hopes were dashed, broken.

 _"S-Shizuka...?"_

 _What is happening!?_

* * *

 **A/N: A** **nd with this Free Time chapter, the Daily Life segment of Act 3 is over! I want to apologize for this month-long hiatus where I started planning my other story (a Pokémon SYOC, if any of you are interested) and focusing on schoolwork, and also want to say sorry if this chapter seems a bit short or rushed, although, to be fair, I have a reason to do so (but I'll have to point out that reason next time, for minor spoilers' sake)!** **That being said, I'm back, and seemingly with a double murder!? Say whaaaaaaaat!? Two people dying on the third trial, who would've guessed?**

 **QOTC: Who do you think died?**

 **All is to be revealed across the next chapters of Act 3! Until next time, Yamazaki out!**


	30. Chapter 3-7: Double Trouble

First of all, review replies. _(Man, I missed reading these!)_ These are the last review replies for Act 3! Just like the first two acts of the story, I don't trust myself to not spoil things while responding to you guys so I'll put all of it on hold until the final chapter. I hope you keep reviewing nonetheless, I love reading your reactions.

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _I'd be lying if I said I didn't smile at that Kikyo scenario - although to be fair, for that to happen, it'd mean she and her hubby survived the killing game, and we can't have no happy couples around, can we? Yori and Kikyo's parents really could learn a thing or two about parenting, though, huh... good thing that didn't stop their kids from becoming the two precious little teens! As for the cliffhangers... I'll be blatant and confess. What's the fun in ending a chapter without giving you good reason to suffer until I update? Thanks for your review!_

 **Revolution921:** _Riou and Shizuka being your final guesses would certainly even out the death spectrum... we're down three girls as of right now, aren't we? Still, who cares about stuff being even these days? Murder has no preffered gender! Thanks for taking the time to review!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _That seems to be the most popular theory, with good reasoning behind it. As for the deaths, Riou would be a devastating death for young Tsukushi! He'd rather die than see his beloved little muscle-man dead in front of him, I'd say. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Maybe the FTE format made the chapter seem longer? Should've kept my big mouth shut, haha. Regarding Yori's backstory, he was actually one of very few students I complimented with extra backstory! I guess I just felt extra inspired with his past, since there was exploreable ground to cover. Now, for the victims... Riou, Yatarou and Yori are good guesses - I apologize in advance if it ends up being the last one! Thank you for leaving a review!_

 **BlueTanaka:** _Well, if you're that hard to convince about Shizuka's 'death', so be it. Yori is a good bet for the body in the lake! Read further for more details, I guess, haha. Happy reading, and thanks for reviewing!_

 **Neutronicz:** _I'm glad to have someone else on par with the updates! It's always nice having one more person for me to make suffer with my occasional cliffhangers, haha. Thank you for all the kind words! I'm really enjoying this story, as well as writing all the characters people sent to me - although, unfortunately, we're bidding farewell to one or two this chapter. Whenever you feel like making those theories of yours public, I'd be delighted to read them. That aside, thank you so much for taking the time to review!_

 **xpokemaster:** _I'm glad you're enjoying the story nonetheless - or the non-trial bits, at the very least. As for investigations, they normally end up being pretty lengthy chapters and regarding trials, I do underline the argument that's consented or opposed, so I'm not sure where you're coming from with some of your qualms. If you could please elaborate in another review or a PM so I could work around them and rectify them, I'll be sure to do so! Thanks for leaving a review!_

 **SongBirds-Lullaby:** _I loved reading this long as hell review, so thanks for that alone! Your thoughts on Chapter 5 were great and entertaining to read, and I hope I'm doing a good job writing Kikyo and having her be a cheerful character along with being a fangirl with Yatarou. She's actually one of my favourites in this story! As for Kiyoshi, he still has a bit of development planned for him - you'll see. And yes! Thanks for catching the title reference! Kikyo's crush will come to light very soon, haha, and same goes for Shizuka's fate (you should just keep reading). I hope you have fun reading this third investigation, now! The Class Trial starts soon... thanks for leaving your review!_

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 7: Double Trouble**

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Lake House**

"Sh-Shizuka!" Kikyo scurried behind me and grabbed me by the shoulders, hiding her torso behind mine as she peeked over my head. "Th-There can't b-be... No!" she kept crying out, and soon pushed me away, pressing two of her fingers against the fallen boy's neck. Her eyes widened as her face lit up. "H-He's breathing... he's alive!" the Hairstylist looked behind her, eyeing me, Akahana and the rest of the people who were gathering at the various steps of the stairs.

Kiyoshi, unsurprisingly enough was the last to arrive and was clueless as to what happened. "What the shit's going on now? Can't a man sleep in peace!?" he complained as he sleepily descended. "FUCK!" he cursed loudly. "Someone else died?"

"What do you mean someone else died!? He's alive and breathing!" Riou shot back at the Custodian, making him lift his arms instinctively, as if he was being held at gunpoint.

"Jeez, not acting so gay now, are you?" he rolled his eyes, and everyone was shocked at the sudden realization.

Chigusa wasn't screaming, Eita was inexpressive again and Riou was back to his manly self. "The motive... lost its effects?" Chigusa stammered, reminding Kikyo and I about the serious implications of that happening - implications we had coincidentally discussed yesterday.

Suddenly, Akahana bolted out, vaulting over Shizuka's limp legs as she ran towards the exit of the lake house. Kikyo and I followed suit, worried about the fate of the other person we had seen, and someway, somehow, we knew we wouldn't be so lucky to encounter a second unconscious body. The announcement had laid everything bare.

Nine people out of the twelve we had yesterday left the wooden building in hopes of finding another one of us fainted, but we weren't so lucky. We eyed each other in confusion, with fear and despair ever present in our hearts and knots tied around our throats and stomachs. Bobbing up and down in the surface of the lake was a flurry of red - a thick piece of fabric that rafted a lifeless body, restricting it from sinking below the surface. His neck was violently snapped back, and his face was one of fear. The face of someone who was defenseless against any assailant. He... He didn't deserve it.

 _ **Yori Hanamichi** , the Super High School Level Magician, didn't deserve to die like this._

* * *

"Y-Yori?" Eita squinted ever so slightly, disheartened to recognize the fabric below the body as the Magician's own cape. "Is that..." he trailed off, unable to continue his own sentence. Maybe as an aftereffect of the motive, Eita sounded sad. Everyone could hear it, yet no one would acknowledge it verbally. The monotone Estimator had been finally brought to emote something... if only it hadn't been like this.

"He's not..." I hoped, but I couldn't bring myself to create false thoughts any longer. The body discovery announcement had played, and there was no way Yori could survive a broken neck like that. A sigh escaped my lips as we stared at him in silence.

Kiyoshi broke the silence. "How do we investigate if his body is all the way out there? I ain't swimming all that way."

"Someone has to... bring his body to shore..." Yatarou suggested what was on my mind, but was met with almost unanimous refusal. There was no way any of us could do that... drag our friend's dead body to the coast.

"I'll do it." Riou stated with resolve, making all eyes turn to him. "What? S-Someone has to." he tried to remain resolute in his posture, but his voice crack gave everything away. He was every bit as repulsed by the idea as we were.

Barefoot, he threw himself onto the lake at his usual speed, breaststroking his way to the Magician, and grabbing the hem of his cape. It didn't take too much time to do, but for some reason, it felt like an eternity. The Boxer was the first one of us to confirm what everyone knew. Yori was dead.

His feet back on dry land, Riou grabbed Yori and put him on the ground, resting peacefully. Were it not for the grotesque way his neck was limping, I would probably think he was just unconscious, much like Shizuka inside.

"What do we do now...?" Yatarou stuttered, knowing exactly what was to come.

"Investigate." Akahana replied matter-of-factly, kneeling next to the body with Kikyo by her side. "We will take care of the body. Everyone, start investigating the remainder of the area. There might be clues somewhere else."

The creaking of the door made us all turn. "What happened?" the Street Magician asked, rubbing the back of his head as he was greeted by the grisly sight. "Ack... I feared as much. Hanamichi-san, isn't it?" he asked, moving forward to see the face of the person lying down. "I see... where is Inubarashi-san?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking around. "I... I don't know." I realized, and my heart tightened once again.

Sakurako bit her bottom lip and ran to the inside of the lake house, leaving us in her dust. A couple of short minutes afterwards, as we were all left in shock, she opened the window on the second floor and shook her head, a pessimistic look on her face. "She's not here!"

"People, the investigation has to wait. We need to find Maruko!" Akahana ordered, asserting her leadership. "Bring her back here safe, please! Move out!" she sounded quite like a military officer, I thought, but there was no time to do so. Before I knew it, my legs were carrying me automatically through Marine Views, leaving other people to investigate buildings I passed. I entered the movie theater, when a loud announcement burst through the speakers on the street.

 _ **A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!  
**_ _ **AFTER THE DESIGNATED INVESTIGATION TIME, THE CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN!**_

 _Goddamnit._

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

 **Location: Breast Bonanza**

Yatarou's message brought me here. Kikyo, Sakurako and him had already found the body, and Shizuka was already there. Kiyoshi, Chigusa, Eita, Akahana and Riou were on their way, or so I thought, but I couldn't take my eyes off the person on the floor.

Her skin was charred. She was completely black. Her clothes looked like they had just been shredded by flames, with abstract tears in the fabric, leaving most of her stomach and legs exposed to the tense atmosphere we'd created there. The smell of burnt hair and flesh hung in the air, making everyone pinch their noses. My eyes watered as I saw the true second nightmare that awaited me today. I don't understand... why would someone do this? We were supposed to get out of this place alive. Weren't we? So why?

 _Why was **Maruko Inubarashi** , the Super High School Level Translator, lying on the floor with burns all over her body?_

* * *

"This c-can't be..." Sakurako's jaw was visibly dropped, but her hand covered the gaping expression of shock she had plastered on her face. Unknowingly, she gagged and looked away, being reminded of someone who had met her end in a similar fashion, in this same building. With sorrow in her eyes, she looked to the back door that led to the execution chamber and back to Maruko. "This is not fair! I-I couldn't help anyone again..."

Yatarou fidgeted around, tapping his hip impatiently as he forced himself to look anywhere but the body. "It's not there if you don't look. It's not there if you don't look." he repeated to himself in a low, almost silent tone of voice, but the Tour Guide lacked conviction. He didn't believe his words - there really was another dead body.

"A... second? Dead body?" Akahana barged through the door, with Eita and Kiyoshi by her side, who looked at the body with an expression of disgust. "I feared as much... we have a double murder in our hands."

"D-Double!?" Kikyo stuttered. "No way! I-I have a hard enough time believing we'd kill a person, but... two!?"

Still a bit slow on the uptake due to his recent and yet unexplained encounter with who I could only assume was the killer, Shizuka was the one to respond. "Believe it or not, we have two bodies on our hands. And we could have had a third one..." he added, talking about himself, as he touched the back of his head with a serious expression.

"NO!" a third person slammed the door open with herculean strength and ran, making a beeline towards the body. The small girl knelt down to the charred remains of the Translator and sobbed, screaming her lungs out. "NO! NO, NO, NO! WHO DID THIS TO HER!?" Chigusa yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"T-Takagawa-san!" Shizuka called, stepping forward.

"D-Don't touch her!" she shouted venomously, striking the Street Magician. "Who... Who did this to them!? Yori and M-Maruko! They... They didn't deserve to die!" she kept ranting, crying her eyes out as she did. I had yet to see her throwing this much of a tantrum while in her normal self... I had never seen her so angry, so sad, and frustrated all at the same time.

Glances were shot around the room, as Chigusa had her arms drooping beside her, her back slumped over herself. Her head hung lowly as tears dripped down to the floor, her screams as loud as they'd ever be. "Chigusa!" I tried to call her.

"I'm not a grown woman yet!" she vented, eyeing the girl that lay below her. "Maruko, please come back! You're my only friend here... I... I need you! I'm not strong enough on my own, I-I-I... I need you! Please, Maruko, please!" she kept screaming, directing her voice at the body but echoing all around the grand hall of the music venue. "Maruko! Maruko! MARUKO! COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE! I NEED YOU, MARUKO!"

My heart sunk as I witnessed the scene, hearing the screams of a girl who would never see her friend again because someone decided to commit murder. I... I was speechless. The emotion that overflowed from her words, reminded me of the Gardener I knew before coming to Marine Views. The insecure girl who wasn't sure enough of her skills as a person, that wasn't comfortable with her own strengths... she came back in full swing, contrasted even more by the personality swap she suffered so recently.

"Ch-Chigusa..." Yatarou pleaded as the Gardener's voice started to give out. "Please... if you don't calm down... we'll never be able to bring the killer to justice."

"Yatarou is right!" Kikyo comforted the teary-eyed girl. "We need to solve this, for Maruko's sake."

A deafening silence filled the air. Chigusa stood up, her knees scraped from her fall as she knelt down next to Maruko, and clenched her fists. "I... I... You're... right." she tried to fake conviction and resolution in her words, but failed as the crack in the voice made it clear she was not yet okay. "Let's... Let's do this thing... for Maruko... I just need a moment."

And with that, she was off. Plod after plod, Chigusa left the halls of the music venue and hurried off somewhere.

"I'll tail her and make sure she's okay." Yatarou offered, leaving the building. "Investigate without me for now."

"Wait!" Akahana called, but it was too late. The Tour Guide had already gone off somewhere. "This is hardly the ideal investigation... we need all hands we can get." she maintained a serious, stern, calm persona upon all this, revealing her coldness to this kind of thing. Maybe she's just got more experience than me when it comes to murder cases... serial murder cases, even. That's the only possible reason.

"Jeeeeeeeeeez!" a robotic cackle filled the empty air before a certain monochrome bear killed the mood with his depressingly upbeat demeanor. "I was wondering when I'd have a chance to show up! I wanted to tell you guys to investigate already, but it's hard with so much crying and yelling! Oh?" he paused, counting the number of heads - alive heads - around him. "Where are the others!? Gardener girl, the Mahiru wannabe and the steroid machine are all missing! I can't work like this!" he complained.

Kikyo retorted. "Then stop working!" she spat without thinking, tears in her eyes.

"Oooh, spicy! I like that!" he winked, making the Hairstylist flinch in disgust. "Maybe your team spirit is at an all time low? I mean, the investigation hasn't even started, and the distrust among you guys is so strong that you're not even looking into the case together!? I'm getting good at this killing game mastermind shtick, huh!?" he bragged before bursting into laughter. "Aaaaaanyway! I have something to hand to you before the investigation... the classic Monokuma File! With a double entry to boot! Files #3 and #4, coming riiiiiight up!" he announced right before he vanished, and our handbooks beeped at the exact same time.

The feeling had sunk in again. The trial, the investigation, the execution... all of it would happen for the third time. And there was nothing we could do.

* * *

 **INVESTIGATION: START!  
**

* * *

 **Monokuma File #3 - Victim:** Yori Hanamichi, SHSL Magician

 _The victim's body was found floating in the lake, a few meters off the shore where he died. Estimated time of death is from 12am to 1am, during night time. Additional information: the victim's neck was broken._

* * *

 **Monokuma File #4 - Victim:** Maruko Inubarashi, SHSL Translator

 _The victim was burned alive in the music venue, where she was later found. Estimated time of death is from 12am to 1am, during night time. No other wounds of note are identified on the body, except for burn marks._

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MONOKUMA FILE #3**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MONOKUMA FILE #4**

"Things are unusually laid out for us here..." Akahana commented as she perused through the files. "Especially Maruko's. The time of death, cause of death and crime scene are all specifically detailed here. Sounds like establishing the basics in today's trial will be a breeze." she added, almost like the thought was refreshing to think about.

"Oh, yay." Kikyo sassed, her eyes still a bit swollen. "What a great time! Sounds like we're executing a friend of ours earlier than expected! Oh, oh, or even better: we can all die!"

Taken aback by Kikyo's sarcasm, Akahana nodded and went back to investigating something else, leaving everyone to do as they pleased.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the lake house. There're enough people here to investigate the venue." I state, mentally exhaused. "See you later."

"I'll go with you!" the Hairstylist suggested, and sprinted over to my side. "Maybe we could investigate together? Two heads think better than one." I shrug at her request, but she takes it as an assent, which I didn't complain about.

It's time to get to work, Tsukushi... again.

* * *

I spied a small gathering of people outside the lake house. Riou and Yatarou were speaking, the former being tasked to guard the late Magician's body. "Hey, you guys! Found anything near Yori?" I call for the boys' attention, making both turn to me and wave as a greeting. As Kikyo and I approached them, the Boxer started explaining something.

"The body does have something I don't read in the file!" he exclaimed, proceeding to the explanation. "His sleeves have a little bit of blood near the armpit. I have no idea how it got there, since there wasn't any blood anywhere else. Magic pipsqueak isn't bleeding anywhere on his body."

"Hm..." I scratch my head, recalling the grotesque imagery I had seen in the music venue a few minutes prior. "I don't think Maruko had any blood on her either. Just a _lot_ of burns..." I shuddered, blinking away the mental image of her on the ground.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YORI'S CLOTHES**

Turning to Yatarou, I repeated my previous question. "Found anything?"

The Tour Guide shrugged and gestured to the side of the house, just below the window I had first seen Yori's body from, Kikyo and Akahana beside me. "Over here, follow me." he asked, leading the way to the spot he wanted to focus on.

"I'd rather go inside, actually." I excused myself and took a step back. "Kikyo, go and check the side of the house out and I'll meet you both later. I need to investigate inside as well."

Kikyo nodded and quickly walked away with Yatarou next to her. As they did, I decided to go with my gut instinct and go through everything inside the lake house, coming in through the front door. Entering the wooden building, one person stood out to me, his arm bent backward as he pressed a plastic bag against the back of his head.

"Shizuka?" I call, getting his attention. His neck turned to me and he greeted me silently, limiting himself to a nod. "Everything fine?"

"I wouldn't say so." he replied calmly. "Ever since we found our way here to Marine Views, I have been frozen, then forced to take care of crazy people and now was attacked during said taking care of people. I regain consciousness and two people have been murdered. Does it seem like I'm fine?"

Mentally facepalming at my own rethorical question, I assented with my head in apology before taking a different approach. "Can you tell me a bit about the attack? Maybe it'll be useful."

"I was downstairs, around where I woke up. It must have been just before midnight... I heard something odd in the kitchen but no one was there when I went to check it out. As I was leaving, I was hit in the back of the head and fell unconscious on the floor." he explained. "Can't remember anything at all between fainting and seeing you all outside with Hanamichi-san."

As I jotted his testimony down in my mind, I kept giving my consent with small, occasional nods as his explanation went on. "Hm-hm." I responded to his conclusion. "Sounds about right... I think that'll be helpful in the trial. There's no way these incidents aren't connected."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: SHIZUKA'S ACCOUNT**

"You don't say." he sassed, sitting back down and pressing the ice against his head again. "If I were you, I would check upstairs. Takagawa-san is there already, I believe there's bound to be some clues somewhere."

Agreeing with the Street Magician, I turned on my heels and ran up the stairs, climbing two steps at a time before I reached the top floor. Sure enough, the same clothes I found earlier when first discovering the body were there. A magic wand and a top hat - the items that gave away the dead man's identity even before I was certain of it.

 **TRUTH BULLET UPDATED: YORI'S CLOTHES**

"What to do..." I thought, putting the clothing items down after examining them. "No tears, no anything... but the fact Yori left these here... he probably fought his killer. I mean, did he? That doesn't make much sense." I pondered, contradicting myself. "He's blind. Hm..."

"Tsukushi!" a frail voice called, Chigusa's head peeking out of a certain Translator's former room. "Come here, pronto!" she ordered before retreating back to the inside of the room, making me widen my eyes in shock. For the usual Gardener, she seemed oddly serious and leader-like - something expected after her loss. "Tsukushi!" she repeated, noticing I wasn't yet following her order.

Entering the room, I saw the straw hat wearing girl kneeling beside the bed, her back curved so she could look under it. The black straps that were used to restrain Maruko's movement during this whole ordeal clearly contrasted the white background of the bedsheets. "What'd you find?" I asked, making her call me over with her hand.

As I put myself on all fours, in order to get a better look below the wooden structure, she pointed to the end of the strap. "Look!" she pointed out. Eyeing the thick strip of fabric Riou had brought from the mall right after Maruko went insane for the first time, I noticed a clean horizontal tip, another piece of the restraint fallen on the floor. "This was sabotage!" she concluded, without elaborating her point further.

"Okay, so this thing was definitely cut... probably with some scissors from the kitchen downstairs?" I guessed, before continuing. "That being said, it definitely makes us sure that Maruko didn't break out of these by herself and commit suicide."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: BED RESTRAINTS**

"S-Suicide? Maruko obviously didn't do that to herself!" Chigusa pushed me, making me hit the side of the bed with my shoulder.

"O-Ow..." I yelped lowly, cracking my shoulder so the pain would lessen. "I had to entertain any possibilities, Chigusa, sorry. Narrowing our choices might cost us."

She scoffed and brought herself up to her feet again. "R-Right." she nodded resolutely. "Yori's room is clean, nothing weird there. So you don't need to check it out... focus on Maruko's murder!" she suggested, a little more autoritarian than I'd like, and stomped towards the door.

"Ch-Chigusa... I need to pay attention to both. If we don-"

"I don't give a crap! I want to bring Maruko's killer to justice and kill that son of a bitch!" she snapped, turning around and shouting, her eyebrows furrowed and expression tense. She stormed off, leaving me kneeling behind her, a shocked look on my face.

 _She's clearly not okay._

"Tsukuuuushiiii!" I heard a female voice call as I left the room, on my way downstairs. Looking behind me, I was greeted by an empty hallway, the open window at the end of it. With a hesitant walk, I proceeded to slowly cross the entire corridor before peeking out of the window. Below me, Kikyo and Yatarou waved. "We've got news!"

Still a bit shaken from Chigusa's outburst, I nodded, nudging them to start reporting. "Okay, so!" Yatarou began. "See this imprint on the dirt down here?" he asked, pointing to a thick drag mark on the dirt right below the window. "This definitely has something to do with the murder! Kikyo and I think someone got the ladder from the music venue I brought and used it to climb up to the second floor without being seen!"

"Ladder?" I repeated, unaware of the existence of said item.

"Yeah!" Yatarou nodded. "Long story short, Maruko wanted to clean the house outside because it looked dirty or something, and had me bring over a stepladder over. The marks here are thick enough to be a bunch of footprints, so that's a point to consider!" he theorized on the spot.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: MUSIC VENUE LADDER**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: DIRT BELOW THE WINDOW**

"We've got some other things, but come down here first, will you?" Kikyo asked, rubbing the back of her neck as it was growing tired of looking up. "Here!" she briskly walked to my right, making me follow her with my eyes as she picked up the ladder with Yatarou's aid and put it against the wall.

Step after step, I started descending the ladder and jumped to the ground a few steps off the ground. "There we go!" I said as I jumped, raising a bit of dirt, some of it settling on my feet. Wiping it away, I asked the two investigation mates. "So? What'd you want to tell me?"

Kikyo was the one to start. "Well... you know how the motive has been really important to find the killer these past two trials?" Kikyo looked down, involuntarily reminding herself of the two occurences, both of which ended as they did. "U-Um, yeah, the motives were fundamental, right?"

"So, we compiled a chart of everyone's symptoms!" Yatarou cheered, taking a piece of paper from his back pocket. "We wrote all of this yesterday, when you were sick. Everyone of the affected people - save for one - are accounted for."

"Hm?" I noticed. "Save for one? Did you find out anyone else who was sick?"

Kikyo and Yatarou's faces became a bit more shy as they struggled to give me information. "Actually... it was you, oddly enough. We all talked about your sudden illness and the way you were acting and we all came to an agreement..."

"You were acting like Kiyoshi." Yatarou concluded Kikyo's longwinded explanation, as she clearly wanted to circumvent the ending.

"Say what!?" was my initial reaction, but after pondering what I remember from the day before, it became clear. I was acting a little more rude, faked an illness so I wouldn't need to leave bed, barely communicated and was generally tired. "I... I see..." I was forced to agree.

If anything, I guess I understand Kiyo a bit better now.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: TALENT SWAPS**

"Anything else?" I insisted.

"O-Oh, yeah!" Yatarou remembered. "I don't know how I forgot to tell you this... I better tell everyone later, but I think I heard Yori's final moments!"

Kikyo eyed the Tour Guide suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Say what!?" she questioned, incredulous.

"Y-Yes!" he replied, nodding. "I was with Eita and him when we heard something downstairs and Yori went to check it out. Not the best idea, I know, since he can't really... see..." he admitted, before excusing himself. "But! We didn't trust Eita to not take advantage of his blindness and run away! I-I panicked, okay..."

"I don't care about that!" I sighed, exasperated. "Give me the facts! What happened!?"

A nervous nod later, Yatarou resumed. "Well, while we weren't looking, someone locked us inside! They had amazing reflexes, though... we couldn't have seen them even if we turned around in half a second!" he praised the killer, making me a little uncomfortable, honestly. "Afterwards, I heard Yori groaning and a scream. There were a few steps later and then, dead silence."

"This is just like Asuyo's trial..." I sigh. "Hearing things isn't as good as evidence as eyewitness testimony, which'll make this difficult. Why weren't the others alerted though?"

"Shizuka was probably unconscious by that point." Kikyo guessed, tightening the bun on her hair. "Kiyoshi, Riou, Maruko, Chigusa and yourself were all asleep. Only Yatarou and Eita could have heard this, then." she concluded. "We were out in the cinema since we took care of everyone in the morning, so that's why none of us knew."

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: WORK SCHEDULE**

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: YATAROU'S ACCOUNT**

"Alright..." I nodded continuously, before giving a final, firmer nod. "That's all then?"

Kikyo and Yatarou went silent, before eyeing each other so the other could add anything else. Shrugging at the silence - which meant there was no more details to check - the Tour Guide confirmed my suspicions. "Sure sounds like it. How was stuff upstairs?"

"The only thing of note aside from Yori's clothes being strewn in the hallway was inside Maruko's room." I explained, both the Hairstylist and the Tour Guide listening intently. "Think back to when Maruko first went ballistic... after she passed out when she attacked Chigusa, Riou brought her over here to the lake house and restrained her along with Eita, wasn't it?" they both nodded. "Well, they used some straps from the shopping mall to tie her down to her bed because of how she was acting, but they were severed when Chigusa and I investigated them just now."

"Severed?" Kikyo pondered for a moment, trying to find a reason for the ropes to be cut.

Yatarou reiterated the previous point. "That means... she broke out of them!"

"N-No." I denied, correcting his assumption as I bowed my head ever so slightly. "It actually means the exact opposite, Yatarou! The cut was clean, which would mean there was someone who willingly pressed a sharp object to that and let Maruko leave."

"Okay then, sorry..." he apologized for his mistake. "But wasn't she fine now? I mean, the talent swap made her not as crazy, or at least not as obnoxiously loud about her being suicidal. There shouldn't be a reason to keep her restrained!"

My fist hovering in front of my mouth, I thought about his point before shaking my head. "Nope..." I replied similarly, making the Tour Guide deflate at the shooting down of his theory. "They kept her tied up anyway, because she could still go and do it as a SHSL Maid."

"Sounds like now she won't have to do it herself..." Kikyo sighed, twiddling with her thumbs. "W-Well, where are we going next?"

"I'm thinking about going-"

"Tsukushi!" a rough voice interrupted my thoughts, calling me over to it. Turning around, I saw Riou waving at me, gesturing for me to come over to him, by the body.

"E-Excuse me." A lewd look from the other two later, I made my way there. "Did you need anything, Riou?" I asked awkwardly, as we had yet to speak alone ever since the motive lost its effects.

Shifting, he rose his falling gym shorts back up to his waist and looked at Yori, trying to avert his gaze from me. "You... were the last person to be with magic pipsqueak, weren't you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Taken aback by the implications of his question, I took a step back, making him look at me suddenly. "N-Nothing really. He was with me for a bit, and we spoke a while before he left me to check on Yatarou and Eita."

Nodding with his head, it took a few seconds before he formulated a new question. "Do you remember anything about him leaving? Any sounds, feelings, voices?"

"Why the sudden questioning?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I have to know your alibi so I can know how to protect you, right?" Riou put his knuckles to his hips and looked away with a sad smile. "So?"

A short silence fell between us. "Um, I don'-" I interrupted myself, remembering a small detail. "Well, for what it's worth... I asked Yori to leave the door open yesterday before he left, and he did but... this morning, the door was closed."

"Hm." Riou nodded, repeating my testimony mentally over and over again.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: TSUKUSHI'S ACCOUNT**

"Okay then. Anything else?" the Boxer insisted, trying to pry new information out of me. Noticing my silence, he inferred there was nothing else for him to worry about. "Alright, babe." he thanked me, throwing a nonchalant, discreet nickname my way.

Blushing, I turned away and looked elsewhere for support, noticing a certain duo looking our way. "I-I'll see you later. I have to take a look at the venue as well. Maruko's body is there, and the ladder used to clean the house also came from there so... it'll be important." Nodding sternly, he waved goodbye to me and went back to sit down next to Yori's body, trying to find anything wrong as no one else came for him to interrogate. "L-Love you." I added lowly, unknowingly grabbing his attention.

"Me too." he smiled, and went back to work.

A tightening heart in my chest, I stomped back to the side of the lake house, glaring at Kikyo and Yatarou as I went by them without a word. They snickered and went back to their investigations, leaving me by my lonesome, heading towards the music venue with a cluster of questions pestering me.

Some about the case, some not so much.

* * *

Entering the venue, I saw Chigusa zoom past me in a hurry, rushing over in the direction of the laboratories without a word - only heavy breathing and incessant panting, although not as much as I'd expect her to. Maybe the stamina training regimen she forced herself to carry out worked after all.

Inside, I was met with a grim scene. Maruko was laid on the floor, with Kiyo next to her, tapping his foot impatiently as he was forced to guard a third body. Eita and Sakurako debated something over to the side, before the Estimator nodded and left to give the body a look as well. The jumpsuit-clad boy who guarded the corpse eyed the boy with a bit of restraint, not bothering to make small talk or ask anything about the investigation thus far.

With a sigh, I walked towards Eita. "Hey there, Eita."

"Hey" he sighed back and responded abruptly, an emotion clear in his voice although I was unable to identify which. He sounded... dismissive.

"Any leads?" I insisted, trying to make him talk a bit more.

"There's a lighter over there, probably the murder weapon." he theorized, pointing over to a Monokuma-brand lighter from the storage room. Dividing my attention between the blackened skin of Maruko, someone I had been with not long ago, and the lighter, my body shivered instinctively.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: LIGHTER**

"Also of note..." he continued, his voice dry but also sad, something I had yet to hear from the Estimator. "The floor around Maruko is wet, and has a distinct smell. We aren't really sure why or how."

Considering the options for a moment, I guessed. "Gasoline?"

"There isn't any gasoline in Marine Views as far as we know. It's unlikely someone brought it over like Kiyoshi's cleaning supplies last time." he explained.

Kneeling down to Eita's level, I inhaled the scent emanating from below. Sure enough, behind the smell of burnt flesh, hair and skin that drove my stomach wild, there was clearly a different smell. Something sweeter and all-around more pleasant to the senses, but I couldn't determine what it was.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: WET FLOOR**

"Hey, Sakurako." I called as the girl entered the music venue storage room, letting the door close behind her. With a quick sprint, I followed suit and entered the storage room, a couple ladders on display on the right side of the room, leaning on the wall. To the left, a couple of containers grabbed the Information Broker's attention as she quickly searched through them. "Um, hey?"

Sakurako looked over her shoulder for a moment before resuming her search. "Hello, Mis-Tsukushi." she caught herself in the habit before correcting her greeting. "I may have found the fuel that killed Maruko... these are flammable, see?"

Bending over to peek inside the boxes, I noticed various bottles, some of which empty, but all labeled with an orange square, a black silhouette of a flame drawn on it. This can't be unrelated - not to an arson/murder case, it can't.

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: CLEANING SUPPLIES**

"I want to ask you about your investigation so far, Sakurako." I started, diverting attention from the box, but was ultimately interrupted by the crackling of static, right before the speakers blared out the announcement around Marine Views.

 ** _DING DONG, DING DONG! INVESTIGATION TIME IS OVER, LOSERS!  
GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE SUNDIAL SO THE CLASS TRIAL CAN PROCEED!_**

* * *

 ** _NOON_**

 **Location: Anghern Sundial**

I hadn't even been able to go through the venue before being thrown into the lion's den.

For the third time, we gathered in front of the crystal structure that marked the heart of the city. Anghern Sundial shone brightly in the midday sun, reminding me of the first time, but there was no way around the tension we'd built around us. Looking around myself, I was met by roughly half the people I met in this forsaken prison of a city. Everyone else was... dead. Murdered or executed in this sick, twisted game we've been forced.

And one more of us would join their ranks in a few moments, after the trial. They had to... if they didn't, it'd mean everyone else was doomed.

"Jeez, guys, lighten up!" Monokuma complained about the moping students around him, making me grit my teeth at him. "Woah, woah, calm down there, boy! No need to get animalistic in here - there can only be one loveable mascot in this game, and that's me!" he chuckled. "Is everyone ready?"

He was met by unanimous silence, but shrugged it off as he pressed the button and the sundial was lifted, revealing an elevator.

"Before everyone goes in, I have a small announcement to make!" he revealed, making us all stiffen at the thought. What could it possible be?

 _Nothing good, that's what._

Following his promise of an announcement, the plaza fell silent and Shizuka pushed the bear over, urging him to continue, and proceed to the actual revelation. "I was just checking if you were all awake! Even those two dead bastards look more lively than you!" he joked grimly and proceeded. "Check your handbooks, please!"

My heart pounding, I slid my Electro-ID out of my pocket and looked at the notification screen for any updates.

* * *

 **#NEW RULE# Rule #10: It is forbidden to share Solo Bullets in the trial grounds! Any student that reveals their bullets before they're relevant to the debate will be faced with immediate punishment! #NEW RULE#**

* * *

"What the hell!?" I asked, facing the ursine above us. "Why the heck shouldn't we not be able to share our information!? That's the point of investigating in the first place, Monokuma!"

Monokuma scoffed and shrugged. "If you just check all your bullets and share what information you have before the trial, there won't be interesting plot twists later! I', thinking about the audience, here, you dumb air-head!"

Biting my lip, I kept quiet, not to anger myself any more than I already was. I needed a cool head for the trial ahead - everyone is resting on each other's shoulders, and at the same time, everyone is at each other's throats. That... was the nature of a true Class Trial. Scrolling through my own Bullets, I spied for any that might be Solos and found one.

 _My own account_. The fact that Yori left the door closed was relevant, and privy to me and Riou.

"H-Hey, Tsukushi." Chigusa spoke lowly, beside me, interrupting my depressive thoughts. "I've spoken to the rest of the people already... here." she whispered, unnoticed by Monokuma as she handed me a paper on a special disease. The signature on the bottom and the fine print I couldn't bother to read made the documents seem much more official.

I could only read the title of the file. "Quark V9". The following sheets of paper were various bulletpoint lists reading 'symptoms', 'causes' and 'antidotes'. Was this... a disease?

 **TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: QUARK V9**

"What is this, Chigusa?" I whispered, turning my head to the right and asking the Gardener before noticing she wasn't there anymore. In fact, as I grew aware of my surroundings, Akahana and Kiyoshi had just entered the lift to the trial grounds below, leaving me all by my lonesome, outside the elevator.

The black and white bear on top of the sundial sat down on the corner of it, eyeing me impatiently. "Helloooooooo?" he insisted, making me conscious of what I should be doing - hurrying. Pointing to his wrist with his stubby paw, as if there was a watch there, he cocked his head towards the lift entrance.

I sighed, defeated before raising my head and walking forward. The doors closed behind me, the elevator suddenly much more spacious than it was before, during the past two trials. And the descent began for the third time.

Whoever did this... murdered two people. Right? There... There couldn't possibly be two killers on the loose, right? No. I have a hard enough time thinking about one of us being a murderer - two is unthinkable. _One of us killed-_

I was suddenly reminded of Maruko's body, charred beyond recognition on that lonely music venue. She had been sick for the past few days, but the motive saved her life. Sure, she still wanted to commit suicide and was all around insane, but there was hope for her. There was hope that she'd be cured!

And Yori, the blind, innocent, defenseless Magician. What kind of heartless human being would attack and murder someone who couldn't even defend themselves if they tried!? He has been nothing but kind to us. His testimony saved us in the past couple of trials, and he always tried his best to help in any way he could.

 _Ding._

And so, the curtain arose above the Class Trial to rule a verdict over Maruko Inubarashi and Yori Hanamichi's deaths.

A Class Trial that would decide the fate of the blackened, and all the innocent parties.

* * *

Third Class Trial _  
(SURVIVORS | **DEAD** )_

 _ **ASUYO UEMURA** | KIKYO NAMIKAZE | **YUKI BATORA** | RIOU RYIELO_  
 _ **MARUKO INUBARASHI** | SAKURAKO OHWATANI | TSUKUSHI HANANARI | SHIZUKA MATSUOKA_  
 _ **FRANCES BAISHOU** | **YUZURU KANZAKI** | KIYOSHI IKEDA | EITA KUROGANE_  
 _AKAHANA NAKAJIMA | CHIGUSA TAKAGAWA | YATAROU NEKOMIRIN | **YORI HANAMICHI**_

* * *

 **A/N: Two more people have bit it, and unfortunately, Yori and Maruko were the ones to do so! These two poor, precious little students sure didn't deserve it, but things are never just inside the Walls, are they? An immense thank you to Katastic Writer for submitting Yori as a character, and for reviewing so regularly, and to Crimson Spider Lily for submitting Maruko into the story as well! They were both amazing characters, both of which I loved a lot and had a tough time killing off, if I'm honest. They were both quirky and interesting in their own way, and made for great assets in this Mutual Killing Game - but alas, they were shot down.**

 **Ten people remain! How many will survive the Class Trial? One? Two? Nine? I hope you're excited for the coming chapters, because I sure am!**

 **QOTC: A bit more of a personal question, but do you know any completed DR fanfics on this site? I've been on a huge reading spree lately. I'm currently checking out Despairingly Displaced (after reading the prequel), and have already finished Encore of Despair. All great stories, by the way, I recommend them all!**

 **Review replies will be cut from the next chaptes, as previous stated, but be sure to keep up with your reviews! I want to see reactions to what's happening in the trial, haha. Until next update, Yamazaki out!**


	31. Chapter 3-TB: Truth Bullets

**A/N: You know the drill by now. This is the Truth Bullet chapter which you can peek inside of in order to participate alongside the survivors and indulge in Monokuma's Trial Activities. Hope you enjoy the trial ahead, everyone!**

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 7.5: Truth Bullets**

* * *

REVIEWING TRUTH BULLETS...

 **1\. Monokuma File #3:** Yori's body was found bobbing in the lake, a few feet off the shore where he died. Estimated time of death is from 12am to 1am. His neck was broken.

 **2\. Monokuma File #4:** Maruko's cause of death was the various burns she sustained while being burned alive inside the music venue, where we found her. Estimated time of death is from 12am to 1am. There aren't any other wounds on the body, and no worthwhile additional information to report.

 **3\. Yori's Clothes:** Although he wasn't bleeding, Yori's clothes were sullied with blood near the armpits. His top hat and magic wand/walking cane were found in the second floor of the lake house, thrown on the hallway floor.

 **4\. Shizuka's Account:** Shizuka was attacked in the middle of night - around midnight - and fell unconscious due to a blow to the back of the head, although it wasn't fatal. He couldn't see his assailant.

 **5\. Bed Restraints:** The fabric tape that Riou brought over from the mall and used to tie Maruko to her bed before the talent swap motive. It had a clean finish, like it'd been cut deliberately.

 **6\. Music Venue Ladder:** A ladder that Yatarou brought from the music venue storage room the day before the murders. He did so because Maruko wanted to clean the outside of the house.

 **7\. Dirt Below the Window:** There's an imprint on the dirt below the second floor hallway window, next to the fallen ladder. It's basically proof that it was used near the window.

 **8\. Talent Swaps:** Kikyo's list of everyone's swapped SHSL Talents and their effects on everyone. Riou was a mock SHSL Hairstylist, which made him act flamboyant and girlish. Maruko was a mock SHSL Butler or Maid, which made her feel the need to be useful and follow every order without fail. Chigusa had Riou's loud and energetic personality, and did lots of physical work. Eita earned Frances's tapdancing skills and overall cheeriness. Finally, I behaved like Kiyoshi - being dismissive and rude. There's one mock SHSL talent that's still unaccounted for.

 **9\. Work Schedule:** Akahana, Kikyo and Sakurako took the reigns over the lake house during the entire day, taking care of Riou, Eita, Maruko, Chigusa and me, while the boys were out and about. During the night, they switched places, and Kiyoshi, Yori, Yatarou and Shizuka guarded the house and the sick people, while the girls went to the movie theater.

 **10\. Yatarou's Account:** At around midnight, Yori left to investigate the ground floor of the lake house after hearing a noise, while Yatarou was inside Eita's bedroom. He was later locked with no way to get out. While inside, he heard Yori's muffled screams outside the door.

 **11\. Tsukushi's Account:** My room's door was open when I went to sleep the night before the murder, since I asked Yori to leave it. When I woke up though, the door was closed. This is a Solo Bullet and only Riou and I have access to it.

 **12\. Lighter:** A lighter found in the music venue, next to Maruko.

 **13\. Wet Floor:** The floor around Maruko was wet, slippery and smelled nice.

 **14\. Cleaning Supplies:** There are various flammable cleaning fluids inside the music venue storage room, some of which have been used.

 **15\. Quark V9:** Papers on a disease. Chigusa brought the file over from the lab. I haven't had the time to read them over though... I'll have to wing it.

 _ **(Solo Bullets in Effect: 3)**_

 **TRUTH BULLETS RELOADED!**  
 **BEGIN THE CLASS TRIAL**


	32. Chapter 3-8: Burn the Witch

**A/N: The trial is upon us once more! As per usual, please be a little more lenient with this trial and look out for any plotholes. If you find any, please be sure to tell me in a review or PM so I can go ahead and rectify them. That being said, enjoy the coming chapters and don't forget to refer to the Truth Bullets chapter so you can participate in Non-Stop Debates and the like! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 8: Burn the Witch**

* * *

 _ **TIME UNKNOWN**_

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

As the elevator door opened in front of me, the uncomfortable lighting of the gaudy courtroom shone on what remained of our group, making us trickle out of the small metal box and onto the more spacious trial grounds. Unsurprisingly, the expected changes were all there. The previously forest-ish walls of the room had been changed, being replaced by a sunny beach, with light blue cloudless skies, white foam in the crystal ocean, and golden sand that filled the bottom rim of the wallpaper, before continuing on the actual floor. There were fake starfish and shells strewn about the sand, making us watch carefully about where we put out feet as we made our way to the familiar center of the room - the circle of stands, still unchanged.

The other people started making their way to their stands, Eita looking surprisingly glum as he didn't have to help Yori avoiding the floor hazards. Before anyone else got to their stand, Chigusa was already firmly standing on hers, looking up, almost as if waiting for the helmets to come down. The rest of us plodded to the center in silence, only hearing the shifting of the sands beneath our feet.

Around us were familiar faces - or there would be, were they not obscured by the same cross that Yuki, Yuzuru and Asuyo had already been sullied with. Frances's portrait had a blood X on it, a face Sakurako refused to look at for too long, probably over fear of not being able to contain her tears. Yori's mugshot was one of peace, with a slight smile on his face, and his eyes closed - not like it made a difference. Maruko's frame was much different that I remembered her - her disfigured face, or even before, when she was acting up because of the disease and the talent swap... everything contradicted the smiling girl I saw then.

"Hurry the hell up, you guys!" Chigusa hurried, banging her hands on the stand before clapping repeatedly, signaling the pace we should be walking at.

"Shut the fuck up." Kiyoshi snarled, rolling his eyes at the Gardener before taking his stand at the usual speed.

Soon enough, we were all ready. Eyeing Yori and Maruko's portraits, Kikyo looked down sadly and took a deep breath before adopting a more resolute stance. My eyes eventually turned to Riou, who was looking at me lovingly, with a smile and a thumbs-up. Although unexpected, his optimism was well-received.

 _I feel safe with him there._

The helmets dropped from the ceiling and found their way over to us in a matter of seconds, placing the screen in front of our eyes. The third pre-trial message presented itself, making the feeling of imminent danger sink much further.

* * *

 **PRE-TRIAL - Have you got your facts straight?**

 **Two murders at once!? What an interesting turn of events - or it would be, were this not the third trial, upupu. Who's the victim this time? Well, of course, Yori, our friendly neighbourhood Magician, and a blind man at that. Would could be sooooo heartless to kill off a defenseless, blind man? Or better yet, why did no one off him sooner!? What an easy target! And Maruko, the Translator, was also shot down, you say? Ahh, the despair that is death seems to have seeped its way into the sickly as well... too bad! Who killed those two poor souls!? Was it even the same person? In what way did my brilliant motive trigger this event? Who will win - blackened, or innocent? Let the third Class Trial decide all these questions!**

* * *

"Bad taste as always, I see." Shizuka commented, shaking his head. "You should go over these before presenting them to us. Maybe do them a bit better."

"Well, well, what's it to you!? Are you a SHSL Critic? Or maybe a SHSL Asshole!?" Monokuma retorted, making the Street Magician shrug it off, now the only illusionist in the group alive.

Silence fell on us, and as such, Chigusa broke it. "Look lively, everyone! Maruko and Yori can't have died in vain! Let's find the culprit!"

Yatarou eyed the Gardener and nodded. "Yeah... she's right."

"Yori and Maruko deserve as much!" Kikyo agreed.

"Yeah." Eita interjected lowly. Followed by other agreements of various levels of enthusiasm, the trial was ready to begin.

Riou cracked his knuckles before eyeing Monokuma. "We're all ready, bear! Magic pipsqueak and that other one are gonna be avenged, so start this shit up!"

"So eager to execute one of your own!" the bear cackled before wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, moved. "Despair has finally been rooted in all of you. Look at all of you, trying to kill one of you! I'm a proud bear!"

"Knock it off!" I ordered. "We're not like that, and you know it. But whatever must be done, will be done. Start the damn trial!"

"Sheesh, tough crowd..." he crowed, and clapped twice before announcing the event. "It's about time to begin again! Let the third Class Trial in Anghern's Mutual Killing Game... start!"

* * *

 **THE MURDERS OF YORI HANAMICHI AND MARUKO INUBARASHI ~ CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Yatarou:** I can't believe we're down to ten people... six people have died already!

 **Kiyoshi:** You seriously waited until now that we're debating just to say that!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Neko-moron really is the perfect nickname for this retard, fuck's sake.

 **Yatarou:** Hey!

 **Sakurako:** Settle down this instant, you two. We have work to do.

 **Tsukushi:** Last time we were here, we had a really hard time during the first half of the case.

 **Tsukushi:** All because of the lack of the basics.

 **Riou:** What were those basics again? I kinda forgot.

 **Kikyo:** Murder weapon, crime scene, time of death and cause of death... right?

 **Akahana:** Yes. We'd be hardpressed to have a smooth way through these murders without establishing the basics.

 **Akahana:** Now... we're in a bit of a pickle, are we not? There are two bodies on our hands.

 **Shizuka:** Indeed. And you could be looking at a third, were I to succumb to my wounds.

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, I almost forgot! Shizuka was attacked! It should be related to the overarching murders, right?

 **Shizuka:** I'd assume so. That being said, I think I'm more connected to Hanamichi-san's case.

 **Kiyoshi:** Why the fuck would you say that?

 **Yatarou:** May I?

 **Yatarou:** Kiyoshi, why aren't you accusing someone like you usually do?

 **Kikyo:** True... you suspected Yuki of killing himself back in the first trial.

 **Shizuka:** And suspected me of killing Kanzaki-san in Verdant Views last time.

 **Kiyoshi:** How the shit did you know that!? You weren't here!

 **Shizuka:** Word travels fast.

 **Sakurako:** Anyway, we have two separate murders to worry about, and well as an assault.

 **Sakurako:** Where do we start?

 **Eita:** I'd like to begin discussing Yori's case first, if at all possible.

 **Chigusa:** Like hell we're doing that! Maruko needs the most debating!

 **Yatarou:** My money's on Maruko as well. She was found way off in the music venue!

 **Yatarou:** But she should have been with us in the lake house, so what gives?

 **Akahana:** Let's begin establishing the basics for Maruko's case, then.

* * *

 **PHASE ONE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #4 | Quark V9 | Work Schedule | Lighter | Wet Floor**

 **Kikyo:** What do we know for sure about Maruko's death?

 **Chigusa:** All right, buckle up, sister, let me tell you!

 **Chigusa:** Maruko was killed **in the music venue** by one of you guys!

 **Yatarou:** H-Hey, no need to go throwing accusations yet!

 **Chigusa:** _All girls_ were in the cinema!

 **Chigusa:** So we can definitely say she was killed off _by a man_!

 **Shizuka:** We are establishing the basics right now, Takagawa-san, calm down.

 **Akahana:** Yes, Chigusa. Let us resume. Maruko was killed in the music venue.

 **Akahana:** The cause of death is **burning alive**.

 **Akahana:** And the Monokuma File places her death between **midnight and 1am today.**

 **Kikyo:** That's **all of the basics** taken care of, right? That was easy!

 **Tsukushi:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Lighter)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Not so fast, Kikyo, we're still missing a murder weapon.

 **Kikyo:** Oh right! My bad... what could be used though? There weren't any torches in the venue.

 **Kikyo:** And you'd need quite a big flame to do as much damage as Maruko sustained, right?

 **Sakurako:** Not necessarily. You'd just need good fuel.

 **Yatarou:** Was there any fuel in the mall maybe? Or something in the lab?

 **Tsukushi:** No need to go that far, Yatarou.

 **Tsukushi:** There was something in the music venue that could very well be used to do it.

 **Tsukushi:** The lighter!

 **Kiyoshi:** Say what? How the fuck would the killer use a tiny little lighter!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Did you not see the fucking body!? She was burned to a crisp, dumbass!

 **Sakurako:** Yes, indeed she was. Which is where the fuel must come in.

 **Chigusa:** So the culprit used fuel as well!? What a bastard...

 **Chigusa:** It's bad enough they killed someone, but a slow, tortuous way like burning alive...

 **Chigusa:** What a sicko! Psychopath! I want them dead!

 **Tsukushi:** Ch-Chigusa, calm down... a hot head won't help us finger the killer.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, hey, no fingering here. I don't wanna fucking see that shit, ya hear?

 **Riou:** We're getting off topic! Tsukushi, continue. About the fuel.

 **Tsukushi:** Yes! The fuel... If my theory is correct, there isn't really much else it could be.

 **Tsukushi:** But just to be sure... Chigusa.

 **Chigusa:** Hm?

 **Tsukushi:** You went to the lab earlier, right? Did you find anything flammable there?

 **Chigusa:** Examined all the bottles I could from the various floors! Nothing turned up as flammable.

 **Chigusa:** Well, there _were_ loads of flammable stuff. But none of them had been opened.

 **Sakurako:** I take it there were no other flammable liquids?

 **Shizuka:** Liquids, you say? Why liquids? Could it have been, say, paper or fabric?

 **Shizuka:** Those would also be flammable.

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Cleaning Supplies

 **2\. Wet Floor**

 **3.** Lighter

 **Eita:** _My calculations are always correct._

* * *

 **Eita:** The floor around her was wet, presumably with fuel.

 **Eita:** I believe Sakurako or Tsukushi will be more than capable of proving that as fact.

 **Kiyoshi:** I was there too, shithead! Gimme some credit.

 **Eita:** Very well. Then say, what was used as the fuel, Kiyoshi?

 **Kiyoshi:** Ack... asshole...

 **Yatarou:** I have a question! The Wet Floor bullet says the floor smelled nice.

 **Yatarou:** Shouldn't it smell all burnt though?

 **Riou:** Maybe the floor itself smelled nice!

 **Shizuka:** I'm leaning more towards the fuel smelling nice.

 **Tsukushi:** That's right, Shizuka! Sakurako, take it away.

 **Sakurako:** Very well. The fuel was indeed found in the music venue.

 **Sakurako:** Specifically, in the music venue storage room.

 **Sakurako:** There was a box full of cleaning supplies, some of which flammable.

 **Tsukushi:** Lots of them had clearly been used - some were even empty all the way.

 **Tsukushi:** Cleaning supplies have a nice, sweet scent, right?

 **Akahana:** I see.

 **Yatarou:** Then, it must be the fuel the killer used!

 **Akahana:** With that, we have the four basics of a murder case all set.

 **Akahana:** Maruko was burned alive with a lighter, in the music venue, around midnight or 1am.

 **Kikyo:** Is there anything we can do to make the time more precise?

 **Chigusa:** She's right! One hour is a big window of time. Not good enough to pin down a murder.

 **Shizuka:** The Work Schedule might help us there.

 **Shizuka:** All the boys and sick people were in the lake house, and the girls were in the cinema.

 **Yatarou:** Did one of you girls leave the movie theater?

 **Akahana:** Negative. Sakurako, Kikyo and myself were together for the entire duration of the movie.

 **Akahana:** Bathroom breaks included.

 **Chigusa:** So I was right! Maruko's killer is one of you guys!

 **Kikyo:** Let's not get ahead of ourselves and start pointing fingers, Chigusa...

 **Kikyo:** Now, moving on... I have a question regarding Maruko's body.

* * *

 **PHASE TWO** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #4 | Bed Restraints | Wet Floor | Music Venue Ladder | Cleaning Supplies**

 **Yatarou:** Go ahead and ask then. What's the matter, Kikyo?

 **Kikyo:** Maruko was burned **alive,** wasn't she? But how?

 **Kiyoshi:** With the goddamn **lighter** , you fucking moron! Are you serious!?

 **Kikyo:** N-No, not that! I mean... burning alive must be really painful and slow.

 **Kikyo:** But we **didn't find any traces of a struggle** in the music venue.

 **Kikyo:** No one heard any screams or anything. But how!?

 **Shizuka:** No matter which way you look at it, it seems like she was _conscious_ during the whole ordeal.

 **Akahana:** That's highly illogical, though. Let us look at other possibilities.

 **Akahana:** Perhaps she was _knocked unconscious_ prior to being killed?

 **Yatarou:** Or maybe she was put to sleep using a _drug_ from the lab!

 **Chigusa:** She loved her naps, maybe she was just _asleep_ during the entire thing!

 **Kiyoshi:** This bitch finally **snapped.**

 **Kiyoshi:** You think that other chick would _stay asleep while she burned alive_!?

 **Sakurako:** That would really be a stretch, would it not?

 **Chigusa:** Y-You're right.

 **Kikyo:** _That argument needs no trimming!_

 ** _(Fired: Monokuma File #4)  
~ CONSENT ~_**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** I think I got it... and surprisingly, Shizuka was the right one. Maybe.

 **Chigusa:** What the hell!? You say... Maruko was conscious during this entire thing!?

 **Chigusa:** Sh-She probably suffered so much... Agh! Freaking bastard...

 **Sakurako:** Kikyo, please, progress.

 **Yatarou:** K-Kikyo? Since when do you treat people by their first name?

 **Sakurako:** I... I am trying to be more-

 **Sakurako:** I will explain later. We should focus on Kikyo's point for now.

 **Kikyo:** Thanks. Now, as I was saying, I think Maruko was very much alive and conscious.

 **Kikyo:** Look at the Monokuma File. The fourth one, regarding Maruko.

 **Kikyo:** Aside from burn marks, there weren't any other wounds or things of note, according to Monokuma.

 **Riou:** What does that have to do with her being conscious when she died?

 **Tsukushi:** I think I follow... take for example, the three theories we had.

 **Tsukushi:** We can discard Chigusa's for now. I don't think Maruko was too heavy of a sleeper, was she?

 **Chigusa:** Yes, she was indeed a pretty light sleeper. Moving on: what about Yatarou's idea?

 **Chigusa:** There were plenty of drugs in the lab.

 **Tsukushi:** I don't think that's relevant right now...

 **Akahana:** Let me explain. I believe I can knock Yatarou's theory, as well as my own.

 **Akahana:** Being knocked unconscious or drugged would mean new weapons and, more importantly, new wounds.

 **Eita:** The File told us there weren't any other details of note.

 **Eita:** As such, we can infer she wasn't knocked unconscious or drugged. I see.

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, that's about it. What do you guys think?

* * *

 **~ ARGUMENT ~**

 **Chigusa:** That argument has more holes than my great-grandfather's gopher-infested crops!

* * *

 **Yatarou:** Y-Your what now?

 **Riou:** What kind of lame catchphrase was that?

 **Chigusa:** To hell with the catchphrases! Are you all dense or something!?

 **Chigusa:** It's absolutely impossible for Maruko to have been conscious during the entire thing!

 **Chigusa:** Sh-She wouldn't be able to stand the pain! She would... cry her eyes out! And scream as loud as she could!

 **Chigusa:** She wouldn't sit still and burn to death, she wouldn't!

 **Chigusa:** K-Kikyo, you're s-s-stupid!

 **Kikyo:** H-Hey!

 **Yatarou:** Don't call her stupid, Chigusa! We're all trying to help you find Maruko's killer!

 **Yatarou:** Hell, our lives depend on it! So we're doing our best!

 **Chigusa:** I don't believe you! Do you seriously believe her, Yatarou!? Unbelievable!

 **Chigusa:** She did it! That's why she's trying to shove wrong thoughts down our throats!

 **Chigusa:** Kikyo killed Maruko!

 **Yatarou:** You're not thinking rationally, Chigusa, breathe, please...

 **Chigusa:** No, no, no! I'm not letting her get away! Maruko deserves better!

 **Yatarou:** She's not the killer!

 **Chigusa:** Prove she isn't!

 **Yatarou:** Prove she is!

 **Chigusa:** I... I... I'm not backing down! She's the one who did it, I just know it!

 **Yatarou:** I'll take you on then! Come at me, do your worst! I'll clear her name!

* * *

 **Chigusa Takagawa has challenged Yatarou Nekomirin to a Rebuttal Showdown!**

* * *

 **PHASE THREE**  
 **CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 ** _Sheathed Truth Swords_ : Monokuma File #4 | Work Schedule | Wet Floor | Talent Swaps | Quark V9**

 **Chigusa:** Maruko would never take this lying down!

 **Chigusa:** Heck, no one would ever take this lying down!

 **Chigusa:** Kikyo is trying to make us think she was conscious...

 **Chigusa:** ...when in reality, she knocked her out somehow!

 **Chigusa:** Chloroform! There was some of it in the lab! She used it!

~ ADVANCE! ~

 **Yatarou:** We know for a fact she didn't have anything weird inside her body...

 **Yatarou:** The Monokuma File states as much!

 **Yatarou:** Plus, there's no evidence linking Kikyo to the music venue!

~ DEVOLPMENT! ~

 **Chigusa:** She's a crafty little pest, I bet!

 **Chigusa:** She wiped all of it clean! It's the only way she could get away from her sins!

 **Chigusa:** It's the only explanation, Yatarou, open your eyes!

 **Chigusa:** After all, Maruko would **never in a million years burn to death in silence!**

 **(Unsheathed: Talent Swaps)  
** **~ CUT! ~**

* * *

 **Yatarou:** Listen to me, Chigusa, and calm down, please...

 **Yatarou:** There's an easy way to say both you and Kikyo are correct.

 **Chigusa:** Huh!?

 **Yatarou:** _Listen_ to me!

 **Chigusa:** Eep!...

 **Yatarou:** Now... like I was just saying. There are two problems with your claim.

 **Yatarou:** Number one: Kikyo being the one who did it.

 **Yatarou:** Like I said, there's nothing connecting her and Maruko's death, so there goes that theory.

 **Kiyoshi:** For now.

 **Yatarou:** ...for now, sure. Second, the chloroform. We already established that one.

 **Yatarou:** Maruko wasn't drugged. There wasn't anything in her lungs or blood or anything.

 **Yatarou:** If there was, Monokuma would have mentioned it in the file.

 **Chigusa:** S-So I was... wrong?

 **Yatarou:** Yes.

 **Chigusa:** I... I'm very sorry for my outburst... I'm just a wreck right now.

 **Chigusa:** Maruko's death really hit me hard and... I want to bring her killer to justice.

 **Kikyo:** I understand... I forgive you, don't worry. But please, be more careful with accusing people.

 **Kiyoshi:** Stop the sappy shit, damn it! This is a fucking trial!

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Kiyoshi:** So much for being more friendly, huh, bitch?

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll keep quiet. Sheesh, y'all must really hate me.

 **Kikyo:** But anyway, Yatarou... you cut her claim down with the Talent Swaps sword, right?

 **Kikyo:** How come?

 **Tsukushi:** I think I can guess his train of thought there. Think back to all the Talent Swaps.

 **Tsukushi:** There were three stereotypical talents, and three personality swaps.

 **Akahana:** The three personality swaps were Tsukushi acting like Kiyoshi, Chigusa acting like Riou and Eita acting like Frances.

 **Akahana:** And the two mock talents were Maruko playing the typical Maid, and Riou getting the stereotypical Hairstylist.

 **Akahana:** There's also a mock talent that's still unaccounted for. But now that we're okay, it's impossible to find out whose.

 **Shizuka:** Whose talent or personality matters here, then?

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
Which one of the talent swaps made it so Maruko died in silence?

 **1.** Riou being a Hairstylist

 **2.** Chigusa being Riou

 **3\. Maruko being a Maid**

 **4.** Tsukushi being Kiyoshi

 **5.** Eita being Frances

6\. The 'unaccounted for' talent swap

 **Yatarou:** This argument will become a historical landmark!

* * *

 **Riou:** The language pipsqueak's own talent swap? Whaddya mean?

 **Eita:** I think I understand your claim. Since Maruko was a Maid...

 **Eita:** Her killer could have just ordered her to keep quiet, and she would.

 **Shizuka:** Hm... it would make sense. As a SHSL Maid, disrespecting orders would be inadmissable.

 **Kikyo:** So... her killer just said 'Keep quiet' and she did? While she was burning alive?

 **Yatarou:** That's what I think...

 **Sakurako:** It's a possibility. And it makes a great deal of sense, surprisingly.

 **Yatarou:** S-Suprisingly? Hey...

 **Chigusa:** That's the reason why Maruko died without a struggle? Even without being unconscious?

 **Chigusa:** That makes... a lot of sense, yes... I...

 **Chigusa:** ... sigh...

 **Akahana:** We don't have any time to lose. We already discussed a lot of Maruko's case.

 **Akahana:** But we're still short on suspects. Who could have killer Maruko in the music venue?

 **Yatarou:** I can cover for everyone in the house, I think. Well... aside from...

 **Shizuka:** Let me guess, me.

 **Yatarou:** Y-Yes... Shizuka was downstairs the entire time, so I couldn't keep an eye on him.

 **Yatarou:** We heard him get ambushed though! That's why Yori left the room in the first place.

 **Tsukushi:** In other words... everyone in the house has an alibi?

 **Sakurako:** Not so fast! Us girls were together at all times, so we have alibis.

 **Sakurako:** The people in the house were not all together. In fact, they were all in their separate rooms!

 **Akahana:** Sakurako has a point. Tsukushi, Riou, Chigusa, Shizuka and Kiyoshi are all potential suspects.

 **Eita:** Yatarou, Yori and I are exempt from suspicion?

 **Akahana:** Yatarou and you were both trapped at one point, and can cover up for each other.

 **Akahana:** Yori's blindness makes it difficult for him to commit such a crime, so he's out too.

 **Shizuka:** And me? Why am I being suspected although I was almost a victim?

 **Tsukushi:** You could have made noise downstairs, waited for Yori to come, killed him, disposed of him in the lake, bring Maruko out of her room and into the venue, killed her, and went back to the lake house, where you faked an assault.

 **Shizuka:** I wouldn't go through all that hassle for a murder. But alas, I have no evidence... Eh, so be it.

 **Shizuka:** My conscience is clear, after all.

 **Riou:** Everyone aside from the street magician was fast asleep, though.

 **Yatarou:** I can attest to that.

 **Eita:** Faking sleep is quite easy. That's not enough to cover for you all.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hmph, easy for you to say. Your name is already fucking clear, dumbass.

 **Kiyoshi:** Now, how the fuck do we clear the rest of ours!?

 **Sakurako:** Kikyo? Yatarou?

 **Kikyo:** Hm?

 **Yatarou:** Yeah?

 **Sakurako:** I think it's high time we unveil the Solo Bullet.

 **Monokuma:** Oh, come on! Don't ruin the surprise and say it's a Solo Bullet!

 **Monokuma:** Where's your sense of suspense!? Where's the build-up!?

 **Tsukushi:** A Solo Bullet, huh? Well... if it doesn't go against the rule, then go ahead and show it to us!

 **Kiyoshi:** Can I just say these Solo Shits are really stupid?

 **Monokuma:** It's all for suspense, Custodian! Now shut the hell up!

 **Kiyoshi:** Fuck's sake... even the bear, now!?

 **Akahana:** Hey, hey! Less whining, more revealing! Sakurako, Kikyo, Yatarou...

 **Yatarou:** If Monokuma thinks it's okay.

 **Monokuma:** Now the cat's out of the bag! Which one should I share with everyone?

 **Sakurako:** The twelfth one on my list.

 **Monokuma:** Will do! Truth Bullet #12 coming riiiiiiiight up!

* * *

 **The Solo Bullet " _Body Discovery_ _"_ , privy to Sakurako Ohwatani, Kikyo Namikaze and Yatarou Nekomirin, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**

* * *

 **Chigusa:** The body discovery announcement? What does this have to do with anything?

 **Eita:** It secures Yatarou, Kikyo and Sakurako's alibis. The B.D.A. doesn't go off in the presence of a killer.

 **Riou:** That bit us in the ass last time, though... there were people finding the body before the announcement.

 **Riou:** It made the trial go all screwy! How do we know it's not the same thing here?

 **Sakurako:** Read the entry carefully, please. The three of us did discover the body but...

 **Tsukushi:** Let me read it out loud for everyone.

 **Tsukushi:** _Body Discovery. Sakurako, Kikyo and Yatarou were the first three to find the body, triggering the announcement. They entered the crime scene through the only possible entrance, after breaking down the front door, which was previously barred shut with a drumstick._

 **Shizuka:** Locked?

 **Akahana:** Why was this information withheld from us during the investigation!?

 **Sakurako:** The moment we entered, the drumstick was pushed aside and we were too shocked to pay it attention.

 **Sakurako:** We called everyone there and investigation proceeded smoothly. I... apologize.

 **Sakurako:** I was only reminded of it while going through my Bullets. By then, it was too late.

 **Riou:** Because of the rule, right...? Damn bear.

 **Kikyo:** Sakurako was the one who broke the door. And Yatarou and I didn't even investigate the venue so...

 **Yatarou:** We don't have the time to discuss this, guys, come on.

 **Chigusa:** All I'm understanding here, is that... your alibis are now even more solid.

 **Tsukushi:** There's something even more important about it.

 **Chigusa:** Huh? There is? What?

* * *

 **PHASE FOUR  
DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_/_/_/_/_ _/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/_/_/_/_ _/O/O/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/C/_/_/D _/O/O/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/C/_/E/D R/O/O/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/C/_/E/D R/O/O/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **L/O/C/K/E/D R/O/O/M**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: LOCKED ROOM!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Before the B.D.A. triggers entered the room, there was a locked door.

 **Tsukushi:** The Body Discovery bullet says it all: it was the only entrance, and as such...

 **Tsukushi:** We're in the presence of a locked room murder.

 **Kikyo:** A what now?

 **Shizuka:** A locked room, huh? I heard a few things about those.

 **Monokuma:** First a drumstick locking a door, now a locked room murder!?

 **Monokuma:** What's up with all the throwbacks, culprit? It seems I've caught a killing game fan!

 **Yatarou:** H-Huh?

 **Monokuma:** ...

 **Riou:** Figures.

 **Akahana:** Locked room murders are a self-explanatory, I believe. A murder commited in a locked room.

 **Eita:** There are a couple possible solutions to these, aren't there? Does anyone know them by heart?

 **Akahana:** Hananari?

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh?

 **Tsukushi:** _Goddamnit, she's backing me against a wall... Good thing I know this one._

 **Tsukushi:** Sure thing. Let me explain them all, in short. There are four solutions to a locked room mystery.

 **Tsukushi:** Number one, the door was locked from the inside after the culprit left. This requires some trick with the lock. Cogs, threads, weights, or something.

 **Tsukushi:** Number two, the door was locked before the murder happened. The culprit must use some other method to target the victim, like firing a gun or arrow through a hole in the wall.

 **Tsukushi:** Number three, the culprit was still inside the room when the body was discovered. They usually slip back in the crowd during the commotion of the body discovery.

 **Tsukushi:** Finally, number four, the locked room was never a locked room. There's a secret entrance or exit to it, which the culprit used.

 **Akahana:** Very well, did everyone catch that?

 **Riou:** Yeah, yeah, I got it. But that still makes me wonder: which solution is the best one for this case?

 **Tsukushi:** _Let's look over the facts and think about it... logically._

* * *

 **PHASE FIVE** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _Let's start from the top. This is a locked room murder, and there are four possible solutions to it. The door was locked before the murder, the door was locked after the murder, the culprit hid in the room until the body was discovered, or the room had a second way in and out. I bet we can easily throw one of these options away._

 **QUESTION #1  
** _Which option are we sure isn't the correct one in this case?_

 **The door was locked before the murder**

 **The door was locked after the murder**

 **The culprit hid in the room until the B.D.A.**

 **The room had a second entrance/exit**

 **...**

 **...**

The music venue **couldn't have had more than one entrance/exit**!

 _It's elementary, really. The Body Discovery bullet that Sakurako shared with us just now proves it. It mentions the three of them discovered the body by entering the room through its only entrance, and that it was locked. That being said, there are still three choices I have to sort through before we arrive at a conclusion. Let's try a different approach... now, the room was locked **before** the murder... do I have any evidence that contradicts that option?_

 **QUESTION #2  
** _What makes it so the second possibility is rendered impossible in this case?_

 **There were no holes in the walls of the music venue**

 **The cause of death was burning**

 **The murder weapon was inside the venue**

 **...**

 **...**

Maruko **burned** to death!

 _It'd be damn near impossible to burn someone alive if the flame didn't reach them. The small flame of the lighter wouldn't reach the middle of the venue where Maruko died. There wasn't any fuel leading away from her body, so even if there were holes in the walls, they weren't used. Since there aren't any other possibilities, the second option is moot. So, what's left? The room was either locked after the murder, or the culprit hid inside the room. Does anything contradict the former?_

 **QUESTION #3  
** _What makes it so the room couldn't be locked after the murder?_

 **The makeshift lock was a drumstick**

 **The room was locked from the inside**

 **Maruko's body was still inside the venue**

 **...**

 **...**

There's no way to bar the door shut from the inside, from outside, with a **drumstick!**

 **LOGIC DIVE - COMPLETE!**

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got it!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** I thought long and hard about it, and I've reached a conclusion...

 **Tsukushi:** The culprit must've been inside the room during the body discovery!

 **Tsukushi:** Nothing else makes sense.

 **Kikyo:** But, the three of us were there and we saw everyone coming through the front door!

 **Yatarou:** We never left the body alone after we found it. And everyone came in through the only entrance.

 **Sakurako:** I can confirm as much. So, how do you suggest the culprit hid?

 **Tsukushi:** I'm not so sure myself... but that's the only thing that's even remotely possible.

 **Riou:** If Tsukushi says so, then it should be right! He hasn't let us down yet, has he?

 **Riou:** I say we go through with this theory for now! Any objections?

 **Chigusa:** N-None!

 **Riou:** Good! Now, how do we get out of this?

 **Yatarou:** We've gotten ourselves in quite a pickle with this theory...

 **Sakurako:** It's quite a wild proposition, but we don't have any irrefutable evidence that proves otherwise.

 **Eita:** If we eliminate the impossible, whatever remains is the truth. No matter how improbable it is.

 **Kiyoshi:** There's some deep shit, coming from you. But it's really fucking obvious, you guys.

 **Kiyoshi:** Tsukushi over there fucked up! That's all there is. He's wrong!

 **Shizuka:** You have evidence to back that up, I hope.

 **Kiyoshi:** You think? Fuck no! But we all put so much blind hope in him for being a lawyer.

 **Kiyoshi:** He can be wrong, you know? Shit, he could be leading us to die.

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Kiyoshi:** Aaaagh, call me when you're all dead. See if I care. Dicks.

 **Yatarou:** He sure likes drama.

 **Kikyo:** Off-topic! Off-topic! C'mon, you guys... the culprit hid in the room.

 **Tsukushi:** First question would be, where?

 **Sakurako:** There is no way we could miss them if we stayed hidden too long, so...

 **Sakurako:** I believe they needed to escape while we were entering. And be quite quick about it too.

 **Chigusa:** Wait, wait, wait! I think I found a really strange detail here... the murder happened at around midnight, right?

 **Chigusa:** But think back to this morning... everyone was there when we found Yori's body!

 **Yatarou:** Everyone except from Shizuka, Yori and Maruko...

 **Shizuka:** Am I back on the table again? Oh dear.

 **Shizuka:** I didn't do a thing to any of them, you hear?

 **Shizuka:** Plus, do you suggest I ran to the music venue after discovering Hanamichi-san's body, and locked the door?

 **Shizuka:** And when the three of them found Inubarashi-san, I sneaked out while they were distracted by the body?

 **Shizuka:** Please.

 **Riou:** It really sounds impossible... plus, with the blood on his head, he have left some traces somewhere.

 **Sakurako:** There was blood on Yori's body, though... maybe he's connected to that murder?

 **Akahana:** Let's leave Yori's murder be for now... we're focusing on Maruko.

 **Chigusa:** Yeah!

 **Eita:** Fine.

* * *

 **PHASE SIX** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #4 | Quark V9 | Body Discovery | Cleaning Supplies | Shizuka's Account**

 **Tsukushi:** We're back to square one, then, aren't we?

 **Kiyoshi:** We've lost all our leads!? Well, sounds like _Tsukushi was fucking wrong!_

 **Kikyo:** No... there must be some solution to this! Everything else is **impossible**!

 **Yatarou:** Maybe we have to look through the _Monokuma File_ again?

 **Sakurako:** There might be a hidden _fifth_ way to look at locked room mysteries?

 **Eita:** Or perhaps, _something related to Yori's murder_ could help.

 **Shizuka:** No matter which way we think about it...

 **Shizuka:** We can't solve this without some _new piece of evidence_.

 **Chigusa:** _What a fruitful argument, Shizuka!_

 ** _(Fired: Quark V9)  
~ CONSENT ~_**

* * *

 **Chigusa:**...

 **Chigusa:** ...

 **Yatarou:** Chigusa? Did you not agree with Shizuka there?

 **Chigusa:** ...

 **Kikyo:** Hey! Earth to Chigusa! Are you okay, girl?

 **Chigusa:** ...no...

 **Tsukushi:** _Something's wrong with her... is it because of the disease?_

 **Tsukushi:** _I haven't had the time to browse through these files..._

 **Tsukushi:** _What could possibly b- oh... oh no..._

 **Tsukushi:** No way...

 **Riou:** Tsukushi? Are you feeling sick too!?

 **Akahana:** I think I know what's got them so shaken... it was... the fact that Chigusa is correct.

 **Yatarou:** That wasn't very nice!

 **Sakurako:** No... That... That wasn't what she meant.

 **Kikyo:** That... That can't be, can it?

 **Riou:** The pipsqueak didn't...

 **Shizuka:** This was... unexpected, to be sure.

 **Yatarou:** Guys!? I'm lost here!

 **Kiyoshi:** Fuuuuuck, that shit's messed up!

 **Eita:** Were we really this off?

 **Yatarou:** _Hello_!?

 **Tsukushi:** Yatarou... the bullet Chigusa just fired. Did anyone read it until now?

 **Chigusa:** I handed the files out pretty late...

 **Akahana:** Hm... sounds like I was the only one to give it the time of day.

 **Akahana:** Which is why this is unsurprising to me.

 **Yatarou:** I'm still lost. What's up with that disease now? Is it the one Maruko had when she went bananas?

 **Eita:** Yes, it was.

 **Kikyo:** Do you realize what that means? We... We know who did it.

 **Tsukushi:** It all makes sense now... the fact no one in the lake house saw her being taken away, the way that two murders could be carried out so soon one after the other, and... how the culprit managed to elude Sakurako, Kikyo and Yatarou in the locked room.

* * *

 **MAKE AN ACCUSATION!**

 **1.** Tsukushi Hananari  
 **2.** _Frances Baishou_  
 **3.** Riou Ryielo  
 **4.** _Asuyo Uemura_  
 **5.** Yatarou Nekomirin  
 **6.** Kikyo Namikaze  
 **7.** _Yori Hanamichi_  
 **8.** Sakurako Ohwatani  
 **9.** Eita Kurogane  
 **10. _Maruko Inubarashi_**  
 **11.** Kiyoshi Ikeda  
 **12.** _Yuzuru Kanzaki_  
 **13.** _Yuki Batora_  
 **14.** Akahana Nakajima  
 **15.** Shizuka Matsuoka  
 **16.** Chigusa Takagawa

 **Tsukushi:** _She's the only one..._

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Maruko... Maruko commited suicide.

 **Yatarou:** What did you... huh?

 **Tsukushi:** Quark V9 has some symptoms. Irritability and irregular sleeping patterns, for example. There's one more though...

 **Tsukushi:** Suicidal tendencies.

 **Yatarou:** Oh, is that it? Well, no duh! She wanted to kill herself! She shouted about it all the-

 **Yatarou:** Wait, you don't mean...

 **Tsukushi:** I... I think I do...

 **Chigusa:** Maruko... killed herself? She locked herself in the venue and burned herself alive...?

 **Shizuka:** It would explain a lot of things...

 **Akahana:** It explains everything but one detail, in fact.

 **Akahana:** Remember the kitchen a couple of days ago... Maruko bribed her masters with food.

 **Akahana:** In return, she wanted permission to kill herself. She wouldn't do it unless she was specifically permitted.

 **Akahana:** Also, her bed restraints were still cut by someone in this room. That person... is an accessory to this suicide.

 **Tsukushi:** So... that means... one of us still... indirectly killed Maruko.

 **Tsukushi:** But... who?

* * *

 **A/N: Who indeed! Haha, cliffhanger.**

 **How was that for a first Trial chapter? There's still some other bits and pieces you might want to look out for in the future, keep your eyes peeled! Is this theory even correct? Hm? Who knows!**

 **I have three more chapters planned out for Act 3, the final one being the end of the trial. How are you liking this third one thus far? Leave a review and tell me! I love reading your thoughts on stuff. Until I update next, though... Yamazaki out!**


	33. Chapter 3-9: Monkey See, Monkey Do

**A/N: Reading your rewiews in trial chapters is always a blast! You're concocting some pretty nifty theories so keep it up, folks! You'll see which ones were right and wrong soon enough.**

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 9: Monkey See, Monkey Do**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** I thought Maruko's suicide would be an easy way out of this...

 **Kikyo:** Maybe we wouldn't need to doubt each other anymore!

 **Kikyo:** But... someone helped her do it!?

 **Tsukushi:** Everything we've gathered up until now regarding the case points to it. Unfortunately.

 **Sakurako:** It's indeed quite unfortunate...

 **Shizuka:** Are we really glum about this of all things? This is our third rodeo, everyone.

 **Shizuka:** I'd think you would have grown some backbone after executing two people.

 **Tsukushi:** It's not like we enjoy it though!

 **Shizuka:** It's a life or death situation, Hananari-san. Adapt or you die. I rest my case.

 **Tsukushi:** There you go with the 'adaptation' crap again... do our friends' lives not matter to you?

 **Yatarou:** Please settle down you two... this isn't the time to argue.

 **Tsukushi:** Ngrh...

 **Tsukushi:** _He's right, Tsukushi... just ignore him, we have bigger fish to fry._

 **Kiyoshi:** We've had plenty of fried shit today, thank you.

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Yatarou:** M-More importantly, what do we do now?

 **Riou:** Find out who let the pipsqueak out the house in our sleep, duh!

 **Akahana:** I wouldn't be too sure that's a necessity now, Riou.

 **Akahana:** We must vote for Maruko's killer... I hadn't pondered the possibility before but...

 **Akahana:** Monokuma. In the event of a suicide, we should vote for the victim itself, right?

 **Monokuma:** Wow! You did it! First person who ever managed to get that detail right, first guess!

 **Akahana:** This means... we've found out the killer. We don't need to debate anything further.

 **Chigusa:** We're supposed to let the person who freed her go unpunished!? Hell no!

 **Akahana:** Oh, I wouldn't worry if I were you. After all... Eita, calculate the most probable outcome of this case.

 **Eita:** Hm. Yori's killer is Maruko's suicide accessory. Which means, they will be executed if they're found.

 **Sakurako:** There's always other possibilities we must consider though.

 **Eita:** My calculations are always correct.

 **Kiyoshi:** Stuck-up little bitch. The culprit should've offed _you_.

 **Kikyo:** Anyways! What do we debate now? We've found Maruko's killer...

 **Kikyo:** Which means we can start talking about Yori's death now, right!?

 **Eita:** Yes. About time we did this.

 **Shizuka:** We should go through the four basics then, right?

 **Akahana:** Yes, that would be a wise first step.

* * *

 **PHASE SEVEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #3 | Yori's Clothes | Music Venue Ladder | Talent Swaps**

 **Shizuka:** Murder weapon, crime scene, time and cause of death.

 **Shizuka:** Are we sure of any of these?

 **Shizuka:** What should we be debating first?

 **Chigusa:** I think the _time of death_ might be a good starting point.

 **Kikyo:** The _murder weapon_ is more important.

 **Tsukushi:** We won't have a murder weapon if we don't have the _cause of death..._

 **Yatarou:** Maybe the _crime scene_ will have something to use as a weapon?

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll bet _the motive_ has something to say.

 **Sakurako:** So we're pretty certain the motive is irrelevant as of right now.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, bitch, I resent that!

 **Riou:** _I got your back, Tsukushi! Fistbump!_

 ** _(Fired: Monokuma File #3)  
~ CONSENT ~_**

* * *

 **Riou:** Both the time of death and the crime scene are written in the file.

 **Riou:** The magic pipsqueak was offed after midnight, by the shore next to the lake house.

 **Riou:** That means the murder weapon and cause of death are both dealt with!

 **Kikyo:** Wow, Riou, nice job!

 **Eita:** Why didn't he agree with me, though? I was right as well.

 **Tsukushi:** That's not important right now!

 **Yatarou:** You sure seem tense, Tsukushi... something the matter? Huuuuuh?

 **Tsukushi:** J-Just focus on the trial...

 **Tsukushi:** We have to figure out a cause of death and a murder weapon.

 **Sakurako:** I think I might have an idea as to how Yori's untimely demise came to be.

 **Sakurako:** As stated previously... Akahana, Kikyo and myself went to the movies last night.

 **Sakurako:** We saw this film named Crimes, Sins and Confessions, was it?

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, but wh- Oh! Oh I get it!

 **Kikyo:** But that doesn't make any sense...

 **Tsukushi:** Care to fill us in?

 **Sakurako:** I thought it was strange but I hadn't had a good reason to suspect this.

 **Sakurako:** First, in order for you to understand everything, I'll have to give you a short summary of the movie.

 **Yatarou:** Spoilers! Spoilers!

 **Chigusa:** It's not like we can go back to Marine Views and watch it now... right?

 **Yatarou:** R-Right... we're going to a new sector after this.

 **Monokuma:** Either a new sector or Hell, huh.

 **Yatarou:** Sh-Shut up!

 **Akahana:** The movie plot is as follows: there are two teenagers who've fallen in love with each other.

 **Akahana:** Unfortunately, due to the boy having a fatal disease, they had lost hope in love.

 **Akahana:** Then, there's a flashback to each of their previous lives. Both of them met their end while pursuing or being pursued by love.

 **Akahana:** The girl was accused of being a witch and forcing the local priest to fall in love with her. She was burned alive for her sins.

 **Chigusa:** B-Burned alive!? But that's just like...

 **Tsukushi:** Maruko!

 **Kikyo:** Exactly! Maruko's murder is exactly as the movie describes it!

 **Tsukushi:** In that case, how did the boy die in his past life!?

 **Sakurako:** The boy fell in love with his best friend, another boy, and was thrown into a raging river by his own father.

 **Kiyoshi:** Sh-Shit, talk about harsh.

 **Akahana:** The motives are completely irrelevant here, but the fact is, there are similarities regarding the cause of death.

 **Kiyoshi:** Does that really mean anything, though? It could be a coincidence or some shit.

 **Tsukushi:** Hm... I wouldn't say so...

* * *

 **ANSWER THE** **QUESTION!**  
What suggests that Maruko's death being similar to the movie wasn't a coincidence?

 **1\. The cause of death**

 **2.** The crime scene

 **3.** Maruko's death was a suicide

 **Tsukushi:** _Take that!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** The cause of death itself suggests that it wasn't a coincidence!

 **Tsukushi:** Think back to how Maruko died. She burned alive.

 **Tsukushi:** Why would her suicide assistant make her burn herself alive?

 **Tsukushi:** There are easier ways to commit suicide. And ones to make it look less suspicious.

 **Kikyo:** Why did the killer choose that then?

 **Akahana:** I think it would be because Yori was killed beforehand.

 **Akahana:** Maybe the killer planned another method, but something went wrong.

 **Akahana:** And they felt the need to divert attention off to something else.

 **Yatarou:** For some reason, that sounds really off... it's not that good of a reason.

 **Akahana:** Can you come up with anything else?

 **Yatarou:** No but, the movie isn't even listed as a Truth Bullet, is it? So it shouldn't be too vital.

 **Akahana:** Hm... I stand corrected.

 **Sakurako:** Nevertheless, with the present evidence, we have no other theories... so let's proceed with the previous topic.

 **Chigusa:** Yori's cause of death! We went on quite a tangent there, I almost forgot him.

 **Shizuka:** This all brings us to one conclusion. Hanamichi-san's cause of death was similar to the movie as well.

 **Shizuka:** Meaning... he was killed by being thrown into the lake.

 **Chigusa:** He died by the shore though! Yori wouldn't die from falling over and splashing into the water...

 **Chigusa:** And that also doesn't explain the broken neck.

 **Riou:** Wait a minute, that's it! The broken neck has to be how he died!

 **Tsukushi:** Sure enough, there weren't any other wounds on the body, right...?

* * *

 **~ ARGUMENT ~**

 **Kiyoshi:** Can't believe I need to clean that shitty ass argument!

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, douche, you're kinda right. That little prick wasn't hurt anywhere else.

 **Kiyoshi:** But what the fuck does that matter for!? Nothing, that's what!

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda.

 **Kiyoshi:** Nuh-uh, not now, bitch! This is my time to shine! You'll all see how much of a fucking genius I am!

 **Kiyoshi:** Listen up, lawyer dickhead! You're as wrong as wrong could be!

 **Tsukushi:** K-Kiyoshi, why the sudden hostility? Just calm down.

 **Kiyoshi:** No, no, no, you're not getting past me, asshole! Buckle up!

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm about to show you the biggest, bestest theory you've laid eyes on!

 **Tsukushi:** But Kiyoshi, think this through... if he wasn't hurt then-

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut the fuck up, dude! Why didn't the killer off you as well!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Always talking about how right you are! Listen to me for a sec!

 **Kiyoshi:** Would it kill you to give me a little bit of goddamn attention, shithead!?

 **Tsukushi:** K-Kiyo...

 **Kiyoshi:** Now then, we're set! Get ready to be knocked out by the guy you hate so much!

 **Tsukushi:** But Kiyo!

 **Kiyoshi:** Don't fucking talk back to me! I'll wipe the floor with you!

* * *

 **Kiyoshi Ikeda has challenged Tsukushi Hananari to a Rebuttal Showdown!**

* * *

 **PHASE EIGHT**  
 **CROSS SWORDS: REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

 ** _Sheathed Truth Swords_ : Monokuma File #3 | Shizuka's Account | Dirt Below the Window | Talent Swaps**

 **Kiyoshi:** Now I finally got your fucking attention, listen up, bastards!

 **Kiyoshi:** Just because there's no other wounds on the Monokuma File...

 **Kiyoshi:** ...doesn't mean the dead dude doesn't actually have other wounds!

 **Kiyoshi:** Monokuma's an evil bastard, you know!?

 **Kiyoshi:** He's been fucking with us and you all fell right into his trap! Retards!

~ ADVANCE! ~

 **Tsukushi:** Monokuma might be the pest behind all of this but...

 **Tsukushi:** The Files have never lied to us! They were all important pieces of evidence!

 **Tsukushi:** Why would the fourth one we examine be the wrong one!?

 **Tsukushi:** Try to find some solid evidence before you go around screaming!

~ DEVELOPMENT! ~

 **Kiyoshi:** How stupid can you get!? Monokuma's the villain!

 **Kiyoshi:** There's no need for other evidence! But if you want some, here it comes!

 **Kiyoshi:** Read your precious Truth Bullets! Yori's Clothes had blood on them!

 **Kiyoshi:** The blood must have something to do with **his murder!**

 **(Unsheathed: Shizuka's Account)  
** **~ CUT! ~**

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Now, you listen to me, Kiyoshi! The blood on Yori's clothes had nothing to do with his own death!

 **Kiyoshi:** Show me some proof, then!

 **Tsukushi:** Gladly.

 **Tsukushi:** Think back to everything that happened last night... Yori's death, Maruko's death, Yatarou and Eita being trapped and...

 **Tsukushi:** Shizuka's assault. That's the only place the blood could've come from!

 **Kikyo:** Yeah, no one else bled at all... But if that's the case, how did Shizuka's blood get on Yori?

 **Kiyoshi:** Heh, try and squirm your way out of this one, smartass!

 **Chigusa:** H-He completely ignored that he was wrong?

 **Eita:** Is anyone surprised?

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut the fuck up! Watch the great Tsukushi fall just because he can't handle the fact I'm right!

 **Kiyoshi:** Let me guess! The magician was the one who knocked the supposed security guard unconscious!

 **Kiyoshi:** That's how the blood got on him! Oh, but... he's fucking blind!

 **Tsukushi:** W-Wait, could you repeat that?

 **Kiyoshi:** Wh-What? Oh, um... he's... blind?

 **Tsukushi:** Not that, before you said that you talked about... how the blood got on Shizuka's attacker.

 **Tsukushi:** Think about it, this happened during Yuki's case as well... blood splatter.

 **Kiyoshi:** S-So I w-was right?

 **Tsukushi:** Kind of!

 **Yatarou:** Are you seriously half-praising him after that Rebuttal Showdown?

 **Shizuka:** If it were me, Ikeda-san would be dead where he stands.

 **Shizuka:** Figuratively.

 **Chigusa:** Back up for a second! That means you think Yori is the attacker!?

* * *

 **PHASE NINE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Dirt Below the Window | Yori's Clothes | Music Venue Ladder | Shizuka's Account | Tsukushi's Account**

 **Chigusa:** You're not saying _Yori was the attacker_ , are you!?

 **Tsukushi:** God no! **Yori was blind!** That'd be insane to consider but...

 **Tsukushi:** The blood might have splattered onto Shizuka's assailant anyway.

 **Yatarou:** Meaning... _Yori was an accomplice_? That's a way for the blood to get on him.

 **Sakurako:** I have a hard time believing that to be the case as well, Yatarou.

 **Shizuka:** Could the killer have smeared it on the body **deliberately**?

 **Kikyo:** That wouldn't make sense. It would be to be **an accident**.

 **Eita:** _My calculations are always correct._

 ** _(Fired: Yori's Clothes)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Riou:** Hey, pipsqueak. You sure like that sentence, don'tcha?

 **Kikyo:** I must say... it's become a bit of a running thing, actually.

 **Kiyoshi:** It's getting old, and it makes him sound like a snob, conceited asshole.

 **Eita:** You're one to talk.

 **Tsukushi:** Eita, can you please continue? You think Shizuka's wrong, right?

 **Tsukushi:** How so? The culprit didn't mean to dirty the body?

 **Eita:** Why would the killer want to leave Shizuka's blood around Yori's body? It would be unnatural.

 **Akahana:** My thoughts exactly. No matter which way you slice it, it seems like it had to have been accidental.

 **Shizuka:** Do we have anything to prove said theory? Kurogane-san mentioned Hanamichi-san's clothing items.

 **Shizuka:** Those would be the top hat and the wand upstairs? Or the ones still on the body?

 **Eita:** The ones Yori was wearing are the key to my theory. Namely, look at where the blood is.

 **Riou:** If I remember right it was... just under the armpit.

 **Tsukushi:** That's right. Yatarou and I can attest to that being true, as well.

 **Yatarou:** It'd be pretty difficult for blood splatter to get to someone's armpits though!

 **Chigusa:** Blood splatter? I thought we agreed Yori wasn't anywhere near Shizuka when he was attacked!

 **Yatarou:** And he wasn't! He was with me... he left the room when he heard noise downstairs.

 **Yatarou:** Given the facts, I think we can all say it was Shizuka being attacked... by Yori's killer, I'd think.

 **Chigusa:** S-So you just contradicted yourself... a-anyway, moving on. Eita?

 **Eita:** I share that same conclusion.

 **Eita:** But if Yori wasn't around when Shizuka was attacked, how did his blood get on him?

 **Tsukushi:** Let me go through the facts one by one, and maybe then I'll have an idea.

 **Tsukushi:** If it worked with finding out the truth behind the locked room, I'll give it a shot.

 **Tsukushi:** So, the odd thing about the stains would be their placement. Namely, near the armpits.

 **Tsukushi:** Since Yori was with Yatarou and Eita the moment of the assault, that theory is out.

 **Tsukushi:** That being the case, though... how did the blood get there?

 **Akahana:** I think I might have a theory. Think back to two previous pieces of evidence.

 **Akahana:** The Monokuma File regarding Yori, for one. Focus on the crime scene: the shore.

 **Akahana:** That, coupled with the fact Yori was found in the middle of the lake, should give you some idea of what happened.

 **Sakurako:** Let's see... Yori died outside the lake, on the shore by the lake house.

 **Kikyo:** But he was found way off, in the actual lake! How did that happen though?

* * *

 **PHASE TEN  
** **DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT** **  
**

 **_/_/_/_ _/_/_ _/_/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/_/_ _/A/_ _/O/_/E/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/D/_ _/A/S _/O/_/E/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **_/O/D/Y _/A/S _/O/V/E/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/O/D/Y _/A/S _/O/V/E/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/O/D/Y W/A/S /M/O/V/E/D**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: BODY WAS MOVED!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Akahana:** The answer is obvious. The body had to be moved to the lake after the murder.

 **Shizuka:** That would make quite a bit of sense. But I'd taken that as a fact up until now, haven't you, Nakajima-san?

 **Chigusa:** Shizuka has a point. Yori couldn't have died in the shore and be found in the lake if he didn't move.

 **Chigusa:** So he must've been moved there afterwards... but the most probably scenario would be... him floating there?

 **Akahana:** That's where you're wrong.

 **Chigusa:** H-Huh? I am?

 **Eita:** I see. I think I understand Akahana's reasoning.

 **Eita:** Depending on how the body was moved, there was a way for the blood to reach Yori.

 **Eita:** In fact, one means of moving him would explain why there was blood on his armpits and nowhere else.

 **Yatarou:** You don't say!? But... how? For the blood to have gotten below his arms, it must've been a pretty hard trick to pull off.

 **Kikyo:** I think I got it... and if I'm right, it really isn't that difficult at all! After breaking Yori's neck...

 **Kikyo:** The killer dragged the body over to the lake and threw him! R-Right?

 **Sakurako:** If the culprit hooked his own arms below his armpits, there would indeed be an opening to leave a bloodstain.

 **Sakurako:** And just below the armpit as well.

 **Yatarou:** Damn it... what a tricky little bastard this culprit is! And worst of all, the contradictions aren't as obvious as last time...

 **Sakurako:** Th-There were... good reasons behind those obvious contradictions.

 **Shizuka:** Let us not dwell in details of the past, yes?

 **Shizuka:** Moving on, the body was dragged over to the lake, and disposed of there.

 **Kikyo:** That's what it seems like, anyway. Any objections?

 **Riou:** None.

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, it's a pretty sound theory... nothing seems out of place as far as I can recall.

 **Kiyoshi:** Now, now then! You've had plenty of time to think all this shit through, right?

 **Kiyoshi:** Can I accuse someone already!? I've been itching to point it out!

 **Sakurako:** Go right ahead. Knowing your track record, that person should be unmistakeably innocent.

 **Chigusa:** That's an iffy way of getting rid of potential suspects...

 **Kiyoshi:** Buzz off, bitch! Sheesh, fucking assholes, all of you. Let me _share my theory_ or however the fuck you guys say it.

 **Kiyoshi:** There can only be one answer to this... and that is that the killer is... you!

* * *

 **PHASE ELEVEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #3 | Talent Swaps | Work Schedule | Shizuka's Account | Tsukushi's Account**

 **Kiyoshi:** The killer can only be you! _Steroid man!_

 **Riou:** Wh-What the hell did you say, pipsqueak!?

 **Tsukushi:** Don't accuse Riou like that, Kiyoshi! Where's your proof!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh, I got your proof alright! It's all in the file!

 **Kiyoshi:** The magic wimp **died from a broken neck!** It's the only wound!

 **Kikyo:** Talk about switching lanes... you were saying the **exact opposite** earlier!

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut up! Anyway, who could break a neck aside from muscle brain over there, huh?

 **Kiyoshi:** _No one here_ has that much arm strength, shitheads, it's obvious!

 **Shizuka:** You do realize _you don't need that much strength_ to break a neck, right? A quick snap and you're golden.

 **Chigusa:** Wh-Why do you know that...?

 **Shizuka:** Work reasons. I'll be sure to specify them later.

 **Kikyo:** Riou was a Hairstylist during the murder, though! He might have the strength, but he didn't use it!

 **Kikyo:** He was **harmless** as all heck when he was acting all sissy and stuff!

 **Riou:** H-Hey...

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo's right! That means there is **no one left** to suspect for the time being!

 **Kiyoshi:** Nuh-uh! The garden hoe did it! She was a Boxer right!? What now?

 **Eita:** She might've been a Boxer, but it's clear she can't snap a neck. _She's too frail._

 **Akahana:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Talent Swaps)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **Akahana:** That's where you're wrong, Hananari. Listen here...

 **Akahana:** We've all been overlooking someone that might be of critical importance to the case.

 **Akahana:** The sixth and final talent swap... the unaccounted for one.

 **Kikyo:** Sh-Shoot, you're right! I'd totally forgotten about that!

 **Riou:** But even then, is that any good? We're all feeling fine now. Ever since the murder...

 **Riou:** ...we've been back to normal! So we can't find out who was the last swap.

 **Akahana:** We sure can't but, we can maneuver our way around with theories that make the most sense.

 **Akahana:** Think back to everyone's talents, including our fellow dead members.

 **Akahana:** Monokuma must've had a reason to use those against us, am I right?

 **Yatarou:** I'm not sure I follow... what do you mean?

 **Chigusa:** Is Monokuma's motive the key to this case as well?

 **Akahana:** I wouldn't be sure it would be the key to solving the case... but it's a useful tool, at least.

 **Akahana:** Now, back to my question. Whose talents could be used as a means to murder?

 **Kikyo:** The first that comes to mind would be Yuzuru's... she was an Assassin.

 **Chigusa:** But look at Maruko! An innocent little Maid and she still met her end because of the motive...

 **Shizuka:** Information Brokers have a way with weapons, I'd wager. We should be wary of the possibility.

 **Sakurako:** I wouldn't be too certain of that. Our line of work involves espionage and stealth, but barely any violence.

 **Akahana:** I'm afraid I must set you aside for now, Shizuka and Chigusa. Kikyo's claim interested me the most.

 **Akahana:** Indeed. We, the healthy people, as well as Tsukushi and the final talent swapped person, discussed the possibility earlier this week.

 **Akahana:** The possibility of our missing link being the SHSL Assassin. A walking murder machine.

 **Tsukushi:** Now that I think about it... the remaining Talent Swap was still with us back then.

 **Tsukushi:** And they managed to pretend being healthy!

 **Yatarou:** They pushed through the disease and managed to convince us... who could it have been, though?

 **Akahana:** Perceptive, cold, cunning, discreet, deceptive... trademarks of a typical Assassin.

 **Akahana:** The Information Broker would also line up with these tropes...

 **Eita:** Yes, but the Assassin theory is the most likely one, according to my calculations.

 **Kikyo:** I say we go with that theory, then! Whoever had the Assassin swap was the killer, then?

 **Riou:** That would leave me and Tsukushi off the hook!

 **Chigusa:** Maruko, Eita and myself too...

 **Akahana:** Assassins can be manipulative, so we mustn't be sure yet. It's likely you're right, though.

 **Kikyo:** That shortens our list considerably!

 **Shizuka:** That can't be right.

 **Kikyo:** Hm?

 **Shizuka:** I can already see where this is going. Out of all the people unaffected by the talent swaps...

 **Shizuka:** Hanamichi-san was a victim, and blind, so he's out of the way as a suspect.

 **Shizuka:** Ikeda-san was asleep in his room, as proved by Nekomirin-san and Kurogane-san.

 **Shizuka:** Nekomirin-san was locked in his room by the killer.

 **Shizuka:** Namikaze-san, Nakajima-san and Ohwatani-san were at the cinema at the time.

 **Shizuka:** As such, the blame will fall on me! I am, however, unable to be the killer because I was unconscious at the time.

 **Akahana:** Hm... agh, I have no qualms with his reasoning.

 **Yatarou:** Wh-What!? Akahana conceded her loss so quickly... but then... we're back to square one!?

 **Akahana:** Unless we can prove anyone's alibi to be false, we have no choice to but keep debating.

 **Kikyo:** Ugh... this sucks. I thought we were close to finishing this off...

 **Kikyo:** This is putting a lot of stress on all of us.

 **Tsukushi:** We have to push through, Kikyo, just a bit longer! We're gonna get to the bottom of this.

 **Tsukushi:** And get back up to the surface alive... now, what can we debate next?

 **Sakurako:** The whole circumstances behind Yori's cause of death are a bit unstable.

 **Sakurako:** Are we sure he died from a broken neck? What caused it?

 **Eita:** Those are two of the basics, and we're still missing them.

 **Riou:** Hm... I'm pretty sure we can say he died from a broken neck. Right, Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** Right. There aren't any other wounds, and the Monokuma File doesn't state anything else off.

 **Tsukushi:** The body eliminates the chance he was poisoned like Yuzuru...

 **Tsukushi:** So yeah, I think we're okay for now! The cause of death was the broken neck.

 **Shizuka:** Murder weapon?

 **Chigusa:** That's another question... how could the killer break Yori's neck?

* * *

 **PHASE TWELVE** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #3 | Talent Swaps | Yatarou's Account | Dirt Below the Window | Music Venue Ladder **

**Kikyo:** Let's talk murder weapons, then! Anyone have any theories?

 **Sakurako:** I'm certain _sheer brute force_ would be enough to do the deed, right?

 **Eita:** Maybe _an object_ was used in the heat of the moment?

 **Kikyo:** I don't think that's too likely... there'd be **blood on the weapon** , wouldn't it?

 **Akahana:** Hm... yes, that's a worthwhile point to make. Unless it was **washed**.

 **Riou:** No one found anything wet anywhere though, did they?

 **Tsukushi:** Seems like it... aside from Yori's body, **nothing was wet**!

 **Sakurako:** That shoots down Eita's theory, then?

 **Yatarou:** Aaaack, it's useless! I'm racking my brain but nothing's coming out!

 **Chigusa:** _I don't think that's a fruitful argument!_

 ** _(Fired: Frying Pan)  
~ BREAK! ~_**

* * *

 **The Solo Bullet " _Frying Pan"_ , privy to Chigusa Takagawa, is a now a regular Truth Bullet.**

* * *

 **Chigusa:** Finally! A good enough reason to show this off to you guys!

 **Tsukushi:** Another Solo Bullet, huh? What's this about a frying pan?

 **Chigusa:** I found it in the kitchen, freshly washed and all! It was hidden away, stashed in the back of a cupboard!

 **Chigusa:** I'm not as good of a sniffer as Yori was but... I'll bet that frying pan had blood on it!

 **Chigusa:** There was an iffy smell of it! The fact that it was wet is pretty suspicious too.

 **Chigusa:** Since no one used it during the breakfast - which he didn't have - the only other way was to use it last night.

 **Chigusa:** Did anyone use a frying pan?

 **Eita:** Last night, Maruko and I prepared dinner and we used nothing of the sort. Huh, interesting.

 **Kikyo:** So the murder weapon was... a frying pan? That can't be, can it?

 **Kikyo:** Think. There'd be some kind of bump on his head if that was the case, right?

 **Kikyo:** But the broken neck was the only thing Yori had wrong on his body!

 **Yatarou:** Now that I think about it, isn't it weird? How did that happen?

 **Sakurako:** Don't stray from this topic so soon! I feel we are reaching a conclusion here...

 **Sakurako:** The frying pan might have been used somewhere else.

 **Riou:** Somewhere else?

 **Tsukushi:** If you don't mean Yori's murder, there are only two other options...

 **Tsukushi:** Either it was used in Shizuka's assault, or in Maruko's case.

 **Shizuka:** I believe us to be sufficiently done with Inubarashi-san's murder, for now.

 **Shizuka:** My assault is the most concerning... I think the frying pan was used against me.

 **Chigusa:** Could we check the wound on Shizuka?

 **Akahana:** Without the murderous frying pan, we wouldn't be able to discern if the wounds matched.

 **Akahana:** Nevertheless, it must be true that Shizuka was attacked with the frying pan, in the lake house living room last night.

 **Kikyo:** Heh, that sounded like a round of Clue!

 **Yatarou:** K-Kikyo...

 **Kikyo:** Ah, sorry! I-I apologize, um, moving on... we found out the weapon used on Shizuka but...

 **Kikyo:** We're still missing the weapon used on Yori, which might be a bit important too.

 **Kiyoshi:** You think?

 **Sakurako:** We didn't find any weapons anywhere. Aside from the frying pan, what could be used as a weapon?

 **Yatarou:** Maybe if someone strong enough bopped Yori in the head with his magic wand?

 **Akahana:** Unlikely. It would break on impact and not leave any lasting damage on him.

 **Shizuka:** Would the ladder outside the house be enough to do it?

 **Tsukushi:** If someone could lift it and actually use it as a weapon, it might do the trick.

 **Tsukushi:** I don't think even Riou could lift that by himself though... at the very least, we wouldn't wield it easily.

 **Eita:** Maybe there was no murder weapon to begin with.

 **Kiyoshi:** Kurogane's lost it for good. Like seriously, what the fuck? How do you kill someone without a weapon?

 **Chigusa:** You're saying... the culprit used their bare hands to kill him?

 **Chigusa:** Sh-Shizuka did say a regular person's arm strength would be more than enough to break a neck.

 **Kikyo:** Which would mean... we're still short on guesses.

 **Kikyo:** If we can't rely on any weapons, or the missing talent swap, then anyone of the people in the house could have done it!

 **Tsukushi:** Wait a minute! Waaait a minute, you guys, I think I got something...

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe... Just maybe, Eita's theory isn't so farfetched after all!

 **Riou:** So someone snapped pipsqueak's neck with their body? That's brutal.

 **Tsukushi:** No, no, that's not it... let me think for a second.

* * *

 **PHASE THIRTEEN** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _Okay, Tsukushi, we're back to you. Eita proposed the possibility of there being no murder weapon in Yori's murder case, and although everyone dismissed it at first, maybe his guess wasn't so off after all. We didn't find anything that could be used as a weapon, and Yori had no other wounds aside from his broken neck so, it must be the case. There's something we found at the scene that suggests as much!_

 **QUESTION #1  
** _What suggests Yori's murder has no murder weapon to speak of?_

 **The dirt on the floor below the window**

 **The ladder from the music venue**

 **The lake house's work schedule**

 **The girls' night out to the movies**

 **...**

 **...**

There's something off about **the dirt below the second story window!**

 _I found it a bit hard to swallow from the very begginning, when Yatarou showed Kikyo and I that imprint on the ground. Sure, it could have been made with a ladder, but how would the two pieces that actually touch the ground make that big of a mess? Unless the culprit had to move around the ladder a whole lot, it wouldn't make an imprint that big. That being said, what could've made it?_

 **QUESTION #2  
** _How did the imprint below the second floor window come to be?_

 **The culprit planted it, and it was a red herring**

 **The killer was clumsy while using the ladder**

 **Something was thrown out of the window**

 **...**

 **...**

The killer must have **thrown something out the window** for the imprint to be left there!

 _The dirt below the window was hardly important or confusing enough to be classified as a red herring, so that option is probably not worth thinking about. The killer might've been clumsy when using the ladder, but with the level of detail and planning this case took before it came to fruition, I wouldn't dare say the culprit was a messy killer. They thought of everything. The only reasonable way left that such a big mark was left there, was if something was dropped from the window._

 **QUESTION #3  
** _What was dropped from the second floor window?_

 **Yori's dead body**

 **Maruko jumped down**

 **The killer himself**

 **...**

 **...**

The imprint was made by **Yori's body** falling from the window!

 **LOGIC DIVE - COMPLETE!**

 **Tsukushi:** _I think I've got it!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** This is... surprising to be sure. I'm still a bit confused.

 **Akahana:** Just spill it already, Hananari, time's of the essence.

 **Tsukushi:** Y-Yes...

 **Tsukushi:** _Jerk._

 **Tsukushi:** I might've come up with something that'll finally settle the basics once and for all.

 **Tsukushi:** Eita, you said there wasn't any murder weapon involved in Yori's case, right?

 **Eita:** That's correct. Was I right in assuming so?

 **Tsukushi:** Yes, actually! It would explain why nothing that could be used as a weapon turned up during investigation.

 **Tsukushi:** But the question remains... if there was no murder weapon, how did Yori die?

 **Tsukushi:** The answer lies right by the lake house. Below the window, to be exact!

 **Yatarou:** So... the ladder? Did Yori try to go down it and fell?

 **Kikyo:** I-I think he means the imprint we found. It was quite a big mark as well.

 **Tsukushi:** Bingo, Kikyo.

 **Chigusa:** What could that have to do with the weapon though? Or the lack of a weapon, anyway...

 **Tsukushi:** According to my thoughts... the ground below the window _was_ the weapon.

 **Tsukushi:** Yori was thrown out the second floor window and fell to his death. He broke his neck on impact.

 **Tsukushi:** That'd explain the lack of an actual wound made by a weapon!

 **Sakurako:** It... It sure makes sense, does it not? It doesn't contradict with anything.

 **Sakurako:** Yori was killed in the shore, and I believe the outside of the lake house constitutes as much.

 **Sakurako:** Does anyone have more evidence to back up Hananari's claim?

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Work Schedule

 **2.** Shizuka's Account

 **3\. Yatarou's Account**

 **4.** Music Venue Ladder

 **Yatarou:** This argument will become a historical landmark!

* * *

 **Yatarou:** I do. It also explains the scream I heard.

 **Yatarou:** It was probably Yori falling to his death...

 **Riou:** You... You heard it, pipsqueak?

 **Yatarou:** Y-Yeah... I caught wind of his final moments. Ugh, now that I think more about it...

 **Yatarou:** It's pretty hard to wrap my head around it. I heard him die and couldn't do a thing.

 **Kikyo:** Hey, hey, Yatarou! No time to be acting so glum, now, is there? Cheer up!

 **Kikyo:** It's because you heard it that we're progressing through this trial... you're helping us.

 **Yatarou:** Kikyo... Yeah, you're right, sorry for my little depression session there.

 **Akahana:** The cause of death was falling then, huh? Likely.

 **Akahana:** That means we have finally finished establishing the basics for this case.

 **Akahana:** Yori fell to his death, breaking his neck on impact. He died just outside the lake house, shortly after midnight.

 **Shizuka:** Now that I think more about it, it also matches the cause of death in that movie, does it not?

 **Kikyo:** Oh! I'd forgotten about that already, but yeah. The boy was killed by being thrown into a river.

 **Yatarou:** We thought Yori had to have been killed by being thrown into the lake because of it but...

 **Yatarou:** Maybe he was just dumped into the lake after being thrown off the window! That'd match the movie nicely.

 **Chigusa:** Something sounds off to me, though... like, for example, why? Why would the culprit imitate the movie?

 **Chigusa:** It would only narrow down suspects to the people that have watched it.

 **Tsukushi:** Chigusa's right. Unless someone spoke of the movie's contents before the trial?

 **Akahana:** Kikyo, Sakurako and myself had no time to do such a thing. We were there until quite late.

 **Akahana:** After leaving, we went straight back to the lake house. Everyone was asleep.

 **Akahana:** As for how all three of us missed Shizuka's unconscious body... we were tired, and half-asleep. It was also dark.

 **Kiyoshi:** You didn't notice anything!? Sheesh, you three must've been stoned as fuck.

 **Kiyoshi:** Wasn't he smack dab in front of the goddamn stairs!?

 **Kikyo:** W-We weren't stoned or anything! What the hell, Kiyo... Anyway.

 **Kikyo:** Akahana and I looked out the window, and you joined us shortly after, Tsukushi. Then the B.D.A. went off.

 **Eita:** Long story short, only the people who watched the movie could have commited the crime. Unless this was a coincidence.

 **Eita:** Before any of you think of it, it is highly unlikely, as you're probably able to perceive.

 **Yatarou:** Who watched the movie, then?

 **Kikyo:** Me.

 **Akahana:** Me.

 **Sakurako:** Me.

 **Chigusa:** Maruko saw it too, I think. Maybe she went to see some other film, though, so don't quote me on it... Can't remember too well.

 **Kiyoshi:** Fuck's sake, Neko-moron, you really thought asking that would make everyone reveal themselves?

 **Kiyoshi:** What kind of murderer would fucking incriminate himself like that? Retard.

 **Yatarou:** N-No need to be rude...

 **Shizuka:** It was quite the idiotic strategy, however, Nekomirin-san, I must admit.

 **Yatarou:** Ahh, sorry! I was only trying to help, okay?

 **Akahana:** Nevertheless, I think it's safe to make a suspect list at present time. Any objections?

 **Sakurako:** None. Go ahead.

 **Akahana:** We can't rely on the missing talent swap, so...

 **Akahana:** The people who are most suspicious are Hananari, Maruko, Kiyoshi, Riou and Chigusa.

 **Akahana:** Yatarou and Eita were stuck in a room while Yori was being killed. Shizuka had been assaulted prior.

 **Akahana:** The three of us who went to the cinema are also clear. We can support each other's alibis.

 **Chigusa:** If Kiyoshi is the only healthy person on the suspect list... he should be the missing swap, right!?

 **Shizuka:** Not necessarily. Nekomirin-san and me have the same chance of being the missing talent swap.

 **Shizuka:** Same goes for the three girls. As Nakajima-san said, in fact, the talent swaps are unreliable.

 **Shizuka:** We have no idea if the killer was affected.

 **Tsukushi:** Which means, the suspect list has been cut in half. And all the sickly people, plus Kiyoshi, are in it.

 **Monokuma:** And you'll have to stay that way until after this short commercial break, bastards!

 **Kikyo:** M-Monokuma!

 **Shizuka:** I almost forgot he was there.

 **Monokuma:** Ah! You wound me! Prepare to be punished later!

 **Monokuma:** Aaaaaaanyway, this trial has been going on for quite a while and you've only now "established the basics" as you say it.

 **Monokuma:** Seriously... having two lawyers in this game made for some stupid methods of trialling. Can one of you get killed already?

 **Tsukushi:** N-No! And what the hell, Monokuma, we're getting close to the killer's identity!

 **Monokuma:** Are you? Oh, I apologize! Please, forgive me as I permit you to continue your debating!

 **Monokuma:** Not! Take five, you bastards, conserve energy or whatever, I wanna grab some nachos.

 **Chigusa:** Again with the food...

 **Monokuma:** Stop judging me, Gardener girl! Sheesh, teenagers these days. Bullying really is a big issue in today's world!

 **Monokuma:** Come on, now, shoo! And enjoy your recess!

* * *

 **A/N: And thus, part two out of three of this third Class Trial is finally upon us! What are your thoughts on it so far? PM me or leave a review to tell me! The suspects will be narrowed down to one by next chapter, and the one after that will be the final verdict. Will the students be killed off, or see another friend depart? Or maybe both, or maybe neither. Who knows! (Aside from me, of course.)**

 **I'll be seeing you next update, everyone. Take care, happy writing and... Yamazaki out!**


	34. Chapter 3-10: Perfectly In-Character

**A/N: Sheesh, it feels good to be back! I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates all throughout this latter half of the third Act, but with school catching up with me, I didn't have much of a choice. Now I'm back in action, though, after this long month of not-writing. I'll get right back to the chapter - I'm sure that's what you came here for! Happy reading, everyone, and enjoy the END of the third Class Trial.**

* * *

 **ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 10: Perfectly In-Character**

* * *

 **Monokuma:** Aaaaaaand we're back! Thank you for waiting!

 **Monokuma:** Did you enjoy our break?

 **Kikyo:** N-No! We were just about to keep discussing the case...

 **Chigusa:** Yeah! If you didn't stop us, we might've avenged them both already!

 **Monokuma:** Or you might've been dead already! Thought about that?

 **Yatarou:** W-We won't die here...

 **Akahana:** Anyway, we shouldn't give Monokuma too much attention.

 **Akahana:** The more pressing matters are Yori's and Maruko's murders.

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana is right.

 **Riou:** Yeah! Screw Monokuma, let's talk about the deaths. What do we do?

 **Shizuka:** Yes, the basics are all set in stone as of now.

 **Chigusa:** Maruko burned herself alive in the venue, with the lighter and the cleaning supplies as fuel.

 **Eita:** Yori was thrown off the second floor of the lake house, and died on impact.

 **Kikyo:** Both of these crimes occured from midnight to 1am, tonight.

 **Kikyo:** With that being said, what should we talk about next? We're still short on suspects.

 **Yatarou:** Wouldn't that be a good thing though...?

 **Kikyo:** You're missing the point, Yatarou...

 **Tsukushi:** Let's talk about how everything went down! Like... a timeline of the events.

 **Tsukushi:** For example, out of all the things that happened, what happened first?

 **Sakurako:** Let us list off all those things first.

 **Sakurako:** There were the two murders, the movie night, Shizuka's assault and Yatarou and Eita being locked inside their room.

 **Akahana:** Sakurako is correct. Now then, the movie night was obviously the first to take place.

 **Akahana:** The Monokuma Files both attest to this. As well as everyone else, I take it.

 **Riou:** That leaves us with... what?

 **Shizuka:** Hanamichi-san's murder, Inubarashi-san's murder, Nekomirin-san's imprisonment and the assault on my person.

* * *

 **PHASE FOURTEEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Monokuma File #3 | Monokuma File #4 | Shizuka's Account | Music Venue Ladder**

 **Chigusa:** So... which of those happened first?

 **Eita:** I confess **I** **wasn't paying too much attention** to the happenings last night.

 **Riou:** I'll take a wild guess, and say it was _the magic pipsqueak dying_!

 **Yatarou:** That can't be possible... Yori was with us for quite a while.

 **Riou:** But he left the room and **turned up dead** , right? So you can't be sure.

 **Kikyo:** Why did Yori leave the room in the first place?

 **Eita:** According to Yatarou, there was **a noise somewhere** and he went off to investigate.

 **Chigusa:** Maybe Maruko was _already in the music venue_ beforehand though...

 **Kikyo:** The thing that'd make the most sense would be...

 **Kikyo:** ...that _Shizuka was the first_ to be attacked.

 **Kiyoshi:** Heh. That's fucking **stupid**.

 **Sakurako:** And why would that be, Mister Ikeda?

 **Kiyoshi:** I-It just fucking is! Shut the hell up, damn it.

 **Tsukushi:** Now, now, maybe Kikyo isn't so wrong. It's a possibility, after all.

 **Akahana:** _I believe this proves your point._

 ** _(Fired: "a noise somewhere")  
~ CONSENT ~_**

* * *

 **Akahana:** I may have found a way to not only find out which happened first...

 **Akahana:** ...but also make a good timeline of all events.

 **Kikyo:** And you were able to infer all of it... because of some noise?

 **Kikyo:** H-How exactly does that work?

 **Yatarou:** SHSL Prosecuting Attorney is right... she probably has some great evidence up her sleeve.

 **Akahana:** You.

 **Yatarou:** H-Huh? Me!?

 **Riou:** Are you accusing this pipsqueak!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Lemme at him so we can fucking go aboveground and catch some goddamn Z's already!

 **Yatarou:** N-No! No, please, wa-

 **Akahana:** Stop this nonsense. Kiyoshi, Riou. Yatarou is not a suspect in this case.

 **Akahana:** In fact... he'll act as a key witness in my theory.

 **Kiyoshi:** Nekomoron is gonna be useful!? What the fuck!

 **Eita:** You're not one to talk, Kiyoshi.

 **Kiyoshi:** Can I beat the shit out of this kid?

 **Sakurako:** Akahana, please ignore them... in what way will Yatarou be useful to us?

 **Tsukushi:** You said something about him being able to prove your version of the timeline.

 **Akahana:** And I intend to stand by that theory. Now, ask yourselves...

 **Akahana:** Yatarou... please remind everyone of your testimony.

 **Yatarou:** Um, sure. Eita, Yori and myself were taking care of Eita last night.

 **Yatarou:** We were all in Eita's room, since he was the only one not asleep, aside from Shizuka downstairs.

 **Yatarou:** We heard a noise, and Yori didn't trust himself with taking care of Eita...

 **Yatarou:** He could run away or something, after all! So he went downstairs to help.

 **Yatarou:** A few minutes later, I heard the door locking, scrambling, and Yori's muffled screaming.

 **Chigusa:** The door locked by itself?

 **Kikyo:** The killer probably locked the door manually... Yori was blind so they could take that liberty.

 **Kikyo:** It's not like he could scream out the person's name. He had no idea who it was.

 **Shizuka:** Wouldn't he call for help though?

 **Tsukushi:** He probably had no idea what was going on... no idea about your assault or anything.

 **Tsukushi:** Besides, we were all asleep. It'd be difficult to hear his screams, especially if they were muffled.

 **Akahana:** Are you quite finished, Hananari? I am trying to further this trial.

 **Tsukushi:** Tsk... go ahead.

 **Akahana:** As I was saying... Yatarou's testimony is a must in proving this theory of mine. Namely, the sound.

 **Riou:** What about it? It's not like we know what it was. Right?

 **Akahana:** Oh, but we do. Any guesses?

 **Kikyo:** Shizuka! It was probably the struggle downstairs, or something, right!?

 **Shizuka:** I was caught off guard... there was no such struggle.

 **Yatarou:** I can attest to that, the noise I heard didn't sound like a struggle. It was more of a clean PANG.

 **Kikyo:** A what now?

 **Sakurako:** A pang... like, the sound of a frying pan hitting the back of someone's head?

 **Yatarou:** Um... oddly specific...? But yeah, I guess that was sort o- OH!

 **Yatarou:** Ooooooooooooooh! I get it!

 **Kiyoshi:** Took you long enough.

 **Chigusa:** Does that mean you understand Akahana's point, Kiyoshi?

 **Kiyoshi:** I will seriously fucking cut you, bitch. Sheesh... fuck off, all of you.

 **Akahana:** Point made. Shizuka's assault was the first event, chronologically.

 **Kikyo:** And what makes you think that? I'm still not quite sure of where we're headed.

 **Tsukushi:** If I may? Akahana's point is pretty simple.

 **Tsukushi:** Yori left the room when he heard a noise we're identifying as Shizuka's assault.

 **Tsukushi:** That means he was alive at that point! It also means the door to Eita's room was open.

 **Sakurako:** Well, I am following your train of thought... but I find it hard to prove Maruko's death.

* * *

 **PHASE FIFTEEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Shizuka's Account | Dirt Below the Window | Quark V9 | Music Venue Ladder | Frying Pan**

 **Sakurako:** There is a bit of a flaw in Akahana's case... namely, time.

 **Sakurako:** How do we prove Shizuka was hit before Maruko died?

 **Kiyoshi:** Can I just say I find it weird this bitch isn't calling anyone by their last names?

 **Kiyoshi:** It's fucking _tripping me up_ , man.

 **Kikyo:** There must be **some evidence** to prove whether or not Shizuka was attacked before or after Maruko's suicide.

 **Chigusa:** I know! Let's just ask Shizuka!

 **Shizuka:** I was **unconscious** during the entire night, Takagawa-san. Don't be ridiculous.

 **Riou:** So... what!? Is there nothing we can do to prove it?

 **Akahana:** Let's think it through carefully. What proof of time do we have?

 **Kiyoshi:** **Nothing!** Aside from the Monokuma File, anyway, and that doesn't help us.

 **Kiyoshi:** It doesn't record assaults, right? Only murders.

 **Kiyoshi:** If only the killer finished their jobs, huh, Shizuka?

 **Kikyo:** _That argument needs a serious makeover!_

 _ **(Fired: Shizuka's Account)**_  
 **~ BREAK! ~**

* * *

 **Kikyo:** I thought of something! And I'm pretty sure I'm right this time around.

 **Kiyoshi:** Now, now, little fuck, what's the deal!? Shooting my statement down and shit. Not cool!

 **Kikyo:** Is it my fault that you were wrong? After all... we have one more lead regarding time.

 **Kikyo:** Shizuka told us himself. He was attacked at around midnight, right, Shizuka?

 **Shizuka:** Namikaze-san is entirely correct. That, in and of itself, however, is insufficient evidence.

 **Chigusa:** Knowing what time Shizuka was hit doesn't help us find out when Maruko killed herself!

 **Chigusa:** Right?

 **Tsukushi:** Wrong!

 **Chigusa:** Seriously!? Wow, Kikyo, then keep going!

 **Kikyo:** Well, Shizuka was attacked at midnight. But this is where we're stuck, right?

 **Kikyo:** The Street Magician said it himself! His account alone isn't enough. But what if we had someone else?

 **Yatarou:** Someone else's testimony!? Is it mine again!? Sheesh, I'm really being useful this time around, hehe.

 **Akahana:** I'm afraid not, Yatarou.

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana's right, buddy, not this time. We have an even better account to back us up.

 **Riou:** How come you three already know the answer! Fess up, already, damn it!

 **Eita:** Make that four.

 **Shizuka:** I might be a fifth.

 **Sakurako:** Six.

 **Yatarou:** Uuuuuuugh, how about we make that ten, then!? Please!

 **Tsukushi:** We have a one-hundred-percent trustworthy testimony on our side.

* * *

 **PRESENT EVIDENCE!**

 **1.** Tsukushi's Account

 **2.** Shizuka's Account

 **3.** Yatarou's Account

 **4.** **Monokuma File #4**

 **Eita:** My estimations are always correct.

* * *

 **Akahana:** Haha, way to steal Hananari's thunder, Eita. Very well!

 **Tsukushi:** Eita...

 **Eita:** I apologize, but I was getting tired of all that back-and-forth.

 **Eita:** The account we can use to discern a new timeline, would be Maruko's Monokuma File.

 **Chigusa:** Huh? Wh **-** _Oh_ , I get it! The time of death, right!?

 **Tsukushi:** Yeah, that's right! The time of death for Maruko's murder was between midnight and 1am.

 **Tsukushi:** If Shizuka was attacked at midnight, there was no way for Maruko to die before then!

 **Yatarou:** Couldn't both of them happen at the same time, though?

 **Akahana:** Burning alive is a very unpredictable way to commit suicide.

 **Akahana:** There is no feasible way for the culprit or Maruko to time it perfectly.

 **Akahana:** And coincidences can't be called for unless proved. I take it no one can deny that much?

 **...**

 **Akahana:** Thank you. That means the first event in the timeline was Shizuka's assault. What next?

 **Tsukushi:** If we believe Yatarou's account like we've been up until now, their imprisonment is next.

 **Tsukushi:** And Yori's death follows right after that.

 **Yatarou:** True. The door locked, Yori's muffled screams ensued and finally, I heard him fall out the window.

 **Chigusa:** We can't be sure of when Maruko died though!

 **Eita:** Is that really necessary, though? It sounds like mostly a formality at this point.

 **Riou:** Yeah, maths pipsqueak is right! Let's keep this up, and if we need her time of death, we come back to this topic.

 **Riou:** What should we talk about next?

 **Tsukushi:** _I feel like we're getting closer by the second... closing in on the culprit._

 **Tsukushi:** _Is there any evidence to suggest a suspect, right now?_

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Tsukushi:** _No, nothing comes to mind._

 **Akahana:** Let us take another look at the suspect list for right now.

 **Akahana:** With our newfound information, is there anyone we can pinpoint as a killer?

 **Chigusa:** Every single person at the lake house is a suspect.

 **Sakurako:** My money is on Mister Ikeda. He was the only healthy person there.

 **Kikyo:** Sakurako is right - Yatarou was stuck inside my room, and Shizuka was out like a light.

 **Kiyoshi:** Heh, woop dee fucking doo. You can't go to sleep without bullying me, can you?

 **Sakurako:** It's not bullying it's t-

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, fuck off. Vote for me if you want to.

 **Kiyoshi:** At least, I could get some sleep, cause that sure as hell ain't fucking happening.

 **Yatarou:** How does someone sleep all the time and still want to sleep?

 **Kikyo:** And don't forget how grumpy he is all the time... so much for being a teen, he's like an old man.

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm fucking hearing you, you goddamn assholes!

 **Akahana:** Hm...

 **Tsukushi:** _Akahana seems to be deep in thought... did something catch her eye?_

 **Tsukushi:** _Does she agree with Sakurako and Kikyo? Or maybe she found out who the killer is?_

 **Akahana:** I might have, Hananari. And there's more than enough evidence to prove it.

 **Akahana:** Need a hand?

 **Tsukushi:** N-No. I can work it out for myself. If you just give me a second...

 **Akahana:** By all means, go for it.

 **Tsukushi:** _This condescending little... I'll show her._

* * *

 **PHASE SIXTEEN** **  
** **DIVE DRIVE: LOGIC DIVE**

 _C'mon, Tsukushi, think! Let's start from the beginning... Maruko killed herself in the music venue, with the lighter and the cleaning supplies, but that was ultimately possible thanks to one mastermind - the person who cut her bed restraints and ordered her to kill herself silently. That mastermind has to be someone connected to this case, but who...?_

 **QUESTION #1  
** _Who is the mastermind behind Maruko's escape?_

 **Yori Hanamichi**

 **Yori's killer**

 **Maruko herself**

 **...**

 **...**

The one who ordered Maruko around has to be **Yori's killer!**

 _I refuse to believe there is more than one culprit in this case, excluding Maruko's suicide situation. Maruko couldn't have cut her own restraints so cleanly without anyone noticing, since she was always with someone else, and Yori's blindness makes it very hard for him to orchestrate something like this. Besides, they were both too caring to consider doing that, weren't they...? N-No, Tsukushi, keep an unbiased look and a clear head! The mastermind is Yori's killer. The question is who is that?_

 **QUESTION #2  
** _Is there any way of knowing who Yori's killer is?_

 **The culprit left behind some evidence**

 **The culprit ran away into the night**

 **There's a witness among us**

 **...**

 **...**

If only we had a **witness** , we could easily be able to identify the killer!

 _That'd be ideal, but what good does that ideal do to us when there isn't any witness!? Shizuka couldn't see his assailant before fainting, and Yori is blind and unable to say anything... I doubt they used any accomplices, aside from possibly Maruko, so... is that really it? Are we out of evidence? No! No, we can't... let's think this some other way. Instead of worrying about who the witness was, let's think who should it have been?_

 **QUESTION #3  
** _Who should have seen Yori's killer last night?_

 **Yatarou Nekomirin**

 **Shizuka Matsuoka**

 **Yori Hanamichi**

 **Maruko Inubarashi**

 **...**

 **...**

 _The only one who could've seen the killer is **Yatarou**!_

 **Tsukushi:** I think I've got it!

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** _Y_ _atarou!_

 **Yatarou:** Goodness gracious! D-Don't startle me! What's with the yelling all of a sudden!?

 **Tsukushi:** I think I've found a way to reach the killer's identity! Hear me out for a minute, okay?

 **Tsukushi:** We've been looking for a few people, right?

 **Tsukushi:** Shizuka's attacker, Yori's killer, the person who locked Yatarou inside and the person who told Maruko to kill herself.

 **Tsukushi:** Quite a few people, right? Well, who do you think they are?

 **Shizuka:** My first thought would be they were all the same person. Accomplices aren't benefitted in any way in the Game.

 **Kikyo:** Which would mean the perpetrator behind every single part of this case is one person.

 **Tsukushi:** Exactly! But we have no idea who that'd be, right? Because there isn't a witness.

 **Sakurako:** Every would-be witness was incapacitated...

 **Sakurako:** Yatarou and Eita were locked, Yori was killed and Shizuka was knocked out.

 **Tsukushi:** But doesn't that sound strange? Look at the list of suspects...

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo, Akahana and Sakurako were at the movies. Shizuka, Yatarou and Eita are also out of the picture.

 **Tsukushi:** We have only Riou, Chigusa, Kiyoshi and me left as possible suspects.

 **Tsukushi:** There's one thing we'd need before hitting Shizuka... what is that?

 **Yatarou:** Go downstairs...

 **Tsukushi:** And to do that, where do you have to pass by?

 **Yatarou:** M-My room!

 **Tsukushi:** Bingo!

 **Kikyo:** What does this mean, though... does that mean Yatarou's testimony about the door being open is fake?

 **Yatarou:** K-Kikyo!

 **Kikyo:** I'm asking!

 **Akahana:** I believe otherwise. Yatarou's account has been invaluable during the Yori half of this case.

 **Akahana:** That being said, we based ourselves on his account - it'd be stupid of us to dismiss it now.

 **Eita:** Indeed. We would be throwing our entire case away if we did that... which means, what exactly?

 **Chigusa:** It means we can be... even more sure of Yatarou's claims. Which means... uh, T-Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** It means we might have found ourselves a culprit.

* * *

 **MAKE AN ACCUSATION!**

 **1.** Tsukushi Hananari  
 **2.** _Frances Baishou_  
 **3.** Riou Ryielo  
 **4.** _Asuyo Uemura_  
 **5.** Yatarou Nekomirin  
 **6.** Kikyo Namikaze  
 **7.** _Yori Hanamichi_  
 **8.** Sakurako Ohwatani  
 **9.** Eita Kurogane  
 **10.** _Maruko Inubarashi_  
 **11.** **Kiyoshi Ikeda**  
 **12.** _Yuzuru Kanzaki_  
 **13.** _Yuki Batora_  
 **14.** Akahana Nakajima  
 **15.** Shizuka Matsuoka  
 **16.** Chigusa Takagawa

 **Tsukushi:** _You're the only one!_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo...

 **Kikyo:** H-HUH!? I wasn't even a suspect!

 **Tsukushi:** N-No! Please let me finish... I was about to say something.

 **Tsukushi:** Kikyo, and Sakurako too. You were right.

 **Sakurako:** Right? In what, exactly were we correct about, Tsukushi?

 **Tsukushi:** In accusing... him.

 **Kiyoshi:** H-Huh!? Watch where you're pointing, retard...

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, I'm pointing to the right person, alright. You, Kiyoshi...

 **Tsukushi:** You killed Yori, made Maruko commit suicide and masterminded this entire scheme!

 **Kiyoshi:** Woah, woah, hold your horses, princess. What the fuck are you saying!?

 **Akahana:** Allow me. As Hananari concluded just now, the killer was in the second floor of the lake house.

 **Akahana:** That was the only possible hiding space. To leave the premises, you'd need to pass by Eita's open bedroom.

 **Yatarou:** I would've definitely seen the killer, though... but why, why Kiyoshi?

 **Kiyoshi:** Damn right! Why the fuck would that implicate me, asshat!?

 **Shizuka:** I see... I think I see what is going on here.

 **Riou:** What is going on here, then? I'm kinda lost.

 **Shizuka:** Ikeda-san's bedroom was the first one as soon as one reached the top floor.

 **Shizuka:** Eita's room is the one just after that. Yatarou's door is opposite Eita's.

 **Kikyo:** Then... that means people could only escape unseen if they were in the first room from the stairs!

 **Chigusa:** And that room is... Kiyoshi's!

 **Kiyoshi:** Hey, hey, hey, calm the fuck down! What the fuck are you even saying!? There's no way I'm the killer!

 **Kiyoshi:** I-I was sleeping like a log! Out like a light, the entire goddamn night!

 **Akahana:** Can anyone attest to that?

 **Kiyoshi:** Y-You fucking...!

 **Kiyoshi:** What about the room opposite mine!? Whose is it!? That person might be the culprit!

 **Sakurako:** It's Akahana's... and she was with us the entire night.

 **Kiyoshi:** Shit... you're trying to kill us all, aren't you!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Look at the look on your faces... you're getting off on this, aren't you!?

 **Kiyoshi:** With those two assholes before me, you were all screaming and crying and defending them to the bitter end... but me...

 **Kiyoshi:** You guys are all fucking wet for some dead Kiyo, ain't you, you goddamn pieces of shit!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Why do you fucking hate me!? What did I ever do to you!?

 **Tsukushi:** K-Kiyo, liste-

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm not gonna listen to any of the shit you're spewing, asshole! You're trying to kill me!

 **Kiyoshi:** I bet you were the one who did it... you probably jumped out the window and took the long way around!

 **Kiyoshi:** Then, you f-fucking knocked that bastard out and killed the blind shit in cold blood! Murderer!

 **Eita:** I don't think I've ever seen him be this talkative.

 **Kiyoshi:** Shut the fuck up, Kurogane, before I crack your goddamn skull open!

 **Yatarou:** Kiyo, you're not helping your case!

 **Kiyoshi:** What case!? You've probably already decided to convict me regardless!

 **Kiyoshi:** I was doomed the moment I was thrown in this fucking prison with you...

 **Kiyoshi:** None of you gave a rat's ass about me! I'm surprised I didn't end up a victim!

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh but wait! I'm going to! Because you all fucking hate me, and are gonna send me to die!

 **Shizuka:** Ikeda-san...

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda...

 **Kikyo:** M-Maybe we're off the mark somewhere...?

 **Yatarou:** Frances and Asuyo didn't lash out like this...

 **Akahana:** They weren't as aggressive as Kiyoshi is, though! We mustn't stand down!

 **Tsukushi:** Listen to yourselves, you're acting apologetically with a killer!

 **Riou:** Yeah, you guys, come on!

 **Chigusa:** I... I don't know what to believe... what if Maruko's killer gets to run free?

 **Chigusa:** Just because we hate Kiyoshi...?

 **Kiyoshi:** See!? She said it! You fucking hate me! Well don't fucking worry, I'll be more than happy to kill myself!

 **Sakurako:** W-Wait! There is no need for such drastic measures.

 **Eita:** He is the killer, no two ways about it. Sakurako, you surely understand.

 **Sakurako:** I only want the truth...

 **Tsukushi:** _This is bad... He's wrapping them around his finger with this lousy 'pity me' act..._

 **Tsukushi:** _What do we do? I'm not wrong... am I?_

 **Tsukushi:** _No! I have to think... more evidence we can use against him..._

 **Tsukushi:** I have to prove it... I'll prove it so there aren't any more doubts!

 **Tsukushi:** Throw us everything you want! Every argument, every objection... I'll strike them all down.

* * *

 **PHASE SEVENTEEN** **  
** **MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT:** **NON-STOP DEBATE**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets_ : Shizuka's Account | Dirt Below the Window | Yatarou's Account | Tsukushi's Account | Music Venue Ladder**

 **Kikyo:** Kiyo made a valid point... **the killer could have left through the window.**

 **Yatarou:** Kikyo's right. And that way, we wouldn't be able to see them. _Everyone was sleeping_!

 **Chigusa:** If everyone was sleeping, then there **wouldn't be a witness**. Kiyoshi gets an alibi.

 **Kiyoshi:** Thank you guys, I've got a shitload of counterarguments!

 **Kiyoshi:** Like how the fuck would I know what the movie was about!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Aha! And what about a motive? **I don't have a single fucking reason** to kill the two shits!

 **Shizuka:** Who knew Ikeda-san could be so useful when put under pressure?

 **Sakurako:** The arguments against you are piling up, Tsukushi...

 **Kiyoshi:** Obviously! Because I'm fucking _innocent_!

 **Akahana:** _Objection, Your Honor!_

 ** _(Fired: Dirt Below the Window)  
_ ~ BREAK! ~**

* * *

 **Akahana:** Not so fast, Kiyoshi. You're not off the hook.

 **Akahana:** The killer couldn't have left through the window... they would have left imprints on the dirt.

 **Akahana:** Same goes from the way around the lake house... you claim they didn't leave a single footprint?

 **Chigusa:** Huh... that is suspicious. It's not like the killer could fly.

 **Kiyoshi:** They used the fucking ladder, idiot!

 **Yatarou:** Ladder? But why would they do that...? They'd end up upstairs, where they'd jumped from.

 **Kiyoshi:** U-Ugh, they must've had some motive. A-And speaking of motive!

 **Kiyoshi:** What you got up your sleeve now, fuckface!? Huh!? Nothin'!

 **Tsukushi:** I'm still trying to figure that out, b-but rest assured, I will...

 **Kiyoshi:** Hmph, you're such an asshole... hypocritical, fucking piece of shit...

 **Kiyoshi:** Go on. Preach about your fucking hope and shit, and then convict your so-called friend with that stupid smirk on your face!

 **Kiyoshi:** Tell everyone here you're smiling because you're sending someone to die! Do it, I fucking dare you!

 **Kiyoshi:** Tell everyone you're ridding this city of despair and fighting for our hopeful escape!

 **Kiyoshi:** I wish the victim was you.

 **Akahana:** I'm drawing a blank, Hananari.

 **Riou:** I'm not much help either...

 **Eita:** My head's spinning. I can't focus.

 **Kikyo:** Maybe Kiyoshi is innoncent, after all...

 **Sakurako:** Mister Ikeda, we are... we are terribly sorry. The more I think about it, the more I fail to understand our reasoning.

 **Shizuka:** I concur. It seems our evidence was insufficient. We must gather some more before the final verdict... or it will be unjust.

 **Tsukushi:** _Th-They're actually buying all his bullcrap...!?_

 **Tsukushi:** _I... I can't be wrong, can I? Me? A SHSL Defense Attorney?_

 **Tsukushi:** _And her, a SHSL Prosecuting Attorney? Might we both be wrong?_

 **Tsukushi:** _Is lawyer's intuition at fault...?_

 **Akahana:** Tsukushi.

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh?

 **Akahana:** Don't give up. Stop being the baby defense attorney you insist on being and grow the hell up.

 **Akahana:** What kind of lawyer loses his cool in the middle of a trial?

 **Tsukushi:** Akahana...

 **Kiyoshi:** Boohoo, look at this sweet, tender moment between lawyers. Fucking sick!

 **Kiyoshi:** Just admit you're wrong and let's get going with the goddamn trial, shitheads!

 **Kiyoshi:** You have no definitive evidence! No motive! No link between me and the cause of death!

 **Riou:** The more I think about it... the worse it sounds... Tsukushi, help us.

 **Kiyoshi:** Not even your little boyfriend can trust your dumb ass anymore! See?!

 **Riou:** Don't disrespect him like that, or I'll rip you in half like a piece of paper.

 **Kiyoshi:** Sh-Shit, sorry, too far... but my point still stands.

 **Eita:** All evidence points to Kiyoshi as a possible culprit.

 **Eita:** He had time in the morning to watch the movie, and time at night to cut Maruko's rope.

 **Kiyoshi:** You ain't got no proof, do you, though!?

 **Kikyo:** I didn't check the restraints before we finished our shift...

 **Akahana:** Me either.

 **Sakurako:** Likewise.

 **Kiyoshi:** Another opportunity down the drain then, huh? Oops! Sounds like you were fucking wrong!

 **Tsukushi:** Hell no... it can't be, ther-

 **Kiyoshi:** Why! The fuck! Do you keep! Making! Excuses!

 **Kiyoshi:** Do you fucking hate me as well!? Huh!? Fess up, dumbass, do you!?

 **Kiyoshi:** If not, then why keep up with the accusation!? Just drop it and continue with the fucking trial!

 **Tsukushi:** No... No... No! I know you did it...

 **Kikyo:** Tsukushi... even if every piece of evidence points his way...

 **Kikyo:** Don't you find it strange?

 **Yatarou:** Kiyo is the laziest person I know... no matter if he had a motive or a weapon or an opportunity.

 **Yatarou:** He wouldn't kill... he wouldn't because he couldn't be bothered to do it.

 **Tsukushi:** Huh...?

 **Sakurako:** They have a point. Mister I... Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi has little energy to spend on murder.

 **Shizuka:** He would be too tired or groggy to commit murder.

 **Tsukushi:** Tired? Lazy?

 **Chigusa:** Yeah... maybe Maruko's killer really is someone else...

 **Tsukushi:** Maybe... He wouldn't because...

 **Akahana:** Hananari. It's now or never.

 **Riou:** Tsukushi... please whip something out, and do it quick. I want to believe you...

 **Eita:** Kiyoshi isn't smart enough to devise this plan. He has little energy.

 **Tsukushi:** That's... That's it... I know!

 **Tsukushi:** _I THINK I'VE GOT IT!_ Everyone, I have proof to counter all of your claims!

 **Akahana:** Finally.

 **Tsukushi:** There's something only Kiyoshi can do. He can do it better than anyone here.

* * *

 **PHASE EIGHTEEN  
DISCOVER THE KEYWORD: HANGMAN'S GAMBIT**

 **_/_ _/_/_/_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/_ _/_/_/Y**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/_ _/A/_/Y**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/E _/A/_/Y**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/E L/A/_/Y**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **B/E L/A/Z/Y**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **KEYWORD: BE LAZY!  
**_ _ **~ COMPLETE ~**_

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** Are you out of your fucking mind?

 **Tsukushi:** The beauty of being lazy is finding an easy way out of practically any situation.

 **Tsukushi:** And that's exactly why you feel right at home in this case, right?

 **Tsukushi:** You had everything laid out for you. Every little thing.

 **Kikyo:** Huh? T-Tsukushi, what are you saying? How does tha-

 **Tsukushi:** Think a little, everyone... you're all saying Kiyoshi wouldn't kill someone, because he's lazy.

 **Tsukushi:** But that's exactly why he's the most likely suspect.

 **Sakurako:** The cause of death imitated the movie.

 **Shizuka:** The murder victim was blind, and therefore couldn't struggle.

 **Chigusa:** One of the 'murders' was even a suicide so he didn't get his hands dirty.

 **Yatarou:** And since Maruko was a submissive SHSL Maid with a suicidal tendencies disease, he only needed to ask her to kill herself.

 **Kikyo:** The weapon he used on Shizuka was whatever was closest, a frying pan from the kitchen.

 **Riou:** There were even clothes strewn in the hallway... he didn't feel like cleaning up?

 **Eita:** Among all these moving parts, the only thing he did was murder Yori.

 **Chigusa:** But... is that really so? Can we convict someone based on personality?

 **Kiyoshi:** L-Like hell you can!

 **Tsukushi:** Not in a regular court of law... but here, we are the judges. And I think your face tells us all we need to know.

 **Tsukushi:** Your motive was simple... you had everything laid out in front of you. You'd be a fool not to take advantage of it.

 **Kiyoshi:** Y-You little... no! Fuck no! You're grasping at straws, man!

 **Kiyoshi:** Can anyone help a guy out!?

...

...

 **Kiyoshi:** The fuck!? You're siding with him, now!? What a bunch of fucking assholes!

 **Tsukushi:** Everyone else in room can see your guilt, Kiyoshi. You're the only one who has yet to see it.

 **Tsukushi:** Let me help you out with that. Here goes.

 **Tsukushi:** Here's everything that happened in this case!

* * *

 **PHASE NINETEEN  
EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLACE: CLOSING ARGUMENT**

 **ACT 1**

 _Everything began when we reached Marine Views. At some point in time, by pure coincidence, the culprit decided to watch (what?) at the movie theatre. Little did they know, the movie had a double murder where a girl was (how did the girl die?) and a boy was (how did the boy die?), which would be useful in their plot later - one they didn't even think of at this point in time. At the same time, an incident occured at the laboratories, where one of the victims sullied herself with a powder, and was infected with (what disease?)._

 **ACT 2**

 _Next up, the day of the motive announcement. Upon seeing (whose?) Talent Swap, where she was swapped with our late friend (who?), SHSL Butler, the culprit probably noticed something - she would take any orders without questions. With that, he figured he would have a personal slave, which he would abuse of in the coming murder._ _Fast forward to yesterday, the day of the murder. At this point, the culprit had already began to devise his plan. With help of an accomplice, the late (who?) who'd do everything for him, the culprit managed to sneak among the rest of us while the girl mixed herself with the other girls under the guise of a (what?). That was until the night of the murder, where the plan truly started rolling._

 **ACT 3**

 _A little before (what time?), when everyone including them was already sleeping, the culprit exited their room and went downstairs, where their plan finally began. They assaulted (who?), who was patrolling downstairs the entire time, waiting for (who?) to come back from their cinema expedition. Upon being knocked out, a few people upstairs were alerted, and one of them, (who?), came downstairs to investigate, leaving the other two boys upstairs. Hearing no response from their unknowingly fallen comrade, he heard shuffling as the culprit went back upstairs and gave chase._

 **ACT 4**

 _As the culprit reached the upper floor of the lake house, they locked (whose?)'s bedroom door, rendering him and (who?) helpless in this case. A struggle between killer and victim ensued, but the victim's condition put him at a disadvantage and he was ultimately (cause of death), although not before leaving some evidence behind, in the form of (what did he leave behind?). The culprit then went down to the outside of the lake house and dragged the body towards (where?), where we would find it the following morning._

 **ACT 5**

 _Meanwhile, the accomplice was in the (crime scene), readying her final moments. As a suicidal SHSL Maid, she took her final orders without question, and when the culprit asked her to kill herself, she did just that. She made the venue into a (what?), and (cause of death) using a (murder weapon) and some flammable liquids found at the scene._ _As soon as the flame snuffed out, the plan was finished. And, in the lake house, the girls came back, not knowing the tragedy that had fallen upon Marine Views that night. Maruko and Yori were both dead, and Shizuka was unconscious right next to them._

* * *

 **CORRECT ANSWERS**

 **ACT 1: Crimes, Sins and Confessions; burned alive; thrown into a river; Quark V9;**

 **ACT 2: Maruko Inubarashi's; Yuki Batora; Maruko Inubarashi; SHSL Maid;**

 **ACT 3: midnight; Shizuka Matsuoka; Akahana, Kikyo and Sakurako; Yori Hanamichi;**

 **ACT 4: Eita Kurogane's; Yatarou Nekomirin; thrown out the window; his hat and wand; the lake;**

 **ACT 5: music venue; locked room; burned herself alive; lighter;**

* * *

 **The culprit that did all of this, yet did little to no footwork could have only been you... right, Kiyoshi Ikeda, the Super High School Level Custodian?**

* * *

 **Kiyoshi:** You... You really are serious about this... After this argument bullshit, it's always over...

 **Kiyoshi:** But... But no! NO, NO, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, NO!

 **Kiyoshi:** Like hell I'm going down without a fucking fight, you goddamn piece of shit lawyer!

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll fucking kill you! I don't care if I'm innocent or guilty right now, but I want to strangle you!

 **Kiyoshi:** Why do you fucking hate my guts, you retard!? Huh!? Why!?

 **Kiyoshi:** I am so fucking done with all of your bullshit, damn it, I am through with your shit!

 **Kiyoshi:** You think you're hot shit, huh!? Well, let's see about that!

 **Tsukushi:** Let's do just that! I've got everyone here behind me!

 **Tsukushi:** Stop resisting and just accept it, Kiyoshi. You murdered two people!

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh!? Wasn't one of them a fucking suicide!?

 **Tsukushi:** That hardly matters right now, Kiyo. No matter which way you slice it, y-

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, yeah, I'm a murderer, huh!? Right!? That's what you're gonna say!

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm a murderer! A criminal! Fucking scum of the earth! I deserve to fucking die, huh!?

 **Kiyoshi:** Let's see how less of a killer you are than me! You voted for Asuyo and Frances before, huh!?

 **Kiyoshi:** What about them!? You pussied out because your life was on the line, but you did it.

 **Kiyoshi:** You fucking killed them! You're no better than me.

 **Tsukushi:** I did that to save everyone in this room. I did it to save Maruko and Yori as well, and to save you too!

 **Kiyoshi:** Let's add 'fucking ungrateful' to the goddamn list, huh!? Bring it on, shithead!

* * *

 **PHASE TWENTY  
FINAL SHOWDOWN: PANIC TALK ACTION!**

 _ **Kiyoshi Ikeda, SHSL Custodian  
Soul Shields Remaining: 6**_

 **Kiyoshi:** I'll show you who's really a killer. I'll shit all over your stupid arguments!  
 **Tsukushi:** Be my guest, everyone here knows you killed Yori and Maruko!  
 _BREAK! 5 Shields Remaining_

 **Kiyoshi:** This is so fucking stupid, I can't believe I'm in this position!  
 **Tsukushi:** You're getting your just desserts, Kiyo!  
 _CRACK!_

 **Kiyoshi:** Just desserts, my ass! I'm not a killer! You're going to kill yourselves at this rate! _  
_ **Tsukushi:** That's not gonna stick anymore, Kiyoshi. _  
BREAK! 4 Shields Remaining_

 **Kiyoshi:** You hate me! That's all there is to it, isn't it!? _  
_ **Tsukushi:** Of course not! No one hates you here, we just can't let this slide!  
 _BREAK! 3 Shields Remaining_

 **Kiyoshi:** But why me!? You have no goddamn witnesses and no fucking evidence!  
 **Tsukushi:** We don't need it here! Your reactions are enough!  
CRACK!

 **Kiyoshi:** Bullshit! And you call yourself a lawyer!? You can't judge me like this!  
 **Tsukushi:** A defense attorney must adapt to the rules of the courtroom! As must a defendant!  
 _BREAK! 2 Shields Remaining_

 **Kiyoshi:** What if I kill myself!? Would that make you happy!? Because I'll fucking do it!  
 **Tsukushi:** Justice will be served, and you don't need to lift a finger. You're pretty good at doing that anyway, right?  
 _BREAK! 1 Shield Remaining_

 **Kiyoshi:** Snarky little bastard... You heard everyone, I'm too lazy and too stupid to do this!  
 **Tsukushi:** It's because you're lazy that it all makes sense!  
 _CRACK!_

 **Kiyoshi:** That doesn't account for my stupidity, does it!? If you hate me so much, why are you prasing me now!?  
 **Tsukushi:** P-Praising you!? You're a murderer, Kiyoshi!  
CRACK!

 _ **~ DELIVER THE FINAL BLOW ~**_

 **Kiyoshi:** Oh!? But I thought I had to be smart to be a killer! How did I get so smart all of a sudden, huh, bitch!?

 **THE! MISSING! TALENT! SWAP!**


	35. Chapter 3-11: I've Got Nothing to Lose

**ACT 3:** ** _Holidays For The Hopeless_**

 **CHAPTER 11: I've Got Nothing to Lose**

* * *

 _ **TIME UNKNOWN**_

 **Location: Anghern Trial Grounds**

"We had a theory that the missing talent swap had some influence in the case..." I started, as I felt my head getting lighter, the weight of the virtual reality helmet fading away in an instant as the headgear hung above us for a moment before being brought up to the ceiling of the constantly changing courtroom. "If you had Yuzuru's SHSL Talent, you'd become a skilled Assassin. One that kills for a living."

Kiyoshi bit his lip and deflated, but quickly tensed up with an accusatory finger pointed directly at me. "Shut the fuck up! If I was an Assassin, I'd be offing each and every one of you! And if I was one those fucking talent swaps, then my personality would change, wouldn't it!?"

Sakurako took it away from there, mirroring my train of thought. "It's actually the other way around, Mister Ikeda. An Assassin knows how to conceal their true colors exceedingly well, under the guise of a normal person. As one, you knew full well that you were forced into hiding under your normal personality, or you would be found out as the final talent swap."

"These other goddamn pieces of shit had no control over them, why'd I be any fucking different!?" he retorted, leaning against his stand with a furrowed brow, angry tears pooling in front of his eyes. "You have no rebuttal, bitch, you all just fucking hate me, admit it!"

"Knock it off, Kiyoshi!" Kikyo interrupted, raising her voice with a stern and serious - almost angry - expression on her face, something rare to see on the usually bubbly and energetic Hairstylist. "We don't ffffreaking hate you! You're just acting spoiled at this point! No one here hates yo-"

The Custodian cut her off by slamming his fists on the top of the semicircular stand and slumped over, pressing his face to his knuckles. "Shut the fuck up!" he cried out. "J-Just shut up... please, just shut the hell up..."

Astonished by the quick change in behaviour, my throat started to get drier and drier and my thoughts became to shuffle. At this point in time, both Asuyo and Frances had cracked, and Kiyoshi followed that pattern. There was no such thing as fury or disgust in his voice, even though they were emotions we were getting more than accostumed to when coming from him. His voice was soft, a low plead of help.

"Why did you do it?" Chigusa turned everyone's heads towards her, her emerald green eyes becoming redder and redder behind the thin glasses she wore. She took her glasses off and slid the back of her wrist across her eyes, trying to wipe a few tears away, but more kept coming out. Kiyoshi was silent, awakening a new forcefulness in the Gardener, who stomped her foot down aggressively, and spat with venom in her tone. "I asked you a question, Kiyoshi Ikeda! Why!? Why would you do such a horrible thing to Maruko and Yori!?"

"Heh, don't you fucking remember what Tsukushi said?" he laughed ironically, rolling his eyes. "Everything was laid out or some shit. I'd be a fool not to take the chance. Well, I would, so I fucking took it. That's your theory anyway."

Akahana crossed her arms, and took one hand near her chin, her thumbnail scraping against the tip of it. "You still plead your innocence? Even after all the evidence presented against you?"

"What evidence!?" Kiyoshi retorted, struggling to keep the tears away from his face as his impending death awaited him. "My room placement!? My laziness!? Good fucking job, you bastards, you really are brilliant fucking lawyers!" he insulted, rolling his eyes as he went back to looking away, focusing on the floor below us. "If I was an Assassin... I'd have killed all of you. I wish I did... maybe then I'd feel like I wasn't such a piece of shit!"

Yatarou's head tilted slightly, and he couldn't help but question the Custodian. "How does being a mass murderer make you a better person?"

"It's not that!" he spat, almost as if his reasoning was obvious. "If I killed you all... then not one of you retards would be around to talk shit about me... and I'd be alone, sure, but that's the only goddamn way to be around people that don't hate the shit out of me!"

"Kiyoshi, we don't hate you, though... you have a strong personality, sure, but none of us actually hate you." I tried to reason with him, but came up short. My words were void of conviction. It's not like I was lying - I know for a fact no one here hates Kiyoshi, we just don't like how he acts around us - but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for a killer. Not again. Asuyo wanted to help her friends, and Frances needed to do it to save Blackjack. Kiyoshi did this because the opportunity presented itself, and nothing more... right? "Kiyo."

"The fuck do you want now, trash ass lawyer?" he groaned, his gaze still focused on the floor.

His choice of words stung a bit, but I shrugged them off with a deep breath and looked at the jumpsuit-clad Custodian as he was forced to hear my question. "Why did you do it? Was there really no other reason aside from a plan being built in front of you? Did you end two lives, and try to end nine more, out of pure laziness?"

"D-Don't you dare say that shit again... Not like that, it, it makes me sound like a f-fucking asshole..." he sobbed, looking away, his arm muscles tensing, and sweat starting to form under his cap.

"Tsukushi is telling it like it is, pipsqueak!" Riou intervened, his bulging muscles strengthening his menacing tone with an added threat. "You tried to kill us all. Because you're a lazy ass!"

"God, would it kill you to stop protecting your goddamn boyfriend already!?" Kiyoshi complained, his voice getting progressively louder with each word, before his last words came out as a hateful scream. "You're just on his side because you fucking love him soooo much, and you hate me, that's all there is to it! So get your biased ass out of my face, shithead!"

"W-We don-"

"Yes, you fucking do!" Kiyoshi let out his final scream before his legs gave out, and he knelt down on the stand, hitting the top of his stand with his chin on the way down. Rubbing a small wound he'd just opened, he smeared a thin layer of blood on the back of his hand, and looked at it in awe before he started crying, face hidden away behind his palms.

A few moments of silence ensued. No matter what our opinion of the Custodian was, I don't think there was a soul in the room that didn't pity Kiyoshi Ikeda's position.

"Upupu! Maaaaaaaaaaan, this is getting bo-ring!" a non-human voice cut through the silence like a hot knife through butter, and everyone cocked their head to look at the ursine, sat upon his throne with a malicious smile on his face. "Yeah, helloooooo? I'm still here, you know?"

Shizuka's shoulder slumped as his head hung in front of him. "And here we were, thinking this couldn't get any worse."

"I take offense to that!" Monokuma responded, feigning hurt in his voice. "Aaanyway, are you almost done there? Is it voting time already? I'm getting tired of this back and forth, table-tennis-ish, truth or lie rally!"

"Yes, I... believe we're done." Sakurako concluded, taking a moment to look at Kiyoshi's sorry state before announcing her final decision. "May we proceed, everyone?"

"I still..." Chigusa mumbled, furious. "I still want to know what brought Kiyoshi to kill them!" she snapped. "I'm not letting him die without an explanation! He killed Maruko in cold blood!? No! No, no, no! Maruko deserved better!"

Kiyoshi let out an incomprehensible scream and ordered the Gardener to be quiet, making her flinch at the volume and tone. "I'm not saying shit! Not until you have something to prove whatever the fuck you're saying!"

"Well, how about you prove your innocence?" Eita suggested, but the Custodian shot him down with an aggressive glare. "As I estimated, you have no way to prove it, right?"

"Huh, sucks to be you." Chigusa spat hatefully, but was internally joyful to bring her friend's killer to justice. "The best way to prove his guilt is to listen to the announcer himself! Monokuma, let's vote!"

Monokuma sat up and stood on his two legs before jumping, somersaulting in midair. "Dear lord, thank you! I was waiting for this beautiful, beautiful moment! Everyone, take a look at your Electro-IDs and choose who'll be executed! Choose the blackened, and you'll survive the trial - but fail, and it's curtains for everyone except the killer! Ah, tensions rise and distrust settles in as the third Class Trial comes to a close... who'll win!?"

A wild couple of looks were quickly exchanged between people, distrusting gazes being directed in the Custodian's direction, who was sobbing violently, his face covered. Looking at the jet-black device in front of me, I was met by a familiar grid - a 4x4 square grid of sixteen portraits, almost half of them already greyed out. Yuki, Asuyo, Frances, Yuzuru, Maruko and Yori... they were all dead now, weren't they? And here we are, fighting for someone else to join them.

I eyed the board of mugshots before settling to press a distinct one: second row, third column. My finger touched the cold surface of the handbook, and a message appeared on-screen.

"Your vote has been cast. Waiting..."

Soon enough, almost every vote had been cast. With a painfully suspenseful and slow movement, Kiyoshi threw his index finger at the ID, not looking at whose portrait he clicked. What could he do to prevent his fate, after all? His vote wouldn't be able to save him.

The votes already in, the screen that we'd all associate with a culprit's final moments rose from near Monokuma, static quickly giving rise to a message.

* * *

 _ **"Kiyoshi Ikeda - Votes: 10"  
Verifying...**_

* * *

Kiyoshi couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all. His random vote ended up cementing his own guilt. "What a fucking slap in the face..." he groaned as the image on screen turned into static, before tuning back to the same metal desk, with the same deck of cards, and the same female figure coming to sit on it, a bit of orange reflecting off her hair.

Gracefully, she picked up the cards and fidgeted with them in her hands, shuffling the deck back and forth, before they were set on her right hand and shuffled once again. Cards were inserted and removed from the deck at unbelievable speeds, making it hard for us to keep up with the shuffler's pace. Suddenly, the deck was prepared, and three cards were laid out on the table, facing down.

The broadcast showed a top-down view of the table as the three cards were turned around, the knot on our throats and stomachs becoming ever tighter. One... Two... Three Jacks of Diamonds. And as we'd expect...

"That's you." Akahana noted what everyone thought. Kiyoshi's guilt was finally set in stone.

Kiyoshi couldn't bring himself to look at the screen during the entire duration of the card half of the verdict. But even if he didn't see anything, Monokuma's scarily cheerful way of announcing the killer made it easy for him to put the pieces together. "No matter how much you deny it, murder is murder, kids! And the murderer this time around has finally been revealed! Say hi to Kiyoshi Ikeda, Super High School Level Custodian, the one who killed Yori Hanamichi, Super High School Level Magician and asked Maruko Inubarashi, Super High School Level Translator to commit suicide! You won your third Class Trial, bastards!"

"Would you _stop_ making a party out of this _every_ single time!?" Kikyo complained angrily, before her face softened as she looked at the breakdown we were witnessing.

"You have no way to escape the truth now, Kiyoshi." Chigusa was staring daggers into Kiyoshi from however far away they were, and Kiyoshi seemed to feel the sting of every single stab wound he'd sustained from it. With shaky legs, he stood up and held himself up using his stand. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"B-Because y-you all-"

Chigusa slammed her small fists onto her stand and shouted back, interrupting the Custodian. "That's not gonna cut it anymore, you hear!? I don't care how much you think we hate you, you had no right to kill innocent people just because the opportunity was there! What kind of horrible psychopath are you!? You're an animal, you're a goddamn monster!"

"See!?" Kiyoshi shouted back, and the frail Gardener lost her composure for an instant, flinching. "I told you y'all fucking hated me!"

"Mister Ikeda, please." Sakurako pleaded, a stern, lady-like look on her face. "I beg you to explain what moved you to murder of all things. I thought we were supposed to get out of here together. All of us, alive and well."

"Bull. Shit." Kiyoshi rolled his eyes, and wiped a few more tears away. "And I've already f-fucking told you!" he continued in between sobs.

An awkward silence took over the room, and Kiyoshi's puzzling confession answered none of our questions regarding his motives. What could we do to make him talk?

"Nooooow, now, tell them why you did it!" Monokuma insisted, his suggestion being preceded by a yawn of boredom. "Hurry along, I'm not in the mood to wait."

Kiyoshi glared at the bear with anger, but eventually slumped forward and took a deep breath. "I... I already told you... I killed them because you hated me."

Angry, the Gardener was a few moments away from raising her tone once again, ultimately unsatisfied with Kiyoshi's reasoning, or at the very least, the lack of basis for said reasoning. "Elaborate." Akahana interrupted, saving the courtroom from any further animosity.

The Custodian looked at Akahana, then at me, then at Chigusa, and shot everyone else a quick glance. "I... I'll talk." he started, and the room was filled by deafening silence as everyone readied themselves to listen to his motives. "Everything started with the movie... I didn't think much of it at the time, but it came in handy. Then... was the talent swap... At first, I shrugged off the weird murderous intent I had as stress that'd been building up over time, but after I heard about Monokuma's new motive, I just knew I'd gotten a Mock Talent, and lo and behold, one that would help me kill someone. Maruko being prone to commit suicide and willing to listen to my every order came as an added bonus, you see? Everything was working in my favor, but even then, I didn't want to kill."

"What pushed you to do it then?" I insisted.

Taking a deep breath, he resumed his explanations. "Everything changed when I came to a sudden realization..." he trailed off, unable to bring the words to his lips. After swallowing a clear lump on his throat, Kiyoshi continued. "You all... You all hated me." he repeated his previous statement, and more tears began to fall down his cheeks, growing more and more frequent over the next few seconds. "You all hated the shit out of me because I've been such an asshole to all of you... I didn't feel loved, I didn't feel liked, even... Hell, I felt like I wasn't wanted. So I asked myself... what did I have to lose?"

"Kiyoshi..." someone - a girl - called lowly, but was unable to find the words to comfort him.

"The answer was simple. Nothing. I had nothing to lose. And I still have nothing to lose from this. You all hated me before, and hate me now... I don't care if I die. It's not like I'd be doing you any good by staying alive. I had an unwilling accomplice, a means, a time... everything was perfect, and I didn't need to move much. It was the perfect plan - no drawbacks, and a chance to get out of this hellhole. That's the whole truth. I killed them because I had nothing to lose."

...

...

No one could say a word. Chigusa's mouth was taped shut, Riou's anger had subsided, and even the expressionless Eita was looking a bit down at the reasoning behind this past trial. "But Kiyoshi..." I tried to comfort him. "We've told you time and time agai-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE!" his scream echoed in the courtroom walls, making everyone take a step back, frightened at what he'd do next. All of a sudden, he was overpowered by his own tears, and his legs gave out yet again. He crawled out of the wooden floor of his stand and dragged himself out of it, curling into a sort of fetal position, only twitching as he sobbed. "D-Don't s-say that..."

"But Kiyo!"

"NO!" he insisted, not letting anyone speak. "Please don't say that... if you say that, I... I..."

 _"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS, KIYOSHI!"_

That phrase alone was what triggered him the most. His face became completely drenched over time, tear after tear rolling down his cheeks and dripping down his bloody chin as they fell to the ground. His twitches and sobs became grander, his screams higher in pitch and louder in volume. For the entire time I heard him, I felt like I had discovered the true despair Monokuma wanted us all to feel.

Unsure of what to say, I stammered, trying to reach out to Kiyoshi's shivering body, the rest of the group too shocked to utter a word or move. "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Aaaaah, yes!" Monokuma cheered, his own claps coupled with a prerecorded audio cue of even more applause. "Look at how you all have made this poor sap despair! Hear his cries, see his tears, feel the overwhelming sadness! I'm getting all hot and bothered, I tell you. How arousing can despair get!?"

"Wh-What!?" I questioned myself aloud.

Kikyo, as if following my thoughts, asked what I wanted to ask. "H-How the hell? Why would he despair over us telling him we like him?"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sakurako added. "Mister Ikeda!" she concluded, pitying the sobbing Custodian as he was struggling to speak, his voice coming off as a low mess of jumbled nonsensical words. Kikyo and Yatarou traded glances before moving in to help, kneeling down next to him.

"Now, now, let me speak!" Monokuma interrupted, making a tense silence permeate the entire room, only broken by the incessant sniffing and sobbing coming from the convicted felon on the floor. "Is everyone paying attention to me? I'm quite the looker, after all, you'd be hard pressed not to do it!" Met by either awkward silence or menacing stares, Monokuma exhaled a big puff of air before shaking his head. "You guys all suck. What a boring crowd! Almost makes me want to change the votes and kill you all... it's a shame I'm a rule abiding bear!"

A heavy slam on wood made it painfully clear that the monochrome mastermind was taking too long, and Riou hurried him along. "Out with it, stupid ass bear!"

"S-Stupid? I'm offended!" he complained, but sat down on his throne, ready to begin his explanation. "You all had many things right! Laziness and chance were two very key factors in this here trial... and you all had to do some very advanced psychology to understand that! But there was one more reason, wasn't there? I think that crybaby even told you guys before his breakdown!"

Trying to recall what he'd said before, I ran the end of the trial by my head in a hurry, before being outmatched by Akahana. "He told us he had nothing to lose."

"Cooooooorrect, Mrs. Prosecuting Attorney!" Monokuma praised, before turning to me. "Get your shit together, inferior lawyer, or she'll become very dangerous!" he mocked before resuming. "Indeed, that jumpsuit wearing jackass had nothing to lose! After all, he had no friends, everyone hated him and he spent most of his time alone because everyone would be so offensive towards him! What is there to lose in a life like that?"

"B-But... he has friends!" Kikyo retorted.

"And that's the problem!" Monokuma fought back, a malicious smile on his face. "With your friendship, Kiyoshi Ikeda has lost every single reason to murder he could ever ask for! He killed two people that loved him, and tried to send all of his friends to die alongside them! Wouldn't that put a damper in your mood?"

The realization of how Kiyoshi was feeling finally dawned on all of us. "K-Kiyo..." Yatarou called out to the crying boy, unable to say anything else. I felt everyone's hearts tighten - even Chigusa and Eita's, who had suffered the most with his deeds, and Shizuka, who was out for justice from the very begginning.

"I..." I tried to begin, but ended up covering my mouth with my hand, not wanting to say anything else that would bring him deeper into despair. The sinking feeling that I was the one who made him cry nagged at the back of my mind, making it hard for me to focus on what was going on. My thoughts started running wild, and I could only hear a few screams, shouts and sobs in the distance. By the time I came to my senses, Monokuma was already shouting that accursed war cry, and everything was about to end.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's **PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!** "

* * *

 **GAME OVER**

 **KIYOSHI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**  
 **TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

* * *

The third set of chains and binds shot out of the wall behind Monokuma and up into the ceiling, supporting themselves on a girder before wrapping around Kiyoshi's torso, clamping down around his stomach, a bit of fabric from his working brown jumpsuit getting caught in between the claws. Removing him from his almost fetal position, the chains started receding, hanging Kiyoshi's limp, still twitching body from the floor. As he moved, trying to escape everyone's gazes, his cap fell off and the chains pulled him farther up.

As the wires receded further and faster, Kiyoshi bumped against the girder on the ceiling and went above it, slamming to the ground with full force as the girder no longer suported him. With a groan of pain, muffled by screams of apology and sorrowful sobs, Kiyoshi was dragged behind the throne and pulled towards his death, the door behind Monokuma's chair closing suddenly. The TV monitor rose crackled to life and showed the hallway that had led two of our friends to their deaths...

Kiyoshi's skin and flesh were being dragged through the floor, leaving him with visible burns as he tried to flail out of the metal chains' grip, but to no avail. Unbeknownst to him, a light at the end of the tunnel - a symbol of hope, usually, but of despair to us - started becoming visible at the end of the long corridor, the young Custodian getting pulled towards it at a fast pace.

The camera followed him outside the corridor, and after adjusting to the light, the broadcast was of a grand skyscraper-like building. The dozens of floors were each surrounded by a metal railing or balcony that ran across them, the entire length and height of the building, with stairs leading the way up or down each railing, allowing for easier traversing of the outside area of the building.

Kiyoshi was dumped right by the front entrance of the skyscraper, and looked at the inside of the building in disgust, recoiling at the exterior. The camera, being brought closer to the outer walls of the edifice, made clear what Kiyoshi's reaction was directed to - the outside of the structure was filthy, sullied with different varieties of dirt, mud, ink, and what I hoped was red paint. A hologram appeared in front of the main gate, the glass sliding door acting as a pane of sorts for the title of the following execution. I felt Kiyoshi's throat knot, and he tried to swallow it away as his shaky legs tried to support his own body weight, standing slowly but surely.

 **DID KIYO-KUN DO GOOD, DADDY?  
SHSL CUSTODIAN KIYOSHI IKEDA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

The hologram disappeared and a percentage bar and a message appeared on screen, an arrow pointing to the right below it. Kiyoshi looked to his right, seeing the ladder that led upstairs before turning back to the makeshift screen in front of him. In a rush, Kiyoshi skimmed through the message, only truly interiorizing it as he vaulted up the stairs, tears running down his cheeks.

 _"Kiyo-kun, don't forget to clean up! If the front of the offices aren't in tiptop condition by the time I'm there, you're grounded!"_

Knowing that 'grounded' would likely mean a much, much worse fate, Kiyo ran up the stairwell and started working on the first floor, the cleaning supplies being provided to him on the way up. As he started, a light-blue performance bar, decorated with cutesy suds, sponges and soap, showed up on the TV monitor, and grew fuller with every scrub from Kiyoshi. For the next few minutes, floor after floor was being near-perfectly cleaned, the windows shining.

Looking around, I wasn't the only person surprised to see the Custodian moving so quickly, especially after the taxing Class Trial he'd just endured, his vision blurry, throat hoarse and legs tired. It was almost moving to see him doing so much to stay alive, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. Rules are rules, and Monokuma wouldn't let him live.

As the final floor approached Kiyoshi - or vice-versa - the sound of an engine could be heard from behind the camera, but said device wouldn't turn around to give us a look at what could be the source of it. The Custodian turned around and flinched, his eyes wide and jaw fallen. With increased speed and intensity, he went back to work, filling the bar further. The bar was filled instants before the roaring of an engine stopped, and Kiyoshi looked down from the railing, at the sound of a door opening. Going down the stairs, he checked the front door for his progress, and quickly found solace in the fact that he'd made a good job.

Looking behind him, the camera now focused on a Monokuma with a business attire: tuxedo, red tie - the epitome of class. Monokuma looked up and down the building before shaking his head and patting Kiyoshi's side.

 _Kiyo-kun... you lazy dummy, you missed a spot!_

The businessman-looking ursine pat Kiyoshi's head, and his exterior joy quickly left his face. His skin grew paler and his knees gave out again, his eyes twitched slightly and his lips quivered. Changing looks between the building, now shining in the afternoon sun, and the front door, showing his 100% success run of the building, the Custodian looked at the bear in confusion, shock and fear - had he not done good enough?

 _There, don't you see it? Let me show you._

The Monokuma grabbed Kiyoshi's entire body with one arm, and pulled it back, as if he were to throw a small pebble. His eyes widened as he tried to fight his way out of the bear's hand, but couldn't succeed. Strength gathered on his right arm, Monokuma spun before throwing Kiyoshi in the building's direction at bullet speed, a few final tears falling down his face before he collided with the hard surface of the building, right next to a window, splattering his blood all over the outside of the skyscraper, a few of it sullying the railing below. A crushed mess of a body fell down to the railing, a big blotch of red being the only visible dirt on the edifice.

Both the Monokuma on-screen and the one standing in the room as us had similar reactions. They shook their heads and slapped their hands together, as if to get rid of any dust they'd gathered over the day, before the one on-screen went into the building, unfettered. Nothing could have prepared us for such a sudden ending.

* * *

 ** _Nothing could have prepared us for a death as sudden and brutal as Kiyoshi Ikeda's, Super High School Level Custodian._**

* * *

Looking around to see everyone's reactions, my eyes first stopped at Blackjack, who bit her lip as she grabbed the sunglasses she hung from her collar, her grip being almost tight enough to break the plastic sidepieces. Next to her, was Eita and Chigusa, who coincidentally were together, sharing expressions of uneasiness. It was only natural - the man responsible for their best friends' deaths had finally been brought to justice, and suffered near his end.

Turning around, Akahana was kneeling down near Kiyoshi's cap, and picked it up, holding it tightly. Kikyo was on the floor, where Kiyoshi once lay, crying for the loss of another one of our own, Yatarou trying to comfort her but to no avail. Tears kept streaming down her face, falling on where Kiyo's own drops had fallen a few minutes ago. Shizuka, to the side, showed little to no signs of discomfort, almost as if he was used to the executions by now.

 _And as much as it pained me to say... maybe I was feeling that way too._

As shocked, awkward silence seeped its way back into the courtroom, Monokuma couldn't help but intervene. "Now, now, don't be all glum! You all sent him to die! You didn't seriously think he'd survive because he cleaned that building, right? What of the justice you're so fond of, huh, lawyers?"

"Quiet..." Akahana shot a glare and spat a response back at Monokuma, who shrugged it off.

"Run along now, I have much more to do!" Monokuma jumped off his chair and started running clockwise around the circle of wooden stands, pushing us one by one towards the elevator, although most of us complied without his insistence. As the elevator doors opened, we started going in, silence and tension being the clear words of choice to describe the atmosphere around us - what other feelings could we have at that time, really? "Oh, and by the way!"

We turned around to see the bear rubbing his hands together, almost as if plotting something. "What?" Eita insisted, his voice strained, almost as if he was almost crying. Most looks were directed at the Estimator, who had yet to see him show this emotive side of him.

"I think now is a good time to throw a monkey wrench into your collective hopes and trust and all that, isn't it?" he cackled. "You thought Kiyoshi was a SHSL Assassin because of his talent swap, didn't you?" he started building up suspense as the doors of the lift started closing, everyone penned inside like cattle. "Well, you're wrong! He was a SHSL Hitman!" And the doors shut.

Only a few gasps were audible at that time. A few looks of distrust were once again being wildly shot at whoever was nearest, and a few people shifted away towards the wall nervously. "Does that mean...?"

"I'll save you the trouble of distrusting one another, Ohwatani-san." Shizuka responded after exhaling a long puff of air and shaking his head, eyes closed, as if focusing intently on something. "I am a fan of the magic arts... not enough to warrant Hope's Peak's attention, however. As such, allow me to reintroduce myself... my name is Shizuka Matsuoka...

 _Super High School Level Hitman._ "

* * *

 **ACT 3: HOLIDAYS FOR THE HOPELESS - COMPLETE!**

 **Students Remaining: 9/16**


	36. Chapter 4-1: Claustrophobic

**Alright, as always, I want to tell you all that the poll for Act 4 FTE's is on my profile page! Vote for 1-4 characters, and Tsukushi will spend time with them somewhere along their trek in this new sector!**

* * *

Review replies!

 **HyperBrachydios:** _The difference between Hitman and Assassin is something I'll explain later down the line - it'll be in-story. As for the rest, I won't confirm or deny anything for spoilers sake, but you have some interesting thoughts going on regarding the next chapters. Thanks for being an active reader and reviewer during the trial section, see you in the next one, and thanks for your review!_

 **Pretty Palutena:** _I know right? Haha, thank you so much for reviewing!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _I feel like it was really a tragic end for Kiyo but in a way it fit him to a T. After all, being such an asshole to people, he had to have some underlying reasoning to justify it. Seems like murder was his way out, and it didn't work out too well for him, unfortunately. Thanks for leaving a review! (Also, stay tuned for the end-of-chapter A/N, hehe)_

 **Katastic Writer:** _These depressing end-of-trials must really be taking a toll on these poor students. I still feel like this didn't top the feels from the end of the second Class Trial, but then again, I really grew attached to Frances and especially Blackjack as characters, so it was no wonder I strongly felt that trial the most. As for the lady in the TV monitor, I'm glad you're noticing that the narration is dropping hints to her identity, good eye. As for how the students will react to our new Hitman, that's up for us to see! Regarding the Hitman-being-normally-hired thing, I'll come clean and say it - that is not the reason why the Talent was important. Kiyoshi acted of his own accord during his entire plan! Thanks for leaving your review as always!_

 **Airune:** _Thank you for the kind words! I hope you enjoy the next chapters even more._ _Thanks for the review!_

* * *

 **ACT 4: _Despair is a Dish That's Best Served Cold_**

 **CHAPTER 1: Claustrophobia**

* * *

 ** _LATE NIGHT_**

 **Location: ?**

For some reason, the outside air felt chillier as we took the first step outside the elevator, quickly slithering away from the newly-revealed Hitman. The dwindling number of people we had with every consecutive trial grounds exit made the cold settle in further, rendering us unable to even use body heat as a way to be more comfortable. But did we even consider that? Would we want to be that close to someone else? Maybe someone had been so traumatized by the trial that they'd snap and kill you off.

N-No! Oh, goddamnit, Tsukushi, what the hell are you even thinking!?

"Your inner monologue is more than correct, Hananari-san." the Hitman commented, making me curse lowly at my thinking aloud. "The human psyche is a fragile thing as we've witnessed before - three times now. Love, sadness, stress, worry and other emotions all make or break the case."

"Yeah, right. You probably know lots about that, don't you?" Kikyo spat, not looking Shizuka in the eye. The Hairstylist kept walking forward, a bit tense after she unloaded the snappy remark, although I couldn't gather whether that was due to regret over spitting so aggressively or fear of being hurt by the Hitman.

Sighing, the boy shrugged at shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped. I'm no stranger to killing, yes. But even then, being much more capable than any of you, I still chose to stand down, did I not, Namikaze-san?"

"Shut up." the Hairstylist quickly shot him down, sharing her tension with the air around us, making us all fall into an awkward group silence. In our minds, the thought was clear though - he was right. He might be a Hitman, but that didn't make him kill anyone. Yuzuru was also a skilled Assassin, yet... all the killers were people previously inexperienced. It just goes to show maybe distrust is the safest approach... "Tsukushi... you don't really mean that, do you?"

Flinching, I fell silent, condemning my loud thinking once more. As the group started looking towards the open door, we quickly noticed it had been different once again - we were about to enter unfamiliar territory, as always, and with even less people to explore and make the most of it. The more time we spent here, the less time we wanted to.

Glancing at the open sky above us, I took a deep breath, still shaken over the events of the third execution. The goosebumps that visibly covered my skin were a result of the colder front emanating from the corridor to the new sector and the sheer fright we'd felt over the trial. Feeling a presence behind me, I turned my neck to the side and saw a hunky wall of muscle and flesh. Snuggling closer, Riou held my hand as we walked forward wordlessly.

The trek through the hallway was quiet, only footsteps reverberating from the City's stone walls. In a few instants, audible shivers and the chattering of teeth joined the fray, muffling the deafening silence. As we left the corridor, its walls decked with stone, and the torches inside it doing naught to heat us up as we reached the end of it, we were met by a curtain of cold white mist, a faint, distant light cutting through the fog, like a beacon or lighthouse trying to guide us to safety - if safety was truly attainable in this place.

Shizuka led the way forward as the others stopped to contemplate their next moves. Hesitant, Riou pulled me to follow suit, Sakurako mimicking us, and the rest of the squad pacing along eventually, Chigusa being at the back of the pack, her small frame being now covered by one of Eita's pieces of clothing, the Estimator keeping up alongside her so as to not leave her alone.

The light growing less and less dim, we finally reached a building, the lit inside making it seem warmer as we trudged through the snow on the ground, some of it touching our bare skin during the ensuing blizzard. It was a massive building - a veritable mansion, compared to the huts of Verdant Views or the lake house back in Marine Views. It even held a candle to the resort where we'd all met. The walls were built with logs and other wooden materials, giving it a ski lodge feel, complimented by the surrounding conditions.

As the Hitman pushed the front door open, he looked around. The entrance to the huge cabin-like structure was, in every sense of the word, grand. Almost luxurious. An expensive-looking carpet decorated the floors, various other gems of interior design lining the perimeter and center of the rooms, such as a couple of sofas to the right, and a massive set of stairs leading to an upper and a lower floor to the left. In the center was a set of double doors, with the words 'Mess Hall' writing on a plaque above it.

"I see there aren't nearly enough rooms for all of us." Eita noted, sounding a bit down in the dumps for Estimator's standards. Gathering around the door on the left hall, in between the flights of stairs that led us below or above our current location, we read the plaque above it. "Snowfall Suites #1-#4" he read aloud.

"Well..." Akahana began, after clearing her throat, so as not to stutter mid-sentence. "Since there are four girls, I believe it to be best if we stay here. There should be enough rooms for the remainder of you elsewhere."

With a pained groan, Yatarou retorted. "Not to be rude, but I don't want to be near Shizuka for the time being."

Although we understood his point, looks of disapproval were shot at the Tour Guide before one of the girls conceded. "I don't mind staying in another suite." Chigusa spoke up, much to everyone's surprise, the previously shy, frightful girl seeming to grow even stronger after our friend's death.

Eyes squinting in disdain, Sakurako couldn't help but shake her head and comment. "You should be ashamed of this, Yatarou."

Before any more animosity could rise, the group separated, the four of them going inside the dormitories corridor while Shizuka, Chigusa, Riou, Eita and I all stayed together, exploring further. Going through the Mess Hall, before heading upstairs, led us to a new door on the far side of the expansive room, a single large table to accommodate for what could be dozens of people, but were only nine. Going through the other door, we found ourselves in a mirrored version of the previous room.

As Riou, hand tight around my own, led me to the left side of the room, where a plaque read. 'Snowrise Suites #1-#5' was written on the wooden slab, and we hastily made our way in, revealing a small corridor with two rooms on one side, and three on the opposite wall. A random draw divided us into our separate rooms, Eita and Riou staying in the left wall, while Shizuka and I took the right wall, Chigusa standing between us.

The room was comfortable looking enough for anyone to feel at home - but the cold winter air and the unpleasant view of the great outdoors led us to grow uninterested in the life we led. I was utterly alone, yet I could feel every bit of pain and sadness everyone in this ski lodge was feeling. Every ounce of despair that surrounded us, tightening its grip around me. I could only lay in bed and curl up into a ball as the realization set in. The cold outside started to creep in through the window, and I sighed.

 _If only Riou was here to warm me up._

* * *

 ** _EARLY MORNING_**

 **Location: Mess Hall**

A banquet boasted itself upon me and Chigusa as we made our way to the mess hall, the door shutting behind us automatically. We'd found each other while leaving our rooms after the morning announcement and a quick shower to cleanse ourselves of a tiny part of our stress. The trip through the main entrance of what I'd gathered was called the 'Snowrise Resort', if the tags on the bathroom towels are to be fully believed, was short and silent. I couldn't bring myself to speak after what the Gardener had been through the day before.

Choosing to ignore the swollen lips and puffy eyes she had, I eyed as she asked me dryly. "Who made all this?"

A dismissive shrug was all I could muster. "Dunno." I replied, throwing in a frown.

Chigusa looked around the empty room before sitting down at the nearest seat and digging in, not even waiting for the rest of the people to come. Following her actions, I took a seat next to her - a bit far away nonetheless, as the table was immense - and picked at my food with the silver cutlery we'd been given, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

A creak on the door to the girls' and Yatarou's dorm made me cock my head left, eyes widening as my stomach started to growl. "Morning." Kikyo greeted with little emotion as she approached me, taking the seat next to me and sliding her own food next to mine, so we could hold a conversation. In the middle of our small talk, Shizuka and Akahana came in, followed by Eita, Riou, Sakurako and finally, Yatarou, who arrived only a few short moments after Chigusa stood up and walked towards the Snowrise Resort entrance, finished with her breakfast.

Akahana stood up, making sure to drag the chair's feet across the ground, making a light noise to catch everyone's attention. As Riou was still dazed, she tapped her fork against the bottom of the glass of water she'd poured, and finally began, the Boxer now half-listening. "I believe exploration is in order."

"Why?" Kikyo asked, munching on a piece of buttered toast.

"Knowing our surroundings is essential, Kikyo." she explained, with good points to make. "It could preven-"

"Prevent a murder?" Shizuka interrupted, making the Prosecutorial Attorney's eye twitch ever so slightly. "It hasn't so far. It has only given the culprits the ability to study their environment further and use it to their advantage. The freezer in Sierra Resort during Yuki's case and the movie theater during Yori and Maruko's case are examples of such happenings."

Akahana sat back down and mused. "Do you believe exploration is unnecessary then? Dangerous, even?"

"Heavens, no." The Hitman shook his head, before taking a small sip of a juice he'd found near the corner of the table he exiled himself on. "Exploration is indeed an asset to all of us. We'd be hard-pressed to run away from this Mutual Killing Game unharmed now, either way."

Yatarou voiced something from the safety of the opposite end of the table. "There's not going to be any more murders..."

A scoff from the Hitman threw the Tour Guide into silence. "You don't really mean that, do you? Truly?" He paused before standing up. "Once the ball starts rolling, stress starts piling up and someone is eventually going to break due to the pressure. I merely asked Nakajima-san for her to not use exploration as a means of protection, as it's been proven opposite." Stopping midway towards the Snowfall side of the mess hall, he cocked his head to the side and eyed Akahana. "And evidence is everything, as they say." he added before leaving.

"He's seriously pissing me off..." Yatarou grumbled, going to eat a bit more of his eggs, the bacon that once accompanied them being long gone. "If someone tries to kill someone, please do it to him."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Kikyo stood up and slammed her hands on the table, making the silverware clatter against each other, producing quite a ruckus momentarily. As I eyed the Hairstylist, her bun a little more disheveled than usual, she pat down her kimono and sat down. "Yatarou, that's really dumb of you to say. We've been through hell together. You yourself said there won't be any more murders! So knock it off."

Fidgeting by himself, he finished his dish and left, muttering lowly. "Sorry."

Numbers growing thinner, Kikyo decided to leave, Akahana and Sakurako following her, leaving me alone with Riou and Eita.

"Um..." Riou mumbled, gaining my attention. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table, only a small basket of bread and a jar of apple juice between us. "Do you want to look around together?" he asked sheepishly, a bit of red finding his way to his cheeks. I force a smile and nod, his blushed cheeks growing more vibrant and a smile breaking through the red. "Good." he nodded back and stood up, making me mimic the gesture.

As I turned left towards the Snowfall entrance, he also went to his left, towards the Snworise entrance. Chuckling at the miscommunication, I turned around, only milliseconds before he did too, earning another giggle from the both of us as we both stopped. Calmly, I asked "Snowrise or Snowfall?"

Combing his silver hair with his right hand, an eyebrow was raised. "Snow what?"

"Right or left?" I smiled, his obliviousness making me feel a little better. _At least someone here makes me smile._ As he started walking towards the Snowfall side, where we'd first come in from yesterday, me following suit, meeting him right by the door before I gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Er-hem." a clear of the throat made itself hear, making me look behind me, to a drowsy looking Eita.

"S-Sorry!" the Estimator shook his head and gave us a dismissive wave, although he didn't look too bothered by the actual kiss. But would he tease us? Probably not.

* * *

 ** _MORNING_**

 **Location: Snowfall Resort - Dungeon**

"Wh-What the hell...?" I could only ask as I reached the downstairs area of the resort, eyes wide as I found myself surrounded by metal. Handcuffs chained to the wall, medieval torture devices, caged cells - this had it all. "What kind of resort is this...?"

The dark, damp cavern sent visible chills down Riou's spine. Approaching him, he was startled, skipping a few inches away from me before sighing in relief, coming back. "This place gives me the creeps, Tsukushi."

"Hm?" a voice came from deeper inside the prison cells, and a few footsteps became louder and louder as the person they belonged to came ever closer. After turning the corner, the red eyed male peeking around it, Yatarou came closer. "I see..." the Tour Guide noted to himself, looking down as if he was deep in thought, a hand squeezing his cheeks together, making his lips poke out.

"Yatarou?" I called. "What are you doing down here?"

Jolting his neck back up, he shrugged. "Same as you, I'm guessing." he replied shortly, stretching his back. Hastily resuming his original position, he eyed Riou and I with a look of disbelief, a bit of embarrassment present in his expression, before he curled his lips into a smirk. "Unless you're here for something else." he winked indiscreetly.

A few short moments of silence later, Riou couldn't help but ask. "Huh?"

"Oh, you didn't get the joke?" Yatarou deflated, sighing away his temporary enthusiasm. "I was insinuating you two were gonna... you know, get kinky with the stuff down here."

"Wh-What the hell, Yatarou!" I defend myself, Riou being unable to do so after shying away from the remainder of the interaction, standing still beside me.

The Tour Guide chuckled lowly and waved his hands in front of him, apologizing. "Sorry, sorry. Someone has to lighten the mood around these parts... I thought you could take a joke, Tsukushi."

"I-I can... I would rather you keep those sexual innuendos to yourself, though! At least in front of Riou..."

Turning to face Riou, who had a bit of shade on his face, making his expression difficult to read, Yatarou giggled. "So, the big hunk over here... gets flustered easily?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I felt a twinge in the Boxer's presence, as if he twitched angrily.

"Um, Yatarou, maybe you shouldn't tease him..." I warned, enjoying the banter a bit, but worried for the outcome of the situation as the surrounding tension was still high.

"Why?" the Tour Guide joked, keeping his cheeriness about him. "Would big ol' Riou blush? Maybe he'd even act all tsundere-like!"

In a quick blur, Yatarou was flung to the other side of the dungeon, his back colliding against the hard rock wall before he slumped to the ground, groaning in pain. Muffling my laughter with admittedly heartfelt worry, I approached him while looking towards Riou, whose fist was still out. "You okay?" I asked.

Getting back to his feet slowly, Yatarou's legs trembled as he struggled to find the strength to stand once more. "Not quite..." he complained, still a bit dizzy. Noticing Riou approaching him, he flinched, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't do this again, or I might break my spine!" he pleaded, genuine fear in his tone.

The Boxer's posture unchanged, he grabbed the Tour Guide in his arms and lifted him up. "Uh, Riou, what are y-"

"Making things right, wait a sec." he requested as he lifted Yatarou over his head and behind his back, his shoulder muscles tensing under the strain, he then started flexing his arms, making Yatarou's body move like a plastic straw, snapping and cracking bones as the Tour Guide was silent, uncertain eyes wide open. As the Boxer put the smaller boy down, he prepared himself to cave in to his lack of leg strength, but was quickly surprised to notice he could stand just fine. "There. That fixed you up."

"Damn, Riou!" Yatarou swooned, excitedly. "I didn't know you could do that! The pain's all gone!" he smiled, his previous tension and fright having vanished completely, making me chuckle lowly at how fast his demeanor and emotions changed.

Cracking the joints on his fingers and back, he gave a quick explanation as to why. "Boxers get hurt all the time. We need to help each other, pipsqueak. Teamwork makes the dream work, or whatever, right?"

Smiling, the boy simply nodded. "Right!" he smiled.

"Did you find anything worth checking around here?" I asked, moving on from the violence that'd ensued a few minutes prior.

"Unless you're plotting something reeeeeally kinky, nope." At the sound of the sexual word, Riou glared at Yatarou, making the Tour Guide recoil in fear. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to, please don't hurt me!"

Relaxing, the Boxer laughed. "Pipsqueaks like you ain't worth my time." Wrapping his arm around me, I snuggled closer to Riou before tensing as he continued. "I've got Tsukushi if I need a sparring partner!"

"R-Right, babe!" I stuttered, internally worried over my well-being - something I didn't know how to hide, if Yatarou's laugh was to be explained. "Since there's nothing around and this place is... well, creepy... what do you say we go back upstairs?"

"Fine by me." Riou smiled, ruffling my red hair. "You comin', pipsqueak?"

Shaking his head, the Tour Guide put his knuckles to his hips and looked around. "I don't feel like third-wheeling, thanks. That'd be no fun for any of us, am I right?" Taking a step back in caution, Yatarou was surprised to not see Riou making any advances. "I'll just give this place another look. Doesn't hurt, right? And it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Right, right." I nodded, before waving him goodbye.

"Oh, Tsukushi!" Yatarou called. "If you see Kikyo, please tell her to meet me! I'll be around here, or exploring the second floor." Nodding, I made my way up the stairs, thinking of where to look next.

* * *

 ** _MORNING_**

 **Location: Snowfall Resort - Indoor Garden**

Going through the main entrance of the resort we'd come in through, the grungy, creepy dungeon aesthetic was quickly - and thankfully - replaced by a more natural, tranquil one emanating from the entirety of the second floor, its expansion being a singular green room with plants, potted or otherwise, of all colors, sizes and shapes. Approaching a few bushes, Riou ventured through the plantation.

"I'm seeing a few berries around." the Boxer commented, before squinting his eyes in the direction of the small gathering of trees that was on the opposite side of the room, farthest from the stairs. "Looks like there's plenty of fruit over there, too..." he smiled, before correcting himself. "Well, not plenty for all of us. If we eat healthy, that food will last us a few days at most... I've never been happier the others' eating habits are so bad!" he chuckled, making me smile as well.

"I think I should start eating well, too." I think aloud, scratching my stomach. "It's not like I'm out of shape or anything b-"

Riou quickly chimed in, jumping-jacking over the bushes and back to my side. "Eating well is not only the trick to maintaining your slim figure, Tsukushi! A healthy diet is necessary for a healthy body, inside and out! You can never hope to reach my amount of muscle mass if you do not have a rigorous food regimen!"

"It's not like I want to be as muscular as you..." I justified, before shrugging. "You wouldn't like me if I was that muscular, I bet."

"H-Hey!" Riou tensed, crossing his arms. "That's not true! I like you for who you are inside!"

"Hm..." I pondered, before asking. "So you don't like how I look? Just how I am, personality-wise?" Flustered, the Boxer started stuttering, trying to dig himself a way out of the hole he'd just thrown himself in, before I laugh it off and shake my head, putting a hand of mine to his shoulder. "I was joking! Don't get so worked up over it."

Riou nodded firmly. "Yes! You're right."

Exploring further, he took me near the small orchard in the far side of the room, where the rustling of leaves caught our attention. Looking up, we saw nothing suspicious - only the beauty of nature, complete with firm trunks, intertwining branches, and green leaves that stood eerily still in the heated interior of the room, all of it completely isolated from the cold of the outside.

I took a moment to appreciate the heat, reminding myself of how cold it was in this new unnamed sector of Anghern, and remembering the trek through the snowy surroundings of the lodge. Thoughts of the wild blizzard making a shiver jolt through my body, making me twitch, which garnered Riou's attention. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, yeah, just remembered how cold it was outside yesterday... we really should start exploring outside the house once we're done." I suggested, and the Boxer fell silent. "Something the matter?"

"I don't want you to worry but..." Riou began, inevitably making me fear the worse case scenario that could possibly be the cause of his worry. "I tried to open the door in our side of this house thing, but..." he trailed off, pausing before his conclusion. "It didn't budge. I think we might be stuck."

Sighing in relief, I shook my head. "We came in through this side of the lodge though! It's probably just that one door that's locked. I'm sure we can leave through the Snowfall side. So don't you worry your pretty little mind, okay?" I smiled, making him repeat the gesture, as we stood there smiling for a few more moments. Breaking the silence, I offered. "Do you want to pick some of these berries and fruit? We could eat them together if we decide to go on a walk or something!"

"You're eager to start eating more fruit, huh?" Riou pumped his fist in the air. "That's my boy! Keep up that spirit and you'll be leaner in no time!" he encouraged, quickly retracting his final words. "N-Not that you need to be leaner!"

A chuckle exited my mouth as I lunged for a hug. "I know, I know, I was joking earlier!" I reassured him as I felt him hug back.

"Er-hem..." a small, high-pitched clear of the throat made us turn around, facing a small girl, two braids falling on either side of her face, green eyes shining behind her white-rimmed glasses. "Hello there, you two." she greeted us, although not as warmly as usual - expectedly so.

"Hello, leaf pipsqueak." Riou nodded in salutation, making Chigusa smile awkwardly at the nickname.

"Hey, Chigusa. What are you up to?" I asked, curious as I approached her, Riou in tow.

"Kikyo told me there was a garden here, so I came to see it." Holding what she had in her hands, she showed us a watering can. "I found this over in a small shed with gardening supplies. It's in the corner if you want to check it out... there's... a few dangerously sharp tools there."

Tension rising inside Riou, his stiffness affecting our grip, I nodded. "I wouldn't worry." I voiced, although my hopes were not as high as they once were. "We'll be done with this in no time." I reassured, before quickly changing the topic, not wanting to argue my slightly dishonest expectations any further. "What part of the garden are you tending to?"

"All of it." she revealed, her voice a bit lower and less emotive than usual - again, expectedly so.

"With that little watering can?" Riou asked, surprised.

Chigusa nodded. "Yeah. It's not that difficult. I'll just need to make a few trips to the hose and back. It'll take a while but..." the Gardener paused for a sigh, and a shrug. "It's not like I have anything better to do, do I?"

"Right..." I responded awkwardly, failing to keep the momentum of the conversation going, which is easier said than done when you're speaking to someone's who just lost a loved one. "Um... would you like any help?"

A dismissive shrug later, the Gardener refused. "I'll be fine, thanks. You can stay if you want though, I won't stop you."

"Right..." I repeated. "We'll, um... be going then. Hit us up if you need anything."

"Hmhm." she remarked uninterested, before Riou and I bid her farewell.

Standing on the tips of my toes to reach the Boxer's ears as we walked towards the stairs, I whispered. "Do you want to get that fruit later?"

"Sure." he answered, getting the hint that perhaps, Chigusa would prefer being alone with her plant friends for the time being. "Where should we go next?"

Leaning against the railing of the stairwell that led to the floor below, I pondered the possibilities. "We haven't checked the second floor or the basement of the other side of the lodge. The one we slept in."

"Let's go see it then."

* * *

 ** _LATE MORNING_**

 **Location: Snowrise Resort - Breaker Room**

It was a couple of minutes before we'd finally went down the stairs of the opposite resort. Firstly, examining the front door of the Snowfall Resort, Riou noted that it wouldn't budge whether it was pushed or pulled, and eventually gave up on trying to force it open, as we were both scared to break something and face dire consequences from Monokuma's rules. Passing through the empty mess hall, we arrived at the Snowrise Resort, a mirrored version of where we were previously. After repeating our actions, looking around the living space and the dorm corridor, I led the way downstairs before catching someone moving out of the corner of my eye, approaching the exit.

"Riou?" I call the Boxer, tiptoeing over the railing to see what he was doing. "What's up?"

As Riou shook the door towards and away from him repeatedly, the door simply rattled, unable to move inwards or outwards. A sigh later, Riou shrugged and turned to me. "No luck here either. That bear pipsqueak's got us locked inside."

"You don't think that he'd do that, right?" I asked, pondering a bit before shaking my head. "You're right, maybe he would... wouldn't surprise me. But open an entire sector and have us trapped here? Hardly logical."

"Maybe, maybe. Who cares?" he conceded, cracking his finger joints. "Let's go down."

Nodding, I went down with Riou following closely. At the bottom of the stairs was a door labeled 'Breaker Room'. Opening it, we went inside, entering a dimly lit room, only a weak lamp swinging slightly, hung from the ceiling by a thick thread. The interior of the room was musty, and a few stray particles of dust filled the air, making me cough every so often.

"Hello, Ryielo-san. Hananari-san." a voice came from the far side of the room, in the right hand corner. From behind a cubic object covered by a big, dirty tarp, came a black-haired boy in a black sleeveless jacket and oxford shoes. "Fancy seeing your here. Exploration going well?"

Initially apprehensive, I simply nodded as I felt my nose getting runny, and my vision slightly blurry, while Riou groaned hesitantly. "Yeah. Yours?"

"Likewise, likewise." the Hitman replied, clapping his hands at arm's reach to get rid of the dust he'd gathered on his palms. "I have found a cabinet near that corner over there." he revealed, gesturing towards where he'd just come from. "Lots of dangerous, high-voltage electrical appliances could be found there. They're, as I said, dangerous. So I suggest we don't make them public."

Bewildered by his choice of words, Riou retorted. "What do you mean?"

"They are potential murder weapons, you see, Ryielo-san? It'd be best if we kept them a secret." Shizuka revealed, getting the same reaction from Riou and I - confusion. "I see I don't make myself clear. What is the problem?"

"Why'd you tell us if... you want to keep... those a secret?" I voiced my query, sniffling. My head started to feel a bit lighter as I spoke.

"You okay, Tsukushi?" Riou asked. I nodded, not wanting to worry him with such a trivial detail as this.

Eyes squinted, Shizuka commented. "I do recall you looking like this before. Before my disappearance in the second sector, where Kanzaki-san met her maker." he remembered her name with longing, clearly missing his other cohort. "What seems to be the matter is... beyond me, however."

"It's none of your business." I spat a bit too aggressively. "Sorry. You were saying?" I quickly corrected myself, not wanting to get on a Hitman's bad side, and moving the conversation along to the previous topic.

"Ah yes. You two are the only ones I trust in this game anymore." he stated matter-of-factly, leaving Riou and I in the dust. "Surprised? Don't be."

"Why would you trust us but not anyone else?" Riou spoke, his roaring, booming voice keeping me awake for a few extra seconds.

Shizuka then explained, raising his left hand's fingers as he listed off the other participants. "Takagawa-san has just been through a grave loss, you see? That, coupled with her newfound vigor and strength, can prove dangerous in a murder scenario. Kurogane-san and Nakajima-san are both capable of outsmarting any other competitor in this game. Nekomirin-san and Namikaze-san have been increasingly more and more tired and angrier at each consecutive case, therefore, a hate crime isn't too farfetched to think about, especially when we consider me being the potential target. Finally, Ohwatani-san can commit a crime on a whim, due to her being emotionally unstable after Baishou-san's death, circling back to Takagawa-san."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Riou asked.

"You two have each other, and are in love with each other, correct?" After being met with two awkward, silent nods, Shizuka continued. "That means you wouldn't dare commit a crime and sacrifice each other. Hananari-san's brains or Ryielo-san's brawn would be reasons for me to worry, but the bond that binds you together eases my distrust in you. Clear?"

After a hesitant quietness, Riou snorted. "Right. No telling then." After pondering for a short moment, he nodded. "Yeah, that'll be good right, Tsu... Tsukushi?"

 _Bam._

* * *

 **A/N: Back for Act 4! Next time we'll explore the rest of Snowrise Resort!**

 **I also want to apologize to The SENDER and the TRAVELER, a.k.a. Kiyoshi's submitter, for completely forgetting to thank them last chapter and for taking so long to amend that. Kiyoshi was a character that, although I didn't like too much at first due to him being such a lazy bum, was still a blast to write from start to finish, and quickly became a favorite among the readers. Thank you for giving me the pleasure to write him, and sorry for not doing this sooner!**

 **Also, sorry for the hiatus this took. I don't really have much of a reason besides laziness, really? I've been starting loads of other projects on the side, like planning out other stories, writing some other stuff, getting really invested in a couple of games, watching anime and maintaining a social life (who'd have guessed that was important, huh?). I've been pushing the SYOC back in my schedule time and time again, so I'll try to get rid of that habit and update more regularly! Bear with me, please.**

 **That being said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more!** **Until next time... Yamazaki out!**


	37. Chapter 4-2: To Trust or Not to Trust

_First, the (long overdue) review replies!  
_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Thanks for being so supportive and understanding! I do think any group would be a bit unsettled by the presence of an Ultimate Hitman in their midst - then again, they've had to deal with a SHSL Assassin beforehand and that ended well (for them, at least), so maybe this group is a bit of an exception? I do agree that the new area is a bit of a mish-mash of things - the reasons why will be revealed shortly. Even with all the despair and distrust running amok, it'd seem Yatarou and Riou still have it in them to be humorous (be it on purpose or not). Thanks for your review!_

 **BlueTanaka:** _Thanks for understanding the hiatus! It would seem your theories were not as off-base as they could be. I'm proud to have made a difficult-to-grip third trial, although I do prefer the second one overall. Although I do have to agree, Kiyo did deserve better. If only he wasn't such a jerk to everyone, he might have survived the impending doom. Then again, with Monokuma's motives in effect, is there really hope for anyone to successfully ignore it? Everyone's fear of Shizuka is kind of understandable since he - unlike Yuzuru - didn't reveal his true talent. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

 **The SENDER and the TRAVELER:** _I'm immensely glad you found my portrayal of Kiyoshi to be as good as you expected, so thanks for the props! You were the one that gave me such a great character to mold, so you have the most merit here. As for Kiyo's cap, the distrust and the snow resort trial - you'll have your answers soon enough! Thanks for reviewing, as per usual._

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _I'm happy to be back, although a bit uneven with updates. I'm getting back into the groove though! Thanks for the review!_

 **Airune:** _I'm glad you're enjoying all the items you mentioned! It makes me proud as a writer to see people compliment my work, haha. Best wishes, and thank you for leaving a review!_

* * *

 **ACT 4: _Despair is a Dish That's Best Served Cold_**

 **CHAPTER 2: To Trust or Not to Trust**

* * *

 ** _LATE AFTERNOON_**

 **Location: Snowrise Resort - Tsukushi's Room**

As soon as I came to, expecting the somewhat hard floor of the Breaker Room I'd fainted in to be under me, I was both pleasantly surprised and understandably startled. While resting on the soft, fluffy mattress of my suite back in the ground floor of the resort, I was shocked to see a few glaring eyes.

"Tsukushi!" Riou called, breaking the silence I assume was there.

 _It's not like I was conscious to know that for certain, though._

As he threw himself onto me, kneeling by my bedside, he smothered me as he hugged me tightly, his bulging biceps tightening around my chest, making it hard to breathe. "C-Can't... breathe..." I tried to fight back, making Riou stand up rapidly.

"S-Sorry!" Riou apologized, his posture regained, as Kikyo and Yatarou simply smiled at me from a safe distance, near the foot of the bed. A bit dizzy from standing up too quickly, he knelt back down and grabbed my shoulder. "What happened? You just dropped!"

"Riou..." Kikyo sighed, a bit of a nervous smile on her face. "Don't smother him too much, he's just woken up..."

Eyeing the Hairstylist for an instant, Riou sighed and nodded in agreement. "Sorry, sorry. I was worried..."

"What happened, Tsukushi?" Yatarou asked, raising his voice for the first time since I'd woken up. "Riou told me you were in the room upstairs with Shizuka and him... I thought that damn Hitman got the jump on you..." he explained, venom clearly present in his voice as he gave the side-eye to something, or someone, who I couldn't see, as they were behind Riou.

A male voice snorted and Riou turned around to face whoever the source was. On the corner of the room, far from everyone else, was Shizuka, legs crossed and head slightly hanging forward, intertwined fingers resting atop his knee. "For someone who refused to spend in the same resort as me, you've quite the sharp tongue, Nekomirin-san. You wouldn't want to get on a Hitman's bad side... would you?"

Yatarou flinched and discreetly inched away from Shizuka, his statement's dark implications proving to be a little too much for him to handle. "S-Sorry..." he apologized halfheartedly, still visibly frightened.

"Merely a jest." Shizuka shrugged, uncrossing his legs and raising his chin a bit, being now eye-to-eye with everyone else in the room.

"Are you in a position to say those things?" I asked, sitting up on my bed, back resting against the headboard. "Your situation is bad enough as is."

A second shrug later, Shizuka's hand trailed through his scalp, tidying his hair up a tiny bit. "It's not like it can get any worse. I'm fairly sure the people who trust me right now will continue doing so, and those who don't will never listen to reason. Why not have a bit of fun?"

Groaning, Kikyo struggled not to sound angry as she replied. "You're making everything harder for us too. It's not like we want to have everyone distrust each other, it's just hard for us t-"

"To trust a killer?" Shizuka completed her sentence, and by the widening of the Hairstylist's pink eyes, the Hitman's shot was right on the money. "Are we supposed to forget all about Kanzaki-san?"

From the safety of Kikyo's back, Yatarou edged Shizuka further with his comments. "Well, she was a traitor and was working alongside Monokuma! She was going to murder Sakurako!"

"I'll have to agree that wasn't the best example, Shizuka." Kikyo conceded, giving the Hitman a pity-filled look.

"You make a fair point." With a sigh, Shizuka stood up and walked towards the door. "My time here is done. I have ensured Hananari-san's safety, which is why I came here in the first place. I'll be in my room, should anyone need me." he said as he bid his farewell to us and walked away.

A fair bit of awkward, tense silence filled the room, making the air heavy. "I swear... it's like he's trying to make us despair even further." Kikyo complained, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Shoulders slumped, she shook her head. "If Yuzuru wasn't the traitor, I'd say Shizuka was a likely candidate."

"That's just his nature..." I rebutted, making everyone turn to me, Kikyo and Yatarou a bit wide-eyed at the sudden defense. "He's... He's just like that. There's no way to change him."

Squinting, Yatarou asked. "Are you really defending him? Maruko, Yori and Kiyo all died because of him."

"That's a stretch." I replied. "He had little to no blame to bear in that case. He almost ended up being a victim, for crying out loud!"

"I thought you were against murderers, Tsukushi?" Yatarou gave me a side-eye, making chills go down my spine. "Now you're standing up for one? What difference does it make if he kills people inside or outside the Mutual Killing Game? He's a killer, dude, open your damn eyes!"

A knot in my throat suddenly formed and I was unable to respond. He made a good point... For the past couple of weeks, we've condemned three people for ending someone else's life. And yet, here I am, defending someone who has ended countless lives, just because I didn't know the people who he assassinated.

"You... You're right."

"Huh?" Yatarou's eyebrows raised in surprise, as everyone looked at me in stunned quiet.

"You're right." I conceded. "It's... unbecoming of a defense attorney to be swayed by his own personal feelings. I didn't make as big of a deal with Shizuka's killings as I did with Asuyo's, Frances' or Kiyoshi's because... I just didn't know the victims. I wasn't involved. That's the worst thing an attorney could do."

"D-Dude, I didn't mean for you to take it that hard... shoot, sorry..."

"No, no!" I quickly reassured him. "You've done nothing wrong. Thanks for making me realize this, I... I'll be sure to think this through at a later time."

Head tilted, Kikyo curiously asked. "Um, think what through?"

Not wanting the issue to be drawn out any longer, I simply shook my head, asking for the three people present to simply forget about it for the time being. Riou was quick to concede to my request, as he found another topic he found more important. "So, Tsukushi, are you feeling well?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'm sobering up alright, thanks, babe."

Visibly swooning over the nickname I chose, I saw Kikyo and Yatarou go into a wild frenzy of small, silent movements out of the corner of my eye, although it'd seem Riou was too fixated on me to notice. "What happened?" Riou continued. "If you weren't feeling well, you could've told me!" he suggested, but quickly retracted his statement before offering a possible scenario. "Was it my back massage!? Did I hurt you!?"

"No, no!" I was quick to reassure him, putting both of my palms in the air, loosely in a 'stop' hand sign. "It's... something I've had to cope with my whole life. I've gotten pretty used to it. Got pretty thick skin as a result!"

Still unsure of what to think, Riou tried to further his knowledge of the situation. "So... you just... faint, once in a while?"

Chuckling, I shake my head and put my hand on his arm. "You make it sound like it's random. It's nothing like that!"

"Then, what is it?" Kikyo asked, butting in the conversation with a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us!" Yatarou edged me further.

Smiling at the two fangirls, I scratched my head in embarrassment. "Truth is... I have allergies. Reeeeeeeeally bad allergies." I confessed, feeling like the reasoning behind my sudden drops were anti-climactic to say the least.

A few seconds of shocked silence later, Kikyo repeated my words, in order to assure herself she heard correctly. "Allergies."

"Just... allergies?" Yatarou repeated.

"Uh-huh." I confirmed it once again, nodding.

"How bad do allergies have to be for you to drop dead every time you get them?" Yatarou voiced his confusion. "Pretty damn bad, I'd say."

Shrugging, I gave an uneasy smile. "I know, I know... It's pretty rare. Just my luck, I guess."

Wanting to discuss a bit more, Kikyo curiously questioned. "What are you even allergic to?"

"Pollen, I think? I'm sure it had something to do with nature and plants, specifically." I revealed. "That's why I lost consciousness in Verdant Views when we first got there. When I went to the park for the first time with Eita, I think it was... I started my nose feeling runny all day afterwards, and my head was pretty light. Ended up crashing in the early afternoon and only got back up next morning. At the time, with all that was going on with the building behind the library and such... I didn't make much of it, but now that I think about, the answer was pretty obvious. Allergies."

"Makes sense..." Kikyo nodded. "But we're not in Verdant Views anymore. There's snow here, not plants... right?"

"Riou and I have been on the second floor of the Snowfall Resort already. There's a little indoor garden there, so that'd explain it, I think... it hit me pretty hard this time, though. Never had it happen so fast after I made contact with the actual flowers." With a long sigh, I joked. "Maybe... my immune system isn't as good as it was."

A round of chuckles came about. The tense, heavy atmosphere lifted, we moved to make a bit more of small talk as nighttime approached, and a few minutes before the announcement sounded off, I remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to ask... have any of you been upstairs?"

"Upstairs?" Yatarou repeated, thinking about it a bit more. "Eita came by shortly after you left the dungeon, so I showed him around and then we checked out the dormitory corridor and the garden... still haven't checked anything out here."

"Akahana and Sakurako joined me and we spent the day in this side of the lodge. After checking out the dorms, we were meaning to go and take a look at the basement but... Shizuka was there, so... yeah." Kikyo scratched her cheek shyly, a frown on her face.

Looking down as I let all that Kikyo said sink in, I couldn't help but think aloud. "Akahana, not wanting to investigate because Shizuka's there?"

"What's so weird about it?" Riou asked, oblivious to what I'd gathered.

"It's just... Akahana is a very calm and collected girl, and she has an eye for details. With you three in there, she should've known there wouldn't be any danger. Shizuka couldn't hurt any of you and get away with it."

Head tilted, Riou was still bewildered as to what I was saying.

"The sixth rule says you can only kill one or two other students." I explained. "With three of you there, it's not like he could do anything, if he wanted to. Thing is, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even want to... if he did, he'd have done it."

"What if that's what he's trying to make us think, though!?" Yatarou kept badgering Shizuka, cementing his stance against him.

Kikyo went back to scratching her cheek, thinking about it. "Well, he wouldn't be doing a very good job of it... and Shizuka's smart, so I'm pretty sure he could outsmart most of us."

"Unless, _that's_ what he wants us to believe!" Yatarou rebutted.

"That's a bit too much of a conspiracy theory..." I concluded. "Keep in mind I'm not forgiving him for being a murderer but... as far as we go, I think we can be safe."

Sighing in desperation, Yatarou shook his head and muttered. "It's not like positive thinking will protect us."

Before I could throw in a rebuttal or a joke to lighten up the mood again, the nighttime announcement played over the speakers in the hall, and everyone silently waved, awkwardly shifting away from me and out the room.

The only people in the room were...

"Rest up, okay?" Riou warned, kissing my forehead. "Tomorrow afternoon we're going on a jog in the snow, what do you say?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Only if we can get you actual clothes." I replied, poking his chest. "It's not that I don't like the view, mind you. I just don't want you to get sick."

After letting out a hearty laugh, Riou flexed harshly, making his already big muscles even more prominent. "My immune system is the stuff of legends!" Striking a different pose, he continued. "I have no issues being out in the cold! I'll be fine!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his over-the-top act. I just smiled, watching as he smiled back at me. We just stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke the blissful silence. "I love you."

Smiling genuinely, I nodded. "I love you too, Riou."

Kneeling down, he hovered over me as I sat on the edge of the bed. Our faces inching closer and closer part, I let my eyes close and just let myself get taken by impulse. As I felt the heat of his lips on mine, I smiled - a smile that managed to stay unfettered by when he pulled away.

"Sleep tight, baby."

"Good night, pipsqueak."

"H-Hey!"

* * *

 ** _EARLY MORNING_**

 **Location: Mess Hall**

After a surprisingly good enough night of sleep, I trudged to the banquet hall by my lonesome, taking less time than usual getting ready after the morning announcement. As I entered the room that connected both resorts, I found myself still alone, my only company being the wide variety of smells that emanated from the table.

A sharp pain coarsed through my abdomen and my hand instinctively grabbed my stomach. I hadn't notice it while I was unconscious or when I was asleep, but when I thought about it, the more the answer was painfully obvious - very painfully. "I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast..." I muttered with a tired sigh, followed by a yawn.

"Talking to yourself?" a female voice arose from behind me, quickly gaining my attention. Turning around to see who was talking to me, I saw the petite Gardener herself. A sad smile afterwards, she greeted me properly. "Morning."

"Morning, Chigusa." I replied with a nod, a bit shy.

Passing by me on her way to the same chair she sat down on the day before, she made conversation. "I heard you weren't feeling well last night. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. Just a minor thing." I reassured her, not disclosing the reasons as to why. "Can I join you for breakfast? I'm starving, and I don't feel like waiting for everyone else to show up..."

"Hehe, of course." Chigusa giggled, although still not as chipper as she was a few days back. "Be my guest."

* * *

 _Hang out with Chigusa?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** Thanks.

 **Chigusa:** Tell me... I've been meaning to ask. How're you and Riou going?

 **Tsukushi:** Huh? We're... doing fine...

 **Chigusa:** You're dating now, right?

 **Chigusa:** How does it feel to date someone? Like actually have someone who reciprocates your feelings?

 **Tsukushi:** It's... good... it feels nice. Riou is my first boyfriend, so this is new to me.

 **Chigusa:** Huh... I see... I take it you've talked about it then?

 **Chigusa:** About how your relationship is and such... it's kind of weird.

 **Chigusa:** You guys met here. It's funny how you two fell in love when being put in our situation.

 **Tsukushi:** I guess you're right... it is weird we'd meet each other during a killing game and actually date.

 **Tsukushi:** But... dating might be... putting it loosely.

 **Chigusa:** Loosely?

 **Tsukushi:** I... Riou and I never spoke about it. We call each other cute names, we've kissed a couple of times, and we're all around couple-ish...

 **Tsukushi:** But neither of us have asked the other "Hey, do you want to date?" or "I really like you, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

 **Tsukushi:** Well- Now that I say it out loud, that sounds kind of cheesy and childish.

 **Chigusa:** It does sound like something straight out of a movie... but if that's what you wish for, strive for it.

 **Tsukushi:** What do you mean?

 **Chigusa:** If you want a movie-like relationship proposal, then hope that it'll happen with all your strength. Work for it, in other words.

 **Chigusa:** It's not gonna happen if either of you don't address the issue. That's... what I think anyway. You're free to do what you want.

 **Tsukushi:** Y-You're right, but, it's not like I need that... It'd just be nice.

 **Chigusa:** Hm, sounds like an excuse.

 **Tsukushi:** _Sh-She saw right through that one. Chigusa has really come a long way ever since the trial two days ago._

 **Chigusa:** Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry too much. It was just my opinion. I apologize.

 **Tsukushi:** No, no! I actually appreciate the honesty and... to tell the truth, you're right.

 **Tsukushi:** I'll talk to him about it... eventually.

 **Chigusa:** Hehe, that's a start. Try to make that 'eventually' sometime soon. You... never know when it'll be too late.

 **Chigusa:** I'm... still beating myself over not being able to tell Maruko about how I felt about her.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh, d-did you... have feelings for her?

 **Chigusa:** Oh, heavens no... I just really, really valued her as a friend. And I... I couldn't tell her that.

 **Chigusa:** I was too self-centered, only wanting her to help me get stronger.

 **Chigusa:** Don't get me wrong! I didn't enslave her or anything, we were... really good friends. She was my best friend here, actually.

 **Chigusa:** I just... I d-didn't ever sit down and tell her how much I loved her as a friend. And I... I resent that.

 **Tsukushi:** Chigusa... I'm sorry to hear that...

 **Chigusa:** Ah, I-I apologize... Maruko wouldn't want to see me like this. Look at me, hehe... almost crying...

 **Chigusa:** I didn't mean to be this depressing in the morning. There's just been lots of stuff on my mind recently.

 **Chigusa:** The reason I even brought this up was to tell you not to keep postponing it. Tell Riou you care for him and get everything straight.

 **Tsukushi:** Straight?

 **Chigusa:** Heh... that was a clever one.

 **Tsukushi:** I don't want to pry into your life... and don't answer if you're uncomfortable, but...

 **Tsukushi:** The way you said that makes me think you've been in my shoes before... is that so?

 **Chigusa:** Oh? Oh, wow, I wasn't expecting you to get that... I guess it makes sense for a Defense Attorney to notice though.

 **Chigusa:** I... I have. Recently, in fact. But... it didn't go so well. I'll leave it at that. Wouldn't want to kill the mood again.

 **Chigusa:** One final question, though... do you believe in love at first sight?

 **Tsukushi:** Uh... I guess I do...

 **Chigusa:** I see... thanks.

* * *

 **Chigusa Takagawa**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

Chigusa and I had breakfast together as I hadn't eaten at all the past 24 hours, and wasn't in the mood to wait for the others. She seems to be quite inquisitive of my relationship with Riou and wants it to sail smoothly, as it has before. After a bit of digging, I found out she blames herself for not being able to tell Maruko how much she loved her before her untimely assisted suicide only a couple of days prior, and she's egging me on so I don't make that mistake either. I also discovered she had feelings for someone, and the way she said 'recently' makes me think it was someone in this killing game. And what was the final question about love at first sight?

* * *

 ** _MORNING_**

 **Location: Snowrise Resort - Relaxation Area**

After Chigusa and I had our little secret heart-to-heart, people filed in bit by bit and got to eating their own portions, with Riou taking hold of a bit under half of all protein on the table for his own gains - as if he needed any more muscle mass. Small talk ended up filling the room during the short meal, with Shizuka being the only outcast, sitting alone at the opposite end of the table. Yatarou and Riou kept a close eye on him, attentive to any sudden movements that might indicate danger.

With a sigh, I stood up and left the room, not wanting to be in such a blatantly discriminatory environment. After telling Riou I'd explore the second floor of the resort - the one I didn't get to see for myself the day before, I stepped out. Cursing myself for forgetting to ask Kikyo what the upper floors of Snowrise would hold, and not being bothered to go back ask, I braced myself for the possibly shocking revelation. After all, seeing the blizzard outside, the macabre dungeon and indoor garden from Snowfall and the dorm rooms and breaker room downstairs, I'd be hard-pressed to say this lodge didn't have diversity in its hangout spots.

Going up the stairs, the second floor of the lodge seemed to be almost entirely composed of a single central room, with two long wooden benches paving a sort of hallway to the doors furthest from the stairs. To my left, I noticed a fogged-up glass door, a few feet away from another glass door, completely clean, on the same wall, a shelf with some white towels in between, while on the wall to my right, was a set of double doors with a lighter wood plank next to it, reading 'Heated Pool and Hot Tub'.

"Huh..." I hummed aloud, making my way to the right first, in order to inspect the so-called pool. Peeking through the glass window on the door, I started looking around for any distinguishing features, effectively coming up short. Entering the room itself afterwards, the facilities were up-to-par with what I expected, based on what conditions the other sectors of Anghern were, as well as every location Monokuma provided us with - be it for recreation, accomodation or... murder.

The pool itself was a rectangular blue-tiled body of water that seemed to be several feet in both width, length and depth, with a shallow entryway that deepened progressively. Inside the pool, aside from the obvious water, were a few lights dotted every couple of feet, if my estimations were right. To the left of the pool, if looking at it from the entryway, two archways boasted themselves, a corridor behind each of them, which I can only expect lead to some kind of locker rooms. The hot tub was to the far right of the white room and had a cilindrical, futuristic design to it, with little to no other features to speak of.

Pleased with what I'd gathered from this room, I moved to exit, going back to the central room, and deciding to set a counter-clockwise route to my investigation. Following the wall I'd exited and going towards the wall opposite the stairs to the lower floors, I found myself at another set of two doors, this time leading to different rooms.

Between them, a sign read: "Welcome to the locker rooms! Entry is permitted only to the corresponding genders! If males try to enter the female changing rooms, or vice-versa, they shall face immediate punishment. No peeking!"

 _My Monokuma impression is becoming a little too... convincing._

"That's because it wasn't an impression, you idiot, I'm right here!" the robotic bear asserted, stomping his plushy foot on the ground in frustration.

 _Yep... it sounds quite real. Huh, I might've found my new career path!_

"Are you deaf!?" Monokuma, unable to take a hint and leave, kept rambling, making me sigh in defeat and turn around. "Nooooow we're talking! Hey, girl, heeeey!"

"I'm not a girl." I state matter-of-factly, glaring daggers into the robot in front of me.

Monokuma shrugged. "That much is obvious. You're not nearly as effeminate as some of the other protagonist-types I know!"

"What do you even mean, protagonist?" I ask with an eye roll, my curiosity involuntarily getting the better of me.

The black and white ursine simply shrugged again and began cackling, shrieking. "Who knows!" he asked rethorically before going into a fit of laughter.

"I'm not even gonna try." Tired, I decided to ignore him with a second eye roll and turned around, only stopping in my tracks after the sudden change in attitude from Monokuma, who went silent in an instant.

Confused as to what made him shut up so quickly, I cocked my head to look behind me. "Ha! Made you look!" he taunted before he finally disappeared, running away at lightning speed down the stairs.

"Figures."

Entering the actual locker rooms, I was met with typical changing room fare - a small L-shaped room with benches lining the outer part of the L and the upper part connecting to a room hidden away from the view of those who stood at the front entrance. Upon further inspection, I noticed the room in the back was a shower room, and that all eight shower heads were working properly, being detachable from the iron guard above me.

With nothing else to see in the seemingly bland room, I exited and went back to the central room, only two doors left to explore if you didn't count the female locker room I couldn't get in. Going along the wall in a similar fashion as before, I reached one of the two glass doors - the completely clear one - and opened it in search of something else.

The inside resembled something like a turkish bath. A small, compact wooden-tiled room with a floating wooden railing-slash-seat around the perimeter, and, behind a glass case, an electronic device to control the amount and temperature of the steam that would fill the room. Sighing at the small, uninteresting room, I paced towards the foggy glass door and opened it, being greeted by a sudden flurry of heat.

"Ack!" I interjected, the burning mist making me cough as I helplessly waved my hand over my face, trying to dismiss the haze.

"Hm?" a male voice came from inside. "Oh. Hananari-san, hello. Would you kindly join me in the sauna?"

Judging by the honorifics and the tone of voice, I could easily identify the owner of said voice as being a certain Hitman. Tensing up, I apologized for the intrusion as I reached inside, meaning to close the door, but someone else stopped the door from closing. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to-"

"Don't mention it, Hananari-san. I do find it rude of you to ignore my invitation however. Do you have any other business to attend to?" Shizuka voiced from behind the curtain of fog, his face slowly becoming a bit more visible.

Unable to lie, I simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "N-None! I just-" I paused. "Don't mean to force myself on you."

"You are quite the inexperienced liar, Hananari-san." Shizuka chuckled. "Is something the matter?" he added, a smile becoming visible in the dimming haze, as well as a naked torso, a trail of white across the waist - a towel from outside.

"Oh no, it's-"

"Well, then you should have no issues with coming inside and enjoying yourself." Shizuka insisted. "I have matters I wish to discuss with you."

Raising an eyebrow, I nervously asked. "Oh, d-do you? Can't it wait?"

"I thought you had no other business." Shizuka stated, catching me in my own badly-woven lie. "Come and relax a bit with me. There are towels just outside."

Reluctant, I grabbed a towel and went to the changing room to change into it. Sighing at the lack of lockers in the room, I conceded, leaving my clothes neatly folded in the corner of the bench near the entrance to the showers. A towel around my waist, I left the changing rooms and made a beeline to the fogged-up door, meeting Shizuka inside.

"How nice of you to join me." Shizuka smiled, patting down the seat next to him. "Have a seat. Let's talk."

Nodding silently, I took the seat opposite him - a good enough excuse to put distance between us while being the least suspicious I could be. "Let's." I repeated, forcing a smile, which Shizuka took no time noticing, if the look on his face is to be believed. Shrugging it off, Shizuka and I started making conversation.

* * *

 _Hang out with Shizuka?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Tsukushi:** What did you want to talk about?

 **Shizuka:** Well, my previous first topic of discussion can wait. I have a more urgent question.

 **Shizuka:** Namely, why are you avoiding me?

 **Tsukushi:** A-Avoiding? No way...

 **Shizuka:** I have told you, Hananari-san, you are not the most capable liar. All your expertise in revealing the truth in court is coming back to haunt you.

 **Shizuka:** You have been avoiding me today. Ignoring my greetings in the morning, trying to escape from the sauna the moment you noticed me...

 **Shizuka:** You even tried to lie to escape me. Do you find me that insufferable?

 **Tsukushi:** N-No! Haha, that's... that's not it. You're probably just imagining things.

 **Shizuka:** You know, Hananari-san? No. Tsukushi, if I may.

 **Shizuka:** As a professional Hitman, I have had to deal with numerous clients. Rest assured, there are an ever increasing number of liars in my line of work.

 **Shizuka:** If I couldn't detect said lies, what good would I be? In a way, I am my own defense attorney.

 **Tsukushi:** _I-I'm not sure how I feel about a criminal comparing himself to a lawyer... considering I am a lawyer._

 **Shizuka:** ...a criminal, you say? I see... so Nekomirin-san's hateful drabble did, in fact, strike a cord.

 **Tsukushi:** N-No, it-

 **Shizuka:** That's perfectly fine. I am a criminal, in a sense. No, I am a criminal in the purest sense of the word.

 **Shizuka:** I do believe my intentions to be just, however. What I do, I do for the sake of upholding my own justice.

 **Tsukushi:** H-Huh? What do you mean...?

 **Shizuka:** Why do you think I became a hitman?

 **Tsukushi:** I... I have no i-idea... I'm not sure how people get into that kind of thing.

 **Shizuka:** I shall tell you now, then. I was a happy, successful street magician. That much is true, hence why I introduced myself as a Street Magician when we first met. A certain... incident, however, made me into the man I am today.

 **Shizuka:** While practising one of my many tricks, which involved teleportation, I came across something. A... A body. A severed head, to be precise.

 **Tsukushi:** A d-decapitation?

 **Shizuka:** Yes. And, as if that hadn't scarred me enough, it was one of my assistants. One of the closest to me, I might add... I was... understandably distraught.

 **Shizuka:** All evidence pointed to a scion who was too scared to come out of the closet.

 **Shizuka:** Further evidence pointed to him paying off the police to call off the investigation. Which was the only plausible reason for them doing so, when they were so close to cornering the culprit.

 **Shizuka:** I... was consumed by my own hatred, I'd say. The law was protecting criminals, so I found it in me to execute justice.

 **Shizuka:** A teenager who specialized in knives and killing in broad daylight... was a new, interesting, profitable prospect for the underground world. I became famous quickly. That was the start of my career as a professional.

 **Tsukushi:** S-So... you only kill those you know are criminals...? That doesn't make any sense. We have had three culprits already, and Yuzuru was an Assassin...

 **Tsukushi:** You said so yourself last night when you came over to my room.

 **Shizuka:** Tsukushi, are you even listening to yourself? As a participant in the game, I cannot live on to pave the path of justice if I am the one drawing the culprits' final breaths.

 **Shizuka:** And Yuzuru... is a special case.

 **Tsukushi:** _D-Did he...? Like...? Nah... right?_

 **Shizuka:** I am sorry to bore you with this backstory spiel. We have strayed off topic. All this to arrive at the conclusion that calling me a criminal is justified.

 **Shizuka:** I hope I explained why I have no reason to commit murder here, and why you should trust me. If you do or not... is your call.

* * *

 **Shizuka Matsuoka**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

After being forcefully pulled into a bit of an awkward encounter with a towel-only-clad Shizuka, I was even more forced into conversation with him. Although I didn't tell him why I was avoiding him, it didn't take him long to put the puzzle pieces together so they fit, unsurprisingly so, since I'd seen his logic abilities during the first and third trials. He then went into a bit of a monologue about how he became a hitman. He told me he became slightly obsessed with the idea of making justice with his own hands after an assistant of his was executed by a scion, who was then acquitted by paying off the police. The fact that he'd done the killing in broad daylight alerted the underground world, and he became a renowned assassin. But...

* * *

"Um, Shizuka...?" I called, patting down my knees, covered by the thick fabric of the towel. "You didn't bring me here to tell me about your past, did you? What did you need?"

Shizuka shook his head. "If you do not trust me fully, I can't say I feel at ease discussing my first topic with you. Sorry."

"Oh..." I mouthed. "B-But..."

"No buts." Shizuka stated plainly. "You are free to distrust me. I am a killer, after all. You may leave, if you so wish. Thank you for your company." he added, dismissing me.

Taking the hint, I stood up and tigthened the towel's grip around my waist, careful so it wouldn't fall. Wiping the sweat off my palm on the towel, I bid farewell to Shizuka and left the Hitman in the sauna, exiting to the main area of the second floor, the difference in temperature very noticeable. I quickly returned to the locker room, so as to avoid meeting anyone else. After changing clothes, I left the second floor, and the second I stepped on the stairs, an announcement sounded off.

 ** _ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THIS IS PRINCIPAL MONOKUMA!  
A MEETING IS IN ORDER! PLEASE GATHER AROUND AT THE MESS HALL!  
ATTENDANCE IS MANDATORY! ANY STUDENT NOT PRESENT WILL BE PUNISHED!_**

 _"Oh goddamnit."_

* * *

 **A/N: Monthly update get! Haha, it really is becoming a trend for me to update less and less often. Good news: I am now part of an unofficial weekly writing club, so I should be able to devote some time to this story every week! This means... more frequent updates...? Maaaybe...?**

 **That being said, stuff is about to get real! Act 4 is going to be a short one, if everything goes according to plan, but don't worry - there's plenty more in the works. What did you think of Chigusa and Shizuka's free time events?**

 **QOTC: Which area of the lodges are you most interested in? Would you spend time in any of them, or would you rather stay in the dorms?  
Also... how's everyone's Danganronpa V3 playthroughs? I just got past Chapter 4's Class Trial and boy, the feels this game has given me thus far. And it'll only get worse I bet, aaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Until next update (whenever that is), Yamazaki... out!**


	38. Chapter 4-3: Snow Way Out

_Time for some review replies!_

 **TheRoseShadow21:** _Great to see you reviewing again! Yatarou is indeed letting his insecurities get to him, and undone is the best word to describe him - death flags have been risen. Thanks for reviewing!_

 **Katastic Writer:** _Shizuka really has an interesting backstory. I'm hoping to flesh it out more in the coming chapters! As for Chigusa's agenda, we'll have to wait and see. I have just finished the fifth Class Trial at the time of writing this reply, and wow... the waterworks were way too real. It's hard to see one of your favourite characters in so much anguish for being alive. I can only wait for the sixth and final trial to rock those tears away with some pure, unadultered epic showdown. Please. I need it. Desperately. Thanks for your review!_

 **Revolution921:** _Thank you for the kind words! I'll doing my best to flesh out Shizuka's backstory now that his secret is finally out, and boy is there a lot to cover! Haha, thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

 **ACT 4:** ** _Despair is a Dish That's Best Served Cold_**

 **CHAPTER 3: Snow Way Out**

* * *

 ** _NOON_**

 **Location: Mess Hall**

I had just gone down the stairs and made my way to the Mess Hall when a soft, muffled conversation stopped me in my tracks. Surprised, I resumed my trajectory and followed the sound, which was conveniently coming from my destination. Opening the doors to the place where we'd gathered beforehand to eat breakfast, I saw a good few people - everyone but two of us were missing, those two being Shizuka and myself.

Looking around for somewhere to stand in as Monokuma had not arrived yet, I noticed a palpaple, almost opressive feeling deep inside my chest. The air in the Mess Hall was heavy, and the small talk that the smaller, divided groups were ensuing in was merely a way to ignore said tension. Swallowing the knot in my throat, I cocked my head to the left and right, seeing Eita, Sakurako and Akahana on one side of the room, sat down at the now empty dining table, Riou, Kikyo and Yatarou on the corner of the room, right opposite where I'd come in from, and Chigusa fidgeting with her handbook by herself.

Although a bit sorry for the Gardener who sat alone, I was a bit more at ease when she looked my way with a smile on her face. Smiling back, I nodded as a small, quiet greeting and stood in place as she turned her attention back to her device. I turned around and walked over to Riou's side. "Hey, guys." I said, warning everyone I'd just come in.

"Hey there!" Kikyo greeted with a smile. "Where have you been?"

"The Relaxation Area upstairs." I answered. "Pretty nice place... a pool, a hot tub, a sauna, a turkish bath... it's real neat!" I paused before sighing, the depressing atmosphere seeping into my brain for a second. "If only we could enjoy it without any fear..." I noted sadly.

Flinching at the implications, Kikyo looked away. "We'll be fine as long as we're careful." Yatarou added. "If we stay together, there's nothing that can stop us!"

 _Stay... together, huh?_

 _I wish I could be as positive as I want to be and agree with Yatarou. Let's stay together! Nothing can go wrong! But... is that really so? We're not really in our best moments as far as trust is concerned... a look around the Mess Hall speaks volumes about how we were separated by these class trials. In fact... ever since the party in Verdant Views, we haven't even been all together to hang out and build our bonds. We're not a group anymore... that's out biggest enemy in this Game._

 _That's why I'm not sure we can esca-_

Something hard hit the top of my head and my neck was flung forward, widened eyes looking down at my feet. "Snap out of it!" Riou roared. "What're you lookin' so glum for, now!?"

Being forcefully pulled back into reality, I shook my head. "N-Nothing! Sorry..."

"Don't lie to me, babe." Riou glared, with equal halves of worry and seriousness in his eyes. "I know you were thinking about something bad. What's up?"

"It's n-nothing, I'll just shrug it off. Nothing important..." I excused myself, struggling to find another topic of conversation. As I looked down, embarassed to lie to Riou as I looked him in the eyes, I felt something push me forward, and a rugged, hard yet soft surface met the side of my face. With widened eyes, I looked up, finding myself in Riou's arms.

"I want you to tell me all about it later, babe." the Boxer smiled, eyes squinting. "Making people worry isn't nice, babe. And I know you well enough to know you're nice."

Blushing I looked to the side and smiled. "S-Stop that..."

"Sure, sure..." Riou shrugged, arm still around my shoulders, pressing me against him. "You can't unhear what I said, so no point in repeating it." he joked, making me laugh. To the side, Kikyo and Yatarou had goofy smirks on their faces. "What?" Riou asked, a bit more stern, his chest vibrating with his rougher voice.

"Nothing, nothing..." Yatarou shrugged, while Kikyo said something else at the same time. "You're just so cute together!"

Both the Boxer and I blushed, looking at each other in the eyes, and I turned away with a smile. "D-Don't say stuff like that!"

"Huh?" Riou took his free hand and lifted my chin up so I could see him again. "Why can't they? I agree with them. We're a cute couple."

Fangirling at the c-word, Kikyo and Yatarou silently lost it, making Riou and I chuckled at their silly, erratic movements and mouthed screaming. After an instant of silence, a smile appeared on my face as I finally felt what I was longing for ever since we've arrived at this city. Comfort. Safety.

"I love you, Riou." I blurted out, hugging the muscular Boxer, my arms barely touching on the other side of his large torso. "S-Sorry if that's cheesy, but... I do."

Riou laughed. "I love you too, pipsqueak."

"Y-You memorized my name and now you're not gonna use it?" I joked, arms still around him. We stood there in blissful silence for a moment - a moment that was cut far too short by the creaking of a door. I opened my eyes, seeing Yatarou and Kikyo eyeing who'd just come inside, and the look on the Tour Guide's face said it all. The final Super High School Level student had arrived, and almost as if on cue, a certain annoying teddy bear appeared.

Erupting from beneath the dinner table, Monokuma backflipped from under the tablecloth and proceeded to somersault onto the actual table, landing around the middle. "Come, one and all! Why is everyone so far away?" Monokuma skipped the greetings and went straight to the point of the meeting.

Begrudgingly, all nine surviving students stepped forward and stood in front of Monokuma in a loose semi-circle, waiting for the ursine to speak. "Well?" Akahana began.

"What?" the monochrome bear asked back.

"Why are we here?" Chigusa voiced from one end of the semi-circle, Shizuka next to her.

After a long, drawn-out sigh that turned everyone's attention to the young Prosecutorial Attorney, Akahana stood silent, her eyes closed. She parted her lips slightly before revealing her guess, a guess that conveniently matched a few others'. "The motive. Hurry up."

"Huh?" Monokuma stepped back in shock. "You _want_ the motive? Oh, wow, couldn't you say you're planning a murder already?"

Akahana snorted mockingly. "Like I'd ever stoop to that. I just want you to leave as soon as possible."

"I'll have to agree." Eita nodded. "I'm not in the mood to be here, if I'm being honest." he added dismissively in his signature monotone voice.

A bit taken aback by how well Akahana and Eita, as well as Sakurako next to them, were taking the fact that they'd been given a new motive to commit murder so nonchalantly, Monokuma put his paws to his hips and had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Well now, you're making this boring! If you're not going to be all like 'We'll never give in to your motives!' or 'That was the last time someone died!' or 'I would rather eat tofu for the rest of my life!' or insert other blatantly wrong statement here then... then... then I won't have any joy in giving you motives! Do you want a bored host?" Monokuma ranted. "Being constantly bored and monotone is a boring characteristic! Boring, boring, boring! That's why I'm so over-the-t-!"

"Can you hurry up?" Sakurako insisted.

"Oh, wooooooooooow..." Monokuma stomped furiously. "Now, you're interrupting me!? How dare you!? Why, I should punish you for disrespecting the principal!"

Sakurako sighed and kept quiet. Shizuka spoke up. "What is the motive you have in store for us now?"

"Oh!" Monokuma jumped, breathing erratically with excitement. "Oh, oh, oh!" he continued. "A Hitman asking for a motive!? That's miiiighty suspicious!"

"Agreed." Yatarou spat.

I rolled my eyes and responded. "Hurry up, Monokuma."

"Ah, and the protagonist speaks up! Is that an actual backbone, I see?" Monokuma mocked, making a gesture similar to squinting his eyes, his stubby arm placed on his forehead as if he was protecting his eyes from a light. "Now then, I really should get started with the meeting..." Monokuma said sitting down, looking deep in thought. "I have so many students waiting for this new motive!"

"So it _is_ a motive." Kikyo deflated, her final hopes of it being something else completely dashed. "Well... it's no use fighting back. Give it to us."

Monokuma's head shot up. "Give you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why should I give it to you!? It's not like I have it!" he retorted.

"H-Huh?" the Gardener interjected. "How?" she added

"If you don't have it, who has?" Riou asked.

Under his breath, Yatarou muttered something in a low voice as he turned his eyes elsewhere. "My money's on Shizuka..."

"Wrong!" Monokuma replied, pointing directly at Yatarou. Still a bit confused as to how the robotic bear could have heard him, he was cut short by the ursine's rambling. "Well- not wrong..."

"I was right!?" Yatarou inquired, surprised.

"Of course he'd have the motive!" Monokuma shrugged before standing back up and rubbing his palms together. "In fact... you have the motive!" Monokuma announced pointing at Yatarou.

"Wh-What!?" the Tour Guide shouted.

"And you have a motive!" Kikyo took a step back in surprise as she found herself at the end of the direction of Monokuma's paw. "And you have a motive! And you have a motive! And you have a motive! And you have a motive! And you have a motive! And you have a motive! And you have a motive! Everyone has a motive!"

A moment of silence passed by before I could hear Chigusa mumble something. "Was that a reference t-"

Trampling over the Gardener's words, Riou stomped his right foot forward. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm to try and stop him. Not moving any further, Riou looked at Monokuma with a hateful grimace. "What do you mean we all have the motive?"

Monokuma whistled the Boxer's query away nonchalantly, letting his impatience build up quickly.

Stomping forward once again, Riou repeated himself. "Answer the damn question, bear!"

Deflated, Monokuma slumped. "Oh sheesh... kids these days... no one says 'please', no one says 'thank you'..." he ranted, before doing a complete one-eighty and stomping forward with the same vigor as Riou. "What a bunch of heartless scamps! Whippersnappers!"

"Can you please hurry up?" Shizuka said calmly.

"Finally!" Monokuma exclaimed, before dropping the motive casually. "It's in your handbook. You'll notice there's a new tab open for you all!"

Reluctant, silence fell among us. A bit hesitant, we exchanged a few glances, directing it at whoever we felt more comfortable looking at. After an instant of staring into Riou's eyes, I slid the device out of my pocket and turned it on, examining the options in the menu. "There's a... book?"

"A movie?" Chigusa guessed, from the tab's title. "It sounds dramatic."

"Twilight Syndrome Murder Case 2?" Shizuka voiced aloud.

Monokuma tensed up with excitement. "Did any of you get the reference!?" he exclaimed, before bursting into a cackling mess before coming to an abrupt stop, looking around him. "Huh? No one?" he added before looking at Yatarou. "Not even you?! Mahiru wannabe, this is basically your original's main plot point!"

"Who is that Mahiru anyway?!" Yatarou retorted.

"Sometimes memory loss is a bitch, huh?" Monokuma sighed. "Ah well, that's water under the bridge. Anyway! You're wrong! It's not a movie, and it's not a book! It's a-"

"It's a game." Akahana interrupted Monokuma, who glared at her with a menacing, shining red eye. "What? I think the 'Touch Screen to Start' and the 'How to Play' gave it away."

Dejected, Monokuma shrugged. "Ah well. More water for the underside of the bridge! Have fun, everyone!" he finally exclaimed before jumping out of the table and back to where he'd come from - underneath it. After a confused Kikyo gave chase, she found no such bear under the dining table, and sighed, defeated.

"Figures." Eita commented. "He wouldn't be there."

Sakurako nodded in agreement, and Yatarou voiced Kikyo's question - one he shared, coincidentally, with most of us. "What's a game supposed to do to make us commit murder?"

"I... don't know." Chigusa stated plainly after pondering on it for a few seconds. "I'm coming up short... maybe there's some brainwashing involved?"

"Monokuma wouldn't do such a thing." Sakurako theorized. "So far, the incentives were money, betrayal and chaos - they were all motivating us to commit the crime, but no one motive forced us to. I do believe the trend is not to be broken with this fourth motive."

We all went quiet for a second. "The way this videogame is supposed to motivate us is of no interest." Akahana stated matter-of-factly. "As long as we never play it, we have nothing to worry about. So let's come to an agreement, right here and right now."

"To not play the game?" Kikyo guessed.

"Correct." Akahana replied, nodding. "That way w-"

"We won't have to worry about a murder happening?" Shizuka mockingly continued Akahana's sentence, and judging from the tense look on her face as he said it, the Hitman had guessed the Prosecutorial Attorney's reasoning perfectly. "Oh, for heaven's sake. Do you really think we can afford to trust each other blindly?"

Biting her bottom lip, Akahana was unable to answer. "Shizuka, don't ruin the mood, please. It's better for us to try..." I pleaded. "Try and make it so the last murder was the last one."

"That kind of hopeful spiel is what made the past culprits almost get away with their crimes." Shizuka shrugged and sighed. "But these are the ramblings of a Hitman. For you guys, I'm merely coercing you to play the game so I can exploit your knowledge later down the line." he concluded, before turning to Yatarou with a correction. "Well, if you're smart enough to think far ahead."

The Tour Guide gritted his teeth. "You little..."

"Shizuka, stop it." I spoke up, making Yatarou step back. "You're not helping your case! So just stop. We want to live in peace for however long we can... we've got Monokuma to worry about, so I'd appreciate it if you knocked it off."

The Hitman glared at me and nodded. "I apologize then. What's said is said, however. I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me." Shizuka politely excused himself out and left the Mess Hall, leaving the remaining eight of us in awkward silence.

"Wow..." Yatarou broke the silence with an equally awkward start to a conversation. "You were really nice to him. I couldn't have done that."

"You're complimenting a Defense Attorney for defending someone?" Akahana raised an eyebrow as she mocked.

I sighed, and looked away, Riou staring daggers into the Prosecutorial Attorney's eyes. "He's on your side, pipsqueak, cut it out."

"I'll be taking my leave now." Akahana stated as she nodded and left, in the Snowfall Resort's direction. "If you'll excuse me."

The tension easing up with every person who'd left, Riou and I were the only ones left in the Mess Hall after everyone else had gone their own separate ways. Feeling a bit safer with him around, I turned to him. "So, what do you think we should do...?"

Energetic as usual, Riou flexed his pecs as he reminded me of our plans. "We should get ready for our jog! We can't stay inside the lodge forever!"

"Oh, r-right!" I responded. "I almost forgot... let's go!" I added, getting a bit closer to the Boxer. "Let's stop by my room so I can get my clothes."

* * *

 **EARLY AFTERNOON**

 **Location: Snowrise Resort - Main Hall**

After getting the workout gear Riou and I had brought from the mall during our time in Marine Views, we made our way to the main hall of the resort we shared with Chigusa and the others. Sitting idly and by himself, was Eita, who was engrossed in something concerning his electronic handbook. Greeting him for the politeness of it, he nodded back and went back to attentively looking at his device.

A bit paranoid, I sighed, voicing my worries in a low tone. "You don't think he's checking the motive videogame we got from Monokuma earlier... right?"

"Don't worry..." Riou comforted me, patting my head. "Maths pipsqueak is a smart kid. He wouldn't do something like that."

"Maybe his curiosity is getting the better of him... or maybe he's hadit with the whole killing game... maybe he's really planning something!" I rambled, my rare pessimistic self taking over for a brief moment. "Or maybe he's playing it in case someone murders someone else because of the game! Then he'd already know everything he'd need to!"

"Tsukushi!" Riou called me, stopping us both in our tracks by giving me a firm but not too hard slap on the back of the head. My head blank, I turned to him. "Don't. Worry."

Rationally going over the past few seconds, I shook my head violently. "Sheesh... I'm- I'm so sorry for that... I've been under a lot of stress."

"I know, babe." he nodded with a smile. "Don't overdo it."

I smiled back at the taller boy and blushed. "Sorry, anyways. You're the best." I added while I got closer to him. For a split second, an intrusive thought blasted through my mind.

 _Riou is under so much stress too, but he's not letting any of it show... is it for me?_

 _I'm worried he'll burst if we keep this up much longer..._

 _Heh, I'll have to help him out too! I'll think of something to make Riou super happy and relaxed!_

"Babe?" Riou called me again. Waking up from my thoughtful daze, I rushed to face him, confused. "You were way out." he chuckled. "Literally staring at me!"

With a smirk, I shrugged. "I was just thinking of something."

"Something?"

"Oh, you'll see soon-ish." I replied, not wanting to give anything away, determined to surprise Riou.

Stepping forward, Riou and I approached the door to the outside of the lodge. A firm grip on the double doors, he pulled the doors with all his might, but with little results to speak of. After a pained groan, Riou did the opposite and tries to push the doors open, leading to a similar end. With a defeated sigh, I scratched my cheek. "We really are trapped here, aren't we?" the Boxer bit his lip after his query.

"Seems like it." I concluded. "We tried it before but... I thought it'd open after we started looking through the lodges." I bit my thumbnail and looked down. "Damnit..."

"That means... we're not going to jog today!?" Riou asked, almost offended at the locked door. "No! I refuse!" he growled, stomping his way back to the Mess Hall. Midway through though, he was unexpectedly stopped by two new visitors to the lodge.

The two lady-like teenagers standing in front of him with their arms crossed, Eita to their right, faced Riou with stern looks. "I'll save you the trouble and tell you. The Snowfall Resort's front door is also locked tight. No pulling or pushing is going to get it open either." Akahana stated.

"I can corroborate." Sakurako nodded, one of her hands moving to grip her sunglasses, fidgeting with the part of it that stands on the bridge of the nose.

Skeptic, and - from the looks it - a bit enraged, Riou silently stomped away into the Mess Hall, presumably to check Akahana and Sakurako's statements for himself. Leaving me for a few seconds, I spoke up. "What does this mean?"

"Simply put, we are currently inside the smallest sector ever." Akahana shrugged.

I nodded, thinking about the lodges as a whole. "That would explain why there are so many different places here... the garden, the dungeon and the spa area."

"I personally find it weird for a dungeon to be inside this lodge in the first place." Eita chimed in, now looking up at the three of us, elbows resting on his knees and fingers intertwined with each other. "Don't you?" he added

"Valid point." I conceded. "So... we're really going to stay stuck _here_ , of all places?"

Akahana grimaced and raised an eyebrow at me. "There's always a way out." she suggested, the implications of it being a little too grim for me ponder on. "I believe this confinement from the outside world is a sort of additional motive given to us by the mastermind."

"We arrived at this conclusion together." Sakurako added. "It's in human nature to want an open space to stay in - fresher air, more spacious environment, et cetera... Chigusa and Yatarou are very outdoors people, so I believe them to be the most affected."

Before I could think of it, Eita narrowed the motive's impact even further. "Chigusa has an indoor garden to focus on if she wants to unwind, however... Yatarou isn't so lucky."

"And he's being put under a large amount of stress. The Killing Game and, especially, Shizuka are to blame." Sakurako concluded.

Fearing for my close friend, I defended the Tour Guide. "Yatarou wouldn't do that..." I said, although lacking a bit of conviction.

Clearly noticing said lack of conviction, Akahana simply stated. "I would be careful, if I were you. Being trusting could prove to be fatal in our current situation. Tension is quickly rising among us, being close to everyone could be a blessing or a curse."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm saying you are a potential victim, Hananari. Watch your back." Akahana said, an air of threat about her. Although her words were a warning to keep me safe, I could detect no concern or worry for my wellbeing. If anything, her cold and analytical posture made it seem like she out for me. Although...

 _...that couldn't be true, could it?_

That being said, a dejected Riou trudged through the Mess Hall doors he's left open on his way out, head hanging in shame. Reading the air, it was easy to gather the fruits - or lackthereof - of his ventures to the other side of the lodge. Deflated, he stood silently as he approached our little group. "No luck?" I start up a conversation, but the Boxer simply shook his head.

"As I said." Akahana chimed in. "Do be careful. If you'll excuse me." she warned once again, leaving towards the Mess Hall, presumably towards somewhere in the other lodge.

Sakurako excused herself, going upstairs towards the spa and relaxation area, leaving only me and the two other boys. "I'm sorry we couldn't go outside today, babe..." Riou apologized. "I didn't mean to break a promise."

Rushing to comfort him, I rested both of my hands on his shoulders. "No, no, no, that's fine, babe! You couldn't have known this'd end up like it did. No need to say sorry, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Totally sure!" I reassured him, seeing a faint smile grow back on his face. "We can spend time together in lots of different ways! We can... um..." I trailed off, starting to think of a good date plan.

Chiming in, the quiet, monotone Eita spoke up. "You can sleep over at each other's dorm rooms."

"Hm?" I turned my head towards the Estimator, surprised that he even offered a suggestion. "A... sleepover, huh?"

Eita nodded. "At this point in a relationship, the most common activity enjoyed by both parties would be physical proximity. Sleeping over in the same bed would prove the easiest way to accomplish said activity successfully."

"You would bring maths and probabilities and easiest outcomes into this..." I joked, giving him a bit of a smile. "I like the sound of it though!" I exclaimed, turning to Riou before adding something. "Not necessarily because of maths, but because I could really use some extra heat at night!"

Now pumped up about the new idea, Riou cracked his knuckles, back and finger joints before fistpumping the air. "Sounds like an awesome plan, pipsqueak! And it gives me another idea!"

"Oh?" I ask, as confused as I was curious.

"I still need to make up for breaking a promise so... I'll prepare a surprise for you!" Riou chuckled, excited. "This is the best idea ever, Tsukushi, you're gonna love it!"

Eyes widened, I tilted my head. "Huh? Y-You really don't need to, though, babe..." I stated, blushing as I scratched the back of my head.

"I want to, though! A real man owns up to his mistakes!" Rushedly approaching me, the Boxer's lips crashed into mine for a moment leaving me frozen for a few seconds, as Riou made his exit. "I'll be in my room preparing! Please, come by as soon as the Night Time announcement rings!"

Standing there, at a loss for words, Eita poked my shoulder, completely apathetic as per usual. "Tsukushi, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" I reply, getting back to my senses. "I'm just... anxious? About his surprise, I guess."

"Would you like some tea?" Eita offered, surprising me a bit. Noticing my shock, he added. "It's unlikely of you to quickly cure small anxiety issues by yourself without any help. Therefore, I want to help."

A second head tild later, I asked. "Why would you though? Akahana just got done telling us we shouldn't be too trusting. It could come back to bite us."

"My calculations are always correct, Tsukushi, and they tell me you are worthy of my trust."

"Oh!" I interjected, smiling at the compliment. "Thank you, Eita! I'll... I'll accept then. Should we go to the Mess Hall?"

"Yes." he nodded, still expressionless.

* * *

 _Hang out with Eita?_

 _ **[Yeah, sure]** [Oh, heeeeeell no]_

* * *

 **Eita:** As we're sitting down, I want to ask you, Tsukushi. How are you?

 **Tsukushi:** How am I?

 **Eita:** Yes. A simple question.

 **Tsukushi:** As... As well as I could, I guess. Riou is helping me get through most of this, and I'm helping him.

 **Tsukushi:** I think it's the same with you, Akahana and Sakurako, right? You formed a small alliance or something.

 **Eita:** Oh, it's nothing like that. We're looking for safety in numbers, much like you, Riou, Kikyo and Yatarou.

 **Tsukushi:** W-We never said we were looking for safety in numbers.

 **Eita:** Are you not then?

 **Tsukushi:** ...

 **Eita:** Maybe not on purpose, but you're still trying to survive by using your logic, Tsukushi.

 **Eita:** It's only natural of you to do so. Don't be alarmed.

 **Tsukushi:** I guess...

 **Tsukushi:** And... how are you? I know the last trial hit quite close to home.

 **Eita:** You're talking about Yori... right?

 **Tsukushi:** ...Well, yeah...

 **Eita:** I am quite distraught. And understandably so, I'd guess.

 **Eita:** After losing someone close to them, the logical outcome for most people is to be sad and mourn over that loss.

 **Tsukushi:** There we go with the probability again...

 **Eita:** I have told you, Tsukushi. It's hard for me to understand feelings. I haven't been exposed to them for too long.

 **Eita:** I may not be unable to feel, but I am unable to show feeling. It's hard for me to understand anything but maths.

 **Tsukushi:** I don't think that's the case anymore.

 **Eita:** Oh?

 **Tsukushi:** You're still mostly expressionless, Eita... that's a given. But you've began to show a bit more emotion lately.

 **Tsukushi:** I could tell how sad how you are now, and how sad you were during the investigation in Marine Views.

 **Tsukushi:** You're becoming more and more... human, I guess. No offense.

 **Eita:** None taken. I appreciate the honesty. I just don't see it.

 **Tsukushi:** I do, though. You're slowly opening up to yourself, Eita, and that's great to see!

 **Tsukushi:** The next step is trying to stop using maths to explain feelings. It's not going to work... ever.

 **Eita:** Understood. Thank you.

 **Eita:** I'll... try to be less analytical, unless the situation calls for it.

 **Tsukushi:** That's the way, Eita! I'm proud of you for trying. It's a big step!

 **Eita:** Hehe... I see. I have something I wanted to ask you.

 **Tsukushi:** _Oh... That came out of nowhere._

 **Tsukushi:** What is it?

 **Eita:** Do you think you could live without Riou or someone protecting you?

 **Tsukushi:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** ...

 **Tsukushi:** E-Excuse me...?

 **Eita:** Do you?

 **Tsukushi:** Well... I might be able to, but I don't want to. I love Riou, so it's only natural I'd like him to be here.

 **Eita:** I see...

 **Tsukushi:** Why the sudden question?

 **Eita:** Noth- No... I think I should talk to you about this.

 **Eita:** Do you remember Setsune?

 **Tsukushi:** Um, I vaguely remember you talking about her a while back... it was just after we met.

 **Tsukushi:** What about her?

 **Eita:** Setsune is my sister. My younger twin sister.

 **Tsukushi:** Oh! I had no idea you had a sister, let alone a twin. Of the opposite gender, too.

 **Eita:** She entered Hope's Peak alongside me. She's known as the Super High School Level Archer.

 **Tsukushi:** Wow! Your sister was also a Super High School Level student? In archery? That's so cool! Talk about coincidence too.

 **Tsukushi:** Why mention her now, though?

 **Eita:** I'm worried. Worried for her well-being.

 **Tsukushi:** Worried? Wh- Oh. Do you... Do you really think so?

 **Eita:** It's entirely possible. Monokuma has implied that we aren't the first ones thrust into this situation.

 **Eita:** Besides, a situation this perfect and grandiose requires massive amounts of preparation. This can't be the mastermind's first time.

 **Tsukushi:** So... you're worried about her being in another killing game.

 **Eita:** That's the gist of it, yes. I can only hope she has found herself a Riou, as well.

 **Tsukushi:** Eita...

* * *

 **Eita Kurogane**  
 **Despair Shard obtained!**

After a slight altercation between the group, we dispersed and Eita led me to the Mess Hall. Sat down, we talked about how Eita wasn't too good at reading or expressing emotions as they couldn't be explained through mathematical methods, even going so far as to being unable to tell me exactly how he felt about Yori's death. After coming to terms with how he'd grown in the past couple of weeks, he mentioned his twin sister Setsune and how worried he was about her possibly being in a similar situation to us, since she'd entered Hope's Peak alongside her brother. Finally, he hoped his sister had someone to protect her like Riou protects me.

 _Can't say I didn't like that last tidbit, haha._

 _Hm... I've still got a hot minute until nighttime rolls around. Who should I hang out with?_

* * *

 **A/N: I managed to update in three weeks rather than four. That's good, right? Act 4 is reaching the halfway point. As you might have gotten from the little tl;dr from Eita's FTE, next chapter will be entirely devoted to Free Time - the obligatory FTE chapter.**

 **QOTC: Since you've had quite a while to read everyone's characters and see their interactions, I want to ask. What do you think of the cast so far? Who's your favourite character? Who do you wish survived a bit longer?**

 **Until next update, Yamazaki... out!**


End file.
